The Legend of Zelda: Rebirth
by Larien Telemnar
Summary: A post-OoT, next generation story based upon the idea that unintended consequences of OoT actions ultimately doom Link&Zelda, leaving Hyrule's fate to the next generation of ChildrenofDestiny. Mixed OC/canon cast based on reinterpretation of OoT events
1. A Prologue

**Prologue**

Goddess help me.

I knew I should have thought of something witty to say, just to rub it in his stupid, arrogant bratty know-it-all face. That would have felt amazing.

After all the taunting I wish I had had a comeback brilliant enough to make him stop dead in his tracks. Wish he could feel the humiliation that he'd brought upon himself. Taste sweet, sweet justice.

Plus it'd be nice to not get in trouble for once either.

But no. I was too focused on beating the crap out of him to think of something that brilliant and glorifying.

So now I'm here, huddled up in the tiniest position possible (I could make a contortionist jealous), hiding from inevitable punishment. It's not nearly as comfortable as I would like...after all, hiding inside a rotting log can hardly be considered relieving, and I've got several tiny pieces of wood stabbing into my arms and legs as proof...but it's going to be nothing compared to what she's going to do to me. Hell, I'd take a beating over her anyday.

She doesn't yell at you or punish you like anyone else would. She doesn't scream or demand answers from you or attack you with every fiber of her being. No, her wrath is not at all like that of your average old-person.

It's ten thousand times worse.

First, you get the glare. Most people give you that "I'm-going-to-make-you-regret-you-ever-did-anything-wrong-in-your-entire-life" look, where their eyes narrow and their mouths twitch at the corners like they're tasting something disgusting. That's got nothing on her glare. Her eyebrows furrow slightly, but it's the eyes that do it. She's got these dark gray eyes that bore into your soul and instant make you feel ashamed of yourself. You don't even get a chance to explain yourself. You just want to melt into a pile of pathetic goo before her feet because you know that until your entire being has shrunken into your shoes, she won't let you slink off. And then and only then does she let you sulk on your own.

And you know what's funny? She doesn't even have to say a word.

Not one. She never does. It's a punishment worse than punishment.

And for someone with a troublemaking streak like me, I can completely argue just how much more painful absolute silence can be than getting your head ripped off.

She doesn't show up around here more than once every few months. I never understood why she came down here in the first place, seeing as she's always busy with something or other. I guess she was just checking up on things when she met me and then took it upon herself to ensure that I feel like crap everytime I do something like this. When she wasn't guilt-tripping me, I felt like she kind of grew on me as a companion. But when she was, there was nothing I wouldn't give to get out of it.

"I thought by now you'd have realized that hitting him won't make anything better."

I hear the cool voice above me and I know it's over. I crawl out of the log and straighten up to my full three-feet-four-inches and look up at the wise Sheikah with my most innocent face, eyes watering and all. But of course, Impa doesn't fall for it. Although I can see the corners of her lips twitching into a half-crooked smile.

"He called me the sissiest little nobody to ever shame the Deku Tree," I pout. "He said the only Kokiri who ever went this long without a fairy finally admitted he was useless and decided to do a favor for the world by getting himself lost in the Lost Woods and turning into a stalchild, and that maybe I should take the hint."

Impa's carefully monitored mask cracks a little bit and the half-crooked grin becomes a whole one. "I think you proved you weren't a sissy when you left him with a bloody lip," she says, her tone expressing the humor she finds in the situation, much to my dissatisfaction.

"That's not the point," I reply huffily. She knows exactly what's gotten to me, but she avoids it, so as not to delay the "lesson" I should be learning here. I'm already anticipating the melting-into-my-shoes.

"It may not be," she agrees, her typical Sheikan facade shooting up once more, "but it does not excuse your actions in any way, Aeria, as I am sure you know deep in your heart already."

Cue the eyes.

Guilt washes over me in a cold, harsh wave and I droop to a mere two-feet-eleven-inches. Yes, he had been unnecessarily cruel. But punching him hadn't really solved anything. I had stooped down to his level. And I knew, if there was one person in this world who I would never, ever want to imitate, it would be Mido. I can feel my insides liquefying and I once again experience the feeling of being a puddle. The time to slink off in shame is now.

I'm already trudging away in defeat when unexpectedly Impa says my name. I slowly turn on the spot, feeling like a kicked dog cowering away with my tail between my legs.

"You should also make sure Mido gets his story straight before you let him insult you," she says, her eyes softening a bit in sympathy, but the same crooked grin is coming back too. "Jealousy of a certain fairy-less Kokiri would lead him to be dishonest."

Mido? Jealous?

I de-puddle-ify into a more gel-like state. I'm not fully solid yet (if you were gored by those eyes, you wouldn't be either), but I'm already storing away this information for future blackmail purposes. The prospect lifts my spirits slightly.

Impa can tell. I know she can tell, because I'm frollicking out of the Lost Woods as best I can with my now solidifying jelly-legs, and I can hear her sighing behind me. But it's an amused sigh.

Troublesome as I may be, she knows she loves me.

About as much as Mido's going to hate me when I use this against him.

* * *

I lied.

Mido's not going to hate me anytime soon. Well, I mean, he does hate me already, but I mean over the blackmail I have on him. Despite how much I'm dying to see the look on his face, I'm still feeling sort of numb from Impa's death-glare. So I won't use it against him.

Until Impa leaves, that is.

For now I amuse myself by drawing stick figures in the soft dirt beside the small pool near the only source of income we Kokiri have. It's a nice-looking shop I suppose, but appearance doesn't change the fact that I can find deku nuts and sticks anywhere in the Forest as opposed to spending 30 hard searched-for rupees for them. It's getting late, luckily, and the girl who usually sits on top of the shop has left to go home and get some sleep, so I'm left alone to do as I please.

I look at my dirt-art proudly. Stick-me has just conquered Stick-Mido once and for all, and Stick-Mido begs on his hands and knees for forgiveness. Better yet, there's purposely no Stick-Impa to tell me not to let him grovel. I grin despite myself. Oh, what Impa would say to this...

The moon's risen above me, and the muffled voices of the other Kokiri have died out. They must have fallen asleep. At this hour, it's no surprise. By now I'm bored of my stick figures, so I abandon them to admire the pool. The moonlight glints prettily in the water, and I admire it for a few seconds before examining my reflection. My dirty blonde hair falls around my face and my bright blue eyes stare back at me, challenging me. I grin, and my image takes on a distinctly mischievous expression. It's no wonder Impa worries so much. I'm probably the most troublesome eleven-year-old girl she's ever met.

And the most tired eleven-year-old girl, I realize as I yawn. It's too late for any Kokiri to be awake at this hour. Even those who don't have fairies to nag them to go to sleep.

I suppose there is a benefit to my little fairy issue.

I walk back to my house, passing out as soon as my head hits the pillow.

_Everything's cold. Numb. Lifeless._

_I'm going to die._

_There's no doubt about it._

_Everyone's dead._

_Bodies litter the floor. I can't identify their faces, but every single one of them shoots another icy pang through my chest._

_I knew them. I knew them and I loved them._

_Blood stains my skirts, my hands, the entire floor, and I feel like puking, but something tells me to keep going and hide. The servant's corridor is the nearest exit I have, so I make a break for it._

_A voice comes from above. Someone's standing at the top of the staircase. I duck behind a column._

_"They're dead," the cold voice sneers. "Both of them. Neither of them was prepared for the attack. The seal is broken, and the King has returned, to greater power than ever before."_

_My heart is pounding harder than ever, but I manage to keep silent._

_A deep, terrifying voice echoes in the hall, and I feel a tremor of cold run down my spine._

_"It is not complete. It is not mine." His displeasure is apparent. "Where are the other pieces?"_

_"My lord..." the other voice replies anxiously. "I don't understand how this can be..."_

_"Their blood lives on in another," the deeper voice growls. "Through sacrifice they have temporarily denied my victory."_

_He pauses and my breath catches. As quietly as I can, I slide the secret door open._

_Just before I manage to close it, I hear him bellow._

_"Find the child!"_

* * *

I wake up in a frenzy, both terrified from that stupid, repetitive nightmare and shocked by an excruciating pain in my forehead caused by a glowing bluish dot.

"DIN, NAYRU, FARORE!!" I swear on all three goddesses and the dot (a fairy, I realize) stops kicking my face and crosses her arms.

It's mainly the dream that's putting me into curse mode. I've had the same dream many times now, and it's still been bugging me.

But I figure I'll just let the fly take the full brunt of it.

"If the Deku Tree heard that language..." she scolds. I'm still trying to figure out why she's here.

I'm the girl without a fairy. Remember?

But if she's here...

"You wouldn't wake up," she snorts. "And the Deku Tree sent me for you. Your Sheikan friend's with him. I'd hustle your butt over there."

So much for that. Just a messenger, I think glumly. But I try to look on the bright side.

At least the little squirt won't be waking me up so rudely every morning.

I dig up my room looking for my other boot (much to the bug's amusement), and when it's finally on my foot I race out to the Deku Tree. Mido's not guarding him this time. Instead, he's over talking to the shopkeeper girl, looking rather sulky.

I bet you anything Impa did it. My spirits rise slightly at the thought...

...and sink as soon as I see her with the Deku Tree.

Neither of them look particularly happy.

Oh goddess. I'm dead. I'm so dead.

"I'm sorry!" I burst out in terror. "I never meant to-" A faint glint of amusement flashes momentarily across Impa's eyes before the Deku Tree cuts me off.

"Thou art not in trouble, young one," he says in his slow voice, and I can't help but notice the amusement in his tone. "Thou hath not caused any problems...yet..." My face flushes bright red. Impa looks just as amused.

"We've been discussing your future," she explains to me, her crooked grin slipping slightly. "I would like you to accompany me back to Kakariko Village."

"I can't," I reply automatically, although I am slightly relieved I'm not in trouble. I'm a Kokiri. As exciting as it sounds, I know I'm not going to see the rest of the world. "I can't leave the Forest. None of us can. We die." Impa knows this. I swear I've filled her in on it a million times.

Her grin fades completely. Maybe it's just me, but they're both looking a little more solemn.

Am I really not in any sort of trouble here?

"Thou can leave the Forest whenever thou desires," the Deku Tree says, pausing for a moment to let me digest this information.

I'm a little bit stunned by what he's saying. Actually, I'm a bit insulted as to what he's implying.

"I'm a Kokiri," I reply stubbornly, like I do to Mido every time he makes that jab at me. "Every Kokiri has a fairy," or "No Kokiri would disobey the Deku Tree."

Although I still don't have a fairy. The thought kind of makes me feel sick. I push it from my mind.

"You are as much a part of this forest as the rest of them," Impa says, as though reading my mind. "But you were not born a Kokiri."

I shake my head stubbornly. This coming from the woman who had helped me ignore Mido. Traitor.

"She doesn't believe you," the fairy above my head announces. I give her my best glare. She shrugs. "What, it's true!"

"Listen to me," the Deku Tree begins, the solemness from before etched ever deeper in his features. "When thou was younger, much younger, thou was brought here in need of protection. Thou was accepted into the Forest, brought up in innocence and peace during a time of war and suffering. I offered what I had to give. Thine heart is pure and strong, but thou wilst grow up. Thou was not born in the Forest, and thou art not bound to it."

I'm still stunned. I still don't really believe it. And I'm kind of surprised that the Deku Tree, despite his slow speech, has managed to say all he needed to say in that few sentences. Usually he gives much more detail and uses a billion more words to say it.

"You will grow up," Impa says again, and I notice that her face is once again devoid of expression, carefully concealing any emotion. "You are out of place here. I think it would be best for you to come with me."

I'm a little bit scared.

The Deku Tree doesn't lie.

But all this time...

Mido was right.

I'm not a Kokiri.

I won't give him the satisfaction of letting him know that though. If I have to leave, I'm going to leave before he can find out.

I try to do like Impa, and put up a blank face. "When must I leave?"

"As soon as is possible," Impa says plainly. Mido won't find out then.

But I still sure as hell don't want to leave.

"Thou wilst always be allowed to return to the forest. And thou wilst not be alone," the Deku Tree rumbles, and he looks more serene. Probably relieved because I didn't argue or fight. "Navi will be with thee."

"What?"

The blue dot all of a sudden flies up in my face, and I find myself going cross-eyed trying to look at her.

"I'm your fairy guardian!" she shrieks excitedly.

I'm shocked.

I have a fairy...

Oh crap.

I have a fairy.

"Come on Aeria, it's time to go," Impa says impatiently from just outside the forest. I'm still standing on the end of the bridge.

Easy for her to say. I'm still not convinced that I won't just keel over the second I step out.

"Stop freaking out, you're not going to die," Navi says in an annoyed voice. "You're not Kokiri, remember?"

I grumble. Thanks for reminding me.

Much as I'm delighted that I actually have a fairy, she can still be annoying.

I take a deep breath and step outside...

Oh goddess.

I'm not breathing.

I'm dying.

I am Kokiri, they're wrong, I'm dying, I shouldn't have stepped off the bridge...

"Stop holding your breath," Navi scowls, before launching a pretty good body slam into my stomach. I'm immediately forced to exhale.

Well. I guess I'm not a Kokiri after all. It's bittersweet. On one hand, all my worst suspicions have been confirmed...

...but on the other hand, I'm not dead. And it's kind of hard to argue against that.

Navi's looking pretty smug, but I decide not to focus on her. I'm big and she's small and I don't know what I'll do to her if I snap. I turn to Impa instead.

"What am I going to do in Kakariko?"

She's already mounted her large white mare. I notice that she's left room for me to sit in front of her, and she beckons for me to climb up. As easy as it sounds, it's just too big for me. I get one foot in the stirrups before she has to grab me by the back of my shirt and put me there herself. Normally I'd have been embarrassed, but all I can feel now is this numbness. She hasn't answered my question. And she's kept her face completely blank the whole time, of course, so she's impossible to read, and I just don't even try.

The mare begins to trot away from the edge of Lost Woods into the rest of the world. I have no idea what to expect of course. I had never believed I'd get to see the rest of the world. So of course I'd just forgotten about it.

We turn into a field and stop, admiring the sunrise. For once, it hadn't been at Impa's insistence that I wake at such an ungoddessly hour, nor the fact that Kakariko was a full day's ride from here.

I swallow.

The world is big.

The full weight of everything that's happening finally hits me, and that gut-liquefying feeling returns, only for a completely different reason. I'm pretty sure if Impa wasn't holding onto the reins on either side of me, I'd have slid off.

I want to be curled up in my treehouse, under my softest blanket, admiring the stick figures that decorate the walls before I go to sleep.

I want to be with Saria in her secret place, talking and playing and fiddling with the ocarina she gave me. We would compete to see who could play Saria's song the fastest. Although I know I never had a chance. It is her song.

I want to be playing with the Skulkids in the Lost Woods, or talking to the Deku Tree, hell, I'd even rather be fighting Mido than this. All of a sudden he seems like the smallest of my problems.

I want to be home.

I'd stayed up all night clinging on to as much of Kokiri Forest as I could, and now I just want to go back, Kokiri or not.

I force myself to think encouragingly. You always wanted to see the rest of the world. You're not supposed to stay in the forest. And Mido doesn't know. Just think about how his face will look when he realizes you're the only one who ever left the forest and lived.

There's some small, fleeting happiness in that thought, but it doesn't make me much less homesick.

At least I've got a fairy now. Which is comforting. As annoying as she is, I'm glad I at least get her as a partner. And at the moment I'm both surprised she's managed to keep her mouth shut this long and grateful that she has the concern to.

Impa's voice snaps me out of my faze. She's finally got an answer for me.

"Start a new life."


	2. 7 Years Later

**7 Years Later...**

_"Get the child!"_

_The voice echoes in my ears, only this time I'm not a little girl hidden in the servant's corridors._

_No. I'm a big girl now._

_And big girls don't really find it as easy to hide._

_Especially standing right in the middle of an open hallway._

_I match the voice to the shadow standing at the top of the grand staircase. He's huge. But his entire image is blurred. I can't make out his face._

_I go cold._

_Despite the fact the this whole room has been transformed into a fiery hellhole, I feel like my heart's been frozen into ice._

_He's walking down the steps, coming towards me._

_I have to get out._

_This is not the place._

_The whole world blurs and fades into nothingness. All there is is this white light..._

_But he's still here._

_I look up at him but I still can't make out a face. He's so close now, but all I can see are his eyes. These horrible red eyes._

_His sword flies forward, and I can't avoid it. It slides through my stomach easily._

_Goddess it hurts!_

_"Fool girl," he says, laughing at me as I clutch the blade in my gut._

_"Your time has run out."_

"NAVI!!"

For almost seven years now, I've never once needed a clock.

No. I've got my own little personal alarm.

And she's gotten more creative over the years. Now she has over a hundred settings. Kick mode, punch mode, hair-pull mode...

Or set-Blaze-on-me mode.

Today she seems to like that one.

I look down at my stomach, my hand clenched over it tightly to staunch the bleeding...but as I peel my hand away, expecting to see a gaping hole...

...nothing.

I'm ok. No wound. No crazy man with his sword inside me.

That nightmare...it was so vivid...so real...

I'm terrified by it.

But I can't let that show to the cocky little bastard standing above me.

I glare at him, but the Sheikah just grins evilly right back. His gray-green eyes are glittering with amusement as I pick up the remains of a deku nut from my pillow. There's a mark on the wall where it exploded.

"That's your fault, not mine," I assure him irritably. "I am in no way taking responsibility for that."

"I'm sure Impa will understand," he replies cooly, scruffing a hand through his short black hair. The mischief never leaves his eyes. "Knowing what a task it is to wake you up. I don't see why we don't just let you get your beauty sleep. Goddess knows you need it."

"Shut up," I growl. I'm supposed to be down with Impa in about 10 minutes. Dammit I can't find my uniform!

"On the floor shoved under your bed," Navi informs me, reading my mind. "Where you throw the rest of your junk, you slob."

I mutter something about stashing her under there too as I grab it. I quickly change (Blaze turns away, but he still doesn't have the propriety to leave the room. Damn him) and within a matter of seconds we're running towards the canyon on the side of Death Mountain.

"You always make us late," he complains.

"Then wake me up earlier," I say, trying to sound spiteful. But it's hard. We both have way too much fun arguing.

"I can't wake you up earlier unless I wake up earlier," he says with a smirk. "Not all of us have our own personal wake up call."

"You can have it. Please. Take her," I grin. And then swear. Navi's given me a roundhouse kick right to the nose. It's a good thing she's small.

Still. It's hard to be grateful for anything with a throbbing nose.

We make it to circle of Sheikah only to see that Impa's already started without us. Crap. It's impossible for her not to notice us. I can already sense Blaze tensing up guiltily beside me and she hasn't even started the death-glare yet. But Blaze always freaks out when she nails him with it. He always feels as though he's directly neglecting his duty as a Sheikah or something noble like that, even if all we've done is "borrowed" one of Anju's chickens so we can try to float off the roof. He melts into a puddle of pathetic-ness before she even lays eyes on him.

See me, I know that stupid things like that don't mean I'm "neglecting my duty as a Sheikah." I know she's just trying to guilt-trip me.

My pride doesn't have to get injured in the process.

Finally Impa looks up, and I throw her my most dazzlingly innocent smile. I know it's useless. It's always useless. But I try anyway. She rolls her eyes, and silently directs us to our places in the circle, where we know and anticipate she's going to melt us for the rest of the meeting.

Blaze is already looking sullen as he drops onto the ground. We've all at least somewhat managed to capture the classic blank Sheikan look (mostly in attempts to get away with something behind Impa's back, but unfortunately she's got a knack for knowing we're guilty anyway), but his eyes always give it away. The bright flecks of emerald green lose their shine, and the dark gray stands out more clearly, as though his eyes are covered in a stormy fog.

I hate it when they do that.

I catch Impa's eye too, and instantly the dark cloudy gray shot through with stormy blue laser beam melts me and I find myself feeling pretty sullen and sulky myself. Navi grins at me smugly like she always does after we get in trouble, as though she's on Impa's side.

Whatever. She knows she enjoys going on with us. I just wish she didn't get to weasel out of trouble. She's my fairy guardian. Isn't she supposed to keep me out of it?

_If she wanted to keep me out of trouble she'd be helping us duck Impa instead of ratting us out,_ I think darkly. Navi's all innocent eyes. I'm tempted to kick _her_ in the nose, but I know that a little glowing ball of splat would probably be less fun than leaving her un-squished.

Besides. It would be nearly impossible for us to get to all the places we shouldn't be going without her there to help us along.

I'm feeling both a rush of affection and a rush of annoyance towards her, but affection gives way temporarily to the desire to put her in my bag.

Goddess I love her.

But the quiet thumps and muffled indignant screams coming from inside my glowing pouch are too much to pass up.

I'm not the only one amused. I can see the green coming back to Blaze's eyes and the faintest traces of a grin forming at the corner of his mouth.

Impa will murder us if we disrupt her lecture again though, so we sit quietly and pretend to listen to the art of something-or-other-related to sneaking (like we haven't already discovered this) with our signature cocky little grins plastered to our faces.

* * *

I have this thing.

I like green.

It reminds me of the forest, and Saria, and the Deku Tree...

And all I get in my Sheikah uniform are suspicious glances and shifty eyes.

I don't see why Dalia puts up this fight with me.

"There are no teenaged Kokiri," she says again. I've heard this a billion times. "Nobody in Hyrule dresses like that. You stick out like a sore thumb."

"Because in Sheikah uniform I don't," I reply pointedly.

"Not as much as this," she argues back.

I know this full well.

But I happen to like it.

And I plan on keeping it.

I stubbornly remain quiet, and she gives up.

Dalia hangs around here a bit. It turned out Impa doesn't just visit Kokiri Forest. She visits a lot of places. Sure, she takes up permanent residence here, and I luckily get a place to stay in her hourse, but that doesn't mean she's any less busy. She leaves for two or three weeks at time about once every two months. Today she left just after Sheikah training (not without shooting another glare at me and Blaze beforehand though). While she's gone, Dalia helps maintain the household. Not because she's appointed to or anything. Because she has the crazy idea that, left alone, I would destroy the house.

I can't blame her though.

Looking at the scorch marks still left upon the wall above my bed, I think I probably could.

"Look, I don't care what you wear, just deliver the message already," Dalia frowns. "Impa needed it to get to Castletown before dark."

"All right, all right," I mutter. "Who do I give it to."

"The prince."

I laugh. She's joking. There's no way in hell I'm getting to the prince.

The entire castle's been on lockdown for ages. Ever since the deaths of the Royal Family. There hasn't really been any clarity as to who gets the throne and all that, but the king's best friend fell under the line of duty, and the Hylians of Castletown pretty much decided that he was the closest thing to a leader they were going to get for a while. So his son's been elevated to prince status.

"I'm serious. He'll be waiting for you in the courtyard."

"Oh and how in the bloody name of Nayru am I-"

"Sneak," Navi pops out of nowhere, grinning smugly at me. "It's what you and Blaze do best."

I love how she encourages me to sneak when she wastes half of her time yelling at me that I shouldn't.

Psychotic fairy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Farore what have I gotten myself into?

The sneaking part's fine by me. I'm actually kind of anticipating it. You'd think it would lose a bit of the thrill, 'cause this time I'm not breaking Impa's rules. But I'm pretty sure this qualifies as breaking the law, and I get this feeling of sort of jittery excitement whenever I forget that I'll be arrested if I get caught.

But that's just it.

Half the time I'm sure I'm going to get arrested.

And meeting up with the prince?

'Yes your highness,' 'No your highness,' 'I beg your forgiveness, please your highness...'

There is no way in hell I'm sucking up to an arrogant little pampered prince, no matter what royal status he has. Trust me, I could try, but it wouldn't work out. I have this habit of tending to speak my mind (which I for one generally think is a good thing, but probably not to a royal) that I'm positive is going to break down any attempts at "proper respect and behavior" (A.K.A. groveling) I make. Which is why I anticipate I'm going to be either chucked unceremoniously from the premises or get the guards called on me.

In which case I get chucked unceremoniously from the premises and then chased out with sharp pointy spears.

There's a loud crack and Blaze explodes out of nowhere. He's grinning so broadly that you'd think he'd just suckered a golden rupee out of someone for jumping into a pool.

"Come off it," he says, leaning casually against the wall he's already half-destroyed, not noticing at all what damage he's caused. "It's like getting paid to have fun. To do what we do best."

My eyebrows rise. "What, torment chickens, scale rooftops, venture into the deepest portions of the caverns, sneak into Castletown after dark, sneak drinks from the wine rack, and partake in general mischief behind Impa's back?" I grin innocently.

His eyes glitter mischievously for a minute. "As talented as we are at many things," he says with a hint of bullheaded pride, "I meant in general the sneaking part."

"I don't see the free part," I argue. "Yeah, sure, we're free from Impa's hand in punishment if we don't get caught there. But on the other hand, if we do get caught there, you and I will be spending a lot more time together. Behind bars."

"Didn't stop you before," he points out innocently, buffing his nails on his uniform.

"That was just the gate. Getting into Castletown's okay," I reply huffily. "The most that happens if we get caught is that they kick us out and send our sorry asses back home." Blaze snorts. I continue. "These guys probably wouldn't hesitate to shish-kabob us on their pointy little sticks if this prince so much as snaps his fingers. You know as well as I do how tight security's gotten."

"Ah, the good old days," he sighs dreamily. "Back when we could walk straight in front of the guards without being noticed." He grins and adds sardonically, "Although I can see that being a problem with enemies."

"Gee, you think?" I mutter sarcastically. I'm liking the lack of iron bars caging me in. And I like my body puncture-free, if that's all right. Trying to sneak past all these guards had better be well worth it.

Blaze gets up and walks closer to me, his voice dropping to nearly a whisper. But he's still got this devilish grins that tells me he's about to taunt me or at least push a few buttons, and the fact that's he's pointedly not looking me in the eye means he's wondering if he really wants to push me that far.

"You know, half the girls in Castletown are swooning over him. He's bound to be attractive, even for someone whose tastes are as particular as yours."

It takes a second for my brain to register my shock.

And then I glare at him.

He is so dead.

He knows he is so dead.

He's about to make a break for it but I slam him in the face with a pillow, and he stops, momentarily stunned.

"You stupid - stupid!! Idiot!" I give a strangled cry as I wrestle him to the ground. He's laughing his head off -- goddess-damned Sheikah! -- and trying to avoid getting brutally murdered, but the fact that's he's nearly crying in hysterical laughter makes it difficult for him to fight back.

But he does fight back.

Stubbornly noble and dutiful as he can be, he's not above hitting a girl. Especially me.

Wuss.

"Nayru's - love!" he manages between gasps for air. "Can't - breathe--"

I release him from from my death-grip, but I'm glaring the crap out of him, shooting daggers out of my eyes. He makes eye contact with me and still manages to choke out a feeble chuckle.

"There's the Aeria I know," he grins, and grimaces, rubbing his neck. "Din, Aer, did you have to hit me so hard?"

I decide not to respond and just keep glaring bitterly. He ignores this.

"And that Aeria wouldn't ever cower down to a couple of ill-trained, soft-hearted Hylian guards," he continues. "Unless she was willing to let me brag and torment her for months on end on how she was too much of a cuckoo to even set foot near the gates."

My bitterness does not go away, but I manage to grin. "Like Hell you will. If a pathetic person like you is going to try this, I'll have to be there to save you."

His state of almost disgusting cheerfulness returns, and he doesn't argue, mainly because he's too busy glorifying in the fact that he'd managed to get me fairly excited about this. He continues basking in his achievement as we head down the stairs towards the stables. As we begin to saddle up, however, he frowns as though he's just remembered something.

"So what would you do if this prince really was all that handsome?"

* * *

"Navi? For once, is it possible for you to not glow?"

I get the feeling that under any other circumstances, Blaze would be shouting as his face was assaulted by fairy limbs. But due to the fact that we're not even at the Palace gates yet and already finding it difficult to sneak in, he gets away with it, and Navi just sucks in her breath and glares furiously at him, looking like she's going to explode from all the remarks that were made on the way here. I kind of want to poke her and see what happens. But I don't think even our situation would stop her from launching an all-out-attack on my head.

The glowing kind of is a problem though.

Originally we had both decided that night would be best to sneak into the Castle walls. We had planned to cross the bridge into Castletown around the end of dusk. If they lifted the drawbridge, we would have to creep into Castletown (as much as we're skilled at it) and it would not only waste time, but would also just take more effort than we wanted to deal with. If we planned it right, we would get over the drawbridge just as it was about to close and when we got towards the palace, it would be darker and shift into night.

But our plans changed when we remembered that Impa wanted the message delivered by sundown. Last time she sent me to do something, I carefully interpreted the message of "sundown" as "sun is down". So I didn't return until late that night. After that experience though, she made clear to emphasize "sundown" by clarifying that, "If you're not back before I can't see the sun, you're dead."

So we had until the very last possible fleeting instant of dusk. Our original plans were just altered to be an hour and a half earlier.

Who ever said procrastination was a bad thing?

"Navi, just for a little while," I say pleadingly, lifting the top of my hat. I've been treated to at least five you-look-ridiculous's but now it's looking like it's proving useful after all. "You can slip in and out of prison bars. We're not that lucky."

She gives me a long-suffering sigh and zips under there, giving a few strands of my hair an annoyed tug, but I let it go.

"You kind of stand out too if you haven't noticed," Blaze adds. "What's with the green? Seriously, you look ridiculous."

That makes six.

But I know his opinion doesn't really count for anything anyway, and I just shoot him a glare.

"There's absolutely no way we're getting past the palace gate this way," I say quietly, peering around the corner. "There's only one or two guards maybe, but the ledge on the other side's pretty high and there's not much of a way to go around it."

"How about up?" Blaze suggests with a smirk, tugging on a few vines right next to us, testing their support.

"Whatever works." If up's the only chance we've got of getting in, then it's up we go.

I'm slightly surprised they haven't put any guards up here. This certainly puts a knot in their whole security plan. From here, not only can we get past the gates, we can see the entire scattering of guards from here to the palace doors.

Not that seeing how many guards we're up against counts as anything considered relieving.

I wonder if they're as smart as the guards at the drawbridge...

Blaze is already looking like he's going to pounce, drawn up on his hands and knees in the typical stealthy pose of a Sheikah. You can see him mentally calculating his way around these guys.

"All right," he finally says, "We're going to have to jump down just past the gate, but keep to the side until the path turns. Then we'll quickly dart past the guards and-"

"I've got a better idea," I cut him off, and next thing I've got a deku nut in my hand. He grins, and I chuck it as far as I can let it fly. The next thing we hear is a loud crack, along with a shattering of something that sounded breakable, echoing into the distance. Half of the guards in the entire area run over with their spears poised.

I figure they probably haven't worked out what they're going to do when something like that happens, but honestly, I'm not complaining.

We pretty much take the same route Blaze was calculating, only we don't have to duck and dive and wait as much due to the lack of guards. I have to admit, it's a lot easier than even I would have suspected. Just shortly after, we're already at the doors of the palace.

"And we're back to the same problem we had in the first place," Blaze mutters, examining the possibilities. There are two guards on either side of the entrance, and they were smart enough not to chase after the deku nut, so we figure they deserve at least some credit. Other than that, we've got wall. Down the right side are more guards, and they're a little bit distracted, but it's looking difficult to scale that side anyway. The left side ends at a ledge.

I pace up and down the left side and then grin. "How about up?"

Blaze doesn't look like he knows whether or not to comment on that, but he's grinning widely too. Eventually he decides to just keep his mouth shut and follow me over.

From here it's looking pretty easy. We can't sneak just behind the two guards. I'm giving them the benefit of the doubt and thinking they're probably smarter than that. But the moat serves as a golden opportunity.

"Do we have to?" Blaze whispers in a groan, instantly understanding my plan.

I smirk at him. "Is the ickle Sheikah afraid of a widdle bit of water?" He glares at me, and I know I've appealed to the side of him that won't let anything injure his pride. He creeps in before I even get a chance to move, and starts drifting around to the other side. Still grinning like a maniac, I follow suit.

On the other end, however, we're still not seeing much luck. There's this tiny little hole in the wall that I suppose we could squeeze through, if we somehow managed to magically turn ourselves into eleven-year-olds, but for some reason I don't anticipate that opportunity presenting itself anytime soon.

To make things better, we can see just well enough through it to make out a scattering of guards standing just a few feet away from it.

Wow. I guess they are getting smarter.

Luckily Blaze is ahead of me on this one. He's snatched up his own deku nut and sets it right in the middle of the hole, before handing me a slingshot. I arch an eyebrow. "Your aim's better," he shrugs casually, before taking position on the side of the wall, getting ready to climb it in that super-secret-stealthy way that only Sheikah can pull off.

I pull the deku nut back on my slingshot and let it fly, not wasting any time throwing myself at the wall when the two collide and let out a bang twice as loud as the one before. I'm clambering up the wall as fast as I possibly can, a little bit more alert than before after that noise. I get to the top and realize I'm not the only one a bit more awake.

Looks like we scared the crap out of those guards.

They practically trip over themselves in a rush to get to the noise. All of the guards in the garden except for one run over to examine the source of the sound. We can crawl along the wall all the way to the end, just in front of the courtyard, where the last guard loyally stands.

"Can't we just take him out?" I ask in a groan, picking up a piece of rock from the wall and fitting it to my slingshot. It would be so much easier. And I don't know if they're going to fall for another deku nut.

"Only if you want to deal with the mob when we come out," Blaze replies darkly.

I growl and try to puzzle my way through this. I'm only five minutes into puzzling, however, when one of the other guards walks back and starts talking to our last guard. They both frown, and our final obstacle follows the other guard away, to something they probably think they've discovered. I can't believe our luck.

This means I have to deal with prince-ss however, and I'm not very excited about that. But Hell, it's better than being arrested.

Blaze and I leap from the wall and sprint through the large marble archway into the courtyard, where, exactly as Impa said he would be, stands the prince.

Farore.

I'm not going to lie.

He's pretty damn handsome.

He's got kind of shaggy, sandy blonde hair tinted with golden streaks that falls into his eyes. Bright, greenish-blue eyes. There's a tiny hint of gray in there somewhere. It kind of reminds me of the sky as the storm begins to clear.

Ahem.

Getting a better hold of myself.

"You have a message for me," He speaks, not fully a question but not fully a statement either. He scans us up and down, dwelling on me probably a little longer than I'd like. I can picture the "you-look-ridiculous" thought forming in his mind and I wince, pulling off my hat and releasing Navi. I can't help but notice that he looks like he's dressed less like a noble and more like an average person, normal tunic and boots and such, and he's got a sword at his hip. Probably just in case of an attack. With the guards on the ropes like they always are, I suppose he's probably a little bit stressed out as well.

"That we do," she pips up. He gives her a curious little glance as well, and I can already tell he's working out the kinks in association.

"Your highness," Blaze says, knowing that if I have to say it I'll probably explode. He knows I'm not so big with titles, groveling, or anything related to the two. I hand over the neatly rolled-up letter.

"Thank you," the prince says gratiously, before his eyes flicker up towards us again. "May I inquire as to your names?"

"Blaze of the Sheikah," Blaze says humbly.

"Aeria," I state quickly and just leave it at that. I can tell Blaze is already lifting an eyebrow towards me. "The fairy's Navi."

There's a flicker of amusement in the prince's eyes. "Christian," he replies, imitating my clipped tone. He glances at the roll in his hands before glancing up again, a frown marking his face. "You two are..."

"Friends," Blaze says quickly. "Just-"

"-friends," I complete his sentence. We both glance towards eachother and then look away.

Din that was awkward.

Both of us have been asked enough in our lifetimes. There was one short period of time where we played with the idea of more than that (and then did more than playing with it), but we'd both realized it was weird.

You'd feel weird too if you felt like your boyfriend was your brother.

Christian seems satisfied enough with that answer, and unfurls the message. His frown deepens as he reads, and we just stand there as patiently as we can.

Another loud bang sounds nearby as he finishes reading, and we all look up.

That one wasn't us.

Christian suddenly looks very alert.

"We have to go."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I've turned halfway towards the marble archway when the prince calls my name.

"Not that way," he says grimly. "You'll be blamed in an instant, there's too many guards."

I raise an eyebrow, asking him without saying a word how the Hell we're supposed to be getting out. Blaze winces at my lack of groveling respect, and I can sense Navi rolling her eyes. But it doesn't affect Christian any, so I don't see why it bugs them.

He's already walking towards the wall. "We'll take the servants' corridors," he answers with his back to us, tracing a finger along the intricate marble design as though looking for something. "It will get us all out of the castle with as little guard interference as possible." Whatever he's looking for, he seems to have found it, and there's a quiet grating noise as the stone slips into the wall, giving way to a long passageway.

Blaze is already behind the prince, ready to go, and he nods pointedly towards the tunnel. "You coming?"

"Yeah," I reply, staring at the tunnel, but as I take my first step the whole world gives a dizzying lurch and my vision goes black.

Blood stains my skirts, my hands, the entire floor, and I feel like puking, but something tells me to keep going and hide. The servants' corridor is the nearest exit I have, and I make a break for it...

_The world fades into white._

_Horribly vivid red eyes blaze from out of nowhere, their gaze penetrating my very soul. My blood runs cold. I can't move. I'm frozen on the spot._

_A blurred shadow steps into the light. There's nowhere to go. I have no way of defending myself._

_His sword flies forward, and I can't avoid it. It slides through my stomach easily._

_Goddess it hurts!_

_"Fool girl," he says, laughing at me as I clutch the blade in my gut._

_"Your time has run out."_

A scream brings me out of my sudden vision, and I find myself on my hands and knees in the middle of the castle courtyard, one hand pressed to my stomach.

It takes me a minute to realize that the scream is my own.

"What the Hell just happened?!" I hear the prince's voice demand above me. He sounds like he's both angry and freaked out, like I'm involved in some sadistic, twisted joke.

"Aeria," Blaze whispers gently, but urgently. He's crouched down beside me, gripping my arm with one hand and placing his other arm around my waist bracingly, attempting to help me to my feet. I look up and into his eyes, surveying his face. There's absolutely no way he can mask his emotions at this point.

They're the absolute palest color of gray-green I've ever seen, and they're still standing out due to the fact that his face has become three shades whiter than usual.

He looks absolutely terrified.

A piercing scream rings out nearby, and this time it's not my own. All of our heads turn directly to the source, and I swear my heart's just skipped a beat.

"We need to get out of here," Navi says immediately, a slight tremor in her voice. She's buzzing nervously in circles above my head. Even as she says it, I head towards the tunnel, Blaze half-supporting me.

"Are you all right?" Christian asks me quietly, waiting at the entrance until we pass through.

"Just peachy," I mutter sarcastically in reply.

Attractive as he is, this guy just isn't rubbing off on me.

* * *

Ten minutes of dimly-lit winding passageway later, we find ourselves crawling out of a trapdoor in the floor of a very run-down and abandoned house in Hyrule Castletown. Blaze has stopped supporting me now that I've finally managed to get my footing. I can't see it, but the sound of screaming and crashing coming from outside serves to tell me that we've gotten ourselves into a real mess.

"Don't worry. I'll get you to Kakariko safely," Christian assures us as he gets to his feet, helping us out.

He'll get us out? Nayru, he's not just a prince. He's a psycho prince. Like he really thinks he's got any fighting skill on us. We're Sheikah for goddess' sake! I'm already anticipating having to risk my neck in order to drag his sorry ass out of this place.

I'm glaring daggers at him, but he ignores me.

"I don't think there's going to be a better time than this," Blaze mutters darkly, whipping out a dagger and heading towards the door. I can't help but agree. It doesn't sounds like it's getting any less violent out there. The prince isn't saying anything, but I don't particularly care about what he thinks in this situation, and I'm going with Blaze.

I half-stalk over to the door and snatch the doorknob. As soon as I turn it, it practically falls out of the door, leaving nothing but a clean hole where it used to be. Dammit. This is doing absolutely nothing for my patience.

Blaze opens his mouth to make a suggestion. "You could just -"

Somewhere midway through his sentence, the combination of mental prince, the chaos outside, and my already flaring temper, my patience snaps. I slam a kick against the door and it crashes down into the alleyway.

"- do that..." Blaze finishes weakly.

"So much for stealth training," Navi snorts, zipping towards me. Christian decides to follow wordlessly.

Thank Farore.

My temper's only just beginning to get better when one of servant girls from the castle collides with me, and we both stumble for a moment before regaining balance. As she quickly rights herself, her eye catches the prince.

"Your highness please!!" she shrieks. "You have to get out of here! They're here! Moblins! Everywhere!!"

Christian tries to keep his expression unfazed, but you can tell that he's shrinking a bit in his boots.

"Please, just stop for a moment," I say gently, trying to calm this lady down. She turns soft light-brown eyes up towards me, and they widen (if possible) even further.

"You..."

Half a second later her entire face freezes in that horrified expression, and I hear the most sickly sound I've ever heard in my entire life.

I look down and there's a stained blade erupting from the woman's chest.

And instantly the full weight of the entire situation hits me.

I've been taught at least the basics of defending myself for a long time, but I'd never actually imagined myself needing them. I've never been in a battle like this.

I've never actually seen someone die before.

My blood runs cold.

Her expression is emblazoned in my mind, that wide-eyed stare of horror. Of death.

I shake myself out of it.

There's no way I'm going to get out of here alive unless I let it go. There are people dying left and right, and as much as I don't like it, I'm going to be seeing a lot more of this on the way out.

And by Din I'm not going to get killed because I was too busy simply staring at a corpse.

I look up and at the face of the single ugliest thing I've ever laid eyes on. I don't even know how to describe it. A human rat is about the closet I can get to it. Its little beady black eyes stare at me blankly. There's no intelligence behind those eyes. Just a lusting for blood.

It recognizes me as another thing to kill, and raises its sword.

But before it can do any damage, I snatch Blaze's dagger right from out of his hand and plunge it into the beast's chest.

With a squeal it topples onto the ground.

I look down at it's filthy corpse and grimace. There's this feeling like I'm going to throw up forming in the pit of my stomach, but I repress it. The first thing living thing I've ever killed.

Something tells me it won't be the last.

I turn to Blaze's shocked face and Christian's hardened expression. "Well?" I ask incredulously. "Are we going to get moving or what?"

We end up in the square without having to kill a single thing. But it's only due to a combination of insane luck and the fact we were running as fast as our legs would carry us.

I tell you, it look a thousand times worse out here than it sounded like from safe within that little piece-of-crap house.

There are...things...everywhere. Moblins, Bokoblins, Lizard beasts (Lizalfos), everything from the twisted to the unrecognizable. And they're destroying everything in their path.

Goddess I wish I had more than my puny little daggers and throwing stars.

"We have to fight our way to the gate!" Christian shouts above the chaos.

Thank you Captain Obvious. Like I hadn't already figured that out.

As I keep pushing on, a house to my right suddenly explodes into a billion pieces of rubble. I stop for a moment.

Oh crap.

The Lizalfos seem to have gotten their hands on bombs.

I look just to the right and I see a family trying to escape a couple of Moblins. With a growl I leap forward and test exactly how well all that Sheikah training has prepared me.

The first Moblin doesn't even notice me until I've got a dagger in it's back. Simple enough.

Meanwhile, the other two take a second to realize the third's missing, and when they do, they simply look right and left in wonder. The second one turns just as I reach it, and before it can react, I've plunged my dagger yet again, right into it's chest. I push it over and look at the third one.

Unfortunately by now, despite its lack of intelligence, it has finally realized I'm there.

It swings a sword at me and I step to the side, before kicking it full in the face. It stumbles backwards and trips over the body of its fallen companion. I fall upon it before it can get back up, and for the third time, my dagger plunges into Moblin flesh.

Well that could have been more difficult, I think to myself as I get back on my feet.

"LOOK OUT!"

Something large slams into me and throws me onto the ground, knocking the wind out of me. Then all of a sudden there's a deafening explosion and the entire building right next to me bursts into flying rubble, expelling at least a dozen Moblins with it.

My vision's only just begun to clear (I'd hit my head pretty hard when I landed on my back, and the dirt and debris is only just now clearing up). I'm feeling a bit of pain from several scratches and bruises from where the debris hit me, but that's nothing compared to the weight on my body. Something's lying on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

I focus my gaze upward, and find myself looking into Christian's vivid eyes.

He looks a little bit shocked and we're both a bit frozen, so we stay there for a minute just staring at eachother, before I finally speak up.

"If you'd please, _your highness_," I hiss, "Get the Hell off of me."

He stares at me in surprise for a second, before his eyes widen, abruptly realizing just the awkwardness of this position. Half a second later he leaps to his feet.

"Leave me down here why don't you."

Again, he looks slightly surprised, but a second later he offers a hand to help me up. I brush some of the dirt off of me.

Wait. Where's Blaze?

"Damn," I swear. I'd lost sight of him when the bomb went off.

"Over here!" Navi shouts. I look to where she's hovering over a Moblin that Blaze has got his hands full with, circling its head with a glowing yellow light.

I didn't know she did different colors...

...I wonder if she does pink...

I mentally store this curious piece of information away for later and then leap into the fray, Christian at my heels as we take down the stupid pig.

"I was wondering if you'd forgotten about me," Blaze laughs nervously as it lands in a heap on the ground. "I mean I knew you wouldn't...you didn't...did you...?"

I hastily decide to keep my mouth shut, and he gives me an unsatisfied little glare.

"I think we've got bigger problems," Christian says nervously, and I turn around.

There are at least a dozen huge skeletons, heavily clad in armor and carrying gigantic swords, standing right behind us. Stalfos.

And I'd thought they didn't exist

Farore, Din, and Nayru, there is no way we're getting past these things with our dinky little daggers.

"Go to the temple!" I scream at the other two (Christian doesn't even care that I'm the one making commands, he's bolting full-out for it), before running like a dog with its tail between its legs as fast as I possibly can. I'm vaguely aware of Blaze screaming every swear word he's ever heard in his life in every possible combination he can think of beside me. I don't even dare steal a glance behind me. I'm terrified out of my wits and if this is going to save my life, I really don't give a damn about running away from a fight.

I practically trample about seven different Moblins flat as I make my way up the stairs and towards the temple entrance. Blaze, Christian, and I nearly trip over ourselves scrambling through the large gate. The instant we're inside, I turn around and for the first time see just how close those things are to murdering us. They're barely two feet behind us when we slam the doors in their faces. I practically jump on top of Blaze to throw the bar across them.

The stalfos beat on the gate, but it doesn't seem like they're going to be able to get in for a while. For a second we just stare at the doors.

Then our legs turn to jelly and we all collapse onto the ground.

"Thank Nayru..." Blaze says hoarsely, all the color drained from his face.

I laugh nervously and then it turns almost giddy. I'm alive.

It takes a second but the other two join me an the next second we're roaring in laughter. I think I might be going psychotic.

I really don't care.

I'm just too happy to be alive.

I get to my feet and help Blaze and Christian up as our laughter slowly begins to lessen in intensity. I'm still crying from laughter. We're all losing our breath.

But we're not the only ones laughing.

My heart stops, and all of our laughter cuts off, leaving a single voice of chilling laughter, echoing cruelly against the marble temple walls.

I can make out the shadow of a figure from the corner of the room.

"Christian...?" I say breathlessly, unable to sound bitter, biting, or any emotion at the moment.

"Yeah...?" he asks back, tone matching mine exactly.

"That had better be one Hell of a letter."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"I expected you'd come here." The figure speaks, voice just a chilling as before. There's a hint of amusement in his tone. "But I must admit, your choice in company is rather curious."

I can't tell for a moment who the voice is directed to, but then the figure slides out of the shadow. I gasp involuntary.

He has red eyes.

Cruel red eyes, like in my dream.

But they're not focused on me.

Christian shifts forward, a stony and resolute expression on his face. The man looks him over carefully, observing him as though examining a sword, trying to see just how sharp the blade actually is. Then his eyes flicker towards Blaze. Blaze is keeping his face as blank as possible, but I can tell he feels like passing out as the red eyes survey him.

The eyes fall upon me.

Like Christian, he takes a moment longer surveying me, but my reaction's different. For once I don't feel like wincing or looking away. I feel cold. I feel a weight in my stomach, and I don't think I could move if I tried.

"Nice fairy," he smirks, sounding slightly annoyed. "Bet you think you're something big back home. But I wouldn't think it wise to risk her tiny little neck in this."

I don't understand what he's saying. All I know is that Navi's looking like exploding into blue sparks, she's so furious. But we both know she's tougher than this guy expects.

A silver rupee she breaks his nose at the very least.

The stranger takes a step forward, his features still unclear. He's too far away to make out his face. But apparently I'm not going to be seeing his face clearly anytime soon. He and Christian both pull out their swords, looking ready to kill.

"I don't think even bravery will save you here, boy," the stranger smirks, red eyes glinting maliciously. Then half a second later, he and the prince are battling it out. Blaze stands transfixed, too phased to make a move. Great.

Looks like I have to be the one to make some sort of move so that Christian doesn't get killed.

I chuck one of my throwing stars right towards the stranger. It grazes his sword arm, and his weapon nearly falls from his hand as he lets out a shout of pain.

"That might."

A pair of red eyes turn to glare at me, and the stranger switches his sword to the other hand. "You have more guts than I would have originally guessed," he says coldly. There's a slight touch of uncertainty in his voice, but I'm pretty sure that it doesn't matter how much guts I've got, he's pretty bent on spilling them all.

Christian is about to attempt a blow while the stranger's preoccupied, but at that exact instant the stalfos break through the door, and the whole scene freezes as we all just look at eachother.

I don't think I have any guts left for that guy to spill.

Blaze can't keep up his Sheikah mask any longer either. He looks like he's just crapped his pants.

Goddess.

We are so dead.

Suddenly everything goes into fast-forward. Christian has his hands full with a number of Stalfos, Blaze at his side, apparently having been "convinced" (meaning cursed at and threatened repeatedly) to snap out of it.

Red-eye guy seems to have decided he's going to take me out before Christian. What happened to the first plan, you know, him first, then me? I liked that plan better...

Buuuuuuuut apparently he doesn't.

He doesn't attack me quickly like in the battle between Blaze, Christian, and the Stalfos. He raises his sword in slow motion, a sadistic grin across his face. I can tell that in his mind, I'm just a stupid, defenseless girl with nowhere to run and no way to fight back.

I know I'm not, but I can't help feeling a little bit terrified anyway.

Navi does her little yellow-light thing behind his head, and I whip out a throwing star as fast as I can. He dodges, an is-that-the-best-you-can-do look on his face. He keeps walking towards me and I take a step back, this time hurling a dagger at him.

He must have been expecting another star, because he wasn't ready for that attack. The knife embeds itself in his shoulder and he stops in pain, before giving the dagger a quizzical look. Without a sound, he pulls it out of his shoulder, glares at me, drops it to the ground, and keeps marching forward.

My goddess.

That's not normal.

That is so not normal.

I'm dead. I'm dead dead dead dead dead.

I'm chucking every possible thing I've got in my pockets at him, but he's managing to dodge them all. Now and then one grazes him here or there, but he keeps on advancing. I back into something. Now I know there's nowhere left to go.

For a brief moment, I look towards Christian and Blaze. They're still in heated battle with the stalfos. My eyes immediately lock on to the sword about to take off Christian's head.

I don't even think. My hand flies out of its own accord. A throwing star snaps the arm-bone-thing of the attacking Stalfos clean in half.

Christian only recognizes how close to his neck the blow was when the arm still holding the sword clatters to the ground. For the first time, he looks at me in shock. There might be a hint of gratitude in his eyes, but they flicker towards my attacker too rapidly for me to know for sure.

I'll just assume there was.

The psycho stranger's only a few feet from me. I reach for another throwing star.

Oh no.

Oh please no.

I'm all out of weapons.

The red-eyed stranger's close now, though his features remain fairly hidden. His evil grin proves that he knows I'm out of anything even resembling a weapon. I find myself inching back as far as I can onto whatever it is behind me. An altar. Nice.

I'm going to die on an altar.

Well isn't this great.

The stranger's got his sword trained on my heart, when all of a sudden he arches his back in pain. His arm flings wildly, nearly taking my head off. It would have if I hadn't ducked.

From between this guy's legs, I see Christian's face. Apparently he had to duck too. He's holding a bloody knife.

"You saved my life, I save yours," he says quickly, and we both jump to our feet. "We're even."

"Thanks," I say breathlessly.

Neither of us see the stalfos behind Christian. He lets out a groan of pain as my throwing knife stabs into his shoulderblade. Stupid thing picked it up after losing its arm.

The stranger's back on me, and before I can do anything, he's grabbed me by my neck, lifting me clean off my feet.

I can't breathe.

I don't know if he's trying to strangle me or deciding where to throw me. All I know is that I'm going light-headed from lack of oxygen. I'm vaguely aware that one of my own throwing stars has just flown past me, and that there's something warm trickling down my arm.

Can't breathe.

Turns out he decides to throw me. I fly through the air, expecting to hit the wall and shatter every single bone in my body.

No wall comes. I hit the floor.

It still hurts, especially in the rear area.

But I could have sworn there was a wall...

The stranger stares behind me in shock. I look behind me.

There's an octagonal room, lit only by a few windows. In the center is a raised platform. In the center of the platform is a pedestal.

In the pedestal is a sword.

Thank the goddesses! I'm saved!!

I scramble towards the pedestal as fast as I can, throwing myself at the sword. I immediately wrench it out of the stone. There's a metallic ring as the blade comes free.

At the sound everything stops.

Christian is looking at me from his knees in shock, knife still embedded in his back. Blaze looks confused. The stalfos just look stupid.

Not like they didn't before.

Wait...

Where's...

A blade punctures my side.

I scream.

The face of the stranger is all of a sudden right in front of me, vivid despite my blurred vision from the pain. For the first time I can make out every detail of his face. And every aspect is cruel in its very nature.

"You..."

My world goes black.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A Short Break**

Out of the corner of his eye, Christian watched as a horrified Blaze let out an anguished cry.

"AERIA!!"

As she fell to the ground on the stairs, her expression was that of absolute horror, but not just that...there was confusion...like she had seen the man before, somehow...

With a groan, Christian wrenched the dagger out of his back painfully, trying to piece the situation together while avoiding getting killed.

The door wasn't supposed to open. After the death of the Hero of Time, after the deaths of the royal family, it should have been closed. Eternally.

And the sword...

He couldn't explain any of what had happened. It just didn't make sense.

The stranger watched her unconcious form curiously, an expression of wonder across his face. Then finally, he turned to glare at Christian, his red eyes boring deep into his soul. However amused he had been before, all traces of it had vanished, replaced by pure anger as his expression clouded over with ferocity. He snarled.

"Take them."

As the stalfos began to loom in on them, Christian's heart began to race. There were too many, no way they could win. They had to escape.

Blaze focused more on getting to Aeria. His eyes darted to her figure as the red-eyed man started towards her, and he attempted to run to her side, but was blocked by a stalfos who was intensely focused on killing him before he could do so.

Navi flew into the air out of nowhere before any of them could reach her. "Don't you dare touch her!" she screamed viciously, hurling herself at the man's face.

He snarled as he was assaulted by flying fairy limbs, blood streaming from his nose, but he flicked her aside easily. "I'd like to see you stop me," he growled. She fell to the ground beside Aeria's head, her light flickering slightly before going dull.

At that point, Blaze had finally gotten rid of his stalfos attacker, and ran to head the man off. But Christian was closer.

He leapt over the blood-stained altar as fast as he could, throwing himself between the red-eyed man and Aeria's body, all the while trying to ignore the pain that was tearing through his shoulder. "You want to get to her, you go through me first," he snarled, his heart pounding in his chest, but even still, he held his ground. "You can't kill me. I know who you serve. I know that he wants me alive."

From the savage look on his face, it was clear that the man was done playing games. "My master," he hissed coldly, "will have a very different opinion once he discovers exactly what has happened here. Neither you nor your friends will live for very long. Not even her courage," he growled with narrowed eyes, savoring the word, "will be enough. But I suppose you're wise enough to know that already."

Blaze was at his side at an instant, his emerald eyes dancing furiously, like fire. "You will not get anywhere near them."

The man gave a heartless laugh. "On the contrary," he replied, eyes flickering with amusement. "I think it's too late for that."

As though they had choreographed it, the stalfos formed an intimidating circle around the three and the pedestal. Christian ended up back to back with Blaze, as he tried to formulate a plan to protect them all, but the ring only tightened, closing in around them, the red-eyed man headed straight for him. His heart threatened to jump out of his chest as all hope for survival quickly disintegrated.

The scene shattered instantaneously, as the stalfos broke ranks and lunged for. With a desperate cry, Christian raised his sword and hurled himself into the fray.

Suddenly he was blinded by a flash of bright light, accompanied by a sudden crack like a whip.

Impa appeared out of nowhere, throwing him and Blaze to the ground beside Aeria. "Protect her!" she screamed, and the two didn't hesitate, throwing themselves over eachother. There were a series of bright flashes, each one so blinding that Christian found himself screwing his eyes tightly closed. For a brief moment, he squinted in an attempt to see what was going on, but all he could make out was a woman with red hair in a white uniform and a few other figures, fighting off the stalfos.

"Hold on!" came Impa's voice again, and there was another echoing crack, before the whole world shifted to white.

* * *

They slammed onto the floor of a house in Kakariko. Impa's house, Christian thought, unable to come up with any other answer.

"Get up, get up!" Impa demanded impatiently, scowling. Blaze and Christian quickly pulled themselves off of Aeria's unconscious form, and for the first time Christian recognized a warm, wet feeling on my hands and chest.

He was covered in blood.

Her blood.

Blaze was too. He looked like he was going to puke, but was too terrified, staring at her in horror. There was no mistaking the fear for her in his eyes.

For a moment, Christian merely studied her unconscious figure.

The first time he had seen her, in the garden, from first impression...

Well actually, he had thought she was beautiful.

The garb was a little strange. The only non-Kokiri who ever dressed like that or had a fairy was Link. He hadn't expected to ever see it on anyone else. But it fit for her for some reason that he couldn't place. It just fit her well. Her hair was long and blonde, glinting golden in the light, and falling down her back. And her eyes...her eyes were unlike any he had ever seen. They were the most original shade of blue...he couldn't even place what they looked like. One minute they reminded him of the sky during the sunrise. They they'd have all the intensity of the sky at sunset. Now and then there were greenish glints, and the color would shift. But he could place strength in those eyes. Courage. Determination. And fiery passion.

Too bad she had to be absolutely crazy.

But now...she was so pale as to look deathly. Blood flowed all over her front, and her face was drawn into an expression of pain. Her skin felt like ice.

What did the stranger want with her?

Impa scooped her up immediately and set her on a table. Her face looked grim as she begins rummaging through a bag of healing supplies. "Dalia," she said gravely, "Get the others. Take care of those two."

A woman with auburn hair came and took Christian by the arm, supporting him and leading him to a chair. Another male in Sheikah uniform came to get Blaze, but he refused. "I'm not leaving here," he argued stubbornly, eyes glued to Aeria.

Impa didn't even turn away from her work, keeping her back to them. "You will leave this room immediately. Let Dalia and the others take care of healing you, and let me take care of her before you harass her."

Reluctantly, Blaze let himself be led to another room of the household. The woman (Dalia, he guessed) led Christian just behind the him. The exhaustion of everything that had happened and the pain in his shoulderblade finally kicked in, and he drifted into a state of dazedness.

The last things he heard were worried murmurs before he slipped off into sleep, letting the Sheikah heal him in peace.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_"You understand exactly what this means..."_

_"It's beginning. We can't hide it anymore."_

_"The door...the altar...the sword...they'll have pieced it together by now. The enemy will know it before they even do."_

_"What do we do now?"_

_"We have to do what's best. We have to tell them."_

* * *

"Well see, she wouldn't wake up...Impa doesn't tolerate tardiness, I had to get her moving somehow, and I thought it was the only thing that would work...even if it did have some damaging effects, it worked..."

"Crude but effective I suppose. I doubt they'd appreciate it if we did it now though."

I can make out voices in the room. Light fills my eyelids, and I force them to open, feeling very weak all of a sudden.

"Look who decided to join the world of the living," Blaze grins, looking absolutely relieved seeing me awake. Christian's sitting beside him on a stool. He nods politely as a greeting.

I pull myself up in the bed to sit up, but immediately cringe. Pain flows through my side, and I find myself slumping back against the headboard, clutching my side.

"You're not fully healed yet," Christian explains concernedly. "Just relax a bit."

"Thanks for the advice, princess," I say bitterly. Blaze's grin broadens.

"I think she's almost back to normal," he says amusedly, while Christian looks insulted.

"So why exactly are we all crowded in my room?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

"The others are having a meeting to discuss the Castletown incident," Christian says, still scowling. "Naturally, none of us are allowed to be in on it."

"Of course not," I mutter, wincing again as another shot of pain rips through my body. "What do we do now?"

"Wait," Blaze says matter-of-factly. "Impa's called off lessons for the past week. All the Sheikah are terrified, no one leaves their houses. We haven't been able to rustle up anyone to hang out with at all. It's been rather boring."

Wait...oh Farore, how long was I out?

"What?!"

"I think I was pretty clear," Blaze frowns.

"How long have I been out of it?!" I half-scream. The two of them look rather shocked. "And how much time have you guys been spending in my room?" I add, slightly horrified.

"A week and a day," Christian supplies. "And we've been here only when we were bored."

"Which was pretty much most of the time," Blaze adds light-heartedly.

Goddess, have neither of them heard of even a little bit of decency?!

"You stupid-" I start, but all of a sudden, I feel light-headed. I fall back in my bed and drift out of consciousness.

"Damn. She's out again. So...what do you want to do?"

* * *

The second time, I awake to silence in my room. My eyes flutter open, and I see Impa sitting at the foot of my bed, just watching me.

The light coming from the window indicates that it's very late in the afternoon. It's almost sunset.

I feel stronger than I did before, enough so to sit up in bed with less pain.

Impa regards me with concerned eyes. For the first time I can actually place her expression. She looks slightly worried.

"Aeria..." she begins. "I think we need to talk."

She's right of course. I want an explanation of Castletown. And quickly.

I can remember...

...those eyes...

...that face...

"You understand the story of the Hero of Time and the Royal Family, do you not?" Impa begins, voice and expression grave.

Truthfully I don't know the whole story. Just several basic details.

"Not all of it," I say honestly.

"You know the basics...Link arose as the Hero of Time to rescue Princess Zelda from Ganondorf..." Impa pauses. "The most important and relevant part of the story comes afterward. After Ganon was sealed in the Dark Realm."

"Okay..."

She takes a deep breath and begins to recount.

"Princess Zelda and Link eloped, and married in secret. The marriage of a royal and a commoner was of course forbidden by tradition. They didn't return until after King Daphnes, the soft-hearted man that he was, managed to change the law. This was a few years later, after they had had a child...a daughter, only a month of age when they came back to the castle.

"Only a few years later, Ganondorf's followers reunited, in hopes of bringing the dark lord back from the Dark Realm. They launched a surprise attack on the castle, led by the most powerful of Ganondorf's men. In the attack, the now-King and Queen, Link and Zelda, were murdered. Their daughter managed to escape the attack, but was tragically lost to the fire after being trapped within the castle."

A flash of regret and sorrow crosses Impa's face. I've never once seen her look that way...like she's suffering. I don't like it at all.

"The key point is in that both Link and Zelda held triforce pieces. Normally, the pieces would have passed to their murderers. But they both died defending their daughter, an act powerful enough to protect the pieces. They died voluntarily, meaning that their killers had not earned the right to carry them. Instead, the pieces were passed on to their daughter, the only remaining blood-link they had, and the one they had died to protect."

"But she died in the castle," I point out. I'm reminded of my nightmare, and a chill runs down my spine.

Damn dreams.

Impa nods. "And so both of the triforce pieces were dispersed. With no direct murderers, having passed through the child, the pieces became held within the two people they chose, whose hearts most represented the ideals of the triforce pieces, as they did when the triforce separated when the Hero of Time came."

My mind flashes back to Castletown.

"I don't think even bravery will save you here, boy..."

"They want the pieces," I say grimly. "The Triforce of Courage."

"Half-true," Impa agrees. "They want to free Ganondorf. They don't know how yet, but they're already preparing. They want to gather the pieces for him. And for a long time they believed the prince, Christian, to be the holder of the Triforce of Courage. Thus the attack on Castletown. However, they discovered not one, but two Triforce pieces, and in unexpected places. After recent events, they'll understand they were mistaken."

I frown. "But who..."

My memory flashes again.

_"Nice fairy," he smirks, sounding slightly annoyed. "Bet you think you're something big back home. But I wouldn't think it wise to risk her tiny little neck in this."_

Oh no.

This isn't right.

Not at all.

"They think I hold Wisdom..." I say disbelievingly. "I don't, you're right, they're mistaken...I don't hold anything, I..."

"No. You don't hold Wisdom." Impa watches me with a hard expression. "But their mistake was in that Christian doesn't hold Courage either."

"But..."

"There was no way couldn't have been noticed by the enemy. You acted remarkably brave about the situation. You pulled the Master Sword from the pedestal. Meanwhile, Christian managed to keep a fairly level-head about the situation, acting conservatively as opposed to your bold and fairly fearless manner. They were wrong. Christian does indeed hold a Triforce piece. But it is not Courage."

It sinks in before she even says it. I feel slightly nauseated.

He's the wise guy.

I'm the brave one.

"Their attempt on Castletown failed for the most part. They did not acquire the Triforce piece from Christian. They unexpectedly found that he held a different triforce piece, and at the same time encountered a new threat." Her face becomes even more grim. "But at the same time, they have benefited. The now know who holds the other piece. And they associate that person with a person from the past, who pulled the same sword from the same pedestal many years ago."

My heart drops.

"I can't..." I stutter. "I don't have anything. I don't have the triforce piece. The sword-"

"Only one person can pull the sword from the pedestal," she replies, "and you unfortunately happen to have the same stubborn Kokiri issue as that person did. For all they're concerned, you have been dubbed with the same status as Link. It may not be true, but they've associated you with the position of the Hero of Time, and now their ultimate target is you."

Oh goddess.

Link was the other Kokiri.

The one Mido used to compare me to. Make fun of.

Me? Hero of Time?

Hell no.

And I'm their target.

I think I'm going to be sick.

"None of it's true," I say stubbornly. "I don't believe it. You can't prove to me that I have a triforce piece. You don't even know that I have a triforce piece..."

Impa shifts uncomfortably.

"...do you?"

She starts awkwardly. "The sages have always known. I rescued you from Castletown when the attack on the Royal Family was launched. I found you half-dead in the streets, and I saw the symbol on your hand."

I stare at her in shock and horror. "You said I burned it on hot iron!!" I cry incredulously. Her mouth twitches into a crooked grin, looking slightly triumphant.

"You were stupid enough to believe it," she replies back cooly.

It's not true...

But then...

The words of the Deku Tree come back to me.

I was brought there for protection during war and pain.

They never said how or why I was brought back.

I'd never thought to question.

But then...

They lied to me...

My entire life, I've never known who I was or where I came from. And it's always irked me.

I still don't know. But they kept this from me. It's my past. I want to know.

Why would they do that?!

"I carried you off as quickly as I could. If the enemy had found you, you'd have been killed within an instant. If they'd found out about you, you would've been hunted down. I had to get you out immediately. I went to the only place I knew was safe."

"Kokiri Forest," I mutter. "In all this time, you never said a word. You could have said something. Anything! Why would you keep my past from me?!"

Impa's face is carefully blank.

"It was for your protection, your upbringing..." she says. "You were so young...think about it. Let's say you're 6, 7, 8 years old, and I say, 'Oh you have the Triforce of Courage, meaning Ganondorf's out to get you!' What would you have done?"

"Wet my pants, cried like a baby in the fetal position in the corner of my room, and then believed that the Deku Tree would protect me after being comforted in various heart-warming ways by both him and Saria," I retort. "At least I would have known!"

"What if others had discovered it?" Impa shoots back. "If you didn't know about it, though you just had an extremely abnormal burn mark-" I glare at her viciously "-then nobody else would question it either."

"It's part of who I am! I know absolutely nothing about who I am!" I shout angrily. I don't usually snap at Impa. But this has always been a personal issue for me.

I've always been the Kokiri-without-a-fairy.

The Kokiri-who-wasn't.

The nobody.

The outcast.

The orphan.

With an annoyingly absurd burn scar that was only there sometimes.

I'm stronger than before, and I manage to pull myself out of bed. I'm still awkward on my feet, but I don't care.

"You had no right to keep that from me," I hiss. I stalk out of the room, and out the front door.

I climb onto the rooftop to watch the sunset, all the anger and hurt welling up inside me. And exhaustion.

Can't believe I didn't realize it wasn't a stupid burn scar...

I scream in frustration.

Then pass out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

I've lived here for half of my life.

You'd think that living another week here would be just the normal, boring existence it is as always.

But apparently not anymore.

Impa hasn't been leaving on any trips at all lately. I figure it's because all these people she's been visiting, these Sages, are all already here.

Now they just hold meetings inside the house, forbidding anyone else to be in on them, and nobody ever sees or hears from them.

I won't lie. I've tried. Desperately.

Somehow I always get caught.

Well actually one time I passed out after Blaze sucker-punched me in the gut, forgetting I was injured, which blew the whole thing. But he's been apologetic in every way possible, his noble nature making him almost a slave to me. I thought about asking him to do things he shouldn't do, just so he'd do it...but I figured he'd gotten more punishment than he deserved. Apparently those Sages are just as scary as Impa, and put them together...

...let's just say that I had to do a hell of a lot more to put Blaze back to normal than usual.

Now it's lonely here. Everyone's busy.

Impa's in the meetings. All the Kakariko townspeople have locked themselves up in their houses. Even Blaze and Navi aren't around.

Stupid Navi's involved in the meetings with the Sages for some reason.

Blaze went back to living in his own home three days ago. His mother, Andura, was so terrified after the attack that she had brought him home practically seconds after the healers finished with him (he'd been the luckiest of all of us, and the Sheikan healers still insisted he stay for a while, to monitor him...he was still scratched up pretty bad). She's always been overprotective.

But I suppose she has reason to.

Blaze had always kept particularly quiet when his family was mentioned. I was the only he'd ever confided in with the full details. It wasn't because it was some sort of secret or anything. I think it just hit home to him. A major blow to his heart.

_"Why is your mother always so worried about you?" I'd asked him one day, as we both sat on the roof of Impa's house. It was always a convenient place to sit and just talk. I was fourteen at the time._

_He'd shifted uncomfortably, and I could see the gray side of his eyes coming back. "Aeria..." he'd said quietly, eyes downcast. "It's because of Dad."_

I'd personally known Blaze's father, Gunther. When I'd come in from Kokiri, he was the first to welcome me. He was my favorite grown-up of the group. When I was younger, I'd cried. Whenever Impa left, I'd go to my bed, only to end up crying, lonely, missing Kokiri Forest, and the only familiar face I had. Dalia never succeeded in consoling me. So instead, Blaze's family took me in until Impa returned.

The first thing I'd noticed was how strikingly similar he and Blaze were. They had the same facial features, the same short black hair. The only difference was in the eyes. His father had had dark, dark green eyes, much darker than Blaze's, that twinkled, like the stars in the Forest at twilight. And they were just as warm and comforting as the Forest.

Andura was beautiful. She was very fair and slender, and had silvery-blonde hair and eyes a shade of light gray mixed with blue, looking like a foggy morning. Blaze's eyes had the same gray, tingled with emerald, at a perfect balance. She always had a smile on her face. That was what I'd remembered about her most.

Whenever we'd gotten in trouble, Andura scolded us. Both of us. Impa's punishment wasn't enough apparently. But Gunther would laugh at us, long and heartily. He would ask us where our schemes came from, how we discovered different things...and then and only then would he punish us and send us off. He had the same sort of mischievous nature we had, and a temper too, which he proved after we'd really made trouble (accidentally of course), but he tried to set a reasonable example for the both of us. He was the closest thing I had to a father, like Impa was the closest thing I had to a mother.

One day I left Impa's house to find Blaze to goof off like we usually did. I was thirteen, had only lived there for two years. Gunther had left about a month previously. They never said why at the time.

I stopped about a hundred feet from the house. Andura was talking to a Hylian guard just outside her front door. Blaze was there with her.

All of a sudden Andura crumpled to the ground, sobbing.

Blaze only stood there, looking more stony-faced than I'd ever seen him in his life. I'm sure there were tears on his face, but he almost never let them show.

The guard turned and left, and Blaze led his hysterical mother into the house.

I returned every day, but nobody would ever answer the door, no matter what I did. Neither Blaze nor Andura came out for a month. I had half a mind to bomb the front door open, until Impa came and stopped me. She didn't punish me.

She told me Gunther was dead.

He'd been deathly ill and had been taken away to skilled healers, who'd worked for a month before their efforts proved fruitless.

I cried.

I cried a lot. I'm sure Blaze was crying a hell of a lot too. I missed him. So much that finally, one day, I snuck through his window.

He'd been coming up to his room when he found me there, stepping out from the frame and landing on the floor. For a moment he only looked at me.

I have never seen his eyes any grayer than I had that day.

We stood there for what seemed like ages, just staring at eachother. Finally, I just grabbed his hand. "Come on."

I took him downstairs, and found Andura sitting on a rocking chair in front of the fireplace, watching the flames. The creaks from the staircase made her turn to look at us.

She looked more weathered and old than I'd ever seen her. Her eyes had lost all their color. Whenever Blaze's eyes grayed-over, there were still remnants of green glittering behind them. But hers had no blue left in them at all. They were just gray and hollow. I never again saw the defining smile that I always thought made her who she was.

We looked at eachother for a minute, and she attempted to grin, a bit happy to see me I guessed, but she still looked irreversibly sad. She didn't say a word, but nodded her head towards the door as a sign of approval.

I took Blaze to the stables and saddled up our horses. He never asked where we were going. He just went. I led him out of Kakariko, and then tore across the field. He wouldn't race me as usual. So I came back and looked him squarely in the eye.

Still gray.

I knew I had to get him moving. I had to do the cruelest thing I could to get him angry enough to distract him from grief.

I stole his father's flute from him and ran.

Gunther's flute had always been significant. He'd loved to play. He'd play it until Blaze was asleep. He played for me too when I was there. We both believe it to be his father's most prized possession. We stole other things from him as jokes, but we were both smart enough to know that trying on that was unforgivable. He even taught us both how to play.

I never looked back to see if he was following me. I simply urged my horse on, racing as fast as I could, tearing around Hyrule field in random directions for at least an hour before the sun began to go down. I raced around the ranch and disappeared from his view, before heading to the ledge right nearby it and sitting on the fence.

I waited. Blaze would find me soon enough, angry as hell. I had to get him going to get him alive again. He would understand soon enough. He might beat me up in the process, but I felt like that would be worth getting him back. So I waited, playing a pretty little melody I'd learned on the flute to pass the time as I watched the sun begin to set.

Blaze arrived about ten minutes later. I could hear his horse trotting up to me and stopping, before he slung himself off.

I was half-expecting him to push me off the fence, off the eight-foot drop from the ledge. I was expecting broken bones, a furious Sheikah boy, and an even more furious Sheikah leader. Instead he came and sat beside me.

I stopped playing and held out the flute for him to take back, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Keep playing," he only said, refusing to take it back.

I looked him in the eye, and only then began to see the bright green returning. I gave a weak smile.

I played until the sun was almost completely down, and then we headed home.

_"I get that she doesn't want to lose you too," I'd said. It had only been a year since Gunther's death. Back then I thought Andura just needed a long time to grieve. I didn't know that it would permanently affect her. "But she can't think that you'll die out here. The most that can happen to us doing what we do is that we get a broken bone or something, Impa heals us, and yells at us. Even as Sheikah, there's not much that happens. Illness was not something she could prevent."_

_"He wasn't sick," Blaze had spoken suddenly, voice flat._

_I'd looked him in the eye, not quite ready for that answer. He looked at me back, grim-faced._

_"Dad left to head off a group of Ganondorf's followers. They were setting off towards the ranch. He and a group of soldiers fought them off, successfully defended Lon Lon...but he vanished in battle...they never found him..."_

_He bowed his head, the grief coming back._

_"Mom's afraid I'll die fighting them too."_

Looking back at that day, I finally understand. Blaze's noble, guilty look. Part of it's just his conscience.

The other's guilt for worrying his mother.

The grayness always gives it away.

After Castletown, I'd be surprised if she ever let him out again. Her worst nightmares nearly coming true. I haven't seen him at all since he went home.

It's like Gunther all over again. I miss Blaze.

But this time I get to live with Christian.

Oh goody.

We've spent our entire time together doing chores around the house, finding a billion ways to torment eachother...

Turns out we're still just as annoyed with eachother as before.

Today we're scrubbing the kitchen floor.

We're both on our hands and knees with scrub-brushes and a bucket of water. Christian starts off in the corner. I hang near the wall standing between me and the Sages' conference, hoping to hear tidbits of information.

I still haven't forgiven Impa yet.

"You shouldn't be trying to listen in on them," Christian points out, still scrubbing his corner. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Forgive me, _princess_," I hiss irritably, "If I'd like to know what's going on and what's going to happen to us rather than have other people controlling my future and ordering me around."

He grins and shakes his head in that you'll-never-learn sort of way. "When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"When you stop acting like one," I shoot back. I begin viciously attacking the floor with the scrub-brush.

"I don't act like a princess," Christian mutters under his breath, but refuses to try and annoy me any more and resumes working on the floor.

The fact that he won't annoy me kind of annoys me more than the actually annoying me.

If that makes any sense.

"Are too," I mutter back.

He sighs in a long-suffering way, letting out a silent chuckle. "You might not be Kokiri, but you've sure got the immature mentality of one."

I glare at him ferociously.

Since I've gotten back, I've foregone the green outfit. Mainly on Impa's orders. Which I don't understand. So now I'm back in Sheikah uniform.

Christian makes fun of that too. He calls me cross-dresser.

Bastard.

"You missed a spot," I say in an annoyed tone, pointing towards a patch of dirt on the wooden floor.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," he says, tone matching mine. But he begins to scrub the spot anyway. "Where's your blip?"

"In the meeting with the others," I say, not looking up from my work. He refers to Navi with all sorts of names now, blip, dot, speck, you name it.

"So I get you're like a Kokiri-that's-not," Christian frowns. "Which explains the fairy. But even then cross-dresser...isn't that what the boys wear?"

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" I hiss angrily.

His face lights up with a crooked grin. "When you stop acting like one."

I scowl, and out of the corner of my eye, I can see him shaking his head again. "I don't understand why you keep doing that," he says amusedly. "For half a second, I begin thinking, 'She might actually be somewhat pretty,' and then you go and frown on me like that and it messes it all up."

The floor's clean. We begin to gather up our brushes and such. I stand up.

"Fortunately I don't give a damn what you think," I say cooly. "You missed a spot again, princess."

Christian's still on his hands and knees, and frowns. "Where?"

"Oh," I say casually, picking up my brush and the bucket of water we've been using. "Right _there_."

I dump the entire bucket over his head.

The buckets sits on his sopping wet head like a strange hat. I can hear him swearing as I strut out the door and outside with my head held high, leaving him to mop up and relishing in my revenge.

Ah, how sweet.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

I walk out into the morning sun.

They'd been right.

Absolutely nobody is around. The attack at Castletown's really put everybody in a lockdown.

I'm really bored.

And I really miss Blaze.

It's like how it was with Gunther all over again.

I walk up to the door of his house and knock, but I know nobody will answer. There isn't a sound on the other side. So I go around to the other side of the house, standing on a box and leaning towards the left, where Blaze's windowsill is just above me. With a leap, I manage to get a good hold on the ledge right under his window, leaving me hanging there. I reach up with one hand to pull the windows out and open...

...Dammit. Andura's even got that locked. She's really got the place secured.

I keep both my hands on the window ledge and try to swing my feet over to the box again. I can reach it with one foot...

My hands slip and I fall into a small pile of hay and dirt with an, "Oof!"

So much for avoiding any sort of strenuous activity. The healers are going to murder me if I don't open this wound up again and die of blood-loss first.

"Farore Blaze," I swear under my breath, getting to my feet and brushing myself off. "What kind of prison have you landed yourself in?"

I head off back towards the front door, and decide to give it another go. I knock, a little bit harder than I did before.

Nothing.

My side kinda hurts. When Blaze does get out, I'm going to give him crap about leaving the window locked.

I give the door a kick, but it doesn't budge. Now particularly annoyed, I take about ten steps backward, take a deep breath, and then sprint full-out towards the door, slamming myself against it.

Useless. I fall back onto the ground, having achieved nothing but major pain all along the entire side of my body.

Oh goddess...ow...

That's it. No more wasting time.

"Now you're gonna get it," I hiss at the door in a very cruel and smug sort of tone. If Navi was around, she'd look at me like I was crazy, and say something like, "It's a door, stupid." And in my mind I'd come up with a counter-argument. I know it's a door. I don't care. It hurt.

I miss her too.

Wow.

Never thought I'd say that.

I pull out a bomb (I'd finally gotten so bored that I lifted one from the bomb shop...after all, exploding things can be pretty entertaining), smirking at the door, and lighting it.

Apparently the Sages actually came out of that room for once.

I'm about to set it down in front of the doorway when none but Impa (who's not looking too happy at all) snatches it right out of my hands and hands it to this giant...rock...thing...behind her.

A Goron.

The biggest Goron I've ever seen in my life.

Not that I've seen very many though.

Its smiling at me, looking very friendly. I decide it seems nice enough. But I find myself wondering if it's a boy or a girl...

"Such fiery spirit," it rumbles, laughing heartily. Wow its got a deep voice. I decide it's male. "It's been a long time since I've seen a personality such as yours...a very long time."

I give him a grin. I think I like this guy.

He nods my way, and raises the still-lit bomb. "Thanks," he says.

Before sticking into his mouth.

I stare in horror.

He put it in his mouth.

He's eating it!

Din, Farore, Nayru, what the hell is he playing at? Why isn't Impa stopping him? He's committing suicide here, any second that bomb's going to go off and we'll all be covered in Goron guts, oh goddess this is going to be bad...

A second later there's a muffled booming sound. The Goron sighs contentedly and rubs his belly.

I'm still horrified here.

He _ate_ it.

Seeing my expression, he begins to laugh. "You Hylian folk have such weak stomachs, I've always said." He smiles good-naturedly at me. "We Gorons have much stronger bellies than you are used to. I forget that it may be surprising at first."

I smile weakly.

Remind me to avoid the Goron food.

Impa raises an eyebrow at me, attempting to give me her signature melt-glare. Unfortunately for her though, ever since I found out about all this Triforce junk, it hasn't been working. I still feel a little freaked out, but I arch an eyebrow back. Impa has really been getting on my nerves lately.

"I don't think Andura would appreciate the constant attacks on her household," she says, keeping her tone carefully neutral. "It would be best for you to leave them alone, lest you want Blaze to ever come out of there again."

I mutter something about sneaking in through the attic window.

"Oh ho!" the Goron laughs again in amusement. "There she goes again."

"I find encouraging her doesn't help all that much," Impa says icily, still glaring at me. I give her my absolute best smile. "I'll make sure Andura knows to keep it locked."

I figured she would. I wince a little bit.

But I already know that the attic window's already locked.

I'm actually thinking about sneaking in through the chimney...

"Anyway," Impa begins again. "Aeria, I'd like to introduce you to Darunia. He's the chief of the Gorons, as well as the Sage of Fire."

Male. I knew it.

"A pleasure," I nod politely, knowing that if I don't, Impa will bite my head off.

"As is for me," Darunia nods in return.

Impa turns in the direction of the house. "I suggest we head back," she says tonelessly. She's still annoyed with me, I can tell. "We'll all be having lunch about now."

I can't deny I'm hungry, so I go along with it.

We walk into the house only to find everybody already at the kitchen table.

May I add how sparkling clean the floor is?

"You're just in time, Impa," comes a voice from the other room. In walks a tall, strong-looking woman dressed in slightly-revealing white garb. She's deeply tanned and has bright red hair tied up in a ponytail. I can only guess she's Gerudo.

She looks at me and cracks a grin. "What's up, kid?"

Apparently it's a rhetorical question, because she keeps on walking towards her spot at the table after giving me her peculiar little greeting.

"Thank you Nabooru," Impa says graciously, as she and Darunia take their own places at the table. I look for my own empty chair, and find it across from Christian. He's still soaking wet, I see. And glaring ferociously at me. I manage to hold back a laugh, but I can't help but grin. I take my seat. He just keeps glaring daggers at me.

I look down beside me towards Navi, who apparently has her own spot at the table. She's sitting cross-legged on a pouf of cotton, a strawberry and a blueberry on the small saucer set before her. At the moment she's too occupied munching on a raspberry the size of her head to notice me.

"Hello to you too," I mutter towards her. She looks up and gives me a red-stained grin.

I look around the table only to the most peculiar group of people I've ever seen in my life, all chatting amongst themselves. There's Darunia, the bomb-eating giant Goron. He's sitting to a plate the size of a platter, I see, which is covered with several rocks (weird, I know) and a couple of big black spheres, each with a few leaves coming out the bottom. I recognize them as bomb flowers and grin.

To his right is the Gerudo called Nabooru. She looks content eating some sort of very overcooked meat. I'm not going to lie, it looks kind of like leather. But to each their own.

To his left is this fish thing. I assume she's a Zora, and she's a princess named Ruto, so I guess she's their leader. She's fairly pretty, but she kind of looks like she's pouting, and she gives off the air that she thinks she's better than everyone else. I watch her eat her fish daintily and have half a mind to inform her that her diet almost seems cannibalistic, but I figure that wouldn't give a good first impression. Not that I really care.

Impa sits with a scowl across her face, hardly touching her food (which is probably the most normal brunch I see around here, just toast with butter and jam). I decide I'm not going to look at her very long.

Then there's Christian, poking his eggs around, stopping every now and then to brush his sopping wet hair out of his eyes. He's just peculiar in his own right.

And lastly there's -

"SARIA!" I cry out happily, automatically recognizing her. "What are you doing here?! How did you get here?! You're not dead?!"

She laughs, her green eyes twinkling. I can't help but laugh, noticing she's got a taller seat than the rest of us, she's so short. Goddess was I ever that little?

"You're so big," she says in awe. "You grew. Didn't take long did it?"

"You're so small," I grin back. "I think you shrank."

Christian looks up at the two of us and smirks. "Fairy-friends," I can see him muttering to himself, but I ignore him.

"So really, how are you here?" I ask her excitedly, practically dancing in my seat.

"Sage of Forest," she replies back in a very explanatory way. "It lets me out of the forest anyway."

"Oh," I reply, my heart sinking slightly. "You're one of them."

"We're not that bad," Saria says in a reassuring way. Her voice drops low. "And we had about as much fun in those meetings as you did scrubbing floors."

I grin and look back towards Christian. "Oh I highly doubt that," I reply smugly.

I'm only just digging into my eggs and bacon (no rocks in my meal, thank you), when Impa speaks up.

"Now that we're all here and well-fed," she begins (apparently I don't count as a person), "I think we need to give a few of us some basic information."

No kidding. After meeting for a week to get things done, there had better be some important things getting done.

"After Castletown, we all know that the enemy is regrouping," Impa states matter-of-factly. "They'll be hunting out both Christian and Aeria here."

"Yippee, we're wanted," I say sarcastically (and quietly so Impa doesn't kill me). I think about raising my hand to give Christian a high-five, but he's giving me a don't-even-think-about-it look.

"So among our highest priorities will be keeping these two undiscovered. All action from here on end will be conducted in the most secretive matter possible."

I mutter to myself.

I'm getting nothing from this.

Keep me and Christian safe, yaddiyaddiyadda. We have our own security now. I'm so thrilled. Except not.

Other than that I know nothing. Further action would be...?

"On a worse note," Impa says gravely, "We believe that Ganondorf's troops have been becoming more organized. They haven't been acting in the random manner they usually do. Their actions are becoming more planned, more destructive, such as the attack in Castletown. There are leaders rising up among the ranks, leaders with much more intelligence than his typical dark beings. There is reason to believe that many of our own people are turning traitorous to join the Dark Lord."

What?!

Oh this is just wonderful...

"There have been Moblins sighted just near the Lost Woods," Saria adds grimly. I look to her in shock. Catching my expression, she adds, "Luckily they've just been running around Hyrule field causing trouble for anyone who passes by. There's no real overall purpose to their action."

"It seems that more and more Moblins, Lizalfos, Stalfos, everything are coming out of nowhere," Nabooru fills in. "They're spreading out over Hyrule extensively, even if they are in small packs."

"We believe they're just scouts searching for any abnormal behavior occurring in each of the regions," Impa supplies. "Nonetheless, it gives us our proof that the enemy is already hunting. It would make sense for them to start their search near Kokiri Forest, due to your insufferable need to wear your ridiculous garb."

I feel a twinge of guilt. At least they can't get through to the Forest. The Deku Tree's protection will keep them out.

"This being so, you are forbidden to leave Kakariko," Impa says to me and Christian. Mostly me. I can tell because she's glaring at me. "Leave meaning go anywhere near the gates, through the caverns, over the cliffs, or through Death Mountain."

She knows I'm looking for loopholes.

"She has to go extensively for you," Christian grins in amusement. I glare at him.

"We'll leave tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" I half-scream. "Where?!"

"Where it's safe," Impa says firmly. She's not going to give me any more information. I can't believe her.

"Am I going to get any information at all?" I demand.

"What you need to know," she says in the same tone.

What I need to know?!

Apparently having a triforce wasn't something I needed to know. What next?

"I'm done," I announce to the table, even though I've only eaten half my food. "Is there anything else?"

"Don't go near the gates," Impa repeats, a killer look in her eye. She also quickly adds, "Or any of Andura's windows."

"Fine," I reply back cooly. I clear my plate from the table, trying to ignore the awkward silence that seems to have come over the entire table. Navi gets up to go with me, but Nabooru calls her back, gently.

"Stay with us for a while," she says, trying to lessen the tension caused by my behavior and Impa's commands. "We need to discuss a few more things."

Of course they do.

Because I can't be involved in any of the general discussing.

I head outside with the intent of disobeying every limit she's just put on me.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

She didn't block the chimney.

I'd dropped the letter down just a while before, praying that there wasn't a fire burning at the base.

I depend on Blaze a lot more than I'll ever admit.

It had been as short and un-sappy a note as I could make it. That I missed him. That if he could get away, I needed to see him before tomorrow. That if he couldn't, it was goodbye for a while. And that he ought to unlock his window.

I'm trying to keep my woeful thoughts to a minimum, but it's not working too well. All I can think about as I stare up at the ring of cloud around Death Mountain from Impa's rooftop is that I'm leaving everything behind. I've walked around the whole of Kakariko 4 times, staring at each house and shop mournfully, with new appreciation for their very existence. Now just looking at anything seems to give me this nostalgia that only makes me more glum.

Maybe it's wrong that the last day I have left here, I don't want to spend here. But I can't watch it anymore. 4 rounds later, I think I deserve out for at least a while.

Impa forbade going near the gates, walls, ledges, or anything that could serve as a possible exit. I've got to admit, she's got the entire list covered.

But see, she forgot to mention that I can't be on the other side of any of those things.

And I know how to get there without an exit.

I always knew Impa would regret teaching me to "poof".

Technically it's called teleportation, but "poofing" stuck to me better. Simply put, I start off here, I end up there, no rules broken. Just bent a little. Besides, what she doesn't know can't hurt her.

I look out towards the gates of Kakariko, and close my eyes, before throwing a deku nut, which explodes with a loud crack as I vanish into a puff of smoke.

I open my eyes.

I'm standing on the bridge crossing the end of Zora's River, just outside the steps leading up to Kakariko.

Free at last. I sigh. Hyrule field is so expansive and open and free...it's one of those places where you realize just how insignificant your life is, where you realize how small you really are. The sky is a dazzling blue, and the grass soft and springy, rustling softly in a sweet breeze.

There's a taller patch of grass across the bridge. I flop down there and stare up at the sky, trying to find pictures in the clouds.

I swear that lumpy one looks kind of like Christian's head.

Hehehe, I bet he'd have a few choice words to say to that.

Mmm, I'm kind of tired...

* * *

_"Come on, Aer," Blaze complains. "Like he'd really hide it there."_

_I snort. "If you were an evil villain, where's the first place you'd hide it?"_

_He rolls his eyes. "Not in a 'Sacred Meadow' where little kids could play with it."_

_"Because a bunch of kids would love playing with something that looks like a spike bomb with eyes," I retort._

_"Well I sure would," he shrugs._

_I stare. "Did your mom drop you on your head or something when you were little?"_

_"Haha, funny," he retorts, taking a step into the huge log deep within the Lost Woods. I watch as he passes through the darkness and out of sight, before following._

_The white light on the other side is almost blinding. I recognize the entrance to the Sacred Forest Meadow immediately._

_"Come on, Blaze, if we don't get the weapon first, the world is doomed," I whine, as he looks at the maze ahead glumly._

_"Why do they like puzzles so much?" he mutters, shaking his head. He stops midswing through the third head-shake._

_"Because puzzles are torturous," I reply easily. I don't get a sarcastic remark or comment of agreement back. "Blaze?"_

_Blaze doesn't look like he's heard anything I just said._

_"Hello?" I say, waving a hand in front of his face. "Anyone in there?"_

_"Where the hell did you come up with a spike bomb with eyes?" comes a voice._

_I blink, but Blaze's mouth hasn't moved. Actually, Blaze hasn't moved. He seems to have taken on a picture-like quality, like an imitation, an illusion._

_My dream shifts into another setting, and Blaze disappears entirely. I'm in Hyrule Field, staring forward at a stranger walking towards me._

_He's very handsome, I'll admit. He's tall and fairly strong-looking, with a boyish sort of grin. Long, slightly wavy dark chocolate-colored locks frame his face, falling to just above his shoulders. He regards me with a pair of soft, deep brown eyes. He actually seems sort of familiar, but I can't place where from..._

_"Spike bombs with eyes," he says again in a casual, teasing manner. "You sure have interesting dreams."_

_"It's my dream," I say, matching his tone perfectly, as the corner of my mouth pulls into a sort of crooked grin. "And it's my dream that's brought you to existence, so you might want to shut up and enjoy it while I'm asleep."_

_"Too true, too true," he shrugs. Did I say just handsome? I meant absolutely gorgeous._

_Sometimes I really appreciate the creator of such figments of imagination that is my mind._

_"So," he begins again, "Why are you dreaming of me? Is there any other purpose to my existence besides to stand here and look sexy?"_

_"I really don't know," I reply with a shrug. "Dreams don't have to make sense, do they?"_

_"No, but I wouldn't let all this beauty go to waste," he grins, posing. I can't help but laugh. At this, his grin broadens. "Look how much prettier you are when you smile."_

_His voice seems kind of familiar too, now that I think of it._

_"Have we met before?" I ask, cocking my head to one side._

_"Maybe in another ridiculous dream," he replies in a self-satisfied sort of way. "Who knows? With you, it could be anything."_

_"Guess so," I reply casually in agreement. His smile broadens._

_"Well, see ya cross-dresser," he says casually._

_I watch him curiously, the vague feeling of an illusion beginning to appear on the edges of my vision. He turns and begins to walk away, looking back only once._

_"Don't run into any spike bombs," he grins, and my vision finally fades into black, the faint sound of whinnying echoing in my ears._

* * *

Still whinnying.

It's kind of annoying.

This is the part where I curse my mind for creating annoying horses in my dreams.

I open my eyes.

It's almost sunset, and that annoying whinnying is still ringing in my ears. "Ugggh," I groan irritably, sitting up in my comfy patch of grass and rubbing my eyes.

Another whinny fills the air, accompanied with several guttural shouts. I peer forward from my spot and immediately duck down.

Moblins.

There's about 5 of them surrounding a horse, backing it up to Zora's River. The horse is in a frenzied panic, rearing and shrieking as each of them try to restrain it with ropes. Every now and then, it kicks a different Moblin down. One of them's managed to get a rope around its neck, but it looks like the horse is putting up a hell of a fight.

_Impa will murder you if you're seen_, I tell myself.

_But the poor horse_, the other part of my mind says in a pouty voice.

_But the Moblins..._

_Then don't get caught._

Hmm, well, I guess that makes sense.

I pull out my slingshot and a deku nut, but then I reconsider and exchange a rock. I don't want to hurt it. Just startle it into full power.

I carefully take aim at the horse's backside and let it fly.

The horse bucks and lurches forward, hurling itself into a full-out gallop and knocking down all but two of the Moblins. Another is holding onto the rope around its neck still, being dragged face-down in the dirt. After about 10 feet it gives up and skids to a halt, as the horse just keeps on going. The other Moblins pull themselves to their feet and chase the horse stupidly, trampling their fallen comrade in an almost comical manner.

I'm about to thank myself for doing such a good deed when I realize that the horse is smart enough to have recognized where the rock came from and is headed straight towards me.

So is the pack of Moblins.

Stupid horse!

"Stop...stop horsey...stop...STOP..." I pray but it keeps hauling towards me while I just sit there in a state of horror, counting off my options.

Stay here. Die due to stampeding horse.

Stay here and dodge the horse. Get caught by Moblins. Either get killed by them or by Impa when she finds out.

Jump on the horse...

I actually don't have time to come up with the consequences of that, because the horse is practically 3 feet away, but I figure my other options weren't that great anyway and I leap up and throw one leg over the horse's back as it speeds by, grabbing the loop around it's neck.

Riding sideways is a lot more difficult than I'd thought it'd be.

Luckily the other side of the horse is blocking me from the Moblins' view.

Once we're far out of sight of the Moblins, I take a minute to pull myself fully onto the horse's back. I grab the dangling end of the rope and tie another loop, making one make-shift stirrup.

We slow down a little, and the horse looks back at me.

Oh goddess that is the most human-like evil look I've ever seen. I recoil slightly.

All of a sudden it takes off at full-speed, and I slide sideways, one hand still holding onto the rope around its neck. I consider bailing until I realize that my foot's caught in the stirrup I made. Wonderful.

This isn't an awkward position at all.

The horse - a she I now know, and goddess help me, I wish I didn't - seems bent on hurling itself into a glade nearby. I find myself twisting and turning in all sorts of ways to dodge various bushes, logs, and trees that could easily knock me out or kill me.

"Oh, so this is the thanks I get for saving your sorry hide!" I shout indignantly, having just pulled my head in abruptly to avoid it getting knocked off. We come to a clear area, thank Din.

In response, she bucks. I lose grip on the loop around her neck and fall on my back painfully. Oh, and did I mention my foot's still caught?

As soon as she comes back down, she slows to a walk, but doesn't stop to give me the time to free myself. I spend about 10 minutes trying to reach the loop around my ankle before I give up and end up being dragged by my foot throughout wherever-she's-going, muttering the entire way.

This is never getting to Christian.

Apparently she was just looking for a particularly good-looking patch of grass, because she stops to graze a while in. I take the opportunity to free my foot and wipe the long streak of dirt off from all the way down my back.

"You're welcome," I mutter irritably. She raises her head and gives me an innocent look. "Now, if you'll finally excuse me, it's almost dark, and I have to go and find a way to sneak back home without getting murdered."

I take a few steps to leave, before something nudges my shoulder. I turn to see the horse right behind me, giving me an I'm-so-cute-and-innocent-and-I-didn't-mean-to-drag-you-within-an-inch-of-your-life look.

"What is this?" I ask incredulously. "Now you like me?" I throw my hands up in the air and turn again. She nudges me harder, this time knocking me over, face-first into a pile of dirt. I spit.

"Thanks a lot," I mutter. Something soft and fuzzy nudges the back of my neck. She bites the back of my collar and pulls me up.

I turn to look at her again, wincing. Uuuggggh horse slobber...eeewwww.

"Come on horsey," I say in a high-pitched coo. "Go on home. Come on! Get going!"

She snorts at my falsetto, and takes another step forward, nudging me along.

"Fine then, if you want me to leave, I'll leave," I shrug, turning away. "See ya."

And with that, I started trying to find my way out of the forest.

"Silly horse," I say to myself, shaking my head. "Honestly..." What kind of horse beats you up and then pretends to love you? A mean one. A crazy one.

I stop for a minute.

Kind of like me actually.

Well that's kind of odd. I've never compared myself to a horse before.

Finally I make it to the edge of the wood, stepping into Hyrule Field once more. I take a moment to congratulate myself, when I hear a crack from behind me.

I spin in slow motion.

The horse is still behind me.

"What, are you following me home now?" I ask it with a raised eyebrow.

She gives me an innocent look but I can tell it's exactly what she's doing.

"And what exactly makes you think I'd let you follow me?" I ask her again, but she just watches me with a very human-like grin.

She's not asking my permission. She's going to anyway.

Nayru, she really is me.

I grin back. "All right, all right."

She tosses her mane happily, and trots up beside me. I watch her back carefully.

"You're going to buck me off as soon as I get on," I say nervously. Nonetheless, I cautiously pull myself onto her back.

So far so good.

"All right horsey..." I say slowly.

And just as predicted, she bucks me off and I land flat on my back.

OOOOOWWWWWWWW can't breathe!! Ribs collapsed!!

I'm also vaguely aware of the fairly steady trickle of blood escaping my side.

"Dammit, see this?" I ask between gasps. "I'm injured. Injured. You could have just killed me! If I wasn't two weeks into healing, I'd be dying of blood loss and it would be all your fault."

She walks over to me and nuzzles the side of my head apologetically. Then she bites the side of my collar and pulls me up again, before turning sideways.

"No knocking me off this time," I command. Farore I sound like Impa.

Again I haul myself up, in much more pain than before. But true to her word (okay, not her word, but you get it), she doesn't hurl me off, but starts off at a slow gallop. I lie against her back in massive pain.

"Gotta get back to Kakariko," I tell her, as though she understands. Luckily for me, she must, because I'm too lazy to control the rope around her neck and we end up at the steps.

"Okay," I say. "Impa will gut me if I go in there, so I kind of have to find another way here." She watches me carefully. "Now you can stay here I guess but there's also stables in there, if I can find a way to get you in..."

She walks up the stairs without listening to another word I say, acting like she owns them.

"Well that works," I say to myself. I close my eyes.

There's a puff of smoke and I'm sitting on top of Impa's roof.

The horse walks into Kakariko as casually as possible, although there's not really any way an unoccupied horse walking around town seems normal. But nobody's brave enough to come out of their houses, so there's no one to see her anyway. I sneak off the roof and grab the rope around her neck.

"Shhh," I tell her, putting a finger to my lips. "I'll get murdered if we get caught. Now come on, we'll get you to the stables and you can share some oats and hay and food with the other horses."

She nickers excitedly and I cut her off with more shhing, almost having a heart attack. "What did I say about murder?!"

As stealthily as I can, I lead her into the stables and into the empty stall at the end. She trots in happily.

I'll admit she's actually a very beautiful horse. She's a reddish-brown color with a white mane and tail, and a few white splotches along her hide as well as a stripe down her nose. She looks at me contentedly with her light-chocolate-colored eyes before munching on her hay happily.

I sigh in relief.

The hard part's over.

I sneak back to Impa's house, crawling onto a stack of wooden crates and opening my window. Unlike Blaze, I always leave my window unlocked for this particular purpose.

I'm halfway through the window when Christian's face appears out of nowhere. "Hello," he says brightly.

"Holy sh-" I start before stumbling backwards and almost falling out the window. He throws an arm around my waist and catches me just in time, pulling me back in.

"Saved your life," he grins.

"You're the one who nearly killed me in the first place," I say, narrowing my eyes up at him.

"Well then I suppose I've properly redeemed myself," he replies cooly. I take the moment to unwind his arm from around my waist, and head over to my mirror, pulling as many incriminating leaves and twigs from my hair as I can find. Christian decides to settle himself upon my bed, arms laid back behind his head.

"You know, I'd understand if it was a dog or something," he says with a mischievous grin. "But I don't think Impa would really believe a horse followed you home from somewhere in Kakariko."

I spin around and freeze in horror.

"You can't...you wouldn't..."

His grin broadens. "Relax. Just remember you owe me." He pats on the bed, motioning for me to sit beside him. "You missed some."

I roll my eyes, and flop down, back towards him. He takes a couple minutes to whack the dirt from my back and unwind several twigs from my hair.

"Where the hell did you find the horse anyway?" he asks in bewilderment.

"Fwhynni," I interrupt.

"Bless you," Christian replies politely.

"No," I roll my eyes. "Fwhynni. She has to have a name."

"Farore help us she's named it..." he sighs, shaking his head in amusement. "Poor kid."

I turn and stick my tongue out at him. He's still grinning.

"So anyway," he continues, "What do you think about the weather?"

I stare.

The weather...?

What the hell??

All of a sudden I get drenched with ice cold water. I scream. Cold!! Cold!!

Christian sits there laughing hysterically, and I turn to see Blaze grinning broadly as well.

"Did you miss me?" Blaze asks casually, looking completely satisfied with himself.

"Priceless!" Christian gasps. "Absolutely priceless!"

"You..." I gasp, glaring at both of them. "Dead..."

"Come on now, that's the greeting I get?" Blaze asks. "I go through hell to come see you and you're giving me death threats?"

"All right," I hiss. "I'm sorry Blaze. Now come on, give me a hug..."

"Hell no," he replies, taking a step back and raising his hands in defense. "Not when you're all soaking wet."

"Come on, didn't you miss me?" I ask innocently.

"Not that much," he says jokingly. Then, looking about, he jumps onto the bed, hiding behind Christian. "If you want to get to me, you've got to go through him first!"

"Wait a sec-" Christian struggles, but Blaze is locked onto him.

And at that exact moment, Impa decides to walk into my room.

For a moment we all just stare at eachother.

"I don't think I want to know," Impa sighs.

"You really don't," Christian agrees.

"I haven't seen the two of you all day," Impa continues suspiciously, watching me and Christian. "What have you been up to?"

"Uh..." I say, struggling for an excuse. "Christian and I...we decided to play the archery game today."

Christian looks like he's about to say something, so I elbow him to get him to shut up.

She raises an eyebrow. "The shop's been closed."

"We made our own, where we train," I say. "I won."

"What?!" Christian starts to exclaim, but I elbow him harder in the stomach. He gives a muffled "Oof!" Luckily, Impa doesn't hear him.

"Christian, is that true?" she asks, obviously not willing to believe me unless she gets his word too.

That's not fair. She can't play us against eachother.

"Yeah, absolutely," he lies in agreement.

Impa still looks slightly disbelieving, but she goes with it. "Well, I came upstairs to help you all with your disguises," she continues.

"Wait. What disguises...?" I ask in shock.

"You can't leave tomorrow looking like you always do," Impa says matter-of-factly. "We can't run the risk of anyone recognizing you." She's got that you'll-do-what-I-tell-you look plastered to her face.

Damn.

"I've been thinking," Christian says. "Can I just go back to how I usually look? They all know me like this. It won't matter if I take on my normal appearance."

I stare. "Normal appearance?"

He grins. "I don't do blonde."

"He disguised himself before the attack so that the enemy would see him as a different person," Impa explain. "But they now recognize this appearance as that of the prince. It doesn't matter if he's disguised or not, they know who he is."

"So I can go back to my original sexy self," Christian sighs happily.

"I don't see why not," Impa agrees. "Sit still."

He listens, and closes his eyes as she closes hers as well.

At first nothing happens.

Then, his features suddenly begin to change.

It's like watching a tree grow in fast-forward. His hair darkens shade by shade and grows longer, slight waves appearing. His skin tans a tad more. For the most part, the rest of him stays the same.

They both open their eyes at the same time.

Christian's suddenly got soft dark brown eyes.

I gape in horror.

You were in my dream! How the HELL did you get in my dream?!

Small choking noises escape my mouth. Impa stares at me in bewilderment.

Christian draws a hand across his throat in a cut-it-out motion. He gives me a pleading look.

I glare at him, but go along with it.

"Dust," I say in an explanatory way.

Impa gives me a strange look, but doesn't ask any questions. "Your turn."

I close my eyes. Suddenly I get the strange sensation of something cold running down my back.

Oh wait. That's just another ice cube.

Thank you so much guys.

This time, I know something's happening. I get a warm tickling feeling for a minute.

"Not bad," Christian muses.

I open my eyes. Greenish, blue-flecked eyes. One of the shades my eyes normally turn. Well that's nice.

My hair's a light brown too, with very soft curls at the bottom.

I'm still pretty sexy.

"My turn?" Blaze asks hopefully.

"The enemy hasn't take particular notice of you," Impa says slowly, choosing her words carefully. "You don't really need a disguise."

Blaze's face falls.

I grin.

Someone downstairs calls for Impa, and she turns to the door. "Don't do anything stupid," she says as a general warning before leaving.

We watch the door and listen for the cracks of each step before we turn to eachother.

I narrow my eyes at Christian.

"I think you're the one who owes me, mister," I hiss. "Start explaining."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"It's kind of this link thing..."

"A link?" I repeat, eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. Blaze just sits cross-legged on my bed, watching us intensely and unconsciously gobbling down the chocolates I'd hidden in my room.

"What kind of link? Besides one that lets you into my mind to say corny things like-"

"A mental link," Christian cuts in quickly, and steals a quick glance at Blaze, who looks extremely curious. "It's kind of difficult to explain. I discovered it a few months ago."

"A few months ago?" I ask incredulously. "Then why haven't you invaded my dreams until now?"

He sighs and scrubs a hand through his hair (something he can do now that it's all grown back). "It's not just that. I haven't really gotten the hang of it yet. But I can only get it to work with you, so it must have something to do with the triforces." Triforces. I'm getting sick of the word. "And it only really works when we're both calm."

"Dreaming," I put simply. He shakes his head.

"Not just dreaming," he continues. "Just calm. I was awake, and I think it will work if you're awake too."

"So what happens if I'm in a state of emotional trauma when you try to work the link?"

"It won't be as clear. You might only catch a blur, or only a voice." Christian frowns. "I tried once during that time you were out because of your injury, and all I got from you were a quick few flashes and muffled sounds."

"I didn't get anything," I respond cooly. "One second I had a sword in my gut, the next I was waking up here. That's all I remember."

"You were in pain. That would have made it one way."

I wonder. "Can I contact you then?"

"Via mind link?" he asks with a frown. "It's possible. But I wouldn't know. That's only part of it. I don't quite understand it all."

Something hits me.

"What about your dreams?" I ask quickly. "Do you...have you ever seen something that's actually...happened?"

Blaze leans closer towards us, highly entranced, and gobbling down chocolate at an even quicker rate.

He looks at me in a peculiar way, like he's seeing something for the first time. I begin to feel a little unnerved. "Once," he says slowly. "I saw you."

My hopes fall a little bit. "Yeah, but that could have been any dream."

"No," he repeats, watching me like a hawk. "It was a month ago."

"Maybe you saw me sneaking the gates one day or something, Blaze and I have a tendency to do that," I reply quickly. To believe that he could see the future at this point would mean to have to accept the possibility that my dream might have been...

"But it happened." He watches me carefully. "I watched you try to sneak into the courtyard. The final guard didn't budge. I knew you would run into them, and I ordered another guard to alert him if anything happened. It was real." He pauses, never averting his eyes from me. "Kind of like yours."

Blaze looks at me mid-chew. Suddenly they're both watching me like I'm an alien. "That's not possible," I say firmly. "You can't know-"

"The man with the red eyes," Christian states firmly. "I suspected you'd seen him before. Those flashes I got from you, while you were out confirmed it."

"What did you see," I growl.

"Red eyes. A sword. Pain." He lists them off and brushes them aside as if they weren't important. Now he's looking at me more intensely. "I would've chalked it up to just reliving the experience, if you weren't in the main hall of the castle." He waits for an answer, but I hold my tongue. "When did you have that dream?"

"Just before we met you," I respond in a short tone.

The half-chewed piece of chocolate falls out of Blaze's mouth and onto my bed. "And you didn't tell me?" he says in an offended tone, before popping the chocolate right back into his mouth. I give him a disgusted look.

Christian ignores him. "Both you and I can see little glimpses of the future. But that's not all I'm wondering. I've lived in that castle for a good bit of my life," he says. "So I would know exactly what each room looks like. And I know for a fact that you saw the main hallway, exactly as it was."

"What are you getting at?" I ask.

"I don't think anyone could possibly recall anything to that detail without having spent time there, lived there perhaps."

"I haven't seen a glimpse of it, you're guards are a lot brighter than they used to-"

"When the castle was rebuilt, they modeled it to be an exact replica of the old castle," Christian cuts me off. "To honor the memory of the Royal Family."

I honestly haven't a clue what he's talking about. "And I would know what the old castle looks like because..."

He turns his back to me and faces the window, arms clasped behind his back. "There have been murmurs since the attack at Castletown," he explains. "The inhabitants claim to have seen a green-outfitted defender within the attack. They're starting to spread rumors that one of the members of the Royal Family may have survived, and protected them about a week ago."

"And they think-"

"A couple things, actually," he continues. "One involves Link either surviving or being reincarnated. But another rumor," he turns to look at me, "is that his young daughter may be still alive."

Again, both of them are watching me like hawks. It's getting more and more irritating by the second. "That's not possible," I say in an annoyed tone. "She would have gotten both of the triforce pieces. Impa explained it all to me."

"On what basis should we believe Impa?" Blaze pipes up. "She lied to you about your triforce, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but she came clean with everything else when she told me," I retort. "She wouldn't have a random inconsistency. Besides, I looked up some of the ancient writings. It would seem she's correct in how the triforce would be passed down."

"You would have been very young at the time," Christian says, a look of wonder still plastered all over his face. "Honestly, what can you remember about your childhood?"

"I was a Kokiri. There was this jerk of a kid named Mido, man, he used to-"

"Before that," Blaze interrupts. "Impa said she found you in Castletown, during the attack, and brought you to the forest."

The both of them look so awe-struck that I kind of want to hit them. "I don't remember anything before that. I remember waking up when I was 4, 5, maybe 6 years old in Kokiri Forest. I think I would remember anything exciting like going in a castle before that."

"You didn't remember the attack, and that would probably qualify as something exciting or traumatizing," Blaze points out.

"Seriously though," Christian says, walking towards me. I walk backwards. "What if you are the princess? You don't remember anything before the attack. You don't know where you came from. You ended up with a triforce, and you pulled the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time. What if Impa's wrong?"

He's backed me into a corner, and I place both hands on his chest and give him a firm shove away. "She's not," I repeat firmly. "Or else you wouldn't have the Triforce of Wisdom."

"Have you had any other dreams?" Christian asks, probing me. "When you first met me, you passed out when I opened the servants' corridor. You must've had others."

"Some," I admit. "I've seen the corridor before. Maybe I was the daughter of one of the servants. How else would I know where they were?"

"That's a lot to assume," Christian says slightly exasperatedly.

"Because thinking I'm a princess isn't," I shoot back. "Plus, the woman outside the old house..." I continue.

"She was a maid in the palace," Christian said firmly. "Anna. She worked in the first palace as well. She would've-"

"I recognized her too, but I didn't know where from," I said quickly. It was true. Something had awoken in the back of my mind, but I couldn't piece it together. "I haven't ever had that sort of thing happen...what if she was my mother?"

"She had twins a long time ago," Christian agreed, "but lost them both in the attack, her husband too."

"Maybe one survived," I say, jumping to whatever I can get a hold of. "Maybe I had a sister."

"It's a far-fetched idea," Christian mutters.

"About as much as me magically breaking the rules of triforce inheritance and just so happening to be the princess who might have cheated 1 in a million odds and miraculously escaped a huge castle at a very young age," I argue.

"Don't know about that servant idea," Blaze says stubbornly, "but I'm getting sick of arguing."

"You haven't dissuaded me yet," Christian agrees.

"Whatever," I reply irritably. "But you're both wrong."

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night to explosive snoring.

It's the second time tonight. Blaze, Christian and I had all fallen asleep on my bed talking about what we thought was going to happen tomorrow. I woke up an hour or two ago when Christian had grabbed my face, and found the both of them sprawled out across the foot of my bed. At that point, I took the vast majority of my pillows and made a wall separating me from the other two. This time it's Blaze's fault I'm awake.

"Ugh," I mutter sleepily, and start to make a face at the two of them, but I can't help but grin when I see them. Christian's lying there, flat on his back, completely unaware of the fact that Blaze is wrapped around him in the way a kid would hug his teddy bear. It's completely hysterical, and almost adorable. I wish I could get a portrait of this.

Almost in perfect unison with one of Blaze's obnoxious snores, there's a loud noise from outside. I instantly perk up. Nobody's been out since the attack.

"Christian...pssst!" I whisper-yell. Blaze lets loose another snore. "Christian!"

It's no use. Christian stretches a little bit, and Blaze snuggles up closer to him. They look like a pair of extremely tall children. Looks like I'll just have to try a different way. I prod the two of them in the ribs with my fingers repeatedly, all the while whispering, "Blaze, Christian! Get up! Come on, you stupid lazy bums, up!" Finally, after 2 or 3 minutes, I get a response. Blaze lets out a choked snore and Christian yawns, before they both see eachother, and just stare first in confusion.

Then in horror.

Before they can do what I know they were going to do, I leap forward and cover their mouths, blocking the full brunt of their screams. Instead, there's a muffled noise, and they spring apart from eachother as though the other was something deadly.

"Shut up!" I whisper-scream even more. "Shut UP you two!"

"What are you playing at?!" Blaze retaliates with his own whisper-screaming. "Some kind of prank, setting us up like that? Not funny!"

"Come on, it's not even morning," Christian grumbles, wiping his shirt clean of any possible Blaze germs that might have gotten on him. I roll my eyes.

"Just shut up and listen!" I argue. Amazingly, they actually listen to me, and freeze on cue.

For a moment, there's only silence. But after a minute or two, there's a thud from outside and a couple of muffled squeals, followed by an irritated groan. Then, we all hear the sound of a door creaking open.

"They've gotten inside," Christian says breathlessly. Blaze's eyes go wide.

I don't know who it is, but I've got a nasty feeling in my gut that whoever they are, they're not good.

Suddenly I remember the Sages. They probably have no idea what's going on. "Impa," I murmur.

Then make a break for the door.

"Hold on a second," Christian stops me, grasping my arms roughly. "I don't suppose you have anything you can defend yourself with on you."

"I'm a Sheikah, I don't need anything," I growl in argument. "We've got to tell the Sages!"

"You need your sword," he whispers back, and hands me a dagger. "And you'll need this to get your sword."

"Why do I need a weapon to get another weapon?!"

"Because if they're not on our side, and they get it, we're screwed. Got it?"

I grumble something about not knowing where it is, but of course he has the answer. "Where the Sages hold their meetings. Top, second brick to the left. We'll get the Sages."

"Where will I find you?"

This time Blaze answers me, looking extremely authoritative, and at the same time, slightly smug. There's a glint of mischief in his eye as he says, "Escape tunnel number one."

I grin. We know almost all of the secret tunnels throughout Kakariko. Christian looks thoroughly lost. "What the heck is-"

"On three," I cut him off. He begins to look put off for being left in the dark. "Break. One...two...three!"

Christian and Blaze immediately head around the corner to the Sages' rooms. I dart towards the stairs.

Over the many years I've lived here, I've memorized the creaky stairs. One false step, and everybody knows you're there. And with Impa in charge, you don't even have to make a false step.

I'm grateful for all the practice right about now.

The room the Sages held all their meetings in is right next to the kitchen, so I cautiously tread around the other way.

"Dumbest animals I've ever met," a female voice scorns from around the corner. "How are we supposed to work with these things?"

I peer ever-so-slightly around the edge of the wall. There's another woman there, deeply tanned, with red hair and revealing red garb.

"Gerudo," I whisper breathlessly.

"New management, new plan," the other scowls. "Even if it is a rotten plan."

"Only rotten? Come on Jez, if it were just us two, we would have been in and out hours ago, without making a sound."

A sudden shuffling noise instantly brings me out of freeze mode. I turn towards the sound.

Right in the hall, coming around to the kitchen the way I came, is a moblin, sniffing around for anything suspicious.

It's coming right towards me. If I don't move it'll see me. But if I try and go towards the kitchen, those Gerudo will get me for sure.

As quietly as I can, I shuffle along the wall, towards the Sages' room, nearly bumping over a barrel in the process.

A barrel!

I become momentarily excited and relieved, and I quickly throw the barrel over my head and crouch down low beneath it. It should hide me well enough.

But as the moblin starts sniffing closer, I begin to curse myself. A barrel. Of all things, a barrel! Dumbest hiding place ever! It can still smell me!

And the piece of cheese next to me that apparently fell out of the barrel when I put it on. Great.

I know exactly what that moblin will be thinking when it gets here. "Hey, look, I found a person! Oh and look, food! Double reward!"

I'm partially freaking out and praying when there's a small thump against the side of my barrel. I hold my breath and look out the small hole in the wood.

Right into the face of a menacing-looking rat.

Goddess, can it get worse?

Sure, rats don't seem all that frightening. But the rats we get around here...let's just say they're not your typical rats. They will attack you more often the other way around, and they're tough. I've seen them break open barrels bigger than this by hurling their bodies at them. Believe me, they're smart little devils. And this one in particular knows for a fact that there is someone in this barrel, holding his piece of cheese, and that's not going to last very long.

"Oh please don't," I beg the rat in whispers. "I'll give it to you, I swear, just don't. You want the cheese? Come on, be a good rat...cheese..."

It's beginning to look annoyed. I've got one more minute till either the rat rats me out, or the moblin sniffs me out. I decide to give it one last desperate shot, and pin all my chances on the first idea that pops into my head.

"Go get the cheese!" I whisper as I turn my barrel towards the moblin and flick the morsel out of the hole at least 4 feet away.

The rat goes for it, but not without first bumping against the barrel in an irritated way.

The moblin notices the cheese too, and its piggy little eyes glint with glee as it abandons its hunting to go for it as well. It picks it up off the ground and is about to shove it down its throat when it notices the rat right in front of it, growling at it.

That's how vicious these rats are. They actually growl. I'm not even kidding.

The mobin holds the piece of cheese up high above its head, a gesture clearing stating: "Mine." But the rat isn't going to take that. I watch as the mouse backs up, and then slams all of his weight against the moblin, knocking it down with a yelp, as well as knocking the piece of cheese from its grasp.

"What the hell?" one of the Gerudo says, and I hear footsteps. That's my cue.

I move invisibly under my barrel closer to the Sages' meeting room, and once out of sight of the rat and moblin, I pull it off. The Gerudo have only left the kitchen to see what happened, so I don't suppose I have long.

"You stupid thing, it's a rat!" one of the Gerudo hisses as I sneak quietly through the door and into the room. They growl at the moblin even more, but as I close and lock the door, it becomes unintelligible.

"Top, second brick to the right," I breathe to myself, and I grab a chair and search for it on the wall. When I find it, it hits me.

They let Christian in on the last meeting.

Ass.

The brick wiggles free with a slight grating sound. It's a huge brick too, and I nearly fall of the chair when it comes free of the wall. With an enormous amount of effort, I manage to quietly put it on the ground. Then, I reach inside the hole.

The sword I pulled out from the temple is inside, looking shiny and new, along with a medium-sized leather bag. Curiousity gets a firm hold on me, and I open the bag.

I hardly get a glimpse though when the doorknob jiggles. "This one's locked," one of the Gerudo says. "In here."

I get a flash of a few papers as I hurriedly close the bag and race towards the chair in the corner of the room. The doorknob jiggles again. I think they have a lockpick. As quickly and silently as I can, I push the chair on its side, raising a portion of the floor with it and revealing a person-sized tunnel.

I discovered the passage when I was pretty young. Impa had made me sit right there for a given amount of time as a punishment. I became bored and started rocking my chair back and forth, when I fell over, and what should I find but one of the Sheikan tunnels.

It's invisible from the top, so I figure the Gerudo will probably take at least a little while, if they ever find it. It's not likely they will though. There's only a few people besides the Sheikah who have ever found their way into the Sheikah Caverns. As quickly as possible, I crawl into the tunnel and pull the piece of floorboard back to its original position.

I've only wandered a couple feet when I hear the door creak open, and footsteps above me.

"No one in here," one of the Gerudo says irritably.

"But someone was," I hear the other murmur, and then I hear footsteps across the floor.

Dammit, I didn't have time to put the brick back.

I decide not to waste anymore time and I bolt down the tunnel.

There are torches along the walls of the tunnel, but it's still very dim. Usually I have Navi with me, which helps, but I haven't a clue where she is now.

To be honest, the main entrance to where I was going to meet Blaze and the others is through another trapdoor in the fireplace. I had thought I would be able to get through there from the house, but it looks I'll be getting there through the tunnels. Since the two are so close though, I bet I'll run into them fairly quickly.

I take a right at the first fork I come into and jog down the tunnel, listening for voices. Like I had thought, it doesn't take me long.

And whose voice should I hear first but an annoying fairy's?

"Stupid moblin let all the horses loose, it'll be hard to get anywhere quickly now."

Fwhynni! Well that's good, she's a smart horse. She can take pretty good care of herself.

"They can't have gotten too far," I hear Impa's voice. "We'll get where we need to in a proper amount of time."

I walk faster until I reach the rest of the group. "What took you?" Navi asks incredulously. "We've been here for maybe half an hour!"

"Bet you didn't run into any of the raiding party either," I shoot back. Blaze rolls his eyes.

"It's not that hard to dodge a couple moblins though, is it?"

"Not just moblins," I answer, looking at the whole group. A couple of them frown. "Gerudo."

They all fall silent for a moment, then, like a wave, all eyes turn towards Nabooru.

She looks grim for a moment, and a flash of anger glitters in her eyes. "What did they look like?" she hisses between her teeth.

"Both dressed in red. They were both about two inches shorter than me, one in her twenties, the other just older than me."

"What else."

I frown. "I think one of them had a tattoo on her shoulder of a sun with a face on it. The other called her Jez."

"Jezabel and Minwe," Nabooru hisses. "I'd bet my life on it. They're new Reds, and take orders only from Dinzra. They wouldn't be as likely to transfer alliances, but I've suspected Dinzra for several months."

"If there's betrayal within the Gerudo, I wouldn't hesitate to assume that relations between the other races are deteriorating as well," Impa says grimly. "We quickly grabbed what we needed before we left, so we're all prepared to go on ahead of schedule, but instead we'll head towards the main caverns near the Shadow Temple first."

Blaze cringes.

I've never been in the Shadow Temple. The outside was creepy enough to divert my curiosity for what could have been in there. But Blaze wandered in when he was 6, and couldn't sleep for a week. The very mention is enough to freak you out. There is a tunnel within the main caverns that leads you right into the Temple, but it's creepy just in the tunnel, so we mostly avoid it.

Christian only looks puzzled as we make our way through the tunnel. Poor guy's probably not only lost about the tunnels now, but also about the Shadow Temple. Oblivious, I tell you.

Navi flies over to lounge on my head, too lazy to fly along beside us. "What's that?" she points, motioning towards the sword and bag clenched in my hand.

I'd forgotten about them both, and apparently so had Impa. I strap the sword over my shoulder, and look at the bag. "Nothing," I answer as I decide to stash it in my pocket before she can recognize it in the dim light. I don't think the contents are supposed to be seen by me, or else I would have seen the bag before. But that only gives me all the more reason to look.

We walk on, functioning solely on adrenaline, through the tunnels winding towards the Shadow Temple.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

There are a few things you only learn about people when you travel with them.

For instance, it turns out Ruto's got this idea that she can command people to carry her on their shoulders. Good old softie Darunia happily allowed her to perch up there (she probably wasn't heavy to him anyway), but I think if she had ordered anybody else, they would have turned her down quickly and irritably. And Nabooru? Just a bit claustrophobic. She didn't like the dark or the underground tunnels, and looked like she was cold (although the outfit might have contributed to that). I'll bet it's a Gerudo thing. That's okay though, I can't exactly see Impa standing out in the middle of the desert either. Lastly, I've discovered that Christian's hair smells really good.

Perhaps it sounds odd, but it's true.

Impa trudges ahead of the pack, looking as surly as usual. Meanwhile, Saria's fast asleep in one of Darunia's arms. I think we all envy her at the moment. Blaze looks like the living dead, awake only enough to keep putting one foot in front of the other. Navi, like Saria, managed to get some shuteye as well. Somehow she managed to weave herself into my hair in a braid, and has taken up residence in that warm, comfy little nest. As for me, Christian's carrying me piggy-back style after I became so tired that I started walking back towards the house, thinking about curling back up in bed.

And you know, from that position, it's kind of hard not to notice if his hair smells good.

As for Christian, crazy guy, he's one of the only people in the group managing both to stay awake and not have a negative attitude. He just keeps walking along without complaining.

"Comfortable, cross-dresser?" he asks just as I'm closing my eyes and falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Shut up..." I murmur tiredly, too exhausted to move. Usually it doesn't take nearly this long to get to the main entrance, but Impa insisted on checking the other tunnels to make sure nothing got in (like anything really could. Honestly.). It feels like we've been wandering for hours.

"It's better when you can't retaliate," he muses to himself. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Please shut up." I'm so tired.

He only grins, completely ignoring me. "So what exactly is so bad about this Shadow Temple? Blaze looked pretty freaked out when Impa mentioned it."

"Creepy," I reply in a yawn. "Not fun."

"Is this place where we're going creepy too?"

"No," I mutter, closing my eyes. "Haven't been much. But it's better."

I'm just beginning to drift off when his voice rings in my ears yet again.

"I wonder what we're going to do there," he voices his thoughts aloud. I grumble. "I-"

But he can't continue because my hand is covering his mouth, trying to shut him up so I can actually get some peace and quiet. He laughs softly - you can't hear it, but I can feel his breath on my hand - and I finally close my eyes and relax. I don't even realize when my arm slips off his mouth. I've lost all track of time.

In what feels like 5 minutes later, Christian whispers in my ear.

"We're here."

I must have fallen asleep, because last time I had checked, we'd still had at least 4 tunnels to check. I'm slightly grateful that he didn't take the opportunity to scream in my ear or try some other sort of cruel act of revenge, but I'm mostly just happy to be here. It's so ridiculous having to pass through all the stupid tunnels. If we had just gone straight through, it would have taken only about 10 minutes. Meticulous Impa.

We're not moving. I blearily open my eyes to see Impa standing in front of his in an authoritative manner.

"There are extra cots on through the left tunnel," she says in a tone that's both informing you and telling you to go at the same time. "The room on the left is for guys, right for girls. I will be going to meet up with the main council to explain our situation."

"Iwantmybed," Blaze slurs tiredly, and blindly begins walking off towards his own room. Sheikah aren't assigned quarters, but usually they end up with a sort of claim to a certain room just from habit.

The Sages head off as directed, looking quite exhausted, but Christian keeps following Blaze. "Where you going...?" I mumble, rather confused.

"She said we'd be heading off to our own rooms, and I'd just room with Blaze," he explains. "You were out of it."

That makes sense.

Sleep...sleep would be nice...

We end up at the door of my room (I must have been out of it when someone told Christian where it was as well) as Blaze trudges into his room across the hall. Christian tries to put me down, but I refuse.

"No..." I moan in protest.

"Your room is right there, you've got to get some sleep," he argues gently. Again, he tries to put me down, but I won't move. I just want to sleep...

"Fine," he says, rolling his eyes. But he's smiling at the same time. I close my eyes again as he opens the door and walks over towards my cot, sitting down on the edge and letting me plop onto it.

"That's right," he says. "Just go to sleep. No thank you or anything."

"Mmmhmm," I mumble and roll over. Oh sleep...

"Good enough I guess," he shrugs.

I'm out before I even hear him leave.

* * *

_I'm sitting back at home, in my room, looking all over for my Sheikah uniform. Impa will kill me if I'm not down in 10 seconds...I find it under my pillow. Farore know how it got there. But I throw it on instantly, and turn towards my door, about to fly down the steps at break-neck speed._

_A chain around my neck catches me, latched on to my bed. I struggle, but there's no use. I'm chained to a leash that won't let me leave my own bedroom._

_Something catches my eye. I stop._

_I'm looking in my mirror at a shawled Sheikah who's lounging up against my walls, watching me with impenetrable red eyes. I turn immediately towards my wall to see who it is, but there's nobody there. Huh. I must just be seeing things._

_But when I look back at my mirror, he's there again. "Who are you?" I ask into the mirror with narrowed eyes. He doesn't flinch._

_"Whoever I wish to be," he says nonchalantly._

_Just as mysterious as a Sheikah should be. Fine. I can play this game._

_"Why are you here?"_

_I can see his eyes glittering in a very cat-like way, and I know there's a smirk behind the shawl to go with it. "Why shouldn't I be?" he retorts._

_"Excellent. Of all the Sheikah I could have gotten, I got the smart-ass," I reply caustically. He's grinning wider now, I'm sure of it. "So you're just Smart-ass Sheikah, huh?"_

_He shrugs, his arms folded across his chest. "Could be."_

_"I'll take that as a yes," I continue, as his face takes on the Sheikah blankness again. "I'll repeat. What are you doing here?"_

_"Same as you," he says cooly. I roll my eyes._

_"See, here's the thing," I argue. "I live here. I'm just going about my average life. I don't think this really applies to you."_

_"And yet, at the same time, it does," he says calmly, all cool and collected. Damn him. "A mask is an escape to a different life. A mask is all I am."_

_"Come on," I scowl. "Don't be like Impa. Save the riddles and all that." It's his turns to roll his eyes._

_"Look," he says (the first thing he's ever said plain out, I'm so proud), "I'm just as much a part of you as you are of me. Without you, there is no me. Without me, there is no you. I am your mask, I am your freedom."_

_"I don't know you," I say, a little bit freaked out._

_He laughs softly, walking closer and closer to my mirror, until it looks like he's right in front of another mirror on the other side. It looks like my reflection staring back at me, only it's him. "You know me just as much as you know yourself."_

_The chain around my neck breaks and falls to the floor._

The first thing I see when I wake up is a glowing blue light.

Oh. Navi.

That might make sense.

I woke up earlier than her. That's a first. I sit up, yawn, and stretch, before I realize I'm still in Sheikah uniform. What happened to my nightclothes...?

Oh. Last night.

Wow I'm really out of it.

I walk over to my washstand and wash my face, hoping the cold water will wake me up. So it's not working all that well, but oh well. I don't even look in the mirror, I'm sure I probably look like a right mess right now. Looking at the little sleeping blue thing curled up on my bed, I cup some water in my hands and walk back over towards my bed, letting a couple drops fall on Navi's face.

She frowns at first, and her wing flicks in a sort of annoyed way, but around the third droplet, she sits up, wipes off her face, and rubs her eyes.

"Up sleepyhead," I grin, relishing in the fact that this is one of the few times I haven't been woken in up in some cruel way.

"Time is it?" she asks in a groggy fashion. I honestly can't answer that. All the rooms of the Sheikah Caverns are, naturally, underground. Hard to judge with nothing but candlelight.

"Dunno," I reply, opening the door to let her fly out. Instead, she curls up on top of my head. Lazy thing. "Time for you to get up and find out yourself."

As we walk out the door, I feel a tug on my hair as a sign of her lack of appreciation for my comment. Looks like she's awake now.

I walk out into the tunnels and knock on Blaze's door. Nobody answers. Hmmm...that's funny...I don't see much of anyone actually...

I wander throughout the tunnels, but there's nobody around at all. It's strange. I wonder if there was some sort of attack when I was asleep. They wouldn't miss Blaze's room, that's for sure. His snoring would give him away instantaneously. Then again, why would anyone break into his room and attack him and Christian, and walk on past my room?

"Your stench must have scared them away," Navi says, buzzing about looking for people.

"Has anybody ever told you that you've got a marvelous sense of humor?" I say with mock-sincerity. "Seriously. Absolutely hysterical."

Alas! I've found footprints!

I know it's not much, but it's the only thing I've got going for me right now. "They go that way," I say, following the trail all the way up to a tunnel. I stop there.

It's dank and dark and creepy.

I'll bet you half a million rupees it leads to the Shadow Temple.

Well, the trail keeps going...

"I don't like this," Navi whispers. "It gives me the creeps. Should we really go in there?"

I shrug, pointing to the footprints. "It looks like at least somebody did. I don't know, but what else is there to go off of?"

And Impa _did_ say something about the temple on the way up. I don't remember, I was too tired, but I'll bet something's going on with it.

As we go on, we hear the faint tinkling of bells. Strange. I wouldn't think of hearing those in hear...they're the kind of bells you'd expect to hear on a ship, yet so much different..."Do you hear that?" I ask Navi. She nods.

I'm about to take another step forward, when Impa pops out completely out of nowhere.

"What on Earth -" she snaps, eyes blazing ferociously as though I've done something totally out of line. But as she looks at me, I can swear that one of her eyebrows raises curiously. Half a second later though, any trace of it disappears. "What are _you_ doing here?" she finishes in a reprimanding tone.

"I was looking for people," I say, staring at her. "Everyone's gone, and there were footsteps leading out here." For a moment, I look down the corridor, towards the tinkling bells, and then I narrow my eyes at her. "What are _you_ doing here?" I ask suspiciously.

"Nothing that should concern you," Impa replies coldly. She's working up her glare, and that stony resolute tone is coming back to her voice.

Too bad I know what she's capable of hiding now.

"The others are up at the main entrance to the temple in the Graveyard," Impa says tonelessly. "There was a meeting scheduled ten minutes ago. You must have slept in."

Gee, did I? Well maybe I wouldn't have if I knew what time it was. I've got to get a clock or something in my room. Damn underground.

I pull on my own blank face, expressionless and calm. "I must have." For a moment we just stand there, competing in our own unofficial staring contest. I know she's infuriated with me, even if she doesn't show it.

"Let's not miss any more of it," she says cooly, then grabs me firmly by the wrist and does a duo poof.

We appear at the entrance of the temple, in a ring of Sheikah around a smattering of torches. Apparently with bad timing as well.

"The Gerudo attack is not something that can easily be pushed asunder"  
"The Gerudo are split by corruption! We cannot forsake the good for the rebellious"  
"With the number of thieving raids that have been occurring, it would be hard to recognize any on our side."

The arguing is taking place between a very furious and impassioned-looking Nabooru and an older male Sheikah (but with the Sheikah, you never know how old they could really be). They stop as Impa and I appear out of nowhere, and both of them turn to look at us.

"Greetings, Impa," the man says, giving a courteous little nod of the head. "We've been expecting you. And what have we here?" Of course, the entire congregation of Sheikah turns to look, as his black hawk-eyes look me over. "It's been quite a long time. Nevertheless, it is a blessing to have you with us once more," he says with something that looks half like a smile, and possibly half like something not so nice. He can't be talking to me, but his eyes are still locked on me, and I receive the same head nod as Impa. "Welcome back, Sheik."

Excuse me?

"Wha-" I'm about to say in confusion, but Impa cuts me off.

"I checked the Shadow Temple after the attack as planned," she says. "Luckily, it's clear of the worst of the creatures, but I have seen moblin activity within, and I suspect that there is some trickery taking place there."

Something's up that Impa hasn't told me about still, or else the strange Sheikan man wouldn't have called me Sheik. I suppose something must be different, but I can't really call Impa on it right now. So I blend into the Sheikan circle, slowly weaving between people until I find Blaze and Christian.

"The moblins must have come after the raid in Kakariko last night," the man continues.

"What's going on?" I whisper to Blaze. He gives me a bewildered look for a moment, but answers me anyway.

"They haven't said much yet," he says. "But he and Nabooru were having a major battle over the Gerudo involved in the raid. Apparently they've been raiding most of anyone who passes through the field, and he thinks they've all gone corrupt."

"Those girls named Jezabel and Minwe were there for sure, Nabooru said so herself," I frown. "But she said she thought it had something to do within their order or something."

Christian gives me a strange look. "I'm sorry, but I wonder, how do you know that? I don't think we've ever met in the past..."

It's my turn to give him a funny look. "Of course I know you, you're Christian, the prin-"

"Shhhh!" he hisses quickly. "People aren't supposed to know that, how do you know that?!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think any of us have been properly introduced," Blaze says politely. His expression is composed, and I can tell he's trying both to use his good manners and cover his bewilderment using his years of training. "I suppose we've been informed by Rydin that your name is Sheik. My name is Blaze, and this is my companion, whose name it appears you already know."

I can't believe it.

They don't know it's me...

"Rydin?" I frown. I look over at the gray-haired man who was fighting with Nabooru earlier as he continues to talk over things about the Shadow Temple with Impa. Something about him puts me on edge, but I can't place it. It's just a strange feeling, like deja vu and something bad. Maybe my mind's just gone crazy today.

"If you'll excuse me for saying this," Blaze continues with a skeptical but amused look (the Sheikan stare forgotten), "You seem to be a little out of it this morning. Apparently this Rydin guy used to be a lesser member of the council. He's been in the ruling for a couple of years now, but it would seem within the last few months he's been bumped up to one of the head seats."

"Close to Impa's level of authority," Christian clarifies. "And seems to demonstrate it quite a bit."

"Also," Blaze frowns quickly. "One of our friends is supposed to be here as well, but it would seem she hasn't arrived yet. Seeing as you got here a little late, you wouldn't have happened to see a girl about my age? Blo - I mean brunette, green-ish eyes. She's Sheikah, but tailed by a glowing blue dot. Her name's Aeria, if that helps any."

So I was right. I must be completely unrecognizable. I don't know how, but apparently I can be confused with some Sheik person. When he mentions Navi, I suddenly notice that she's not there. We must have poofed without her...

Impa knows something about this, mark my words.

I wonder if I could use this to my advantage...

That thought is put aside when Rydin begins to speak, louder and more dramatically.

"After the raid in Kakariko, the most pressing matter is that of Gerudo diplomacy," he announces to the crowd of Sheikah. Nabooru narrows her eyes. "There are witnesses to sightings of various Gerudo within the town, and, according to Impa's observations, there has been at least one sighting within the Shadow Temple itself."

"What Gerudo in their right mind would go in there..." Blaze mutters under his breath.

"It may please you to know that whatever Gerudo tampering within the Temple can most likely be easily figured out," Rydin continues. "As it were, the Gerudo in question was captured this morning, and is indeed right here."

Nabooru's eyes widen in surprise. There is a slight gasp among some of the Sheikah, and all heads turn as two very large Sheikah men grasping the arms of a chained and struggling Gerudo towards the middle.

She's dressed in red garb, and is hissing and spitting and putting up as much of a fight as she can, that's for sure. As she turns, I get the glimpse of a tattoo of a smiling sun on her shoulder.

The one Nabooru called Jezabel.

"Now, miss," Rydin says, wearing the almost irritating blank Sheikan stare, "If you would please tell us all, exactly what you were doing in Kakariko Village last night within the house of the head of our council?"

"Doing as I was told," the Gerudo hisses, once more fighting her captors. She just hasn't got the strength to match the two musclemen holding her back though.

"And under whose orders were you there?"

"Those whose command would greatly outstrip yours," she sneers with narrowed eyes.

"Would they outstrip mine?" comes Nabooru's voice, as she steps forward. Jezabel stares for a moment.

I wonder if it's out of shame or dislike that she looks away.

"Why were you in the temple?" Nabooru asks in a stern tone.

Jezabel isn't struggling anymore. But she still looks angry. "I was forced there. By Sheikan men."

Another audible gasp is heard around the Sheikah. Impa frowns deeply, and Blaze and Christian look puzzled. Rydin's brow furrows, and the ring of blue-garbed Sheikah turn troubled faces towards one another.

She looks like she means it.

"Forced there?" Nabooru repeats.

"I could not disobey," Jezabel replies, and turns to look at her. "It was as though my mind was set against its will."

Blaze looks at Christian. "Powerful Sheikah can manipulate the mind if they choose to," he explains, a dark look crossing his face. "But it would come down to whose word they believe."

"After what has occurred, how can we expect to believe you?" Nabooru asks with narrowed, questioning eyes.

"The Sheikah will not believe the Gerudo," Jezabel replies bitterly, but she looks Nabooru straight in the eye with a fiercely desperate expression. "But I do not betray my sisters."

I can almost see an invisible link of understanding and connection between the two. For a moment it's as though they share the same mind. But as Rydin steps in, it begins to fade.

"The words you have spoken do not only admit to the rebellion of you and your higher-ups in the raid of Kakariko Village, but also go as far as to accuse the Sheikah of contributing to such an offense," he almost roars. "It would appear as though the Gerudo are an unruly race and an enemy of the free people of Hyrule, a problem which can only be remedied by a quick and swift retaliation. Therefore I propose the preparation for attack. Take our captive back to her cell."

The guards drag an infuriated Jezabel away, towards one of the hidden entrances to the tunnels, and once more, the Sheikah begin to talk amongst themselves.

"And we're back to where the argument started," Christian says, and indeed, Nabooru's eyes are flashing murderously. Impa cuts in, luckily, keeping her from releasing her rage upon the whole of the group.

"I believe that an attack this soon would be a rash move at best," she says firmly. "In the best interest of peace and justice, I say that we should review the situation of our captive and determine the truth of what occurred. If there is a traitor among the Sheikah, then it would be best to uncover them for what they are."

One of the elder Sheikah of the council steps forward. "I second this notion." Another follows suit. Slowly, the whole of the Sheikah come to agreement.

"Very well," says Rydin. "We shall continue our examination of the situation at hand."

"I would like to speak to the captive," Nabooru says firmly. "I also would like to ask for her release, and to be granted responsibility for her until after the matter is cleared up."

"Said captive was seen within the village accompanied by a group of moblins," Rydin points out. "And if I am not mistaken, the moblins are allied to the forces of those who support the Dark Lord, are they not?"

"The Gerudo cannot be pinned with the blame for any of what has occurred," Nabooru hisses. "I believe there is corruption within the ranks at the fortress, and there is becoming more and more of a division, but the whole of our race is not a threat nor an enemy."

"If that is the case, perhaps it would not be improper for one to convict of yourself of said corruption," Rydin retorts.

As Nabooru's expression grows even more infuriated, I can see that his remark has hit below the belt.

Waaaay below the belt.

"Until the matter is cleared, the captive will remain kept in her cell," Impa says firmly. "But no battle will be waged until proof is shown to make such an action appropriate."

Nabooru shoots her a vicious glare as well, but bites her tongue.

"Meeting dismissed."

* * *

I look in the mirror in my room, but what I see is not what I expect at all.

The Sheikah from my dream stares back at me, with fiery red-orange eyes. A shawl hides most of my nose and mouth from view, and sandy-blonde chopped hair falls in front of my face.

_"I am your mask, I am your freedom..."_

Impa didn't even say a word when she saw me. She knows something, and she's content on not telling me. I'm really getting sick of it.

I hear footsteps outside my room, and muttering. Nabooru's thrown herself into a fit since that meeting. She's furious with Rydin for his accusations, but I'm sure she's more furious with Impa for not defending her people. I'll bet that hurt.

Guess that makes two of us who are angry at Impa.

Well, might as well go be angry together.

I take a couple quick steps out my door and into the tunnel until I've caught up to her (which is a little difficult, she's set on storming off).

"Nabooru," I say. She turns around, and upon seeing me, frowns.

"Sheik?" she says in wonder.

"Apparently that's what they call me," I say brusquely. "It's me. It's Aeria."

"But how...?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you," I cut her off. "Impa knows something about it that she doesn't seem to want me to know, but when I start changing into apparently different people, I think it's a big deal."

Her face goes sour. I can tell she's wanting to go against Impa's wishes. She really wants to.

"I saw...Sheik, whatever...last night, in a dream. I've never seen him before, I don't know how he's real, but I woke up and Impa was the only one who could recognize me. She didn't say anything though." I look her straight in the eye. "All I know is that this Sheik person apparently exists, and that neither Christian nor Blaze know who I am, and everyone else seems to think that I'm someone else. I just need to know something before I decide I'm crazy."

Nabooru frowns in thought for a moment, but then with narrowed eyes, checks the tunnels. "This way," she says, dragging me into an empty room.

As she shuts the door, she gives me a grin like she knows I'm doing something bad. "You're trying to take advantage of the fact that Impa and I are not on good terms right now," she says smugly. "You could as well be Gerudo."

"Just don't tell her," I say pleadingly.

"Ok," she says. "I don't know why you shouldn't know, and I don't know if not explaining it to you is in your best interest, so I'm going to tell you what I know, all right?"

I nod.

Finally I get something.

"Sheik is a bit of a difficult concept," Nabooru explains right off, frowning slightly. "He's not his own person. He's somebody else, but at the same time, it's just you."

"He's a mask," I quote right off my dream.

"Yes," she continues, "In a sense. But only a mask to certain people."

"So not like a disguise Impa can pull on me."

She shakes her head. "Sheik is actually more an idea than a disguise. The Princess Zelda of Hyrule used Sheik as a disguise to hide from Ganondorf, a guise that supposedly was created by herself and Impa. What I think is that Sheik is more of the physical creation of an idea of the Sheikah, a sort of encompassing unifying factor of the whole race - mysteriousness and all that."

"He told me that I am as much a part of him as he is a part of me," I quote. "So would that mean that Sheik comes from me? That Sheik is me?"

"From what I understand, a Sheikah's life is supposed to be mysterious," Nabooru says. "It would not be out of the question to believe that some Sheikah form a double-entity. That guise would be as much that person as that person is is part of their undisguised self. Both are the same soul."

"But I didn't form a double entity," I argue. "I didn't make myself a disguise. My mask found me, and it turns out my mask was worn by somebody else as well."

"It finding you might not be so surprising," Nabooru continues. "A Sheikah can place different disguises on other people occasionally, but I believe that a Sheikah can only take on the two people, themself and their disguise. How they discover their one disguise is a mystery, but it may just occur in the way yours did."

That might explain why Impa's disguise on me didn't last so long.

"However," she adds, "This only happens to people who actually have Sheikah blood. Which wouldn't surprise me. I wouldn't expect a Kokiri to blend so well into their culture."

Sheikan by blood.

One of my ancestors was a Sheikah.

That lessens the possibilities of my family tree a bit, but I think that can still be a thousand people.

"Why did Princess Zelda have the same mask though?" I ask, but she shakes her head.

"Perhaps it just has to do with triforces," she shrugs. "Or I suppose there might be a slight resemblance to her when you're not disguised too, which might play a part in it."

Christian and Blaze would probably have a field day with that.

"Okay..." I continue. There's one last thing bugging me. "So one more thing...you said Impa worked with Zelda on her disguise supposedly?"

"Naturally," Nabooru nods.

"Why? How were they connected?"

Her brow furrows and she gives me a look of wonder. "Impa was her bodyguard. Did she not tell you?"

In the interest of not beginning with the list of things Impa hasn't told me, I decide to lie. "I must've forgot or something," I shrug.

Well she doesn't look suspicious at all which is good. I don't think Gerudo can hide things like Sheikah can.

There's a momentary pause, and Nabooru looks deep in thought. Probably over the meeting still. I decide it's better to voice my thoughts aloud. Maybe it'll be like repayment for her giving me information about Sheik.

"I think they're both wrong," I say firmly. "Rydin and Impa."

Nabooru narrows her eyes. "Why do you think that?"

"The whole Gerudo race can't be against us," I reply. "Look at you. I think things are looking hostile between the Sheikah and the Gerudo, and the Sheikah won't listen to any accusations by a Gerudo on their own people. But if there's any traitors among the Gerudo, there's a hell of a chance there's some on the Sheikan side too."

A small smile crosses her face. "You know kid," she starts, "I think you've got more than we give you credit for. Hope, guts, sheer luck maybe, but whatever it is, you're definitely something different."

"Navi says that everytime I wear green," I make a face. Nabooru laughs.

To be honest, I don't like Rydin. He's eager to attack the Gerudo, sure, but I'm pretty sure the other Sheikah aren't extremely hesitant about it either. It's more than that though. That feeling I had earlier...something's just not right. I don't think he's got as much of a contempt for the Gerudo as it seems.

I wonder if I should voice my suspicions to Nabooru...

Looking at her troubled face though, I can't. Because then she'll know it's me and freak out when I do what I'm planning next. She may be a Gerudo, but she's still a Sage, and any rule-breaking I do should probably not get to her.

"Thanks for explaining," I say quickly, "but I just remembered something. I've gotta go." Before she can so much as reply, I leave the room and start down one of the tunnels. As I walk, I remember what Blaze said earlier...

_"What Gerudo in their right mind would go in there..."_

I also remember how Nabooru's been acting since we've gotten to the Sheikan Caverns. All on edge and cold, and completely out of place with her environment. I don't think there's any way Jezabel would go into the temple willingly. I'm going to go to her cell and talk to her, without Nabooru or anyone else's permission.

I should get Blaze and Christian in on this.

Aw crap.

I have to figure out how to de-Sheik-ify myself first.

This will be interesting...


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Hour two as Sheik.

Nothing doing.

Mentally exhausted, I grip the edges of the dresser, staring into my own fiery eyes. They peer back at me intensely, burning with frustration and desperation. "Show...me...meeeeeeee..." I growl ferociously into the mirror. My reflection only snarls viciously back at me, intimidating enough to freak me out at least a little bit the first time. But of course, after the thousandth time, I'm less than amused. The last hour has been made up of staring at my own eyes, grasping at my own hair (which, due to its shortness, feels extremely weird), and screwing up my face in abnormal ways in attempts to mentally alter my appearance.

You would think I'd be able to control something like this. But no. Leave it to me to get stuck as somebody else. I glare once more at my reflection, at the tanned skin, the choppy sandy hair, all the characteristics of me - or Sheik - that I've pretty much memorized by now. My eyes flicker to the shawl covering my face. Funny...I wonder why someone would cover it like that. I slowly reach for it...

The symbol on my hand catches my eye. Whoa, wait a sec - it glows? Was it doing that before?

My vision goes blank as there's this bright flash of light - and all of a sudden - I'm not Sheik anymore. I look in the mirror once more. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Sexy as hell. "Yes!" I scream at the top of my lungs in incredulous glee. "I'm me again!!"

Cue the bewildered faces on the two people who have just walked in.

"Where have you been?" Christian asks in a very confused way, and you can tell that he's not sure he even wants to know. "And what happened to your disguise? Impa's going to kill you..." Blaze shows up from behind him and pushes right past him, taking a seat right on my bed, casual as can be. Whereas Christian's got that confused and suspicious thing going on, he's as polar opposite as you can get, obviously not having been too worried about me. He's too used to me to freak out. He already starts digging under my bed, clearly hoping I've stashed something down there, but his hand comes out empty, and he gives it this sort of mournful look.

"Where's the-" he asks, looking at me for the first time, but cuts off abruptly. "...What'd you do..."

"Nothing," I shrug casually. "Just the usual..." Haha. Right. I can only hope this doesn't become usual. Goddess knowns my life is not nearly normal enough. "Just sleeping in, you know..."

"You got rid of your disguise on purpose," Christian says irritably. "We heard you. Why did you do that? You know if you get caught we're all screwed!"

"Oh yeah, because I was trying to do that," I reply with the same snotty tone, rolling my eyes. "I don't even know how to."

I guess in all honesty, I _was_ trying to be me again...but _technically _I was getting rid of Sheik, not the other disguise. So _technically_ I'm not lying either...

"Wait," Blaze grins victoriously. For a moment I tense up, afraid of what he's going to say. "You snuck into Impa's room again, didn't you. You got a spell or something to get rid of your disguise, that's how you did it."

I shouldn't have worried. Completely oblivious.

"Caught me," I lie right off the bat. "Absolutely. Sneaking. Impa's room. How did you ever guess?"

Christian flashes me a mischievous grin of his own. Apparently he can be just as gullible as Blaze sometimes. "'Cause we snuck in after you. It'd explain how all that stuff was messed up. I thought you were better than that, but I guess everyone has their days."

"Lucky for you, we fixed it up," Blaze nods.

Hold up a sec. "Wait," I frown. "Why did you guys go in there?"

"Impa's got the keys to the cells in the dungeon," Blaze explains. "We're gonna -"

"You're going to bust out the Gerudo," I say, sudden realization hitting me like a brick. They stare at me. "Word travels fast," I offer.

They seem to accept that. "No kidding," Blaze says, shaking his head. "Haven't seen gossip travel so fast since...well...ever."

So they stole my idea. Well, I've got keys now, so I guess that can't hurt. But then who ransacked Impa's room...? "So you're back here to get me because you knew you couldn't do it without me," I guess, a smile growing across my face.

"More like we forgot to come check on you, but whatever floats your boat," Christian shrugs. Haha, fat chance. They know they love me.

"Yeah yeah, princess," I say, victorious grin still plastered all over my face as I push past them. "Let's get cracking."

* * *

I'm thinking this would have worked a lot better if we actually knew where the dungeons were. I mean, it's not exactly like there are big blunt signs on the Sheikah tunnels saying where everything is. No, that would be too easy. It all has to be mysterious and impossible to figure out.

"Well, I mean, dungeons are normally deeper underground," I puzzle.

"The whole thing's underground, smart one," Christian grumbles. "That's not gonna help us much."

I shake my head irritably. "I meant it's probably below us, genius."

"How about you just admit that you're too stubborn to say that you have no idea where you're going," Christian retorts.

"Or how about I'm the Sheikah here, so we'll go with my idea," I snap back.

Blaze massages his temples in a frustrated way. "Come on guys, can you stop bickering for a minute? Please?"

"Fine," I growl. "But I'm right. Come on, we'll take this tunnel."

We walk for barely a minute before the tunnel takes a sharp decline, and we can see cage bars. "Told you so," I whisper smugly to Christian. His lips purse in irritation, but he bites his tongue.

The lit torches along the walls of the dungeon bathe the room with a purplish glow, making the whole place look cold and eerie. Even the purple fire has no warmth to offer the place. There are a couple rows of cells, all of which are empty, except for one along the far back wall, right in the center. Within that cell is a very angry-looking Gerudo, sitting upright and defiantly glaring at us from the floor.

"Excuse me, miss?" Blaze asks hesitantly as we approach her cage. She doesn't even budge. Her eyes simply flick upwards, still smoldering beneath her glare, ready to burn him to the ground. Without even a moment's hesitancy, he moves behind Christian, who in turn raises an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm Sheikah," Blaze explains quickly, although it's just an excuse I'm sure, "She's not going to like me."

Christian just rolls his eyebrows and heads closer to the cell. "You're the one called Jezabel..." he says. It's not quite a question, but not quite a statement either. She still doesn't move a muscle, tensed up like a cat ready to pounce.

"Maybe, maybe not," she growls in a low tone. "But all the same, I'm not going to be the one to share with an ignorant little Hylian boy."

He steps back, clearly affronted. I grin a bit, to his further irritation. If I weren't in a rush to get her out, I'd admit that I think I kind of like her.

"Look," I say finally, this time moving forward all the way and crouching down beside the bars so close that our noses are only a foot or two apart. "We're here to get you out, and we don't have much time, and I'm thinking that it might be in your best interest and speak up, unless you want to hang out here and wait for that nasty Sheikah guy to come back down."

She laughs harshly. "Yes, I suspect a little girl is really going to get me out of here without getting caught. Get real. Maybe if you had your little fairy guardian to tell you what to do, you might actually think."

I look down. Oh. Green. Didn't notice I hadn't changed back into Sheikah uniform when I'd shifted from Sheik. Crap, now finding my uniform is going to suck...

"Haha, outfit jokes," I reply sarcastically. "Well pardon us for thinking you're innocent, we'll just let you be so that you're all good and rested for the executioner. See ya tomorrow morning bright and early!" Her expression remains as fierce as ever as I crack a fake smile and turn away, beckoning for the other two to follow.

Within moments I hear what I'm waiting for.

"Wait," she calls. I turn around, and she gives me an irritated look. Obviously she doesn't like the helpless feeling. Not that I expected she would. "Find me the one with the orange eyes. I will speak with him."

Christian watches her carefully. "Why will you talk with him and not us?" He looks mildly suspicious.

Jezabel doesn't miss a beat. "If you bring me the boy, I will trust you. My reasons are reasons of my own."

Still, Blaze frowns. "One with orange eyes?"

She nods, and her eyes narrow slightly. "The one you called Sheik."

My heart does a double backflip. Of all people, why Sheik? Why? The ONE person who I don't understand at all and who (of course) just so happens to be some sort of part of me?

"Didn't we meet him this morning?" Christian asks Blaze, frowning. "I'm sure-"

"We don't have time to get him," I cut him off quickly, walking back towards the cage. "If you want out of there, you'd better be willing to come with us now."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "I will not leave until I talk to him."

Did I say that I think I like her? I lied. I'm not liking this refuse-to-budge thing. It's not like I can just POOF, Sheik! One, I can't do it right here in the middle of everything, and two, I don't even know if I can do it on command or not! I look down at my suddenly burning hand, the one with the triforce on it (hidden beneath my glove of course). Last time it just magically glowed and I was me. This isn't going to work. I clench my hands into fists.

"You have to leave with us now," I say quietly, but firmly, looking her straight in the eye.

For a moment, she just watches me, a mixture of suspicion and wonder crossing her face. And then she looks slightly confused...I receive an odd look.

"All right," she says, watching me warily, "Get me out quickly."

Blaze looks more than happy to comply, but Christian keeps watching her suspiciously. Jezabel steps out calmly as the lock clicks open. "Ask me what you will," she says tonelessly, a seemingly threatless statement, but her eyes say entirely otherwise.

Christian apparently dares to ask.

"Why were you with the Moblins?"

The Gerudo opens her mouth to speak, but abruptly closes it at the sound of voices from outside.

"We've gotta get out of here," Blaze says in a hushed tone, completely tensed. "Like now."

"Genius idea Blaze!" I whisper-scream back, throwing my arms in the air. "They're outside the door. Where do you suggest we go?"

Christian just stands frowning to himself, staring at the wall. "This doesn't look right..." To that, Jezabel gives him a bewildered and annoyed look.

"I think that's the least of our concerns right now," she hisses.

Christian, however, refuses to be moved. "Aeria..." he says slowly, "Give me your hand."

I glare at him. "Unless you've found a way out I don't want to know."

He doesn't even wait for my consent. Without peeling his eyes from the stupid wall, his hand clenches around my wrist and the next thing I know, I'm hurtling towards the wall dangerously fast -

- I hit the floor.

I blink.

There's the wall.

I should have hit it.

Blaze, Christian, and Jezabel slip through the wall to my side.

"Nice," Blaze nods towards Christian in approval. "I didn't even catch that, and I'm a Sheikah."

I glare at him with all my might, but Christian just raises an eyebrow at me, a smug grin crossing his face.

Damn him. Damn him and his stupid secret wall.

The voices become louder.

"But did you get it?"

A male. Middle-aged.

"She hid it too well," another spoke in a hushed tone. "I got what I could, and hopefully that'll at least give us a lead..." A younger voice, but still, noticeably male.

"Then she doesn't want it seen," the first man speaks, mostly to himself. "Which means it's obviously beneficial to us. If there was anything left to know about them, she would know."

"Sir...the other papers..."

"Let me see them..."

There was a rustling noise, then sharp silence.

"Nothing we don't already know."

"One thing at least we don't already know."

There's another silence, but this time the other man agrees.

"Good man. They'll be pleased by this."

"And sir...the Gerudo..."

"No one will believe her anyway," the man says sternly. "We'll be able to kill her under full council consent before anyone can discover anything."

Jezabel glares through the wall defiantly.

The iron door swings open and we all hold our breath, knowing exactly what will come next.

"Sir...sir! The Gerudo!"

"Goddess damn it!" the older man swears. "Alert the others. She can't have gotten far."

The sound of a single pair of running feet is heard dashing around the corner until it fades out of hearing. The older man however, stays for a moment.

"As good a lead as ever..." he murmurs. Then slowly...ever so slowly...he walks off, the iron door closing with an echo behind him.

We release our breath at the same time.

"Nayru..." Blaze says, eyes glued to the wall. "The Gerudo was right..."

"The Gerudo is right behind you," Jezabel hisses. Blaze recoils slightly in shock (obviously having forgotten she was there). "And for the record, the Gerudo is _always_ right."

I grin slightly. Christian is not in as good a humor.

"You didn't really go in Impa's room, did you," he says, watching me carefully. Hehehe...I admit defeat with a simple shake of the head. But that only alarms him more.

"Then they were there before us," he goes on, voice dangerously low. "Apparently there _are _traitors among the Sheikah, and whoever they are, they want something that Impa's got."

"And you just waltzed in there and cleaned up their mess," I reply harshly, realization hitting me. "So how will we know what's been taken?"

"Don't pin this on me-"

Not one for useless banter, Jezabel steps in. "By getting whatever it is they have." We look at her carefully. "Apparently we're all in danger here," she continues, "So we're all in this together."

I hate to point this out but...first of all...we'd have to find out who has whatever it is that got taken. Second of all...I have no idea how the hell we would do it...

So I wait for an answer. Where's Navi when I actually (never thought I ever would) need her?

"They know at least one thing they didn't know before," Christian frowns.

"More than that," Blaze says darkly. "The other guy found something in there I think. Why else would he have paused?"

"We'll have to pick them out," Jezabel says authoritatively. "You...Aeria?" I nod. "You'll want to get back to laying low. Disguise yourself. You're standing out. You three will have to stay as uninteresting as possible. They'll be looking for anyone who stands out."

"Meaning we've got to hide you somewhere," I add grimly. She nods.

"I'll see what information I can get a hold of," she says. "It'll mainly be you three. Watch Impa. Watch her things. As far as they know, nobody's caught them yet. They'll be less careful."

"They're Sheikah," Blaze says slightly disapprovingly. "They're _always_ careful."

Christian frowns. "Then look for the most careful..."

Smartest thing he's said all day actually. I'm a little bit proud of him.

"There's a secret room in the ceiling above his room," I tell Jezabel. "We'll have to sneak you down there...but nobody knows about it except me."

Best part is I know it for a fact.

Because Blaze and I pretty much built it...

Accidental bombing incident. But anyway...

"We'll need you two looking like Sheikah...you again..." Blaze says, looking me and Jezabel over. "I'll get some more clothes from your closet and bring them back. We can't all go like this."

He starts to leave before Jezabel stops him.

"If you see Sheik," she says, giving me quick glance, "Tell him to be careful."

As Blaze nods and takes off, I decide I'm going to take her comment to heart.

* * *

_"Kill her."_

_The hauntingly familiar voice echoes in my ears._

_But something's not the same._

_The stranger has grabbed me by my neck, lifting me clean off my feet._

_I can't breathe._

_Can't...breathe..._

_I hit the wall. Hard._

_My head collides with stone, and I crumple onto the ground in a heap. Pain erupts through my skull. My vision swims. My legs are useless. My hearing becomes distant and echoing, except for a ringing in my ears. Someone is screaming, but I don't know who it is. It's hardly audible to me._

_I look up at him but it's all still a blur. He's so close now, but all I can see are his eyes. Those horrible red eyes..._

_His sword flies forward, and I can't avoid it. It slides through my stomach easily._

_Goddess it hurts!_

_"Fool girl," he says, laughing at me as I clutch the blade in my gut._

_"Your time has run out."_

_I gasp...no air. A figure runs and falls to his knees next to me. Christian's face swims in front of mine._

_"Aeria..." Echoes..._

_I'm vaguely aware he's shaking me..._

_Pain...the worst pain of my life..._

_His face...horrified..._

_Black..._

_"Aeria!!"_

I gasp for air and it hits me in a cold wave.

Christian stands in front of me.

"Aeria..."

I sit up abruptly and realize that I'm clutching my side. I slowly peel my hand from my nightgown.

No blood. No hole. No scar.

No wound, old or new.

Guess the healing water really did the trick.

"Christian..." I say finally, only barely able to catch my breath to speak.

We watch eachother for a second, and I study him. He's tensed. He tries not to show it, but there's fear in his eyes. I don't like that look...

"We have to go," he whispers urgently, pulling me out of bed by my wrist. With his other hand, he rearranges the covers and the pillows, creating another person in my place.

I protest. "Christian-"

From outside my room, I hear footsteps. My heart races even faster.

"There's no time," he says quickly, his head whipping towards the sound. He hears it too. "Quick. Get in the closet."

I don't hesitate.

I dart inside, and he quickly follows suit, throwing me into the corner of the cramped space as he shuts the door. My breath catches in my chest as he falls against me, his body pressed into mine, shielding me.

"Not a word," he whispers directly into my ear, his breath warming my cheek.

My door opens with a creak.

I can feel his heartbeat pounding alongside mine, as we both watch through the tiny crack in the doors of the closet, the tiniest hint of light leaking through. Enough so that we can see the black hooded figure slowly gliding in, headed towards my bedside. I can't make out his face, but I'm sure I don't want to be close enough to be able to. Both of us hold our breath as it reaches into its cloak...

...and withdraws a gleaming dagger.

I start to gasp, but Christian throws his hand over my mouth. We freeze on the spot.

Both our hearts stop as the figure plunges the dagger into the spot where I had been sleeping not moments ago.

I don't think I've ever appreciated Christian as much as I do at this exact moment.

The figure throws aside the covers, obviously having discovered that I'm not there, and looks up and around the room. That's when I realize...

...Crap.

There isn't much of a choice in my room of places to hide.

Which means there are less places the figure has to look.

The figure cautiously makes it way towards us, and with every step, Christian pushes himself more against me, as if doing so will hide me as soon as the doors open. His arms find themselves around me, pulling me in, to shelter.

Both of us stand, terrified, hearts beating so fast that they threaten to rip themselves from our chests.

We're dead.

As the figure finally reaches us, one hand holding the dagger poised to attack, the other outstretched to the closet's handle, we cease to breathe entirely.

"Hello?"

Blaze yawns from his room, obviously confused as to why Christian's not there, and the figure freezes on the spot.

Thank you Blaze.

Thank you thank you thank you!

As Blaze yawns again, the figure quickly glides soundlessly away, out of my room and down the hall. Still, Christian and I hardly dare to move. We stand, frozen against eachother, for a number of soundless minutes, hearts racing, clinging to eachother as though we'll die if we let go.

As each neverending moment passes, I become more and more acutely aware of Christian's warm breath on my neck and the smell of his hair and each curve of his body against mine through the thin white fabric of my nightdress...

I blush involuntarily, still high off of an adrenaline rush, but I get the feeling that he's thinking the same exact thing...

"Christian..." I whisper weakly.

He takes a deep breath. "Your hair..." he whispers back, running his fingers through a strand of it to emphasize his point.

My heart skips a beat. Farore I hope he hasn't noticed. I open my mouth to question, but the effort of regaining my breath restricts me from doing so.

"You're blonde," he continues, as though that explains everything. I frown at him in confusion. "But you were a brunette this morning..."

"Someone noticed," I whisper in a half-question, half-statement.

"Someone found a strand of your hair in the dungeons," he answers in a low tone. "Someone noticed your change in appearance and watched you very carefully as we got Jezabel back here."

"You saw him?"

"I didn't put it together until later...almost too late..."

Neither of us speak.

For a moment we had been inches from death. If Blaze hadn't woken up...

If we hadn't moved to the closet quick enough...

If it hadn't been for Christian...

I'd be dead.

I would never have seen it coming. It would be me, lying oblivious on the bed, who got stabbed, not a bundle of pillows.

A rush of gratitude and affection courses through me and I slip my arms around him in a hug.

I don't think I have the breath to say thank you.

But I hope this gets the message across.

For a moment he stiffens in surprise, but he accepts the gesture.

"I'm sorry," he whispers softly. "Your dream...I didn't mean..." I look him in the eye, understanding. It had really been him in it, not just me imagining it.

That's why the dream didn't just end.

That's why he was standing over me.

He looks away. "You were tossing and turning, and I...I was worried already..." He takes a deep breath, looking extremely guilty and repentant.

After a moment, he looks at me again, having found the words to say. "We won't let anything happen to you."

More silence.

"Maybe," I whisper, "we should get out of the closet..."

"Oh," he says quickly, stumbling over his words. He reaches towards the doorknob to turn it. "Yeah, of course..."

But as the door opens, we do more than stumble over words, and we both fall over to the floor. Christian gives a small groan. "There we go," he gets out wheezily. "Squish your rescuer..."

I look down at him, realizing I've fallen on top of him. For a moment we just stare at eachother.

...Then I realize our precarious position and throw myself off, quickly getting to my feet. "Sorry...sorry..." I sputter, reaching to help him up.

He refuses, getting up on his own. "Yeah yeah," he says with another groan. "C'mon. Let's get you out of here." And with one arm, he pulls me towards him protectively, before proceeding to escort me to Blaze's room.

Blaze is already waiting for us as we open the door.

"Somebody was out there," he says darkly, his eyes clouded with gray in fear. He watches in confusion as Christian wastes no time on getting me inside.

"That somebody almost killed her," Christian replies just as darkly, setting up a place on the couch against the wall, not looking back.

"Din..." Blaze breathes, eye darting back to me, "Nayru and Farore..."

"Don't swear, we're gonna need them," Christian warns. "We'll have to keep her safe here."

"At least get her some more proper clothes," Blaze says quickly, picking up on my nightgown. "Goddess, I feel like I'm violating her just by looking at her..."

Christian and I pointedly avoid eachother's gaze.

"Here," Christian says quickly, making his way across the room to the dresser and tossing me a pair of pants, a belt, and a tunic. "It'll be big, but it's all I've got."

At least they have the propriety to look away while I get dressed, having to tie the belt in order to keep the pants on.

"So what the hell happened?" Blaze demands.

We look at eachother, and Christian decides to give the basic recap. Minus closet details. Thank Din. The room is as silent as the grave, save for his voice.

"I saw him too," Blaze says darkly. "I thought it was just my imagination...but it makes sense...I remember him holding a small empty vial, but if it had a strand of her hair in it, that would account for why he stopped in the dungeon, and why he would have stared at her as we walked by..."

"He knows she was there," Christian agrees, "that she had something to do with Jezabel escaping. He wants her dead to save his own hide."

"But you saw him," I argue desperately. "You know who he is...don't you?"

Christian and Blaze give eachother defeated looks.

"I can't remember his face clearly," Blaze admits, "I wasn't paying as much attention to it."

Uggggggggh. Perfect.

"So we're back at square one," I mutter, running my hands through my hair.

"I think we're in negative squares," Blaze adds grimly. "Because now we have to make sure you don't get knifed every time you turn a corner."

"I could disguise-" I begin.

"No more disguises," Christian says firmly. "That'll only confirm their fears and make them more desperate to get you out of the picture. They'll know it's still you."

"We can't just lock her up in here all day though," Blaze frowns.

Christian gets up and locks the door, moving the dresser in front of it for an extra security measure. "We'll have to figure it out in the morning," he says conclusively. "We'll need to be rested up for tomorrow if we really want to get through all of this."

"Wait," I stop him, curiousity getting the better of me. "How did you know to come get me?"

He doesn't answer for a moment.

"I woke up and knew something was wrong," he says simply.

Blaze looks at him funny, but then rolls his eyes and curls back up in his bed. "This is one of those triforce dream deals isn't it..." he mumbles through his pillow. "I swear you two are regular nutcases..."

I grin at him despite myself. He hardly hits the pillow and he's out, snuggled up like an overgrown baby. Goddess help us when his snoring kicks in...

"Get some sleep, crossdresser," Christian says softly, a hint of a smile playing across his lips. He places a hand on my shoulder, directing me towards the place on the couch he's got all set up.

"Where will you sleep?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Floor's never done me wrong," he says casually, getting down and stretching himself alongside the couch as he says so. "And relax," he adds, giving me a soft whack on the arm, "the only people who can get you are already in here."

"Yeah, but knowing you, I'm probably better off outside," I tease, kicking him back. He groans but laughs.

"Just go to sleep before I change my mind and kick you off the couch."

With a smile, I curl up under my blanket and close my eyes.

"Good night to you too, princess."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Peace.

I feel as though I've been enveloped by soothing tendrils of warmth, curling all around my body. Slowly, my eyelids flutter open, the gentle light of a couple candles dancing softly across my vision. Everything is just...calm. I haven't slept that freely since...since longer than I can remember...it's as though all the worry from earlier tonight has melted away. No...like it had never even happened in the first place...

"It's early...you should probably get some more sleep," a soft voice sounds from beside me. Christian's deep chocolate eyes regard me with concern. "It was a rough night."

"And yet I haven't felt so relaxed in so long..." I sigh contentedly, stretching along the length of the sofa before burying myself in the sweet aroma radiating from around me...Christian's clothes, I realize, recognizing his comforting scent. Goddess I have never smelled anything so good...

"You're nearly killed and you sleep better than before," he shakes his head. "With you, I guess I should have expected that." His tone sounds slightly amused, but his eyes...for some reason, the humor just doesn't reach them. Come to realize it, they're ringed with purple underneath, bruised...suddenly I wonder if I'm really the one who should be concerned with getting some sleep.

"So why are you up so early?" I ask with a frown, watching him carefully. "Last I checked, you were nearly killed right with me."

He brushes me aside. "Don't you worry about me," is all he replies, his tone soft.

I see right through his defense. "You haven't slept," I say, a statement rather than a question.

"I'm not all that tired," he says, feigning casualty. "Adrenaline I suppose."

"It can't have lasted that long," I argue, giving him a suspicious look. "You're lying to me."

With a small smile, he sighs, but when his beautiful eyes rise to meet mine, all I see if despair. "Maybe," he agrees solemnly. It's clear that he doesn't want to talk about it, but after a couple moments of internal struggle, he sighs once more. "Just can't sleep. Nightmares. You know."

"Tell me," I press, but gently.

"It doesn't matter," Christian shrugs again, his false ease coming back. "There's no need for you to worry about it."

"I think that with all the stuff that's happened since I found out about our little link thing," I smile slightly, "I might need to worry about it."

He laughs softly at that, but still, his eyes remain so...worried. Goddess, what I'd give to make whatever it is that's bothering him go away...to see him smile...

Almost without thinking, he reaches up and toys with a strand of my hair. "Just get some sleep," he whispers, trying to smile. "You need to take care of yourself, especially with so many people trying to do you in."

"That's supposed to help me sleep?" I tease.

He smiles. "Don't worry. You've got Blaze and I watching your back."

I grimace. "That might worry me even more."

This time he truly laughs, a sparkle of hope, of life, in his eyes. It's enough to fill the room with a greater feeling of comfort and ease. Immediately I feel even more relaxed and content. "Even so," he whispers with a smile, "You need to rest." Before I can even protest, he adds, "I'll go to sleep as soon as you do."

With a sigh, I rest my head back against the couch and close my eyes in defeat. Vaguely aware of his fingers still entwined in my hair, I whisper, "Good night, Christian."

* * *

"You look like death," Blaze says with an apprehensive tone. "Didn't you get any sleep at all?"

Christian only grumbles tiredly, mumbling something incomprehensive. I roll over on the couch, opening my eyes tiredly. So much for adrenaline. I feel like I've had 2 months of exhaustion dropped on me. "What time is it..." I groan.

"Sunrise was about an hour ago," Blaze says matter-of-factly, much more alert than I could possibly be this morning. "We need to get up and get going, and figure out a way to keep you out of harm's way."

Aw damn. I'd completely forgotten about that whole security thing.

Maybe if someone pinches me I'll wake up and it will all go away...

"I repeat," Blaze's voice throbs in my eardrum, having come up to me and practically screamed it at about 2 inches from my ear, "Get up, sleepyhead."

I growl and sit up on the couch. "I'm up!" I snarl, throwing aside my blanket. "Farore." Still glaring, I look at Christian, whose eyes are even darker underneath, his energy clearly worse for the weather than it had been. I wonder if he slept...

There's a thick grating sound, and another voice makes itself heard as a flash of red drops from the ceiling and onto Blaze's bed. "Living underground like this makes me feel like a rat," Jezabel grumbles irritably. "Everybody alive?"

"Not quite," Blaze says with the faintest trace of a grin, as I fight to stifle a yawn. I glare even more ferociously at him.

"I heard about your little incident last night," Jezabel says darkly. "It only confirms you as a target. We're going to have to figure out some way to keep you out of notice."

"But if I try to duck around, how will we be able to catch whoever it is that's after me?" I point out.

Christian gets a really sour look on his face all of a sudden.

"You'll get killed if we don't look after you," Blaze warns. Jezabel watches me warily.

"We need to single these people out though," I argue. "We can't figure out anything if we spend all this time worrying about me. It would give them more time to create even further damage. If I were just to run around as though everything's normal though...they would try and get me, and you could scope them out."

"You're talking about using yourself as bait," Christian jumps in abruptly. "No. Your life is on the line, we won't-"

"It could work," Jezabel says, looking thoughtful. Christian looks to her with an irritated expression. "Seriously though. If we break up, she can lure them out and we can figure out this mess."

"And if she gets caught...?" Christian trails off, still looking rather annoyed. I roll my eyes.

"Relax princess," I reply. "I can take care of myself." Jezabel looks gung-ho for the idea, and Blaze a little hesitant, but Christian looks downright bitter, muttering and cursing to himself under his breath.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Jezabel scoffs. "I can disguise her. By the time we're done, you won't even recognize her." She shoots me a meaningful look, but I simply stare blankly back in confusion. What's that supposed to mean?

Nonetheless, I get that there is a hint (despite the fact I don't know what it is exactly) and play along. "I'm starved," I say, changing the subject. "Since she and I can't exactly leave anywhere right now, why don't you two fetch some food? We can work on disguising me while you're out."

Jezabel beams.

"That's a brilliant idea," she agrees. "We'll be done before you know it."

"I am hungry," Blaze admits, one hand rubbing his growling abdomen. I roll my eyes. Of course he's thinking with his stomach. Meanwhile, Christian glares daggers at me.

"Let's go," I chide, eyes locked to his. "Come on, my stomach can't take much more." Christian remains almost immobile, so I look to Blaze once more. "I bet they have those muffins you really like..."

"Aw man," Blaze groans. "C'mon, let's go before they're all gone." Immediately he turns to the door, motioning for Christian to follow. I all but shoo them away, but Christian still moves stubbornly slow.

"You're supposed to be taking care of yourself," he hisses quietly so only I can hear as we reach the doorway.

I give him a cold glare of my own. "You're supposed to be sleeping at night," I shoot back.

He growls in a low tone, but finally relents. I wait until he and Blaze round the corner before I close the door. Then I look Jezabel squarely in the eye, arching an eyebrow.

"What do you know?"

"Who you really are," she says, mocking my suspicious expression. "You better hope that those other people out for your blood haven't noticed too."

I give her a bewildered look.

She rolls her eyes. "Come on already, the jig is up," she says with an exasperated sort of tone. "Sheik. You can stop pretending now."

I frown. Honestly, I hadn't expected to hear _that..._ "I'm not pretending anything," I say, confused. How exactly had she even related Sheik to me...?

"Seriously," she snorts. "I saw your eyes flash orange back in the dungeon. Why else would I have given in so easily?"

What eye flash? Huh? "Because you knew we were trying to help...?" I say, neither a statement nor a question.

Jezabel gives me an odd look. "You're really being serious about all this...?"

"I swear by all three goddesses," I say solemnly. "I really don't know what you mean by eyes flashing or pretending...this is me. This is who I am."

For a moment she just watches me, as though waiting for me laugh and say, "Haha just messing with you." But of course, that's nowhere near the truth. "Damn," she finally says. "Shouldn't have left that cell." Looking me in the eye, she adds, "Can you at least bring me Sheik?"

"No," I shake my head, "you're misunderstanding. I _am_ Sheik. But I only just found that out. I don't know how to bring him...her...whatever...out."

I receive the most befuddled expression in the world.

"You can't just find out that you're Sheik," Jezabel shakes her head in denial. "No. It...it just doesn't work that way. Sheik's ancient, you have to be Sheik, that's why they tried to get you..." She talks about Sheik like he's a real person...I wonder if he _is_ real to her...

Abruptly, I stand up and head over to the mirror, concentrating intensely upon my reflection, willing Sheik to appear. Damn, how did I do it before...

I slam my fist on the dresser in frustration, a sharp pain flashing through my hand. "Ow," I mutter, my gaze drifting downwards. The golden triforce on the back of my hand looks up at me.

Wait...

It had gleamed in the mirror when I'd changed back into me, and I had looked at it when in the dungeons...

I throw a quick glance into the mirror, watching Jezabel's bewildered expression, and then throw all of my focus onto the triforce on my hand, once more willing for Sheik to appear.

_Come on...come on..._

All of a sudden the triforce begins to glow dimly, and there's a flash of bright light.

When I open my eyes, I realize it's not my own reflection staring back at me.

"Do you believe me now?" I ask, turning back to Jezabel.

"You're Sheik," she only repeats, her tone laced with wonder, "but at the same time...you're different...at the same time, you're not Sheik..."

"What do you mean?" I ask with a frown. "Nabooru said it was a disguise, that Sheik chose me..."

Jezabel gives a harsh laugh. "She'd believe it too," she says, slightly bitterly. My frown deepens. I had thought Nabooru was right about it. "Don't get me wrong," she adds quickly, "Nabooru is usually right on when it comes to Gerudo stuff, and how people act...she's got a hell of an intuition." Her expression turns sour. "But when it comes to stuff like this...Sheikah wouldn't tell the truth about this sort of thing, especially not to a Gerudo. And she can definitely be too trusting of the Sheikah."

"I'm Sheikah," I say quietly.

"I'm not sure," she says, her tone doubtful. "Maybe not fully anyway...either way though, I'm not saying they're all bad. But like it or not, there are traitors on that side too, and occasionally a grain of truth gets passed along."

I look her in the eye. "So you weren't kidding about the Sheikah forcing you into the temple..."

She makes a face. "I'd storm Hyrule castle before I'd go in there willingly," she says grimly. "I thought I had been sent to Kakariko under Nabooru's orders. Dinzra had implied that it was that way. There were a couple Sheikah who she would meet up and converse with...I'd assumed it was some sort of alliance...but they'd switch disguises as easily as they breathed." She gave me a look. "It's not a 'choosing your host' thing, that's for sure. But with Sheik being so...timeless...I'd be more likely to believe that he came from some sort of repressed memory..."

Repressed memories?

I don't think I have any. None with Sheik anyway. Or before Kokiri Forest.

"I'm not so sure," I shake my head in denial.

"Still," Jezabel argues stubbornly. "You are Sheik...but that means Sheik isn't even real." Once more, she looks me in the eye, suspicion across her face. "When they sent me to Kakariko, they specifically wanted _you._ But what I don't understand is why. What's your story?"

"My story?" I give a harsh laugh. "Impa sends me to deliver a message to a pri - to Hyrule Castle," I correct myself, forgetting about the fact that I'm not supposed to mention that Christian's a prince. "The castle's attacked, we get out into Castletown and the whole town's being destroyed, we escape to the Temple of Time and this crazy red-eyed freak tries to kill us, I pull a sword out of some pedestal, end up with a knife in my gut, and it turns out I have this little triforce thingy." I raise my left hand as proof, and she looks at it carefully.

"You could have just told me that," Jezabel rolls her eyes. "You're a triforce bearer. That instantly puts you at the top of Ganondorf's hit list." She frowns. "And if you're talking about the sword in the Pedestal of Time, then that means that you're the -"

' - Hero of Time?" I supply. She nods.

"Bumping you up to numero uno," she adds. "That is, if I believe you actually pulled the Master Sword out."

I frown in confusion. "You think I'd lie about that?"

"No," she says carefully, "but I mean...that was always...you know..._his_ job." With a second's hesitancy, she looks me in the eye. "It's just a little bit odd...there's always been a Hero of Time...he's always been there...and then you..."

There's a moment of silence as she struggles with words. "It's just strange..." she continues. "All of a sudden you come out of nowhere, and everybody wants you dead more than anything. No offense or anything," she adds hastily, "But I mean, when the Prince disappeared...with the Prince, everybody knew about him...he's got the royal background, already had to worry about being knocked off and all, so it wouldn't surprise you if Ganondorf wanted to take him down. But you..." There's more emphasis in her tone now. "You're just a regular person, another face in the crowd. No one would guess you were possibly a Sheikah, and even then, are you even full Sheikah? And with your Kokiri garb? You'd look just like them, but there's no way you could be one. You're the kind of person who's just there, with no real place. As far as the rest of the world's concerned, you didn't even exist before Castletown. And yet here you are, on top of everybody's priority list, having pulled the Master Sword out, only to discover that not only are you the Hero of Time, you're also Sheik."

"You think I'm keeping a secret or something?" I ask.

"Things like this don't just happen," Jezabel laughs harshly. "I don't know about you, but I don't see any of the other average joes out there just happening to have all this stuff happening to them."

"Nothing's ever set in stone..." I reply quietly. She shakes her head.

"I believe that you didn't know about Sheik," she says firmly. "But I don't think he's a mask. I think he came from you, and I think that you've got more of a story than you're sharing. So if you want my help, you'd better start talking." In a display of attitude, she sits down on Blaze's bed, crossing her arms and legs.

Honestly, I don't have any idea what to say.

Because I really don't have any sort of history.

I take a minute to gather my thoughts, and then sigh. "If you're looking for some sort of factor that sets me apart, you won't find any," I warn, before I begin to summarize my life. "I don't remember anything before I was about 6 years old. I grew up in Kokiri Forest as one of the Kokiri and had lived there as long as I could remember. When I was about 10 years old, Impa finally told me that I wasn't really a Kokiri, and she took me to live in Kakariko Village. I've been adopted into the Sheikah clan and been there ever since."

Jezabel looks at me with a skeptical expression.

"You never knew about the triforce," she half-asks, half-states with a raised eyebrow.

"Impa had always told me it was a burn scar," I reply, realizing the stupidity of it as soon as I finish.

"And you believed it?"

I decide that it's in my best interest not to answer.

"But before that," Jezabel presses. "There's 6 more empty years before Kokiri Forest. You don't remember anything at all...?"

"Apparently Impa found me in the streets of Castletown after the attack on Hyrule Castle," I say. "She was the one who brought me to Kokiri Forest, for protection."

This seems to help with Jezabel's thirst for information. "So it's not like you never existed...it's like you've been hidden. Well-hidden, I might add," she notes. "When word got out about you, no one had any idea where you came from. I've never seen Dinzra so lost. She was furious that she hadn't already known about you. But even still, that was just because of the triforce I imagine. There's no possible way anyone could have known about you being the Hero of Time or anything. And before Castletown attack, you still don't technically exist. You're sure you don't remember anything at all from before...? Your family maybe, or where you're from...how you could possibly know Sheik..."

"All I could remember was my name," I say tonelessly. "I've tried, believe me, but I don't remember anything else."

To my surprise, Jezabel gives me a lopsided grin. "If nobody knows who you are, you could be anything. Which makes you dangerous. For all anyone knows, you could be a reincarnation of Zelda, come to take revenge on Ganondorf and restore peace to Hyrule. Or..." she trails off excitedly, "you could even be the lost princess of Hyrule. Although that would mean you would have two triforces...but still, you're the unknown element and they fear you. You're the one case where what they don't know _can_ hurt them."

"I'm too busy being constantly guarded to hurt anybody," I answer bitterly. "All of a sudden, everybody wants to be my bodyguard."

"That's what happens when everybody wants to kill you," Jezabel replies matter-of-factly.

"We're getting horribly off-topic," I say suddenly, deciding to change the subject. "We'll have to put the whole Sheik issue on hold. The boys will be getting back soon, and we still don't have a plan. And I can't go out in disguise, or else I won't be able to bait whoever it is who's after me."

"It's funny that you're so eager to risk your life when everybody else wants you under security 24/7," she grins. "Besides, no one said you have to be you the whole time..."

"And you're saying...?"

Jezabel's grin broadens. "I have a plan..."

* * *

"They didn't have those muffins," Blaze sulks, shooting me an irritated look.

"Didn't stop him from stuffing about 20 croissants down his throat though," Christian adds with a hint of amusement.

"I said I was hungry," he replies defensively. "So what's the plan? It's past noon, we have to get out of here sometime."

Jezabel had run the plan by me earlier, and it was actually a pretty good idea. It had meant I'd had to practice changing from back and forth from myself to Sheik over and over again, but at last I think I've gotten the hang of it. It's going to be interesting doing it without letting the other two know about Sheik though.

"She's not going to be in disguise," Jezabel says calmly. "But I will be. I'm going to be in sight of her for the first part, just in case, but far enough not to dissuade whoever it is that wants her blood. I'll borrow her Sheikah uniform again. It's convincing enough for now."

"It's not like anyone can kill me with people around anyway," I add lightly. Christian gives me a little scowl.

"When we get to an empty tunnel, she's going to go ahead without me," Jezabel repeats, her voice calm and as smooth as glass. "I'm going to go to the intersecting tunnel and watch who goes in there. You two will watch the tunnel she just entered and observe the people who follow her as well. Discretely," she adds quickly. "There's only one more tunnel from there, and it's a loop going up towards the entrance of the Shadow Temple. Aeria will make her way down that tunnel-"

"What if there's someone already there?" Christian cuts in sharply.

"Let me finish," Jezabel hisses. "If anyone turns in to that tunnel, we run down the other side of the loop, getting to Aeria before he does without anyone suspecting us of looking for the culprits. If they know we're looking for them, they won't take the bait now or ever again. There's a secret wall that she will duck into as soon as someone threatens her. If there's someone already there, she'll duck into it ahead of time."

The wall is a lie.

As soon as anyone tries to threaten me, I'm supposed to run and turn into Sheik as soon as I'm out of sight. It's a little bit - well, a lot - more risky than what the boys think, but I've already assured Jezabel that I'm ready for it. Even she had some doubt about that part.

It's a good thing I'm a fast runner.

"Sounds risky," Blaze says thoughtfully. "But that will work to lure the killer right out. And it's safe enough that it's worth a try."

"It sounds well-planned," Christian says slowly, though his tone is filled with doubt.

"I'll be fine," I tell him firmly. For a moment we simply look at eachother, taking part in an unofficial staring contest...but he eventually backs down.

"All right then," Jezabel says cheerfully. "Give me your clothes."

I grab my Sheikah clothes from the side of the couch and hand them to Jezabel, who disappears back up into the ceiling.

"You two had better be right about all this," Christian warns. "If Impa knew-"

"I don't need Impa's help," I shoot back, narrowing my eyes. "And you're not going to tell her."

A minute later, Jezabel lands back down on Blaze's bed, eyes gleaming. "I'm ready."

"No you're not," Blaze says, eyebrows raised as though pondering. "Your hair."

She plays with the flame-red ponytail resting over her shoulder. "What about it?"

"Let it down," Christian says, catching on to Blaze's thought process.

Jezabel gives them an affronted look.

"Neck down, you look Sheikah," Blaze points out. "Above that, you're clearly Gerudo."

"It's part of being a Red," she argues, crossing her arms. "I don't want to."

"Exactly," Christian says. "If you're going to do this, you can't look like a Gerudo, or a Red, or whatever it is."

Jezabel shoots me a please-don't-make-me look, but unfortunately, they're both right. I give her an apologetic glance.

"Being a Red is an honor..." she hisses angrily as she yanks the tie out of her hair. "It's a high rank for being a fighter...how can I even fight with it in my face?" As her hair falls around her face awkwardly (it looks like it's protesting too, or never been let down), she continues to mutter furiously.

"Now are we finally all set?" Blaze asks to the whole room, trying unsuccessfully to keep the amusement from his face. Jezabel glares bitterly at him.

"Let's go," I agree, aching to get out of this room. I get up quickly and am the first to leave the room.

"There's a meeting just getting out in the main tunnel," Christian says as we walk. "That's where the most people will be. There's a better chance your attacker will be there."

"We'll break with you there," Jezabel adds as we near the end of the tunnel, still scowling. "Then it's all up to you."

"Got it," I say in a confident tone.

At the end of the tunnel, a shadow on the left catches my eye.

I steal a quick glance, but there's nothing there.

Man, perhaps I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I shrug it off to being paranoid and continue until we reach a crowd.

"We'll have your back," Jezabel assures me, parting from the rest of us immediately. Blaze nods in agreement and takes off in the other direction. With a deep breath, I take a step forward.

Christian's hand falls upon my shoulder.

"If anything goes wrong," he says to me as I turn my head, "try to make a mental link."

"What?" I ask incredulously. How would I do that?

"Just try," he repeats once more. Before I can get a cross-word in, he slips off towards the same direction as Blaze.

Gee thanks, don't give me any information at all. Some help you are. I roll my eyes irratably.

Now fully aware of being utterly alone, I wind my way through the crowd. There's a churning in my stomach caused by nervousness, and I glance around carefully, watching for anyone who could be paying any interest to me. After at least 10 minutes of blending in, I catch Jezabel's eye.

With a solemn expression, she merely nods.

Slowly, I make my way towards the vacant tunnel, fighting against all of my instinct not to look behind me. With each step I take, the feeling of unease grows, and I find myself more alert. The sounds of the crowd begin to die down, so that all that's left are the sounds of my own footsteps. I wander through the tunnel, focusing on my footsteps only. After a while, I begin to calm down. It's just me...everything's okay...it's only me...

Halfway through my end of the loop, I hear a footstep that isn't mine.

My heart stops for an instant, and I root myself to the spot. Immediately, my head turns to look over my shoulder at the source of the sound.

There's a black-haired man in his late 20s maybe 30 feet behind me, dressed in Sheikah attire. He also isn't moving.

He's been matching my footsteps, I realize instantly.

I turn back and begin to walk again, at a quicker pace. I hear his footsteps start again as well. Once more, I glance over my back towards him, and I notice he's also quickened his stride.

Abruptly I throw all caution to the wind and take off running.

I can hear him behind me, running as well, chasing me, but this time I don't even dare look back. My heartbeat echoes in my ears, pounding in my chest as though ready to explode. The whole time, all I can wonder is, where are the others?

Something is terribly wrong.

So far I'm succeeding in outrunning the guy behind me (thank Goddess for the adrenaline), but I can feel my legs tiring, and I know that I'm not nearly far enough ahead of him to even try to change into Sheik. I begin to think grimly of what might happen if I can't run fast enough...

At the entrance of the Shadow Temple, despite all the pain in my legs, I burst into an even faster sprint, knowing that as soon as I get to the end of the tunnel, I'll be with Christian and Blaze...

Not 20 feet from there I stop dead in my tracks.

There's another man, younger with red-hair, grinning and jogging towards me. Out of sheer instinct, I turn the other way and begin to run, but within minutes, the first guy has caught up.

I'm trapped.

The two of them slow down to a walk, converging on me from where I stand right in front of the Shadow Temple. The red-haired one laughs, as they both pull out gleaming daggers. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing," he taunts, voice full of cruel amusement. "There's no way you can be the Hero of Time. All that fuss over you..."

"Let's just finish this," the other snaps irritably. "No mistakes this time."

My heart explodes into rapid beating once more.

"Don't worry," the red-haired man speaks once more, never losing his awful grin. "It won't hurt for long."

As they both advance on me, I find myself backing even further and further towards the edge of the tunnel. Then from behind me, faintly...very faintly...I hear the thin tinkling of bells...

Do or die.

I take off in a flash into the Shadow Temple, running faster than I ever have at my life, oblivious to my surroundings. Every fiber of my being screams at me to just run.

I barely even notice the chains hanging against the wall above me until it's almost too late. It's so quiet that I can hear the footsteps of the men behind me in the distance, but I check to see how close they are anyway. In the dark, I can't even see them, so I dart around a corner and climb the chains as fast as I can to a ledge just above. Luckily there's a large box there that I can hide behind. As quickly as I can, I focus intensely on becoming Sheik, and I stare at the triforce on the back of my hand, before I hear the men's voices and squeeze my eyes shut.

When I open them again, I can see Sheik's shawl covering most of my face.

I barely peer around the side of the box, down below towards where the two men are standing, beside a river that seems to run through the middle of the temple.

Christian's gonna kill me...

"Where the hell did she go?!" the black-haired man screams furiously. "I said we had to get it over with! No mistakes!"

"Shut the hell up," the red-head shoots back with a snarl. "If you had gotten it over with last night we wouldn't be here!"

"Damnit, Rydin's gonna be pissed!" the first one growls in frustration, and suddenly he hurls his dagger right in my direction. I throw myself back behind the box, but not fast enough. The blade slashes across my upper arm as it flies by, and I throw a hand over my mouth to hold back a cry of pain. Farore it stings!

"She has to be in here somewhere," I hear the red-haired man's voice from behind me. "Come on. She can't have gone far. Besides, the temple will kill her before we do."

I hear footsteps fading slowly away, and I chance a glance over my bloody shoulder, watching them split up across the temple. I let my breath out, hardly even realizing I was holding it, and then take a moment to check out my injury. It's not terribly deep...but it doesn't look great either. And Nayru, how it stings! I grit my teeth and clutch my arm, willing for the pain to disappear.

Once more I hear the tinkling of bells, growing louder by the second. I look over the box and watch as a large, unmanned boat comes drifting into the room. Slowly, I pull myself to my feet, trying to ignore the pain in my arm.

Only now I can swear I see a ghostly figure aboard the boat.

Huh...that's odd...I could swear I've caught a glimpse of it before...

Grimly, I snatch the dagger up from beside me, noticing that it still has my blood all over it. With the fabric of my sleeve, I quickly wipe it clean and store it away. I figure it's probably best, considering I don't have anything else to defend myself with...

Next time, we really need to think this through.

Very cautiously, I make my way down from the ledge, using only my good arm to climb. Still, the bells echo in my ears, hauntingly, as though trying to lure me towards them. I give in to the siren call, slowly making my way towards the boat and the pearlescent figure, one hand gripping the handle of the dagger just in case.

As the figure slowly becomes clearer, I realize that it's not a person at all. She's translucent and light, a spirit or ghost. But what stands out to me most is that she's Gerudo.

Very Gerudo.

A Gerudo in the Shadow Temple...?

She's much more decorated than Jezabel, and even Nabooru. She has this elaborate headdress on and two large staffs with fire streaming from one and ice from the other, both looking like they could hurt a lot. And she doesn't look very happy to see me.

Being extra precautious, I slowly take a step onto the boat, but my other foot hardly even touches the wooden planks when I hear a hoarse scream.

"_Sheikaaaaaaaaah!_" hisses around me and all of a sudden the ghost lunges towards me. I yell as everything goes dark and blurry, the air seeming to be sucked out of the room, and my heartbeat explodes in my chest once more as I try and figure out where I even am. I back up, trying to escape from the blur, but hit the back of my foot on something, and the next thing I know, I'm falling...

I land in icy water that steals all the air from my lungs, but at least now I can see. Dim light pours in from above me, cold darkness below, and I try to make a break for the surface, for air...

Something slimy wraps around my leg, pulling me down.

I whip out my dagger without thinking, kicking at the thing, and when I look, my heart stops.

There's a mottled corpse clinging to my ankle, moaning at me and watching me with holes where eyes should be.

A stream of bubbles issues from my mouth as I let out a yelp, and slash at its arms with my blade in rapid motions. With another moan, the corpse releases my ankle, and I take off hell-for-leather towards the surface.

Two pair of strong, deteriorated hands snatch up my other leg and my wounded arm and drag me down and one more I let out a cry of pain, swinging wildly with my dagger. But the more I attack, the more corpses appear in front of me, all moaning at me and dragging me deeper and deeper into the darkness. My head begins to throb with pain, my lungs aching for air, as I kick madly in an attempt to break free, but to no avail. Down I sink, further and further, so deep that the water begins to press against me, crushing me. The only source of light is a dim flickering of the triforce on my hand as the whole world begins to fade in and out...

The triforce!

Light!

In a last-ditch attempt at survival, I throw all of my energy into becoming me once more, scrunching my eyes tightly.

Please, by Nayru, Farore, and Din, let this work!!

The moaning explodes into high-pitched wails, and abruptly all of the hands release me as though on fire. I take off even before I open my eyes and recognize that I'm myself again, and that the flash of light had repelled the monsters. All I'm focused on is reaching the tiny pinprick of light above me.

Air...I need...air!

I swim faster than I ever thought possible, ignoring the rushing sound of the water and the moans following me from below. I have to reach the surface before they can reach me. My vision fades in and out even more rapidly, and my lungs scream from exertion, but I force myself on up the never-ending distance to the light...I'm only 20 feet below it now, so close...

I explode from the surface of the water, throwing myself over onto the cold stone floor and rolling onto my back, choking and sputtering so painfully that my whole body racks with each cough of water. The light from above pierces my eyes, half-blinding me even though it isn't that bright. I barely have enough strength to look back over towards the water.

Even the dim light from above is enough to keep those damned creatures a good distance from the surface, but I can still see their rotted faces, eerily glowing from the deep.

Pain...

Good goddess the pain...

Exhaustion falls over in me in a wave, my body going limp, and my vision fades in and out, not flickering like under the water, but smoothly, tiredly.

Well...

I'm not dead...

I close my eyes, focusing merely on breathing...

_So hard to breathe..._

_Smoke fills the hidden corridor, choking me as I stumble towards the end. The fumes penetrate my lungs, but the exit is just ahead..._

_I reach the end and fumble with the door, racing to escape the heat and coughing painfully from the effort just to breathe. Finally I give up and throw all of my weight against the wood. It slams open and I fall forward onto the ground, catching all of my weight on the palms of my hands._

_"Hey!" someone shouts in alarm._

_I look up into the familiar face of a Hyrulian guard. "Damian," I get out weakly, my throat dry and sore from the smoke. He looks back at me in surprise._

_"Farore...you're alive!" he laughs in a hysterical sort of way. "By the goddesses!" Gently, he pulls me to my feet. "It's all right...everything will be all right...but we need to get your out of here." Anxiety clouds over his expression once more as he turns his head up towards the castle, now smoldering in flame like a giant torch. "Get on my back," he says firmly, ducking down to my level. "This is no place for little girls..."_

"What should we do?" comes a raspy voice from above me, the sound taking on an echoing quality in my ears. The voice brings me back to the real world, but only barely into consciousness, so that I can't open my eyes again to look for the source of the sound.

Another voice, identical to the first (is it the same person?) answers. "We need her."

Whoever they are break into barely audible whispers, and I ignore them, trying to regain full consciousness.

Loud voices come from somewhere nearby, and shock hits me.

The Sheikah men.

Alertness floods my brain, but my body refuses to comply. If those two find me here like this, I'm done for...

What a Hero of Time I make.

With everything I can muster, I force my eyelids open, and painfully try to pull myself off the ground. My whole body is covered in cuts and welts from those demons in the water. Their hands had cut into my skin from gripping so tightly. My already injured arm is torn up and twisted even more severely than before, and I cradle it to my body. Even better, my leg is throbbing severely...I think they did something when those things tugged on it. I barely even make it to my feet, wincing from pain, when I realize the Gerudo ghost is standing - well, floating - right in front of me.

I'm amazed that I even have the strength to hold up the dagger with my other hand, pointing it directly in front of me.

"I'm sorry," the ghost speaks, in a musical and still echoing voice. "I thought you were someone else."

I can't even open my mouth to speak. I just stumble forward a bit, my dagger still outstretched ahead of me. Those men are still after me.

"Please," she begs. "You're the only one who can help me. You're a Child of Destiny."

Great. First it tries to kill me, now it wants my help.

The voices are getting louder, never losing that echoing quality. Plus I can hardly see as the light flickers in the room.

I quickly nod in agreement, which she accepts, and slowly limp around her, towards the back entrance to the temple. The lights begin to flicker even more rapidly, and I find myself struggling to keep moving.

"I can help you," the spirit calls after me. I stop to look back for a moment. "I know how to find what you seek. Just free my soul. Use the Ocarina."

I freeze. Can she possibly know what I just saw?

For a moment we just stand, watching each other, until she smiles at me, a smile of trust. Then she simply fades.

An Ocarina...

I can't help but be intrigued, but all the same.

I hate this place.

The voices echo even louder in my skull as I stumble forward, and I'm just beginning to hear footsteps. There's light up ahead, at the end of the tunnel, back towards the main caverns. My entire being is throbbing with pain and exhaustion, and the light is fading in and out even more intensely. I only just realize that it hasn't been the light flickering, but my vision.

My heart stops when I see the shadowy figure standing in the light ahead.

There's no avoiding it now.

I'm going to die.

That final thought echoes in my head as my body finally caves to the pain and I collapse onto the cold stone floor.

The last thing I feel are a pair of strong arms lifting me from the ground before I lose consciousness.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

_Everything is so hot..._

_The fire spreads all around the town, leaving no escape from the heat. Everything is chaos. People scream and run about aimlessly, as the streets fill up with these hideous monsters. My heart beats rapidly in my chest as I struggle to control my fear. I'm all alone._

_The gate seems so far from me. There's no way I can get through that crowd with my little legs._

_A high-pitched whinny cuts through the air from behind me._

_A horse!_

_I leap back towards the huge white mare and jump astride her bare back, entangling my fingers in her mane. "Come on girl," I encourage desperately, steering her around so that it's a straight shot towards the gates. With a deep breath, I give her a sharp kick to the sides. "Yah!"_

_She takes off like a shot, leaving me clinging against her neck for dear life. All the fire becomes a blur, and the faces all begin to look the same as we fly past. The horse breaks through the crowd carelessly, trampling all of the creatures in our path. All the while, the gates to safety grow closer and closer..._

_All of sudden there's a huge explosion, just feet ahead of us, that stops us dead in our tracks. It frightens the horse, causing her to shriek and buck in sheer terror, knocking me from her back. I scream as I fall backwards through the air._

_My head cracks against the cobblestone and instantly the world goes black._

"Wake up."

My eyes fly open and I find myself in a cold sweat, gasping for air. Immediately, I search frantically for the source of the sound, knowing that I can't escape, but in a perverse way still needing to see my captor.

"Relax!" the voice says. "It's me, Aeria! It's me!"

I bolt upright into a sitting position, my eyes meeting with a pair of deep, soulful brown ones.

Christian looks back at me, his face an expression of desperation. One of his hands is carefully placed at the small of my back, the other thrown over me and placed on the cold floor to stabilize himself. For a moment, we just sit there, watching eachother.

Then, with all the force I can muster (which isn't really all that much), I smack him across the face.

"You ASS!" I scream furiously. "You left me! How could you?! Why?!" Shock appears on his face as fast as the blossoming red hand mark as I continue to verbally attack him. "I can't believe you!" I shout finally, but before he can get a cross-word in, I throw my arm around him (my injured one in a makeshift sling) and bury my face in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent and absorbing as much comfort as I can. The feeling of gratefulness overwhelms me as I think about those two other guys...I was so sure I was dead. Christian nearly falls back from the force of my hug, but awkwardly recovers, throwing a hand back to catch himself. He strokes my hair in a comforting way with the other.

"He came out nowhere," I begin to sputter hysterically, on the verge of sobbing from being so overwhelmed. "I ran, but then the other one came - "

"The other one?" Christian asks urgently. "What other one? What happened?"

"He followed me," I start, my voice trembling. "And when I ran, there was another one coming from the other side. I had nowhere to go, I came in here, I heard the bells..."

As if in recognition, the bells start to chime once more, thought distant this time. To my horror, I realize we're still in the Shadow Temple.

Christian takes me by the shoulders, distancing me just enough to look me in the eyes. "What did they do to you?" he asks in a dangerously low tone. As I look into his eyes I see them flash a bright amber.

"They didn't," I say breathlessly. "I ran and hid. He got angry and threw his dagger, and it cut my arm..." I look down at my injured arm. "They left, and there was this ghost..."

"A ghost?" he repeats with a frown. He watches me warily, looking a bit worried.

"Gerudo," I say. "On the boat...I went, and she attacked me...I fell in the water..." I shiver involuntarily, chills running up and down my spine. "I couldn't come back up...they grabbed me and pulled me down..."

"Who?"

The memory comes back vividly in my mind. "The dead..." I whisper.

For a moment Christian just watches me, his expression dark and concerned. Then he pulls me back against his chest, arms around me protectively. "You're all right now," he says reassuringly. With a bitter tone, he adds, "We're not doing that again."

It hits me instantaneously.

"Rydin," I say breathlessly, my eyes widening in shock. Abruptly I pull away. "It's Rydin," I blurt, staring Christian in the eyes. "It's him. He's the traitor among the Sheikah."

"What?" Christian says, confused. "He can't -"

"I heard them talking," I say in horror, almost more to myself than to him. "They said he would be angry when he found out I wasn't dead... It's him, I have to tell Impa!" I throw myself to my feet.

Bad idea.

All of a sudden I get lightheaded, my body exploding with pain. My legs go out from under me, but Christian catches me before any more damage can be done and sets me down on the floor again, supporting my back with one arm.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down," he says firmly. "You hit your head pretty hard. I think you might have a concussion. Your arm's good and twisted and cut up pretty bad, and I think your ankle's sprained. You're terribly beaten up."

I look at myself, at all of the bruises on my body. I'm marked all over with vivid dark purple handprints. I wonder what Christian had thought those two had done to me...

"Where were you?" I ask angrily. "And where's Blaze, and Jez..."

"They're right in front of the temple entrance," Christian explains calmly. "They're covering us. I said I'd come in and look for you."

"So they're perfectly fine giving you freedom, but letting me go anywhere alone is strictly off limits," I say, raising an eyebrow. He shrugs.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself," he replies casually, giving me a smirk. As though I'm not. "As soon as we saw your speck, we sent her after Impa. We couldn't leave you alone."

Navi. For a fairy guardian, she's sure been neglecting me lately. At the thought of Impa's face when she sees me though, I groan. "Why did you go to Impa? I'm gonna get murdered!"

"You nearly _were_ murdered," Christian points out. "You're in awful shape now. It's amazing you're alive. Besides, we can tell her about Rydin then."

Oh perfect.

It's one thing when I tell Impa the story after the fact.

But it's completely different when she hears about it first.

I realize I've been hyperventilating. In an effort to assuage my skittishness, I curl up against Christian once more, trying to do so with as little movement as possible. My injured arm throbs dully, and I can see blood staining the makeshift bandange over the wound.

"Where are we?" I ask, my eyes surveying the room. I know it's still in the temple, but it's somewhere unfamiliar.

"Where I found you," Christian explains. "There was a platform overhead, so I carried you up. Look."

I do.

I become very unnerved as I realize we're still in the same room as the water and the boat, both down about a hundred feet below.

I see the ghost again.

"Look!" I point, my eyes going wide. "Right there! She's right there!" As I motion towards her, she gives me a gentle smile.

Christian peers over me. "Where?" he asks. As though she's not right there, clearly visible on the boat.

"On the boat, can't you see her?"

He shakes his head. "I don't see anything."

I groan in frustration. "She's right there! Right there on the boat! You can't miss her!"

"Aeria," Christian says sharply, grabbing my shoulder and turning me to look at him. His eyes are worried. "There's nothing there."

I look back in disbelief, and sure enough, the Gerudo smiles mysteriously at me, her pearlescent form a sharp contrast against the ship's dark wood. Slowly, she fades away again...

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks me, voice full of concern. "If you're seeing things..."

"I'm not seeing things," I argue. "I -" I break off, realizing I have seen something. "I had another dream," I say suddenly, ignoring the rapid change of subject. "A new one."

"The future?" Christian asks, slightly taken aback by my quick transition. "What did you see...?"

"No," I cut him off firmly. "This was real. A flashback."

He gives me an odd look. "A flashback..."

"The attack on Castletown," I explain slowly.

"Who you are? You remember?" Christian asks, his voice become quicker and more pressing. Is there a trace of worry in his voice too? I shake my head.

"Still just pieces," I give a sad little smile. He watches me carefully.

"Tell me."

I resurface the memory, every detail vividly emblazoned in my mind. "I broke out of the servants' corridors and ran into a guard. Damian." Christian frowns slightly. "He carried me out...but then it just cuts. Then I was in Hyrule Castletown alone, trying to escape through the gates...there were people dying everywhere..." I begin to get that sick feeling in my stomach. "I found a horse and tried to get out, but then there was this explosion...it scared the horse and I fell back and hit my head..."

"And that's where Impa found you," he finishes.

"I guess," I shrug. "Everything went black. Maybe that's why I can't remember anything."

"You remembered that," Christian points out. "You said the guard's name was Damian?"

"Yes," I nod.

"Then it's real. I know him. He's the head guard at the castle. You know what that means, don't you? He might have some answers for you."

Head guard. I hadn't thought about it too much. But I couldn't pass it up...I bite my lip.

"It's hard for you, isn't it," Christian murmurs softly.

I sigh mournfully. "It's just...there's always something missing. I've been trying to find a place for so long...I've been to Kokiri Forest, to Kakariko, and yeah, it's home, I can be there...but there's still a big hole where something should be. I'm always the exception." I shake my head. "When I was little I always convinced myself that I wouldn't grow up. This one kid, Mido...goddess I hated him," I chuckle softly. "Always told me I wasn't a true Kokiri. I would always get so angry and take it so personally...but I guess I really wasn't. It was so harsh to figure out the truth...to have to start from scratch all over again. And even with the Sheikah, I'm not born into the clan." I bite my lip. "I was sort of taken in...Impa and Nabooru are positive I've got Sheikah in my blood, but even still I know that there's so much more to it...I'm not fully Sheikah, I'm not Kokiri...I don't know what I am or where I come from. And then all of a sudden there's Sh-" I stop myself before I can say Sheik. "-complications, and the Triforce of Courage, and I'm the Hero of Time..." I remember what Jezabel said to me earlier. "I'm a nobody and always have been. I'm just another part of the crowd. I technically don't exist." I try to keep my voice from being bitter. "So why me? Why not _you_?"

Immediately Christian's eyes take on a steely glaze.

"What makes you think I'd be better for the job?" he asks sharply.

The bite of his words stuns me for a moment. "You know where you are," I say finally. "You know where you come from. All your life you've had a clear picture of who you could be ahead of you. I mean, let's face it, you're the _prince_. You've been a figurehead and a leader to this people. They've placed their trust and their hope in _you_. It's you who is already slated out for the job."

"So because I'm a prince," Christian says slowly, his gaze never once faltering, "I'm automatically better."

"No," I shake my head. "But it helps. You're wise, and good, and you can take care of these people. And you have the power to do it. It's where you belong. And the Hero of Time is supposed to take care of the people. It should be you."

"You really think that me being a royal makes any difference between us," he says, watching me carefully. "Do you have any idea what you are? You're sitting here because you damn well chose that you weren't going to die today. You nearly died trying to uncover the traitor among the Sheikah, and you succeeded. So what if you're a nobody. So what if you have no idea where you came from, or where you belong. All of a sudden you were thrown into the Hero of Time role, and you took it. It scared the hell out of you to have no idea what would happen, but you did it anyway. You're slowly uncovering your past, but you're also moving forward. You are so much braver than I could ever be, so much stronger. And you're selfless. You do what is needed, and you ask for nothing in return. Yet you think you aren't worthy." He shakes his head, chuckling softly at whatever irony he sees. "You are worth so much more than a title."

I decide not to argue, but I still doubt every word. I change the subject.

"You're out of your mind," I shrug. "And you must be blind, because she was right there."

"Or you're completely out of it," Christian smirks, but I can still see traces of worry in his eyes. "Judging from the fact that I'm not the one with the concussion, I think we'll go with my side. Speaking of which we really need to get you some medical care..."

"Blind as a keese," I mutter irritably as he drapes my good arm over his shoulders for support. "Right there...white as a freaking sheet..."

As soon as I'm on my feet, pain shoots through my leg, and I give a cry of pain.

Christian looks at my leg grimly. "Either it's an even worse sprain that I thought or you've fractured it. Either way, try to avoid putting your weight on it." He tightens his hold around my wrist so that I don't have to support myself, and his other arm pulls tightly around my waist. "I've got you," he assures me.

I grimace as I try once more to stand. Even without my leg injury, the rest of me is screaming in pain.

"One step at a time," he says encouragingly, as we begin to move very slowly forward. But he's smiling slightly at my irritation. I hate having to need his help.

At my pace, it takes ages for us to even reach the exit tunnel. I feel my heartbeat quickening as we follow a pair of wet, blood-stained footprints. My own footprints. Christian forces me to keep moving, a determined expression on his face. The worst of it is the giant puddle at the end where I fell.

I lost a lot of blood...

I force myself to look away, and look ahead towards the light, the end of the Shadow Temple, but a voice causes me to look back.

"Come back with the Ocarina," the ghost says to me, her expression determined. "And not only will I help you, but I will also help defeat your enemy." She vanishes instantly.

"Did you hear that?" I ask Christian. "She said she'd help us."

All he does is give me a strange look.

"Christian?" comes an echoing voice from the end of the tunnel. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," he calls back to Blaze, who is only barely recognizable in the light. "I've got her."

"Din, Farore, and Nayru!" Blaze swears as soon as we get out of the temple. "What happened to her?!"

"Let her breathe," Jezabel warns, watching me carefully. I'm glad everybody else is talking, I'm so tired just from walking that I don't know if I can speak.

"We need to get her some proper care," Christian says. "We'll worry about that first. Where's Impa?"

"Navi couldn't find her," Blaze says in a low tone, his face very grim. "Somebody went back in her room and ransacked the place looking for something."

"She headed back to look for her some more," Jezabel adds nervously. "But so far...nothing..."

"We'll take her to Impa's room," Christian says. "We can take care of her and investigate while we wait for Impa."

I try to take a step forward, and my legs go as limp as a rag doll.

"She's going to need more help than that," Blaze notes, coming to my other side and wrapping an arm around my waist under Christian's. Together, they both practically carry me forward. Jez leads the way with a glare challenging anyone who dares to question our situation.

Just before we turn the corner though, my head lolls back and I catch a glimpse of the red-haired man, smirking cruelly at me and playing with a single, bloody dagger.

* * *

My heartbeat only just returns to normal when we reach Impa's room, me dripping water all the way there. I decided not to mention the red-haired man to the others.

The last thing we need is more worrying.

"Farore..." Blaze swears upon entering. "They didn't miss a thing..."

He's right. It looks like a war zone. There are scattered papers all over the floor, destroyed bookshelves and books with pages ripped out thrown carelessly about the room. It's hard to find a square inch that's not covered by something.

"I should've been with her!" comes a scream from ahead. A bluish glowing dot suddenly flies up in front of my face, sparking with fury. Navi! She must have come back here to look again. "I don't care what Impa says," she continues angrily, flying up and down the length of my body and meticulously studying my injuries. "I'm her fairy guardian, and like it or not it's my job to make sure things like this don't happen!!"

What do you know? She actually loves me. So she hasn't just been ditching...it feels good to have someone else on my side. I actually missed the little squirt.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Jez explains. Navi gives her a strange look.

"Who are you?"

"Long story," Christian says quickly. "We'll fill you in later. Over here," he motions towards Blaze, before moving me over towards Impa's large desk, arguably the only piece of furniture not destroyed. Blaze quickly understands and slides everything off the top of it, before Christian lays me on my back on top of the hard wood. He quickly studies my body, noting each and every wound. "I tried to bandage her up with what I could in the temple, but that won't do for long," he says grimly. "I can try and fix it up better for now, but we're still going to need Impa." One hand slides to my shin, carefully cradling my injured leg. As gently as he can, he pulls off my boot and examines my ankle. I look as well. My ankle's turned a deep purple and is now lumpy and swollen to about three times its normal size.

"Fractured for sure," Christian grimaces, gently lowering my leg down onto the desk. Blaze gapes, then gives me a quizzical look.

"It's so weird..." he says, still looking a bit shocked. "Aeria...can I touch it?"

Jez punches him in the shoulder and he quiets down abruptly. I can't help but grin slightly, even with the pain.

"I'm going to need more bandages for her arm," Christian continues, gently removing my makeshift sling. Very carefully, he removes the water and blood-soaked wrappings from my upper arm, and pulls the sleeve of my shirt up to my shoulder.

Huh...that's deeper than I thought it was...

"What happened to her?" Navi demands. "I swear -"

"Redead," I get out weakly. Everyone looks over towards me. I realize it's the first word I've said since I've gotten out of the Shadow Temple.

Jez frowns, confused. Blaze turns pale, but explains it to her nonetheless. "Reanimation of the dead," he says darkly. "Corpses that have no purpose but to suck the life out of anything near them. I hadn't thought it possible before the first time I was there..." He shivers.

"We missed someone," Christian says, gritting his teeth as he focuses on mending my arm. He grabs a clean bandage from one of the drawers in the desk and begins to rewrap my arm in it. "He chased her down the tunnel."

"We can't have missed anyone," Jez hisses. "Nobody went in. I know for a fact." Christian looks towards Blaze, but he only nods in agreement.

Realization hits me like a brick.

"He was already there..." I whisper. The others look at me quizzically, and I sigh. "I walked in a good ways before I heard footsteps. He came out of nowhere. He had to have been there already, in a secret room, or something..."

"Our trap for them became a trap for you," Blaze growls.

"There was another one," Christian continues. "He cut her off before she could get out. She ran into the Shadow Temple" - Blaze winces - "and managed to hide. One of them threw a dagger...that's what happened to her arm..."

"Look at her," Navi exclaims. "That's only one of her injuries. What about the rest of her?"

He looks towards me with a questioning expression.

The ghost.

"I saw her," I repeat stubbornly. "She was there."

Blaze frowns. "What's she talking about?"

"There was a Gerudo in the temple," I argue. "A ghost." Jezabel's eyebrows shoot up. "There was a ship...she was on it...I went towards it, and she attacked me." Fresh images flash in front of my eyes...the ghost flying towards me, black, the face of the corpse...I shut my eyes tightly and grimace, as though it will make them go away. "I fell into the water, and these things...redead...they grabbed me and pulled me under..."

I notice Blaze's eyes losing their green. Christian suddenly looks up, as though something's struck him. "What made them let go?" he asks suddenly.

Bright light through my eyelids...the sound of wailing...no longer being Sheik...

Oh crap. Sheik. What will I tell them?

"The triforce was glowing," I say simply. "The light drove them off. I swam to the surface...then...voices..." I frown as I remember. "Or maybe one voice...but it was talking to itself...it needed me..."

Christian gives me an odd look, surprised at not having hear this detail, but also slightly suspicious.

"I had a flashback..." I continue, but I go over that detail quickly so that nobody can question me. "And I tried to get up and leave...the ghost came to me...she thought I was someone else...she said she could help, I just had to free her soul...an ocarina..." I frown. "I was almost out...then there was somebody there...I fell and hit my head, and blacked out, and I saw..." I stop, shock hitting me.

Was that memory the end? Is that where I lost everything? When I fell? Will I be able to remember anything ever again?

Everyone looks at me intensely, and I decide to skip it. "I saw Christian," I finish lamely. "And we got here." I ignore the fact that Christian is giving me an even more suspicious look.

"A Gerudo in the Shadow Temple?" Jez asks incredulously, an eyebrow raised. "A ghost?"

"She said she saw it," Christian points out. "She saw it again when she woke up, but I didn't see anything. I still think she has a concussion."

"I saw her," I argue once more. "She was real. It's not because I hit my head."

Christian ignores me, looking at me from upside down and placing his hands on either side of my face. "How's your vision?"

"I can see you just fine," I grumble. "But I saw her-"

"Navi," he cuts me off. "Come here."

"You need me?" she asks.

"Just for a second," he nods, motioning for her. She flies forward tentatively. "Just float in front of her eyes for a minute."

Light explodes in my vision and I yelp. Goddess, does she have to glow so bright?!

"I was right," Christian says grimly, waving Navi aside. "She's sensitive to the light. How long has this been bugging you?"

I think for a moment, and remember how bright the dim light of the Shadow Temple had seemed after I'd come out of the water...

"Just after I escaped the Redead," I say slowly. One of the corpses had hit me in the head, and after I'd exploded from the water, I'd slammed down on the stone floor. No wonder I had had those memories. They had been beaten out of me.

"Well, you've got a good concussion," he says once more. "And I don't know what to do about that. You're not moving from here until Impa gets back, do you understand?"

I protest. "But the ghost...the Ocarina..."

"Will wait," he continues. He gives me an odd look. "...Ocarina?"

I nod. "She said I could heal her soul with an ocarina."

Jez looks up instantly, realization hitting her. Christian does the same, and they both look at eachother for a moment, clearly sharing some knowledge unbeknownst to Blaze and me.

"Did she know about it?" Jezabel asks in wonder.

Christian shakes his head. "She didn't know anything. Impa's been her only source of information, and she hasn't been sharing much."

"But then...she can't be seeing things..."

"Ahem," I cut in. "_She_ is right here."

"Aeria," Jez says, turning to look me in the eyes. "Tell me what you know about Ocarinas."

"It's an instrument," I say vaguely. "Flute-like."

"You're right," Jezabel agrees, turning back to Christian. "No idea."

I give them both a blank stare.

"Aeria," Christian says, his expression dark. Suddenly, he turns towards the middle of the room and crouches down, moving papers to the side. His fingers trace along the floor until he finds what he's been looking for - a loose floorboard. With a heave, he pulls it up, grabbing a sword and a bag.

I recognize that bag!

It's the one I grabbed from Impa's house!

He sets the sword down on the ground beside me and rummages through the bag, through those papers I'd caught glimpses of before. Finally, he finds what he's looking for.

"This," he says, pulling out a small, blueish instrument and holding it flat in his hand, "is an ocarina."

I look at the thing carefully. Even as I reach for it, I begin to hear a soft little melody in my head...where have I heard it before...

"The Ocarina of Time," Christian continues, gently placing it in my hand. It feels smooth and cool. "Passed down by the Royal Family for centuries. It controls the flow of time."

I look up at him. "But then-"

"It's meant to be yours," he finishes. "You are the Hero of Time."

"But that also means..." I trail off. I smirk up at him victoriously.

"Your ghost is real," Jezabel nods. "If you hadn't any clue what an ocarina was, how could you have imagined that she would tell you to use one? Nonetheless one that could magically heal her."

"Or she does know what it is," Christian cuts in, "but she doesn't remember that knowledge."

Jez gives me another look, and I know that 'repressed memories' is fully on her mind.

"She's real," I say firmly. "And she said she could help us. I need to heal her."

Christian shakes his head. "If she is real, how do you know she's on our side? Why would there be a Gerudo - even a Gerudo ghost - in the Shadow Temple?"

"He has a point," Blaze nods. "I tried to get her in there." He motions towards Jezabel. "She wouldn't budge if her life depended on it."

"She was different," I argue. "There was something...she was powerful..."

Christian changes the subject. "Rydin's the traitor," he tells Jezabel and Blaze with a stony expression. "She heard the two men talking about him." Blaze's eyes go wide, but Jezabel gets a disgusted expression to her face, as though she'd figured it all along. She hated him before. "And there's something in here that he wants. He's not going to stop until he gets it." He holds up the bag and the Master Sword. "And I think I've got a pretty good idea what it is."

I run my fingers along the length of the Ocarina of Time once more as I think about that bag. It had been in my hands. I had seen what was inside. Those papers...

"Christian..." I say slowly. "You never told me what that letter was about..."

For once the attention is no longer on me, but on him. Everyone looks towards him, and his mouth draws into a hard line.

At that exact instant, Impa enters the room, her face a mingled expression of fury and fear.

For the first time in a very long time, Christian looks surprised. Blaze looks towards her with an oh-crap expression. Jezabel becomes as pale as her skin will go, and Navi zips behind me and out of sight.

"What," Impa says, for once in her life caught off guard, "in the name of the three goddesses, has happened here?!"

Nobody dares to speak up, all out of either respect or fear for her. But I'm not afraid.

"It's Rydin," I say brazenly. Weak as I am, I boldly face up to Impa. "He's betrayed the Sheikah."

Impa's eyes flash. Try as she might to cover her emotions, I can see every single one of them flashing across her face. Confusion, disbelief, anxiety, doubt...

"How exactly can you make such accusations?" she asks in a suspicious tone. "What happened to you? What happened to my room? And who is this?" she adds, motioning to Jezabel.

I only just realize how much we've kept from Impa since we've arrived here.

"Impa," I say, assertiveness in my voice. "We've done some investigating of our own. This is a...friend of ours..." I finish. Jez looks at me with an odd look, but doesn't dispute it. We can all agree that in the short time we've been together...we've established a sort of friendship. Instead, she smiles, not in her impish grin, but in a different, more appreciative way. "You know her," I add, deciding not to shy away from the truth. "Not well, but you do. This is Jezabel."

Impa's eyes widen slightly as she turns to look at Jez once more, only now seeing the Gerudo features. I continue with the story before she can even get a word in.

"Rydin's been sending hitmen after me ever since we saved her," I say assertively. "Christian...he saved my life...both last night and today..." Both of us look towards him, but he keeps his head bowed, a determined expression across his face. "We set a trap to lure in the attackers this afternoon," I explain. "It worked on one level, and we uncovered Rydin...but we also ran into a bit of trouble..." I avoid looking at my arm.

Impa's expression goes stony. "I want to know exactly what happened in full detail, from the moment we reached the caverns to now."

I open my mouth to speak, but Christian cuts me off, and proceeds to tell the story himself. He's careful to exclude certain details, such as the full description of our closet experience, but for the most part, he's extremely accurate in his recant. It takes a while for the story to end, and by the time it's over, Impa is looking as though she can't decide on whether to be angry, doubtful, or relieved.

"So you broke out a Gerudo from the dungeons," she starts off slowly, "which has caused an even greater controversy in the council, you realize...you were attacked and almost murdered by an anonymous man...you used yourself as bait to lure out your attacker, and you nearly killed yourself in the Shadow Temple. And you did all this without telling anyone." Her eyes flash dangerously. "Do you honestly have any idea what would happen if you were killed? And _you_," she adds, looking directly towards Christian, "went along with it. I might expect something rash from her, but your judgment is usually better."

"Under the circumstances," Christian says sharply, "I believe her judgment was right on."

Wow. He's defending me?

Impa looks slightly taken aback. I don't think anyone other than me has ever questioned her. "Very well," she answers, masking her emotions quickly. "Blaze, hand me that bottle over there."

Blaze stares at her for a moment, still in shock that she hasn't retaliated. "Oh," he says quickly, turning and grabbing a glass filled with a bright red liquid. "Here." She snatches it out of his hand, and hands it to me.

"Drink it," she instructs. "It will help reduce the pain and quicken your recovery."

I do as told, and swallow the potion. The warm liquid trickles down my throat, and the pain in my head begins to disappear, putting me in a peacefully numb state.

"I'll reset the bones in your ankle," Impa says slowly. "The fracture's not that bad, and there's no open wounds. Once it's reset, it will heal quickly. But it'll be painful, and your ankle will be weak. I can stitch up your arm, but there's not much I can do about your head. You'll have to wait most of it out."

"There are people out there trying to kill her," Blaze protests. "She can't be defenseless for long. She doesn't have time!"

"There isn't much of a choice in the matter," Impa says irritably. "My healing abilities can only do so much. Even magic takes time."

"If I had been there, this wouldn't have happened!" Navi growls once more. "She wouldn't be like this!"

"Well then why weren't you there?" Blaze asks curiously, seemingly unaware of the brewing tension.

"We needed her," Impa hisses, trying to focus on my ankle. "She was his fairy, of course she would play a large role in this!"

"Wait," I say, frozen in shock. Who's fairy? "She's my fairy," I say, protectively. The idea of life without Navi...her life before me...

"Look," Navi says, her voice rising in pitch, almost desperate. "Look at what you're doing to her! She's been through enough, so just stop it!"

"We still have to heal her and fast," Jez cuts in quickly. "Who knows when someone will come after her again?!"

Christian makes himself heard for the first time. "She's right. We have to settle things, and quickly. And not just her injuries," he says forcefully, giving Impa a knowing look. "She can't be left in the dark forever. There are things she should know."

"One thing at a time!" Navi practically shrieks. "Right now we have to make her well, and that's problem enough! Don't overload her!"

"I want to know!" I exclaim desperately. "Tell me!"

"We can't just -"

"- she's wounded!"

"Oh for the love of Nayru-"

I look around and suddenly nothing makes any sense. I see their lips moving quickly, and anger, and fear...all of them try to speak over eachother, creating a tumult of chaos...the sound rings in my ears until it all begins to blend together...

Suddenly there's an explosion of pain in my ankle and I cry out, cutting through the chaos as though with a sharp knife. The whole room goes silent, just watching me with worried expressions.

"Now that you've all decided to pull your heads together," Impa hisses, "that should help heal the injury. But I can't fix the break. Whether you like it or not, it will take time. Get me more of the red potion, the more she drinks the faster she'll heal. I'm going to see if there's any way I can help with her concussion. Christian, if you could please stitch up her arm."

Christian quickly obliges, digging through Impa's bag for the proper instruments. Blaze and Jez look at eachother for a moment, before they both head to opposite sides of the room, looking for the red potion and fixing up parts of the mess as they go along. Navi flies to the desk and sits against my shoulder, slowing running her small hands through a tiny section of my hair.

Nobody talks again for a long time. I can sense Impa delving into my mind in the way only Sheikah can, her hands placed on either side of my head and her expression focused. Christian carefully stitches up my arm, working diligently and gently to avoid causing me any more pain. After all, my head is throbbing horribly at this point. It feels like I've been lying here for hours in misery, not only from the pain but also from the awful silence.

_"I can make it go away..."_

I look up, and floating from the ceiling of the room is the Gerudo ghost, smiling at me beatifically.

_"I will heal you,"_ she says calmly to me, as I begin to flicker in and out of alertness. Why is nobody else hearing her? _"And once that is done, if you free me with the Ocarina, I will do as you ask. Play for me."_

I close my eyes, and as I begin to fall asleep, I start to feel warmth spreading through my body, like the red potion, but a hundredfold.

_"Play for me..."_

* * *

"This is not by my magic..."

Impa's voice stirs me from my light sleep. Her eyebrows are furrowed in a frown.

"Does it matter?" Blaze asks, sounding relieved. "Who cares how it happened? She's better!"

I look down at my ankle, expecting the swollen, deformed mess...but it looks normal. As if what it had been was merely a dream. In wonder, I sit up abruptly. Immediately I regret the decision, remembering my concussion...but no rushing headache comes. I raise my arm, and the sling falls off, revealing a fully healed and strong-looking arm, stitches removed.

"I don't like this," Impa says.

The ghost, I realize.

I knew she was real.

I still have to fulfill my end...

I jump off of the desk, amazed at my vigor and newfound strength. I feel perfectly normal again. The Ocarina lies beside me, and I pick it up.

"What are you doing?" Christian half-demands, eyes narrowed.

"I have to free her," I say in a determined voice. "She helped me, and she can help us."

"Who healed you?" Impa asks, eyes flashing and her voice giving way to her emotions.

"The ghost..." Jezabel breathes in realization, eyes wide.

"Do you believe me now?" I ask, my question primarily aimed towards Christian. He gives me a grim look. "She needs my help."

"Stop there," Impa orders. "If there really is a ghost in the Shadow Temple that I am unaware of, then it needs to be investigated before any action is taken. You can't be sure it's not a trick."

"It's not a-" I start, but she cuts in once more.

"Even if it wasn't," she continues, "you don't know how to play. You can't help her."

"But I can try," I growl.

We stand there, both watching eachother carefully. For once, Impa doesn't look so much angry as worried...

A crash suddenly sounds from outside the room, followed by shouting, and screams. A Sheikah man bursts through the door.

"Milady," he pants, looking directly at Impa. The whole room watches him warily. "It's a revolt. The Sheikah are taking eachother out, it just came out of nowhere..."

I swallow.

Rydin.

Of course he would attack, now that we know. What can he possibly have to lose?

"Navi. Come with me. And you two," Impa says, motioning towards Blaze and Jezabel while hardly moving her head. "Warn the other Sages. Aeria...stay here."

The two race out of the room at full speed. I protest. "But I-"

"Stay," she says firmly, eyes shooting daggers into mine. "Christian. Watch over her."

Christian nods immediately, taking the instrument out of my hands, and we stand there, numbed by shock. Navi gives me a prolonged look of regret. Impa watches me with a concerned look for a moment, but then the two finally slip away with the Sheikah.

As soon as they're gone, I turn towards Christian. "Give me the Ocarina," I demand.

"Aeria, you can't-"

"You can hear them outside," I argue. "Just listen! She can help us! I can help fix this!"

"For goddess' sake!" he swears. "Will you just quit worrying about everyone else for one second, and take care of yourself?!"

"Why would I need to take care of myself?!" I scream almost hysterically, choking back a laugh. He blinks at me in surprise as I throw myself in his face. "It seems like everyone else is doing that for me nowadays! Well not anymore! I finally have the opportunity to do something useful!" Emphasizing my point, I pick up the Master Sword. "'Oooooh, you're the Hero of Time!'" I pantomime in irritation. "Isn't that what you've all been saying? Isn't it _my_ job to take care of people?!"

"The situation is different," Christian says firmly, each word coming out strongly. He grabs my arms, pinning them to my side and holding me in place. "Everything is different with you, you don't understand-"

"Because you won't tell me!" I snarl, trying to throw myself out of his grip. "But I don't care anymore! This is what I need to do, and I'm doing it!"

He gives me a cold look. "Fine," he hisses. "But you have to go through me first."

He releases my arms, backing towards the door, my only exit.

Well, here goes nothing...

I run towards the door, right at him as though in an attempt to tackle him. Honestly, I don't know what I had thought I was going to do, but he seemed to have been ready for it anyway. I hit Christian full on in the chest with my shoulder and try to shove him out of the way of the door, but his arms snake their way around me and pull me back, much stronger than I had expected. In a quick motion my back slams against his chest and I'm trapped in his iron grip. I throw myself around, kicking wildly in an attempt to break free, but nothing seems to work. I knock over chairs and shelves, creating even more of a wreck than had originally been there. "Let - me - go!" I scream at Christian, wriggling wildly. His grip doesn't ease up at all.

"I can't let you do this," he says in my ear. "I'm not letting you leave here. It's not safe."

"I don't give a damn if it's safe!" I scream. I almost feel the fury surge from him.

He spins me around and grabs my arms once more in a death grip, staring me down angrily. "Now you listen to me," he hisses in my ear. I try and break free, but his grip only tightens and he roughly pulls me even closer to him. "Listen!" he shouts once more, fire dancing in his eyes. "Do you have any idea what would happen if you got killed? Can you even imagine how devastating it would be, for Navi, for Blaze, for Impa, for all of us?!" His face draws even closer to mine, his expression ferocious. "And that's not even the worst part!"

Despite his words, I refuse to look away from his glinting eyes, greeting him with a glare as threatening as his own.

"If you die," he spits out bitterly, "then the enemy has already won. Like it or not, you have the triforce, and that's all they need to take over Hyrule."

"And what about you?" I bite back. "What about you and your triforce? People around here are dying, and you're free to help, but I'm stuck being protected! Why don't we take care of you and let me go?!"

"I," he snarls, "am not the Hero of Time. If I die, you can still stop them. If you die, what do we have left?! Absolutely nothing! So why don't you stop being so selfish-"

"Selfish?!" I practically scream. "_Selfish?! _Well excuuuuse me, _princess_, for trying to help instead of sitting here and letting people die!"

"That wasn't what I meant," he growls, and his grips lessens just slightly, but it's enough for me to break out of his grasp and snatch the Ocarina out from under his nose. I pull out my sword and hold it up, pointed straight towards him.

"Move," I hiss viciously.

His hand slowly moves to the sword at his side, and for a moment, I think he's going to pull it out in defense, but instead he pulls the whole thing off his waist, throwing it to the ground beside him. "I'm not going to fight you," he says firmly. "But I won't let you leave."

He doesn't actually believe that I'll hurt him.

I didn't want to in the first place. But it seems I have no choice.

I bite my lip in determination, fighting everything in me that's telling me not to, and I thrust my sword forward, just grazing his leg. He yelps, partially in surprise and partially in pain, and his hands fly down towards the wound. I seize the opportunity and bolt towards the door, swinging it open and taking off at full speed, leaving a furious Christian in my wake.

Here goes nothing...


	16. Chapter 15

**Brief author's note:** this is the last chapter I have had completed since the very beginning, and now we come to the point where all future chapter submissions are going to be a little slow, because I actually have to finish writing them...soooooorry... :( luckily, a good chunk of chapter 16 has already been finished, so it's not as though I'm starting from scratch on the next one. Anyway, just thought I'd let you know. Please tell me what you think! And don't give up on me, I WILL finish! :)

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

I've thrown myself into complete and utter chaos.

There are bodies already lining the floor, and the screams of metal against metal ring in my ears. Sheikah fighting Sheikah.

Brother fighting brother.

The impact is much stronger than that of Castletown. Then it had been monsters fighting. Here...here there are people, with hearts and souls...and no matter who wins, people will die.

_You can stop this... _I tell myself, and force myself through the battling crowd. The faster I run, the faster it will go away...

I can see the tunnel leading towards the Shadow Temple up ahead, and the thought energizes me. I run faster than I had ever thought possible, down through the hallway, past where I had first discovered the man following me, closer and closer to the entrance to the temple. The tunnel is still just as deserted as ever, despite the chaos that had erupted back behind me.

There's the entrance...

"There she is!" comes an all-too familiar voice. My heart chills at the sound, as I catch sight of the red-haired man coming towards me from the other side of the tunnel, closely followed by the other. "Looks a lot better than she did before..."

"Last time was just luck," the black-haired man growls. "This time, there'll be no coming out."

My heart races, but I know I have to keep going, no matter what. The bells beckon me inside one last time.

I get a horrible sense of deja vu as I take off into the Shadow Temple, the two men following behind me, but I know that this time I have much more to lose than my life. I have to set the ghost free, and help save the others. No Sheik this time. No Christian, or Blaze, or Jezabel, waiting at the end of the tunnel to protect me in case anything happens.

This time it's just me, vulnerable and alone.

My blood still lies in puddles along the hallway, and in the large room ahead. I can see the boat waiting in the river, a figure of white materializing aboard it. So close now...

"At last," she calls, and this time I know it's not just me hearing her as her voice echoes within the room.

I run closer to the boat, hoping, praying that the two men aren't here just yet. Then, as quickly as I can, I pull out the Ocarina of Time and hold it up to my lips, unsure of what to do next.

She smiles excitedly. "Play for me. Heal my soul!"

I'm about to blow into the instrument when someone shouts.

"Don't do it Aeria!"

I turn immediately to the voice, knowing who it is before I see him. Christian stands right at the mouth of the tunnel, behind the two men who were chasing me. They had been standing there, watching me, each grinning maliciously. Neither of them had noticed Christian behind them though. I'm actually slightly grateful he still followed me.

"Don't do it," he repeats urgently, glaring at the ghost, fully aware of all the eyes watching him. "She's lying. She won't help us, she's not what she says she is!"

The Gerudo's face clouds with anger. "Stay out of this," she growls, and raises one hand towards him. As though a puppet, he rises into the air. With one sharp jerk of her arm, he flies into the wall, landing on the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Don't hurt him!" I shout, and she looks at me once more, her face gentle and composed.

"Play for me," she says in a voice as sweet as honey. "Why would I lie to you?"

_Play..._ comes a voice inside my head. _I can help you..._ Without thinking, the Ocarina rises once more to my lips.

_Don't do it,_ comes another voice, stronger, pushing out the first. I look up towards the Gerudo, unsure.

She's inside my head.

_Play for me..._

Christian raises his head, his expression pained and desperate.

I can't believe myself. Honestly, who do I trust more, a ghost, or him?

"No," I say firmly, taking a couple steps backwards, towards Christian.

Her face contorts. "Play," she demands.

My heart beats within my chest so hard that I feel like it will explode, but I stand my ground. "I won't."

I watch her face twist even more furiously, and suddenly pain rips through my arm. I scream and look towards the source, only to realize that there's a huge gash there, fresh and bloody, the same wound from the dagger before. I nearly drop my sword from the pain, and clutch the injury.

"I have given and I can take away," the ghost snarls, as I look back towards Christian. Defiantly, I slowly walk to him, kneeling at his side. He looks up at me with a grim smile, blood trickling from a gash in his forehead. I gently wipe it away, and try to help him up.

We're barely on our knees when I feel cold metal against my throat.

"I'd start playing," the red-haired man growls at me. The other holds his sword trained at Christian's heart.

I look towards Christian, unsure and afraid. He only nods painfully.

I've gotten us caught in a trap.

Slowly, I raise the Ocarina to my lips with reluctance. But I don't know how to play. It hovers at my mouth, soundless, for too long.

The red-haired man grabs the front of my shirt and throws me roughly on the floor. Christian tries to make a move towards me, but the black-haired man's sword flies in front of him once more.

"I had better hear a pretty little note soon," the red-haired man threatens, and I inch back towards the wall, trying unsuccessfully to get away from the blade still poised at my throat. "Or you'll be a pretty little dead girl."

I swallow, hesitating. "I...I don't know how..." I finally stammer. Christian watches me worriedly.

"Can't even play," the redhead laughs. "Some Hero of Time."

The voice comes back in my head as the ghost swims in front of my vision.

_Play..._

This time I submit to the voice, knowing that to remain silent is to die. I let the voice direct me, and almost by their own accord, my fingers flutter over the holes in the instrument and I breathe through the Ocarina, creating a soft melody. At the end, the voice fades, and I look at Christian nervously.

He looks just as nervous.

The two men slowly back away as the ghost begins to glow, transforming from pale, translucent white into full color. She grows larger and brighter, like a blossoming flower, laughing loudly. And she becomes very much alive.

In a final blast of light, she separates into two, and I finally understand what I had heard after I'd escaped the water.

Two witches fly high above us on broomsticks, cackling cruelly and circling us. The two men have backed up to the sides now, and are watching us with malicious grins on their faces, as though spectators of some cruel sport. A few feet away, Christian rises to his feet instantly, and I snatch up my sword, holding it to the best of my ability in an attempt to defend myself. The witches laugh even more at that.

"What a curious little girl, don't you think, Koume?" cackles one of them. "A Child of Destiny, and the Hero of Time to boot!"

"And with such an interesting background," the other laughs. "No recollection of her past except for haunting visions of death and destruction. She would be fun to play with, wouldn't you agree, Kotake?" The one called Koume points to me.

As if by cue, my head explodes with pain and I cry out and fall to my knees.

_So hard to breathe..._

_Smoke fills the hidden corridor, choking me as I stumble towards the end. The fumes penetrate my lungs, but the exit is just ahead..._

I slam back into reality as quickly as I had been thrown out of it.

They had seen.

Everything I hear still has a distant, echoing quality to it that only just begins to fade. Slowly, the sounds of cruel giggling become louder, and I become aware of Christian shouting my name.

The two men are holding him back, as he fights to get towards me, his expression desperate.

I look up towards the witches, who have stopped circling. Instead, they hold their arms out, both pointing at me once more.

I don't even realize what is happening until something hard hits me from the side and knocks me over, sending us both rolling a couple feet to the side.

Christian has somehow broken free from the two men (which I have to give him credit for, they're huge) and is lying beside me. I look back.

A glowing red and purple whirlpool has suddenly appeared in the floor, and I watch in horror as the black-haired man screams and is sucked up by it, disappearing into the floor.

What is that thing?!

Where did he go?!

That could have been me right there...Farore, that could have been me...

Something tugs on my good arm and pulls me out of my trance. I whirl around and Christian's face appears in front of mine, eyes filled with worry. "Run," he says almost breathlessly, and we both take off down the tunnel as fast as we possibly can.

We're both gasping for air, but neither of us dares look back. The sounds of shrill laughter echo down the hall, and we know that death is literally on our heels. We burst out into the main hallway, into the mass wreckage. There isn't any fighting here anymore. Just the dead.

"Outside," Christian says quickly, and we take off even faster, down the hallway leading back out of the underground.

Either it's just me, or the air above ground is much more real than the air underground.

All of a sudden I feel completely free, as though the whole world just got bigger. The air would even taste sweeter, if the stench of death wasn't so prevalent.

We burst out of the underground tunnels and into Kakariko Graveyard, where an even more brutal scene than below unfurls in front of our eyes.

It's like a terrible tango around the graves. The Sheikah hurl themselves at eachother, with agility and grace that only Sheikah can pull off, as though in a dance in which one mistake is fatal. As if to represent the situation, the sky has turned an ominous gray, and a thick fog curls around our ankles, coating the entire area like a blanket. It's surprising - the Sheikah are usually never seen above the ground, especially in such big numbers. But to have a hundred, maybe more, all out in the open and not even trying to hide it...it only goes to show how bad the situation really is.

As though magically attracted, my eyes find someone familiar right in the middle of the chaos, fighting off another Sheikah man. My heart leaps in my chest.

Impa!

Out of instinct I try and run to her, but Christian catches me around my waist, pulling me back and around the side to avoid getting involved in the fighting. "Aeria, let her be."

"But-"

The ground starts to rumble, and the sound of cruel laughter once more arises in my ears. I immediately cease to breathe. Every person in the graveyard turns to the tunnel Christian and I just escaped from, temporarily diverted from fighting by the ominous shaking growing louder and louder.

Oh no.

The witches explode from the mouth of the tunnel, cackling wildly at the sounds of the screams issuing from below. Impa looks up at them with an expression of disbelief. I can almost see the cogs in her mind click as she puts my ghost together with those two. They take particular delight at the chaos beneath them, joining in and creating even more havoc, and I watch in horror as one of them raises her arm, shooting a stream of fire at a Sheikah near the above-ground entrance to the Shadow Temple. The scream that issues from his mouth makes my blood run cold.

The other raises her arm, issuing a stream of ice that stops another Sheikah dead in his tracks. My eyes find their way back to Impa, praying for her to be okay. She stands with her blades at the ready, now standing next to Blaze and Jezabel, who (thank the goddesses!) look to be only shaken. With a couple of quick words, she sends the two away, to safety, continuing to fight with Nabooru and the other Sages at her side.

This is all my fault.

I unsheath my sword with my one good arm, ready to take responsibility for my actions and take out those two goddess-damned old women. I feel Christian grab my arm, but I turn and look him squarely in the eye. "I did this," I say unflinchingly. "I'm going to do something right for once."

He watches me carefully with his deep brown eyes, but finally surrenders my wrist, pulling out his own sword and giving me a small grim smile. "Not without me."

I smile weakly back at him, before hurling myself into the fray.

Impa looks over to me as I land at her side, taking out the man about to slice at her side, and I receive an expression of confusion. I give her a determined look, and she greets me with a nod of acceptance. We move together, joining in the dangerous ballet.

I don't think I've ever been prepared for anything like this.

As soon as one Sheikah falls to my blade, another takes his place. I don't even have time to think. Slash, slash, duck. It happens before I even realize what I'm doing. The magic from the witches only makes everything more difficult, as I find myself dodging fire and ice streams in between the already deadly battle.

I swipe at the next opponent in front of me, taking him down, before I realize that there's another one right behind me. There's a sickening sound, and as I turn, I watch him fall from Christian's blade. He gives me a smirk. "You owe me."

Even with the pain and exhaustion, I manage to grin right back.

My attention shifts as once more there's an eruption of screaming.

The witches have created another whirlpool.

And right smack dab in the middle, slashing with her fins and shouting desperately in an attempt to free herself, is Ruto. I watch in horror as she is enveloped by the ground.

They took a Sage!

Immediately, I abandon my fight with the other Sheikah and leap towards the ledge above me. The witches aren't flying much higher than the canyon wall surrounding us, and if I can climb up there, I might be able to attack them. Trying my best to ignore the pain in my now blood-soaked arm, I begin to scale the rocky side. Din, Nayru, and Farore, don't let them see me...

Oh thank the godesses...

I've made it fifty feet up to the top in one piece. Miraculously, the witches haven't noticed me, apparently too enthralled in the destruction they're causing to pay attention to the crazy girl with a plan that might not have been fully thought through. I count it as at least one thing that's going right for me. Hopefully that's made a dent in my already grim-looking odds...

I take a deep breath and clench my fingers around my sword, ignoring the pain it causes to do so. I can just see what would happen if I were to come all the way here only to drop my sword. The worst Hero of Time in the history of Hyrule.

Not like that isn't what people already think of me...

The witches are circling just a couple feet from the edge of the cliff, within reach. Mentally preparing myself one more time, I break into a sprint, hurling myself off the ledge with my sword raised above my head, ready to strike.

I barely catch myself on the wooden handle of the witch's broomstick before I can hurtle down into the havoc below. When I hear the blood-curdling scream from beside me, I know I've aimed true.

Blood drips from the witch's shoulder where I've slashed, not deeply enough to kill but enough to do a good bit of damage. When the broomstick starts bucking in response to her flailing, I realize from my dangling position exactly where the flaw in my plan was.

The graveyard looks smaller from up here, and I grasp the wooden handle of the broom as tightly as I can with my good arm. I really don't want to fall from here.

A beam of fire blazes right by my right ear, and my heart nearly stops dead.

"You almost hit me!" the witch above me shrieks. I throw a leg over the back of the broomstick, trying to pull myself up behind the witch into a safer position. As another fire ball comes hurtling my way, she flies sharply to the side, nearly whipping me off. "Cut it out!"

"If you hold still, I can get her!" the other screams in irritation. "Should have gotten rid of her in the Temple!"

Siblings. Constantly bickering.

Not that it bugs me. I take full advantage of their arguing and pull myself up behind the witch, balancing on the back of her broomstick to the best of my ability.

Oh crap I am so high up...

"Duck!" screams the other sister, and at the last possible instant I notice the huge stream of fire shooting straight towards me. The broomstick bucks as whichever witch I'm riding with tries to avoid the blow, and I lose my balance. The fire beam nails me squarely in the chest, and I scream as I go flying into the air...

By some incredible twist of fate I manage to grab hold of the edge of the wall I had jumped from, and someone's hand reaches out and grabs mine before I can lose my grip. For the third time today, I look into the deep brown eyes of my savior as he pulls me up over the ledge.

"If we get out of this alive," Christian warns, "you owe me big."

_Trust me, I'd be all too willing to comply,_ I think immediately, flashing him an appreciative smile.

As quickly as possible, we both scramble down the side of the canyon wall, back within the battle taking place. Even before I hit the ground, I'm met with opposition, and I hurl myself into the offensive.

I try not to think about how many people I've killed today as my attacker slides off my blade.

Suddenly, a scream rips through the air, from the person I'd last expected it to ever come from.

Instantly my body becomes numb.

My eyes are drawn towards the middle of the graveyard, where Impa is caught waist-deep in a glowing whirlpool, still throwing daggers at the witches to the best of her ability and shouting a battle-cry.

Everything happens in slow motion.

"NO!!" I scream, lunging forward without paying any attention to the battle going on around me.

They took Impa...they took Impa...

The rest of the world ceases to exist.

They took Impa...

Christian's arms pull me away from her, and I fight with all of my might but it's no use. I only notice the tears streaming down my face as Impa sinks into the whirlpool, becoming only a hand grasping out of the center, and then...vanishing completely.

"IMPA!" I shout uselessly between sobs, still fighting Christian to get away. Immediately I look towards the witches where they hover just above the ground, watching them with newfound hatred. Somehow I break free of Christian's grasp, running towards the middle of the graveyard, where she had been standing. He follows me, but I hardly pay attention. It doesn't matter anymore.

Impa...

I don't even think before I start hurling my throwing knives at the two of them as they try to fly back to safer heights.

Around the seventh or eighth knife, I make a hit.

One of them howls as my dagger plunges into her shoulder. I'm too angry to smirk or shout, but they both turn around and notice me immediately.

"I think we're done playing games, Kotake," the witch I've hit growls.

"Let's finish this," the other agrees, and they both raise their arms.

A blindingly bright orb appears between the two of them, rapidly expanding almost the entire width of the graveyard, and I realize exactly what trouble we're in at the same time Christian does. His hand darts out and grasps mine, and we both turn and run as fast as we can, but the distance ahead seems to double as we run, and no matter what it's not fast enough.

There's an explosion behinds us and the ball of light expels itself outwards. The force of the explosion sends us both flying forward, and the entire world vanishes into white.

I don't even know when I hit the ground. The pain is so excruciating that it probably wouldn't even matter. The sound of the explosion still rings in my ears, although now with an echoing, far-away quality.

Slowly...very slowly...the white begins to fade back into the real world, in which the wind is blowing dirt all around, and the graveyard is covered with bodies, but there's no sound but the howling of the wind and the ringing in my ears.

Coughing is unbearable. Pulling myself up to a sitting position is twice as unbearable. But somehow, I manage to do both.

"Christian..." I croak, trying my hardest to keep my balance as I pull myself to my feet. "Blaze...Jez..."

Each unsteady step I take shoots pain into my legs, but I force myself to keep on, alone amidst the wreckage. I repeat the names over and over again, searching and praying. It feels like I look for hours, with no sign of any of them.

Please Farore...Nayru, Din...

...let them be alive.

The witches have vanished from the scene, but if I look hard enough, I can swear I see two tiny black dots headed towards the west.

Damn them. Damn them both.

Damn me, for releasing those horrors.

Tears stream down my face as I fear the worst, still stumbling around, but my heart stops when at the sight of a very familiar person ahead.

Christian!

As fast as my battered legs will allow, I make my way towards him, falling clumsily at his side. "Christian...Christian!" I scream hoarsely, grabbing the front of his tunic and choking on my tears.

He lies motionless, his entire body covered in cuts and bruises. A large pool of blood covers his chest. "Christian!" I shout once more, but he doesn't move. In desperation, I throw myself forward, pressing my head to his heart.

His heartbeat is weak, but it's still there.

He's alive.

But he won't be for long if I can't get him out of here. I try my hardest to lift him off the ground, slinging one of his arms over my shoulders, but it's no use. As soon as I stand, my legs give way and we fall back to the ground. The tears stream down my face even faster.

If he dies...

It's all my fault.

"Help!" I begin to cry out desperately. I take up his icy hand in mine, watching fearfully as the triforce symbol on his hand glowing beside mine flickers. "Please help! Somebody! Anybody!"

The world remains quiet save for my sobs and shouts, which continue on for an eternity, even beyond the endurance of my voice.

Just when I feel as though all hope is lost, I hear soft clicking noises.

Out of the dust and the fog, the silhouette of a horse appears, its hooves clip-clopping on the ground as it walks.

"Fwhynni..." I breathe, my voice cracking under the strain as she slowly walks towards me, over the fallen bodies. She lowers her head and nuzzles my shoulder softly and I feel relief wash over me.

I knew she was a smart girl.

She lowers herself to the ground, and I look towards Christian once more. I have to get him out of here.

With what little strength I have left, I drag him over towards her and drape him over her back. Then, weakly, I throw my leg over her and sit myself behind him, one hand clutched in her mane and the other resting on his back. I have to get him to safety, but if even the Sheikah Caverns aren't safe, what is?

"Hyrule...Castle..." I whisper weakly in Fwhynni's ear. "The Castle...girl..."

Fully understanding, she rises back up onto her hooves and slowly makes her way out of the graveyard.

I don't even notice where we're going after a short period of time, pain and exhaustion taking their toll on me. All of the places run together in my vision, becoming a blur. We eventually make it out of the fog from the graveyard, but then the sky turns black, and before I fully realize it it's pouring down rain, and the sky becomes filled with lightning and thunder.

We pass over the bridge into Castletown in what feels like forever later, and after the fact I thank the goddesses that it was still open. I can feel myself losing consciousness as we reach the final gate to Hyrule Castle.

"Who goes there?" shouts a guard threateningly over the sound of the storm.

I can barely even muster the strength to talk.

"Christian..."

"What'd she say?" comes another guard's voice, and the two begin to approach me.

"Is that...it's the prince!"

Before they move towards us, I open my mouth and hoarsely whisper, "Help."

Then, with no strength left to continue, I slide out of the saddle and onto the wet ground, slipping out of consciousness with ease.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Bright white light cracks through my eyelids. It's not harsh, blinding light though...it's soft...comforting...

My eyes flutter open.

My body feels perfectly relaxed, and I realize I'm lying on a very soft bed. The room is airy and light, from the large windows that cover the walls. Everything is white, and I can see elaborate columns making their way up to the high ceiling.

Where am I?

I try to recall everything from beforehand...

The Shadow Temple...the Ocarina...the witches...

In the corner of the room, I see my clothes hanging over the edge of a dresser...ripped, burnt, and blood-stained, as though I'd been in a battle...

All of a sudden my memory flashes back to the explosion in the graveyard.

Christian!

I bolt upright, my body now tense and sore, but I ignore the pain. I pull myself out of bed, noticing I'm wearing a nightgown now (guess whoever it is that's here isn't so hostile), and stumble around on the floor for a couple moments. During this time, a young woman with a tray of food walks into the room.

"Finally awake I see," she says calmly, placing the tray on a table on the side of the room. "Looking a lot better too."

Thoroughly confused, I remain silent.

"Poor thing," she continues with a sympathetic smile to herself. "I've brought you breakfast. There are more clothes in the dresser, if you wish. Her royal highness has offered to let you stay as long as you may need."

Her royal highness?

Wait...

It hits me quickly. I had taken Christian to Hyrule Castle, but I couldn't remember coming in...

I look over at my wounded arm.

It's almost fully healed. The only evidence that there was even an injury at all is a thin, pink line across my skin. In a few days, there won't even be that. I quickly raise a hand to my chest, checking for the burns that I know had been there before...

Nothing.

"You've been out for a long time," the woman explains, coming towards me and motioning towards the table she has just put the food on. "Which only makes sense. Whatever happened to you...well, I'll just say you're quite lucky."

I cautiously make my way towards the small table, my eyes never flickering away from her. All of my senses are fully alert. She rolls her eyes.

"You're in Hyrule Castle, miss," she chuckles. "There's no need to fret. You're safer here than anywhere in Hyrule."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Have the guards been trained to ignore Deku Nuts yet?"

I receive a quizzical look, and I regret opening my mouth. Guess not. "Nevermind," I say hastily, taking a seat and picking up a muffin so as to seem casual.

The woman only watches me expectantly, her eyes darting between me and the muffin. Awkwardly, I take a bite, even though eating is the last thing on my mind.

That seems to satisfy her. She smiles, and heads back towards the door.

"Where's Christian?" I ask quickly, before she can leave.

Slowly, almost...hesitantly...she turns back towards me. "I wouldn't worry over him, miss," she says, her tone reassuring. But I can see traces of doubt in her eyes. "He's just across the hall...still asleep you know...but why don't you just worry about yourself for now, all right? Feel free to wander as you please."

With that final note, she makes her exit.

Abruptly, I put my muffin back down on my plate and get back up to my feet, making my way towards the dresser. I suppose walking around the Castle in a nightgown would give the wrong impression. Offending "her royal highness" is probably not a good thing to do. Although I'm more worried about getting shipped back here and being puppy-guarded by that other woman than offending anyone.

I quickly pull open a drawer.

Why are there only dresses in here?

I sigh to myself, but pull out a simple soft blue dress, one of the few not covered in frills or lace. It's a little loose, so to make it fit better, I rapidly grab my belt and secure it around my waist.

Well that's not too bad.

In my rush to get out, I throw my boots on and hurry to the door.

The woman had said Christian was right across the hall.

He has to be okay...he's gotta be...

I stop dead in my tracks in the inside of his doorway.

Whereas most of my wounds are healing and clean, Christian is still covered in cuts and bruises. He lies in a bed, his eyebrows drawn in an expression of pain even in his state of unconsciousness. There's a long cut on the side of his forehead and a bruise on his cheek, while his arms are covered with welts and dried blood. My eyes make their way to his chest.

His torso is wrapped tightly in bandages, so that I can't see the extent of his injury, but the wrappings are covered in a vast amount of blood. I feel my heart catch itself in my throat.

He's not in good shape at all.

It's all my fault.

Very slowly, I make my way to his bedside, losing all feeling in my legs once I reach him. I barely catch myself in the chair beside him, worry still gripping me.

I can see him sneaking up on me, as though to make a joke. I can perfectly imagine his voice as he would say, "Scared ya, crossdresser," with a huge grin plastered to his face.

But I know he won't.

It's hard to see him in such pain.

I bite my lip and hesitantly reach out to touch him, half afraid that he'll shatter into pieces. But of course, as my fingertips graze the top of his hand, he remains as whole as ever. I gently draw his hand up into my own two, feeling his rough and battered skin between my fingers. A burning sensation courses up through my arm.

"Christian?" I say weakly, a tremor in my voice. I can feel my heart aching as I hope with every fiber of my being for him to wake up.

He remains perfectly still.

Finally it becomes too much for me. I try to the best of my ability to keep myself from losing it, but even still, one single tear leaks from my eye and glides down my face, before falling directly into the palm of Christian's hand. I curl his fingers into a fist around it, as though giving him some small, precious gift.

If I stay here any longer I'm going to burst.

For an entirely different reason, my sense of urgency comes back, and I carefully drop his hand back onto the bedspread, before quickly making my way back to the doorway. I only stop to look back once, and then throw myself out of the room.

I almost stumble into a very elaborately dressed woman on the way out.

For a moment, we just stare at eachother, her hazel eyes locked onto mine with an expression of surprise. I quickly regain my senses. "S-sorry," I stammer.

She has to be the queen.

There's no other way to explain it. She's dressed in a long, burgundy-colored dress adorned with gems of yellow topaz and small diamonds. A gold necklace encircles her throat, and resting on top of her thick dark brown hair is a glittering tiara.

This is Christian's mother...

"Sorry," I spit out once more, heart racing.

Her expression of surprise finally fades, and she gives me a gentle smile. "Sorry? Don't you worry about anything here. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about."

Even still, I let out another quiet, "Sorry." Damn nerves.

"I've been meaning to see you," she continues. "But you've been unconscious for quite a while now. Even so, I wanted to thank you."

I give her a very strange look.

"Thank...me...?"

"Of course," she nods. "You saved my son's life."

I swallow.

I was the one who nearly destroyed it.

"I owe you more than I could ever hope to repay," the queen adds. "You are forever welcome here. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

For a moment, I find it hard to speak, but finally, I manage to open my mouth. "Thank you," I say awkwardly. She nods and turns towards the room I just came out of, and even though she tries to remain visibly composed, just before she slips through the doorway, I see her expression flicker slightly with sadness.

For a couple of minutes, I just stand there, wrapped inside my thoughts...

Christian...his mother...

Blaze and Jez...I can only hope they got away...I'd kill to see either of them right now...

I can feel my heart tearing at the corner.

They have to be safe. They have to.

The Sages will take care of them. They'll know what to do.

That's what makes them Sages.

They have to...

"Oye, you there!"

I'm brought out of my trance by a boy off to the side, garbed in a dirty tunic and leather vest. He's a little bit older than me, maybe two, three years max. "Yeah, you!"

I frown, taking a few steps forward. "Yes?"

"You're the one who brought the prince here, right?"

"Yes..." I continue, still frowning as my confusion only increases.

Without losing that sense of mystery, he merely motions and nods his head.

"Come with me."

* * *

"Easy girl...easy..."

Fwhynni clomps nervously, having been on a rampage for at least an hour before I got here. None of the men had been able to restrain her, after she had suddenly gone into a wild terror. But ever so slowly, I feel her calming under my touch.

"She's wild," one of older men says, watching Fwhynni warily. "How can you ride such an untamed beast? How can you break a creature like this?"

"I don't," I say with a frown. "I do not pretend to own her. I ride because she lets me, and treat her as a friend."

Another younger man with light brown hair chuckles softly from his seat on the fence under the stable. "Hands such as those, that can tame a wild beast, would tame the heart of any man."

The boy I met within the castle begins to grin widely. "Or prince," he adds, and I watch his head nod ever-so-slightly towards the castle. I feel my face grow hot, but even still, I bite my tongue.

"So how'd Chris manage to snag a pretty lass such as you?" an older boy laughs, nudging me in the arm with his elbow playfully. His sandy blonde hair falls in his face in a boyish way, which, combined with his grin, give him a distinctly impish appearance.

"I assure you, there was no 'snagging' involved," I retort, but their grins only grow wider.

"You hear that?" the blonde boy smirks. "Sounds to me like he didn't even have to try."

Laughter erupts in my ears once more. If possible, my face becomes even more flushed.

"He could try all he wanted, and he wouldn't even come near 'snagging' me," I say cooly. "The day I even kiss him will be the day any of _you_ can beat me in a fight."

"Would you listen to that fireball go?" the blonde boy laughs once more. "Is that a challenge I hear, _milady_?"

With my own smirk, I waltz right up in front of him. "You bet your life on it," I say in a dangerously low voice.

"So be it," he grins. "Everyday at this time, one of us will fight you. And if we win, you hold true to your word."

"I wouldn't count on it," I smirk right back.

The boy from inside the castle begins to grin as well. "You sure you want to go through with this?"

I give him a challenging smile. "Absolutely."

"Good," the blonde-haired boy laughs, clapping the other boy on the shoulder. "Pucker up, sweetheart. Tom here's our champion 2 years running."

I don't even bat an eye. "It will only make it all the more tragic when I defeat you."

"We'll see," the boy named Tom smirks. "Tomorrow, Pike will put you to the test."

"Don't worry," the blonde boy grins even more broadly. "I'll take it easy on you."

"Done," I end with a smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow." That finished, I turn to head back to the castle, but Tom's hand stretches out to my shoulder and whips me around.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

I blink. "Back inside..."

"Miss, all you're gonna find in that old stone fortress is a heaping pile of boring," Tom speaks once more, a devilish glint in his eye. "Come on. We're off-duty for a while. Thought we'd take a ride. Come with us."

"A ride?" I repeat, slightly confused.

"If your hands really can tame such a beast," Pike grins. "Could just be a con."

"10 rupees she gets bucked off," Tom says to him, never once tearing his eyes away from me. His smile only grows wider and wider.

"You're on," Pike smirks.

"All right," I agree, slowly pulling myself onto Fwhynni's back. She whinnies almost excitedly. I can tell she's been itching to stretch her legs. As the other boys pull themselves onto their horses, I shoot a grin back towards Tom.

"You're about to be 10 rupees lighter," I smirk.

With that final word, Fwhynni and I burst into the sunlight.

* * *

I'd be lying if I said I didn't have fun today.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't forget about Blaze. Or Jezabel. Or Christian.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel guilty about it.

The ride with the young guards-in-training and stable-boys today had felt like an escape from the world I had been trapped in for so long. For once, I didn't have to be protected and guarded. I didn't have to be the Hero of Time or the poor little orphaned nobody. I could just be me.

I didn't worry about Christian's condition.

I didn't worry about where Blaze and Jez could be, if they were ok, alive even.

I let go of my burden for being the cause of the whole disaster in the Caverns.

The only thing that was there was the open expanse of land all around me, and the rush of the wind and the adrenaline I felt from going so fast. And I won't lie, it felt great.

But now it's all coming back.

I've spent the last hour wandering aimlessly through the stone hallways of the castle, and finally I've wound up here.

It's more outdoors than in, a small, circular room that leads out into the castle gardens, with the same marble white columns as in my room, only with vines and flowers twisting up along them to the heavens.

Just outside of the room, in a small, clear area of the garden, are two elaborate white statues.

Graves.

I already know whose they are.

Part of me is tempted to go up to them, see them for myself. To see their faces. To know that I am where they really are, and no longer talk about them as people in a history book. With each second I can feel my curiousity increasing.

But the other part of me is determined not to even look at them.

She is a princess. Christian is a prince. I'm sure I could look at her, and see that they have the same regal bearing, the same coolness, the same wisdom and knowing in their eyes. He could continue what she started.

Him? He's the _real_ Hero of Time.

He's the one who actually deserved the title. The one who was actually worth something. The one who could actually do what needed to be done, for Hyrule.

I'm not nearly worth to enough to stand by even a statue of his greatness. Pale by comparison? I'd turn invisible. Or become a stain of dishonor upon his legacy.

Two things I don't really want to do.

Christian thinks I'm worth more than I think, but what he doesn't realize is that the only reason I'm here today is because of an unbelievable change in luck and a stubborn unwillingness of my body to just die. Not because I chose to be. Not because I could control it.

If I were really the Hero of Time, Christian wouldn't be like he is, and Blaze and Jez would still be with us, all in the caverns, showing Rydin for what he truly is. Impa would still be there, instead of kidnapped, possibly dead. Ruto too. So many lives would have been saved. The Hero of Time wouldn't screw up so badly.

I bet I sound really pathetic. But before anyone can judge me, I'm not feeling sorry for myself. I'm feeling sorry for everyone else. I'm sorry that my little mistakes now equate to horrific disasters, and I'm sorry that everyone has to be so disappointed by me and my failure to live up to the Hero of Time legacy.

Makes you wonder what exactly goes on in those stupid goddesses' heads.

Hope they don't smite me for that.

How the hell does a ghost still have magical power anyway? Even if it is a witch or two. You'd think once they were dead they'd just stay dead.

Well, that's my life for you.

I decide to avoid them, and I wander into the garden, sitting down on a small bench hiding within a smattering of flowers, with the intention of simply gazing up at the glittering stars and forgetting about everything.

Ha.

Fat chance of that happening.

I get the sudden urge to vomit, and bend over just in case. Luckily, it's just a feeling.

That's when I see it.

Behind the bench, just visible under swathes of dirt, is a fairly large, flat stone. I can make out part of an engraving on the top...that can't be...could it?

I pull myself up and off the bench, crouching at the square stone. Gently, I brush the dirt off of the stone face.

I knew it.

The Sheikah symbol.

What would it be doing in the Castle Gardens?

Well, I guess the Sheikah did have the duty of protecting the Royal Family, but I don't recall any tunnels from the Caverns leading to here...and between Blaze and I, we would have discovered it for sure...

_Don't think about Blaze_, I bitterly remind myself once more. _He's okay..._

It's hard to see anything else on here, due to how dark it is. Usually, I don't have this sort of problem.

Oh. That's because Navi's usually with me.

_You're an idiot,_ I scold myself. _Don't think about Blaze, don't think about Navi, don't think about anything, all right? Unless you want to keep feeling miserable, just don't think! Shouldn't be that hard for you!_

Wow, I sound like Navi too.

Ok.

Stopping thinking.

I peer down once more at the stone, this time heeding my own advice.

If I look closely enough, I can see a line on the bottom...

Music.

It's a composition.

I bet if I had my Ocarina...

I reach for my pocket before I remember all of my possessions are still upstairs in my room. Dangit.

I suppose it is getting late anyway. Guess I'll just have to figure it out tomorrow.

As I head back up the spiraling staircase, towards Christian's room, I laugh bitterly at my attempts to avoid thinking. How can I dodge it when he's in there, lying in blood like he's...like...

Sure. Now I can't think about it.

For the second time today, I find myself standing inside the doorway of his room, looking in.

Everything looks exactly the same as this morning, only instead of being lit by the bright, morning light, the room is covered in swathes of dim, orange candlelight. Slowly, I make my way towards him.

I'm hoping I'm not imagining it, but he looks a little bit more at peace than earlier.

I sit down at his bedside, watching him with worried eyes. He's still breathing. I suppose I should thank Nayru for that. I also notice his hand is still in a fist, as though holding something. With a tired sigh, I lay my head on his bed, closing my eyes, and gently take his hand.

"Hey crossdresser."

I look up in shock, towards Christian's tired face. His eyelids barely crack open, and his lips are curved into a weak smile. I feel my heart start to flutter with hope.

"Christian?" I whisper breathlessly, pulling myself closer. His eyes close, but his smile remains. Awake. Alive.

"I knew it was you," he says softly, his voice hoarse and weak. I can tell how much effort it's taking him to speak.

I give his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry," I say remorsefully. "I'm so sorry...It's all my fault, I didn't mean...I owe you so much..."

He cuts me off by raising a finger to my lips, using what strength he can muster. His hand floats there for a minute, before quickly making its way back to the bed. My hands find their way around it immediately.

I feel as though I'm experiencing his agony as I watch him. His eyebrows furrow painfully as he takes a shallow breath.

All my fault...

I should go. He needs rest. I can't help with anything.

"I'm sorry," I whisper feebly once more, and I'm about to rise from my seat when his hand tightens around my wrist. I turn to look into his pained, though still just as beautiful, brown eyes.

"Don't," he says helplessly, almost a plea. I swallow hard and bite my lip as my heart threatens to explode, but his eyes never lose that expression. "Stay..."

I can't fight that.

"I'll stay," I assure him, once more taking my seat beside him. Hesitantly, I pull a couple stray curls out from where they fall in front of his eyes. His hand catches mine before I can reclaim it, and holds it to his face, closing his eyes as he does so. His skin is feverishly warm to the touch. My breath catches. Thank Din for the dim light, or he might see me blushing.

My other hand once more finds his free one, and I'm sure he's beginning to slip out of consciousness once more. Before he can though, I give him the most reassuring smile I can manage.

"I won't leave you."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

I wake up only to realize that I'm not in my room.

I'm in Christian's.

And not in the seat beside him either.

No, I'm lying on the bed beside him, on top of the covers with my fingers still enlaced in his.

Well this doesn't seem awkward at all...

When I see his face though, that thought vanishes from my mind. He looks very peaceful and calm for a moment, but then his face clouds over and I feel his grip on my hand tightening. I know he's still in pain from the injuries he's sustaining, but this looks like a whole different kind of pain...

He's dreaming.

My mind flashes back to my recurring nightmares, and I watch him sympathetically. I can't help but wonder what he's seeing...if there's any way I can help...

_"It's kind of this link thing..."_

I can't believe I hadn't thought of it sooner.

Christian had always been able to see my dreams. He told me ages ago. Hell, he even saw one in the Sheikah Caverns. And he hadn't gotten any sleep that night, but there was never a reason for that...

Why haven't I tried this before now??

I try to remember how he said he did it...

_"It's not just that. I haven't really gotten the hang of it yet. But I can only get it to work with you, so it must have something to do with the triforces. And it only really works when we're both calm."_

I don't know how calm he is, but he's asleep, so that's got to count for something. So now I just have to relax.

Think calm...think calm...

Once I feel relaxed, I begin to try and reach out for him with my mind. I haven't had much experience with stuff like this...working with the mind was always one of the more advanced Sheikah skills, and Impa had only just begun the very basics of it...but nonetheless, I try.

Christian...

My hand begins to burn, and all of a sudden I lose all feeling in my body as the whole world vanishes into white.

_"Kill her."_

_The voice echoed in the room. The Temple of Time. A memory._

_Well...maybe not quite a memory._

_He knelt beside the altar, pain ripping through his shoulder, watching as he snatched her by the neck and lifted her off her feet. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move to help her. Choking sounds issued from her throat, blood dripping from her arm..._

_...and her eyes._

_One look in those pained eyes and you would want to tear apart the whole world._

_Effortlessly, he threw her, and she hit the wall with a sickening thud, bouncing to the floor and crumpling in a heap, deathly still._

_Blood flowed freely from the side of her face, and which such a hit, he wouldn't have been surprised if every bone in her body had been broken. He wouldn't have been surprised if her body refused to take any more._

_But, eyes fighting for focus, legs shaking from the effort, every fiber of her being protesting..._

_...she got up._

_It was just that that impressed him, astounded him. Amazed him. Her courage...her will to go on when everything was against her. Her spirit._

_But everything was against her. He knew it, as much as he hoped against it. And though his heart pleaded for it not to be so, he knew what was coming._

_Every thing happened in slow motion._

_"No!" he screamed, leaping over the altar, running as fast as he could towards her. But as he ran, the distance between them seemed to double, the seconds stretched to an eternity. Every force of nature was holding him back, though his heart fought to move faster...he had to get there quicker..._

_There was a flash of silver as his blade met flesh._

_Time froze._

_She let out a cry of agony and fell to her knees, her hands bleeding freely as she clutched the blade inside her, trying to push it out, to no avail._

_A sadistic grin crossed his face as he twisted the blade suddenly, then wrenched it out. She looked back up at him in disbelief, one hand clutching her ruined stomach, before she fell sideways to the ground._

_Time rapidly sped up again._

_He fell at her side, one hand stroking her hair, the other clasping hers tightly. "Aeria..." he whispered. She watched him in a daze, the life in her eyes, in her, flickering like a candle about to go out. And then...slowly...her icy hand slipped from his grasp, and her eyes closed as she let out a final shuddering sigh._

_His heart plummeted to his stomach as though the world had just given way beneath him. Shaking his head in horror and disbelief, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, as though she were just asleep and would wake up in an instant._

_But she didn't._

_"Aeria!!"_

I watch numbly.

_I don't want to see any more._

_I don't want to see myself dying. I don't want to see the expression on his face. My stomach churns and I feel like I'm going to be sick, but it just won't go away...I can't escape..._

_Christian rises to his feet, his back towards me._

_"I know you're here."_

_I open my mouth to say something, even though I can't speak. Before I would even be able to though, the world begins to fade into white. I watch my body slowly disappear, until all that's left is me and Christian._

_He finally turns to me, his expression grim._

_I can't even move. I stand, frozen on the spot. His eyes watch me carefully, but they're gentle and soft._

_"It's all right," he finally says, taking a step closer. "I don't mind, I'm glad you're here...I just wish you didn't have to see..." he breaks off, but keeps walking forward until he's face-to-face with me._

_"So," I whisper weakly. All of the feeling in my legs is gone. "This is really the future?"_

_Christian blinks in confusion, but after a second it hits him. "No, no," he says quickly, taking one of my hands. "Sit," he adds, upon noticing my expression. I obey, and he sits beside me as well. "No, it's not like that. It's just a dream."_

_"This isn't the first time you've seen it," I say, with no trace of doubt in my tone. I still feel completely numb. "You saw it in the Caverns. That's why you didn't sleep." He nods in agreement._

_"No, it's not," he concedes. "But it's different than that. I know when I'm seeing the future, and this...it's just a dream. I know. You are not going to die." He pulls me into a hug in an effort to assuage any fear in my mind. "It's just a dream."_

_"Then why do you keep seeing it?"_

_"Aeria," he says gently. "It's all right. Just breathe."_

_"Why?" I repeat._

_"Because I care about you," he says simply. "I worry about you, just like you worry about Blaze, and Jez, and me. You're in more danger than any of us. I've already seen you almost die before my very eyes once. Can you expect me not to worry?"_

_"I'm the last person you should worry about right now," I mutter. "Look at you."_

_"I'm fine," he says brusquely. I laugh in a hysterical sort of way._

_"Fine?" I say disbelievingly. "You were almost killed! Because of me! You even warned me not to, but I did, and now you, and Blaze, and Jez, and Impa..."_

_"It is not your fault," Christian says firmly. "They forced you."_

_"I should have known not to in the first place!" I protest._

_"Stop," he says just as sternly as before. "You couldn't have known. Even if you had, those men were looking for the Ocarina themselves. Why else would they be sending Gerudo into the Temple, and digging through Impa's room? They would have released them anyway."_

_"But they didn't!" I argue. "I did! I let those horrors loose, and look what it did! I nearly killed you! I might have killed hundreds!"_

_"It is not your fault," he repeats. "You can't blame yourself. The people who died out there died for a cause, for Hyrule, and you tried to save them. You did not force the Witches to kill anyone." He grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me back to look me in the eye. "You did everything you could for them. You are not responsible for their deaths. And me," he continues, "Don't blame yourself for what happened to me. I got hurt, yeah, but it will heal. I'm alive. And I was injured fighting for a cause too. Fighting for you. Just like everyone you care about out there. I would take this over losing you any day."_

_Looking in his eyes, I see nothing but honesty and care, and I submit to the urge to throw my arms around him once more._

_Even still, I know I can't sit idly by and leave the others to themselves. I realize in that instant that I have to go back, to the Graveyard. That's what the Hero of Time does, I suppose. I have to start living up to the title._

_"And promise me you won't leave the Castle without me," Christian adds suddenly. I pull away, and my eyes narrow suspiciously. "Nice try," he says with a small grin. "It's a link, I know what you were thinking."_

_I stick my tongue out at him._

_"Promise..."_

_"Am I not the Hero of Time?" I say with mock-superiority. He raises an eyebrow._

_"Am I not the Prince of Hyrule?" he shoots back with the exact same tone as mine._

_"Hero beats Prince."_

_He laughs. "Not according to the law...now promise me, or I'll be forced to sentence you accordingly."_

_"All right, princess," I roll my eyes. "I promise."_

_"And also," he adds, his tone this time becoming more solemn. "I don't think I'm going to fully healed for a while, so you're going to be alone here for some amount of time...I don't think I'll be able to come with you to see Damian."_

_Damian. I'd completely forgotten._

_While I want to know so badly about my past...at the same time, I don't want to see him..._

_"Go and see him," he continues, and I scowl, knowing that, once more, he's sensed my thoughts. "He lives within the Castle, but you can find him outside the gate near the gardens. He spends most of his time there, guarding that entrance."_

_The gardens. Of course._

_"What can be the harm in it?" Christian asks with a reassuring smile. "You've been looking for your past your entire life, and he might have answers for you."_

_I don't reply. He sighs._

_"I know it's not a keen topic for you," he says slowly, "but what if you actually_ were _the princess? I know it's not possible," he says quickly, cutting me off as I open my mouth to protest, "but just what if you could be. What would be so bad about that? Why does the idea bother you so much?"_

_I would have thought the answer would be simple._

_"I want to know that there's something left," I say slowly. "I want so many answers that only certain people could answer, and a family..." I break off. "Sure, what girl wouldn't like to find out she's royalty. But if I were the princess...my family would be dead. I would have absolutely nothing left. Is it so terrible to cling to a sense of hope?"_

_He sighs. "I suppose if it were me, I wouldn't want to be the only one left."_

_I avoid his gaze, looking at the ground. "I can barely remember anything, pieces of years of my life that just aren't there...there's a part of me that's just missing, but I don't even know what it is, and that's the worst part."_

_With a small, grim smile, Christian reaches over and takes my hand, giving it a tight squeeze._

_"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," he says, his tone a little bit mournful. "After you hear what he has to say...come back and tell me. I want to hear all about it."_

_"I will," I promise. But I make sure not to specify when._

_I've come to realize that in the end, I'm only going to be disappointed, so I'd rather put off seeing Damian._

_"Your mother will probably be back here soon," I say finally. He smiles slightly._

_"So you've met her."_

_"Briefly," I answer. "But I'd better go, let her see you."_

_I step away, focusing on breaking the link. Just as the world begins to vanish once more, Christian opens his mouth to say something, but I never hear what it is..._

I open my eyes once more, and find myself back in the real world.

I did it.

One thing I can do right!

I look over towards Christian, only to see that his brown eyes are cracked open once more now that he's awake. It's painful to see the difference in his health between now and within the mental link. It's only another reminder of what bad shape he's in.

"You'll visit...?" he speaks hoarsely, letting the question drop in the air. His eyes search mine.

"Of course," I whisper back as I pull myself onto my feet and head towards the door. With a final glance, I catch his relieved smile, and match it with one of my own, before slipping out into the hallway.

I almost hit someone (again) as I exit the room. "Holy crap-"

But instead of the Queen, I'm greeted by a boy with shaggy blonde hair and a devilish grin.

Probably better, if the Queen had heard my language...

"You're supposed to be outside in ten minutes," Pike says with a very amused tone. "Are you going cuckoo already?"

"Ha," I snort. "Lemme get my sword."

* * *

Focused.

Steady.

The rush of wind against my back is energizing, and I feel my blood surge through my veins with new vigor. I drink up the fresh air, feeling it renew my system.

My heart is pumping intensely, although the adrenaline rush is still to come.

A good fight. Exactly what I need.

Pike and I stand facing eachother in the field, swords lowered, but ready to leap into action at a moment's notice. One of the older men stands to the side, ready to watch and call the victor.

I shift my grip on the hilt of my sword, never once looking away from Pike's eyes.

Sheikah are not trained to duel. Their skills lie in stealth and deception. We are taught to betray an opponent's natural intuition, and play up his or her weaknesses. When it comes to swordplay, truthfully, I am not trained in any way.

But that doesn't mean I can't use what I have learned to my advantage.

Pike tightens his grip, and I watch as his signature grin broadens.

Overconfidence.

"Begin!"

Pike immediately launches himself into the offensive, lunging forward with his sword arm outstretched. I sidestep, having expected him to make the first move. The smile still remains on his face as he returns to a guarded position. I remain cautious, knowing that whatever he does next will be beyond my power to predict.

Once more he attacks, slashing widely towards me. I parry, but remain wary. This time he doesn't take the time to regain his full momentum, instead throwing himself into a series of huge stabs and swipes, each of which I block, unable to make any sort of counter-attack. He ends his attack by charging me, a move I barely avoid by leaping out of the way.

"Come on milady," Pike laughs. "You'll have to do better than that. Here, I'll even give you a free shot at me." As he says this, he lowers his sword and places his hands on his hips.

I position myself further away. If he comes at me, he'll have to get here first, giving me time. "When I beat you, I want to beat you fairly," I grin.

His grin broadens, and once more, he hurls into the offensive right away. The distance between us forces him to run to save time, and he builds up momentum to charge me.

When he comes within a foot of me, I duck suddenly to the side, and quickly point my blade towards the ground, aligning it at an angle to his ankle. Mid-run, he catches it and loses his balance, tripping and falling to the ground. I seize the golden opportunity and leap almost atop him, my blade instantly rising to his throat.

Pike's baby-blue eyes look at me in disbelief.

"Winner!" the man shouts, and I can almost hear shock laced within his voice as well. I remove my blade from where it rests at Pike's throat and rise to my feet, extending a hand to help him up.

"And you said I didn't stand a chance," I say with a smirk as he rises from the ground. He laughs.

"I did say I'd take it easy on you," he teases.

"Excuses, excuses," I retort right back.

The other boys watch us, some with confused faces, some with grins.

"You won today...but you didn't raise your sword once against him," a boy named John points out. "Now we all know Pike's an idiot-"

Pike gives an indignant, "HEY!"

"- but the rest of us won't go down so easy. You'll have to actually fight."

"Then I will," I say victoriously. "And I'll bring you down just like Pike."

"We'll see," Tom smiles furtively from the corner. "Your true test of swordsmanship is still to come."

"I was a good test of swordsmanship," Pike mutters under his breath, and I stifle a laugh. "Stupid Tom..."

"Stupid Tom," Tom says cooly, "Has to clean the stables today. Just like you. And so if you don't want Stupid Tom to make your job any harder, you might want to shut your mouth."

"It's shoveling horse crap!" Pike cries. "Exactly how can you make it worse?"

The wicked grin on Tom's face cleary says that he's found a way. Pike stares at him for a moment, before he cracks another huge grin.

"Two can play at that game," he says, voice dripping with mischief.

John nudges my shoulder. "5 on Tom."

I laugh, but even though Tom is the better swordsman, I'm positive Pike's got much more of a troublemaker genius.

I suppose that having done that sort of thing for most of my life, I'm a pretty good judge.

"You're on."

Pike flashes me an appreciative smile.

Still looks positively impish.

"All right, skedaddle already," the older man grumbles. "As much fun as we're having, the stables won't clean themselves out. Anyone I see still here within three seconds will receive a scrub brush and a bucket and get to work, understand?"

We give eachother nervous looks.

"One...two..."

I'm gone by one and a half, barreling towards the Castle Gardens without looking back even once.

Fully breathless, I sit myself down on the white bench in the gardens, taking a couple moments to rest, although I'm laughing so hard it probably won't make a difference. I bend over and try to slow my breathing.

Hey...

The Sheikah stone!

I had completely forgotten!

As soon as I catch my breath, I turn once more to look at the flat stone behind the bench, now more visible in the sunlight. It had had music on it...

I left my Ocarina upstairs.

Well, I suppose it's not like I have anything else to do.

Once more, I take off running, this time up the Castle stairs towards my room. By the time I reach the top, I'm winded yet again (you'd be amazed at how many stairs there are), but I quickly grab the Ocarina and head back downstairs, excitement filling me for almost no reason at all.

I guess I'm pretty bored.

"All right, let's see what we have here..." I say as I reach the stone once more, Ocarina in hand. I crouch down in order to make out the notes engraved along the bottom.

It's fairly short actually...in all, it's only 6 notes, and technically, it's only the first three notes, repeated a second time. I bring the instrument to my mouth and frown in wonder, but regardless, I begin to play.

The notes float into the air naturally, as though I've always known how to play. And as I play, the melody I hear sounds vaguely...familiar...

After I finish playing, the ground begins to rumble.

Oh crap what did I do...

Suddenly, the ground opens up beneath me, and I scream as I fall downwards.

I brace for impact, knowing that once I get out, the healers are going to have my head...

Finally, I hit the ground with an, "Oof!"

Well...it was a much softer landing than I expected...

I've fallen into a pile of springy grass and leaves.

I look around the underground room, and frown to myself. This looks almost nothing like a Sheikah tunnel. The Sheikah tunnels are usually just barren and dirt. But this...

The whole room is covered in green. The floor is the same soft springy grass, and ivy climbs up the walls. There are a couple scattered flowers, and as I look around, I can see vines beginning to crawl up along some of the objects within the room, a clear sign of how long the contents of the room have been untouched.

Even the light is different. In the Caverns, the torches have always bathed the tunnels with a kind of earthy, empty feel. But here, there's a soft white light coming from seemingly nowhere, and the whole grotto seems surreal.

"Hello?" I call as I take a few steps forward. I don't really expect to hear an answer, and as I expect, none comes, so I walk over to the nearest non-natural object. A wooden cabinet and mirror set. It's covered in dust, unused for years...I'm almost afraid to touch it.

I blow the dust away, my curiousity taking hold of me. My breath knocks over a small trinket, which immediately catches my attention. I carefully take the object up in my hands, observing it. A small glass horse. It's lovely, actually...

I place the glass horse back down on top of the drawers, and slowly begin to open them, from bottom to top. The bottom drawer is filled with a couple of old garments...I frown as I remove one.

It's a small gown, made for a little girl...

I put the dress back in the drawer and close it, this time opening the second drawer. Once again, I find it full of clothes...but this time, the garments are made for someone much older. I remove a large black hooded cloak. This is large enough to fit me...

My gaze is diverted by a familiar symbol.

In wonder, I fold the cloak up and return it to its proper place, this time removing a garment from the side of the drawer that looks distinctly like a Sheikah uniform.

It _is_ a Sheikah uniform.

A male uniform.

When I close this drawer, I don't put the uniform back. Instead, I drape it over my arm, and open the final drawer.

No clothes in this one.

Instead, the drawer is filled with a number of trinkets like the horse. A silver brush. A glittering scale, like one from a fish. A bottle of sand, only...the sand shifts, like a sea within the bottle. I find myself awe-struck by each and every object, coming from seemingly all over Hyrule. There's even a Skullkid mask in here, although where it could have come from, I can hardly imagine. I know for a fact that Skullkids don't share.

I reach my arm fully into the drawer, and my fingers graze something unfamiliar. I frown as I withdraw my hand.

A tiara.

Fairly simple and small, although it would appear to fit someone older. It's the only really telling object within the drawer.

I freeze as realization hits me.

This is the Princess's grotto.

That's why everything is so untouched. It's been here since she was a child. It was probably untouched by the fires that brought down the castle, due to the fact that it's underground. She must have used it as an escape, or a secret place all for herself.

I set the tiara on top of the cabinets, and move to close the drawer, but stop as something catches my eye.

Once more, I reach into the drawer, where I had found the tiara. My fingers touch something that I haven't felt before. I grab it carefully and remove it from the drawer.

A leather-bound book.

I carefully open the weathered cover, and blow the dust from between the pages. It's handwritten, and the writing is fairly messy and scrawled on the first page.

It says in big letters, KEEP OUT.

I laugh inwardly. A child's writing.

But since when has blatant warning ever stopped me?

I don't actually read the words, but I skim through the pages. It's very long, and as the pages increase, the writing becomes more and more neat and legible.

It's a diary.

My heart stops once more and I slam the book shut, backing away from the drawers.

It's the Princess's diary.

Should I really be reading this?

My back hits another table, and I nearly knock it over, but I throw my arms out to steady it just in time. A small statue on its surface shakes back and forth precariously for a moment, but slowly steadies. I'm about to turn away when I notice something about the statute.

It's a small wood-carving, made by someone with incredible skill. I hold it in my hands to observe it more carefully, surprised by how light it is.

It's a naked tree, adorned with a few leaves, but most are gone, as though witnessing the final stages of autumn. And within one of the branches, sits a Sheikah.

A very familiar Sheikah.

It's Sheik.

He sits there gazing out at some unknown sight, and as he gazes, he plays a small harp sitting upon his lap.

As I watch, something inside me begins to move restlessly. I can't tell what it is, but I realize with surprise that I've started to hum.

What am I doing?

I stop myself instantaneously, but allow my gaze to linger on the statue a couple moments more before I place it back down on the table.

Deep breath. Get a hold of yourself.

I walk back over to the mirror, and rub off the dust to make a circle big enough to see myself in.

My own blue eyes stare back at me expectantly.

I had never figured out the mystery of Sheik. It had had to be set aside for a while. Why I am Sheik. What I need to do. It was my secret, the only thing I had never shared with Christian, or even Blaze. Jez had found out, but even she didn't understand, and Nabooru had had no advice to offer me. And here was the place of someone who had known exactly what I am going through.

I bet there's something in here that can help.

I look once more in the mirror, concentrating intensely. The triforce on my hand begins to burn dully. There's a flash of bright light, and when I look back in the mirror, Sheik's fiery eyes stare back at mine.

I feel like I fit in here more like this.

As I look in the mirror still, I notice something behind me, shining dully in the dim light. I turn around and walk towards the corner of the room, and I have to pull it out of a thick net of ivy and flowers to see what it is.

A harp.

The harp I had seen on the statue.

I smile to myself.

Not the Princess's harp.

Sheik's harp.

Therefore I feel a little less awkward when I pick it up onto my lap and strum my hand across the strings.

I feel more real, for some unknown reason.

As I strum, my arm bumps into a tiny stool hidden in the grass next to me, and something small hits the ground, landing with a musical sound. I frown, as a couple notes tinkle from whatever it is that's fallen.

It's the same song I played on the stone.

I gently scoop up the fallen object, and finger it for a moment.

It's a small music box. The last couple of notes from the full song ring slowly from the silver object as I hold it in my hands.

My gaze flickers from the music box to the harp in my hands.

I concentrate hard as my fingers search for the first note along the strings. On the 4th try, the note comes drifting into the air, and I feel a sudden surge of excitement. With a newfound sense of focus, I begin to search for the second note, and the third...

I don't know how much time I spend down there, but by the end I can play the whole song on the harp without having to think about it. The same song echoes in my ears over and over again, and each time I begin to feel more and more relaxed and content.

_"You like it?" comes a gentle voice. The sweet melody rings in my ears, soothing me._

_I nod. "Keep playing?"_

_I hear the sound of soft laughter, but the song begins again..._

My fingers stop mid-way through the song.

That was real.

I feel my heart racing in my chest as the whole world ceases to exist in my mind.

It was a memory.

Not of running, or escaping. No fire. No fear.

A real honest-to-goodness happy memory.

I place the harp sideways across my lap, watching it as though it's spoken to me.

A real memory...

There's a flash of bright light and once more, I'm me again. I stand up, even though my legs are slightly numb from shock, but I don't put the harp back down.

I'm taking it with me.

I figure there's no way out through the hole I've fallen through, so I turn to the back of the room, where a large stone engraved with the emblem of the Royal Family stands upright. That has to be a door of some sort.

With a huge shove, I manage to push it to the side, creating a gap just large enough for me to fit through.

I slip inside the new tunnel, and pull the stone back to cover the entrance.

It's not a very long tunnel. I've wandered for only a couple of minutes when I emerge once more in the main gardens, beneath the patio I had wandered to yesterday. I suppose Christian wasn't kidding when he had said that the new Castle was modeled exactly after the old one. By now, the sun is just beginning to set. I close the hidden trapdoor I've found and make my way out from under the patio. I'm pretty sure hanging out there for a while would look just a little bit suspicious.

I'm about to head inside, when for some reason, I turn back, my gaze falling upon the statue on the left. The Princess.

I'm far enough that I can't really make out the details of her, but I know it's her. I shift the harp in my grip.

Maybe we do share something.

* * *

**A Short Break**

"I'm hungry," Blaze groaned. "We haven't had anything to eat since that stupid Moblin you found, and I know it looks like pig, but it sure as hell didn't taste like one. What do you Gerudo eat?!"

"Oh shut it," Jez said irritably as they walked through the canyon. "It was better than nothing."

"Nothing doesn't come up a second time," Blaze pointed out. "And Farore, my legs hurt. Why do we have to take the long way?"

"Because Nabooru said so, that's why," Jez snapped back. They had been walking for a long time now, and still, they hadn't even made it out of Kakariko. "Would you rather take the long way, or get kidnapped by those other guys?"

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug. "Do the other guys have food?"

For about the 15th time that day, Jezabel rolled her eyes.

Neither of them had actually been injured by the events in the Graveyard. Impa had sent them into Kakariko Village to warn the townspeople. Everyone had taken it fairly calmly.

Well...everyone except Blaze's mother.

She had intentionally been their last stop.

_"I don't want you going back there," Andura had said as firmly as she could manage, but her fear was causing her to visibly tremble. "Don't go back. You stay here."_

_"Mom, I have to go back," Blaze had argued. "They need me back there."_

_"They can do without one Sheikah!" she had spat, her expression a combination of anger and hysteria. Once upon a time she had been beautiful, but now she had grown older, much older than her age. Her bitterness and fear were now physical characteristics of her being. "Stay here!"_

_"No," he had said firmly, with much more force than he had expected to come from his own mouth. "No mom. I'm going back. I'm going back for Impa, and for Christian, and for Aeria." His mom's eyes had nearly bugged out at that point, but he kept going. "You used to care. You used to care about all of us. When dad was still alive, you used to care!"_

_He hadn't meant to say it. But all of the anger in his heart that had built up over the last several years had finally reached a breaking point. Now, it was ready to come out._

_"You spent years hiding in all your cowardice, afraid to even leave the house," he spat. "All of the people you cared about, you abandoned out of fear! You've imprisoned yourself in this cage, and the only one who can let yourself out is you, but you won't do the same to me."_

_Even Jez had cowered back for a second. Blaze's eyes had never burned so bright an emerald, and they had looked as though they might shoot sparks._

_"This is Impa out there. The Impa who took care of all of us for longer than I can remember. And Aeria. The Aeria you practically adopted as a child, who you've helped take care of, and who's helped take care of you. And I'm not going to leave them to die out there." He stood more firmly than ever. "Dad would be out there with them."_

And with that, they had turned out the door and left.

He hadn't even said a goodbye.

And though he had partially regretted it, he had meant every word he had said.

That was when they saw the explosion.

Blaze couldn't remember ever running that fast in his life. Jezabel had high-tailed it straight to the Graveyard with him, and neither of them had even dared say a word. The one thing he could remember thinking was, _Let them be okay..._

He was sure that the scene they arrived upon would be a permanent scar in his memory.

He had never seen so many corpses. Bodies littered the ground so that there was barely room to walk. And the only sound there was was the cruel howling of the wind.

_"Aeria!" he had called desperately. "Aeria! Christian! Impa!" Beside him, Jez had begun shouting out names as well._

Some of the bodies they had passed had been unrecognizable. Those witches, wherever they had come from, had left devastation in their wake. They scoured the Graveyard, but not one of the bodies they passed was familiar, and he could remember the numb feeling in his heart as he began to fear for the worst.

Finally, they had run into Nabooru. She had been cut up and bruised badly, but considering the others, she had been lucky. She had been searching the Caverns for any signs of the others. Apparently she had found all that was left of the Sages, although a couple of them had been badly injured.

_"Farore!" she had sworn upon seeing the two. "Am I glad to see you."_

_"Where's Aeria?" had been the first thing out of Blaze's mouth. Jez had become extremely pale as they had walked, and judging from her expression, she hadn't had the ability to talk._

_"I've found all of the Sages that are still here," Nabooru had answered painfully. "Those goddess-damned monsters took Impa and Ruto, and I can only imagine where they are. Saria's doing all right, but Darunia got a good slash in the stomach. He should be okay after we take care of him."_

_"Aeria and Christian?" Blaze only repeated, fear now taking over._

_"No sign of them," Nabooru had said grimly. "No one's see them since before the explosion. But at least they're alive."_

_"How can you be sure?!"_

_Surprisingly, Nabooru had cracked them a grin. "Trust me. You'd know if they weren't. Those two are tough, and I bet you anything they're taking care of eachother as we speak."_

Rydin had fled, they later realized. And with Impa missing, Nabooru had taken control of the situation. The Sages were going to stay at the Caverns and try to attend to the destruction caused by the Witches. Meanwhile, Nabooru had sent Blaze and Jezabel on a mission to the Castle.

_"Christian's a smart boy," Nabooru had said thoughtfully. "If they had to run anywhere, they would run to Hyrule Castle. He'd know it's the safest place. And I want you two to alert the Queen. With this kind of betrayal, she needs to be ready for anything."_

That part was comforting. At least wherever Aeria was, Christian would be there to take care of her and keep her out of more trouble.

That was how they got to be wandering through the canyon along the longest possible route to Hyrule Castletown.

A Gerudo wandering with a Sheikah tended to attract notice, no matter how disguised the Gerudo was. And Hyrule Field would certainly allow people to notice.

As worried as Blaze was, he was grateful to have Jez as company.

"Look," Jez pointed. "Right there. At that spire."

Blaze listened. There it was, spiraling straight up to the midnight sky. "The Castle?"

"I'll bet you anything," Jez agreed. "I can't tell how much longer we have by this route, but I'm guessing it's going to take a while, so I suggest we stop for the night."

"A couple days," Blaze guessed. "I haven't taken this way since I was a kid, but it takes longer than you'd think."

"Then again," Jez repeats. "We should turn in while we're here. I think it's the safest place we're going to find."

"All right, I'm tired anyway," he yawned as he sat down on the ground. Jezabel walked 10 feet away from him before finally laying down and curling up like a cat with her back to him. Blaze laughed. "I don't bite."

"Yeah," she said seriously, "but who knows what you Sheikah do in your sleep. After all, you live in holes."

"Says the one who lives in a desert," Blaze chuckled to himself, but immediately felt the urge to heave once more. "Hey Jez?"

"What?" she asked slightly crankily.

"No more Moblin."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

One week.

It's been more of a blur than an actually definable period of time.

The healers have officially booted me from Christian's room. Apparently, I was interrupting his recovery. I will admit, he still looks awful, but can social interaction really be bad for someone's health?

Well, I guess when you look at recent events, people who are friends with me don't really earn any benefits...

I should come with a warning label.

So since then, I've been spending a lot more time with the guards-in-training and stable hands, gambling (and winning half the time, I called right when I said Pike was the more mischievous one) and practicing my swordplay when I'm not actually dueling it out with them. And of course avoiding Damian like the plague.

I know Christian says I should see him, but I feel a lot more carefree without having to think about my past. I want to know who I am and where I come from, I really do, but I've already got such a collection of painful memories...I don't really want any more just yet. Especially when I have to add that on to my fear for Blaze and Jez, and while Christian's barely alive.

Though it _has _been a full seven days. I can only pray he's gotten better since I last saw him. And last time I saw the healers, they were wandering around with fairy spirits. I wonder how helpful those are...

Anyway...

By now, I'm proud to say I have defeated all of the boys except one.

And that one is ready to fight.

The champion two-years-running watches me carefully from the other side of our dueling circle. I watch him as well, never tearing my gaze away from my opponent. The other boys watched from inside the stable, deeply engaged in our match.

I'm ready.

Tom raises his sword slowly, prepared for the start of our duel. I follow suit.

I can do this.

I'm ready.

The man at the side calls the start of the duel, and time slows down as Tom takes a couple sure strides towards me.

But I'm ready.

Time speeds up, past normal speed, until I feel like everything I do is lightning-fast. I launch a couple of cuts towards his torso, but he manages to sidestep each one. I continue the offensive until we reach his side of the circle.

Then, we switch, and he begins to slice at me. I quickly throw myself into a defensive position. If this had been my first match, I would have had been horribly unable to defend such quick attacks. But luckily, I've gained some skill since I first took on Pike.

I always was a quick learner.

Tom slashes out at my legs, but I jump over his blade at the last possible second. As much as I've learned, I'm still better at dodging than defending with my sword. Guess it's just a reminder to be humble. I am still learning. In less than a second, his sword is raised once more, ready to take off my head, but I throw my sword above me. The force of the collision jars us both, and from my position on the ground, I realize that I need to move. I roll between his legs in an effort to get out of harm's way and back on my feet, but even as soon as I regain my footing, he charges at me once more.

I can feel all of my energy draining from me as he keeps coming forward, keeping me on my toes with every move. He doesn't visibly seem to tire either. If this goes on much longer, I'm done for. I have to take the offensive back.

I lunge towards him, but he refuses to block, instead taking the opportunity to lash out at me. I sidestep as fast as I can, but it still manages to graze my leg. I let out a gasp of pain as a small stripe of blood oozes from my thigh. As his sword swings back, I hear the other boys begin to murmur.

Something inside me growls.

He's not going to be the champion a third year.

If he won't take the defensive, we'll both have to take the offensive.

I hurl myself forward, and we find ourselves alternating between quick attacks. As he uppercuts, I duck and slash at his feet. As I do that, he jumps, once more stabbing towards me.

We're on a more even footing now, but I have to find some way to land a hit.

Tom spins his sword in an arc, and as soon as his attack ends, I realize his weakness.

All of his attacks are fast, but there's always a split second between them in which he has to prepare for the next, leaving himself open for a hit.

Once more his sword stabs forward, but I spin off to the side, and come at him from an angle. As he tries to bring his sword back, I kick his sword hand to the side, and my blade rises to his heart.

Everybody freezes. Tom watches me with disbelief.

I can't believe that worked.

"Victor...?" the old man on the side calls uncertainly.

"Hey..." Pike says, a grin slowly crossing his face. "Tom...you just got beat by a girl..."

John looks over at Pike's younger brother Jem, a 10-year-old who has recently taken to following Pike around and has the same troublesome personality. "I can't believe I lost 50 rupees to a kid," he mutters, as he drops the glistening gems into the little boy's outstretched hands. Jem's face cracks into a huge grin, absolutely identical to Pike's, before he tears into the Castle excitedly.

"Looks like we have a new champion," Tom says, finally recovering from his shock. He gives me a smile, then looks uncertainly at the blade still pointed at his chest. "Now...um...if you could put your sword down..."

I lower my sword, and a huge grin crosses my face. "And you said I didn't have a chance."

"On the contrary," Tom says with a devilish glint in his eye. "I think it was all chance. We'll have to fight again later and see for ourselves, won't we?"

"I'll be happy to become the new champion two-years-running," I reply with the exact same tone. We both laugh.

"Don't congratulate yourself yet," comes a very familiar voice from behind me.

My eyes widen and my heart begins to race hopefully.

That's...

I spin around to find myself face-to-face with a smirking, over-confident, fully-healed Christian.

He looks as though he had never been hurt in the first place.

Damn, those fairy-spirits must have worked fast.

Slowly, he backs into the dueling circle, his sword at the ready. His eyes train themselves on me.

"You've beaten every one of them except for me," he says with a challenging glint in his eye. "Let's see what you've got."

I look back to the other stableboys.

They all look excited.

From beside me, Pike whispers in my ear, "Kick his butt."

I grin.

"I'm afraid that I'd hurt you, _your highness._ I'd hate to be the one responsible for sending you back to the healers."

Christian laughs. "I'd like to see you try. Just fight me."

"All right princess," I say cooly, raising my sword. Behind me, I hear a couple of the boys audibly gasp at my addressing the prince that way. Oh, I hope they start calling him that too. "You asked for it."

For a brief couple of seconds, we both stand, ready for anything.

This time, I start out with the offensive. I lunge forward, stabbing towards his side, testing him. He sidesteps easily.

We both wait another couple seconds for the other to attack, before Christian comes at me with a swift uppercut followed by a slash at my feet. I block both. Again, we step away from eachother.

"I'll give you the privelege of the next move," he says innocently, though he smirks at me with a mischievous grin. I reply cooly.

"Ladies first."

All of a sudden we're both coming at eachother, launching series of uppercuts and slices and stabs at eachother with surprising speed. It's no longer possible to tell who has the offensive or defensive. It's as though we're dancing, the movements more natural than breathing. I don't think about what I'm doing. I just do.

He springs back, and I spring forward, allowing him almost no time to regain his defense, but as our swords collide, he counter-attacks with a large shove in the other direction. As I slice towards the left, he twists and comes at me from the right. He comes at my head, and I duck, swiping at his feet. We might as well have choreographed it.

It goes like this for what feels like hours, each of us expecting the other's attack and coming back with another. Finally, I launch a huge horizontal slice towards his torso.

But instead of dodging, his blade comes up. I see what's going to happen before it does.

He's not aiming at me.

He's aiming at my sword.

He swings his sword towards mine, and the two blades collide with such a huge amount of force that my sword goes flying out of my hand.

I watch it sail through the air in slow motion, my heart filling with disbelief.

How...

No...

I'm only brought back into reality when I feel a hand holding my arm against my back, and cold steel against my throat.

From behind me, I can feel Christian's breath as he whispers in my ear. My heart begins to race.

"Nice try, crossdresser."

There's a moment of silence.

Then the boys within the stables erupt with shouts, laughter, and applause. "300 RUPEES YOU OWE ME!" comes Pike's voice above the uproar, and Tom audibly groans.

Bastard bet against me...

After he told me to kick his butt too.

I'll get him back later.

"You fought well for someone who hasn't learned much technique," Christian says quietly to me (although anything could be considered quiet compared to the boys). He slowly pulls the blade away from my neck and releases me. "But you fight more with your heart than your head."

"That's what got me this far," I reply with a smile. "Teach me the technique, and I'll bring you down."

"It's all right!" Pike shouts out to me, waving for me to join them. "Don't worry about it! He's been trained for his entire life, and you still gave him a run for his money!"

I laugh and raise an eyebrow at Christian, before starting to walk back into the stables.

A hand grabs my arm and pulls me back. Out of nowhere, Christian's arm finds its way around my waist and pulls me in towards him at an alarming speed. I spin around and nearly lose my balance, and my hands slam into his chest as I try to steady myself. My heart skips a beat.

"Hold on a sec," he says loudly, and the boys refocus their attention on him. His grin grows wider. "I thought I heard there was a bet involving Miss Aeria here. Now what was it...ah yes, something about a gift for a prince if she were to lose a duel?"

My stomach does a double back flip.

Oh crap.

Oh crap oh crap oh crap.

The boys begin to snicker, and I begin to feel my face turning bright red. I try to turn away from them to hide it.

Please Farore,_ no..._

"I think," Christian says victoriously, "You owe me a kiss."

The catcalls and jeering remarks begin, and I'm sure I can hear Pike over everyone else.

I swear that boy is such a back-stabber...when I get my hands on him...

I look up towards Christian, giving him a don't-you-dare look, but his mischievous grin only widens, and he slowly begins to dip me back and lean forward...

Oh Nayru...

One of my arms has to hook around his neck in order to keep from falling, but the other is still free. I try and lean back and my arm begins to reach for something, anything...

A cup!

Without even a second's hesitation, I snatch it out of John's hands and splash the contents right in Christian's face.

Everything stops.

And then...

There's an explosion of sound. The laughter and crowing that comes from the boys is almost deafening.

"Told you she was a fireball!" Pike shouts out between hoots. "Damn, did you see that?!"

Christian scrunches up his eyes trying to blink out the water. Droplets from his hair begin to drip onto my face, but I'm in such a state of shock that I don't even notice. When his gorgeous brown eyes finally open up and look at me, all I can do is stare.

"You like getting me wet, don't you."

I find myself unable to resist the urge to smile. He's completely soaked, just like when I had dumped that bucket over his head in Impa's house. It's almost adorable. And his eyes...

His mouth cracks into a large grin.

"Still doesn't stop you from owing me a kiss," he says amusedly, and my heart drops into my stomach as he begins to lean forward once more.

"Oh no, Christian..._Noooooooo_...I swear by Farore, if you think..."

Our noses brush and my heart stops dead, but just before our lips can touch I somehow manage to slip out of his grasp and roll up onto my feet.

I don't even take a second to breathe.

I run hell-for-leather into the stables, leaping over the gate and onto Fwhynni's back without even touching the ground. She rears with a high screech, and bolts out into the field at break-neck speed.

I refuse to look back, but even as we ride out into the sunset, I can hear the voices of all of the boys cheering uproariously.

Even when we're out of sight and earshot of the stables, my heart refuses to stop racing. I flop off Fwhynni's back onto the grass, my legs too numb to keep riding.

Din...Din, Nayru, and Farore...

I can't believe that almost just happened.

I sit there, stomach churning.

Had I wanted to kiss him?

My heart stops for a brief second.

_No,_ I tell myself. _He's extremely handsome, of course you might see some sort of attraction, but you didn't kiss him. If you had wanted to, you would have._

I relax for a moment. I'm right of course.

But that's not much of a surprise. I'm always right.

I feel better now.

I fall out of my sitting position and lie down in the grass, staring up at the darkening sky.

That's when I first hear it.

A series of grunts arises in the air from a good distance away, and all of my senses become instantly alert.

I know that sound.

Moblins.

My heart races for an entirely different reason now.

I'm in my feet in less than an instant, and my hands snatch up Fwhynni's reins. "Come on girl, we need to move," I say quietly, trying to coax her behind a huge boulder at the edge of the field. "Stay."

Luckily, she quietly obeys.

If they see me out here...

An idea hits me instantly. They won't see me out here.

I close my eyes and focus intensely, and seconds later, Sheik stands where I had been before.

Now if they see me, I've got a better chance of living.

I'll take my 99 percent chance of dying over 100 percent any day, thank you.

I peer out from behind the boulder.

It's a whole fleet, multiple Moblins and three Stalfos, all of which are armed and look ready to kill. I've never seen anything like it in Hyrule Field.

They're coming from Kakariko...

Just across the field, I hear another familiar sound.

"Thank Farore, finally!" comes a male voice. "A week of walking through that goddess-damned long route, and we're finally here! Never mind that the short route would have taken 6 days less..."

That's Blaze!

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen," comes a distinctive female voice. Jez! "You Sheikah have weak feet and big mouths."

"Says the one I had to carry halfway," Blaze retorts. Jez punches him in the arm. Hard. I can even see him wince from here.

They're alive! They're okay!

I'm not the only one who hears them. One of the Moblins turns its head.

Oh crap.

They're not okay.

The whole mob of monsters begins to run towards where Blaze and Jez are walking, oblivious to the danger they're in.

If they get a hold of them...

Well, if Aeria can't do her job as the Hero of Time, maybe Sheik can.

I leap out from behind the boulder and sprint towards the beasts, two long knives in my hands and ready to strike. I have to get to them before they can get to those two.

With a cry, I fall upon the first Moblin and sink my blades into its rotten flesh. It lets out a squeal of pain before it topples to the ground, catching the attention of everyone and everything else nearby.

"Shit," I hear Blaze swear, and Jez reaches down as though to draw something from her belt, but stops when she realizes nothing's there.

"Give me something!" she yells at Blaze irritably, who quickly complies, handing her two daggers. She scowls.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with these?" she asks angrily. "Stupid little dinky Sheikah weapons!"

"Kill something!" Blaze shouts angrily in reply, as a couple of the Moblins begin to charge the two.

I try to stay close enough to them to watch their backs, when one of the Stalfos decides to turn on me.

Oh sweet merciful Din...

That is a _huge_ sword.

And it's coming right at my head.

I duck at the last possible instant, and my heart begins to pump even faster as I feel the wind from the attack rush through my hair.

That was too close.

As the Stalfos tries to convert into a new attack, I kick out at its leg, and the bone breaks in two. It stumbles backwards for a moment, temporarily unable to move, and I seize the opportunity to go after another Moblin.

Halfway through fighting it, I find myself back-to-back with Blaze.

"Don't I know you?" he asks, as we both duck, narrowly avoiding beheading.

"Yeah," I say quickly. "The Caverns. Sheik."

Blaze laughs bitterly as we spin around in a circle, and I stab one of the Moblins in the stomach, before kicking it off my blade. "Blaze. Nice to see you're on our side."

At that instant, we spring apart, as the Stalfos I had stunned somehow manages to fix its broken leg and slash down at the two of us.

Damned skeleton.

Wouldn't it be nice if things that were dead just stayed dead?

Jez tries to slash at two of the last remaining Moblins with her daggers, but I can see the trouble she's having. I don't think she's ever used those before.

Something tells me that Gerudo weapons are a lot bigger, a lot sharper, and a lot more deadly.

I leap over to one of the Moblins and stab it in the shoulder with one of my blades, then the other. It howls out in agony, and Jez shoots me an appreciative glance.

"Glad to see you alive," she says cooly, one of her daggers plunging into the other Moblin. Well, for someone who's never used those before, she sure figured that out quick.

"Same to you," I say right back with a grin.

And then I cry out, as pain rips through my back.

One of the Stalfos has slashed me from shoulder to hip with its sword, and then punches me in the face, knocking me to the ground. I roll over to try and get up, but another fist collides with the side of my face and stars explode in my vision as both of my knives fly from my hands.

Oh mother of - _oww..._

The black silhouette recoils, ready to aim another punch.

That's no Stalfos. It was a disguise.

Before whatever it is can hit me, I kick upwards, hitting it fully in the torso. I take advantage of the next half a second and throw a punch as well, hitting it right in the face. It growls angrily, and then throws itself at me.

I find myself face-to-face with Rydin.

He's alive.

In my shock, I don't have time to react before his fist hits me in the eye. Throbbing pain explodes in my forehead, and I can taste the blood streaming from my mouth and nose from the other punches.

_Fight back!_

He tried to kill me once. I'll be damned if he does now.

Blaze jumps on top of him, slashing him across the side with one of his daggers. Rydin lets out a roar of pain, but throws Blaze aside with one hand with ease.

This guy's got a lot more strength than is natural.

"Take them both!" he shouts out furiously. "This one's mine!"

The two real Stalfos advance on Blaze and Jezabel, and I feel my heart drop.

That son of a bitch.

He's going to try and take them too.

Not if I can help it.

I knee him in the stomach and give him a sharp whack to the throat with my elbow, leaving him temporarily winded. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see one of my knives. Rydin refuses to let go of my shoulder, but I roll over him and try to stretch my arm as far as possible. If I can just reach it...

Rydin's forehead slams upwards into mine. The world becomes a blur, and my hearing takes on an echoing, underwater quality. The sheer force of the blow stuns me momentarily, and I try to shake myself out of it.

But not fast enough. It's enough time for him to roll on top of me and punch me in the gut. I cough up blood, and try to defend myself, but the punches keep coming. To the stomach, to the face, to the chest...

Oh goddess, just let it end already!

Jez screams as one of the Stalfos captures her in its grip. I watch as Blaze comes at it with both of his daggers, but the other Stalfos slices across his back and shoulderblades with its sword, and he cries out in pain. All the while, the knife is just inches away from my outstretched fingertips.

With all the force I can muster, I punch Rydin in the face.

"RUN BLAZE!!" I scream.

He doesn't need to be told twice.

He shoots off like a bullet towards the gates of Castletown, shouting to Jez at the top of his lungs.

"I'll come back for you!" he yells. "I swear by all three goddesses, when I get my hands on him...!"

I look back towards Rydin, who is temporarily stunned for the moment, and take advantage of his surprise. I reach as far as I can towards my knife.

I can feel my fingertips graze the hilt. I'm so close...

A huge hand slams itself against my throat.

Rydin begins to grin cruelly, his mouth and teeth stained red froom blood. "You've been a thorn in my side ever since you first showed up in the Caverns," he growls, his expression that of a madman. His grip on my throat tightens.

I can't breathe...

"SHEIK!!" Jezabel cries. The Stalfos still has her in a death grip, and begins to walk away with her. Though Jez struggles with all her might, she can't break free.

_No...you can't have her..._

All of my energy goes into reaching for my knife. He can't...take Jez...

Rydin balls up his fist and smashes it into the side of my face. I'd shout in pain if I had the breath to do so. My vision whites out for a couple of seconds, and when if finally comes back, he's holding my knife in his other hand, and pressing the blade into the space of skin on my throat where his other hand isn't choking me.

"You miserable little Sheikah brat," he snarls, as I gasp uselessly for air.

Goddess damnit, I can't breathe!

"You were always the one getting in the way of things," he hisses. "Sealing the well. Destroying my plans. If it weren't for you, I'd have had the entire Sheikah race wrapped around my finger!"

My body screams out in agony as his hand squeezes tighter, and he bashes my head against the ground. My lungs refuse to work, and I can feel blood trickling down my neck.

"But it doesn't matter now," he starts to laugh. "It's all over. Impa is gone. The Dark Lord is rising again. And your precious Hero of Time is almost within our grasp." He grins cruelly.

"And this time, you won't be around to do anything about it."

My eyes widen as he shifts his grip on the dagger.

I'm going to die.

I can't fight back. There's no way I can...escape...

Wait...

Maybe...

"Any last words, you pathetic mongrel?"

I glare up at him defiantly.

"Yeah," I croak. It barely even comes out as a whisper. His grip on my throat is too strong.

Even though I know I'm slowly dying, I can't help but grin.

"Long live the Prince."

His face contorts in rage, but just before he can finally kill me, I close my eyes and concentrate.

There's a small explosion, and when I open my eyes, I'm behind the boulder with Fwhynni.

I will never, _ever_ be able to thank Impa enough for teaching me poofing.

As the smoke begins to clear from where I just was, Rydin lets out a bellow of anger.

My lips curve into a smile...

_You haven't killed me yet._

...and then I fall onto my back, gasping for air. It's as though my lungs have never been used, and refuse to open. I find myself choking, and painful spasms rip through my chest.

_At least you're alive,_ I think to myself as I clench my fists in agony.

My head throbs with excruciating pain, stars still dotting my vision. Farore, can it get any worse?!

_At least you're alive._

But at the same time, my heart is numb.

He took Jezabel.

That bastard took Jez. He tried to take Blaze, but thank Farore he's okay...

I'll kill him.

I swear by Farore, Din, and Nayru, I will kill him.

I bite my lip, both out of physical and emotional pain, and there's a flash of bright light as I transform into myself once more.

It was all I could hope that my injuries would at least no longer be visible, but as I pull myself onto my shaking feet, blood begins to stain my dress.

How am I going to explain this?

"Fwhynni," I whisper weakly, grabbing her saddle for support. I'm surprised I'm able to pull myself onto her back.

Although being able to doesn't mean it's painless.

"Go back girl." I wrap my hands in the reins so they can't slip out. "Go back."

With every step, another flash of pain shoot through my body. But even all of the pain in my body isn't as bad as the pain in my heart.

_He took Jez..._

* * *

By the time we make it to the stables, the only ones left there are Tom and Pike.

"Hey, Aeria!" Pike shouts gleefully from a distance. "What happened to that bet? You gotta kiss him sometime!"

I don't have the energy left to answer. All I can do is focus on the stables, as we grow slowly closer and closer.

"Aeria?" Pike calls out once more, more unsurely. He begins to walk out to greet me before freezing in place.

"Oh shit," he curses loudly. "Farore, Din, and Nayru...Tom! Tom, get out here quick!"

Fwhynni finally makes it to the stables, and Pike instantly pulls me from her saddle as Tom runs towards us.

"What the hell happened to her?" are the first words out of his mouth. I look up at him dazedly...

_He took her...he took her..._

"No idea," Pike says gravely. "But we can't leave her here."

"Christian..." I get out, and start walking towards the castle. "I have to see Christian..."

"Hold up a sec!" Tom grabs my arm. "Easy now, you're a mess..."

"I have to see Christian!" I only repeat more loudly, and then I cough violently, blood spilling from my mouth.

Pike gives Tom a worried look.

"We'll take you to Christian," Tom says gently, pulling me up into his arms. "But you can't walk in there yourself." He looks at Pike once more. "Where's the Prince?"

"He had to talk to the Queen," Pike says in a low voice, never taking his eyes off of me. "But I think he's back in his room now."

"Let's go."

As we pass through the stone hallways, my mind whirls non-stop through everything that has happened.

He took Jez...

But not Blaze.

He's all right.

He'll be here soon.

It's a comforting thought. I close my eyes and allow myself to lie limply in Tom's arms, but even still, the pain does not ease.

How could he have been so strong?

The way he had pushed Blaze aside as though he was light as a feather...

I've been tackled enough to know that he's not. Rydin's strength had been...unnatural.

I swallow painfully, and as I do, I feel every single bruise on my neck marking where his fingers had crushed the air out of me.

I'll kill him.

I find myself surprised when we finally reach Christian's room. I've been so dazed that I haven't paid even the slightest attention to where we've been going.

Pike knocks on the door.

"Yes?" comes Christian's voice from the other side. I hear the doorknob turn, and he opens the door just wide enough so that I can see his face. He frowns in confusion when he sees Pike standing in the doorway.

Neither of the boys say a word. Pike simply steps to the side, and Tom carries me forward.

Christian's expression suddenly becomes very grave, as his eyes take me in. He opens the door wider, but doesn't move.

"Bring her in."

Tom obeys, carrying me into the room and gently laying me on the bed. Pike doesn't enter the room, instead watching from outside. Christian turns to them both.

"I'll take care of her," he says in a low voice. "Thank you."

The two boys give a respectful nod, before leaving the room.

As soon as they're gone, Christian quietly closes the door.

I swallow painfully once more. He has to know.

"They took Jez," I get out to the best of my ability.

He doesn't answer. Instead, he walks across the room and grabs a washcloth, wetting it down in a bowl of water. Then, he brings both the washcloth and bowl over towards the bed and sits down besides me, before proceeding to wash the blood from my face. All the while, his expression remains solemn, and he refuses to speak.

"He's alive," I try again. "Rydin...he's alive."

Not a word.

I study his face carefully, but he only continues to work on me, refusing to look me in the eye.

How can he sit like that? How can he not say anything? Rydin's alive, and he doesn't even bat an eye!

Anger swells within my chest, and I force myself to sit up, wincing as pain shoots through my body. He raises a hand to try and stop me, but I push it away.

"It's not that bad," I force out with an irritated tone. "Now talk to me!"

Christian finally puts the washcloth back in the basin and looks me straight in the eye, his own eyes flaring.

"You promised you wouldn't leave the Castle."

I stare at him.

I tell him Rydin's still alive, and he comes back with THAT?

"What are you talking about?" I ask, ignoring the pain I feel just from talking. He doesn't even blink.

"You disappear for half the day, and when I finally see you, you come back like _this_?" he asks, his tone dangerous.

"It wasn't my fault," I hiss. "First, I didn't wander that far. And second, technically, you made me promise not to leave until you were better, and judging from the fact that you were healthy enough to fight me, I'd have to say that you're obviously better!"

A flash of pain erupts in my skull and I let out an involuntary moan.

It shouldn't be this painful to talk, especially when I have so much to say.

Christian's expression cracks for a second with concern, and he tries to gently lay me back down, but I refuse. "Tell me what happened," he demands, as he grabs up the washcloth once more and resumes blotting my face.

"I rode out," I say, grimacing as the warm water stings a large cut on the side of my face. "There was a pack of Moblins and Stalfos patrolling the field-"

"You were in Hyrule Field," he cuts me off bitterly. I narrow my eyes.

"Only as far as the stableboys took me on our rides," I reply harshly. My throat begins to burn with the effort of talking, but I can't exactly stop now. "I hid, but then I saw Blaze and Jez..."

The washcloth wanders down to my neck and I grit my teeth together in pain. Christian's eyebrows furrow even more, and this time, when he lays me back down on the bed, I don't refuse.

"You were nearly killed," he says in a low voice, gently tracing along my throat with his finger. Chills run down my spine as he does so. His frown deepens as he places his hand around my neck, matching the bruises Rydin had left, only he does it gently, with no crushing involved. He looks at his other hand for a moment, and then at the cut running across my neck, left by my own blade. He grips an invisible sword and brings it up so that the invisible blade matches the cut. He stops and looks at me with concern in his eyes, and then, back at his hands. His eyes narrow and flash a bright amber.

"I had to save them," I whisper softly.

Christian removes his hands from my neck, but doesn't look away from the vivid purple bruises that still remain there. "Rydin did this..." he says, neither a question nor a statement. I nod painfully.

"He was one of the Stalfos. It was a disguise," I explain. "Blaze got away, but I couldn't save her..."

"Then he found you," he says slowly, "And tried to get rid of you."

Not me...

I suddenly realize.

Sheik.

Rydin tried to kill Sheik. Not Aeria.

It's not as bad as Christian's thinking...

...but I can't tell him about Sheik.

"He didn't know it was me," I say quickly. "I...disguised myself..."

Christian's eyes rise to meet mine. "You disguised yourself...?" he says, doubt evident in his voice.

Goddess, it's so hard to lie when I'm looking in those deep brown eyes...

"Impa taught me," I say. "Sheikah thing..."

He looks at me a moment longer, as though not fully satisfied, but doesn't speak. Instead, he simply continues to care for my injuries, placing a cool washcloth across my forehead and retrieving another one to continue cleaning my wounds.

I can't stand the silence.

"Christian..." I whisper slowly. "We have to go after them."

His expression turns stony. Still, quiet.

"Blaze should be here soon..." I add. "He got away, and headed here. He can help us. We can all go after Rydin together-"

"No."

I stare at him. "Christian..."

"No," he only repeats, more firmly than before. His eyes have taken on a steely appearance.

"Why not."

"Because," he says sternly. "You can't honestly expect to march right after them and take them all down. You'll get killed. We have to wait here, until the Sages-"

"The Sages?" I laugh, my voice filled with disbelief. "We can't depend on the Sages right now! Impa's gone. Ruto's gone. For all we even know, they could all be gone!"

"Well we can't just go off on our own," Christian says irritably.

I growl. "And why not? He's got Jez. He's probably got a lot more people too. All of whom are people who, as you said, were fighting for _me_. I owe them this!"

Christian remains stubbornly silent.

"Fine," I hiss. "I'll go after them on my own."

"No, you won't."

I glare at him fiercely. "Do you honestly think I'm supposed to sit here and let things like this happen without doing anything? I'm the _Hero of Time_. Heroes aren't supposed to let other people die protecting them. Heroes are supposed to protect the other people. I don't care what you say, I'm going."

"Well I'm the Prince," Christian growls at me just as ferociously. "And Princes are supposed to tell other people what to do, not the other way around. You try and leave and I'll have the guards arrest you."

"So you're not willing to let me leave, but you'll throw me in a prison," I say, my voice dangerously low.

"If it keeps you alive," he replies cooly. "And also, you need to go see Damian. You've put it off for a week, and now you're going to do it."

My eyes narrow. "Is that a command?"

"As a matter of fact, it is," he replies icily. His eyes flash dangerously, and I feel the anger billowing up inside my chest.

"Fine then," I snarl. "As you wish, _your highness_."

I begin to cough once more, all of the talking and fury within me taking its toll. Blood begins to trickle from my mouth. Christian reaches up once more with the washcloth, but I turn away so that my back is to him, rubbing it away with the back of my hand.

"Fine," he hisses back angrily, pulling himself off of the bed. There's a huge crash as he throws the bowl and it hits the floor.

I hear his footsteps as he storms out of the room, and then the earth-shattering slam of the door.

* * *

**A Quick Break**

Blaze cursed as he walked, the cut across his back reopening painfully whenever he moved.

_Damn Rydin..._ he thought. _Damn him to hell._

When he had been walking with Jez towards Castletown, he hadn't even noticed the beasts coming towards them until Sheik had appeared.

Sheik...now there was a funny person...

Out of all the Sheikah, Sheik was one of the few he had only seen once before. It was odd...Blaze had been positive that he knew all of the boys his age, and the Sheik came along seemingly out of nowhere. And yet, all of the adult Sheikah seemed to have recognized him. Back in the Caverns, he had even been formally recognized by the council.

How did everyone know Sheik except for him?

Whoever he was...Blaze owed him his life. _If I ever see him again,_ he swore to himself, _I'll find some way to repay the debt in full._

The gate into Castletown had (thankfully) not closed yet by the time he reached it, and he had been able to make it through right before the sun fully set. Now he just had to get to the Castle.

As he walked, he began to get an eery feeling. Ever since the attack, Hyrule Castletown had become a much more desolate looking place, unlike the thriving community it had been before. The townspeople had begun reconstruction, but even still, houses were strewn apart all over, and the wreckage still littered the streets. Many people lined the alleys, now homeless, looking for food and a place to spend the night.

Just looking at them sent hatred into Blaze's heart.

_Whoever could have done this doesn't deserve to live._

It had been the Dark Lord's forces.

Whoever this Dark Lord was, Blaze knew that if he could, he would stop him from returning himself.

The sky had become much darker by the time he made it out of Castletown and was walking along the path towards the Castle. _Now would have been an ideal time to sneak in,_ he thought slightly amusedly, looking back at the last time he had tried. Instantly, he thought of Aeria, and his grin slipped a little bit.

_Farore, she'd better be all right..._

"No one comes in after sunset," a guard broke into his thought process, bringing him back into reality. Blaze looked forward determinedly.

"I have to see the Queen," he said firmly.

"No one comes in after sunset."

"I don't think you understand-"

"No one come in after sunset."

Blaze growled. "I've been sent by Impa of the Sheikah and Nabooru of the Gerudo. There's been a huge attack within Kakariko Village, and she needs to be alerted. I have also been sent with information about the Prince and a girl named Aeria, and with all due respect, _sir_, I need to go to the Castle _now."_

The guard blinked.

"The Prince...Aeria...?" he repeated.

"Yes," Blaze snapped. "Now if you could please open the gate, it's a matter of utmost importance."

"Of course," the guard said slowly, walking over towards the gate.

There was a loud metallic clunking sound, and then, slowly, the gate began to rise.

"Thank you," Blaze said as politely as he could manage, though his impatience threatened to take over. With a deep breath, he walked through the gate and took a couple steps forward.

At the sound of another pair of footsteps, he stopped to look over his shoulder.

"Why are you following me?" he asked with an irritated tone as the same guard continued to walk closer to him.

He didn't answer.

Blaze's heart began to beat faster, and he fingered the dagger hidden in his pocket. "Get away from me," he said slowly, taking a couple of hesitant steps back. He stopped when his back hit rock. "I'm warning you."

The guard didn't stop, or even slow down. He just kept walking closer and closer to Blaze.

Finally, Blaze whipped the dagger out and sliced at him, trying to drive him back, but the guard sidestepped and kicked him in the back of the leg, driving him to his knees. Before Blaze could make a move, the guard slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of his head.

The last thing he saw were the lights of Hyrule Castle in the distance before the world went black.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

I can't sleep.

Blaze still hasn't shown up. When I had escaped from Rydin, he was already safe within Castletown. He should have been here by now.

Something feels wrong.

I would tell Christian if I wasn't so furious at him. He still hasn't returned. Probably doesn't want to talk to me either.

Please let Blaze be okay...

I roll over restlessly for about the billionth time tonight. As I look out the glass doors to the balcony, my stomach fills with unease. Where could he be...?

And then I see it.

Sitting on the table across the room is the letter I'd brought to Christian when this whole thing began. I'd recognize it anywhere.

I don't care if Christian doesn't want me to see it. Frankly, I don't care what he thinks right now.

I don't feel even an ounce of guilt as I stumble over towards the table and open the letter.

_Christian,_

_Again, I would like to thank you and your mother for taking Aeria in with you. As I mentioned, being another Child of Destiny, I'm sure she will be safer there with you than in Kakariko. You can probably see that she hasn't been informed of this arrangement; had she been aware, she wouldn't be with you. I'm afraid she's too stubborn for her own good. However, I feel that in the end, this will be best for her._

_In response to your dream...I do believe that there is more depth to Aeria's situation that I would have originally guessed. But in all of my research and experience, to believe that the lost Princess of Hyrule is alive is beyond all hope. As you know, I served as the bodyguard to the Royal Family for all of my life until the Castletown attack. Princess Zelda was my closest student and dearest friend, and I loved her as I would a daughter.  
With Aeria though...circumstances change. I admit I have grown to love her in the same way I loved Zelda, and there are times where she reminds me of the Princess. Sometimes it's in her normal mannerisms...other times, I begin to imagine that I see a resemblance, although that is my old fool mind growing wishful. The rumors will remain regardless of the truth. People will believe that the lost Princess still lives, or that the Princess and Link will come again, or reincarnate. But Aeria is her own person, and though her past may be clouded, it is impossible for her to be any of these things that the people will predict. You have a Triforce piece, as does she. The only possible explanation for this is that the lost Princess of Hyrule is dead. No amount of logic or magic can change that. All I can ask is that you keep her safe._

_As for you...I anticipate great things. There must always be a Hero of Time, and all of my knowledge says that it is your destiny. You mustn't let anyone know of this. The Door of Time became sealed permanently after the death of Prince Link, but I believe that it will open again once a new Hero of Time returns. I do not know how long it will take this magic to occur, but if ever you find yourself in dire need, go to the Temple of Time. Until then, avoid the Temple. Any activity there will be highly suspicious to the enemy, and you will be sought out._

_The enemy's activities have become more and more strategic, which leads me to worry. As a result, I will try and remain in close contact with you until some explanation is uncovered. If you experience anything abnormal, write me immediately. And be extra precautious. I'm afraid your last letter to me might have been intercepted before I got my hands on it, so after this, we'll need to be careful about what we discuss and how we do it._

_Take care of yourself, and Aeria. Hyrule depends on it._

_Impa_

As I read through the entire letter, I begin to feel my heart fill with disbelief.

Jez was right.

Everyone had expected Christian to be the Hero of Time. Even Impa. She was going to ship me off to the Castle so that Christian could protect me. Technically, she actually did - only the attack ruined the arrangement.

It was an important letter back then. But after what's happened...it's worthless. Just another reminder of how much of a disappointment I seem to be.

I swear, somewhere up there, the Goddesses are having the time of their lives. 'Oh hey, let's screw over Hyrule!'

'What should we do? Cause another famine?'

'No wait, I've got a great idea! We'll set this girl up with the Hero of Time job! Then Hyrule suffers, and we get to laugh at what an idiot she is!'

'That's AWESOME! Let's do it!'

Yeah. That's exactly what's going down.

This was what had started this whole mess. One intercepted letter, and I end up getting impaled.

I'm telling, you the goddesses hate me.

I kind of wish I hadn't read the stupid thing in the first place.

I read the letter a second time through, trying to avoid feeling worthless this time. If this is how the goddesses are planning for my life to be, I'd better get used to it.

Sighing, I carefully open the glass doors, trying to be as silent as possible as I limp out onto the balcony and stare out onto the Castle grounds.

I can see the menacing clouds shifting across the sky and the orange glow of the torches down below. The guards are still patrolling, walking back and forth across the path towards the Castle. But no sign of Blaze. My hopes falter slightly.

He should be here.

I know exactly what he'd say if he saw this.

_Well, hey, if I didn't know it was you, I'd think the goddesses would be crazy to leave the fate of Hyrule in your hands too, _his voice echoes in my head. I can see him in my mind, his green eyes bright with mischief, but also watching me in anticipation, ready for whatever attack I'm going to launch at him.

I'd grin, but the fact that he's still not here kind of makes it hard.

Once more, I look down to the piece of paper still in my hand, and in a surge of frustration, I crumple it into a ball and chuck it as far as I can.

As it sails down somewhere onto the grounds, I feel as though a weight has lifted from my shoulders.

This time I can smile.

And then pain rips through my shoulder.

I grimace as I feel something warm and wet begin to trickle down my back. Stupid Stalfos.

Well...Rydin.

Either way, I've just reopened the long slash along my back and it hurts terribly.

I bite my lip and hobble back over towards the bed, allowing myself to lie down properly. Knowing I'm not going to fall asleep any time soon, I grab my bag, looking for a way to entertain myself.

Slingshot...

I'm thinking no.

Deku nuts...fun, but probably not a good idea. Ruining the walls here might lead to my beheading. Who knows with Prince Goody-Goody running things?

Sword...

Yeah. I'm really going to use that while I'm lying on a bed with bruises all over me. Ha.

Ocarina...

Well that'll work.

All of a sudden my mind wanders back to the Shadow Temple, and how the Witches had come back to life...

My song had healed them. A Song of healing.

As I absentmindedly rub my hand over a scrape on my forehead, I get an idea.

With newfound determination, I bring the Ocarina to my lips.

It takes a while before I remember and can match the notes I had played in the temple to the instrument, but I figure I've got all night. After I think I've fully gotten it, I bring the Ocarina up once more and play.

For the first time, I actually hear the song as I play. The melody is haunting...but soothing at the same time...I almost stop half-way through, but force myself to continue. When the last note floats into the air, I wait.

Nothing happens.

I still hurt all over.

Lame Song of Healing. Doesn't even work.

I inspect the Ocarina closely. Maybe it's broken...

_Of course it's not broken, you twit,_ I hear in my head.

This time it's Navi's voice.

First I'm the Hero of Time. Then I magically turn into Sheik. Now I'm hearing voices. What next?

Ugh...

Never thought I'd say it, but I miss her.

And I mean, isn't the bond between a Kokiri and their Fairy sort of important? Even if I'm not Kokiri or whatever...I don't think we should be apart this long, it can't be healthy.

Maybe _that's_ why I'm hearing voices now...

_It healed the Gerudo ghost's _soul, imaginary Navi rings in my head again. _Not body. Remember?_

Hmmm...I do remember...

Well, as long as the voices make sense, I might as well listen.

There's a quiet rapping at the door, and my attention shifts immediately.

"Pardon me, milady," comes the voice of servant woman, as she quietly lets herself in. "I was told to bring you this." Without a moment's hesitation, she walks over towards me and drops a glowing glass bottle onto the bed. "It'll help with your wounds," she explains as I eye the bottle with a frown. All the while, she wears a broad grin, and I wonder what it is exactly that I'm missing...

Slowly, I pick the bottle up in my hands, looking for the source of the glowing. What does this remind me of...

"Thank-" I start to say, but before I can say, "you," I hear the door click shut.

She was in and out rather quick.

I wonder what all that was about...

Once more I focus all my attention on the bottle, and finally I can make out a tiny figure inside it.

It's a fairy.

Fairy spirits.

That's what they used on Christian.

The little fairy flits about the bottle, and as I watch her, I can't believe I didn't know what it was. It seems so obvious.

With a smile, I hold the bottle up to my face so that my nose is barely 2 inches from it. The fairy responds by sticking her tongue out and pressing her face against the glass. The image is so ridiculous that I can't help but laugh.

"I don't know how you're supposed to heal my wounds," I tell her, "but you're a funny little thing, I'll give you that."

In response, she does a backflip, then bends over and peers at me from between her legs, blowing a giant wet raspberry as she does so. I laugh again.

"Let me out, you idiot!"

I blink.

That sounded a hell of a lot like Navi. Like an angry Navi. The tone catches me off-guard.

That one wasn't inside my head.

I watch the fairy carefully, but all she does is look back at me innocently.

"Well I guess, if that's what you want..." I say slowly, before popping the cork out of the bottle.

The fairy explodes from the bottle with a squeal of glee, and immediately begins to loop, twirl, and arc around the room. I laugh at her eagerness. I guess being cooped up in a bottle might do that to you.

Finally, she makes her way back towards me, spiraling around me from my head to my toes. As she does, I realize that I'm beginning to feel a lot less pain. At the end of her flight, she zooms in front of my face and flashes me an impish smile.

And then she simply vanishes.

I watch the spot where she disappeared slightly mournfully. She had been amusing. But I can't lie, I feel a lot better. As I raise a hand to my head, I realize that though there's still blood, there's no longer a wound.

I never knew fairies could be so helpful.

Why can't Navi do that?

I sigh, and slump back against the pillows. What was I doing beforehand...?

Oh yeah.

I raise my Ocarina once more to my lips. As long as I'm bored, I might as well keep playing.

The song from the stone in the garden instantly finds itself in my mind, and I breathe the melody through the instrument as though I've known it my entire life.

Everything fades away until there's nothing left but the music.

My anger towards Christian is pushed to the side. My longing for Navi, Blaze, Jez, and everybody else is temporarily satisfied.

I know this melody. I know I do. I can play it over and over again, and always feel at peace with a mysterious familiarity.

And in a life of unknowns, a familiarity is all I need.

* * *

**A Short Break**

Christian hadn't gone very far.

From the other side of the doorway, he had taken to leaning against the hard wood of the door and attempting to focus his thoughts. Although it was impossible to accomplish the latter.

At first, he had been so furious that he was ready to storm out of the castle without a word, and leave her to herself. But as soon as he had stepped out of the room, he knew he would never be able to do so. The way she had looked when he'd finally seen her, limp in Tom's arms...

Maybe she had been through worse, and maybe it had looked more terrible than it really was, but either way, he couldn't stand the sight of it. Someone as innocent, and brave, and caring as her should never be broken, would never deserve even half of the pain she had experienced. Deep down, he knew it was in her nature to recklessly throw aside her own protection and her own life for what she cared about. She left herself vulnerable, open for attack, without even thinking. It was as though she had no instinct for self-preservation at all.

No survival instinct, and an army out for her blood...he almost laughed at the irony. Of all people, the most accident-attracting one of them all was also the one that half the world was bent on killing.

But no matter what accident she got herself into, he would always be there to make sure she didn't trip and wind up dead. It was inevitable now. After all they had been through together, he figured she was just stuck with him.

At the thought, he grinned. He could only imagine her reaction if he were to voice it aloud. At first, she'd be furious and hugely irritated...after all, he _had_ been the one holding her back since the Castletown incident. Maybe Impa moreso, but he had gone along with it. The truth of it was, it was hard to imagine her fighting _anything_ without her getting hurt. He supposed her Sheikah training had helped her to hold her own, had probably been what had kept her alive in the Graveyard, but she hadn't ever fully completed it. And while she had managed to defeat the stableboys at swordplay, it was clear that she still had a long ways to go. Then, it had not been about life or death. It would not be like that in a real fight, and she would be horribly unprepared. She was courageous, braver than anyone he had ever met, there was no doubt about that. But she was also young, reckless, determined to the point of stupidity, and most of all, so breakable. Maybe she was fairly strong and agile, but comparatively, she was physically advantage-less against the enemy. She lacked true brute strength, and she would need much more technical training to be able to effectively wield a sword. Her only major ability lay in her speed, but she would never, ever run from a fight. Therein lay her problem. In her mind, she believed so strongly that she could make a difference that any thought of personal well-being simply vanished, or was pushed aside. But her body was not as strong as her mind, and no matter how brave she was, he was sure that her body would give out. Maybe she could make a difference, but at what cost?

Immediately, the nightmare she had witnessed rushed into his mind, and the image of her lying broken and lifeless on the ground danced across his vision.

She would always be trying to save someone, but who would be there to save her?

He tried to shove the thought from his mind, but the vision still lingered. No. He wouldn't let that happen.

Perhaps that was what he was meant to do, he realized. Maybe it wasn't his responsibility to protect Hyrule. Maybe he wasn't meant to be the Hero of Time.

But he would do everything in his power to protect her.

So maybe, in the beginning, she might despise being stuck with him. But later, hopefully she would understand.

With a long sigh, he looked down at the triforce symbol that was glowing ever-so-faintly on his hand.

She had the courage to run headlong into certain suicide for what she believed; he had the wisdom to recognize certain suicide and keep her from getting herself killed.

Teamwork. He might have laughed, if he wasn't so angry at her.

They might actually have a chance if she wasn't so stubborn.

It was with surprise that, as he glanced up from his hand, his eyes met with a pair of small feet.

"Kicked out of your own room, I see?" the robust servant-woman grinned down at him, raising an eyebrow. Despite her somewhat intimidating, bulky build, her face was fairly feminine and very motherly. Christian rolled his eyes.

"I'm allowing her to be there, Nettie," he explained defensively. "And I left of my own accord."

Nettie's eyebrow rose higher, and her grin broadened. He felt a slight twinge of irritation as she gave him a meaningful glance, once more observing his position in front of the door.

"Sure, kid," she replied amusedly. "So you're just making sure nothing dangerous goes in there, right?"

"Exactly."

"Nothing to do at all with the fact that you two bicker like children."

Christian scowled.

Nettie chuckled to herself. "You can't seriously believe that we're not paying attention."

"There's nothing to pay attention to," he replied, unable to hide the bitterness in his voice.

She ignored him easily. "I like her," she shrugged. "She's funny, and she's got spunk, you can't deny that."

"Have you even met her yet?" She couldn't help but grin even wider.

"Maybe not, but it's not like I haven't heard all about her by now," she replied casually. "I saw you coming back in, dripping wet and furious. And Tom's mother didn't spare us any details."

He felt the blood rushing up to his face, and immediately looked away in embarrassment. "You two gossip like old ladies."

"We _are_ old ladies, thank you very much," Nettie laughed. "And if you think that we're the only ones who know about your little attempt at the stables-"

Christian groaned loudly. "I wasn't actually-"

"Don't interrupt," she continued, clearly having way too much fun. "The entire Castle's been buzzing about it, you can't expect that there aren't rumors flying all over the place. The ever-elusive Prince Christian finally bringing home a girl...and we all thought hell would freeze over first!"

He mumbled something about not bringing her under his breath, and Nettie only seemed to become more amused.

"You're right," she agreed almost gleefully. "You didn't bring her home. She brought _you_. Towed you all the way here in her condition, like you were the damsel in distress and she the knight in shining armor!" At his annoyed expression, she added, "Don't be like that, you know your mother was almost ecstatic. Besides, you know, the part where you were barely alive and all...You've never shown interest in anyone at all, although almost every girl in Castletown would gladly have you, and then she shows up..."

"It's not like that," he growled. "She's stubborn and reckless, she doesn't ever see reason, and she's so...so difficult!"

"Not at all like you, of course." Nettie smiled innocently.

Christian scowled once more.

"I've been your nursemaid since you were two," she finally said, grinning victoriously. "You can't hide anything from me."

There was no use in arguing with her, Christian finally decided bitterly. She wouldn't be swayed, even if she was obviously completely wrong. He changed the subject instead. "Did you bring the fairy spirit?"

"I did," Nettie replied, the amusement in her voice still evident. His chest swelled up with even more irritation, if that was possible. "If you'll move, I'll bring it to her."

Angrily, he scooted over to the side to let her through. She slipped inside casually.

As he sat, his thoughts drifted back to earlier that day. Had Aeria let him, would he really have kissed her?

Had he wanted to?

Against his will, he felt the blood rush up to his face once more.

Her eyes had been so blue...

_No, _he told himself firmly. _She's extremely attractive, you can't help but notice. But you didn't, and that's gotta count for something._

Of course he was right. He calmed down slightly.

Just then, Nettie came out of the room. Her grin was still plastered all over her face.

"I'll give you one thing," she said back to him as she began to walk away, never losing her amused tone. "She's very pretty."

From down the hallway, Christian glared at her.

Pushing all thought of that out of his mind, he listened carefully to what was happening inside the room. His mood lightened slightly as he heard soft laughter.

"I don't know how you're supposed to heal my wounds," he heard Aeria say, "but you're a funny little thing, I'll give you that."

The fairy. He almost smiled, but then Nettie's words ran again through his mind, and he tried to hold it back. She probably missed Navi, he thought. Once more, he heard her laugh.

And then he heard it, clear as a bell.

"Let me out, you idiot!"

That had sounded an awful lot like Navi...

Suddenly he froze.

Fairy spirits didn't talk.

Abruptly he jumped to his feet and began to sprint down the hallway, towards the staircase that made its way down and out of the Castle. The balcony of his room was directly above the gardens, and he was sure that someone was there, and that they had Navi.

And if they had Navi, they might have everyone else...

Blaze had been on his way, he realized. He had never shown up...

As he raced down the stairs, he checked that his sword was still strapped to his side. For a moment, he thought he'd tell Aeria.

But immediately he decided not to.

She had said Rydin had Jezabel. He'd bet anything Rydin had Navi as well, and had also somehow gotten to Blaze. He wouldn't subject her to any more pain, wouldn't let her near Rydin again. It would be better if she didn't know.

His thoughts shifted to the hand-shaped bruise on her neck and the horizontal cut above it, and he growled without thinking.

There was a score to settle.

He'd pay for what he did.

The clouds had finally broken when he exploded into the gardens, and the rain was coming down so hard it was difficult to see or hear anything. He had expected to see Rydin waiting for him, but there was no one in sight. He glanced around once more, anger filling him.

Beside the small white bench just ahead, he was sure he could make out something glowing a bright blue.

"Navi!" he shouted above the noise. The raindrops pelted him as he ran, as though small projectiles aimed to inhibit his progress. He was already soaked when he kneeled beside the bench.

There was a small bottle tied around one of the legs of the bench, and from the inside, Navi glowed brightly, excited to see him.

"Christian!" she squeaked, her voice a combination of relief and fear. "You're okay!"

He had to yell above the storm so she could hear him. "I'm fine!" he shouted. "Aeria's doing okay, she'll be better soon!"

There was a bright flash in the sky, and immediately a deafening boom sounded all around them. "Get me out!" Navi shrieked.

Christian quickly pulled a knife out from his boot and cut the string loose, then held the bottle in his hands. Instead of there being a cork in the neck of the bottle, it looked like as though the glass had been melted together. Probably to keep her from escaping, he realized.

"Keep at the top!" he ordered, and she seemed to understand immediately. In one swift motion, he slammed the bottom of the glass bottle against the ground, smashing it to pieces.

Navi zoomed out of the opening immediately, fluttering around his face.

"Where is she?" she demanded. "Where is she?!"

"Inside!" he shouted back. "She's safe! What happened?!"

Lightning broke the sky once more, and Christian immediately began to feel unnerved. Something about this wasn't right...

"I don't know!" Navi cried out fearfully. "I woke up and I was here, but I remember-" she broke off and her expression became even more desperate. "We have to go back to her! Now!"

"Calm down!" he tried to remain focused. "Explain it to me!"

Her eyes only watched him, filled with terror.

"They think the princess is still alive. It's a trap."

It was as though the world had dropped out beneath him.

They wanted _her._

And as it struck him, he realized...

He had left her up there.

Alone.

"Fly up through the window directly above!" he shouted to Navi without thinking. "Warn her!"

And then he was running. He bolted into the Castle faster than he ever had in his life.

If Rydin got to her first...

He was stopped at the foot of the stairs by a guard.

"Damian!" he said, almost in relief, recognizing the guard immediately. "Perfect! I need your help, come with me, quickly!"

"Prince Christian?" Damian said slowly, as though confused.

"Yes." Christian was eager to move. Every second he stood there, he was wasting time. He had to get to her. "Come with me!"

Damian's expression shifted, and Christian was unable to recognize the emotion in his face. "Prince Christian..." he repeated.

Suddenly, Christian's arms were wrenched behind his back. Two Stalfos had suddenly appeared beside him, and before he could shout, a gag was pulled tightly around his mouth.

It hit him immediately.

Blaze _had_ made it to the Castle.

It wasn't Rydin.

It was Damian.

For once, he was actually thankful for Aeria's stubborn streak. If she had gone to see him when he'd first told her...

Aeria...

His heart nearly exploded in his chest. They were still coming for her, and now he had no protection to offer.

Damian looked him in squarely in the eye, his face still expressionless.

"No. You come with me."

* * *

I'm actually beginning to fall asleep when the voices begin again.

_Aeria!_ I hear Navi's voice screaming. Ugh. It'd be easier if she was really here, then I could swat her away. _You need to wake up, NOW! AERIA! LISTEN! HEY! HEY! LISTEN!_

Navi yelling at me and me being unable to shut her up. It's my worst nightmare.

"DAMN IT, AERIA!" Her voice explodes in my ear, and instantly, pain rips through my scalp. I shout and turn my head towards whatever it is that's just pulled my hair so that I can kill it.

And then blink.

There's a little blue dot glowing against my hazy, sleepy vision. I rub my eyes quickly.

Navi's floating there, looking as though she's going to explode with nervousness.

All plans for murder disappear from my mind. All of a sudden, I don't feel anything except intense joy.

"NAVI!" I practically scream, and I reach out to hug her, but she quickly dodges my hands. Probably better. I'd squish her.

I'm not awake enough, I realize.

"Aeria, there's no time!" she shrieks, suddenly right in front of my eyes. "He's after you. He thinks she's still alive!"

"Who's after me?" I ask stupidly. "Who is still alive?"

It hits me before I even finish asking. It's like someone just poured adrenaline into my system. Immediately, I'm wide awake.

Rydin.

Rydin's here.

And he thinks that the princess...

"Run!" Navi shouts, but I'm already moving. All of my things are already packed in my bag and I'm at the door when I hear a crashing noise from behind me.

I chance a glance backwards as I throw the door open, and catch sight of a huge Stalfos just before I slam it closed.

Navi's already zooming forward, when my thoughts suddenly shift to someone else entirely.

"Christian!" I shout, turning back, even though I have no idea where he could be. Navi's in front of my face in an instant.

"No time!" she shouts once more. "He's out already!"

The door suddenly explodes outwards, and I scream as I narrowly avoid the splintered wood. My legs move out of their own accord, and seconds later, I'm hurling myself down the stairs at breakneck speed.

My mind is made up before I even realize I had a decision. Almost entirely instinctively, I run as fast as I can towards the Princess's grotto.

As I make it to the bottom of the staircase, I realize for the first time that the room is identical to the one in my dream.

My heartbeat spikes, and I try to push that thought aside as I throw myself out into the gardens.

The storm outside is deafening. I'm soaking wet before I can even squeeze in a breath. I know that Stalfos is still on my tail, and I realize that I don't have time to play my Ocarina.

Instead, I throw myself underneath the patio, throwing up the trapdoor I had emerged through not long ago.

Just as the door above me slams open, I lower the trapdoor above.

I doubt that the Stalfos will find me by now, but that doesn't stop me from sprinting. This time, I have Navi with me, illuminating the tunnel ahead, if only slightly. That at least comforts me a bit.

"Where are we?" Navi asks me as we emerge into the grotto, careful not to raise her voice above a whisper. I focus on breathing.

"The Princess's grotto," I gasp between breaths. "I found it."

She gives me an odd look.

"Princess Zelda's, or the other princess's...?" she asks slowly.

"Zelda's," I reply quickly, but a question suddenly pops into my mind. "Navi, what's the other princess's name?"

That's who Rydin wants. That's who everyone seems to wonder about.

Why has no one ever mentioned her by name?

Navi opens her mouth, as though the answer is completely obvious...but all of a sudden she stops, and a frown crosses her face. "I...don't know..." she admits slowly.

While I'm down here, I figure I have time. The Stalfos won't find this place. I take the time to actually think about it, for once.

"Impa was Zelda's bodyguard," I ponder to myself slowly. "But she never mentioned her daughter's name to Christian..." The letter in my pocket seems to grow heavier. "I've never heard it..."

And then I frown suddenly.

I bet Princess Zelda knew the name of her own daughter. And I bet Princess Zelda mentioned it in her diary.

"All right you," I say determinedly as I rush over to the leather-bound book that's still lying on top of the drawers from yesterday. Navi looks at me like I'm insane, but flies over to give me light anyway. "Let's see what you've got."

With more concentration than I could have ever imagined I'd have, I sit down and crack open the cover, ready to scour through every single page. KEEP OUT flashes in front of my eyes once more, but I ignore the warning. I open to about halfway through the book, to one of the Princess's later entries:

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the first time I've written as Sheik._

_It was Impa's idea. With Ganondorf looking for me, I have no choice but to disguise myself._

_So now I look like a Sheikah boy._

_But hey. At least I'm a good-looking Sheikah boy._

I almost smile to myself for a moment, remembering what I had first thought when I'd turned into Sheik, but my heart is racing too quickly. She sounds almost like I did.

There's a lot more to that entry, and I'll bet there's more in there about Sheik that I might want to read, but it's not my main focus at the moment. I stick a leaf between the pages to mark my spot so I can go back to it, and then flip ahead to a further entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm pregnant._

_Link and I talked about having a child. We know how much responsibility it will be. We know the risks. It's less dangerous now that we've sealed Ganondorf away, but even still. We can't expect it to be fully safe, for us, or for our baby. But we decided to try anyway, and we're going to be careful. We're ready._

_Link was ecstatic when I told him. I don't know if I've ever seen him more excited. He wants to be a father._

_I want to be a mother._

_I just wish it didn't come with morning sickness._

_Or cravings._

_I wonder if the Triforces will have any impact on our child. Because both of its parents are Children of Destiny, will something be different?_

_Link didn't take it seriously at all when I first asked him. All he did was shrug and say, "I guess it's a Grandchild of Destiny. Damn, Destiny's getting old."_

_I wonder if our kid will get his smartass sense of humor._

_Impa thinks it will inherit the pieces from both of us. She thinks we'll be too old to bear them. Although I don't really feel that old, and Link...well...I think the Kokiri life got to him. At least our kid will be able to relate to him. But in one of his serious moments, Link disagrees. He thinks that we'll have the pieces till we die. And unless Ganondorf escapes or we kill eachother (which is more likely, with our married squabbles. Normal couples might throw cups or random objects at eachother. We throw fireballs), he thinks that the pieces will redistribute like they did for us, with each piece passing to the person whose heart reflects its meaning._

_Although he's pretty sure one of those people will be our kid. According to his logic, you put two triforce-bearers together to make a kid, and you've got a one hundred percent chance of it getting one of the pieces._

_I hope it's Wisdom. Link doesn't have any brains._

Hey...

I turn to the next entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_Impa was wrong. We both have our Triforce pieces still._

_And now a beautiful baby girl._

_It's too early to say anything yet, but Link swears she has his eyes. I haven't the heart to tell him that both of our eyes are blue, and that we won't know exactly what shade hers are until later. He's too thrilled._

_It took a while to finally decide, but in the end, he came up with a pretty name that we both thought fit her perfectly. Her name is _

I frown.

There's just a blank.

Right where her name should have been. It's empty. Like it's been erased.

It's not that it was never mentioned. It's been removed. From the Diary. From whatever books Impa had consulted.

I freeze.

From memory.

That's why Impa doesn't remember. Why the lost Princess of Hyrule never had a name.

And Impa was wrong about how the Triforce would be inherited. She was wrong once.

Is it possible that's she's wrong again?

I tap my fingers along the wood anxiously, hoping that the sound will hide my hyperventilating.

It's like a giant cover-up. Someone's erased the Princess of Hyrule.

The tapping stops and my heart begins to race even more rapidly.

Or someone's hiding the Princess of Hyrule.

And if it's not Impa...

Princess Zelda once hid herself. That's how Sheik came into existence.

"Oh Farore," I whisper breathlessly. My eyes widen. "Farore, Din, and Nayru..."

"What?" Navi asks me anxiously.

I try to steady myself enough to get the words out.

"She might be alive."

There's a thump from behind me, and I stuff the diary hastily into my pocket before I even have a chance to breathe. My head whips towards the door I just came from, and I watch in horror as the stone begins to slide to the side.

There's no way the Stalfos could have found me. I know they're big and scary as all hell, but they're not that smart...

I take a couple steps back involuntarily, drawing my sword. Navi hovers nervously by my ear.

And then my heart stops.

_Christian!_

Two Stalfos emerge, holding Christian back. There's a gag across his mouth preventing him from speaking, and a blade at his throat. One of the castle guards is beside them.

Damian.

I'd seen him around the gardens, but he'd never seen me. I had to know who I was avoiding in order to actually avoid him.

"Lower your weapon, or we kill him," he says in a flat, expressionless tone.

A thousand questions flood my mind at once, about Damian, about Rydin, but I push them all aside. I have to think clearly.

Christian looks at me with pleading eyes, not for himself, but for me. He wants me to make the other choice, the one I don't want to.

_"I am not the Hero of Time. If I die, you can still stop them. If you die, what do we have left?!"_ I remember him snarling in a previous argument.

Everyone had thought it would be him.

He had been ready for it.

It had to have been hard for him, but he would never let me know that.

After who-knows-how-long's preparation, he had thrown all that aside and prioritized his life behind mine.

He was wrong.

He's worth so much more than that.

I look back into his eyes, and he gives me a desperate look, as though reading my mind.

I won't be responsible for any more blood.

Hero of Time or not, my life is no more valuable than anyone else's, and if I'm going to fight for something, it'll be for life.

With a grim, but determined look, I sheathe my sword. Navi curls herself into my pocket, trembling viciously.

For once, in Christian's eyes, I see fear.

"Take her," Damian says in the same monotone, and I remain motionless as two more Stalfos emerge from the tunnel and take me in their iron grips. A gag is forced between my teeth.

I try to avoid Christian's gaze as we're dragged out into the storm.


	21. Chapter 20

Brief Author's Note: Jeez, longest chapter I've written so far...anyway, I've been on a bit of a delay with this one, mainly because I've been having to work out all the kinks of the story and because I just wasn't sure on this chapter. I'd finished the first complete draft a while ago, but didn't submit it, because I knew I had work to do to make it fully fit in with the story, and I really had to read into my characters (especially Christian) as the writing continued...at one point, I'd thought I'd have to scrap the whole thing and then redo it, but then I realized that things were happening the way they should be happening, and that my characters weren't lying to me (if that makes any sense at all), and I managed to completely satisfy myself by just editing...and then came vacation (meaning NO internet and NO writing). So after a TON of editing and in-depth looks at many of my characters...I give you...chapter 20!

Tell me what you think :)

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

As the moon descends, I try to focus all of my attention towards the tiny window on the side of our carriage.

It's not really a carriage. Carriages actually have seats and doors and such. It's more like we're in a large box with wheels, with a hatch at the back and two tiny windows on the sides. And I'm doubting that carriages have chains welded to the floor.

It's silent.

Outside, the Stalfos walk around the carriage in a protective ring. Damian sits outside at the front, directing the horse.

Across from me, Christian sits, still as a statue, staring at the floor.

Neither of us have slept at all.

I'd tried to avoid looking into his eyes for as long as possible. I'd been afraid of what waited for me there...disappointment...anger... But after what feels like hours of silence, I feel a burning need to talk to him, to look into his brown eyes no matter what lies within them.

The chains on my wrists rattle as I crawl over to his feet.

"Look at me," I plead.

For a moment, he doesn't move. It looks as though he isn't even breathing.

Finally, after what seems like forever, his eyes rise to meet mine.

His irises have drastically changed color, and now are almost golden. I find myself taken by surprise at how breathtaking his eyes are, although I've known it for a long time now. I take a moment to steady myself, before I can see the emotion behind them.

No sparks of anger. No open disapproval. There's nothing in those eyes but worry and intense pain. As though to emphasize that feeling, there are light purple rings forming beneath his eyes, appearing an even deeper color due to the shadows within the darkness of the carriage.

What's happened to the Christian I know?

I'd thought he would be furious with me. The completely unexpected emotion in his eyes only leaves me confused. Anything I had planned to say next is forgotten.

We sit there, looking into each other's eyes, for several minutes, both of us trying to understand the other wordlessly. But no matter how I try, he remains unreadable.

"Tell me what you're thinking," I finally whisper, not once looking away. Even I can hear the tremor in my voice as it comes out.

As he watches me, his worried expression only intensifies, as though I'm the cause of it. He doesn't say a word, only watching me with his beautiful eyes.

I don't notice him reaching out or the ringing of the chains until I'm already held tightly against him. His arms find their way around me, holding me as close to him as they can, as though protecting me. One of his hands positions itself at the nape of my neck, and his fingers entwine within my hair as he holds my head to rest against his chest. I feel him rest his chin on the top of my head, as his breathing grows ragged.

"Why...?" he whispers in such a way that it sounds like the word's been wrenched from his body.

The closeness makes my heart stop for a moment, and for a second, I'm sure it won't restart. But it does, and I draw in a deep breath.

It isn't like him to be so unguarded. I can feel the desperation emanating from him. He's concealed his emotions much better than this in the past, and I find my heart filled with worry as I'm instantly reminded of the time I'd first seen him awake, at the Castle...

He's left himself vulnerable, like he had back then. I remember him pleading for me to stay with him.

Even the memory of how much agony he was in, how awful he had looked, is painful. And how he's acting now...I feel my heart jerk, and I automatically fight back against the torrent of emotion threatening to rush through me. Now is no time to lose it.

Oh, how I wish I could stop him from hurting him like this...

I try to comfort myself, nuzzling closer to his chest and hiding my face. I can hear his heartbeat, and the sound is soothing. I squeeze my eyes shut and swallow hard, curling further against him. At least he can't see my expression. But his question...

Why I didn't fight for myself and let them hurt him. Why I didn't kill him.

The thought hurts, and I can't even bring myself to speak. Even more, I know exactly why he's so worried...why he's in so much pain...

The way he's been acting is only further indication of the gravity of the situation. It's because of what's coming, once we get there.

By letting him live, I may have easily prepared my own grave.

I'll admit, I'm worried. Farore only knows what's waiting wherever we're going.

But even with that...I chose to risk my life and face it.

Why then? I guess it's simple. I couldn't let him die. I just couldn't.

Whatever comes, Christian will still be alive. And that's worth it.

Still, as I said...that doesn't mean I'm not afraid.

I try to push it out of my mind. Instead, I merely content myself to lay against him, listening to his heartbeat and gently, almost timidly at first, running my fingers along his arm in an attempt to comfort both him and myself. His breathing grows deeper as the time passes, and after a while, I finally notice the dim glowing caused by the triforces on our hands being in such close proximity. In the end though, I know I can't put it off any longer. I have to answer.

"I couldn't let them kill you," I whisper guiltily into his chest. It really is odd how I feel almost ashamed to say it, knowing he had wanted it the other way...knowing he would have died willingly, if I had allowed it. I refuse to look up towards his face as I await his response, instead clinging to the sound of his heart and the warmth of his body as much as I can.

Once more, he surprises me. He doesn't even flinch. Instead, he only sighs mournfully.

"I know," he whispers softly, his breath stirring my hair.

My breath catches, and I struggle to regain my senses.

This isn't like him. Not at all.

"You're not angry," I say, neither a question, nor a statement. Again, I cling to what comfort I can, expecting his patience to break as I had before. But it doesn't.

"I'm not."

"But you wanted me to choose the other one," I press.

"I did," he agrees.

Nothing. Why doesn't he argue?

He seems to sense my hesitancy, and answers my thoughts aloud.

"I want you to be safe," he says slowly. "I want you to live."

I bite my lip. "You know, you're the only one," I joke weakly, aiming to at least make him smile. But as the words slip out of my mouth, I realize that they sound more like a death sentence.

Unexpectedly, he buries his face within my hair, obviously not amused. My heartbeat quickens, doing nothing for my already rapid pulse.

"You saved my life," he murmurs into my ear. I can feel his breath along the side of my neck, and it sends shivers down my spine. "You should have let me die. Your life means so much more than mine. But you didn't, and here I am. You're still alive. I'm still alive. And even though I'd rather you'd picked otherwise, I'll admit we're doing a lot better than we could be."

I open my mouth to argue, but I can't find the breath to speak.

His nose brushes my ear. "Wherever we end up," he continues, his tone grave, "I'll still be there. You chose to let me live, so now you're stuck with me." I feel his lips curl into a small smile. "And I'll protect you, to my dying breath."

My heart wrenches, and my stomach twists itself into knots. "Stop," I finally gasp, unable to listen anymore, and I hug my arms around myself, trying to hold myself together. He frowns in confusion and worry.

"Stop saying that," I clarify, and I hug myself tighter. "That my life is worth more. It's not."

"Aeria-"

"No," I cut him off firmly, holding my hands against his chest and pulling away slightly. I can't bring myself to look into his concerned eyes, but my hands grip his shirt tightly. "A life is a life," I choke out. "Whether it's a beggar or a noble, a sinner or a saint, a boy or a girl. Neither deserves life more than the other! Neither deserves to have life taken away!"

"So maybe I don't deserve it," he replies, gently lifting my chin to look him in the eyes. They burn intensely as they watch me. "But if it were my life, or all of Hyrule..."

"Christian..." My voice is desperate. "Pretend nothing ever happened. Pretend Castletown didn't happen and I came to live in the Castle with you. Pretend Impa was right, and it was you in this role instead of me."

His eyes immediately become steely, as realization hits him. "The letter-"

"I read it," I admit, cutting him off, but I won't allow myself to be sidetracked. I bring both of my hands to the sides of his face, not allowing him to look away. "But that doesn't matter."

The murderous expression on his face clearly argues otherwise, but I ignore it.

"Pretend our lives were interchanged," I repeat firmly, looking pleadingly into his eyes. "If you had to choose, and it were me instead of you...could you let me die?"

For a moment, he continues to watch me determinedly. "Yes," he says. "Just 'cause you're crazy doesn't mean we all are."

I give him a scolding look, seeing through his facade.

And then an emotion I can't place suddenly flashes across his eyes, and the next thing I know, I'm in his arms again.

"No," he sighs in my ear, pulling me closer, as though afraid to let me go.

"Now you understand," I murmur quietly. "I can't let them kill you. And I won't let you throw aside your life for mine. So don't."

He sighs once more. "I'll listen to what you say. But you cannot stop me from fighting for you."

"Same goes for you."

A soft chuckle escapes his lips, and I become breathless once more as his hands rise to the sides of my face, his thumbs gently stroking my cheeks as he tilts my head back to look him in the eyes.

"You shouldn't worry about me so much," he says with a smile. "I'm number 2 on the hit list. They'll go after you before me." There's a flash of mischief in his eyes. "That's the only reason I'm working so hard to keep you alive."

I arch an eyebrow, and my lips curve into a weak grin. "No it's not."

His grin remains, but his eyes flash once more with that unplaceable emotion. "No," he admits. Slowly, he leans forward until his forehead is resting against mine. "It's not."

The world begins to spin, and I seem to forget how to breathe. I'm only vaguely aware of what's happening as his hands tense on my face, and his expression shifts into a frown of worry, but moreso...of internal conflict...as though he's testing himself...like something's running through his mind, but he can't come to a decision...

Suddenly the whole carriage is thrown to the side.

We both go flying into the other wall. I'm knocked out of Christian's arms and my head immediately begins to throb as it hits the hard wood.

From outside I can clearly hear a whoop of satisfaction.

I know that voice.

My eyes immediately dart towards Christian's, making sure it's not just my imagination. His expression is drawn into that of confusion.

He recognizes it too.

The carriage lurches from the other side this time, and we both go sprawling across the floor once more. "Aha! How you like that?!" comes another voice, just as familiar as the first.

My lips curve into a grin despite the situation.

"Be careful!" Navi shrieks, darting out of my pocket before I can fall on her as the carriage is hit from the side a third time. "You nearly crushed me!"

"Can't help it!" I shout back defensively, rubbing the new bruise on my knee. Christian raises his hands for a moment, and then gives me an oh-crap look. I look down, realizing that we've become tangled in eachother's chains.

"Stop!" shouts a third voice from outside the carriage, and my heart drops. I look back to Christian, matching his expression exactly.

Half a second later, we're wildly scrambling to unwind ourselves before the next -

I don't have time to even finish the thought.

The carriage screeches to a halt, and we're both launched into the front wall, both of us still held together by our chains.

Christian gets the worst of it. He hits the wood with a loud thud, and I come colliding into him. He lets out a groan as I slam into his chest.

Not that it's any easier on me though. I still get the wind knocked out of me. There's even more muscle on him than I had originally guessed...

We hit the floor, him landing partially on top of me, but, luckily for me, catching most of his weight on his hands. I gasp for air, struggling to get up.

Ow...

The back hatch flies open, and Navi immediately darts into my hair, believing it to be safer than my pocket. Three dark silhouettes are restrained tightly by the Stalfos that had been guarding the carriage. Each of them is forced into the other chains lying beside us before they're thrown in. As the last shadow is hauled in through the back, the hatch slams shut.

The first shadow looks up at Christian and I, both of us still tangled together in twisted chains and now limbs as well. I'm merely focusing on breathing again. Christian manages to pull himself off of me, but it sounds like he's working on the same thing.

There's no mistaking that mischievous grin.

"40 rupees you owe me," Pike hisses excitedly to one of the boys behind him as he brushes his sandy-blonde hair out of his eyes. "Well, you're sure looking a lot better..."

"Pike!" I try to exclaim, but the word barely comes out. There's not enough air in my lungs to speak. Before he can reply, I've thrown myself forward, trying to give him a hug...

...but I forget about the tangled mess of chains I'm caught in, and I'm suddenly wrenched backwards. I trip and once more land on Christian, who lets out an even louder groan than before.

"Sorry!"

He only glares at me, gasping for breath and letting out a pathetic, "Ow..."

"Oh sure, you notice Pike," the boy behind him scowls, obviously ignoring Christian. I recognize Tom's voice immediately. "What are we, chopped leever?"

This time, I motion for them to come over to me, as Christian mumbles something incomprehensible under his breath and works on unwinding us from each other. I can't help but grin as I hug each of them: Pike, Tom, and the other one, who I realize instantly is John.

"Nettie was talking about you two to Tom's mom," Pike explains, guessing what Christian and I are both wondering before either of us can voice the question aloud. He seems to be directing his words more towards Christian. "So later, Tom's mom went up to your room to check on her, and your door was shattered to pieces."

Christian raises both his eyebrows at me. I realize instantly that I haven't told him my side of the story yet, and I haven't heard his either...

"So my mom freaks out when neither of you are there," Tom says, picking up the story, "and comes to me and tells me everything. I head out to the stables to check on your horses, to see if either of you might have taken off, and I run into these two-"

"We weren't supposed to leave until we finished cleaning up the horse crap," John interjects with an expression of disgust.

"-your horse is still there, but there's another one missing," Tom continues, nodding towards me. "So I tell these two what happened-"

"And I told him that Damian had sent someone to get his horse earlier," Pike interrupts. "That was about when we saw this beast rolling along through Hyrule field..."

"I was positive that Damian was driving it, even in the rain," John says with an expression of satisfaction. "Should've bet on that too...but then this nuthead got the idea that you two were in there."

"Well, you two go missing and then there just so happens to be a carriage headed out of Castletown and through Hyrule field," Pike grins broadly. "Naturally, I made a bet against Tom. He took me up on it, saying that it was probably better to check then than to find out when it was too late."

"I went to keep him from backing out on his bet," John laughs. "I had no idea that he would actually be right."

Pike gives him a little glare, but Tom starts again. "So we rode out after it. Took us a while to catch up, but then we saw those Stalfos and knew that something was up. We rode up beside the front and tried to talk Damian into stopping, but he only set those - things - on us." His face clouds over with confusion. "Don't know what was with him..."

"So at first we tried to take down those monsters," John explains. "Pike got one-" Pike beams "-but then it put itself back together, somehow...and we realized that wouldn't help us any. So we tried to knock the carriage over so that he'd have to stop."

"You could have been gentler about it," Christians mutters, rubbing a hand over his ribs. "I've got bruises in places I didn't think you could get bruises..."

"Sorry about that, mate," Pike says, but his expression looks more amused than apologetic. I can't help but grin, but at the same time, I have to agree with Christian. Ow...

"Then he just stopped. We didn't have any idea what was happening," John frowns. "He just got off the front, and next thing, those Stalfos had gotten us trapped in a ring...knocked us off our horses. We tried to go after Damian, but he fought against us and it was like he was everywhere...it was like he was possessed or something..."

"So basically, he kicked our sorry asses and stuffed us in here, with you," Pike finishes without even batting an eye. "So I was right, and Tom owes me 40 rupees."

"So you came after us to make sure we weren't being kidnapped or anything," Christian says, giving them an incredulous look, "and wound up getting captured along with us."

"Sounds about right," Pike replies casually, not sounding the least bit affected by the idea. Actually, none of the three look too worried about being locked up in here. They seem almost delighted about it compared to how Christian had reacted...

Of course, they have no idea how much trouble I can get into...

"So yeah, that's our story," John finishes lamely. "Your turn."

Christian shoots me a sidelong glance, asking wordlessly who should start. I nod back towards him.

"You two left and I tried to make sure she was okay," he begins. "We had a little...argument...and I left, and sent for Nettie to bring her a fairy spirit."

"Nettie said you got kicked out of your room," Pike grins evilly. "She also said -" But I don't get to find out what else Nettie said, because suddenly, he lets out a cry of pain, and glares at Christian, who's just kicked him sharply in the gut. Christian only gives him an innocent smile and continues.

I have a hunch that whatever she said has to do with the reason she was grinning so widely when she dropped off the fairy spirit.

"I heard a voice, and at first I thought it was just the fairy spirit," Christian says. "But then I remembered that fairy spirits don't talk."

I freeze.

The voice that had sounded exactly like Navi.

"She said to let her out," I say slowly.

The other three watch us with confused faces.

"I recognized the voice immediately," he says. "We'd been separated from one of our companions before we'd gotten back to the Castle, and I realized I was hearing Navi's voice-"

"Navi?" Tom cuts him off.

"My fairy," I explain. Pike's eyes widen.

"You've got a fairy?!" he exclaims in disbelief. I reach into my hair for her.

"Ow!" I cry out as she bites my finger, and I immediately wrench my hand away. She flutters into the air and settles on my knee, grinning smugly.

"That's what you get for nearly squishing me," she informs me with a satisfied tone.

I growl at her.

"These are Pike, Tom, and John," I hiss out introductions. "Pike, Tom, John - irritating bug."

"Navi," Navi says calmly, ignoring me as she shakes their fingers with her tiny hands.

"Are you like Kokiri or something?" John asks seriously. "Well wait, you're not a kid...but I mean, _he_ had one, didn't he? What was her name, I can't remember..." I frown. Wasn't Link the fairy-less Kokiri? Suddenly, Navi shoots him a very nervous glance, and I find myself utterly confused. "It's like you're the next Hero of Time or something..."

Christian snorts in obvious amusement. I shoot a glare at him.

"Just continue with the story already," I mutter.

He does so, but his smile never fades, and I get the intense urge to smack him. "I ran down to the gardens and found Navi trapped in a bottle, so I set her free."

"I'd been captured back in Kakariko while we were hunting for Rydin," Navi explains, butting in. "I don't remember anything after that except that somehow I had ended up in that guard's hands, and that they were planning on using me to lure her out." She conveniently omits the lost-princess part, and I find myself grateful for that.

"Who's Rydin?" Pike interrupts again.

"A traitor," Christian explains, expression suddenly vicious. "He's the one who left her in the condition she was in when you brought her to my room."

A chill runs down my spine, and I shiver involuntarily. It's hard to believe that was only hours ago.

I can't believe how well that fairy spirit worked...

"What did he do to her?!" Navi's high-pitched voice rises up another octave.

"Wait, so she ran into him...?" Tom asks, his voice suddenly very confused.

I sigh as I realize just how _not_ on the same page we are.

"She ran into a pack of Moblins and Stalfos in the field," Christian speaks for me, sensing my impatience. I give him an appreciative nod. "Two of our companions had escaped from Kakariko, named Blaze and Jezabel, and the group was headed after them. So she tried to fight them off. She managed to help Blaze escape, but they kidnapped Jezabel. One of the Stalfos was Rydin in disguise, and he tried to kill her." His voice becomes angry as he says the last part.

Navi stares at me in disbelief, her expression questioning. I give her a small nod in response.

"Almost did," Tom says grimly.

"Wasn't kidding when I said you look a lot better," Pike adds with a shrug.

"Anyway," Christian continues, returning back to the story. "I found her in the gardens, and set her free, and she told me that the people who had kidnapped her were after Aeria. I was going back to get her when I ran into that son of a bitch."

He motions towards the front of the carriage, where Damian is leading the carriage still. At first, I'm surprised at hearing the anger in his voice, but when I think about how he had reacted, before these three had come in with us...about what we may be in for...I can understand.

He's not angry at me.

He's angry at _him_.

"Navi came to me," I say, realizing that this is where I come in. "I was almost asleep, and completely surprised at first, but she told me to run and then I saw the Stalfos crawling in through the window..." Christian watches me carefully as I speak, and I take a deep breath and continue. "I barely got out of the room before it did, and I ran out to the gardens...but then I ran into him."

"They used me against her," Christian says bitterly. "Told her to surrender or they'd kill me."

"So you saved him," John concludes. I nod.

"But they weren't after _you_," Tom frowns, looking towards Christian. "They wanted _her_..."

He doesn't have to ask the question. We all already know what it is. The "Why?" is practically written all over his face.

"Aeria," Christian says seriously to me. "Show them your hand."

The other three watch me curiously as I obey, slowly stretching out my arm. The triforce symbol begins to glow brighter as my hand moves closer to Christian's.

For once, Tom's eyes are filled with surprise. "You're the other Child of Destiny..." he whispers in amazement.

"So I'm told," I reply a bit caustically. Christian smiles slightly at my response.

"He's one too though," Pike points out. "So why were they more focused on her?"

Christian gives me the look again, signaling that it's okay to answer. I sigh.

"I'm the Hero of Time," I answer flatly.

For a moment, nobody says anything.

And then Pike starts to laugh. "That was a good one," he snorts. "For a second I almost believed you."

Christian's eyebrows rise as he looks over towards him with an I-don't-think-you-should-have-said-that expression.

I glare at him and punch him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Pike shouts, rubbing his arm and staring at me in disbelief. "You're serious?!"

"Wish I weren't," I mutter irritably.

"Didn't see that one coming," John admits, and I throw him a warning glance. "Not that you couldn't be," he amends quickly. "I just thought...you know, instead of that...with the whole princess rumor and all..."

You've got to be kidding me.

I moan to myself and bury my face in my hands. I'd thought things couldn't get worse, and then they bring _that_ up.

Once again, Christian takes amusement at my irritation, and his mouth curves into a broad smile.

"What's with her?" Pike frowns. Christian only shakes his head, still grinning.

"She doesn't like it when people try to compare her with the princess," he explains with a chuckle. "You're not the first."

"Who else has?" Tom asks with interest. I shoot Christian a glare, but he ignores me and continues.

"Blaze and I have asked her about it," he admits. "And it would seem the enemy's also wondered about that too."

"Are you?" John asks me hesitantly, noting the scowl on my face.

I look towards Christian, and he only gives me a smug grin. Arguing's not going to help me in this, so I stubbornly remain silent.

"She doesn't know," he answers for me. "She was rescued from Castletown during the attack, and taken to Kokiri Forest. Later, she was brought to Kakariko Village and adopted into the Sheikah. She doesn't remember anything before that."

"So you could be," Tom concludes, regarding me with an expression of wonder. John watches me carefully, his eyes filled with an entirely different emotion that I can't place. My scowl only deepens.

"Impa says it's not possible," I retaliate bitterly, but even as I say the words, the diary in my pocket suddenly seems to grow heavier.

"Impa as in Princess Zelda's bodyguard? Protector of the Royal Family and all that?"

"And leader of the Sheikah, yes," Christian answers. "She's the one who brought Aeria to Kakariko. She's sort of her guardian."

"So you're part Sheikah?" Pike suddenly asks me, his voice full of excitement.

"Adopted Sheikah," I correct. "I've been training as one since I arrived there. But Sheikah by blood...I have no way of knowing."

Technically, there might be a way.

Sheik might be a hint.

But I'll keep that to myself.

"Impa thinks she is," Christian adds. "At least partially. Otherwise, she suspects she wouldn't have been able to adapt so easily into the clan."

I go along with what he says, Sheik in the back of my mind the entire time.

Pike stares at me in awe. "That's kind of awesome..."

I focus all of my attention towards the window of the carriage. Even though everyone is so casual, I still can't shake that feeling of dread. Pike, Tom, John...they have no idea what they're getting themselves into. We could all very likely be rolling ahead towards our deaths, and they're so calm about it...joking, even.

Kakariko Graveyard flashes through my mind. All of the bodies, lifeless on the ground...Christian, lying in a pool of his own blood...

A hand grips my wrist and pulls me back into reality. I find myself looking into Christian's eyes once more. His expression is carefully blank, but his eyes are still golden as they search mine carefully.

I realize that he's still worried. But he's allowing himself a distraction.

I try to calm down, subtly scooting closer to him in my attempts to do so. A distraction might be nice.

"All right," John starts again. "So now we know why everyone's after you two. But I want to know why she showed up half-dead at the Castle gates, dragging you along with her in the first place."

I almost laugh to myself, even though it's entirely inappropriate. That's an even longer story.

Christian looks towards me expectantly.

"I'll tell the very beginning," I tell him. "But you've got the rest."

I remember it like it was yesterday, and it's hard to believe so much has happened since then...but at the same time, it feels like it was forever ago. Christian is just as engaged as the rest of them as I speak. My part of the story began before I knew him, and he had never heard it. "Blaze - he's been one of my best friends since I arrived in Kakariko - and I were just having a normal day," I begin. "Impa left later that day...she used to take off on frequent errands...and Dalia, she's a friend of Impa's...she gave me a letter, telling me I had to deliver it to the Prince." I laugh softly to myself. "I thought she was insane. Blaze and I may be skilled at sneaking around and getting into trouble - actually, we've snuck into Castletown after dark on multiple occasions - but getting into the Castle seemed like suicide." I become even more amused as I realize that that was probably the safest and easiest thing I've done since then. "But it turned out she was serious, so we set off close to sunset. Getting through Castletown was easy, but getting to the Castle...Well, luckily, we found a way to distract your guards by throwing Deku nuts. You might want to work on that with them," I grin at Christian. "That got us up to just outside the Castle walls, and from there, we just climbed past the guards and walked into the courtyard. That's when I met him. Thought he was the most obnoxious thing on the planet." Even he smiles at that, and I elbow him in the arm. "Still do," I tease. "But that's it for me. He gets to tell the rest."

"Well, I thought you were crazy," Christian teases back. "And still do. But that was when everything really started..."

He tells them everything after that in full detail, how I had collapsed right there after we had heard the first signs of the attack. How we had escaped through Castletown and ran to the Temple. As he describes the hidden, red-eyed man, his eyes narrow and his voice grows angry.

"I couldn't see his face, but it was easy to guess that he wasn't on our side," he growls. "I still don't know who he is...but I wish I did. I'd kill him myself."

His eyes flicker towards my face as he continues to tell the story.

"He'd thought that I had the Triforce of Courage. He'd thought I was the next Hero of Time. He had no idea who she was - he'd never seen her before, never heard of her. Impa had kept her well-hidden. But he soon assumed she had the Triforce of Wisdom. Turns out, he'd mixed us up." He laughs softly, but there's no amusement in it. "He'd somehow gotten his hands on her, and he was throwing her at the wall, but it opened and she got lucky, only hitting the ground. Somehow, the Door of Time was opened. She was out of weapons by then, and she saw the sword there, and immediately pulled it out." He stops for a moment. "I was completely shocked. Impa had always predicted the other way, and had been preparing me to fight. I hadn't even heard much about Aeria from her. She seemed to prefer not to mention her to anyone. It's probably a good thing too, or else she might have been discovered beforehand. If I thought it had caught me by surprise, it completely threw the other guy out of the loop. There was this girl, that nobody had even been warned about, suddenly showing up out of nowhere with a triforce and the Master Sword in hand."

Surprisingly, he smiles. His voice isn't bitter at all, even though I know everything. About the letter. About Impa's predictions. About him.

And then his face grows grim.

"He stabbed her."

The memory pops into my head immediately, and I try to shut it out. I close my eyes, willing for it to disappear.

But once I open my eyes, everything begins to slip out of focus.

I only realize what's happening once it's too late.

My vision blacks out.

_Horribly vivid red eyes blaze from out of nowhere, their gaze penetrating my very soul. My blood runs cold. I can't move. I'm frozen on the spot._

_A blurred shadow steps into the light. There's nowhere to go. I have no way of defending myself._

_His sword flies forward, and I can't avoid it. It slides through my stomach easily._

_Goddess it hurts!_

_"Fool girl," he says, laughing at me as I clutch the blade in my gut._

_"Your time has run out."_

Instantly I'm thrown back into reality. My eyes flutter open as I gasp for air, and my hand is clutched against my side.

My nightmare. I had thought it had finally subsided...why now?

I can still hear his victorious laughter ringing in my ears.

I shiver, realizing now...

It was never gone.

It had never left.

It's not nearly over yet.

It seems as though nobody's noticed. But now Christian's arm is around my shoulders, gripping me tightly.

Pike stares at me incredulously. "You're alive...? Do you have a scar?"

John elbows him in the arm, scolding him for his lack of manners. But Pike doesn't care.

I try to pretend nothing's happened. None of them need to know, and Christian will only worry more if I tell him.

Pushing that out of my mind...

I force my hands to move, working to keep them from trembling, and I lift the front of my shirt just enough so that he can see where I had been stabbed.

I have to distract myself, like Christian.

"The Sheikah healers did a really good job," I say with a small smile. There's a thin, flesh-colored line in my side. It's not terrible - you probably wouldn't really notice unless you were actually looking. "But I think that's gonna stick with me."

"Damn..." he says breathlessly. I can see even Christian's eyes resting on my side. His eyes meet mine again, concern rushing through them once more.

"Unfortunately, I've got a bit of a knack for getting myself beaten up," I say lightly.

"Bit of an understatement," Christian adds with a grim tone.

I don't pay as much attention as he begins to tell the rest of the story. I wind up resting my head on Christian's shoulder, deep in thought.

In the beginning, it had been so much simpler...

The triforce on the back of my hand had been just another scar. A reminder of another of my clumsy accidents. I could wake up each morning, knowing that the people I cared about were all right. I didn't have to worry about people trying to kill me. I didn't have the pressures of living up to the Hero of Time. I was living a carefree life. It feels like it's been years since then.

At the same time though, there had always been that hole in my heart. That piece of me who had never known what it was like to have a real family. That piece of me who had never truly belonged anywhere. Loneliness and forgotten memories. Somehow, when I had pulled that sword out in the temple...it had felt right. I couldn't explain it, but for once in my life I had felt like I was on the right path to where I belonged. And though it's been hard, living like I have for the last, however long it's been...for some reason, I can't see myself going back. Everything that's happened since then...meeting Christian...finding Sheik...freeing Jez...for the first time ever, having had a real, happy memory...I wouldn't trade it for anything.

I've experienced some of the worst pain in my life, and not just physically. Having Impa and Jez taken away from me before my very eyes. Not knowing when, or if I'll ever see them, or any of the other Sages, or Blaze...ever again. Seeing all those people in the graveyard, dead and dying, the destruction the witches had caused. The pain is almost unbearable. I'd rather have the sword in my side again. But I have to have hope.

If I had never delivered that letter...I would never have experienced that feeling that I was actually going somewhere. I would never have met Jezabel. Never have met Christian.

I can't even imagine living life without knowing Christian anymore. We've been together so long, the idea is painful. In the beginning, I remember how annoying I'd thought he could be. But I could never have even begun to imagine how much I would need him later. When Andura had locked Blaze away in that house, he had been there, unknowingly helping me through the loneliness with his constant playful taunting and teasing. He had been the only one I could relate to when I had discovered the truth about my triforce, and our mind-link. In the Sheikah Caverns, he had saved my life, not just once, but several times. He had protected me and had always made me feel safe, committed to the point that at times I had almost gone crazy. I could always tell him about my dreams, my memories, my flashbacks...and he had listened silently, never uttering a harsh or cross word throughout the entirety of my description. And then when I had seen him lying there, after the battle in the Graveyard...I'd felt so much more hurt than I had ever thought I would feel. Even as I had watched him, slowly healing in the Castle, the pain had been terrible. I had cared for him all along, but I had never realized just how much. We were so alike and so different at the same time. Both of us so stubborn. Both of us sarcastic. Both of us in the same position, dealing with the same problems each day. And then he was a Prince. I was me. He was always careful. I always seemed to launch myself headfirst into trouble, never taking the time to look before I leaped. We both almost constantly argue with eachother, and there are times I hate him and half-wish I could get rid of him, but I can't ever imagine going back. I've come to depend on him.

Somewhere, within that mess of what had happened, I had unwittingly found a best friend.

"I had been standing there forever," Christian continues. "But she hadn't come out yet. Blaze and Jezabel were getting nervous. I was worried and I had no idea back just how much trouble she could get herself into." I smile slightly and lean closer against him, averting my gaze from the window that could only bring me back to the seriousness and helplessness of our situation. His sweet smell fills my lungs, putting me at ease. "We were about to lose it when Navi came by. We sent her for Impa immediately. At first, we were all going to go in after her, but Jez refused to even go near it. She almost passed out when Blaze tried to bring her in. So we had her keep a lookout for us. Blaze was turning pale as well, and we couldn't leave Jez all by herself - if someone found out she was the Gerudo, she'd have been gutted - so I ended up going into the Shadow Temple after her all by myself."

I've never seen Pike so engaged in all his life. I had no idea he was capable of such an attention span. It's actually truly astounding.

"I could barely see her trying to limp out of the tunnel, and when I finally got to her, she was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. She was a mess. I couldn't take her outside, everyone would notice her. So I carried her up to a ledge above us, and tried to treat her as best as I could."

"Slice across my shoulder, it was a dagger wound," I begin listing off my injuries in a very tired voice. "Cut up and twisted the same arm. Fractured ankle. Concussion. Handprint-shaped bruises all over my body."

"See? Give her less than an hour alone, and that's what happens..." Christian grins. "And when she finally woke up, she _still_ managed to smack the hell out of me. Accused me of abandoning her and all. Then, before I can even defend myself, she's hugging me like she's never been happier to see me in her life. Psychotic. Once she was finally able to talk, she told me that two men had followed her in there, and of course I started jumping to conclusions. But then she tells me she's seen a ghost, and all of a sudden I'm wondering just how hard she hit her head."

"Shut up. I was right."

He shrugs. "She was. The two men had chased her into the Temple, and she'd somehow managed to hide. One of them got really angry and chucked his dagger in frustration, and of all the places to throw it, it went hurtling towards her. Cut up her arm. She's an accident-magnet. But once they had left, this huge ship had come out and she'd seen a ghost on board. And not just any ghost. It was Gerudo. Of all things to find in the Shadow Temple.  
"Naturally, she wanders right up to it, and it comes at her. She falls into the water below, and a bunch of Re-Dead try to drag her under. Explains all the handprint bruises. They manage to mess up her ankle and twist her arm, and I guess somewhere in there she hit her head, but somehow she escapes, and starts hearing voices..."

I begin to tune out once more, exhaustion slowly overtaking me. Huddling against him fills me with a greater sense of security, and I become intoxicated by his sweet smell. Somehow, the combination is enough to overtake my worry and send me off into a light slumber.

Later, I barely come to, unable to open my eyes or speak, but just conscious enough to hear two quiet voices.

"You care about her..."

"Of course I do. We all do."

"Not like that," Tom interrupts. "I mean...nevermind." He cuts off due to some response I can't see.

My body shifts as Christian moves, his fingers coming to rest lightly upon my cheek.

"You would die for her?"

A harsh laugh fills the air. "She wouldn't let me. She has absolutely no concept of how much she means, not just to Hyrule, but to all of us. But if it came down to it, I would. Hyrule needs her more than me."

There's a long silence.

"What will happen now?"

Christian breathes deeply. "I don't know," he admits, his voice filled with worry. "They know she's the Hero of Time, and as if that's not incentive enough to kill her, they seem to believe that the lost princess of Hyrule is alive, and she's looking like a pretty good suspect. She only had one memory in which she could name a person in it, and that was Damian. And then, suddenly, he commits treason to kidnap her and me? It can't be coincidence. I don't know who's behind it or what they'll do to her. But right now, I'm just happy she's alive."

"But when we get there...wherever we're going...she might not..." Tom suddenly breaks off, and the gravity of his words seems to weigh down upon the entire carriage. After a short silence, he forces himself to continue in a grim whisper. "They might kill her. Torture her. These are Ganondorf's forces, and even if he's not back...you know as well as I do how desperate they've become. And they'll have you. Both of the Children of Destiny, in their clutches."

"She's got a knack for getting herself into trouble, yes," Christian says. "But I'm also depending on her knack for surviving against the odds. No matter what they try to do to her, I'll fight to keep her alive. We'll both fight against them, with everything we've got. That's all there is to it."

They continue to murmur to eachother, but I can't resist any longer. His fingers stroke my hair, and I slip out of consciousness with ease.

The carriage suddenly stops, and my eyes finally open. The sun is already up, and the carriage is suddenly a lot hotter. I'm lying with my head in Christian's lap, his fingers still trapped within my hair. He's slumped against the wall, sleeping soundly, just like the others.

The back hatch slams open, and the others begin to stir. As Christian becomes fully aware of our surroundings, he pulls me around and behind him, placing himself in between me and the outside in an attempt to protect me. The other three, now fully awake, form beside him in a wall.

Damian appears in front of the opening, surrounded by his mob of Stalfos. Christian's position doesn't seem to dissuade him any. His arm rises to point a finger at me.

"You," he says in his expressionless voice.

I try to move, but Christian holds me back.

"No," he growls, voice shaking angrily.

One of the Stalfos outside raises its sword, looking exactly the opposite of hesitant to use it.

"Let me go," I whisper in Christian's ear. He refuses to budge, so I try to make my voice sound light-hearted. "I'm being escorted out of a carriage. What can happen?"

Even as he unwillingly allows me to pass through, I know that there are multiple possibilities running through his mind.

"Run, and we kill them," Damian warns me as I move to the hatch. Two Stalfos grab my arms in their bony hands, wrenching them behind my back as he unlocks my chains. He instructs the others to follow, unchaining them, but keeping them fully restrained in the arms of the Stalfos.

"This way."

With that, the Stalfos drag us forward through the sand.

* * *

"Ow, Farore! Stop throwing us!"

Pike moans and rubs his backside, having just been thrown into the Gerudo prison.

"Come on, easy..." Tom begs, but he's tossed in roughly anyway.

I get even worse treatment. Apparently, the skeleton's too impatient to pick me up and chuck me down there as well, so it just kicks me, and I fly down the hole with a yelp.

"_Owwwwwww..._" I groan, picking myself up off the hard rock.

Christian's rubbing his neck as well, but he gives me an appreciative look. "Thanks for not falling on me this time."

"Wish I did," I mutter half-mournfully. "You're softer than the ground." Grimacing the whole time, I pull myself onto my feet and dust myself off.

"Aeria?" comes a voice from the corner. I look towards the source of the voice, wondering who it belongs to.

But before I even get a chance to answer, something large, blue, and Sheikah comes flying out of nowhere and practically attacks me. I'd have fallen backwards if I wasn't too busy being hugged to death.

"You're alive!" Blaze shouts in excitement.

"Not - for long," I gasp. "Dammit Blaze - can't breathe!"

"Oh. Sorry." He releases me immediately, grinning at me like a madman. His eyes are the brightest shade of emerald I've ever seen.

Christian grins, and holds a hand out. "Good to see you again."

I roll my eyes as Blaze shakes his hand, almost formally. Goddess forbid they hug eachother. No, that would kill their macho.

Men.

"Hey...you're that other Sheikah guy..." Pike says slowly. Subtle as usual. "You're Blaze!"

Blaze's overjoyed expression is suddenly blank as he notices the others, carefully concealed in that classic Sheikan stare. "Pardon?" he asks, voice controlled and level.

Pike stares at him like he's the most fascinating thing he's ever seen. John almost looks like he has no idea how to respond. Tom merely raises an eyebrow.

I elbow him in the gut, and his concentration breaks. "Knock it off," I scold. "They're friends."

"Oh. Okay." His grin comes back.

"Blaze, this is John," Christian begins with the introductions. "That's Tom. And the kind of clueless one is Pike." Pike glares ferociously at him, but Christian ignores it. "They've already heard about you."

"Really?" Blaze asks, enjoying the attention the boys are giving him. "And what'd you say?"

"That you're not all that obnoxious when your goody-goody complex hasn't kicked in," I roll my eyes once more. "But there's no standing you when it has."

He seems to deflate a little, and I smile evilly. "You're mean," he says, pretending to be deeply hurt.

"Gotta find some way to bring you down to my level."

Blaze ignores me, taking a seat on the hard, rock floor. "I hate the desert," he mutters under his breath as he runs a finger through the dirt. "Anyway, you have to tell me everything. Starting from the Graveyard up to now."

Christian and I both groan at the same time. And I'd thought we were done with all the recaps.

"Don't look at me, it's your turn," Christian says defensively, raising his hands up. I scowl.

I give him the fast version, trying not to lose my patience. Luckily for me, Blaze doesn't interrupt for the entirety of the story, and instead saves his question till the end.

"Now wait," he says with a frown. "In Hyrule Field...I saw Sheik, but I don't remember you."

Oops.

Suddenly, Christian's frowning as well. "You didn't say Sheik was there..."

"Who's Sheik?" Pike interrupts, clearly oblivious.

I sigh and rub my eyes. "Sheik's another Sheikah," I explain easily.

"He's a good guy," Blaze adds. "On our side. He was helping me and Jez take down those little fu-"

"So he was there with you?" Christian cuts him off abruptly, shooting him a warning glance. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I...forgot..." I lie, my voice sounding awkward. "He was already there fighting when I showed up, and I came in after Blaze had escaped. And I _had_ disguised myself. So I guess he wouldn't remember seeing me there."

Both of them think that through for a moment, and then seem to accept it.

Either I'm a really good liar, or those two are _really_ gullible...

"So what happened to Sheik?" Blaze asks with a slightly worried tone. "Rydin was on top of him when I got free, it was too close to see who had the upper-hand..."

I grimace and massage my neck without thinking as Rydin's face suddenly flashes in my vision.

"I knocked Rydin off of him," I explain. More lies. And they're eating it up without a second thought. "They took Jez before we could do anything. Sheik and I tried to take on Rydin together, but he was too strong...Sheik helped me get away before he fled."

"So he's alright?" Blaze asks with a hopeful voice.

"Well, he's alive," I answer honestly this time, as I look around the Gerudo prison wondering how the hell we're going to get out.

He grins. "Good," he says with satisfaction. "We haven't got too many people on our side." An instant later though, his expression darkens. "Speaking of which..."

The trapdoor above us suddenly slams open, and a flash of red drops down from the ceiling.

Jezabel rises to her feet, looking very Gerudo compared to the last time I had seen her. She's pulled her hair back up into her flaming red ponytail, and is once more garbed in her red uniform.

The ferocious expression on her face emphasizes her Gerudo-ness a little bit more too.

"Make any attempts to escape, and all of you will die," she snarls, holding one of her scimitars up threateningly. "Dinzra has commanded that you be brought to see her after she has received word from her contact."

Blaze begins muttering under his breath, but Christian kicks him, forcing him to shut up.

"When you are brought to Dinzra, you will treat her with respect," Jez continues to hiss, narrowing her eyes at Blaze. "You will not speak unless you are spoken to. You will obey her commands without question. And you will answer her questions truthfully."

I stare at her in confusion. Why is she threatening us?

Her glares shifts over to me. "You'd better hope Dinzra doesn't kill you when she finds your other little Sheikah friend," she growls. "She does not forgive those who cross her."

A rope falls down from above, and as Jez quickly clambers up it, I find myself frowning. She already knows I'm Sheik...

As the trapdoor slams shut, Blaze growls audibly.

"She's been a traitor since the beginning," he hisses. "She's been working to gain our trust in the Caverns, so that she could play us into Dinzra's hands herself. And apparently Sheik and Dinzra have had a run-in before, and needless to say, he's up there on top of her hate list. That's why Jez wanted to see him while she was in the dungeons. If she had managed to bring back Sheik along with us, Dinzra would have rewarded her very handsomely. So basically, if Dinzra knows we're with Sheik..." he breaks off. "Anyway...when the Stalfos showed up at the Fortress, holding her hostage, she explained everything and Dinzra took her back in. Dinzra's furious that Jez was kidnapped. Otherwise, her plan might have worked better."

Christian's lips press into a hard line. I simply stare at the wall.

She can't be on their side...no way...

When she'd mentioned Sheik...

I freeze.

Was it a hint?

"No she's not," I blurt out suddenly.

John stares at me incredulously. "I don't know her that well, but that kind of made me think she's not on our side."

Blaze looks over to him appreciatively.

"That's just what she wants ithem/i to think," I say, suddenly grinning. "She lied so that she could get back on the inside. Dinzra took her back with open arms, and now they trust her with all their information. She's trying to help us by pretending that it was all just a trick, I'll bet you anything."

But as I say it, my hope suddenly deflates.

She said that I should hope that Dinzra didn't kill us when she found Sheik.

More specifically, she had said that I should hope that Dinzra didn't kill _me_ when she found Sheik.

Maybe it isn't about the time it would take to hunt him down. Maybe it isn't about looking for a separate person at all.

Maybe it's about her finding out I _am_ Sheik.

Sheik's at the top of her hate-list. And if Sheik were to show up in the dungeons along with friends...why wouldn't she kill them all?

Maybe she _is_ on their side. Maybe she just hasn't told them about him.

_Not yet, anyway,_ I think darkly.

I really hope I was right the first time.

"Do you remember the last time you trusted a Gerudo who just so happened to be in Sheikah territory?" Blaze asks me with his eyebrows raised.

"You sound like Rydin," I mutter irritably, trying to get the image of the Graveyard out of my head.

"I don't mean it like that," he scowls. "Of course not all Gerudo are bad, but I'm just saying, we only know one good one who wandered into the Caverns with us, and she wasn't really excited about going in there. You have other Gerudo just wandering in there out of their own accord, and it's suspicious. And, if you remember, Jez showed up in Kakariko under Dinzra's orders in the first place."

"She's not on their side," I argue stubbornly.

"You can't know that for sure," Christian says in a low voice, giving me a grave look. "She might actually _have_ betrayed us. You have no way of knowing."

He's right. But I can't bring myself to believe that she would do that. She was our friend...

"Nabooru trusted her," I say finally. "And that's enough for me."

Nobody speaks for a moment.

But then Pike breaks the silence.

"10 on Aeria," he says, nudging John in the shoulder. John just stares at him.

"10?"

"Rupees. It's a pretty close call. I don't want to bet too much and risk losing it all." He shrugs.

At first, I had felt pretty appreciative of Pike, but after the last comment, I scowl once more. He flashes me an innocent grin.

"Call it 30 and I'll take your bet," Blaze offers, a small grin forming across his face as well.

"20," Pike argues.

"Done."

I glare at both of them, but they just smile beatifically.

"They're cool," Blaze says approvingly. "I like them."

Off to the side, Christian tries to hide his laughter, but I see right through him. He only shrugs as my gaze meets his.

Well...I guess, on the bright side...I've got my friends back...

...maybe you _should_ be careful what you wish for...


	22. Chapter 21

Brief Author's Note: All right, I've been reading through this chapter and changing it multiple times, but I just can't manage to stop disliking it... So I'm just gonna take that to mean that it wasn't as fun to write as the others, not that I'm not satisfied with it, and move on to the next ones. So yeah...anyway, here's Chapter 21, coming right at you. :)

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

_...Where are you, child...?_

_...Don't try to run..._

_...I know who you are..._

_Everything is black. I can hear screams and the sounds of battle everywhere, but they're all muffled and echoing, as though I'm hearing them from underwater. The voice overpowers everything._

_Suddenly, I can see. Everything is hazy at the edges, but at least it's not black._

_I'm running down the Castle's grand staircase. I recognize it immediately._

_But it's not the same as the one I saw with Christian. Not at all._

_Familiar faces stare up at me from the ground, but I can't place any of them. Their eyes are glassed over and their bodies are covered in blood._

_Dead._

_Like I will be._

_I'm going to die._

_The voice comes from behind me._

_"You."_

_I cry out in surprise and tumble down the steps, falling to the stone floor at the bottom._

_The world flashes black and then, just as suddenly, reappears. I look up the stairs._

_No one._

_Again, my vision fails, and then pain explodes in my back, but as soon as I feel the blood coming from my body, the world reappears._

_"Do you think you can hide from me?"_

_Everything flashes, back and forth, between the real world, and black. I scream as pain shoots through every fiber of my body, and the fire all around me begins to grow closer and the flames rise higher._

_And then suddenly, the flickering stops, and everything remains black._

_The sound of cruel laughter echoes in my ears._

_"You cannot escape me."_

_The dream shifts into a more familiar one._

_A pair of glowing red eyes appear in the dark. Instantly, my blood runs cold. I stand up, trying to find something, somewhere I can run._

_But there's nowhere to go. I have no way of defending myself._

_His sword flies forward, and I can't avoid it. It slides through my stomach easily._

_Goddess it hurts!_

_He whispers in my ear._

_"Your time has run out."_

I'm gasping for air even before my eyes fly open.

The pain hasn't gone away.

I clench my teeth together and squeeze my eyes shut, and I let out a groan as I clutch my side.

It has to be ruined. There's no other way for it to hurt this bad.

But I can't feel any blood...

"Aeria...Aeria, can you hear me? It's me...it's Blaze...it's all right...it's going to be all right..." Blaze's voice rings in my ears, and I realize I'm laying with my head in his lap, drenched in cold sweat. But the pain is so intense, I can't open my eyes to see. "Farore...Christian, you're sure it's just a nightmare?! I've never seen her like this..."

"She's going to be okay," Christian's voice sounds surprisingly close to me, assuring him, though his tone is still grave. I only now feel his cool fingers against my face. "Hold her still."

His hand travels down my arm, gripping my wrist tightly. It's as though my arm is putting up a fight of its own. He only manages to remove it from my side by forcefully wrenching it to the ground. With one knee, he manages to hold it down and free his hand. Then, both of his hands gently lift my shirt, exposing my stomach and probably ravaged side.

"Aeria...it's okay...you're okay..." He says softly. My side isn't ruined. There's no wound. I know this, because he gently traces across my scar with one finger.

It's like contact with a branding iron.

My eyes pop open and I scream.

"What are you doing to her?!" Navi's high-pitched voice rises in the air. But as his fingers leave my skin, the pain abruptly comes to an end.

As my eyes dart around the room, I see worried faces all around me. Christian's is closest, eyes amber as he releases my arm. Blaze appears upside down in my vision, but I can see the gray in his eyes. Tom, John, and Pike are beside me too, each watching me with concern. Pike's face is sheet-white, and he looks like he might pass out. Meanwhile, Navi flutters about nervously above my head.

"Are you all right...?" John finally asks.

Do I look all right?

Farore...

I focus on steadying my breathing, then slowly try and pull myself into a sitting position. Christian's hand suddenly finds my lower back, guiding me as I do so for extra measure.

"Just a nightmare..." I say breathlessly.

Just a nightmare. I could still _feel_ his blade inside of me when I was awake. It was there. All of my dreams have been vivid, real...

But I've never felt pain like that after I was awake.

Christian's eyes watch me carefully.

"Tom," he says, his tone a subtle hint. Tom understands immediately.

"Come on, let's give her some space," Tom says to Pike and John. He looks towards Blaze for a moment, but seeing his expression, moves on. "Nayru, Pike, you look like you're gonna be sick...put your head between your knees man, deep breaths..."

The three move off to the far corner of the prison, giving Christian, Blaze, Navi, and I some privacy.

"Aeria..." Blaze starts off, his expression almost horrified. "I know you've had some pretty crazy nightmares before, but that...you just started screaming and thrashing about, I thought you were dying..."

"I tried to make a link, to see what it was, to help..." Christian starts, staring straight into my eyes. "But it wouldn't let me. Not even flashes. It wasn't like before, it was like...like I wasn't allowed in there...like I was being shoved out..."

Shoved out? My mind wouldn't let him in? Why? I would have gladly let him in, taken any sort of comfort he could have given me.

Why couldn't he get in?

"I guess you just weren't calm enough for me to even see a little bit..." Christian shakes his head. "Must have been some dream..."

No, really.

But his answer seems logical enough, so I accept it.

"What did you see?" Navi asks, voice trembling. She comes to rest on my knee, watching me worriedly.

"Nothing," I lie. "It was just another nightmare."

"Another nightmare my ass," Blaze swears under his breath, but Christian elbows him in the side.

Sadly, I can't help but think the same thing.

That voice...his blade...

I shake myself out of it.

Just a nightmare.

I repeat it to myself over and over again.

Dammit. They're getting worse...

"You're safe, Aeria," Blaze assures me. "Nobody's going to hurt you. Even Dinzra wasn't trying to get you...well, she was, but I mean, she's not the reason you're here. She didn't realize who she'd caught until after Jezabel had told her everything."

I swallow hard.

Hopefully not _everything..._

"But she can't hurt you," Blaze continues. "Not yet."

"Why not?" I ask incredulously. Even 'not yet' sounds too good to be true.

Blaze looks towards Christian, who almost smiles as he speaks.

"Damian's not her man."

I stare at them blankly.

Navi rolls her eyes.

"Dummy," she says, shaking her head. "Damian's with someone else. Meaning that, technically, we're the _other guy's_ prisoners. And the other guy is on her side, so she can't do anything with us without possibly messing up the entire enemy's overall plan. You remember how Jez mentioned her contact?" I nod. "Well, her 'contact' is the other guy. She's has to wait for word from the other guy before she can do anything with us. So in the meantime, she's just stowing us here."

"That's why I'm not dead yet," I mutter harshly. "So you guys just figured this out on your own, huh?"

"Well, not exactly..." Blaze admits, as his eyes suddenly drift to the space behind me.

I look behind me.

Sitting motionless in the corner, eyes closed, is Damian.

My heart leaps involuntarily in my chest.

"He hasn't moved since they put him down here," Blaze says quietly. "It's like he's been in a coma or something..."

"Damian's not doing this himself," Christian explains. "He's got help. I don't even know if he's doing this of his own free will." He looks back towards Damian for a moment. "You heard what the other three said about him in the carriage. Plus, he's always been the most loyal of all the guards. And didn't you notice that he only turned over once you heard his name in your memory?"

I stare at the man huddled in the corner.

He _is_ the exact same man from my memory. The short, dark brown hair, the same features...his face looks less youthful than what I had seen, and his hair now has specks of gray in it, but I know it's the same person. The only difference is that when I had looked at him in my flashback, seeing him had filled me with a feeling of comfort and relief. He had been a friend. Now though...I don't sense even the slightest bit of the familiar in him. Which is odd, because if I had known him...shouldn't I feel like I had known him?

Damian can't be the bad guy. There's something else going on. He's being used, just a tool in someone else's plans...

Farore, is _everybody_ out for my blood?

My train of thought is suddenly cut off though, as something drops from the ceiling. Jezabel. Of course. Her eyes narrow as she looks towards me.

She can't be on their side...she can't be...

"You," she spits angrily. "Dinzra wants to see you."

Uh oh.

Blaze looks over towards Christian nervously.

"You think she's heard from her contact yet...?" he whispers.

I swallow hard, as I look towards Jez.

It's either that, or something much, much worse.

* * *

"Treat Dinzra with respect. Don't speak unless spoken to. Obey without question. Answer truthfully."

Jezabel has been repeating the same basic instructions over and over again as we walk. She grips my arms (now tied tightly behind my back) forcefully, half-dragging me through the winding fortress. And it's not like I have Christian or Blaze with me to keep me from getting killed. Jezabel made sure absolutely no one came with us.

But I really _do_ wish Navi at least was with me, especially since I just got her back. I know that she can't do much, but I can't get used to not having her hovering around again. It feels so...unnatural. Besides, a guardian fairy's gotta count for something, right?

I roll my eyes as she speaks.

"Jez, I get it. Respect, be mute, obey, truth." I go through the list that's now permanently etched into my brain. "Din, could you slow down any?"

"_I said don't speak unless you're spoken to!_" Jez hisses, giving me a rough shake. "Unless you _want_ me to silence you!"

She's not with them...She's not with them...

The little voice in my head that warns me when I'm about to do something really stupid starts screaming me. But unfortunately, I've got a really bad habit of ignoring it. Instead, I retaliate. "I can't answer truthfully if you silence me."

Luckily, I don't get punched in the face. Me, 1, voice, 0.

She growls angrily, but can't come up with a reply. I take advantage of the fact that she's finally shut up.

"So, uh..." I say slowly. "You're not really with them...it's all just a trick...isn't it?"

Her scowl deepens as we walk, and we turn the corner at even more rapid pace than before. She doesn't answer.

"You didn't tell them...you didn't...not about Sh-"

"Anything you have to say, you can say directly to Dinzra herself!" Jez suddenly snarls, throwing me forward towards the huge doors that have suddenly appeared right in front of us.

My heart drops to the bottom of my stomach.

Why do I get the feeling that I'm screwed?

Two guards stand on the sides of either door, but I find myself surprised as I notice that they're not female.

They're not Gerudo...

I'm about to say as much, when Jez roughly shoves me into the room as one of the guards opens one of the doors, before she follows behind me.

I stumble through the doorway and only regain my balance when I hear the door slam shut behind me. I look back towards the doorway I've just come through, but there's no way I can just leave now.

Respect, be mute, obey, truth, respect, be mute, obey, truth...

"Aeria, is it not?" comes a voice from up ahead.

Two Stalfos come out of nowhere before I can react, both clutching onto my arms (as if I can really use them, tied behind my back like this...Nayru...) with iron grips. I force myself to look towards the source of the voice.

The Gerudo standing in front of me is dressed in all white, with her hair held high in a ponytail, just like Nabooru. I've already guessed that that the way the Gerudo dress is an indication of status...Jez had said it was an honor to be a Red ages ago, something about being a fighter...and I'd noticed along the way here that all of the Gerudo patrolling the fortress were dressed in purple. The purples have more menial jobs it seems, then the reds are higher in status...

And then the whites must be the elite of the whole group, and can probably kick my ass without even trying.

Crap. Crap crap crap.

Though her garb is similar to Nabooru's, her face is nothing like hers. Her features are much sharper, appearing harsh even without that cruel grin she's got across her face, and I can see the markings of a scowl that seems permanently embedded within her expression.

"I asked you a question," she says again, firmly but calmly. Her words are like poison; the danger in them isn't readily apparent, but it's still there. "Your name is Aeria, am I correct?"

Respect, be mute, obey, truth...

"Yes," I say, keeping my voice as level as possible. If there was ever a time to put my Sheikah training to use, now would be it.

"Yes _ma'am_," she corrects. Her smile doesn't fade, but one of her eyebrows rises and her eyes flash dangerously.

I refuse to reply. Her eyes narrow.

"I'm sure you have already been made aware of who I am by now," she continues. "But just in case...I am Dinzra of the Gerudo. I've heard so very much about you."

My heartbeat only quickens. I can only pray that she hasn't heard everything.

"I trust you are well-acquainted with my friend here."

I peer closely ahead, and as a shadow slips out from behind her, and suddenly my heart stops dead.

It's the red-haired man. The one who followed me into the Shadow Temple.

"As lovely as I remember," he comments, and I shrink back involuntarily as he comes closer, circling me like a hawk. "A shame such beauty should go to waste."

As his hand reaches out and strokes my cheek with the back of his finger, my stomach gives a sickened lurch and anger seizes me. All of Jez's warnings forgotten, I spit in his face.

Stars explode in my vision, and I don't even realize what's just happened until I'm pulled roughly off the ground and onto my feet. Half my face is now numb, and in my slowly-clearing vision, I can make out Dinzra's irritated expression.

"Better manners," she chides. "This man is a guest, and you will treat him with respect."

I grit my teeth, restraining the growl threatening to rip from my throat.

I'll show him respect. All the respect he deserves.

None.

The red-haired man keeps his face composed, the typical expressionless Sheikah mask up. "My master has requested that the prisoners be kept alive until such at time as he can join us. However, he offers permission for them to be questioned, in whatever fashion you find necessary while they are under your careful watch."

I have no doubt in my mind what fashion Dinzra's gonna find necessary.

Well...at least I'm not going to die...

Dinzra's lips curl into a frightening grin.

"I appreciate his consideration," she says calmly. "As well as the extra security he has provided me with so generously."

The guards outside are a part of a peace offering. Of course.

"Although, I will restate, we Gerudo are fully capable of guarding our prisoners _without_ outside help." Her eyes flash defiantly, and for a moment before it fades, I can see the effects the gesture has had on her pride.

"Of course," the red-haired man replies diplomatically. "My master simply desired to offer what services he could."

"And so he has," she answers, her voice teetering on edge between irritation and forced acceptance. "That being said," she continues, "I would like to make use of his offer and interrogate this child. Have you received any conflicting instruction that I should be aware of?"

"None." His face is carefully kept blank, but I'm sure I can see traces of amusement in his eyes. "Although I do request to remain present as such interrogation is carried out. And if you allow it, I may also wish to...ah..._offer my services..._"

"Indeed," Dinzra says in agreement.

The Stalfos drive me to my knees.

Crap.

This is going to hurt.

This is going to hurt _a lot_.

Dinzra draws her two scimitars in one swift motion, before carefully laying them to the side. Instead, she opts for a long, wooden stick, which she retrieves from a Gerudo standing watch from the side.

I know that Gerudo. I've seen her before.

Minwe.

She's not garbed in red however. Now she's dressed in green.

Green...?

Jezabel moves to her side, and Minwe greets her with a curt nod. Jez watches me carefully, stone-faced and rigid.

No...please no...

My attention is brought back to Dinzra immediately by another eruption of pain in my skull.

"I believe I asked you a question," she hisses, raising her weapon once more. "Do you know the Sheikah called Sheik?"

"Yes," I answer through my teeth, trying to hold back a groan. But I can't hold back the conflict in my brain.

Jez wouldn't tell her...she wouldn't...

But what if she did?

No...she wants to find Sheik...she doesn't know it's you...

Or she's just toying with you.

I stare up at Dinzra's face, but she's impossible to read.

"You are close?"

I laugh inwardly. Close is one way of putting it. "Practically joined at the hip," I reply bitterly.

Wrong answer.

A fist comes flying into my gut.

Goddess dammit, she packs a punch!

Dinzra twirls the stick in her other hand as she leaps back up to her feet.

"Sheik has never been one to forge relationships with other people. Friends are weaknesses, needless casualties." Her eyes narrow. "Either your life is worthless to him...or you are very, _very_ special."

Her stick smashes into my chest, but before I can cry out, her foot slams into my stomach. As lightning-quick as the second blow had come, her fist connects with my jaw.

Every shuddering gasp of breath is painful. My body racks as I begin to cough, and as I do, I taste blood in my mouth.

"Where is he."

Respect, be mute, obey, truth...

I can't tell her the truth.

If, against all possible hope, Jez is still on our side...if Dinzra doesn't know...

"I don't know," I force out. "You tell me."

She grabs my face roughly under the chin, forcing me to look her in the eyes.

When you're around the Sheikah too much, you automatically acquire a talent for noticing details. It's almost like a natural defense mechanism. When everybody around you is _trying_ not to be read, you either learn, or you lose your sanity. For me, even before I came to Kakariko, it's always been eyes. There's always something different about people's eyes. In my friends' eyes, I can see something that's just not in anybody else's. In Kokiri Forest, I had first noticed that something in Saria's eyes. When Impa had first come to me, I had noticed it in her eyes too. When I had come to live in Kakariko, I had found it there in Blaze's eyes as well. As time passes on, I continue to see it more and more. I can see it in Christian's eyes. I can see it less intensely in Tom's eyes, and John's eyes, and Pike's eyes, but the more time we spend together, the more I see it grow. I've even seen it there in Jezabel's eyes before, though now, her eyes are too clouded with something else for me to find it. In all these people's eyes, I can see it, even if I have no idea what it is.

But whatever it is, it's not there in hers.

"I know that you know," she snarls. Half a second later, seemingly out of nowhere, a dagger comes slashing across my front. I fall back, writhing on the floor, but my pain just doesn't seem to satisfy her. "Tell me where he is!"

Despite the fact that every fiber in my body is screaming in protest, somehow my defiance overpowers my survival instinct.

I grit my teeth, still tasting blood, and glare up at her with the most challenging expression I've ever worn.

And I determinedly keep silent.

Dinzra's eyes spark with fury, and a growl rises from her chest.

"Hero of Time or no," she hisses, her hand grasping the collar of my shirt and dragging me towards her face, "You will pay for your insolence."

All I can do is try to brace myself.

* * *

I've survived.

It wasn't an interrogation. That would imply that at some point during the time, someone had asked at least one question.

During those endless hours, there was no speech.

Nothing but the taste of blood, the sounds of violence, and pain.

Pain that seemed to last for an eternity.

Torture. I've gone through torture.

And now that I've done it, I've realized that it isn't that hard. All you have to do is sit there. They're the ones who do all the work. The beating your body to a bloody pulp part? They've got that covered.

No. The hard part is not giving in and shouting the truth at the top of your lungs. The hard part is not begging them to kill you as your body screams and pleads for any way just to end it.

Funnily enough, I could laugh. I could lie here, battered and bruised at Dinzra's feet, and just laugh. Because, despite everything...

...I've won.

Throughout the entire time, I've somehow kept my mouth shut. I haven't said a word. I haven't screamed. Not a sound has escaped my lips.

She may have beaten my body, but she hasn't beaten me.

She will never receive that satisfaction from me.

And as she looks down at me, into my eyes, she knows that.

"Get her out of my sight."

Somehow, I manage to pull myself onto my feet. I stand there and wait until the Stalfos return, their vice-like fingers clamping onto my arms to lead me from the room.

She may know that, but that doesn't mean she won't try.

Comparatively, my injuries are far less extensive than what I've suffered before. No broken bones. No major flesh wounds. No concussions. Dinzra knew how to inflict pain without too much damage. And then the red-haired man had joined her. Little did I know that he could attack me with magic, adding to my agony without even marking my skin.

They had wanted to torture me without causing me major injury.

That way, they can do it again.

As long as they don't kill me, they can do it as much as they want.

Jezabel slips out of the room alongside us.

I can feel her gaze lingering on me as we walk through the winding passageways of the fortress, but I refuse to look at her.

The purple-uniformed Gerudo guards inspect me as we continue, but I fight to hold my head high. Every bruise, every cut, every welt feels like a mark of shame. And to succumb to the pain would only make it all the more worse.

Not a word is spoken throughout the entirety of the walk.

When we finally reach the trapdoor in the floor, I don't allow Jez to help me through. I drop into the prison myself.

Hitting the hard, rock floor is _nothing_ compared to what I've just experienced.

I force myself to my feet once more, and the crowd is on me in no time at all.

But they do not have words either.

They absorb my appearance in silence, and I look them in the eyes. Blaze and Christian stand in front of me, the worst to watch.

And the first to speak.

"What did they _do_ to you?"

It's barely a whisper.

Opening my mouth to reply is my mistake.

All of my strength seems to leave my body on a breath, and my legs go out from under me. I'm caught beneath my arms before I can collapse.

"Easy now..." Tom coaxes as they drag me over to the side and lay me down gently. "Easy..."

Navi flutters above my head anxiously, coming to rest on my chest as soon as I'm on the ground.

"Aeria...?" Her voice quivers. She can't seem to figure out what to say. "Aeria?"

I nod in response.

"Farore...Aer..." Blaze's voice is hoarse. "How..."

Except I don't need to tell them. They already know.

Tom grabs my hand and gives it a quick squeeze. I squeeze it back tightly, willing the pain to go away. If I'm hurting him at all, he's doing a good job of hiding it. Good old Tom.

Christian only watches me intensely from where he's sitting, eyes smoldering.

Even as the pain eats away at my body, I find myself becoming irritated.

I want them to talk to me as though everything was normal. Let the memory of everything just disappear. But they don't speak. They just sit there, watching me...

And I hate it.

As my eyes flicker from face to face, I can see it fading in their eyes. I can see it leaving them.

Hope.

Suddenly, I'm even more irritated.

There _is_ hope. They can't lose that.

"I get it," I finally manage to croak. Wow, that was not the voice I expected to come out of me. "I look like a Moblin's backside."

They blink.

And then miraculously - Din, Nayru, and Farore, bless him - Pike lets out a choked laugh.

Slowly, smiles begin to appear on the others' faces, including mine.

"Aeria," Pike replies with a crooked grin. "You don't look like a Moblin's backside. But you _do_ look like you got run over by one."

"Hmmm...maybe I was...Dinzra's face and a Moblin's ass, it's hard to tell the difference..."

Blaze chuckles softly and ruffles my hair. "Good to know we've still got our smartass Aeria in there."

I grin, wiping away some of the blood still trickling from my mouth. "Wouldn't dream of letting you guys off _that_ easy."

Even Christian manages to smile at that.

"Oh," he says suddenly, and his smile quickly turns to a frown. "Aer...we have somebody who wants to talk to you."

Several heads turn towards the back corner, and I just manage to prop myself up on my elbows to see for myself.

Damian stands in the shadows, but once Christian nods at him, he walks slowly towards me.

"He came out of it just after Jezabel came for you," he explains. "Those three were right - he was possessed. Whoever Dinzra's contact is, he must have let him go."

I watch Damian carefully as he comes to crouch at my feet.

And suddenly, everything about him is familiar.

I recognize his gentle eyes and some of the laugh lines on his face (he's gained a couple more over the last decade or so). I get that sense of comfort and relief, just as I had had in my memory.

His expression is very grim.

"I'm truly very sorry," he says. Now I can recognize his voice as well. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Whoever it was came for him only a couple days ago," Christian explains. As he does, he also gives me a slightly irritated look. "So if you'd gone to talk to him when I'd told you too, you might have recognized the difference between then and when he came for us."

"Hey, you're the one who got caught, not me," I reply defensively. "Must be really dumb to not recognize him when you've lived with him your entire life."

Christian scowls, and his face turns red. I can't help but smile victoriously.

Damian chuckles very softly. "So you're the Hero of Time. It's funny...but you _do_ remind me of Link."

"Nah. I screw up too much." As proof of that, I cough, even more blood leaking through my lips. I look up towards him, giving him a See?-I-told-you-so look.

Once more, a laugh escapes his lips, a little louder this time. "Even moreso. I can see it. There's just something about you."

All business, Christian ends our side conversation, changing the topic. "We think the reason you were...possessed...has to do with the fact that Aeria saw you in a memory. She doesn't remember much about her past, but she saw you help her escape from the Castle during the attack."

Damian's expression becomes a frown.

"Tell me exactly what you saw."

I close my eyes, and lay back against the floor, holding myself finally becoming too agonizing to continue. I can see it so clearly.

"Everything was on fire," I start slowly. "I was running down the servants' corridors and when I finally made it out, I ran into you. You picked me up and started to take me away...but I can't remember anything after that."

He sits there for a moment, deep in thought.

"I was outside, helping people get out," he says slowly. "I waited there after it seemed like everyone who was still alive was out, just in case..." He stops. "And then everything becomes sort of hazy after that. I can remember...I remember a little girl. She couldn't head out on her own. So I took her and ran, and then..." He shakes his head. "Something hit me. I can't remember anything except waking up under a tent in Castletown, among the wounded."

He does remember.

"The little girl...do you remember who she was?" I ask almost nervously.

But he only shakes his head and sighs. "I just remember that I had to get her out of there."

I might have been a servant girl or something. That might explain why he knew who I was back then, but can't seem to remember now. There were probably a lot of other children in the Castle that had been trapped, whose names he would have known at the time but not remembered later. It would be the few, John, Tom, Pike, Christian...the ones that lived, and stayed...that he remembered.

Them...and of course, the princess.

I remember the diary in my pocket, and suddenly wonder...

"Do you remember the princess?" I ask quickly.

The others just stop and stare.

Christian looks at me as though I've just completely lost my mind. Blaze's eyes look about ready to bug out of his head, watching me as though I've suddenly sprouted another head.

"Aeria..." Christian says with a completely disbelieving tone. "You _hate_ talking about the princess."

"I only hate it when you try and force me into that role," I roll my eyes irritably. "Do you?"

All eyes are on Damian.

"Very vaguely," he answers after a moment. "It was so long ago..."

"Do you remember her name?"

My heart stops as he opens his mouth as if the answer is obvious - and then closes it with a frown. "No," he admits, his frown deepening.

Just like Navi had back at the Castle.

Although Navi couldn't have actually met the princess...

I try and move my arm towards the diary, but suddenly, pain rips through my torso and I groan.

The more I move, the more life sucks.

"Christian..." I murmur weakly. "My pocket..."

His hands slowly withdraw Zelda's diary, and he thumbs over the leather cover.

"What is this?"

As he opens it up, Blaze peers over his shoulder curiously.

Blaze's expression becomes that of disbelief.

"Aer...you stole the _Princess's Diary..._"

Pike's eyes go wide. "No way!" he exclaims, suddenly at Christian's side, staring at the book. "How'd you do that?!"

Blaze looks up at me again, this time with a mischievous grin. "Going Gerudo on us?"

I roll my eyes, ignoring him. "It's near the end. Look for the one about her birth."

Christian flips through several pages, and finally stops. They all just sit there, staring into the book, for a couple minutes.

"There's no name," Tom says breathlessly.

They look up to stare at me in confusion.

"Impa was Princess Zelda's guardian," I start. "Her closest friend. Damian was there since the beginning. He knew Link. And Christian..." He raises his head to look me in the eyes, his face unreadable. I can't believe I hadn't thought of this before. "Your father was Link's _best friend_. And yet, I'll bet you anything he doesn't know the name of his daughter."

Christian watches me with a stony expression.

"She's been erased," I explain. "Not just from books, but from the memory of everyone who knew her."

"But why?" Pike asks.

As I look up at all of their faces, staring back at me, I know exactly why.

It's the same reason that Impa and Ruto are gone.

The same reason that Navi and Blaze and Jez were captured.

The same reason that Christian was almost killed.

"Because, when everyone's after you," I say slowly, "the people you love get hurt."

Everyone becomes quiet. Because no one can deny the truth.

For a while, our entire conversation breaks off, and the prison becomes hushed. Damian moves quietly back to his corner, deep in thought. Blaze moves to grab my hand, squeezing it now and then. Navi kisses my forehead and curls up beside my neck, stroking my hair until she falls asleep. Tom, John, and Pike all quietly whisper reassurances to me at various points in time, attempting to comfort me, Christian doesn't even move, only watching me with a fire in his eyes.

Even though the bleeding has stopped, the pain only seems to get worse, and as much as I try to contain it, I can feel my body threatening to explode. Everything feels like it's on fire, burning me from the inside out...

The magic must have an after-effect, I realize as I fight back a whimper.

Goddess, wouldn't it have been easier if they had just killed me?

"You think she's out there?" Blaze finally asks quietly.

"I think she's protecting everyone around her," I murmur. "And hiding away until it's safe. Neither of the triforce pieces passed to her during her birth. Which means, as long as Rydin thinks it's me...she's safe."

"So then..." John begins, "You don't think...that you..."

"No," I answer flatly.

There's another silence.

"You need rest," Christian says suddenly, closing the diary and slipping it back in my pocket. "Don't argue," he adds as he sees my mouth opening to do exactly that. "You're bleeding and you're hurting, you can't hide that. And nobody blames you, after what you've gone through."

I don't want to rest.

After this morning, I know full well that the pain will not go away in my sleep.

It won't be the same pain, but it will be just as bad.

I look towards Blaze hopefully, but he gives me a similar expression. "What do you want me to say? He's right."

"You're supposed to say, 'Can it, she's been through hell, and if it makes her feel better then let her stay awake,'" I reply easily.

He just shakes his head with a smile. "Well, you _have_ been through hell, and it'll make you feel better to sleep."

Traitor.

I examine my other options.

"Tom?"

Tom shakes his head. "Aeria, you've been through what no person deserves to go through. We can all see how much it hurts you, as much as you're trying to hide it, and none of us wants to see you like this."

I ignore him.

"John?"

"You know, if it was me, I'd be bawling like a baby," he says honestly. "And we'd all feel better if you'd let yourself. We're not judging you, you've been tortured for goddess' sake. But you're fighting it so hard, that it's only going to make it worse."

Cry?

Ha.

The pain's too terrible to cry.

I don't want to think about it, why won't they freaking distract me?

Finally, my gaze meets Pike's, and I know I've just struck gold.

"What?" he stares back at me blankly. "You want me to say it?"

I don't even have to fake my pained expression, and if I didn't hurt so damn bad, I'd almost be proud of the fact that this has to be the best puppy-dog eyes I've ever displayed.

Pike scowls.

"That shouldn't be legal," he says indignantly. "Seriously. How can I say no, after everything, when you're lying there, and you're looking at me like that..." He gives Christian a desperate look. "You're the Prince, make up some law or something and stop her from doing that!"

Christian only watches him in amusement.

"All right, all right!" Pike finally surrenders, and he makes a face of mock-anger. "Shove it, highness," he growls, pushing Christian roughly. "Look at her. Let her do what she wants, you insensitive prick!"

He sits there glaring for a couple of seconds...

...and then his face splits into a grin. "I just wanted to beat him around a bit," he admits. "I didn't mean any of that," he adds quickly, laughing nervously as Christian raises an eyebrow. "You really should rest."

I scowl. "Someone hit him please."

Christian does.

Pike glares at him.

"Let her do what she wants, you insensitive prick," he shoots back, a grin pulling at the corners of his lips.

As I open my mouth to laugh, a wave of excruciating pain suddenly rushes through my body. My eyes squeeze shut, and I begin to feel an involuntary moan rising from me. I instantly clamp my mouth shut to prevent it from escaping, but it's not enough to hold back a whimper.

When I open my eyes, I see that the worry has returned to everyone's faces.

Damn it.

"I _will_ command you to sleep," Christian informs me in a whisper. "You can't argue with the law."

"What if I do?"

My voice is becoming hoarser and hoarser. Come on, someone up there needs to cut me a break.

Oh wait, I forgot - the goddesses hate me.

Blaze speaks before he can answer.

"Aeria..." he says with a sigh. "Just don't argue for once. I've already lost one person to these people, and I'll be damned if I lose you too."

A different kind of pain comes to mingle with the first, and as it does, I realize it's over.

"All right," I consent, my voice almost inaudible now.

My eyes close, and I focus on ignoring the pain enough to slip into unconsciousness.

Over time, I begin to hear the deep breathing of the others around me as they all slowly fall asleep, but I can't seem to join them. When the snores start to rumble loudly in my eardrums, I give it up.

My eyes open, and I give Blaze a hard shove away from me, ignoring the pain that passes through my arms as I do so. Let him snore in someone else's ears.

He doesn't even notice. But then, he's too far gone to notice anything.

Christian's sprawled at my feet, and Tom sleeps peacefully on the other side of me, so quiet that you could mistake him for dead. Pike's limbs are splayed wildly and his mouth hangs wide open, leaving him a very comical position. Every now and then, he speaks, although the words that come out don't make any sense at all.

And then someone's just pacing around the room.

"You're awake?" John asks quietly as his route winds nearer to me.

"Yeah. Why are you?"

"Oh, this is just normal for me."

"I've always wondered about you..."

"Hardy har har," he grins and rolls his eyes. "I mean, I can't sit still when I'm thinking about something."

"So what's eating you?" I ask. "You know...besides...well...the fact that we're in a dark prison...with a bunch of scary thieves..."

John snorts.

"Says the one with the Princess's diary burning a hole in her pocket." I grin.

"'Borrowed,'" I correct, "Not stolen. You're avoiding my question."

"No use dodging you," he says, as his smile fades. "Besides, well...everything...I was just thinking about what you and Damian had said..."

"Oh." I feel my mood darken slightly. "You mean..."

"Castletown," he finishes.

I become intensely focused on the ground.

"Relax, I'm not going to throw a crown on you," he says, aiming at humor.

Somehow it's lost on me.

"You know," he continues, "Tom's my cousin. Bet you didn't know that, did you?" I shake my head and look up at him, wondering where this is going. "Related on his mom's side, my dad's." he sighs. "They were practically identical. Both of them were level-headed and reserved. Both of them had black hair, blue eyes, very tall...but my dad was always just an inch taller. Used to drive her crazy."

As he talks, he grins, and I can see him picturing it in his mind's eye, recalling memories in a sort of way that I can't.

"And my mom...complete opposite end of the stick, curly red hair, freckles, brown eyes, and just over 4 and a half feet tall, with a temper just as short. I average out the heights I suppose...got dad's hair, mom's eyes..." His expression suddenly becomes grim, and his eyes flash with pain. "I was 8 during the Castletown attack. A rogue Sheikah man took down my dad. A Moblin found my mom. I lost them both before we even knew what was happening. I used to have a little sister, Carrie...she'd be about your age, almost a spitting image of my mom, but she had my dad's eyes...we were separated before we could escape the Castle. I woke up in Kakariko. Carrie was nowhere to be found.  
"Tom's family took me in, after everything had sort of fallen back into place. They helped me through it. Christian too. I didn't even know him very well back then. Of course, he wasn't a prince at the time, but even after he had that dumped on him, he helped me. He's a good guy...a little bossy sometimes, maybe, but his heart's in the right place. And Pike," he motions towards the ridiculous looking heap on the floor. "Pike was one of the ones left behind. He'd gone back to get his dog. When he was finally found, he was hiding in the corner under a table and clutching the animal. A couple guards dragged him out of the place before it went down, but he refused to put the dog down the entire time. Still has the old boy. It's name's Lucky. Go figure." Despite his words, his face is still grim. "But his dad was one of the guards stationed at the drawbridge at the entrance of Castletown that night. He was among the first victims of the attack."

Looking at Pike, I never would have guessed.

"He's tough though. He got through it okay. Boy was like a rock. Nothing like I was. I was wrecked for a long time, and I ended up clinging to him. Hard to imagine, I know, but he was always good at making people laugh, making me forget. It was his chief talent. His jokes, Tom's dependability, Christian's compassion...not to mention all the other people who'd been through what we had...they all brought me out of it. We all helped eachother out in the end." His eyes finally meet mine. "But I was orphaned. I_ am_ orphaned. Back then it felt like I was completely alone, a feeling I'm sure you know all too well."

He's right.

I do.

All the taunts Mido had made, those nights in Kokiri Forest when I couldn't sleep, because somehow, I had known he was right...

"I think you don't like to talk about the princess because you don't want to be her. And not just that. You don't want to be her because that means you really _are_ orphaned. For your whole life, you've clung to a hope that there is someone out there, a family. You'd give anything for it. Just like I'd give anything to have mine back." He takes a deep breath. "Maybe you don't want to hear it, but you _could_ be the princess. Everything we've learned so far about the princess has all been based, really, on guesswork. Nobody knows what happened. Maybe she didn't survive. Maybe she did, and she did try to protect everyone she knows. Or maybe, like everyone else, she doesn't remember."

I grit my teeth together involuntarily.

"But I'm not saying you are. I told you, I'm not going to throw a crown on your head," he reassures me. "You could be anything. What you are doesn't really matter - you'll always be Aeria. We'll all love you just the same. Maybe you do have a family out there. Maybe you only have a mother, or a father, or a brother or sister. Or maybe, you don't have anything left at all. But no matter what's left for you, you've got us, and you can always count on that. We've got your back. We'll help you through it, just like they helped me."

"Orphans gotta stick together?" I offer. He grins.

"Exactly."

I try to grin back, but a flash of pain shoots through my torso, and I wince.

"Still hurts, doesn't it."

I nod. "It's getting better though."

"You _should_ get some rest," he advises. "At the risk of sounding like an obnoxious prince, it'll make you feel better."

I almost laugh at the joke. And I know he's right. Still.

"You too. You're going to dig a hole in the ground with all your pacing."

"Yeah yeah," he shrugs it off. "Just remember what I said, ok?"

"I will." I mean it. "And John?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."


	23. Chapter 22

Brief Author's Note: First of all, I'm SORRY X INFINITY for taking so long to put up another chapter. I realize it's been over a month, but in my defense, I've had a LOT on my plate. I'd gotten about halfway through the chapter very early, and then all of a sudden, I had no idea where I was going and got stuck in this major writer's block. Before, I've tried to just wait it out, but obviously that hasn't worked, and I know what comes next and want to write, but I didn't know what to put here, so I just kind of pushed myself through it, and thank the LORD it's done. And before anyone attacks me, writer's block is not the only reason for the delay (if it were, I'd probably attack me too...what a lame excuse). I also went on a brief vacation (2 days, during which I had planned to get over my writer's block and then come back ready to type...haha, right?), which took away some time, and then my efforts to work on the story were even further affected by this vacation when my brother's friend managed to roundhouse kick me in the face rolling off of a water trampoline and broke my nose. So yeah, I'm definitely using injury as an excuse - doctor visits and x rays and ENT visits take up time. I guess I got lucky and my nose is still the same shape it was beforehand, so no surgery required. I really have to stop being an accident magnet...anyway I'm also gonna use my new co-coaching job of 2 soccer teams as an excuse, AND school starting. Senior year with 5 APs can definitely take up some time. So. I apologize. It took ages for me to do this. I'll also let you know, some of the stuff in here might change. Because I pushed myself through this chapter, I wasn't as fussy with how it went, I just focused on actually get it done. I'm going to try not to touch it and just get ahead (like I've done with a chapter or two before), but it is a possibility. I'll let you know if that happens. And rest assued, the next chapter won't take NEARLY this long. :)

So, without further ado...chapter 22.

(that rhymes :D )

**Chapter 22:**

"Hey...Aer, wake up...wake up..."

Something pokes me. Hard.

"_Ow..._" I groan, my already aching ribs becoming filled with even more pain.

"Sorry..."

Yeah. You should be.

I open my eyes.

Blaze sits beside me on one side (Christian's on the other) looking apologetic, but also serious. His eyes move to look towards something at the center of the room.

I blink a couple times and turn my head.

"Jez! I _knew_ it, I knew you were on our side!" I exclaim and throw myself to my feet to rush to her.

Oh goddess.

Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea...owwwwww...

After a brief moment of recovery, I carefully step forward and throw my arms around her in a hug.

She remains very stiff, and doesn't return the gesture.

I step back, gauging her expression. She looks tense. Anxious. Her face is grave.

Come to think of it, they all look very grave...

"Hey Blaze," I say with a grin, confused, but still, if I can bring some humor in here... "You owe Pike 20 rupees."

Even Pike, the funny one, the one who's always good for a joke...can only manage a weak smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"What," I finally relent, my heart filled with dread. "What happened."

"Nothing's happened," Blaze answers. His voice is carefully even, like it is when he's acting Sheikah on me. If anything, it only scares me more. I stare at him.

"Then what's going on?"

Christian's voice is just as level, and his words are clearly carefully planned, but the emotion in his eyes isn't as perfectly concealed as Blaze's is. "Sheik's here," he says. "He's going to get you out of here."

"_What?!_"

I look towards Jezabel, but she only gives me a hard stare.

_She's_ going to get us out of here. And then I'll become Sheik, and we'll just go along with it. That's her plan.

"What's with the faces then?" I demand, suddenly overjoyed. No having to worry about Dinzra, what she'll do to me, or anyone else... "We're getting out, come on!"

Christian's hands are on my shoulders.

"Aeria," he says slowly. "We're not coming with you."

I stare at him like he's just grown two heads.

What does he _mean_ they're not coming with me?

"What are you...you can't...you're joking, you're-"

"No, Aeria."

I take a step back, and turn to look at Blaze. He only shakes his head no.

"But-"

"You can't exactly sneak a crowd out of Gerudo Fortress unnoticed," Tom points out. "Just you. Besides, you're more impor-"

"Don't even _think_ about finishing that statement," I cut him off, my expression darkening. "I don't care who I am or what I am, there's no such thing, and I'm _not_ leaving without you guys."

Christian just shakes his head, hands now gripping my arms tighly against my sides, as though unwilling to let go. "Don't make this difficult," he says, and I can see the pain coming into his eyes...

It's only when I hear the 'click!' that I realize what's happening.

"No!" I shout defiantly, struggling against the chains keeping my arms bound behind my back (forgetting about just how painful it is, of course), but Jez's hand finds a way over my mouth, her other hand holding my arm tightly. Navi quickly tightens her grip on my hair as I'm jostled roughly.

They start to wave, and I fight even harder, but it's no use.

Jez hauls me up the rope, through the trapdoor in the ceiling, and out of the prison.

"It's Rydin," she hisses at me as the trapdoor slams shut, finally releasing her hold over my mouth. "Rydin's her contact, I didn't connect him with the red-haired Sheikah until I saw him enter the Fortress."

Whoa! Back up a second!

"Rydin's here?!" I cry in horror. She rolls her eyes at my outburst.

"Yes, and he's coming for _you_. Transform, or whatever it is you do to turn yourself into Sheik already."

"What do mean, turn into Sheik?" Navi stares at Jez. "Sheik's dea-"

But she doesn't get a chance to finish.

Because I _do_ turn into Sheik.

And as I do, all the pain I'd been feeling up to this point disappears.

The magic...

It must have needed a direct target to continue working...and then Sheik would have taken my place, and the target would have suddenly disappeared, to the best of the red-haired man's knowledge.

I wish I knew this yesterday.

Navi stares at me in horror.

Probably hates that she can't curl up in my hair like this.

"What difference does it make if I'm Sheik or Aeria?" I ask irritably, ignoring her. "I'm pretty sure that, regardless of who I am, neither Dinzra nor Rydin will hesitate to stab a sword through me."

"Because," Jez scowls as she unlocks my chains. Finally. I don't care what she says, I'm not leaving. "Sheik, they only want dead. Aeria, they still want dead, but there are...complications..."

"Complications?!" I practically explode. "What complications? And remind me, if Rydin's here and ready to kill someone, why the _Hell_ am I leaving you guys here with him?!"

She ignores me, instead throwing a small sheet of paper at me.

"Can you read this?"

I stare at the paper. It's music. Like I'd seen on the stone in the gardens.

"Yeah, but how in Farore's name is that-"

"Play it."

My eyes narrow suspiciously. "Why."

"Play it, and then leave. Don't come back. I promise, I'll make sure nothing happens to them."

"I'll play it, but I won't leave." My mind is made up. She only gives me a firm look.

"You're going to leave, if I have to tie you to a horse," she threatens. "And you won't come back. Not while those two are here. I'll find a way to get the rest of them out."

"No."

I end the discussion by raising the Ocarina to my lips.

The name of the song written on the sheet is Nocturne of Shadow. Whatever that means. I play it as quickly as I can. "Happy now?" I exclaim.

Jez actually does look happy...in a sort of bittersweet way...

"Stay there," she says. "I swear I'll take care of them."

Suddenly, a bunch of purple lights begin to swirl around me and my feet lift off the ground.

"Jez!" I shout in indignation. "What's happening?! What have you done to me?!"

"You're going back to the Sheikah Caverns!" she shouts above the suddenly roaring wind.

What?!

I have a few choice words I could say right now.

But I stop myself. Realization hits me like a brick.

I know what I have to do, and I don't have much time to do it.

"Find the loyal ones and gather them!" I yell to her. "Join them together! You hear me?! Join them together!"

"Sheik," she tries to respond, but the rest of her words are swept away in the wind, and everything disappears into a white light.

When the world begins to come back into focus, I brace myself for impact, but instead of colliding with the ground, I'm gently lowered to my feet at Kakariko Graveyard.

Didn't know the Ocarina could do _that_.

Then again, there are a lot of things I don't know about being the Hero of Time.

I brush myself off and look around. As I do so, I can't help but notice the smattering of new graves. A lump forms in my throat.

"Okay, you need to start explaining, missy," Navi huffs. "What's this about Sheik? Why don't the Sages know about this?"

The Sages. That's why she sent me here.

"If I knew, I'd tell you," I say quickly. "But there's no time."

"What do you mean, there's no time? Jez said specifically to stay..." she breaks off, and then her eyes narrow into a suspicious glare. "You're going back, aren't you."

"Yep," I reply glibly.

"Nothing I say's going to stop you."

"Nope. OW! Navi!"

"That's for not even waiting for me to say what I'm going to say," she says irritably. Even as Sheik, she doesn't seem to have a problem yanking out my hair.

Why did I _ever_ want a fairy??

"Fine then," I growl. "What do you want to say?"

"Only that I think you're right," she replies. "None of them are safe with Dinzra and Rydin back there. Especially Christian. They've only got one Child of Destiny left, and they won't be taking any chances with him. Plus," she adds, "there's no way Jez is going to be able to get them out of there unnoticed. They won't survive."

"Well, you're just a bright little ray of sunshine today, aren't you?" I mutter sarcastically. She rolls her eyes.

"Hey, I'm siding with you," she points out. "You have to get the Sages, an army, something to get them out of there, it's their only chance. And I'm not done. You're still going to explain this whole Sheik thing you've been keeping a secret to me."

"Not fun now, is it?" I say with a small smirk. "When everyone knows all these things but they don't tell you anything."

"Yeah yeah. You're still going to tell me."

"I will, all right?" I give in. "I guess you haven't really kept anything from me, so I won't keep anything from you." Is it my imagination, or is she suddenly looking very guilty? "But I'm not kidding about this whole not having time thing. We've gotta get going _now_."

"Then get going already!" she scolds.

I try to ignore the fact that Jez tricked me and sprint full-speed into the Sheikah Caverns.

Impa's door slams open after I throw all my weight against it. I'd had a hunch the Sages would be there. What's left of them, anyway.

I'm right.

Nabooru looks at me from the table with an expression of alarm; beside her, Saria's eyes widen in shock. Darunia sit across from the two, as calm as ever.

No sign of Ruto or Impa. Damn.

Nabooru's face suddenly splits into a grin.

"We _knew_ you were okay, kid. You and Christian are tougher than Impa gives you credit for." She frowns. "Where is Christian? He _is_ with you, right?"

I try to keep my expression from giving me away. But my voice does anyway.

"I took him to the Castle," I say hurriedly. "Took some time to heal. But we were captured, and taken to Gerudo Fortress." Nabooru's face darkens. "Jez sent me back. We have to get them out of there!"

"Easy there, little one," Darunia raises a hand to cut me off. "Take deep breaths."

"You don't understand-"

"He's right," Saria interrupts, her voice gentle. "Calm down, Aeria."

"But it's Rydin," I choke. "Rydin's behind everything. He's the traitor among the Sheikah. And Dinzra...Nabooru, you were right. She's not with us."

Darunia frowns deeply. "This is dark news indeed..."

"It's more than just that!" I exclaim. "They're both there! Rydin and Dinzra both, and they have Christian, and Blaze, and three other castle stableboys! They'll kill them! We have to go back and save them!"

"Don't be rash, Aeria," Nabooru murmurs. "Gerudo's Fortress is exactly as the name implies - a breeding ground for an army. Nobody charges in there without thought unless they have a death wish."

"But they'll-"

"I didn't say we won't. We just need to take some time to figure this out."

"Time?!" I almost explode. "We don't _have_ time! By the time we get there, they could already be dead!"

"Aeria, calm down," Saria says once more, louder this time. But I can't calm down.

I need to be there. I need to be there _now_.

Dammit, if Jez hadn't tricked me...

Nabooru can see it in me. She speaks before I have a chance to erupt.

"There's nothing we can do to help them without time," she says firmly. "We need to think this through."

I stare at her in disbelief. "But you're their _leader!_"

"Hey, kid," she interrupts in an irritated tone. "You've just been kidnapped by the Gerudo. Looking back, you tell me just how much authority I have left over them."

"They're not all bad! There are still some loyal to you!"

But Nabooru only shakes her head. "I've had doubt in the Gerudo ever since Jezabel and Minwe attacked Impa's house. Perhaps I was wrong. I have led the Gerudo against tradition - against their King. Maybe I cannot change our nature."

"But what about Jezabel?!" I exclaim. "She's good! She's the one who sent me back here!"

"What Jezabel is, is confused," Nabooru clarifies. "She is torn between loyalties. The Gerudo have always followed a King, and Dinzra has never accepted the rebellion against him. When I was younger, I commanded a lot of respect among the Gerudo, and was elevated to second-in-command under the King. But I also led the rebellion. I never led the Gerudo as a whole. I have no title to a throne over the Gerudo. I fight the same battle today that I did back then. The Gerudo are forced to decide between me and their King, between rebellion or tradition. And that is a battle I've never been sure I could win."

She can't be serious.

If, in her whole life, she has never once followed the Dark King, how can she just let it go now? When Christian and Blaze are still there, in grave danger...

My thoughts shift to my first meeting with Dinzra, and I shiver involuntarily. If she hurts any of them...if Rydin hurts any of them...

"This is about faith!" I cry. "You don't believe the Gerudo will follow you, so you've given up. You're afraid to take your own place, and you'll sit here and waste time thinking instead of doing! You can't just give up!"

Nabooru's eyes become fiery. "Your boldness must overpower your ability to think. What exactly will happen if your plan goes wrong? If you're captured once more? Do you honestly think you will stand a chance? You and Christian will die. They'll execute you immediately. Blaze will probably be next, and your stableboy friends. And many, many more. You have no clue how high the stakes are. We've already survived against all possible odds once; there are no more chances. We've lost allies, rulers, and friends. Luck is a luxury we can't afford anymore. All of our hope, what little can be allowed, lies and you, and you're ready to take that and bring it down with you by throwing yourself into a pack of snarling wolves!"

"I did not ask for this!" I shout. "I never asked for the Triforce of Courage! I never asked to be the Hero of Time! But I am, and I can't help that! That doesn't mean I'm stronger or smarter or more powerful than the next person, I mean, I'm just me! I'm just like anybody else, and like anybody else, I can't do this alone. They need me. But I need them. My odds are already slim, I get it - and with my luck, I might not even make it through the night. So what difference does it make? You can let them die and surround me with guards and iron bars and all the security you've got, but we won't be able to do anything. I don't have a chance alone, and with the Triforce of Wisdom, they'll be near unstoppable. It'll just be waiting until they finally break us down, until they slaughter everyone in front of me and reach me. You can let me die in a corner. Or you can let me do this. Let me go back to Gerudo Fortress and at least try to save the others."

"They will _kill_ you," Nabooru snarls.

"Then let them!" I argue defiantly. "That's the worst that can happen, right? I'd rather die on a battlefield than in a corner. If I stay here, they'll kill Christian and get the Triforce of Wisdom. Then they'll kill me and get the whole damn thing. If I go, at worst, we both die. Not much of a difference. Or we could all live, an option we wouldn't have otherwise. What you're doing is making a choice between Christian and I, deciding who to let live and who to let die. But when there's a chance that neither of us have to die, why not take it?! Maybe I'm already dead. But that will cut your losses. All those people who would needlessly die for my protection, my sake, will live. You'll need all you can get to take down the enemy. Christian will still live, and he'll have the Triforce of Wisdom, and let's face it, he's a better leader and a better fighter and more of an asset to you than I'll ever be. If it's gonna be one triforce versus two, you've got a better chance with him than you do with me."

"You are the _Hero of Time_," she hisses once more, but I cut her off before she can continue.

"Does that even mean anything? I haven't done anything even mildly heroic, all I've managed to do is create havoc! I haven't earned a title! All I did was pull a pretty sword out of a rock, and for some reason this makes you all think you need me. Well, if you need me so badly, then let me do what I'm supposedly meant to do! Let me fight! You've given me your hope - now I need your trust."

"If you even think we're going to let you charge in there alone-"

"I don't want to charge in there alone," I interrupt again. "I want to sneak in with a small group of people, you included. I want you to speak to your own people, and tell them to let Christian and the others go. With the Gerudo on our side, we could free them and even take out Rydin and Dinzra, all in one go!"

"I told you, the Gerudo won't listen to me," Nabooru says through gritted teeth.

"Jezabel will. Others will too. I would. Wouldn't anybody reasonable follow you over a tyrant?"

"You're not even listening to me _now_. And you don't understand, Gerudo tradition is not something easily overcome."

"That's only because you're wrong. And they all broke tradition when they followed you in the first place."

Her eyes narrow. "No."

"Then I'll go on my own," I growl, before turning on heel and leaving the room.

Through the door though, I can still hear her shout back to me, "Try all you want, I'll alert the guards!"

I scowl. Fwhynni's still at the Castle stables. I'll never be able to beat a full-grown Sheikah on foot.

What can I do now?

"Not everyone's as brave as you are," Navi says gently as I flop onto the bed in my room of the Caverns. As I do, a puff of feathers rises into the air from my destroyed pillow, and my fingers trace the hole in my cot where the black-haired man's dagger had almost killed me the last time I was here. When Christian had come to my rescue...

Dammit. I've been trying to avoid thinking about them. Ugh.

"They're Nabooru's own people!" I say exasperatedly. "She's led them for years and years now, doesn't that mean anything?! Any normal person would follow her over some sadistic twisted freak!"

"Ah, well, Gerudo can't really be called normal," she says wistfully. "They're more than just a society of thieves. They're a race deeply-rooted in tradition and strict rules. Only one male Gerudo is born every hundred years, with no exception. And likewise, their culture remains exactly the same, with no exception. They follow their King no matter who he is, and they protect him until another is born. The circumstances with the last Gerudo King left the Gerudo a chaotic mess, a near impossible feat, and though it would seem easy for the Gerudo to accept Nabooru's leadership, what she accomplished seems unfathomable. However, without their King there to lead them, the Gerudo might have merely accepted her. So now that leadership conflicts, and the Gerudo actually have to make a choice, it is very possible that they would abandon her 'temporary' position in favor of their traditional leader. She could have an entire people turn against her, and lose both you and Christian in one day. Don't you think that possibility scares Nabooru?"

"But there's still the possibility that we could win!" I sigh. "No losses. If we just sit here, we lose that. Isn't that worth it?"

"It might be," Navi shrugs. "It's a hard thing to weigh. The gains might be as great as the losses. Whether you like it or not, you're still the Hero of Time, and a Child of Destiny, which, technically, means your life comes first."

"Please stop saying that," I groan. "Besides, how am I supposed to do any heroic...whatever...with everyone trying to protect me all the time? Seriously, isn't that my job?"

"It is, but-"

"The last Hero of Time wasn't always bodyguarded like this, was he?" I point out. "And he came out on top. In the end I guess he died, but we all die eventually. And then the job just kind of got handed down. So what does it matter if I die? There's always going to be someone to save you, it'll just be someone else who gets landed with the job."

Navi suddenly goes very rigid, and her expression becomes hard.

"There is _never_ that guarantee. What happened in Castletown could only be a one-time occurrence. If circumstances were not as they were, then the enemy would have already won. Even now, none of us even have a clue how you can be the Hero of Time. As far as we know, the Goddesses might have given us one last chance, and we're not going to take chances with you. And what about us? Don't you think it would matter to us, to me, if you died?" Her eyes begin to glisten with pain.

"Link died for what he believed in," I say firmly. "Wouldn't that be worth it, to die for something bigger than yourself? If I could save everyone and take out this Dark King for good by dying, wouldn't that be worth it?"

I can see the pain growing in her. She looks totally torn up. She shouldn't be getting so worked up over hypotheticals...

"We've already lost a Hero of Time," she says in a quavery voice. "We've all lost dear friends to this battle. No more."

"I'm saying this as a last resort, Navi," I try to say lightly. "I really _really_ don't want to die, in fact, I'm trying to avoid it at all costs. I'm just saying." She doesn't look any better. If anything, she looks even worse. "Navi, are you okay?" I frown. "Is this just about me...?"

"No, it's nothing," she says quickly, and her composure returns, but I can see how forced it is. We've been partners so long I don't need Sheikah training to see it.

"It doesn't look like nothing..."

Her head rises and she glares at me ferociously. "Oh, mind your own business!" she snaps, before flying off into my empty boot lying across the room.

Wouldn't be Navi if she didn't verbally attack me whenever possible...

I sigh, and stare up towards the ceiling. "Whatever you say..."

I can't stop thinking about Christian, or Blaze, or Tom, or John, or Pike...they're all still there in that prison...and I can't do anything...I wish I could stop worrying about them and believe that they're okay. I wish I could stop thinking about this.

This is going to be a long night...

* * *

**A Short Break**

"Nabooru...I think she might be right..."

Nabooru paced the floor anxiously. She didn't like being uncertain. She didn't like having to leave things to chance, having so much variability in a situation. She liked to be in control. She liked exact decisions with exact, predictable outcomes. Nothing was clear about this situation, and with so many factors, she couldn't find a logical solution.

"We can't let her go to Gerudo Fortress without proper protection, they'll slaughter her in seconds," Nabooru sighed, making her hundredth round around the room.

"Well, it _is_ going to come down to luck regardless," Saria pointed out. "It's not like we can storm the Fortress with an army. But if we sent a small group of Sheikah with her, they could probably sneak in with ease."

"The Gerudo will notice them."

"The Sheikah are trained not to be noticed," Darunia rumbled. "And the Gerudo are not trained to spy Sheikah. You know as well as I do that the Sheikah avoid the desert, just as your people avoid the Caverns."

She could agree with that. She had not enjoyed the time she had spent underground. It was too claustrophobic, too cold, too dark. How the Sheikah could stand it, she would never know.

"And she might be right about the Gerudo too," Saria added. "Jezabel seems to be loyal to you still. Perhaps there are others too. If you could speak to them, they might just help you. If something were possibly to go wrong, you'd have numbers, enough for good back up."

"But what if they aren't?"

"Things are changing, sister," Darunia said, his tone slightly amused despite the solemnity of his words. "They have been for a long time. Ever since a little boy came out of Kokiri Forest with a sword and shield and absolutely no idea what he was doing."

Nabooru couldn't keep herself from giving a small grin. Little Link...that was so long ago...back when she was not much more than a young girl, only just beginning to rise among the ranks of the Gerudo.

"The Gerudo have been left with a leadership struggle for almost 30 years, but throughout that whole time, they have remained loyal to you. You earned their loyalty while Ganondorf was still here, and you've led them well throughout the entire time he's been locked away. Now that their loyalty is being put to the test, some may go back, but I do believe that, after all you've done, most will stand by your side."

Darunia was always good for comfort. Nabooru gave him a small smile. Still though, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear in her heart.

_"This is about faith!"_ Aeria had cried. _"You don't believe the Gerudo will follow you, so you've given up. You're afraid to take your own place, and you'll sit here and waste time thinking instead of doing! You can't just give up!"_

She couldn't believe it. The reckless, impetuous, hard-headed kid was right and she was wrong. For the first time in her life, she was afraid. It was strange. Nabooru had never been one to stay on the safe side. She had once been as brave as Aeria, although not nearly as reckless. Her moves had always been always been strategized and logical, if risky. Now, she had given up on luck, the very thing that had been one of her strongest allies in the past.

She was acting too much like Impa.

Losing Impa had not helped with their careful planning. Impa was always the strictest and firmest, and had never counted on chance. Nabooru had always served to counteract her, and together they had managed to come up with reasonable compromise. But now that Impa was gone, it was as though she had to play both roles. Without Impa, taking care of the Sheikah after the Graveyard incident had been extremely difficult. The Sheikah had lost their leader. Their other authority figure, Rydin, had vanished, although after what Aeria had said, that was for the better. And they had asked the Sheikah to listen to a Kokiri, a Gerudo, and a Goron. Needless to say, the Sheikah had not been so receptive to this request. But after they had mentioned Christian and Aeria, they had agreed. Those two were the uniting factors of all the races. Just like Link and Zelda had been.

Hopefully they would meet better fates, Nabooru thought mournfully.

"You're right," she admitted finally. "She's right. We have to try."

"That's the Nabooru we know," Darunia rumbled happily as he rose from his chair, before coming over to pat her on the back. Hard. Nabooru winced. She knew Darunia tried to be gentle, but sometimes, he just didn't know his own strength. "So what is our plan?"

Nabooru straightened her back and held her chin high, in the erect position she kept when in command. She was in charge. She had control again.

This was the way things should be.

"You two will stay behind to watch over the Sheikah. I will form a group of ten Sheikah and take them and Aeria with me to Gerudo Fortress. We'll leave as soon as the sun sets."

A small hand reached up and touched her thigh, bringing her out of her sudden jolt of determination.

"You should tell Aeria," Saria said in her small voice. "You know as well as I do that she'll do anything to get them back. We should tell her that we'll help her before she decides to do anything rash."

"The young one is right," Darunia nodded in agreement. "Aeria's a determined spirit. It's better we inform her now than have her trying to go after them on her own."

Nabooru sighed, knowing all too well that Aeria actually _would_ attempt to face the Gerudo on her own.

"Then I'll go."

* * *

"Ok...come closer..."

In one hand, I've got my fairy slingshot that I've had since I was a kid. In the other, I've got a deku nut, ready to be launched.

And stuffed inside my pouch, I've got a very angry fairy.

_"You said I was right!" _I had argued with her earlier.

_"Yeah, but I also said you needed an army!"_ Navi had shot back.

We had argued with eachother for at least half an hour before I decided that I didn't give a damn if she didn't agree with me, I was taking her along. So I stuffed her in my pouch, grabbed my slingshot, and opened the door.

So now, I'm trying to take out my Sheikah guards without killing them.

I think it's morning. Of course, I have no means of knowing, due to the fact that, one, I'm kind of underground, and two, I'm on an adrenaline rush which is screwing up my internal clock. But there don't seem to be too many Sheikah around, so it would make sense if it is and they're still fast asleep.

And once I get these last few guards, they'll all be out cold.

"One...two...three!"

I let the deku nut fly, and it smacks against the closest Sheikah's head. He falls almost immediately.

I should probably be more sorry about this, but strangely enough, it's kind of stress-relieving. I even smile as I hit the next one, out of self-pride for such a good shot.

Nabooru won't be happy when she finds out what I did...

I get a feeling of devious delight at the thought.

Just like the good old days with Blaze.

"All right..." I say, closing one eye and aiming. "You're next..."

"And last."

The sudden voice makes my heart skip, and I involuntarily release the deku nut I'd had ready. It flies through the air and hits the Sheikah guard in the head, just as I'd wanted. Even though it was an accident, it's kind of hard not to hiss, "Yes!" in victory as he collapses to the ground.

But Nabooru's face makes it a lot easier.

"If you take out all the Sheikah, I won't have very many options left for a rescue party," she says with raised eyebrows. The corner of her lip is twitching, like she's trying to hold back a grin. "It would be much easier if you stopped taking out all of the possible members."

I stare blankly at her, my mind still processing. "What?"

Well at least she doesn't seem too angry with me anymore...

...those Sheikah when they wake up though, now that's something I'm gonna try to avoid...

"Do you want to rescue Christian and Blaze or not?" Nabooru finally cracks, putting her hands on her hips and grinning fully.

My heart leaps in my chest, but I don't understand. "But you said...what about...I was going to..."

"Charge in there and get yourself killed," she finishes, and her eyes scan across the hallway, looking over all the unconscious Sheikah. "Though I must admit, you sure did a number on these guys..."

"I thought..." I begin in my defense, but I just drop it there. "You changed your mind...?"

"Yeah," she nods casually. "Some dumb little girl insulted me and called me too much of a coward to go back to the Fortress. So I figured I'd whup her hide and then go prove her wrong."

She's going back. We're going back. We're going to get Christian and Blaze. We're going to save them!

I could shout out in joy, but then I catch the evil glint in her eye, and take a hesitant step backward. "Uh, great about proving her wrong, but um...she's just a silly little girl, I wouldn't actually beat her...believe me, I bet she could do without the hide-whupping...especially not from an incredibly powerful and brilliant leader such as yourself..."

Nabooru's eyes narrow, and if possible, her expression becomes even more amused. "Well, I wouldn't beat her for the insult, but for being a kiss-ass I might."

"Remind me not to act like that little girl."

She shakes her head in that 'You'll never learn,' sort of way that I'm so used to. "Here's the plan," she continues, "We're getting together an elite crew of ten Sheikah. I will accompany you with this group, while Saria and Darunia take care of matters here. We will leave at sunset, so that it'll be easier to sneak into the Fortress. The Sheikah will get us into a safe zone where I can try to talk to the Gerudo. Once we do that, then we'll go after Christian and Blaze. And remember, just because I changed my mind doesn't mean I'm not in charge. You leave my side and I swear by Din I'll make you so miserable you'll wish the Gerudo had gotten you. Capisce?"

I frown. "What'll the Gerudo do if they get me?" Nabooru gives me a threatening little glare, and I quickly take a step back. "I'm just asking!" I say defensively, quickly raising my hands up to protect myself.

"We need all the speed we can get. How did you get out so quickly?" she asks, changing the subject.

"Ocarina..." I reply slightly uncertainly. "Jezabel tricked me into playing a song, and then the next thing I knew, I was here..."

"Good girl," Nabooru says to herself under her breath, and I give her an indignant glare, but she doesn't seem to care. "How she found out about that though, I haven't the slightest..."

"Why?"

She frowns. "You know the Ocarina has magical capabilities, obviously. You probably didn't notice as much before, but after that, it's hard not to. It can open the Door of Time, yes. It can also transport you to different places. However, it is also your method of control over time. That is how you go forward and back in time, how you speed up time, I think you can even change the weather..."

I gape at her.

"It can WHAT?"

Nabooru stares at me. "Did you not pick up on the 'time' part of 'Hero of Time'?"

I decide not to answer. She rolls her eyes.

"I know there's another song that will take us back to the desert, but to the wrong part," she frowns. "We can't get back to Gerudo Fortress through there. We'll have to go on horseback. It'll take longer, but that's the only choice we've got. We'll need to gather the team immediately."

"So who's on our team?" I inquire.

Nabooru looks pointedly at the Sheikah lying on the ground and raises an eyebrow, before crouching down and trying to get the guy up.

I groan and shoot her a glare as I go to help her. Of course it's them. I'm so screwed.

"When they wake up, know that you're not getting anything in my will."


	24. Chapter 23

Brief Author's Note: Well, first of all, I'd like to say that never in a million years did I imagine that it would be three whole months before I updated this, and so I apologize for the wait! Isn't it funny, last chapter I said it wouldn't be nearly as long between updates, and instead I've taken 3 TIMES AS LONG! GAH! I'm going to use the excuse of college applications (good lord, I must be crazy to apply to 13) and incredible writer's block...hehehe... So, it took a lot of discipline, but somehow I've managed to forge through the rest of this chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait! Let me know what you think, and again, I'm sorry!!!

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

"There's no way we're getting in there..."

I peer around the edge of the large boulder we're all crammed behind. There are Gerudo guards everywhere, patrolling the sand in front of the Fortress.

"Hey! Turn your fairy off!" one of the Sheikah says behind me.

Needless to say, they had not been very happy with me after they had woken up, but I had apologized profusely and offered them everything I'd had in my pockets at the time, Navi included. One of them had actually looked like he was seriously considering her, until she attacked my face. After that he lost interest. They didn't seem as bent on getting revenge after that either. I guess maybe it was better once they heard the whole story.

So now I'm just hoping they don't change their minds and hand me over to the Gerudo.

"Come on Navi," I whisper, opening my pouch. She shoots me a long-suffering glare, but settles herself inside it. Sneaking around in the dark with a bright glowing bug just doesn't work so well.

"No way through the front, no," Nabooru agrees with a frown. "But that's what you all are for. Can't you teleport?"

"Yes, we can," one of the Sheikah, Callum, replies, shifting uncomfortably in the sand, "but all magic has its limits. We can only teleport to places we have seen before, and only if they are a short distance from us. Teleportation is also, like all magic, physically draining."

Maybe I should have paid attention more in Sheikah training...I didn't know about that last part...

"I've been inside the Fortress," I cut in. "I can get us in."

"Not alone," Callum says darkly. "The more people you teleport, the more magic you use. The more magic you use, the more strength you lose. At the very worst, you could be overpowered by magic and it could kill you."

I sigh. "I get it already. _Everything_ can kill me."

"What if she doesn't teleport us all in?" Nabooru interrupts. "If she can get inside and eliminate our guards-"

"Like she did to us?" a younger Sheikah named Hayden asks, his voice a mixture of bitterness and amusement. I give him an apologetic glance once more, and he smiles. That's a good sign, right?

"Well...yes..." Nabooru says awkwardly. "But if she could attack from the inside, we could all sneak in undetected."

"We could," Hayden says, "but then they would notice _her,_ and I think that's kind of the opposite of what we want."

"The left side," I interrupt, as I suddenly see an opportunity.

Nabooru gives me an odd look. "What?"

"They leave the left side unguarded," I point out. "When that one guard is making her rounds, she leaves the area unguarded for a couple of seconds before she turns around. If we hurry we can duck in without a problem."

"She's right," Hayden agrees. "It's dark enough that none of the others would notice us sneaking in behind her back."

"I didn't train such fools," Nabooru mutters under her breath. "My guards would never leave an opening."

"We know," I assure her. "Dinzra did."

Without another word, I creep past the rocky stairs leading up to the Fortress, and peer around the bend. The one Sheikah guard who isn't marking her post as well turns her back and begins to walk off to the right. I take advantage of her position and dart behind a wooden box.

Who would've thought that sneaking behind Impa's back would be such a valuable skill?

Callum, Hayden, and the others come up behind me soundlessly, invisible only the way a Sheikah can be. Callum has one hand around Nabooru's wrist, where it's been since we arrived at the Fortress. Apparently, he doesn't trust her to be able to sneak in as well.

Which makes sense. Sheikah are trained to do things without being noticed. Gerudo are trained to do things openly and forcefully.

Doesn't mean she appreciates it. The look on her face is that of utmost irritation.

If I've learned one thing about the Gerudo, it's that they don't like having to need help.

Well, we've got that in common.

Callum quickly taps my shoulder. "Go," he whispers.

I soar out from behind the boulder and melt into the shadows of the tunnel quickly and gracefully. The others fall in effortlessly just behind me.

"All right," Nabooru says quietly, as we all release our breath. "I can tell you where to go if you can get us through."

"Ok," Callum agrees, before picking up Nabooru in one arm. Her eyes widen in surprise, and for the briefest of moments, a severely indignant expression flashes across her face before she regains her composure.

No chances taken. Not even with a Gerudo.

I guess it's a good thing they're working together at least. It could be a lot worse, with all of the hatred between the Sheikah and the Gerudo. It's easy to tell how uneasy the Sheikah are in the desert. It's as bad as Nabooru was in the caverns. But they're enduring for the sake of eachother.

To her credit, Nabooru actually is good at being undetected. She's careful to keep her voice low as she instructs Callum alone where to go, so low that none of the rest of us can hear. I follow Callum and a couple of the other Sheikah, staying in the middle of the group (as directed) with Hayden. Hayden's the youngest of the Sheikah bodyguards, and was the most forgiving after I had shot him down with a slingshot. As the youngest, he also completely understands how irritating it is to be the one protected all the time. I figure that out of all of them, Hayden would be the least likely to turn me over if we got caught.

As we turn a corner, suddenly, a green-garbed Gerudo comes into view.

Minwe.

"Put me down," Nabooru commands almost instanteously, her voice rising in volume. Callum obeys. We all shrink back, allowing Nabooru to approach Minwe alone.

"Minwe," Nabooru addresses her in a very formal tone, giving her a curt nod in recognition.

Minwe spins around like a whip at the voice.

"Nabooru," she says in recognition, though her voice is very unsure. It's impossible to tell whether she's happy to see her or angry.

For some reason my heart is starting to race. Something in my gut is telling me that something's not right.

Maybe Jezabel's not with Dinzra, but what if Minwe is?

"Stop her," I suddenly hiss between my teeth towards Callum. He turns his head back to give me a confused, but wary look.

"I must speak to the others immediately," Nabooru says in an authoritative manner. "Minwe, there are things I need to say, and I don't have much time to say them."

Minwe snaps her fingers, and an orange garbed Gerudo appears out of an adjoining hallway behind Minwe. Minwe's expression is instantly hard.

"Then you can say them to Dinzra," she almost growls.

Crap.

Their scimitars are out before I can even blink, and then everything erupts into chaos. All of the Sheikah leap from the shadows, save for Hayden, who I managed to grab a hold of by the collar and haul backwards. "No," I hiss. "We can't get caught."

The purple Gerudo lets loose a shrill whistle that echoes in the hallways, and the Fortress is suddenly filled with voices and shouts. A crowd of other Gerudo appear, and all I can do is watch as, within moments, most of our group is forced to surrender.

Nabooru lasts the longest. She took down five Gerudo, at once! In the end though, she too is forced to bow down in defeat.

I can see her looking around frantically. I know what she's looking for. She smiles when she doesn't find it, even in her predicament.

I did what I'm supposed to. I stayed out of sight. I let them protect me.

I feel like I shouldn't have.

More cries sound from behind us, as the rest of the Gerudo begin to clamber into the hallway. I snatch Hayden's wrist.

"Don't let go," I tell him quickly.

And with a bright explosion, we poof to the room above the Gerudo prison.

"Nabooru and the others..." Hayden says quickly as he catches his breath. The teleportation doesn't affect him. I had expected it to, I realize. It's been a while since I've worked with people who are also Sheikah.

"Believe me, I'd have gone out there with you if she had let me," I say with a determined expression. "But we can't do anything if we're kidnapped with them. We're going to have to rescue the captives and persuade the Gerudo to join us on our own. I'm technically breaking the rules by doing this, but I'm planning on totally obliterating them later and going to go save Nabooru and the others afterward. You in?"

Hayden stares at me.

"_We're_ going to persuade the _Gerudo_?"

"We don't have a choice," I say grimly.

"They're _Gerudo_. We're _Sheikah_. It doesn't work that way."

"For all I know, I could be Gerudo too," I shrug. "And we've got Jezabel and Christian and Blaze and the others. They can help."

"Your optimism is truly astounding."

"Pray to the Goddesses."

He gives me a nervous grin. "I suppose odds are I'm better off with you than alone. Count me in."

I give him an appreciative nod, before thrusting the trapdoor open and dropping into the prison...

...and landing right beside a pair of boots.

My eyes quickly move from the feet, along the body, to the face, identifying the person.

"Blaze," I breathe in horror.

There's dried blood all over him, and his tunic is torn and tattered. I can see dark purple-black bruises across his body, and on his face. There's blood smeared across his cheek from a cut on his lip and dripping from his nose.

His eyes open ever so slightly at the sound of my voice.

"Aeria...?"

Christian, Pike, Tom, John, and Damian sit beside him, watching me with fearful and yet hopeful eyes.

"What happened," I choke out, my voice thick with anger.

"Same thing they did to you," Damian says gravely. "They wanted to know where you'd gone, how you'd escaped."

Because of me.

He's like this _because of me_.

Rage flows through every cell of my body.

"I didn't tell him..." Blaze gets out between coughs. "Not one damn thing..."

"Rydin," I snarl.

"You weren't supposed to come back," Christian says in a low voice. I only just now notice his black eye. "You shouldn't..."

"I wasn't going to abandon you," I argue. "The only reason I ever left was because I was tricked. Even the Sages couldn't stop me from coming back."

"The Sages?" Tom cuts in. I nod. At the same time, Hayden drops from the ceiling. Everyone's eyes fall on me and him.

"Jezabel sent me back to the Sheikah Caverns," I explain. "I found Nabooru there, and Saria and Darunia. It took a while, but eventually Nabooru agreed with me. We've come to get you out."

"Where's Nabooru then?" John says sharply.

I avoid his gaze. "We had a little trouble getting in," I say quickly. "This is Hayden. He and nine other Sheikah are here to help."

"Nine?"

"With Nabooru," I add in an explanatory way.

"How do we take care of him?" Damian asks, gesturing towards Blaze. Blaze grits his teeth and puts on a determined expression.

"I can manage," he hisses painfully, slowly pulling himself up to his feet, but his knees buckle, and I manage to catch a hold of him around the waist. He's heavy, and I can't support him on my own, so Tom helps me from the other side.

"No, you can't," I say quietly. "Not like this."

"I'm not letting you go out there on your own," he argues, each word sounding as though forced from his body. His eyes begin to pale, and I cringe. "The entire time you were at the Castle, I was afraid you were dead. That's not going to happen again."

"You can't do anything in your condition," Christian points out grimly. "It would be best for you to stay and heal."

Blaze glares at him defiantly.

"Please," I practically beg. "Blaze, just trust me. As your best friend who's miraculously managed to survive this long, just trust me to keep it up a while longer. You need rest."

He looks up at Christian with an arched eyebrow.

"You're not letting her go out there alone, are you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Christian replies easily. I scowl slightly, and that seems to lighten Blaze's mood just a bit. I catch a glimpse of green coming back to his irises.

"Well, at least I know you'll keep her safe," he agrees with a sigh.

"What about us?" Pike demands. "You really think we're not going to go help too?"

"Um, if I may interject, I don't know if a giant group of people wandering around Gerudo Fortress is a brilliant idea..." Hayden interrupts. Pike rolls his eyes.

"We can fend for ourselves," he says confidently. Hayden doesn't look nearly so certain.

"What's the plan?" John asks.

"Well..." I answer, "It all depends...we're going to need a lot of luck..."

* * *

"It'll take a miracle to pull this off," Hayden mutters under his breath. "So we're looking for one Gerudo-"

"Her name's Jezabel," I interrupt.

"-out of possibly thousands." He gives me an incredulous look.

"There!"

Hayden stares at me in disbelief. Pike grins.

"Aeria defies the odds," he says in a grateful sort of way, as I point out the room in front of us, where Jezabel stands in the middle of a crowd. I can only imagine how I recognized her in that sea of red hair. "She tends to be pretty lucky. I mean, she's made it this far."

"Yeah, because we're so lucky to be here in the first place, " I roll my eyes. "Come on."

Christian grabs my wrist and pulls me back. "You said so yourself, you're unlucky," he says defensively, as he takes up a position in front of me.

I scowl, but allow him to lead the way.

We hardly even get a foot into the room when at least a dozen scimitars rip from their sheaths. Christian throws his arm in front of me. Hayden tries to duck down behind Pike, Tom, and John, although it's too late to hide the fact that he's Sheikah.

"Don't!" Jezabel says quickly, her voice anxious. Luckily for us, they listen. I let out my breath. "They're allies."

We receive several quizzical looks, some of which border on suspicious. My heart thumps unevenly.

"This is Christian, and Aeria," Jez introduces us. "They are Children of Destiny." She looks towards us and addresses us directly. "Show them," she says desperately.

Christian and I look at eachother for half a second, before outstretching our hands. The Triforce symbols glow especially bright due to their closeness.

A couple murmurs run through the room, and the scimitars lower slightly, but Hayden doesn't become any less jumpy. He still eyes them warily from behind the other three.

"Aeria has been living in Kakariko among the Sheikah for many years now," Jezabel continues. I cringe as several pairs of eyes suddenly narrow. "I was instructed by Dinzra herself to kidnap her and bring her back here, that she was an enemy, that the Sheikah were waging a war against us, and that that was what Nabooru had commanded. But I was captured. Only afterward did I realize that I was lied to." Her expression grows defiant as she speaks. "When I was taken into the Caverns, I met with Nabooru. It was Nabooru's purpose to protect Aeria and Christian, and not only that, but she was working alongside the Sheikah leader, Impa, to do so. Aeria is not an enemy, and the Sheikah are not against us. I have been misled, as have all of you. This has all been Dinzra's doing."

"Where is Nabooru?" comes a voice from the back of the crowd. "She left us here with Dinzra to go to the Caverns...wouldn't she have come back upon notice of Dinzra's nature?"

"Nabooru has been nothing short of loyal to our protection," Christian answers diplomatically. He seems calmer than Hayden, although I guess he doesn't have as much reason to be afraid. Still though, I notice that he never removes his arm from in front of me. "I assure you that, could she have returned, she would have, but matters at the Caverns forced her to remain there."

"She's here," I burst out. Jezabel's eyes widen, and the sounds of several hushed voices can suddenly be heard. "She came with me. I came to help Christian and the others escape from Dinzra, and she came with me to make sure that Dinzra was well taken care of. But Dinzra caught her, and is holding her within the Fortress."

"Dinzra has her own followers," Jezabel says with a slightly worried voice. "If Dinzra spoke against Nabooru, many would take her side."

"That's why we need all the help we can get," I say grimly. "I won't ask for your protection or any more help than is necessary." Christian raises an eyebrow, and gives me a look that clearly asks, "Do you really think I'm going to listen?" I try to ignore it. "All I ask is that we temporarily join together to save Nabooru."

"And don't kill us," Hayden mumbles under his breath, quietly enough (luckily) so that none of the Gerudo hear. I give Pike a quick, suggestive look, and he stomps on Hayden's foot. Hayden lets out a silent groan of pain.

"A friend of Nabooru's is a friend of ours," says one of the other red-garbed Gerudo beside Jezabel. She holds herself high, looking older and much more authoritative than Jez. Maybe she doesn't look fully confident, but she's willing. That's all we need. Her eyes suddenly flash with a combination of eagerness and anticipation. "We will fight with you. And if you don't object, we may do more than our fair share."

"Trust me, there are no objections," Pike emphasizes. This seems to please her even further.

"They'll have taken her to the throne room, I'm sure of it," the leader says, her expression determined. "We'll need to move quickly. We don't have much time if we want to keep the element of surprise."

"Too late."

I jump at the booming voice coming from behind us, and as my head whips around towards it, my heart stops dead.

The red-haired man is there, grinning at us like a madman. Behind him is an ocean of orange and green-garbed Gerudo.

There's no transition. I don't even realize what's happening until everyone is already shouting and racing towards one another. It doesn't register in my mind fast enough for me to react. The red-haired man just stands there, staring. Staring at me.

I couldn't move if I tried. I'm frozen in horror.

"Run!" Jezabel screams as she flies past us.

I can't.

But it doesn't matter. There's a flash of bright light, and all of a sudden, the world disappears.

We slam back onto the ground in the room above the prison. My eyes dart around wildly at all the faces. We're all here...

But how did we get here?

Hayden suddenly lets out a groan of pain, before lying limp against the stone floor, and realization hits me.

"You didn't," I whisper breathlessly as my stomach drops.

"What's wrong with him?" Pike asks me, eyes wide. "What happened?"

"He teleported all of us," I say, staring at Hayden in disbelief. I've only just learned about the negative effects maybe an hour ago, and now to actually see them... "It's the magic, it's wearing him down. He can't go anywhere like this, we have to take care of him."

Hayden's face is white as sheet in his unconsciousness. My heart's thumping way too fast to be healthy at this point.

"I can watch over him," Pike volunteers, his face nearly as pale. "I'll be no use to you in a fight, it's probably better I stay."

"But what if they come here?" Christian asks. "You said so yourself, you can't do anything here all by yourself if it comes to a fight."

Pike's face turns a little green, but his expression remains determined.

"Just go," he chokes out. "I'll manage."

I look at him nervously. He can't manage. I'll give him credit for his bravery, but he wouldn't have a chance.

Tom seems to be of the same mind. "I'll stay with him," he says firmly. "You'll have enough to get by if you stay together. The three of you can handle yourselves. I'll stay back just in case."

I become a tiny bit less worried. Pike's mouth twitches into the very slightest of awkward smiles, still masked by his terror.

"Do we know the way to the throne room?" John cuts in, changing the topic. His knuckles are white around the hilt of the sword strapped to his waist.

"I remember," Christian says darkly, and as his expression grows even more grim, I notice once more the dark purple bruise around his eye. He meets my gaze, and I watch him with concern, but he breaks eye contact quickly. "Come on, this way."

And then we're running.

I swallow hard as we follow the same path that I traveled with Jezabel not more than a day ago. How Christian can be managing is beyond me (my body istill/i hurts), but he doesn't say a word. We form a similar formation to that I had been in with the Sheikah, Christian leading the way and John taking up the rear, creating a protective bubble in the middle for me. I'd voice my disapproval, but at this point I really don't think it matters.

We suddenly pull up short.

"Guards," Christian mutters under his breath, following up with a string of curses.

"How many?" John asks in a whisper.

"Two."

I blink. "What color uniform are they wearing?"

Christian gives me an are-you-kidding-me? look. I roll my eyes.

"If it's purple, we can take them. Orange and green might be evenly matched. White, and we're dead."

"You know this how?"

I smile with a smug air. "My astute talent of observation."

"Hey smart one," he says glibly, "Doesn't matter how well they fight, if they see us they'll call the masses and we'll all be dead."

I give him my fiercest glare, but he ignores me with an irritated sigh. "Now if we could distract them..."

At the word 'distract', my fairy slingshot is automatically in my hand. I release a deku nut across the hallway and into a wooden crate that explodes on impact.

Christian's head turns towards me in slow-motion, his expression mingled with disbelief.

"Are you insa-"

"Shh!" John cuts him off, as the Gerudo guards shoot each other a wary glance. One of them nods her head quickly before they take off towards the source of the sound.

"It worked," I whisper smugly. "Come on, before they come back!"

Christian mutters several incomprehensible phrases under his breath, but refusing to let me lead, grabs my arm and hauls me behind him. I scowl. Once more, I'm stuck in the middle. As if I haven't had years of training to defend myself...

John and I slip inside the room, and Christian quietly closes the door behind us. I try to ignore the chills running up and down my spine as I'm instantly reminded of the last time I was here. _Deep breaths, Aeria..._

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" comes an easily recognizable voice from the side of the dimly lit room. Nabooru's hard gaze is upon me, her expression a mixture of horror and anger. She and the group of Sheikah I'd arrived with are tied up in a circle, hands behind their backs.

"Rescuing you," I reply easily as I draw my sword and cut through the rope. "You're welcome."

The group unwinds themselves from their bonds, wringing their blister-covered wrists as they do so. John and Christian help them escape the tight knots, and as Nabooru rises, I begin to see the anxiousness in her eyes.

"I want you three to leave immediately," she says firmly. "Get out of the Fortress, and when you do, run as far from the desert as you can."

"What about Blaze and the others?" I cut in immediately. "What about Rydin? And where's Dinzra?"

"Dinzra left towards the dungeons not 5 minutes ago," Callum says grimly as he rises to his feet. My heart drops into my stomach. Pike, Tom, Hayden, Blaze, and Damian are all back there...

"I'm going to take care of Dinzra," Nabooru growls, and there's a flash in her eyes as she says the name. "We'll get the others, but you two need to leave. _Now_."

"Something's wrong," Christian says suddenly, his tone grave and his expression alert. "Nabooru, what is it?"

I look from him back to Nabooru, and indeed, she is a lot more on edge than she was when we'd first entered the fortress. There's something else.

"There isn't time to explain," she says quickly. "Run. Run as fast as you can. Don't go into any other rooms but the main hallway, and don't stop. We'll follow once the others are safe." As we stand there, absorbing this information, she becomes even more anxious. "Go now!" she practically screams.

"Come on," Christian speaks in a low voice in my ear, and with a brief hesitant look towards Nabooru and the other Sheikah, I turn on heel and follow him and John out of the throne room.

As soon as we get back into the hallway, we're running. We veer left down the hallway, ignoring all the screaming echoing through the walls of the Fortress around us. "We have to follow this hallway to the end," Christian tells us as we sprint. He draws his sword as we go. "John, come up here. Aeria, stay behind us. Anything gets in your path and you cut it down, understand?"

"I can take care of myself, damn it," I growl, clenching my sword tightly in my hand. I reach down with one hand to the pouch at my waist, quickly unstrapping it. Navi zips out easily, matching our pace as she flies beside my head.

"Finally!" she practically screams as she zooms out into the air. I ignore her, saving my energy for running, not talking. "Now don't get any stupid ideas," she warns me instantly. "You listen to Nabooru, you hear me? You run. Don't try to be brave and fight, you just run."

"I know," I hiss irritably. Because it's all about keeping me safe. No, that's not right. It's all about keeping the Triforce safe. About the stupid little triangle on my hand. Not about the lives of other people - just the triforce.

The thought almost makes me want to turn right back around and head straight back to the dungeons, but this time I know Nabooru's not kidding. Whatever the something else is that we're running from, it's got to be something really bad to put that look of fear into Nabooru's eyes. So I keep sprinting on, refusing to let myself question orders.

As we pass an adjoining hallway, I suddenly realize that's John's stopped running and is now frozen in place behind me. I stop dead in my tracks, and Christian notices just a moment after me.

"You can't stop, John!" Christian shouts, coming back to where he stands. I move lithely to where he stands, heart pumping even more furiously than ever. "You can't just-" he lets the sentence drop off, and his eyes widen as he looks down the perpendicular hallway.

As I follow his gaze, my eyes fall upon a lone figure.

Rydin.

He stares at us for a moment, clearly debating his odds. 3 to 1 isn't exactly promising, and you can see the cogs click in his head as he realizes this. While we stand paralyzed, rooted to the ground, he shoots us a malicious grin, before taking off running in the opposite direction.

"Ignore him," Christian gets out shakily, his chest rising and falling with each pronounced breath. "He isn't going to take us all at once, just let him go."

Navi hums nervously beside my ear, and I can't help but admit that I'm all too willing to let him go. But John remains transfixed.

"It's him," he says in horror. "It's him."

"Let Rydin go," I beg him, my eyes flickering to meet Christian's as I do so.

John's expression turns slowly from fear into fury. "It's him," he repeats, his voice now full of venom. "That son of a bitch killed my dad!"

With a cry of anger, he suddenly barrels down the adjacent hallway where Rydin had just taken off. Christian doesn't move for a moment, completely stunned. I meet his gaze once more.

Then I take off after John.

I don't care what Nabooru says, I can't leave John alone with him.

Christian comes to his senses shortly after. "Aeria!" he shouts from about ten feet behind me. "Aeria, stop!"

I refuse to listen to him, instead calling to John with similar pleas. "John, don't do it! He's too strong, come back!"

"You _idiot_, Nabooru said to get out now!" Navi screams shrilly in my ear. "There is something here beyond anything we can control, that's why she wants you out!"

"Well, hopefully I won't run into it!" I answer defiantly, whacking at her with my hand. She dodges easily, but blows a wet raspberry at me irritably.

Rydin follows the hallway to the very end, all the way up to a giant wooden door, throwing himself inside with John close behind. As I reach the doorway, I throw the door open yet again without a second though.

"Aeria, don't go in there!" Christian shouts once more from behind me, but I ignore it.

_Nabooru's going to kill me, _I think wryly to myself.

And with that final thought, I slip inside.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

I'm really thankful Navi's with me.

The room inside is dark, as though underground. Thanks to Navi's light, I can manage to see about a two foot radius around me, but it doesn't help me too much. I take a couple of hesitant steps forward, very, very slowly creeping so as not to make a sound. My senses are fully alert. Rydin could be anywhere in here.

A hand falls on my shoulder, and my heartbeat explodes, but I manage to hold back the scream threatening to rip from my throat.

"It's me," Christian growls in a low, rough voice. His hand entwines itself within mine, gripping it tightly. "I said not to come in here," he says irritably. "Now stay close."

Believe me, that's fine with me. Place is giving me the creeps.

I follow him carefully, treading as noiselessly across the floor as I can.

Suddenly the entire room becomes filled with light - the chandelier above us is suddenly engulfed by flames, as are the torches along the walls, significantly brightening the area. Christian and I stand in the center of the circular room, and as we try to absorb our surrounding, the two doors on either side of the room are suddenly locked by iron bars.

Rydin stands near the door on the far side of the room, a grin across his face. An unconscious form lies crumpled at his feet.

John!

"What'd you do to him?!" I demand. I start to move towards him, but Christian pulls me back, his eyes wary. Rydin's lips curl even further as he begins to circle us.

"Smart move," he says to Christian, who clenches his jaw as he's addressed. "You've learned since last time. I'll be honest, I was surprised you let her out of your sight again after what happened at the Castle." Christian breathes deeply, and I watch as Rydin's eyes flicker to his blackened eye. "Clever, and yet risky to go against yourself and send her away without knowledge of where she was going. I suppose it's been your protection that's kept her alive all this long while."

Sure, give him all the credit.

My eyes narrow, and it doesn't escape his notice. "And of course, you my dear," he adds, acknowledging me directly. "You're what it's all about, aren't you? Strange, mysterious, brave little girl with a title to her name already. So young...so much potential..." He chuckles to himself as he continues to stride around us. "Just as beautiful as your mother."

My heart stops dead.

Christian's hand automatically tightens on mine. My throat constricts, making it harder for me to speak. "What do you know about my mother?" I demand, my voice quavering with anger and uncertainty.

Rydin continues to laugh under his breath, ignoring my question. "Isn't it funny that you shouldn't remember anything, still don't know anything, not even about the people around you," My heart begins to thump unevenly. "10 long years before Impa told you what that was on your hand, wasn't it? I should've suspected it earlier - a burn scar, how absurd - and yet, because you didn't know better, neither did I. She lied to you once, for your protection. What's to stop her from lying again?"

"Shut up," I growl. This only amuses him further.

"And your situation too. How ironic, that you should have the same upbringing as the last Hero of Time. Being raised as a child under the protection of Kokiri Forest, growing up as a Kokiri without a fairy, and then leaving the forest at the same age with none but the exact same fairy as your companion!"

My mind blanks. Navi can't be...

Rydin absorbs my expression almost immediately. "She didn't tell you that, did she?" he asks, even more amused. "An entire lifetime of experience as guardian over a Hero of Time that you didn't know about!"

My eyes rise to where Navi's hovering.

She glares at Rydin with an expression of utmost loathing, shaking in the air as she flutters.

Could he be telling the truth? Then again, should I trust this man at all?

"Don't listen to him," Christian growls under his breath. "He's trying to turn you against them. It doesn't matter what happened before, she's always been there for you."

That's not an answer.

Unsettled as my mind is, I try and put it behind me.

"And you, voice of wisdom," Rydin adds, practically exploding with malicious glee. "We've been keeping tabs on you for a long while. Who do you think intercepted your letter before it reached Impa?" He takes a moment to let that information sink in before continuing. "So tell me, how does it feel to be replaced by her before even your first day on the job?"

I hear Christian's breath catch, and it's the last straw.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to him that way!" I shout furiously, and without thinking I hurl one of my throwing stars towards him.

To my utter shock he catches it between his fingers.

"Very brave," he says in a low voice. "But very foolish."

I barely see his hand flick, and the throwing star go flying through the air, embedding itself in Christian's shoulder. My heart skips a beat, and he groans on impact.

My hand finds his arm and clutches it tightly as I watch him with worry. He simply grits his teeth and grabs the weapon, giving it a huge heave and ripping it from his skin. It lands with a metallic clunk on the floor.

"I'm sure it must be very hard for you, having to watch all the people you care about get hurt," Rydin says calmly. "Watching the people around you die. I'm sure we could come to some sort of arrangement for their protection...a trade, perhaps? You come with me willingly, and I might be able to let your friends go. It would probably also make your experience less painful."

"You won't touch her!" Christian suddenly snarls. The corners of Rydin's lips twitch into a broad, evil grin.

"I don't need to."

And then, two tiny, glowing black orbs appear in the palms of his hands, growing rapidly and sparking with white lightning. We watch, completely stunned, they coalesce, and all of a sudden, the giant ball of energy comes hurtling towards me.

I couldn't have dodged it if I'd tried.

It hits me square in the chest, and I let out a cry of pain as I slam backwards onto the ground. Christian's at my side in seconds, trying to help sit me up. I wince as I realize that the sizzling sound I hear are my clothes burning from the heat of the spell.

"You see," Rydin laughs, "At first, when I discovered Twinrova in the Shadow Temple, I thought nothing of it. I realized that her power might have been so strong that it kept her here as a ghost, and the Shadow Temple is, naturally, the residence of such beings. When I realized exactly who you were in the Caverns, my first instinct was to have you destroyed. But luckily, you escaped me, and ran straight into the Shadow Temple to Twinrova. It gave me an idea."

My fingers grip the Master Sword tightly as he speaks. Christian carefully drapes his arm over my shoulder for support, glaring at Rydin all the while.

"I worked with Twinrova, promising that I would let you live and try and get you to heal her, in exchange for power. The witches are like I am - they follow no one. Their bargains are made of their own accord, and unless there is something they need, they aren't the kind to make deals. But I had leverage, and I used it. When they came back, I was given the power of the dark arts, more power than even I could have dreamed of."

That's why he was so strong back at the Castle. That's why Nabooru wanted us to get out. She didn't know about Rydin until she was captured. And once she found out, she knew we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves.

Looks like she was right.

"So now, I believe we are at what is called the finale," he concludes. "Decisions, decisions...should I kill you first and get it over with, or should I make you watch him die, do you think?"

I snarl in rage and charge forward with my sword held high, but pain suddenly explodes in my head and I scream in pain once more as the world suddenly fades from my vision...

_"Momma... I'm scared..."_

_I'm just a little girl, snuggled atop a woman's skirts from atop of a large canopy bed. My mother._

_I can hear the shouts outside the Castle, and the sounds of metal colliding. I don't know who they are or what they want, but I know that they're coming._

_"It's all right, Aeria. Everything's going to be okay," my mother assures me, stroking my hair. But even as she does so, her other hand begins to clench itself into a fist. I look up to read her expression, but I can't make out her face...it's just a blur..._

_"Where's Dad?" I ask, my voice trembling._

_"He's calling the Sages for help," she answers me gently. "You remember Impa, Nabooru, Ruto, Saria, and Darunia right?" I nod. "He's bringing them here to make sure nothing happens to anyone."_

_There's a giant thud against the Castle walls, and the screaming gets louder. I bury my face in my mother's chest, hiding in the shelter of her arms. "I want it to go away," I whimper._

_She holds me closer, tightening her embrace. "I know, sweetheart," she says with a sigh, unable to hide all of her own worry. "I know..."_

I can't open my eyes to see as I first come back to reality. The only thing I can hear are a pair of boots hitting the ground.

When my eyes do finally open, the first thing I see are pair of bright red eyes.

My heart stops dead.

It's the man from the Temple of Time.

My hand flies to my scar of its own accord, and I scramble back away from him as fast as I can, focusing on trying to breathe.

"It hurts, doesn't it," Rydin sneers. "Remembering. All those memories, locked up inside you."

"Leave her alone!" Christian shouts as I pull myself shakily back to my feet, at my side once more.

My entire body is trembling.

My mom...

My mom and my dad both...we knew the Sages...we were in the Castle...

If I knew the Sages, why don't they remember me?

"Curious..." Rydin muses to himself. "Very curious..."

Christian glares at him expectantly. My eyes flicker back and forth between Rydin and the man with the red eyes.

I don't understand the feelings processing in my mind right now. I can't understand what it is.

But I know him.

Not just from the Temple of Time. Not from my dreams. From somewhere else, hidden deep in the recesses of my mind...

How do I know him?

"How strange indeed," Rydin says once more. "There's a very strong wall around your mind, and yet, instead of strengthening that wall, the presence of my friend here seems to weaken its defenses drastically. Your mind has been blocked, keeping such traumatic memories of your past in from you, shut behind closed doors...yet my friend helps you to unlock these."

My eyes study the red-eyed man once more, in depth. He's still hidden mostly by his cloak, but I can make out some details. He's dressed entirely in black, and his skin is dark, as though permanently a shadow. I remember his face; the twisted grin, the dark bangs falling into his deep crimson eyes. I know that face...

His grip tightens ever-so-slightly on his ebony sword, and that's when I see it.

It's the Master Sword.

An identical copy, only it's all black.

My mind suddenly jerks into awareness.

"Link," I blurt, my eyes wide with confusion and fear.

His head suddenly snaps up, and his expression becomes murderous. His lips curl to reveal his teeth, bared in a snarl. Christian stares at me with a furrowed brow, before looking towards him, and then back to me.

Rydin looks like he's about to say something, but the red-eyed man's sword suddenly flies out to the side, right in front of him. His mouth hastily falls shut as the red-eyed man makes his way towards us, slowly and purposefully.

Christian pulls me back ever-so-slightly behind him. He holds his sword carefully, his expression very tense. I shift my own sword nervously in my grip.

He stops within two feet of us, his sword pointed towards me. He does not strike, but Christian remains wary even so.

"You," he addresses me, his voice as rough and cruel as I remember it. He growls as he finishes. "You will not call me by that name."

This time, there's no rush of pain in my head. The only warning I'm given is a sudden wave of light-headedness before I slip out of consciousness once more.

_"You have to take her and run. There's no other choice."_

_It's a man's voice. A very familiar voice. I can't see his face...I don't see anything but black...but I know that voice. Where do I know that voice from...?_

_"What's going on?" My mother...she sounds so worried..._

_"It's him," he says, letting out a groan of frustration. "They want Ganondorf back. You know as well as I do, the seal's gotten weaker every day...they're breaking through, I don't know how, but they are, and now they're looking for the final key to setting him free."_

_"They won't be able to. You've taken him before. You've beaten them all before. They have to kill you to break it, and they need more than that. They need us both. We can take them together, they won't be able to win!"_

_His voice is grave._

_"They don't need us anymore. They can get both of what they need from us from one person. Someone much smaller, much younger...and much easier to take than us."_

_I hear my mother's breath catch in horror._

_"They...they can't possibly...how would they...but we've kept her hidden..."_

_"I don't know," he says in a low voice. "But we can't let them find her."_

"His name is Dark Link." I awaken to Rydin's voice, barely supported by Christian. His teeth are gritted in pain, and as I feel a warm droplet of blood land on my arm, I realize he's holding me with his injured arm. I right myself immediately, hoping to ease the strain on his shoulder. He lets out a small sigh of relief.

Rydin's expression is grave now, neither filled with cruel amusement nor hatred. Dark Link now stands at his side once more. "You know him well, I suppose," he says in a neutral tone. "After he tracked the Prince down at the Castle and headed you off at the Temple of Time. But perhaps," he continues, his expression becoming that of mock-innocence, "That's not the only reason he's so familiar to you."

He knows something.

Dammit, what the hell does he know?!

"But I believe that we still have business to take care of."

The smirk comes back. My fingers grip my sword tightly in my hand, ready to strike at any inclination.

Christian notices, and attempts to push me further behind him, but I hold my ground. He gives me a warning glance, his eyes smoldering.

"I'll give you one last chance," Rydin says diplomatically, though I can see excitement sparking in his coal black eyes. "Come with me now, and you won't suffer nearly as greatly. I'll spare you the sight of watching him die."

Blood pounds through my veins as I feel myself being consumed by fury. My hand's started shaking, but I don't bother controlling it.

Christian's expression is alarmed now, and his hand slips from mine to take a more controlling hold of my wrist. "No," he whispers anxiously.

"I'd listen to your little friend," Rydin jeers. "You aren't able to take care of yourself on your own. You never have been." His eyes dance even more, and his slanted grin broadens. "Otherwise you might still be with your mommy and daddy, now, wouldn't you?"

That does it.

I break out from Christian's grasp and throw myself at Rydin with a feral snarl that I'd never dreamed myself capable of.

His sword meets mine as though expecting my attack. I don't notice Dark Link coming down on me from behind until Christian's there, blocking his blow.

"Fool boy," Dark Link hisses.

"I've got a little marking on my hand proving the opposite," Christian retaliates, before driving him back and drawing him into battle.

As they fight, I draw my own sword back, hurling it towards Rydin with all my might. He blocks it once more, his face inches from mine between the blades.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that it won't be long before you see them again?" he grins evilly.

My blood boils under my skin.

"You unbelievable son of a bitch!" I yell, balling up my other fist and smashing it into the side of his face. He stumbles back slightly, blood now streaming from the side of his forehead, but he doesn't stop grinning. He charges me, slamming his blade into mine, and then kicking me in the gut while I'm open. The air in my lungs is forced out as I slam into the floor.

Christian's faring about as well as I am. Dark Link slams him into the doors opposite of those we came in, breaking them open. They both vanish into the other room. As Navi comes to hover near Rydin once more, I shake my head. "Help him," I order her - and for once, she doesn't argue.

"Bet you wish Sheik was back to bail you out again, don't you?" Rydin laughs, stabbing forward. I roll over just in time to dodge his blade, practically launching myself onto my feet. I duck as he swipes at my head.

Sheik. I could practically laugh. He wouldn't be so quick to taunt if he only knew.

And seeing as this is the end for one of us, I don't see anything wrong in telling him.

"What makes you so sure he isn't?" I retort with a grin of my own, focusing on the idea of Sheik as much as I can without transforming. Rydin's expression is caught off-guard for once. Then, when I feel the triforce symbol on the back of my hand begin to burn as my eyes flash red, I watch as his own eyes become filled with shock, and then fury.

"You..."

He comes at me with a loud cry of anger, his blade suddenly sparking with white lightning. Enraged, he attacks relentlessly, and I'm driven to the defensive. As I block his sword with mine, his fist comes flying into my gut, slamming me all the way into a column across the room.

He _is_ stronger.

Maybe taunting him back wasn't such a good idea.

I grimace as I pull myself upright again, and as he comes towards me at an impossibly fast speed, I barely manage to throw up my sword in time to block his. I kick at his sword hand and quickly dart behind him, slamming the hilt of my sword into the back side of the joint at his elbow.

I hear the crack just before he lets out a howl of pain and wheels around to punch me across the face with his good hand. I go flying into the air, landing in a sprawled position on the floor once more.

I look up at him through the blood leaking from my a cut on my forehead, grabbing my sword and attempting to pull myself to my feet, but he kicks me in the side before I can manage. I cry out in pain as I hit another column, causing it to crumble and break into rubble.

"You know, I'm actually glad it's you," he says suddenly, a maniacle hint coming to his bloodied grin. I struggle to get to my feet once more, but he raises his good hand and lightning shoots from his fingertips. I give another cry as it wraps itself around me, and he lifts me into the air. The pain doesn't stop as I hover.

Farore, it hurts!

"You see," he says amusedly, coming closer as I writhe in pain. "Even all you've taken from me can't amount to what I've taken from you."

I glare at him.

I don't have a clue what he's talking about, but even so, I don't think I could ever hate someone as much as I hate this man right now.

I'll kill him. I swear to Din, Nayru, and Farore, I will kill him.

And then I'm flying.

I go soaring through the air into the other room, crashing against the cold stone floor.

I hear the sound of swords clanging once more before I hear a shout of pain. When I open my eyes, all I see is Christian.

"He disappeared," he says breathlessly as he helps me to my feet. "I got him, and he just vanished...he's gone..."

"Gone, yes," Navi says as she flies towards us, her voice a warning. "But dead...not nearly."

The large doors of the main room suddenly explode outwards, showering us with pieces of splintered wood and metal. Rydin stands in the doorway, now holding his sword in his good hand.

"Good," he laughs cruelly. "Then I have you all to myself."

I take a couple steps backwards, raising my sword and preparing myself, when the back of my heel hits something and I almost trip over my own feet.

Tripping to my own death. That's a way to be remembered. I groan inwardly, looking down towards the source of my almost embarrassing doom.

A pedestal.

Just like the one in the Temple of Time.

Are there supposed to be two pedestals?

I look up towards Christian, searching for answers, but his eyes are filled with just as much doubt as I'm feeling.

"You've noticed our little development, I see," Rydin says. "The Dark Lord is a brilliant man. Here - the very place he hails from, where no one would ever suspect what he was doing - he built a copy of the Pedestal of Time." His eyes flash. "An _exact _copy."

I don't care how brilliant the Dark Lord is. I don't care what's been built.

This man knows about my parents, knows something I don't. This man threatened my friends.

This man is going to pay.

I charge forward once more, this time with Christian at my heels.

Rydin blocks with his sword and kicks me to the side easily, before hitting Christian full-on with another ball of dark energy, sending him flying across the room. I spring up once more, meeting his blade with mine.

"A door between the two realms," he continues in a rough voice, licking the blood from his lips. "And every door has its key."

Suddenly, the Master Sword is wrenched from my grasp, surrounded by the same sort of white lightning that carried me into this room. I watch as it goes flying through the air, landing neatly in the pedestal.

Determined, I ball up my fists and attack Rydin with everything I've got, but he wrenches my arm behind my back. Hard.

I hear the pop before I feel it.

"You know, I was thinking I'd just kill you," he growls in my ear as I scream. "What the Dark Lord doesn't know won't hurt him - it's only a few drops I need - but I think this will be more fun."

I struggle, but his blade rises to my throat.

"Ah ah ah," he chides. I watch as Christian attempts to get to his feet, very shakily. His eyes rise to meet mine, and are suddenly filled with horror. "You don't want me to change my mind."

"Get your hands off of me," I growl. This seems to amuse him even further.

"I thought you'd like to know before you die," he says, voice dripping with malice.

I relent, though I can't help but become more and more furious.

"Your father fought very bravely," he whispers. "I can't say it wasn't expected of him, but he did. And your mother, what a brilliant woman...were it not for her one oversight, I would never have guessed it was you."

"What are you talking about," I hiss, struggling once more, but he stops me roughly.

"They didn't know," he chuckles softly. Christian advances towards us, sword raised cautiously, not wanting to send Rydin over the edge. "Her last gift to you, the protection you carried for the last several years, didn't affect me. I remembered your name. I remembered who you were. I simply believed you were dead, along with the others." He laughs once more. "Why do you think I'm the only one who remembers?"

I growl ferociously before I go flying across the room, landing just beside the pedestal.

Rydin begins to laugh even louder. "Why do you think you _don't_ remember?"

My eyes widen.

It wasn't a bump on the head that did it.

It was him.

"I'll kill you!" I scream.

The Master Sword is right there...

Christian throws himself at Rydin, attacking him with all his might.

"What are you waiting for?" Rydin cackles, throwing Christian back. Christian launches back up to his feet, assaulting him with renewed passion.

What _am_ I waiting for?

That bastard stole my past from me!

I throw myself at the Master Sword, clenching both my hands around the hilt tightly.

"Aeria, no!" comes Navi's voice as I wrench the sword out of the Pedestal with all my might.

Suddenly the world becomes filled with blue light.

A trick.

I should have known!

"Well now," Rydin's laughter rings in my ears, the last thing I hear as the world starts to vanish in the pure blue light. "She'll get to see for herself."


	26. Chapter 25

Brief Author's Note: Wow, I'm so sorry it took so long!!! This next part gave me a severe case of writer's block, and I had to do a lot of tangling with the logistics of the plot to make sure everything fit together cleanly. It was one of those times where writing was like a giant wrestling match where I had to fight with every single word, but towards the end, I managed to haul the flow back, and so expect the next chapter to come much sooner! I realize it's a short chapter and more of a short scene, but once it's out, I'm sure I'll be able to bring it back so bear with me please :)

* * *

**Chapter 26**:

I'm thrust into a vortex of wind and light as Rydin and Christian fade away. I panic for a moment as I lose feeling of the ground and any stability I might have had.

"No!" I shout in frustration, reaching out towards the disappearing scene in front of me. "No, Christian!"

But it's too late. They're gone. Christian's with him. At least he has Navi. As uncomfortable as I am without her, it's good knowing he's not alone.

I am.

I try to scream, but the sound is drowned out by the roar of the wind. I squeeze my eyes shut to block out the blinding light, but even as I do I see it shift beneath my eyelids from blue to a dark, ugly red color, and suddenly my ears are filled with keening howls and high-pitched wails. The golden triangle on my hand begins to burn white-hot and I clutch my wrist tightly in pain.

This can't be right. I don't even know what this is, but whatever it is...

...something's very wrong...

Something flies out of nowhere and hauls me by the back of the collar roughly, and I yelp in surprise. "Shhh!" comes an urgent voice, as I'm thrown and slammed into the closest thing to ground there could be in this place. My eyes fly open.

There's no more screaming. Slowly, my hand begins to stop burning, and I look up to see an elderly man garbed in an elaborate orange robe.

"You're the new Hero of Time," he says curtly. I watch his eyebrows rise ever so slightly in disdain, as he speaks in an oddly familiar voice. "It seems we have a long ways to go."

I slowly pull myself to my feet, ignoring his comment. "Where am I?" I ask.

"The Sacred Realm," the old man replies, pacing slowly towards the center of the blue, circular room with his hands clasped behind his back.

As he walks, I turn and take in my surroundings. The room is...alive...somehow. A glowing, airy light coming from no definite source fills the space here, and the walls shift through various shades of blue. I take a step backwards to absorb the entire scene and almost trip over one of the six circular platforms bordering the room.

Tripping. Ha. That's what got me into this mess.

"So uh...I suppose this is just another one of those things that comes along with being the Hero of Time..."

The man chuckles under his breath. "In a way," he admits offhandedly. "Now I hope you'll excuse my actions, I'm afraid that the circumstances of our situation were far too dangerous for a proper introduction. I am Rauru, the Sage of Light."

Sage, sage, sage, how many sages can there be???

"You weren't with the others when Impa called the sages together," I say with an air of suspicion. But he only shakes his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot physically join them in their pursuits," Rauru says calmly, "but can only convene with them through means of an alternate manifestation. I believe you're familiar with the owl, Kaepora Gaebora."

That voice. Now I know where I've heard that voice.

"It's you..." I start and let the implications of that statement hang off.

"Surely you found something strange in the existence of a talking owl," Rauru smiled crookedly.

"Seeing talking owls is the least of my problems," I grin. "But it's never hurts to hear that you're not insane."

The ancient chuckles. "No, I suppose it doesn't," he admits. "But we get away from ourselves, and I'm afraid we don't have much time."

"Not much time?" I laugh nervously. "I thought that I controlled that!"

As he shakes his head, my spirits sink. "I'm afraid things are very different than they once were," he says grimly.

Dammit. I was hoping for at least something tried and true. Link, you bastard, how come you got it easy?

"You've already seen the portal into the Sacred Realm. You saw it the night you took up the Master Sword and accepted your role as the Hero of Time."

Accepted unwittingly, I could add, but I hold my tongue.

"When the Goddesses created the Sacred Realm, only one portal was designed so that the Triforce could only be reached through one means. The Pedestal of Time within the Temple of Time was created to bridge the gap between the two worlds, and form a link between the different times. It was the Hero of Time's sole way of passage throughout the time stream and the Sacred Realm."

"So when Link did this whole Hero thing, he went back and forth using this one Pedestal," I think aloud.

"Precisely."

"Then how did I get here?"

Rauru looks back towards the wall, where we must have come through. "Do you understand exactly what the Sacred Realm is?" I shake my head. "It's an alternate dimension from Hyrule. It is the housing place of the Triforce. If the discoverer of the Triforce claims it and has a pure heart, and the Triforce is whole, the Realm becomes a paradise. But, if his or her heart is not in balance, the Triforce splits, and the Realm becomes a place of evil."

"Ganondorf touched the Triforce, but his heart wasn't in balance," I recap. "So the Sacred Realm became a place of evil. But Link and Zelda locked him away, banishing him to the Sacred Realm, protecting Hyrule and leaving him to suffer."

The old sage turns his wisened eyes to meet my gaze. "Do you think he suffers?"

I stare back blankly. "Well...if the Sacred Realm is a place of evil...I can imagine even he would feel pain...and anger over his imprisonment..."

"The only thing he suffers is the limits of the Realm and the fact that he is imprisoned there. Evil doesn't bother Ganon." Rauru's mouth forms a hard line. "He's known as the King of Evil for a reason. I imagine that his anger and greed contorted him so much that he could no longer feel. No, he didn't suffer the evil of the Sacred Realm; he conquered it. He _organized_ it."

The implications slowly begin to sink in. "So you mean..." I drop off.

"The seal of the Sacred Realm protected Hyrule from Ganondorf temporarily," Rauru's eyes flash, "but by locking him there, we also put him away in a place where he could build up an essentially limitless army of evil and attack with a vengeance far greater than anything we could have imagined."

"You gave him endless resources and power," I stare, shocked.

"When we realized what we had done, we had no choice but to leave the seal in place," Rauru turns his back to me, his hand clenching his wrist tightly behind his back. "It was the only hope we had of keeping him from attacking and destroying all we had accomplished. If the seal was kept safe and unbroken, Ganondorf could never return, and the threat of his army would never become reality."

And the only way of reaching the Sacred Realm was via the Pedestal of Time and the Master Sword. The only way he could return would be through the Hero of Time. Which meant the seal would be well-protected.

Wait...

Oh Goddess...oh sweet Din, Nayru, and Farore...

"He built a portal," I breathe in horror.

"We didn't realize it until it was too late," Rauru answered mournfully. "Ganondorf could not pass through the portal - his replica could be described as a cheap knockoff of the Pedestal of Time, with only half the power. Still, it achieves its original design, as a passage. Though he was bound too strongly to the Sacred Realm to return, he realized he could send his minions, which he had borne in his imprisonment, through to Hyrule. He was clever. He waited and built up his forces under the radar until he was sure we would be unable to defend ourselves against the onslaught before he sent them through."

"And destroyed Castletown," I finish in realization.

"Exactly."

"But we're in the Sacred Realm," I add, glancing around the room quickly. My heartbeat quickens.

"That's why we don't have much time," Rauru says darkly, pacing towards me once more to place his hands on my shoulders. "This is the only place I have been able to retain power. I have been forced to live among Ganon and his minions, though it is a small sacrifice to pay to save Hyrule." My heart is now threatening to explode from my chest. "What you heard before were his armies. Your hand burned because of your proximity to the Dark Lord. That's the difficulty of your job. Here is where you are closer to Ganon than anywhere else. Here is where you are in the most danger." He sighs. "And yet here is where you need to be to carry out your duty as the Hero of Time."

I gulp.

I have to keep coming back.

To Ganon. To probable pain and suffering. Possibly death.

"Link didn't have this problem," I state tonelessly. "Did he."

"Without Ganondorf in charge, the Sacred Realm then was chaos," Rauru replies, avoiding directly answering my question. But I already know the answer. "I was able to retain power and control. Link was able to pass safely through."

"But I won't be able to pass through to the different worlds as easily huh," I mutter caustically. "How do I get back?"

Rauru's brow furrows. "The only way back to where you were is through the portal from which you came. But that'll be difficult."

I frown. "Why?"

"When free, Ganondorf spent his time attempting to create a portal to reach the Sacred Realm," the old man answers. "Now imprisoned, he spends his time attempting to make a way out."

I groan. "He's trying to open it from the other side." Rauru nods.

"Now-"

But he's cut off by an earth-shattering thud from somewhere outside the room. Fire explodes in my hand and I let out a cry of pain.

Oh Goddess. They're here.

"There's no time," Rauru breathes quickly. "There's no way I can get you back to the portal with them coming to investigate. I can only try to send you back through the main flow of time. If I can make a connection between the two portals..."

"WHAT?!" I demand.

"It's your only shot!" he shouts right back. "I can send you into the flow of time and through the other portal, I'm sure, and that should get you back!"

"And if it doesn't?!" I ask, eyes wide.

"You go straight to the Temple of Time, take the main portal!"

I open my mouth to argue once more, but that original blue light comes back, emanating from all around me and I'm lifted off of my feet.

Oh Farore, not again...

The light becomes blindingly bright and wind rushes all around me. The shouts and screams from outside the room become more muffled and dulled, and then it all just fades away.

Out of nowhere, the world jerks haltingly, and I'm thrust forward. I slam at breakneck speed into the ground.

The last thing I remember is sudden, consuming blackness.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Everything is white...

So bright...I feel like I'm floating...the air around me billows in a gentle, warm breeze and caresses my face...

Then I hear this soft tinkling noise...what is that?

Is that...laughter?

A child's laughter...?

It grows louder and louder in my ears, shrieks of delight and giggles in harmony with the peaceful sound of the wind, and I struggle to open my eyes...

My senses return to me slowly, and I become aware of the pain filling my body. I've hit something hard. It's a dulling, bruised pain though, which leads me to think that whatever induced it must have happened a while ago now...I don't know how long I've been out...or here...wherever here is.

With a muffled groan I force myself onto my back, instantly recognizing the rays of light and heat upon my eyelids as sunlight. My fingers brush against the surface I'm laying on, finding (strangely enough), not hard rock, but soft, springy grass...I must've hit the ground pretty fast...

I hear a rustling from a little ways a way, coming closer...and then a high-pitched gasp. I strain harder to open my eyes, but even as I try I become suddenly aware of a warm, wet sensation making its way across my torso and oozing profusely from my back.

Footsteps...small but quick footsteps...

There's a light touch on my shoulder, and I hear a child's voice...

"Hello? Hello? You okay lady?"

I move my lips to respond, but the voice that comes out is much more strained than I thought it'd be...instead, a muffled murmur escapes my mouth, rather than the words I'd tried to say.

The kid impatiently lifts one of my eyelids, and I catch a small glimpse of a bright-eyed little girl. "You don't look so good," she says matter-of-factly, before she removes her hand and my eyes slip closed again. "You okay???"

I inhale deeply and force the air through my mouth again, this time accomplishing a weak croak. "Yeah," I groan. "Never better."

"Hmmph." I manage to open my eyes the slightest bit and I watch as the girl makes a skeptical face and crosses her arms. "You're doing that sarcastic thing. I know what that is. Daddy does it all the time. It means you're saying something but you don't mean it."

The corner of my lips twitches into a small smile. Astute little thing.

"You stay right here. I'm gonna go get help." She takes off.

As if I can do anything else.

I lay limply against the grass, closing my eyes more and trying to ignore the feeling of weakness washing over my body. My eyelids grow even heavier, and I find myself losing focus on anything. The world begins to dull and turn dark.

I feel the sensation of being lifted just before I ease back into unconsciousness. The last thing I see is a forest shade of green.

* * *

_Everything's cold. Numb. Lifeless._

_I'm going to die._

_There's no doubt about it._

_Everyone's dead._

_Bodies litter the floor. I can't identify their faces, but every single one of them shoots another icy pang through my chest._

_I knew them. I knew them and I loved them._

_Blood stains my skirts, my hands, the entire floor, and I feel like puking, but something tells me to keep going and hide. The servant's corridor is the nearest exit I have, so I make a break for it._

_A voice comes from above. Someone's standing at the top of the staircase. I duck behind a column._

_"They're dead," the cold voice sneers. "Both of them. Neither of them was prepared for the attack. The seal is broken, and the King has returned, to greater power than ever before."_

_My heart is pounding harder than ever, but I manage to keep silent._

_A deep, terrifying voice echoes in the hall, and I feel a tremor of cold run down my spine._

_"It is not complete. It is not mine." His displeasure is apparent. "Where are the other pieces?"_

_"My lord..." the other voice replies anxiously. "I don't understand how this can be..."_

_"Their blood lives on in another," the deeper voice growls. "Through sacrifice they have temporarily denied my victory."_

_He pauses and my breath catches. As quietly as I can, I slide the secret door open._

_Just before I manage to close it, I hear him bellow._

_"Find the child!"_

_The voice echoes in my ears, only now I'm not a little girl hidden in the servant's corridors._

_No. I'm a big girl now._

_And big girls don't really find it as easy to hide._

_Especially standing right in the middle of an open hallway._

_I feel a tugging on my leg and look down. There's the little girl, hugging me and shaking...she's terrified..._

_Who is she?_

_She looks up at me with bright eyes...bright blue eyes...they're so familiar..._

_Why are they familiar?  
_

_I match the voice to the shadow standing at the top of the grand staircase. He's huge. But his entire image is blurred. I can't make out his face._

_I go cold._

_Despite the fact the this whole room has been transformed into a fiery hellhole, I feel like my heart's been frozen into ice._

_He's walking down the steps, coming towards us._

_We have to get out._

_This is not the place._

_The whole world blurs and fades into nothingness. The little girl is no longer with me. All there is is this white light..._

_But he's still here._

_I look up at him but I still can't make out a face. He's so close now, but all I can see are his eyes. These horrible red eyes._

_His sword flies forward, and I can't avoid it. It slides through my stomach easily._

_Goddess it hurts!_

_"Fool girl," he says, laughing at me as I clutch the blade in my gut._

_"Your time has run out."_

My eyes fly open and I find myself breathing heavily, drenched in cold sweat, my hand (as usual) clutching my non-existent wound.

I realize I'm lying on a very soft bed. The room is airy and light, from the large windows that cover the walls. Everything is white, and I can see elaborate columns making their way up to the high ceiling.

I recognize it immediately. I've been here before.

Hyrule Castle.

"Christian!" I shout urgently, bolting upright and tossing aside my covers. I could ask a thousand questions, and all of them flash through my mind at once. What happened? How did I get here? Did we win? What happened to Rydin? How did I get out of the time stream?

But only two questions persist in capturing my mind's focus. Where's Christian, and is he all right?

I clumsily stagger towards the doorway, dragging half of my bedsheets with me. This time, I could care less what I look like or what a spectacle I'm making. I just want to see Christian.

Something vivid and blue zooms forward and stops 2 inches from my face. I feel myself going cross-eyed trying to figure out what it is.

"Hey, lady! Where do you think _you're_ going?"

I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Navi!" I practically shriek. She floats back a couple feet, looking stunned. "Thank goodness you're okay- "

"How do you-" She tries to interject but I don't even take a moment to breathe.

"I've been worried sick, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Look, I don't know-"

"to leave you behind, it just happened-"

"What the-"

"Where's Christian?! Is he okay?! We won right? Everything's okay, righ-"

"STOP!" Navi finally screams, and flies forward to cover my mouth. "Who _are_ you?!"

I stare at her in disbelief, and then I narrow my eyes. "Oh haha, very funny, lost-your-memory jokes. I get it. That's right, laugh at my expense. Well, joke's over, now seriously-"

"WHAT the HELL are you TALKING ABOUT?!"

I freeze in shock.

I have never seen her this freaked out or horrified. She's shaking as she flies and the light emanating from her is pulsating so rapidly from dimmer to brighter she could give someone a seizure.

"Navi...it's me..." I say slowly. "It's me...don't you recognize me...?"

She stares at me for a moment.

And then suddenly zooms down the hallway at breakneck speed, shrieking the entire way.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I frown in confusion. "Navi, what are you doing?!" I rush back into my room, calling out the window to her. Goddess only knows where she could have gone. "What's wrong with you?! Don't you remember?! He's not he-"

I cut off short as the breath is suddenly sucked from my lungs.

Reflected in the mirror to my right is a tall, green, figure.

No...it can't be...

I whirl around instantly, my eyes wide in disbelief. There he stands. The Hero of Time. Link.

I freeze.

Oh Farore...

We didn't win. We lost. I've doomed Hyrule.

"Am I..." I stammer. "...I'm dead...aren't I...?"

"No," he answers as he steps forward, and the light of the room illuminates his bewildered face.

I don't see it coming. It happens instantly. I feel myself collapse.

_"You have to take her and run. There's no other choice."_

_It's a man's voice. A very familiar voice. I can't see his face...I don't see anything but black...but I know that voice. Where do I know that voice from...?_

I find myself gasping for breath, being pulled back onto my feet. I look up and right at his face...at the dirty-blonde bangs spilling into his bright blue eyes...

Just like the little girl's...

No...it can't be...

My heart is threatening to explode from my chest. I jump from his grasp and retreat towards the bed, never once taking my eyes from him.

He frowns. "What is your name?"

Do I want to answer?

What if this is a trap?

What if it's not Link? What if it's Dark Link?

What if...

A thought suddenly flashes through my mind. "Sheik," I blurt without hesitation.

His eyes narrow.

"You're funny kid, absolutely hilarious," he says caustically. "Are you one of them? Tell me your name before I-"

This time he's the one falling back in surprise. I squeeze my eyes shut and transform into Sheik before he can make good on whatever threat he has in mind.

As I finish my transformation, he can only stare. We watch each other awkwardly for a moment.

Then he bellows.

"ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I hear a woman's voice coming from down the hallway. "Link, what in the hell-"

She stops in the doorway.

Her blonde hair cascades down her waist, crowned by a tiara atop her head. Her dark blue eyes focus intensely on me as her mouth forms a slight, 'o' of surprise.

This time I'm given half a second's warning before it happens. Here we go again...

_"You like it?" comes a gentle voice. The sweet melody rings in my ears, soothing me._

_I nod. "Keep playing?"_

_I hear the sound of soft laughter, but the song begins again..._

As I pull myself up from the floor, panting once more, I become aware of the bright light encircling me.

I rise to find the Princess with her arms outstretched towards me, glowing with magic. I realize instantly that I'm no longer Sheik.

She changed me back.

I think of the flashbacks...

This can't be possible...

None of this can be possible...it doesn't...it just doesn't make sense...

"Are you all right?" the Princess asks with concern, though her eyes are still wary. I know that voice so well...it's like an echo from a dream...

"Y-yeah..." I stutter. My mind is whirring too rapidly for me to think. Instead, I spit out the only question I can piece together in words. "Where's Christian?"

They don't even glance away from me.

"If you're referring to my head adviser's son, he's outside playing in the courtyard with my daughter," Link answers carefully.

Head-adviser's son...that's Christian...if he's playing with...

Holy Din, Farore, and Nayru...

I've gone back in time.

"So," the King begins again, "are you one of them? What do you want?"

I suddenly feel very, very small.

"I...I don't know what you're saying..."

"Are you one of _them_?" he repeats, this time in a harsher tone, being careful to pronounce each syllable clearly in hope that I'll understand.

"Sir...I don't...I don't..." I wave my hands around nervously, trying to put together words. Zelda's eyes suddenly widen even more.

"Just answer the-"

"Link," Zelda stops him, placing a hand to his chest. "Link, look at her hand..."

"What-"

"Just look..."

I find myself standing there awkwardly as they both scan me up and down. The anger and urgency disappears from both of their faces, but is now replaced by a combination of worry and wonder.

"She's a Child of Destiny..." Zelda voices aloud what they're both thinking. "But how..."

"You didn't..." Link reassesses me with curiosity. "You couldn't have...Ganon..."

My heart stops. "Oh no no no no no no no no!" I blurt right off the bat, ready to defend myself. "No, I'm not G-"

"You've slain him."

What?

"No, he's alive," I say quickly. "I haven't killed him...no..."

Zelda frowns. "Then how is it you carry the Triforce of Power?"

Power? Power??? Haha...ha...funny...ohhh...

"I don't," I answer, caught looking between the both of them anxiously. "I don't have the Triforce of Power. Courage. Courage. That's what I've got."

Not much of it right now, but hey, the symbol has got to stand for something...

Link's gaze grows hard. Zelda flashes him a worried glance.

"What is your name," he asks again, his voice dangerously low this time. "Your real name."

I hesitate. "It's...it's Aeria..."

I can't describe the change that comes to their faces. It's worry and happiness and confusion all at the same time.

"Aeria of...?" Zelda's voice trembles.

"I...I don't know...I don't remember..."

The two exchange glances.

"This way," Link beckons, towards a window within the hallway. I follow, shivering with every step I take. "Look."

I do.

Outside, I see two children frollicking around in the garden. The little girl who had found me before, with golden hair and bright, vivid blue eyes. She's yelling at a brown-eyed, messy-headed brunette boy who I know without a doubt has to be Christian.

He's _tiny_...

"Knock it off, Christian!" the little girl yells irritably. "Why are you so BOSSY?!"

"I'm not bossy, you're just stupid!" Christian yells back. "Do you have ANY idea how dangerous that is?!"

"Scaredy cat!"

Then she blows a wet raspberry and takes off running, Christian close behind with an affronted expression on his face.

No way...

He knew her...

And that's why...

"The little girl you see right there," Link says slowly, "the one you met earlier...that's our daughter."

My eyes rise to meet his, terrified of what's coming next. His expression is amazed.

"Her name is Aeria."

...

I can't breathe...

"Is it possible...are you...?" he lets the question hang.

It takes a long moment for me to remember how to speak.

"I...I don't...I don't remember...I don't remember..."

For a while I can do nothing but stare.

The small princess...that little girl...is that me...?

Is that why she's so familiar?

"I'm very sorry," Link says beside me. I can't tear my eyes from Christian and little Aeria. "I didn't mean to interrogate or scare you...it's just...these days...we have to be cautious."

"I think you have quite a story to tell us," Zelda says softly. I swallow in agreement. "Maybe you should sit down."

* * *

When I lived in Kokiri Forest, it was much easier to accept that I didn't know my parents. Because back then, I _was_ a Kokiri. There was no use in even thinking about it, because Kokiri didn't have parents. They were never born.

But I think somehow I always knew.

I would go to bed and wonder what it would be like to have them. What they would be like. Even before coming to Kakariko and knowing that I _had_ in fact had them, I still imagined myself finding them someday.

The thing is, I never imagined how I'd react when I did.

I might have finally found them...these two people sitting in front of me may very well be my mother and father...

...and I don't think I want to believe it.

_"I think you don't like to talk about the princess because you don't want to be her. And not just that. You don't want to be her because that means you really ****__are_ orphaned."

If I actually have found them...that means I'm inevitably going to lose them...

"Is there any way..." I ask slowly. "If I am...if I am your...kid...is there any way to know for sure?"

Link looks towards Zelda. Her eyebrows furrow and she stares off, deep in thought.

"You are your father's daughter," she says quietly. I swallow. "You have his eyes."

"Told you so," Link says with a slightly crooked grin.

I laugh inwardly. But it isn't enough.

As sure as I am...as honest-to-goddess true as it all seems..

I need a final shred of proof.

When I raise my head and see Link's eyes watching me...I know he understands.

"Our daughter is of Royal blood," he says, keeping his eyes trained on mine. "If you are our Aeria...that same blood flows through your veins."

"But how do I know?" I ask, fighting to keep my voice level.

Zelda looks up suddenly, realization dawning on her face. "Come with me."

We don't have to walk far. She takes us to the enormous library, stopping in the far back right corner. There, all crammed together on a shelf are some of the oldest, dustiest, and most time-worn leather books I have ever seen. She pulls out the one on the end, struggling as she does so due to its enormous size.

"The castle records are known for their astounding accuracy," Zelda explains, with a slight groan of effort as she hauls the book over to the table beside us. "Which would be more impressive if they were not enchanted to do so." With a heave, she drops the book. I cringe at the dangerous-sounding thud, and cough a little as a cloud of dust floats up from the cover.

"'S alot of records," I choke out. Zelda looks amused.

"And of course, to prevent tampering, it's only accessible to those within the royal family," she adds, pointing out the thick band encircling the book. There's a clear gemstone inlaid in the center of the band, and beside it, looking strangely placed, is a small pointed spike. Towards the top of the book's cover is a blank, rectangular piece of glass. "It is a bit crude, but I suppose it was all they could do to prove it considering how long ago it was created."

I'm curious as to what exactly is crude about it, but before I can ask, Zelda presses her index finger against the point of the spike. I only stare as she pulls her hand away, holding her finger over the gemstone. With her other hand, she squeezes a drop of blood from her fingertip, which falls upon the glimmering surface.

As though water, the gemstone slowly shifts to a bright ruby color. The glass at the book's cover also begins to glow slightly, and as though by an invisible hand, the words "Queen Zelda, daughter of Queen Zelda and King Daphnes Nohansen Harkinian," scrawl themselves across the top. Several images flash beneath it, all of which I can assume are of Zelda - images of a child, a teenager, and of her as she is now.

The band suddenly clicks open and the book opens on its own, the pages flurrying by until they land upon a page with Zelda's name at the top once more, and more personal information. Beside it is Link's. "He can access it too," she explains. "Those who aren't born into the bloodline, but instead marry into it become part of records. After the spouse who is of royal blood confirms the marriage within the pages, of course. To ensure complete information."

And below both of their names is Aeria...

I glance over her information very quickly before Zelda abruptly slams the book shut.

Or closes it. It's so big I can't tell.

Either way, the cord snakes itself back around it and clicks shut.

"If you are in fact our daughter," she says, and I can tell she's trying to keep her voice even, "then it will open for you as well."

I swallow. "And..." I ask slowly. "If not...?"

"Well..." Link cuts in, giving Zelda a slightly nervous look. "It won't let you in...but there's also a protection curse..."

"WHAT?!" I nearly shout, my eyes wide.

"Nothing to worry about," Zelda waves off. "It would take a while before it could set in, and of course we have a counter-spell. You'd only go unconscious for a couple hours."

Either I am their daughter, and all of my worst fears are confirmed...

...or I'll collapse on the floor and remain unconscious for several hours due to some stupid curse...

"Can only get better," I mumble quietly, before taking a deep breath and approaching the book. Hesitantly, I reach towards the spike, and finally build up the nerve to prick my finger on it. I feel a brief pinch of pain as I begin to feel blood come to the surface, then hold my fingertip above the now clear again gemstone, allowing an oozing red droplet to fall to the surface.

It's as though time slows down as it makes its descent. I hold my breath. I can't tell but I think Zelda and Link are just as intensely focused as I am.

It lands and splatters. Time speeds up again.

...the gemstone once more turns a brilliant shade of ruby.

I find it very hard to breathe as the glass at the top begins to glow, and letters begin to form in the same cursive-y scrawl...

"Princess Aeria, daughter of Queen Zelda and King Link."

As the images appear, I can do nothing but watch. I can't feel my hands anymore. I'm gripping the table so tightly that they'll probably never come off. But I suppose if they did I'd fall down and wouldn't be able to get back up again. There's a baby. The little girl running around outside. Then me, as though I'm looking in a mirror.

The book flies open, to a page with my name on it.

Suddenly all of me is numb.

Christian was right. He was always right.

It was there in front of me the whole damn time and I was too stubborn to accept it.

I'm...

I'm a princess...

"...I'm your daughter..."


	28. Chapter 27

Brief Author's Note: I would just like to say thank you for all the reviews I've been getting lately, it's very nice to get feedback! :) I've been a little tied up for a while due to illness (mono sucks), surgery (all 4 wisdom teeth, SUCKS) and prepping for college (aiyee scary exciting! I leave in only 6 days!), BUT as both of these are kind of winding down, I've gotten more time to write and more and more just seems to be falling into place. This chapter gave me trouble to start, but I began a whole new rewrite and ended up writing the entire thing in one go! So before I go ahead and give you this next chapter, once more, thank you to all you people reading and commenting! Much appreciated! :)

* * *

**Chapter 27:**

It's been a full 24 hours since I found out I'm a princess. It has helped very little.

Link and Zelda...or I guess...Mom and Dad...that sounds so weird I can't say it yet. They had silently escorted me back to my room and left me alone after the encounter with my true identity. It was very gracious of them. I knew they had just as many questions as I did.

As shocking as the discovery had been, it did not keep me awake last night. I suppose the combination of my surprise and old wounds were enough to overcome the thoughts it plagued me with. But they came right back to haunt me this morning.

How come I still don't remember?

It feels like I've been given an answer with no real depth to it. I'm the princess. Which explains how I got to be living my life right now. But how did I live my life before? What was it like? What did I miss? And weirdest of all, how come nobody else remembers either?

It all comes down to Rydin. I know it does. I just don't know how.

"Think you can handle a brief distraction?" comes a voice from the doorway. I lose my thought and look towards the sound.

Link is standing there, with an awkward smile across his face. I nod, and he comes to sit down across from me on the floor.

"I know this all comes as quite a shock," he says casually, scrubbing a hand through his hair, "and I'm sure you probably don't have a clue what to do next. I know I wouldn't."

I grin a bit sardonically. "Well...at some point I need to head back to the Temple of Time and kind of get back to my own time...but up until that point, no, not really."

He laughs. It's weirdly familiar. Then again, lately everything's been that way. "No hurry of course. I take it you're a bit new to this whole time traveling thing."

"Just a bit," I grimace. "I'm kind of a first time traveler."

"Ah," he replies. "First time's always the strangest. You get used to it pretty quickly after that."

All of a sudden I realize exactly what I'm doing. I'm sitting here, talking to the Hero of Time, the King, and my father. And I don't feel ashamed of myself. I don't feel embarrassed either. It's like talking to a friend. Talking to someone who can relate to and who knows what you're going through.

"How was _your_ first time?" I ask suddenly.

He frowns a bit. "Well...I was 11. I didn't have a clue that time travel was possible or that that was what pulling the Master Sword out of the pedestal would do. I woke up in the Sacred Realm only to realize that it had been 7 years and that everyone now expected me to save Hyrule."

"Sounds like fun."

He grins again. "Then I might have told the Sages they were crazy and tried to turn around. And they might have told me that I didn't have a choice. Then I might have curled up in the fetal position and not moved until Navi told me I was being an idiot. _Then_ I might have yelled some nasty things at Navi and attempted to go back to not moving until she got violent, and there's no stopping that little bug when she's angry." I laugh at that. "I don't think you could have handled it much worse," he adds sheepishly.

"I think I had an unfair advantage," I grin.

Link raises an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well, I spent a good week or two unconscious after the fact and wasn't really able to handle it any way else."

"Yeah, that's not fair," Link makes a face. "Plus you seem to have gotten warning about the whole Hero of Time thing before you ended up time traveling. I didn't get that."

"Yeah, but I think that I had a rougher experience finding out I was the Hero of Time than you did," I fight back. He gives me a doubtful look.

"Oh really?"

"I went to grab a sword to defend myself and only realized something wasn't normal when I got stabbed in the gut," I nod. "Nearly dying beats sudden time travel."

"I'll give you that," he admits. "First stab wound?"

I stare in horror. "You mean there'll be MORE?!"

He laughs very loudly at that. "I'm kidding," he adds with a crooked smile. "But it's not exactly the safest job, is it?"

"You can say that again," I glare. Farore, if he had been serious...

He still looks extremely amused. "You know, being the Hero of Time and all pretty much lets you control time. You don't have to go back right away. Your time will still be there when you're ready to go back. You should stay a little a while. What have you learned so far?"

"Ummm..." I bite my lip. "Well...I've been trained as a Sheikah since I was about 11..."

"Well that's good, your mother's part Sheikah you know," Link says matter-of-factly. "I figured something as much when you did the Sheik thing." I give him my innocent grin, and he grins right back. "That there though, that's all me. Got me out of a lot of trouble when I was younger."

My dad was the trouble-maker. Go figure.

"And hmm...well...I haven't much time to learn much of anything. Things have all been happening rather quickly and the Sages and Christian keep me on a tight leash," I groan. "I suppose I've learned a little more about swordplay..."

Now Link stares at me.

"A little bit?!" he demands. "A little?! From the girl I've been training since she's been old enough to walk..."

"You taught me how to use a sword?"

"It's your favorite thing," he answers easily. "You love it. You're already a good swordsman at 6!"

"But I don't remember anything before I was 6," I point out. "And Sheikah don't typically focus on swordplay. I do love it. I begged them to teach me more, but they wouldn't, so I practiced on my own. But I haven't really gotten to use a sword in combat until I pulled the thing out of the pedestal, and even then most of it was in a competition against the stable boys at the Castle!"

"Did you beat them?" Link asks pointedly.

"Yes but-"

"It's in your blood. It's there, even if you don't remember it. It seems I'll have to refresh your memory."

"Christian beat me though," I mutter irritably.

"He's not going to next time," Link says confidently. "Get your sword."

* * *

"So just to recap." Link takes a swing at me. I parry quickly. "In your time, Christian's the prince."

"Yep," I reply, this time switching to the offensive. Link whirls back gracefully and blocks my attacks with two swift motions.

"Try to use a little less movement in your attack. Focus on only moving your sword."

I listen and try again. Once more Link blocks, but it looks like it takes more effort for him to do so.

"Very good. And he's also a Child of Destiny?"

I nod. "He has the Triforce of Wisdom."

Link comes at me once more, this time launching a series of quick yet smooth slices towards me. I whirl back into the defensive and block each.

"And up until you pulled the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time, Impa believed that _he_ was the Hero of Time."

"Pretty much."

"Huh," he frowns slightly, before coming at me with a spin attack. I fall back just in time to avoid the blow. "Then he had an unfair advantage over you when you fought. I suppose he's been training most of his life."

"That's what the stable boys told me," I admit. "He told me I fight too much with my heart and not enough with my head."

Suddenly Link lowers his sword, signifying a pause in the battle. "He told you that?" he asks almost incredulously.

I only frown, not quite knowing how to respond. He shakes his head.

"Wrong. Very wrong. You can never fight with too much heart." He looks me in the eye. "In an almost impossible battle, fighting with your heart is what's going to save you. If you're fighting for someone you love, or for a cause, that passion and determination is what's going to win you the battle. If you're stuck in your head trying to think logically or go for techniques, you're going to get killed."

"But you're teaching me technique right now."

"True," Link admits. "But you learn technique and practice it so that when you actually engage in a real fight, you don't have to think about it. At that point, you'll be able to _feel_ it. That's the mark of a true swordsman."

I let that sink in for a moment. "So I need to work on fighting with more heart?"

"No," he smiles. "That's always been your chief talent. What you need to learn is the technique. Sword up."

I grin and raise my sword once more, and immediately we throw ourselves back into our rhythmic to-and-fro of battle. Link hurtles towards me with a stab and I sidestep, meeting my sword to the side of his blade. As he retracts I immediately jump forward with a series of sharp thrusts and slices, all of which he manages to block.

"Now Zelda and I...what happens to us?"

I freeze on the spot.

All of a sudden Link's foot meets my gut and I fall on my butt with my sword at my side. His blade rises to my throat.

I look up towards his face and he gives me a small, but knowing smile.

"You can't fight with your head, but you also can't let someone get in it," he explains. "You need to be able to keep a hold on your emotions." He lowers his hand to help me up, and I take it. Still, I don't know how to answer him.

He seems to know what's going through my mind. "Enough swordplay for one day," he says. "It's getting late. We ought to head back to the Castle. Your mother doesn't like it when we stay out too late dueling."

I would chuckle a little, but I can't. He turns to leave, but I don't move. "Wait," I blurt suddenly.

Link looks back at me expectantly. "Yes?"

"In my time..." I start, my stomach flip-flopping a little, "You and Zelda..."

"I don't need you to answer," he cuts me off with that same smile as before. "We have an idea."

I swallow, but I can't say anything in response.

They're going to die...they won't be there...

And he's...smiling...

"I don't want you to tell us what happens, do you understand?"

I nod painfully. For some reason his smile widens.

"We weren't there for you," he says slowly. "And because of that you went through a lot of things alone, and had to face harder times than you should have. For that I am sorry. But," as he talks he looks he's getting strangely happier, "even before you were born, your mother and I worried about how long it would be until someone discovered you. We worried about the strength of the seal, how long it would hold." I blink in surprise, and he notices. "Yes, we've known that there's a weakness in the seal. Bokoblins were spotted wandering the field a month ago, and we know that somehow this is not the end of the fight. But what we've always worried about most was that you wouldn't make it to your next birthday, wouldn't survive to grow into adulthood. The more time goes by, the closer we come to danger, and the more we worry. Now that you're here though...we know that you will live. You'll live to make it to your 17th birthday and beyond. You'll grow into a fine young woman, a great swordsman, and the Hero of Time! You can't imagine how happy that makes us!"

I understand. But even as I watch him, I have to wonder.

If I could stop all of it...if I could change all of it and save lives...why wouldn't I?

He knows what I'm thinking before I say it.

"Now that you're the Hero of Time, you have to make a choice." His tone is grave. "And it is not a decision taken lightly. You have the goddess-given power to change almost anything you want by going back in time, but you must use this power wisely."

"Triforce of Wisdom would be helpful, huh," I mumble under my breath. He chuckles a little.

"That's why you have Christian. You two seem to be very close. Listen to his advice, even if you don't follow it. You two are in this together, and you'll need each other more than you know. You have to be able to judge when to go back in time and change things. It's hard." He stares me dead in the eye. "Things often happen for a reason. That is not to say that this is always the case, or that you should never try to go back and change things for the better. But you need to be able to distinguish when you should let things be as they are...and when you should change them."

I let the depth of his words sink in, and I start to feel a little nervous. "No pressure?" I say hesitantly.

Link just smiles again. "I think you'll be fine. You'll know in your heart." The corner of my lip slowly draws into a half-smile. "But honestly, if we don't get back to the Castle Zelda'll whup both our hides."

I laugh, and then start running. "Guess I'll have to get there first!"

"You've always lost this game!" Link shouts from behind me.

"Yeah, but then I was six!" I yell back with a giant grin, and race back as fast as I can.

* * *

"Daddy, you're late!" mini-me says with a big grin on her face as we burst into the room."Mommy's going to be _mad_..."

"No she won't, we're not late," Link says with a wink. Zelda walks in from the other room.

"You're late," she says with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised.

"Told you so!" Aeria pipes in gleefully. I could laugh, but I don't, because Zelda looks a little bit dangerous right now...

"We had some things to discuss," Link says quietly. Zelda nods and visibly unwinds, before walking over to me.

"I'd like to talk to you too, if you wouldn't mind," she says. Her eyes drift towards Aeria. "After she's asleep though, I'm afraid our little pitcher has some very big ears..."

Aeria smiles innocently. I'll be damned. She already knows that we're talking about her.

She really is me...

"Well it just so happens that I'm just in time to take you up to bed," Link says, picking up little-me as he does so. She pouts.

"Do I _have_ to?"

"Yes, you do. Now give your mommy a kiss."

Little Aeria groans loudly but leans over and kisses Zelda on the cheek. "Night mom," she sighs a little irritably.

Link chuckles a little, but plants one on her cheek. "That's my girl," he grins, then starts heading up the spiraling staircase beside us.

"You have him wrapped around your little finger," Zelda laughs quietly. I smile but don't answer. I don't know what to say.

It's strange hearing about myself...my life...

"So you've already told my husband your story," she begins again, sensing my inability to speak. "Would you mind catching me up?"

I nod, and immediately launch into the now well-rehearsed explanation of how I came to be here. Zelda's a fantastic listener, watching me the whole time with her deep blue-violet eyes and not so much making a sound. By the end she looks as though she fully understands.

"I figured as much," she says as I conclude. "That if any triforce transfer were to occur, naturally one would choose you. It would seem you're very much like your father," she smiles, as her eyes flicker towards my hand. "You act so alike. I used to get so jealous of him." She shakes her head amusedly as she admits this. "But I can see myself in you too. You're smarter than he is, that's definitely from me."

I laugh. "Well I'm not one to turn down a compliment," I reply with a grin. "But I wanted to ask about Sheik..."

"Yes?" Zelda frowns. I try and think of how to word this.

"When I...when I first transformed into Sheik...I didn't know I had done it," I finally get out. Her frown deepens. "I didn't know how I had done it, and I didn't know why. My friend told me that she thought it was because of all that time that...I can't remember..."

"And you want to know why it happened to you?" she guesses accurately. I reply in the affirmative.

"When I was young," Zelda begins, "I was forced to flee the Castle with my handmaiden, Impa. Who you seem to already know quite well," she adds with a smile. "During the 7 years Link was trapped in the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf was searching for me. To avoid capture I was forced to disguise myself."

"Sheik," I finish. She nods.

"When Link and I sealed Ganondorf away, we were able to return peace and security to Hyrule. But we now know that this era that we managed to bring...can only be temporary." I watch as she visibly tenses. "Dark times are in the future, and from what I hear from you, this time is already coming to a close. We fear for your safety more than our own. And in the case we won't be there to protect you...as I'm afraid..." and she stops, looking towards me with deepest regret in her eyes. "We have worked to give you as much security as possible since you were born. We keep you away from prying eyes. Your identity is kept quiet. I have taught you to disguise yourself so that when we venture further out of the Castle we keep a low profile."

"You taught me how to become Sheik," I mumur aloud.

"I taught you to change your appearance," Zelda corrects. "Your father told you our stories, and you were fascinated. You made me show you Sheik. And you said when you were older, when you needed to escape, one day you'd be Sheik too."

"Then I chose to be?" I frown. A decision I'd made earlier but couldn't remember...my escape...

"I believe so," she answers. "I thought it would actually be beneficial to you. I taught you about him, and figured that when you were old enough, if ever you needed to you could take up his guise once more. With Sheik's true identity still secret, you could blend back in with ease. When you asked about him I taught. I've been teaching you all I know. Link helps you to defend yourself with a sword; I teach you what I've learned as a Sheikah and through magic."

"Magic?"

She blinks at me and then I watch as understanding dawns across her face. "I'd thought that you might have discovered already...but you must have forgotten that as well." I watch as she raises her hand, and suddenly a ball of fire appears, floating just above her palm. "You have the ability to use magic," she explains. "Your father discovered his ability after learning spells from the Great Faeries. I discovered on my own through study and Impa's guidance."

I'd known poofing was technically a form of magic, but it was very basic. This though...

"I can do that?" I ask, pointing towards the fireball still hovering over her hand. She grins.

"That's not all you can do."

I grin back. "Show me."

For the next two hours Zelda drills me on spells. "Magic is something you don't forget," she explains. "Once you learn it, it's there forever. And I think that in your case, what we need to do is refresh your memory."

It turns out she's right. It takes a while for me to get the first one, but after I get the hang of conjuring fireballs, it all starts to get easier.

"Good!" she praises, as I warp for the first time across the room. There's a flash of bright green light and suddenly I'm at the opposite doorway.

Feeling kind of nauseous...

"That was...oh..." I nearly stumble over and she helps me to a chair. "It can be a little rough to start, but it gets easier!" she assures me, still sounding very excited. "I knew it was there, you're getting it back already! Oh...put your head between your legs..."

Link comes down at that moment wearing a frown. "Feeling okay?"

"Teleport," I explain with a weak smile.

"You're teaching her magic?" he exclaims, sounding almost upset. Zelda rolls her eyes.

"You were teaching her swordplay."

"Yeah, but I can teach her magic too! And Farore's Wind's my _favorite_." He makes a face. I laugh out loud, instantly recognizing his expression.

"Not that face," Zelda warns. "Stop it...stop...oh for goddess' sake,_ fine_. Show us your teaching _prowess_."

Link's face brightens immediately. "Works like a charm," he grins in a self-satisfied way. "Now up you get, come here..." He helps me to my feet, back at the doorway where I started. "Now I promise, after a couple more times you won't feel sick at all."

"You want to get me a bin in the meantime?" I ask nervously.

"No no no. Bins are for the weak. Just go for it."

I cast the spell, and appear at the other side of the room, feeling woozy once more. Link just brings me back to the first door with words of comfort and confidence, and this process repeats itself several times until I finally start to feel normal afterward.

"See? And that's how the master gets it done," Link says victoriously to Zelda's face, before picking her up out of her chair, sitting down, and setting her on his lap. "Now come on princess, how bout a kiss?" He makes an exaggerated pucker. She just rolls her eyes and grins, granting him a small peck. I laugh, but really I'm just happy that I don't feel sick anymore...

At that moment a guard suddenly appears in the doorway I've been warping from. He's breathing heavily, and his eyes are filled with fear.

The atmosphere shifts immediately from light and cheery to ominous. Link sets Zelda back on the chair and stands up, his expression no longer carefree and childish, but urgent and...older...much older... "What is it Eric?"

My heart instantly drops.

No...it can't...not now...

I know what's wrong before it comes out of his mouth.

"Your highness, I got here as soon as I heard," he chokes out. "Castletown is under attack."


	29. Chapter 28

Brief Author's Note: Well...I won't lie. I finished this almost immediately. It just kept going and going after the last chapter, which I hope is a good thing because I've been working out the key details in my head for quite a while now. Haha. That being said, I might have held it hostage for a little while because I was afraid to post if just yet, being such a crucial part of the storyline. I've read and re-read multiple times to make sure everything works and is just as I'd hoped it would be, and about now...I'm feeling pretty good about it. I might have also wanted to sustain the cliffhanger a little longer...perhaps a slightly cruel author's trick (hehehe)... However, now that I have less than three days left until college, I've realized that I'm not going to be getting to do much in the way of writing until after I'm all settled in. So I figure that it's probably best to get a good head start. I've already begun to work on the next chapter, and I hope to really get a good dent in (if not finish) it by the time I leave. In the meantime, I think it would be incredibly rude to leave the last chapter as it is until that point, and so, Chapter 28!

Thanks for the well wishes and reviews, they are appreciated much more than you know!

**Chapter 28:**

Link and Zelda look towards each other immediately. Though they're absolutely silent I can see the unspoken conversation they're having.

Their mind link is so strong...if Christian and I could ever develop ours like that...

"How many," Link asks abruptly, never tearing his eyes from Zelda. The guard named Eric leans against the doorway to support himself, his expression even more desperate.

"We don't know," he answers grimly. "It started with a small group and they just keep coming in large numbers. There must be a thousand by now."

Link's lips begin moving, silently and quickly. Calculating.

"They came out of nowhere..."

Suddenly they both look towards me. I know exactly what's running through their minds. The combination of my story and the attack. They're putting it together.

"Send out all our troops," he orders. "Tell the Castle guards to take defensive positions and raise the gates."

"Yes sir," Eric nods in acquisition, before taking off down the stairs.

Zelda and Link continue to watch me, and I feel my mouth beginning to go dry.

I don't want this.

After a moment they snap out of their trance. "You need to get to the Temple of Time immediately," Link says authoritatively. It's a tone I've heard before. When I was very young...

I feel my breathing start to get faster as I become more nervous. I can see the urgency in his eyes.

"You should leave now," Zelda adds hurriedly. "One of us can escort you-"

"No," I cut her off breathlessly. My eyes flicker up to where little-me is fast asleep. "She...she needs you."

Both of them take deep breaths, making sure to keep their calm. They look to each other once more before returning their gaze to me. "A couple guards at the very least," Link says in a hard tone, before turning towards the upwards staircase.

"Wait!" I cry to both of them. They turn back. I realize exactly what I'm getting myself into before I say it, and even though my heart's racing about a mile a minute I blurt it out without a second thought. "I can help."

"No." It comes out of Link's mouth without hesitation. "You need to get back to your own time."

"But I can fight!" I argue. "I can help you. Two Heroes of Time are better than one."

Link looks me over, his brows furrowing in deep thought. Zelda looks towards him, and I once more catch their link at work. My eyes flicker back and forth between the two of them.

"Get your sword," Link finally answers. I feel my heart start to pump faster with adrenaline. I can't believe it. The Sages would _never_ trust me to do something like this...

He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"If under any circumstances I tell you to run, you run. You go back to the Temple of Time immediately, regardless of the situation, do you understand?"

"I understand," I reply.

"Even if something happens to one of us," Link adds, his eyes steely, "If we tell you to run and leave us behind, you do it."

I swallow hard.

"Do you understand?"

"...I understand," I say once more, a little more unsteadily.

"Remember what I told you," Link continues, looking me straight in the eye.

I know what he's talking about.

I have to be able to make the decision.

I nod.

"Good." His dark expression suddenly softens and he gives me a small smile. "You'll do well."

With that, he and Zelda quickly make their way up to their daughter's room.

I take a deep breath and then start running through the hallway, back to my room. There I grab what little things I happen to have left, quickly putting them in my bag before returning back to the first room, where I pick my sword up off the table and refasten it over my shoulder.

Zelda and Link are still not back yet, so I make my way up the stairs and sit down outside the door.

"You have to take her and run. There's no other choice."

"What's going on?"

"It's him." I hear a groan of frustration. "They want Ganondorf back. You know as well as I do, the seal's gotten weaker every day...they're breaking through, I don't know how, but they are, and now they're looking for the final key to setting him free."

"They won't be able to. You've taken him before. You've beaten them all before. They have to kill you to break it, and they need more than that. They need us both. We can take them together, they won't be able to win!"

"They don't need us anymore. They can get both of what they need from us from one person. Someone much smaller, much younger...and much easier to take than us."

I've heard this conversation before...

"They...they can't possibly...how would they...but we've kept her hidden..."

"I don't know. But we can't let them find her."

There are a couple minutes of absolute silence, before Zelda suddenly opens the door. She doesn't seem surprised by my presence at all. Then again, there are much more pressing things on her mind.

"I knew you were here," she explains. "I need a quick word with you before you go." She starts down the stairs and beckons me along. Obediently I follow.

She takes me to a very elaborate, beautiful room that I can only assume belongs to her and Link. It's circular in shape, with white, marble columns arcing along the outside, and a balcony straight ahead.

She pays no mind whatsoever, already habituated, and makes her way over to a set of drawers.

"Link and I wanted to give you this," she says, as she pulls out a beautiful golden locket. I find myself caught breathless, and allow her to slip it over my head. "It belonged to my mother, just as it belonged to hers. Now I pass it down to you."

I very carefully finger the precious clasp until it opens. Within is a picture of Link and Zelda. Hanging beside the locket is a small, shimmering emerald.

"That was the only thing Link had to remember his mother," Zelda explains. "The Great Deku Tree returned it to him just before he left the forest. He wanted you to have it."

Slowly I run my fingers across both charms and close the locket. "Thank you," I say breathlessly.

"Also," she adds, taking my hand. "I'm sending a letter to Impa to protect you. It contains a spell. It won't take place until after the worst of this is over, but I know that it will keep you safe afterward. It's the best protection I can give you."

With her other hand, she places a small, folded piece of paper into my hand. I blink and look back up to her.

"I made you a copy of the letter," she says, keeping her eyes fixed on mine. "I don't know what happened that made you forget. But in case this has something to do with it...I hope it will help. Remember us."

I let this information sink in before I finally take the letter and put it safely in my pocket. "I will," I promise.

"One more thing," Zelda continues with a deep breath. "Link wouldn't have told you, but I need you to know. I was only a year or two older than you, and it was just after we managed to seal Ganondorf away in the Sacred Realm. I felt so awful that Link had not gotten to live seven years of his life, that I thought I could change it." She gives me a sad little smile. "I tried to send him back in time, to relive the years he'd lost. I knew he wouldn't remember what we had done together, but I figured that it wouldn't matter if he had gotten a second chance.

"When he realized what I intended to do he refused. He told me that to make him live another life would be to take away what made him who he was. He said he was happy the way things were. He was even glad that he didn't have those seven years, because they had gotten him to where he was now. He asked me to let him live. I was determined not to listen to him, that it was for the better. Neither of us like to admit we're wrong," she explains with a grin. "And I can tend to be a little bit bossy. I wasn't about to surrender control. But he fought me endlessly, and finally, I caved."

She takes another deep breath. "Now I realize exactly what would have happened if I had sent him back. We would have never had you. The weakness in the Seal would have led to this when we were much younger and unable to handle it. And when I see you, and how you're affected by not remembering..." She stops. "It isn't fair to have your life taken from you. The past, your experiences good and bad...they're what have made you who you are. And without those, you just seem-"

"Lost," I finish, knowing exactly the feeling.

She gives me that sad smile again.

"I know Link has warned you about being careful about how you handle your power," Zelda says. "And I'm sure that you'll probably have the same ability to know when it's right. But I needed to show you my own mistake so that you'll fully understand. Your life has been very difficult, I'm sure. And your time will be much darker than this." I give her a small nod in agreement. "But what happens in the past is what makes you who you are. Sometimes things have to become darker before you can reach the light. That which is done should not necessarily be undone. The point is not to focus on changing the past. What you should focus on is changing the future."

I understand. She can see it as she searches me.

"We love you very much," she says finally, and without warning she envelops me in a hug.

For a moment I'm surprised, but then I come back to my senses and hug her right back.

This...this feels like home.

"We must go," she finishes breathlessly as we separate from the embrace.

The sounds of fighting outside are getting louder. We take off back towards Aeria and Link.

The two are already back downstairs by the time we reach them. Link has little Aeria in his arms, and hands her to Zelda after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's going to be all right," he assures her with a smile. "Okay? Be my brave little girl."

In the pit of my stomach I feel it...the fear...that it's not going to be all right.

Aeria smiles even though she looks a little nervous. She is a brave thing. "I love you daddy."

His smile widens. "I love you too, sweetheart."

"I'll deliver the letter to the first Sheikah guard I see," Zelda says. Sheikah make up a pretty good percentage of guards in the Castle, I've noticed. I guess they are technically the guardians of the Royal Family. "They'll be able to get to Impa faster, they'll know how to use the underground tunnels. Then I'll take her out one of the hidden passages."

"Stay safe," Link says, giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you," Zelda smiles back, before raising the hoods of both her and Aeria's cloaks and vanishing down the steps.

"Come with me," Link addresses me, leading me down the opposite stairway.

We make our way further down than I had believed could be possible, till we reach what appears to be an armory in the very depths of the Castle.

"Take this." Link tosses me a silver shield with the Hylian Crest on this. I stare.

"Don't you need it?" I ask incredulously.

He chuckles, before pulling out another identical to the one in my hands. "I've been the Hero of Time a lot longer than you have," he grins. "Trust me, there's more where that came from."

"Nice." I quickly strap it to my back without further question as he begins tossing me various other weapons.

"Can you use a bow?" he asks before I catch it. I nod.

"I'm a pretty good shot."

"Good. Longshot?"

"A what?"

Abruptly he pulls the trigger on the whatever-it-is he called the longshot. A giant claw shoots out across the room and upsets a shelf, knocking several axes down before it retracts. "That," he says easily before tossing it to me.

"Yeah..." I answer a little breathlessly, "I think I can use that."

"Link!" comes a high-pitched voice I recognize immediately. Navi quickly flies into the room. "Link, they've gotten past the gate. They're trying to get into the Castle!"

Link gives me a quick glance. We need to go.

"Navi, I need you to find my daughter," he says. Navi only blinks in confusion.

"But I'm your guardian...we're supposed to fight together..."

"I have to do this one on my own," Link continues. "You know I wouldn't unless I had to. I need you to protect her."

Navi looks a little hurt, but seems to understand.

"When I'm absolutely sure she's safe, I'm coming back," she replies indignantly.

At that, Link grins. "Of course. That would be helpful."

She sticks her tongue out at him but flies over and gives him a tiny hug anyway before she flies back the way she came.

Link looks back towards me, all business. "Ready?"

I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I unsheathe my sword and take a deep breath, before giving him a nod.

"Let's go."

* * *

The booms coming from the front gate are earth-shattering. We arrive just in time to see the large crowd of guards working to keep it closed.

"We barred the door, but they're still coming through," one of them says quickly. "We've stationed archers above and have been pouring hot oil to keep them at bay, but I don't know how much longer we'll be able to hold them off."

"Good job," Link praises regardless. "What of Castletown?"

"Castletown's on fire," the same guard answers, looking grim. "The troops have managed to keep the enemy from doing much more, but it's chaos out there. It seems that what's left of the attack is being aimed at the Castle."

"What of our troops?"

"They followed the army to the gate. We're fighting them on two sides, but they have us outnumbered. I'm afraid of what they'll be able to do before we can settle this."

There's another earth-shattering boom that causes me to jump. I've never been in anything like this. We're trapped in here, and eventually they're going to get in. It's just a matter of how long we can hold on before we manage to fight our way out or the troops manage to take most of them down.

Suddenly there's a crashing sound, and a shower of glass hails down upon us from a window above. A dark figure lands on the ground behind us.

He raises his head to reveal a pair of glowing red eyes.

Dark Link.

"Leave him to me," Link orders, and I obey as he launches forward into battle. Dark Link meets his blade with his own ebony sword.

Just as he begins to fight Dark Link, there are a series of other crashes, each causing glass to come hurtling towards us. I raise my shield to cover myself, hearing a couple of screams from those who weren't able to do so quick enough.

Then the door bursts open, sending chunks of wood flying everywhere.

The army of monsters floods into the room, and within seconds the front hall is turned into a battlefield. There are Moblins and Bokoblins everywhere, along with Lizalfos, Wolfos, and Stalfos. I'm surrounded by chaos instantly.

"DIN'S FIRE!" I shout as several of the beasts come towards me. A protective bubble of fire forms around my body and then rapidly spreads outward, burning anything within a couple feet of me.

Dammit. I'd done better when I'd been practicing. This time I hadn't been able to extend it to near as far a range, and Zelda had managed at least range twice that of mine at my best.

Practice practice practice...

I keep my sword and shield up, implementing all of the new techniques I'd learned as I go. I figure this is just as good a time as any to work on them. I slice at Bokoblin after Bokoblin, and use a couple of throwing knives that I'd restocked on in the Caverns to fell a few Lizalfos. Whenever the Stalfos come near, I use Din's Fire before I try to get a sword attack in. The fact is, I've never fought one and they kind of scare the crap out of me. They're also extremely difficult to land a blow on.

Bodies start to line the floor. More and more guards seep into the room from the side corridors, charging in with war cries. It seems like they're being taken down at the same rate that they're coming in. I realize as I fight that I'm already covered in buckets of blood that's not my own.

How vastly are we outnumbered?

Eventually there has to be a waning of battle, but it feels as though it'll never come. The fighting is relentless. As soon as I bring down one attacker, there's another one on my back starting to strike. The Graveyard battle was intense, but this...

At the same time though, even though it sounds crazy...I feel like this is right. Like this is what I should be doing. In this time, the Sages don't have a hold on me. I can fight in the face of danger. I can do anything I have to do without having to worry about being restricted. I can help. I can save lives.

This is what a Hero should be doing.

I feel like this is what I was meant to do.

The battle drags on for what feels like hours. I keep expecting to feel my body start to tire, but there's so much adrenaline pumping through my veins that I don't feel any weakness at all. Meanwhile, Link continues to duel on and off with Dark Link. Every so often he lands a blow, causing Dark Link to vanish into thin air. When this happens he rejoins the fight with the rest of us, until Dark Link suddenly reappears again a while later and they begin to battle once more. I fight with the rest of the guards, using a combination of newly learned (and slightly amateur) magic alongside swordplay. On the bright side, it seems like my skill with each is improving as time passes.

Suddenly what's left of the wooden gate explodes outward, sending large and sharp splinters of wood flying towards us. I fall back on the ground from the force of the explosion, holding up my shield to block the rubble. I hear a blood-curdling scream as a guard beside me is impaled by a large beam of wood, and try to keep my heart from beating out of my chest. Two very large creatures that look like suits of armor appear where the gate used to be.

Holy Farore...

They're freaking _huge_.

"IRON KNUCKLES!" one of the archers above shouts as I jump to my feet. The beasts each draw their own, monstrous swords.

I look back towards Link just in time to see him land another blow on Dark Link and to watch the shadow disappear. Link looks up at the oncoming attack.

One of the Iron Knuckles takes a large swing at the battle below him. In that one blow, at least 4 guards and monsters as well are knocked clean into the air and against the wall. The other one moves forward to make an attack, seeming not to care whether it's taking out its own people in the process.

Link doesn't look alarmed in the least. Instead he charges towards one of them with his sword at the ready.

"Go for the backs!" he commands over the chaos. Meanwhile, the other Iron Knuckle has made its way closer to where I stand and has reared back for another blow.

I gulp audibly and throw myself forward onto the ground just in time to avoid getting killed. I hear more screaming from others who are not so lucky.

If I thought the Stalfos were bad...

As it finishes its attack, it overswings and ends up catching its blade in a column. As it tries to break free, I roll forward and under it as quickly as I can, managing to land a small but effective blow on its unshielded back. The Iron Knuckle lets out a groan, before finally freeing its blade. I get out of the way as fast as possible, realizing as I do so that it has lost some of its armor.

Link seems to be managing the same, and as he makes a final blow, his Iron Knuckle loses the remains of its armor. The guards throw several spears at the now vulnerable enemy until it collapses on the ground.

With its defenses reduced, the remaining Iron Knuckle seems to be faring much worse against our guards. I watch as another chunk of armor comes clattering to the floor.

"Duck!" comes another scream from above. I don't hesitate. A second later a flurry of fire arrows come hurtling into the room from outside.

There's a sudden roaring noise from behind me. One of the tapestries has caught fire. There's an outburst of shouts from above as the guards on the higher floors work to put it out.

"Link!"

A small hovering blue light appears above us. "Navi!" we cry simultaneously.

I keep forgetting that she doesn't really know who I am, but even so I'm glad to see her.

She doesn't look nearly as happy to see us though.

"Link, I found them but they're in trouble!" she cries desperately. My heart sinks, and I look over towards Link. I don't know if I've seen a more horrified expression in my life. "Come quick!"

He doesn't need to be told twice. Navi sets off leading the way immediately, and I decide that it's best that I follow.

She leads us through the Castle to a room that appears to be part of the servant's quarters. Upon arrival, we both stop dead.

"Zelda!" Link exclaims, rushing over to where she lays on the floor. She groans.

"I got the letter to a Sheikah man," she says, as Link tries to help her to her feet. She's spattered in blood from several wounds. "I got it to him. But then he came out of nowhere...I held him back, and told her to run to the servant's passageway. He didn't see her. She's safe"

She got to the passageway...she'll be okay...she'll be running into Damian soon...

"Who?" Link asks immediately. But I think we already know.

The sound of cruel laughter begins to echo in the room, reverberating off the walls and high ceiling. Link positions himself in a defensive stance, and Zelda wipes the blood off her lip, poised to attack.

I raise my own sword. The voice gives me chills.

Dark Link appears in front of us out of nowhere, slamming his elbow into a surprised Link's face and sending him to the floor. Zelda whips out a fireball without hesitation, hitting her target full on. Dark Link lets out a cry of pain, before disappearing once more.

Link pulls himself to his feet, wiping away the blood that's now streaming from his nose. As he does so, the same laughter from before starts up once more. "Fantastic," he mutters sarcastically, throwing his shield up in defense.

I notice the orange glow coming from the hallway above at the same time that several Stalfos appear around the corner.

Dark Link must have sent them right to us.

The sounds of screams and crashes becomes more and more audible, as does a strange roaring sound.

The Stalfos see us immediately, but don't charge. Instead, they walk slowly forward, converging on us from both sides.

The roaring becomes instantly apparent as a fiery beam falls to the ground from the hallway above us. All of a sudden the fire erupts from above and begins to spread, consuming everything in its path.

We're surrounded.

"Aeria," Link addresses me, looking me straight in the eye. "Take this." He hands me a crumpled piece of paper. "You have your Ocarina?"

"Yes, but-"

Dark Link comes hurtling down from above, landing directly in front of the group of Stalfos.

This is bad.

"Go," he orders. "Go now."

Dark Link draws his blade, grinning wickedly.

I don't move.

"Aeria, go!"

_I can save them..._

_I can stop it all..._

Another voice rings in the back of my head.

_"Now that you're the Hero of Time, you have to make a choice. And it is not a decision taken lightly. You have the goddess-given power to change almost anything you want by going back in time, but you must use this power wisely."_

If I could fight with them...if I fought so that they never died...

_"Sometimes things have to become darker before you can reach the light. That which is done should not necessarily be undone. The point is not to focus on changing the past. What you should focus on is changing the future."_

What would happen if the Royal Family lived? How different would the future be?

_But I'd still have them..._

And then I hear Christian's voice in my head...

_"If you die, then the enemy has already won. Like it or not, you have the triforce, and that's all they need to take over Hyrule."_

What if I can't save them...?

"AERIA, GO!!!"

I snap back into reality.

The fire is spreading rapidly throughout the room, as is the temperature. Dark Link is still wearing that same malicious expression as he charges towards Link. As the Stalfos start to close in, Zelda throws her arms into the air.

"NAYRU'S LOVE!" she shouts at the top of her lungs.

The giant blue shield I had seen her cast and learned just hours ago explodes outwards, wrapping the three of us in a protective bubble. Link looks back to me with urgency and desperation in his eyes.

"We can't hold it for long!"

Every fiber of my being wants to disobey, but I can't. I know I can't.

And it _kill_s me.

I smooth the crumpled piece of paper with shaking hands. It's music, labeled "Prelude of Light." I try to pull out my Ocarina as quickly as possible. I can see Zelda struggling to keep the Stalfos and Dark Link at bay as they attack the shield relentlessly.

I feel like I can barely get the air to breathe, let alone play, but I force myself to get the music out. Upon the last note a shimmering golden light begins to encircle my body. I feel myself slowly being lifted off my feet.

Strangely, Zelda suddenly smiles, and Link's expression turns into a crooked grin as I feel myself being transported away.

Just as the world begins to disappear, the shield breaks. Dark Link and the Stalfos fly forward towards the two.

I scream in horror.

"NO!!!"

But even as I do, everything vanishes and my voice is lost to the sound of the wind.

* * *

I don't have enough feeling in my legs to catch myself as I land. I slam onto familiarly cold, marble floor, breathing heavily.

I can hear the roar of the fire outside and the screams. I force myself to stand and rush to the window.

The Castle is entirely alight, burning bright against the darkness.

I feel my heart tearing in two.

As I try to hold back hot tears, I remember the copy of the letter that Zelda had given me. I pull it out of my pocket rapidly.

It's a little charred, and has specks of blood on it, but I can still read it crystal clear:

_Impa,_

_I've tried to give Aeria every protection I could, but if I don't get there before this letter does, then I'm afraid it's all up to you. They need mine and Link's blood to break the seal, as you know. But they have somehow discovered our daughter, which gives them an easier means of accomplishing their goal. We're taking her out of the Castle immediately through the servant's secret corridors. If they get their hands on her, she won't be able to fight back. It'll all be over._

_I've instructed her that if we should get separated, she should find one of the guards and tell them to take her to Kakariko. I gave her the location of one of the Sheikan tunnels that will take her directly there. Look for her in the main passage between the Castle and Kakariko._

_When you find her, it is imperative that no one remember her identity. I have enclosed a spell that will erase exactly that from the minds of all except the one who casts it. Hopefully it will keep the enemy from finding her once more._

I freeze.

My mother was the reason nobody remembers.

She's the reason no one came after me until I pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal.

_Hold her hand while you say the incantation, and both of you will retain your memories. The incantation is as follows:_

_Memorum Erasi_

_The spell is not entirely temporary, nor is it permanent. It will last until the time at which it is safe for you to undo the curse with a counter-curse, or until your death, which will break the bind. The counter-curse is as follows. Do not use it until she is safe!_

The spell is scrawled underneath in messy handwriting. Zelda's penmanship worsens as the letter progresses, obviously due to her hurriedness.

_Memorum Renovo_

_These spells have no other control besides erasing her identity. If she is found or you release her identity, it will not erase this new knowledge. You must be sure that she remains hidden and undiscovered. These spells should help you to do so._

_Please, keep her safe. Give her all my love._

_Love,_

_Zelda_

It hits me all at once.

The letter never got to Impa.

_"I got the letter to a Sheikah man. I got it to him."_

My heart stops dead.

_"Your father fought very bravely. I can't say it wasn't expected of him, but he did. And your mother, what a brilliant woman...were it not for her one oversight, I would never have guessed it was you."_

I feel like all the breath's been stolen from my lungs.

_"They didn't know. Her last gift to you, the protection you carried for the last several years, didn't affect me. I remembered your name. I remembered who you were. I simply believed you were dead, along with the others. Why do you think I'm the only one who remembers?"_

_"Why do you think you don't remember?"_

Suddenly it all makes sense.

All of me is shaking. Between deciding to leave my parents behind and realizing _exactly_ why I can't remember anything, a torrent of rage and anguish rips through my heart.

I grip my sword tightly in my hand and stuff the letter back in my pocket.

He will pay.

I look towards the Pedestal of Time, illuminated in the darkness by an orange-tinged ray of light from the fire consuming the town.

_"You go straight to the Temple of Time, take the main portal!"_

I take a deep breath, and race over towards the Pedestal, before letting loose a haunting cry and slamming the blade of my sword into its slot in the stone.

Within moments the blue light envelops and beckons me home.

* * *

The blue light shifts back to that same ugly red color as before, and my hand begins to burn, but this time I don't land. I catch a brief, blurred glimpse of Rauru with his arms outstretched towards me before the wind starts up even faster than before, and the blue light returns, brighter than ever.

He connected the portals...it's working...

"Well now," I hear, barely audible above the wind. There's the sound of laughter. "She'll get to see for herself."

The wind begins to slow and Gerudo Fortress slowly materializes before my eyes.

I'm back.

And ready to strike.

With an anguished cry, I wrench my sword from the pedestal before me, the last of the blinding light fading away as I do so.

For a moment I only watch them, my chest heaving as I try both to breathe and to control the flood of anger inside me.

Christian can only stare at me in horror. I realize that I'm wearing the signs of the intense battle I've returned from, with my charred, ripped, and blood-soaked clothing. I can only imagine what a sight I am. There's blood smeared all over my face and matted in my hair, as well as leaking from my forehead, lip, and various other injuries. I smell like smoke, sweat, and gore.

And frankly I don't give a _damn_.

"You were in the fight itself," Rydin observes as he scans me up and down, his lip curling with cruel delight. "I had only hoped that you would see your home destroyed, knowing they were inside, but this...this is just _perfect_!"

"You betrayed them!" I shout, my voice trembling. Rydin only laughs.

"My dear, I _never_ followed anyone but the Dark Lord. I found them and sent Dark Link right to them" His contemptible grin broadens.

"You did it for the glory, didn't you," I growl through clenched teeth. "You did it yourself so you could take all the damn credit!"

Christian looks entirely confused, but he makes his way closer to me with his sword at the ready. I pay him little mind.

Rydin's eyes narrow maliciously. "Of course I did, you stupid girl," he hisses. "When I thought you were dead, it was of no use to me. But now that I've finally found you...and that I'm the only one who knows the truth...I'm invaluable to the Dark Lord." His eyes glint with excitement. "And imagine how he'll reward me when I send you to join the rest of your pathetic family!"

Something in me snaps.

I let out a cry of fury and send a small and fairly pathetic fireball hurtling towards him, hitting him square in the chest. It's not enough to cause any real damage, but he still falls back from the force of the spell, winded. Christian watches me with amazement.

"How did you...?"

"Seems someone's learned some new tricks," Rydin growls, returning to his feet. I glare at him ferociously.

He's still injured from when we fought before. It's been minutes for him. But it's been days for me.

"You took _everything_ from me!" I scream, shaking with hatred. I raise my blade and point it towards him, the rest of my words coming out in a shuddering, low tone.

"Draw...your...sword."

"As you _command_," Rydin sneers, bowing at me mockingly before taking up his own blade.

Navi positions herself above his head. With a shout I charge at him.

He barely throws his sword up in time to block my attack. I watch the surprise rise in his eyes as he pushes me back. Christian flies to my side, aiming everything he's got at Rydin.

We throw ourselves at him, hailing blow after blow at his body, all of which he struggles to block. He's beginning to tire, and his arm is suffering the injury I'd given him before. He knows it too. His face contorts with rage and he lets out a feral snarl before kicking me in the chest, knocking me back. In that brief moment that he leaves himself open, Christian pounces, landing a slice on his leg.

Rydin howls in pain and throws his arm up to retaliate, instantly releasing a ball of black energy that slams Christian square in the chest and sends him soaring across the room. Meanwhile I manage to get back on my feet, and I start to charge him once more. Rydin raises his hand and sends another magic attack towards me, but as he does my blade suddenly begins to glow blue and I slam it into the dark energy. His eyes widen in shock as his own spell comes hurtling back towards him and nails him full-on. Time seems to slow down as I run towards him. He falls back and tries to quickly recover, but I don't let him.

I shove my sword deep into his gut, sending the blade erupting from his back.

Rydin lets out a choking sound, and blood begins to run from his mouth. His cold black eyes rise to meet mine, filled with disbelief.

I meet them with vengeance.

As his sputtering begins to lessen, I twist my sword hard in his stomach. His eyes bulge in pain and he coughs violently, expelling large amounts of blood as he does so. I watch him as he makes his last gasps and then...finally...releases it in one last breath.

I wrench my sword from his body and push him down in disgust.

He's dead.

The man who stole my past...my memories...is gone.

All I can do is stare at him, my chest rising and falling with each unsteady breath.

Christian hobbles over to me, his expression that of confusion, disbelief, and concern.

I feel something warm and wet on my cheeks and realize I'm crying. The tears are streaming down my face.

"Aeria..." he says gently and almost hesitantly, before slowly placing a hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly the air around me begins to glow. My head snaps up in confusion, but I can't figure out what's happening.

Without warning my vision blacks out. I scream just before I collapse.

_Thousands of images shoot across my vision, accompanied by an endless chatter of voices and sounds. I catch glimpses of Link, of Zelda, of Impa, the Sages, and Christian...I see my entire childhood flash before my eyes..._

I slam back into reality just as abruptly as I'd been forced out. I find myself on my hands and knees, sputtering and coughing as I try to breathe.

"Aeria!" Christian cries, dropping to my side. His hands find their way to either side of my tear-stained face and turn my head up to look at him. "Are you all right?" he asks, his eyes filled with worry.

The tears come harder and faster.

I remember.

"I remember," I choke out. "I remember everything..."

His beautiful brown eyes widen in shock.

"I couldn't save them," I continue, my voice quavering. He pulls me closer. "I couldn't..."

The next thing I know I'm sobbing into his chest, clutching to his shirt as my body racks. One of his arms wraps itself around me, while his other hand becomes entangled in my hair at the base of my neck. He doesn't say a word. He only holds me tight.

My family is dead.

Now that I remember them, and all those happy memories we shared, it only makes it that much worse.

I made the choice to let them die when I might have been able to save them.

I know it was the right choice. But I wanted to pick the other. I wanted to save them.

And it hurts. So. Damn. Bad.

The large wooden door at the entrance of the room crashes open, and a group of Sheikah and Gerudo flood in, headed by Jezabel and Nabooru. They freeze at the sight of the scene within.

But they pose no distraction to me. _Nothing_ can divert my mind from what I have seen.

_They're gone..._


	30. Chapter 29

Brief Author's Note: Hey there to all you people who read this, I've finally updated! I'm very sorry to have kept you waiting, but I just haven't had the same time here that I had over the summer, and it's taken me a little longer to adapt to college than I'd originally expected. That being said, this chapter was also very worky, and I've rewritten several of the parts multiple times. But I've finally set myself up for the next chapter, and you can expect it to take less time than this one :). Thanks to all you guys out there being patient with me! Blame it on the physics!

* * *

**Chapter 29:**

_A Short Break_

"Look, all I want to know is where she is."

Nabooru's expression was tired, and her brows began to furrow in irritation over her book at his constant interrogation. "For the last time, she is wherever she's decided to be, and that's where she will stay until she decides otherwise. If she did not tell you where she was, then she wants to be alone and you will not interfere with that."

"If she wants to be alone then by all means, I'll leave her alone!" Christian threw up his hands in frustration. "But until I hear it from her own mouth I have to find her!"

With a long-suffering sigh, the Gerudo leader closed the one of dozens of texts sprawled across the table, causing a large cloud of dust to rise from the crumbling leather binding as it let out a shuddering thud. "Christian, she's been through more than she could have ever dreamed," she said as she massaged her temples. Lately, she had done very little but pore over the few writings held within Gerudo Fortress, and it was clearly taking a toll on her. "Whatever memories she has seen, whatever it is that is haunting her, her pain and her experiences are hers and hers alone, and it is her right to deal with them in whatever way she needs to."

"I don't care if she won't tell me what happened," Christian groaned, scruffing his hands through his messy hair, as it had been the last several days due to tugging it repeatedly in his irritation. "She's in pain. We could all see that. You saw her face."

They all had, and Christian wasn't entirely sure that it wouldn't remain a permanent scar in his mind. They night they had retaken Gerudo Fortress...that she had killed Rydin...that she had regained her memory...

Nabooru and Jezabel had successfully driven Dinzra and those of her followers brave enough to remain loyal out of the Fortress, though they weren't entirely sure where they had fled to. Once they had succeeded in doing so, they came looking for the two of them.

The sight before them had been entirely unexpected. Rydin, dead, on the floor. Rubble everywhere. Aeria, looking as though she'd just walked off a battlefield...which technically, she had.

_"I remember..."_ she had whispered, and she'd turned her eyes to meet his. They had become pale, glazed over by a gray emptiness, the agony within them stabbing into him in a way he could have never imagined possible. In that instant he knew that something horrible had happened. Something horrible enough to bring even Hyrule's bravest to her knees.

_"I remember everything..."_

Nabooru sighed once more. "We all did. But that gives us no right to intrude. We will let her grieve in whatever way necessary."

"What if she hurts herself?" Christian demanded. "You know as well as I do how reckless she can be, and in her state..."

The Sage of Spirit only tossed her ponytail and rolled her eyes. "No one's ever managed to hurt herself in the Training Grounds," she said confidently. As Christian's eyes widened, she froze.

"Christian-"

But it was too late. By the time she had risen to her feet, he had already taken off in the opposite direction, violently upsetting a chair before he disappeared through the doorway, and was making his way towards the Gerudo Training Grounds as fast as he could run.

3 days since he had seen her last. The state she had been in after Rydin, she'd been in no condition to fend for herself. He'd carried her sobbing form back into the room Nabooru had designated for her and gently set her on the bed. Then when she'd refused to relinquish her grip on his shirt, he had held her all through the night until she could no longer fight the exhaustion weighing down her eyelids. The next day, she did not leave her bed. She refused to eat or sleep, instead staring emptily into space. He and the others had all tried tirelessly to console her, to persuade her to eat, bringing her whatever they could find, but she did not respond. She was like one dead.

The following night, her tears began again, and this time she refused his physical comfort. Worried as he was, he slept outside her door, not allowing himself to slip into unconsciousness until he was sure she had. But when he'd finally awoken, early the next morning, she had vanished without a trace, not to be seen since.

And now that he knew where she was, nothing in the world could keep him from her.

"I need to get in," he said urgently to the Gerudo guard standing outside the iron gate barring the training grounds. She gave him a piercing look, her hawk-like golden eyes watching him warily.

"Do you have a Gerudo Membership Card?" she demanded, arching an eyebrow. Christian could feel the growl rising up in his chest.

"I have to see her."

The Gerudo just crossed her arms. "No card, no entry," she replied in a slightly haughty tone. He could feel himself reaching his limit.

To his incredible luck, Jezabel just so happened to pass by at that same moment. Upon seeing Christian's blazing expression, she gave him a look of understanding. "Let him through," she told the guard gently.

Though she looked mildly dubious, the guard stepped to the side as her Gerudo sister had said. Before he could enter the doorway, he felt a small squeeze on his shoulder.

"She needs you," Jez said softly, in what was perhaps the most genuine and caring gesture she had ever given him.

Half taken back by this unseen soft side of hers, Christian could only nod in response. But he did not linger. He had questioned Nabooru for a whole goddess-damned week to find out where she was and he was not going to let anyone else stop him from getting to her. Wordlessly, he slipped inside.

He was immediately greeted by a gust of wind, blowing his hair back from where it fell on the sides of his face. The entire room was cooler than he had expected, a welcome surprise after having resided in a desert the last several days. As soon as he saw the light ahead, he took off running.

He found himself in a circular room, amid an arc of white columns. There were 3 doors around the room, each carved into the shape of a lion's head. For a moment his heart fell, as he wondered how he would find her now.

But when he took a step back and a deep breath, he noticed a pile of fallen chains over the door to the left.

_That's it_.

He silently thanked the goddesses as he took off towards the door.

As soon as he entered the next room, he could hear her. There were the sounds of metal clanging against metal, and her cries and shouts of effort. He took a step further, finding a winding maze of what looked like different cells. He could see her up ahead, in the far corner. He could also see several piles of chains in front of the doors of the neighboring cells, making a clear path towards her.

She didn't know he was there, and so he remained quiet as he slipped through door after door, until he came to the one leading into the cell she was in. This one, however, was firmly locked.

His eyes flickered up to her. She had her sword in one hand and was twirling and leaping about with more fervor than he had ever seen in her. Her skin glistened with sweat, from the heat and her laborious effort. As she leapt forward, her sword hit the chain wall, rattling it as she let out a vicious cry. As she turned around to launch another strike in the opposite direction, he noticed that her eyes were closed. Her eyebrows were furrowed in a desperate expression, and her mouth hung slightly open, her breathing ragged. She was so firmly focused that she still didn't notice his presence even after he called her name.

Christian dragged his hands through his hair once more, before grasping at the chain wall in front of him. "Aeria!" he called once more, but with no response. She was in a trance.

An idea struck him. He closed his eyes and willed for her to hear him, reaching out to her with his mind as best as he knew how.

What he found there caught him entirely by surprise.

_It was chaos. The sounds of fighting were everywhere, and as the world slowly came into focus, he could make out the shapes of 3 Iron Knuckles. He jumped back as a Moblin rushed by him, hurling its axe down onto the knight in front of it. Christian's heart stopped for a moment - he had not been expecting to have been thrown so viciously into such a battle._

_Then he saw Aeria, flying about as she had been in the training grounds, fighting whatever happened to be around her and just trying to stay alive._

_He tried to go to her but even before he finished his step the world lurched and he was thrown into another one._

_Everything came in flashes. He saw fire. A ring of Stalfos. Dark Link's grinning face._

_The next thing he knew he was floating into the air, and everything went black as quickly as though he had been smacked in the face._

_There was a loud sound like that of shattering glass, before Aeria's heart-wrenching scream threw him out entirely._

He slammed into reality hard, barely catching himself on the walls of the cell. She was still screaming. It was a moment before she went quiet and fell to her hands and knees.

Christian still wasn't entirely sure what he had seen, but whatever it was, it was clear that the pain of what she had experienced had not subsided. He took a few deep, bracing breaths, before calling out to her again.

"Aeria..."

He couldn't see her face, the way she was bent over. Though she didn't seem entirely set on letting him see it. He watched as her shoulders began to shake.

"Please Aeria..." he said desperately, as she started to quietly cry. The way she looked, crumpled on the ground...it was heartbreaking.

She choked back a whimper before she spoke. "Go away..." she whispered between tears, her voice sounding hoarse. He felt his hopes sinking.

"Please..." he asked softly. "Open the door...I just want to help..."

"Just go!" she shouted suddenly, before her anguish consumed her. Her body began to rack with uneven sobs, and she buried her head against the ground.

He had never seen her in this bad a state before. Something strange rose in his chest, a burning sensation as though his heart was being consumed by fire. But even as much as he wanted to be in there with her, to argue until she opened the door, to be able to make everything better (which a part of him arrogantly assumed he could)...he couldn't bring himself to do any of it. He couldn't put her through any more. Nothing he could do would make a difference.

As he realized this the fire began to burn even more intensely.

Slowly, very slowly, he turned around, and as he did so he felt a sharp pang in his heart. He had never wanted to make a difference so badly in his life, and he couldn't do it. He knew he couldn't.

As he walked away, he forced himself not to look back.

"What happened?" Jezabel asked as soon as he stepped foot outside the entrance. It was clear that she had been awaiting his return from the way she sprung up from her leisurely position against the wall. "How is she?"

"Not good," he replied grimly, not stopping or slowing down. Jezabel practically had to step on his heels to keep up to his brisk pace.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's not good," Christian repeated once more, feeling only more agitated than he had been before he'd found her. Jezabel gave him an annoyed look.

"But what happened to her? You didn't get her to come out, or to say anything...?"

"Does it matter?" he exclaimed frustratedly. At this point he wasn't entirely sure where he was walking to. His feet were going one way, while his head was lost someplace entirely different. It seemed as though he was headed back into the Fortress, but as soon as he got to the entrance, he stopped, turned completely around and started walking in the opposite direction, leaving poor Jezabel completely confused.

"Does it matter?" she said, looking absolutely bewildered. Christian remained silent, and so she continued. "You don't think whatever it was that happened to her _mattered_?"

Finally he stopped, sighing deeply. "Of course it mattered," he answered softly. As he spoke, he kept his back to her. "But...I don't care what happened...I mean...I just..." He broke off, taking another deep breath. "If she doesn't want to tell me, that's fine. I just...don't want her to be like this."

They both were quiet a moment, before Jez took a few steps forward, and, very awkwardly, patted his shoulder.

Christian smiled a little. "Not used to stuff like this?"

"Gerudo," she replied, in a self-explanatory way. "We don't have the weaknesses you soft-hearted Hylians do."

He chuckled under his breath. Of course.

"If she comes out of there, will you let me know?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I see her," she replied easily.

"Thanks."

* * *

For the next couple hours, Christian could find little to do with himself. He had wandered through the winding hallways of the Fortress until he ran into Tom. And good old Tom, seeming to already know what was causing his mind to turn uneasily, brought him back to the room where their new Sheikah friend, Hayden, had been recovering. Though he hardly looked like he had even been ill, the way he agitatedly paced across the room, sweating and altogether looking uncomfortable. Pike sat cross-legged on the floor, in as good spirits as ever. Blaze had taken up residence on Hayden's bed, bare-chested, as the torso of his uniform had been thrown on the floor, and looking just as uncomfortable in the heat as Hayden was. Meanwhile, John was seated beside Pike, leaning against the wall.

John had healed relatively quickly after the incident. Rydin had only knocked him out, fortunately for him, and he was left more wounded emotionally than physically. But as furious as he had been that he had not been the one to deal the blow to the man who had killed his father, to him Rydin's death was justice, and with that thought, he slowly came back to his normal self. Nowadays he seemed almost fully recovered, though, upon passing the room where Rydin had been killed, a grim expression would cross his face, and he occasionally retreated to his own room to dwell in his thoughts alone.

"Did you find her?" he asked as Christian entered the room. After the whole incident, John had been the most consistent of the group in checking Aeria's condition. They shared a common enemy and a common suffering. Though he didn't know the details of what had happened - none of them did - he knew what kind of pain Rydin could bring, and he had nothing but the utmost understanding and concern.

"Yes," Christian answered grimly. "She wanted to be alone."

John gave him a sympathetic look.

"This place is a furnace," Hayden grumbled irritably, effectively changing the subject. "My goddess how can you stand it?"

"Not much better than you," Tom admitted. "But I imagine that your people are less suited for the desert."

"It's colder underground," Blaze muttered, wiping the sweat from his forehead. For the last couple of days, he had been particularly moody and irritated. "Any word on when we can leave _yet_?"

Christian shook his head. "Nabooru's a mess. She's got a lot on her plate, and with the Sages being separated as they are, it must be extremely difficult to come up with their next move."

"I don't care what the next move is, as long as it gets us out of here," Hayden retorted.

"Oh, ha," came Pike's voice. "It's not all bad. I mean for one thing, the view!"

Blaze snorted. "Sand. Terrific."

"No," Pike shook his head, grinning mischievously and getting to his feet. "I mean," he said, as he walked towards the window, "the _view_."

He motioned towards where the Gerudo guards were patrolling the front of the Fortress, and Tom suddenly burst into to laughter.

"Sure, if you like the dominating 'kill-you-without-a-second-glance' type," he replied with another chuckle. Pike seemed unfazed.

"I like a girl who knows what she wants," he shrugged, blatantly admiring the figure of the Gerudo guard closest to them. Christian couldn't help but laugh, and even John was snickering in the corner.

"That Jezabel's a looker," Hayden said, catching them all by surprise. Blaze perked up immediately.

"You'd go for a Gerudo?" he asked quickly. His eyes flashed with shock and a nervous expression crossed his face. Hayden shrugged.

"The War's long over. Why not?"

"Because they're conniving, scheming, violent, manipulative-"

"You're just bitter that she tricked you," Pike grinned. Blaze's expression turned very sour.

"What I say still goes," he muttered irritably. At that instant the Gerudo previously discussed appeared in the doorway, staring Christian down with her golden eyes.

"You said to come to you when she came out," she said in a grave tone. He was on his feet instantly, his heart beating quickly.

He had hoped that she would come out...but he hadn't imagined it could be so soon...

"Where is she," he blurted.

Jezabel turned. "Follow me."

She led them a short ways through the winding hallways of the Fortress until they came upon the room where Aeria had stayed earlier. "I sent for Nabooru as soon as I saw her," she said as they entered. The room was filled with a crowd of Gerudo, surrounding the bed with washcloths and large palm leaves, which they were using as fans. Nabooru's white uniform could be seen between the mass of purple, as well as a limp form across the bed.

Aeria.

His heart leapt in his chest. This was not what he had expected, and seeing her like this only made him worry more.

Nabooru's flame-red ponytail whipped around as she heard them come in. "Heat exhaustion," she explained. "But we cooled her down quickly, so she should be fine. I should have realized...with all the time she'd spent in there..." She withdrew the wet washcloth she had been blotting against Aeria's pale skin. "We're not as susceptible to the heat, and we forget that you are less so."

Christian made his way between the flood of purple to get to her side. Her face, even in unconsciousness, was drawn in an expression of pain, but not because of the heat.

The Gerudo began to clear out, bringing with them their buckets of water and palm leaves. "I think it would be best for her to get her rest," Nabooru said firmly, motioning towards the door. John, Pike, Tom, and Hayden, all of whom were mildly afraid of the woman (especially poor Hayden) did not hesitate to leave the room. Blaze and Christian, however, who were more accustomed to her, remained where they were. She rolled her eyes in irritation.

"She'll be better off if you leave her be."

They didn't move. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Blaze, go find Navi. She's been worried sick, and it would be best for someone to let her know that everything's all right."

Blaze's expression grew irritated, but he knew Nabooru was his superior, and like with Impa, it was not his place to go against orders. Stubbornly dutiful as he was, he left, though not without shooting a long-suffering glance towards the Gerudo as he did so. She flicked her eyes back towards Christian.

Unlike Blaze, however, Christian had no inclination to listen to Nabooru whatsoever.

"Christian..."

"She didn't come out until after I came to find her," he argued. "And we're lucky she did. Just let me try to help. If she tells me to leave I'll go."

Nabooru searched him carefully with her hawk-like eyes. For a few moments he was sure that she would get him out if it meant having to beat him into submission, but then, she frowned, and a strange expression suddenly crossed her face. It vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared, and though it was enough for him to notice, he couldn't determine the cause.

"Mind yourself," she said sternly, finally consenting before she turned around and walked out of the room without another word.

Christian frowned, but nonetheless let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't quite expected her to give in so easily, but he had worked hard to get to this point and wasn't about to turn around now. He looked over Aeria's unconscious form, gently pressing a hand to her forehead. Slightly warm. She was running a small fever, but that was to be expected.

At his warm touch, her eyes fluttered beneath their lids, and she exhaled loudly. "Aeria?" he whispered.

Slowly, her eyes opened. They wandered around the room as she took in her surroundings, before settling upon him. Her expression grew even more pained.

"Are you all right?"

She only blinked, not saying a word. Carefully, she pulled herself up to a sitting position. He watched her with concern, searching her blue eyes for any answers he could find. They were beginning to brim with tears.

Her hands came to rest on his chest, and she gently tugged the front of his shirt, slipping into his embrace. His heart skipped a beat. The way she had been earlier...so quick to refuse his help, to push him away...and now having her within his arms...he found himself taken aback for a moment. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and he began to feel a warm wetness against his skin.

He let his arms encircle her, holding one of his hands at the base of her neck and stroking her hair. Now he at least had some comfort to offer, and to him it was an infinitely better feeling than not knowing where or how she was. He held her silently, allowing her to take whatever she needed of him.

"They're dead."

Her voice caught him off-guard. It had been a while now since he had heard it last.

She didn't have to specify who 'they' were for him to understand. He pulled back from her to judge her reaction, sliding his hand up to her shoulders and looking into her eyes. Her face became sadder as she spoke, and she turned her eyes downward, unable to look at him.

"They told me to leave. I had to leave. I might have been able to save them but I didn't even try...I didn't try..."

The combination of her anguished expression and what she was telling him left him speechless. He lifted a hand to cup her face, to try and wipe away the tears staining her cheeks.

"I watched them die," she continued, choking as she spoke. "And I couldn't change anything or else...now..." She bit her lip. "I just wish..."

Her words trailed off into sobs.

She didn't have to say any more. He understood.

Since her heritage had been brought into question, he had often considered the possibilities...he had thought that at worst she would discover that they had died, and that she was and would remain an orphan. But to have to go back and see it herself...

...to witness their death...

...and to allow it to happen...

To change the past would mean changing the future. And she had had to make a terrible decision. One that she should never have had to make.

She'd had to sacrifice everything she had ever wanted.

He didn't know if he could even fathom the intensity of her grief. If there were anything he could do to end it...he'd do it in a heartbeat. Anything to bring happiness back into those eyes.

"He tricked them. He led them to an ambush. They did everything they could, to protect me, but it went wrong. They died to save me." She let out a sob, only managing a few more words before breaking down entirely.

"He stole my past from me."

Rydin.

If he wasn't already dead, he'd kill him himself.

"You did right," Christian whispered gently, pulling her back in towards him as her words trailed off and were silenced by her tears. "You did right."

He held her until the sun had slipped beneath the horizon, and the moon had risen high in the sky. He held her until she had no more tears to cry, and could only tremble in his arms. He held her until, in her exhaustion, she finally began to slip into slumber. And then he held her until he was sure she was deeply asleep.

Then, gently, he laid her down against the bed and pulled away. Finally, the etchings of pain had disappeared from her face, and a peaceful expression had come to take its place. He sighed.

Back when he had first met her...in Impa's house...

He had known there would be difficult times ahead, but just how much so he hadn't realized until the instant he had slammed onto Impa's floor. Seeing her unconscious, bleeding form on the floor of Impa's house...that was when it all became real to him.

To have believed that he could anticipate the hard times to come had been arrogant. He couldn't have truly understood what it meant to be facing death at very turn until he was. The risks were numerous. Decisions would have to be made that, if the wrong choice were made, could bring devastation to an entire country.

The stubbornness, the youthfulness, the vivacity and life she was so full of...to believe that something as powerful as that could be destroyed was unimaginable. He couldn't find it possible for her to die, and yet, he had already almost witnessed it. He gained a new fear and respect for everything they were to face.

Strangely, even with the harsh realization of what lay ahead, his own safety lessened in importance in his mind. After he had been visited by that nightmare in the Caverns, and witnessed once more the danger that she especially faced, her protection shifted to the top of his priorities. She was more invaluable to Hyrule than he, that was true. And that was how he justified his behavior.

He had nearly been killed himself, though he had not found it to be as jolting an experience as before. He had already become more accustomed to the risks they ran, and when he woke up in his bed in the Castle, he had felt satisfied. The way he had seen it, they had both faced the worst of obstacles and come out on top. Surely, there was nothing more terrible that could be done.

He was wrong.

He had never suffered the same way she had. He had witnessed the attack on Hyrule Castle, but his parents had survived. He'd kept all memories of his childhood. He'd even been given the status of a royal, surely a blessing, though at times he'd felt undeserving and out of place. She'd had nothing - not parents, not a home, not a trace of anything from her past, and no memory of where she had come from. She'd lived life as an orphan, only to be sent back in time, witness their death, and have to force herself to let it happen.

To believe that the worst was over was a fool's hope.

There were dark times ahead, and it was time to accept it.

As he watched her sleeping figure, he wished that there was a way he could change the past, to bring them back and give her the family she had always wanted. But that was her burden to bear. He admired her courage. If it had been him in her place, he wasn't entirely sure he would have been able to let it all go.

She'd willingly given up that which she wanted most to ensure that the future remained intact. She had done the right thing. That strong, brave, selfless girl.

He slowly lowered his hand to her cheek, brushing a strand of stray hair behind her ear, and as he did so he felt confident in the goddesses' decision.

This was why she was the Hero of Time.

Silently, he pulled away and walked towards the door. Though he had been given his own bed down the hall, he felt as though he had only just found her. The thought of parting with her brought the fire back to his chest, and in his determination to watch out for her, he took up residence in the chair just outside her room once more. There he remained, until he too slowly drifted off into sleep.

That was where Aeria found him the next morning, as she quietly tiptoed out of her room. Silently, so as not to wake him, she slipped out, to where, the poor unconscious Christian had no idea.

* * *

It's been a while since I've been able to think coherently.

I hadn't expected it to be so bad. I wasn't able to think of anything else. In the beginning, I had simply avoided it. Thinking brought pain. And the pain was more than I could bear.

Out of all that pain, there was one positive thought to cling to. Even if I might not have had the best or happiest life...I have people that I care about, and that care about me. I guess that really, as long as you have that, you're living pretty well.

Last night's the first I've been able to talk about it. A start. Christian's the only one I would tell, and I know that he's still wondering whether or not I actually am...well...what I am...but he won't bring it up. The idea of being a princess is still a difficult concept to wrap my head around, and I've had so much thrown at me I can't even begin to tackle it. Someday...I suppose...he'll find out. He'll have to eventually. But right now...I can't tell him. I have to get back on my feet. What kind of hero can't even save herself?

I brush the sand off of my clothes and raise the wooden sword in my hand to a defensive position. The name of the Gerudo standing across from me, sword at the ready, is Jahnna. After I'd run into her in the hallway she was kind enough to lend me a Gerudo uniform, which was much lighter and cooler than my sweat-covered tunic. After my bout of heat exhaustion I think the Gerudo believe me to be horrifically fragile.

I'd managed to convince her to spar with me. We've been out since sunrise. Whenever another Gerudo passed by I asked her to join us. The nice thing about Gerudo is that they all seem willing to jump into a fight.

About now I'd say there's a reasonably sized crowd. I've started taking on two at a time. I've been practicing my swordplay since I got back.

For those last few days it was all I could do to keep my mind from restlessly turning about, to keep myself from falling apart. I didn't sleep. I just fought.

And I'm getting better.

Link...my father...he was right. All those years he'd been teaching me swordplay that I now remember...the techniques and skills I'd picked up...they're still there. I can feel it as I attempt them, however rusty I might be.

_"It's in your blood. It's there, even if you don't remember it."_

One of the Gerudo in front of me doubles over in exhaustion, raising a hand in defeat and throwing her practice sword on the ground. Jahnna just watches me warily, poised to react defensively. I've kept myself in the offensive stance the vast majority of the time I've been here. I hold true to my pattern and lunge at her, launching a series of quick jabs and, after a just-slightly delayed parry, I spin my sword in a quick circle and send her sword from her grasp. With a nod, she acknowledges her defeat.

A week ago I could never have managed this.

Fighting with the stableboys had been much different. With the boys there had been gambling, wooping, arguing, teasing on either end...but the loyalty between the Gerudo women is astounding. They call out and cheer for the Gerudo facing me in the ring, and when that Gerudo fails she returns to the outside, only to cheer louder for the next. The personal loss is insignificant - at least, as long as a Gerudo wins.

As the two I've just defeated return to the circle, a red-uniformed girl steps forward from among the sea of purple, waving her practice sword expectantly.

Jezabel mentioned Reds as being known for fighting.

The Red motions in a come-and-get-it way with her hand.

A challenge.

I charge.

It seems like time slows down as we fight. I can see her every move, although I know they're faster and swifter than I've ever faced before. It's as though we're moving in water, every lightning-quick strike dragging through the air just long enough to react to it. In reality I know that I'm picking it up faster, moving faster...I can feel the sand shifting beneath my feet, the wind from nearly glancing blows curving around my body, running across my skin in a warning caress...

The feeling is exhilarating.

The Red draws back her sword to strike - and my vision suddenly flashes.

_I'm in the Castle. The lizalfos in front of me has drawn its sword, poised to attack. The air tastes like blood, sweat, ash..._

_I leap to the side to dodge the blow, swiping upwards as I do._

I land at her side. She's fallen back, just barely throwing her sword up in time. For the merest fraction of a second I see a trace of hesitancy in her eyes.

She feints to my left, and as I parry, she spins off to my other side, whipping her practice sword in a circle around her.

_I barely see the Stalfos until its sword comes hurtling around, ready to take my head off. I duck as fast as I can manage, feeling extremely lucky as the hairs atop my head rustle in the wind._

The Red looks a little bit frustrated, though she tries her best to remain focused and concentrated. Her moves are slower, more complex. I pull back, studying her movement as I block each strike. She twirls, spins, moving gracefully as her sword arcs repeatedly towards me. It's like a dance, which grows faster as time goes by. I imitate her moves, feeling my way through the fight.

_Dark Link's face looms before me._

_I stop dead._

_My heart begins to brim with anger, ferocity. I feel my throat choking up, rage and pain emanating from every inch of my body...I'm shaking._

_He laughs and draws his blade, grinning wickedly._

_All thought leaves me mind, save for one single focus._

_Killing him._

_I feel a sharp pain in my side...where he'd gotten me before...the blood runs freely down my body...but it doesn't matter._

_I lunge forward anyway, crying out as I do so._

_Our swords clatter and ring together as steel meets steel. He grins and vanishes before my eyes, reappearing seconds later at my back. I spin around, whipping my sword around with me. He leaps over it just in time._

_I don't stop to breathe._

_I launch forward, slicing at him as fast as I can manage. Blow after blow after blow rains down upon him, but he parries each, still grinning in that same way. He falls back as I land a kick in his stomach, and I draw back for a brutal strike -_

Something hits me. Hard. My entire world flashes white, and then slowly...very slowly...I blink it back into focus.

I'm on my back.

The Red I'd been fighting has also fallen, looking both exhausted and stunned. Her practice sword is across the ring from her. There's no more cheering anymore. Just silence.

I look up to see Christian hovering above me, watching me warily.

I snap into reality.

I can't go on like this.

I'll lose myself.

For a moment I can't speak. Or move. I can only breathe deep, labored breaths, as I try to recover from the blow. He wordlessly extends a hand.

I accept it, allowing him to pull me to my feet. His arm is instantly at my back, leading me out of the circle, away from the crowd. I brush the sand off of my body as we walk.

"What are you doing?" he asks, his voice more reprimanding than curious.

I refuse to look at him. I remain silent.

He sighs, his expression softening as he exhales. "Aeria...I'm sorry."

I clench my teeth together.

I feel his deep brown eyes upon me, but I can't bring myself to meet his gaze. I don't want to see it. Sympathy. Pity.

"It isn't fair," he says finally, shaking his head. "You've been blessed by the goddesses...and cursed. You have a duty to the people...so much is expected of you...and even though you knew it would be hard, you accepted it."

He takes my hand, and I swallow hard to keep firm. He gives it a gentle squeeze.

"It's going to get harder."

I look up into his eyes. And I see nothing but the truth, and a grim acceptance.

"You are going to go through things that no one else will ever have to, or ever could," he continues, his tone grave. "You will face challenges that no one else could ever face. You'll see things that no one should ever have to see. It is your chosen duty. The duty to do what no one else can. To face what no one else can face. You alone have the courage and power to conquer the darkness and save Hyrule."

The words sink into my heart. Things I'd already known well.

"It's a burden," Christian says, watching me concernedly. "A Hero's burden. Your burden."

This time I squeeze his hand, still fighting for composure.

"But you will be able to bear it. The goddesses entrusted the protection of their kingdom to you for a reason. It's what you were meant to do."

My other hand clenches into a fist.

I've faced nightmares that I couldn't explain, events that I couldn't remember. I've seen death. I've almost been killed. I've seen the people around me disappear, and get hurt. I've seen the people I love get torn away from me and murdered. I've only been alive for about eighteen years, and with everything..it's suffocating.

All of that at the hands of one man is wrong.

There are others out there suffering like me. People with families that have been torn apart. People dying. Suffering.

And the number of those people will only increase.

It's going to get worse.

But if I can do anything to stop it...it would be worth it. To give people hope. A future. Like I want for myself.

With things as they are we can have no future.

And I know now...the past is important...but the hope...the possibility of a better future...I'll fight for that.

"So...what's next?" I ask in a low voice. He exhales loudly, frowning for a moment.

"Nabooru's lost," he replies. "She doesn't know what to do. Dinzra and her Gerudo disappeared, and we don't know where they'll go. She wants us to go back to Kakariko...to see the other sages...and then head up Death Mountain."

"Death Mountain?" I ask in confusion. I can understand returning to the Graveyard, but there...

"We're going to need all the help we can get," Christian answers gravely.

Allies. We're gathering forces.

Since Castletown, the threat has only kept growing.

"Now you can't ignore what has happened to you," Christian adds gently. His other hand rises, to brush through my hair...run down my cheek... "You can't heal from something like this overnight. It will always be there. It will take time...but you will be able to get past it."

"I control that," I say, with the very slightest of smiles. It's not much, but it's the most I've managed since I'd gone back. Christian's entire face brightens, and he grins and ruffles my hair.

"There you are. We've missed you."


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

I throw a saddle onto the horse in front of me with a sigh of relief.

Finally.

We've been here for a week and a half. Don't get me wrong, it's not as though I've been dying to leave. After the first few days I actually came to love it here. But the feeling of moving again...of heading somewhere instead of having to wait without a clue what's next...it's nice.

"Feeling okay crossdresser?"

I roll my eyes and smile as Christian comes riding up beside me.

He was right. The pain did dull over the last week. I realized that the world was going to keep going whether or not I did. It's still there - it'll always be there - but even so...I can feel everything slowly shifting back to normal. At least, as normal as life can be. And what's more, after what we've all been through, it's hard not to feel...safe...for once. As much as we all know we aren't...

...Rydin's dead.

The traitor among the Sheikah.

Of course, there's also a whole new slew of problems. There's Rydin's red-haired lackey, who's still out there, no doubt working with Dinzra. There's Dinzra, who now has her own army of Gerudo. There's the division of the Fortress, as those remaining Gerudo suffer their own losses, of betrayal by their own sisters. And of course, for some, there's the reopening of old wounds. But even still...

...our first victory.

That's something to celebrate.

And the celebratory mood is infectious.

"Great actually," I reply cooly. My lips curve into a wicked grin. "Though I'd be better if you weren't so obnoxious."

His grin broadens, and he pulls himself onto his own horse, shaking his head.

The teasing has come back, but this time I'm not annoyed by it in the least. In fact...I find myself enjoying it.

A tumult of loud woops, shouts, and laughter distracts us from our banter. I turn to look towards the sound -

- but I don't even catch a glance before it's too late.

I scream as I'm lifted into the air.

"WE'RE GOING HOME!!!" Blaze practically bellows in my ear, as both he and Hayden jostle and bounce me around in a two-sided hug. "WE'RE LEAVING THIS GODDESS-DAMNED PLACE!!!"

"Put me down!" I shout back, but neither of them even notice. They're too excited.

"Just think!" Hayden exclaims. "No more heat! No more sand! Dirt, and water, and trees!"

"You big, stupid-"

"A comfy bed and shade!" Blaze pipes in excitedly. "And women! Women who won't kill you on sight!"

I roll my eyes and surrender, waiting to be released appearing to be my only option left. Jezabel just snorts as she walks towards us, preparing her own white mare. Though she doesn't make any sort of argument to the contrary. Instead, I catch a crooked smile forming at the corner of her lips.

I shouldn't be surprised. She probably finds it a compliment.

Gerudo.

"You can say that again," a very bitter-looking Pike mutters as Tom and John half-carry him to his horse. One of his eyes is now a brilliant shade of purple, and swelling slightly. Much to his chagrin, Tom and John both can't mask their amused expressions.

"This one just tried to kiss that Jahnna girl," John explains, his grin widening. "Should've seen her face. Absolutely priceless."

"Aw bug off," Pike growls in an irritated tone, wrenching himself away from the two and pulling himself onto his mount. "Her loss."

"Of course, poor girl never stood a chance!" Tom agrees, his tone laced with sarcasm. Pike's scowl only intensifies.

Christian just laughs, turning his horse around. His hair waves about his face, brushing forward across his amber eyes and then back...something in my chest suddenly flutters and I find myself unable to do anything but watch...

...his smile...

Abruptly my support goes out from under me and I find myself on the ground.

"Nayru, Aer," Blaze groans as he helps me back to my feet. "What was that? We gave you warning and everything..."

My face turns bright red.

Weird...the sun must be messing with me.

I guess it's a good thing we're leaving.

"Must've been the heat?" I shrug innocently. Blaze's eyebrows rise skeptically. Christian just rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Trust me, your brain was damaged way before the heat got to you," he retorts with a mischievous grin, extending a hand towards me. I stare at it in confusion. "Are you coming or what?"

"Don't I have-"

I let the question drop as Blaze pulls himself onto the horse I'd just nicely saddled up. "Thanks," he says smugly.

"You're riding with me," Christian explains before I can shoot Blaze a nasty look.

"Do I have to?"

He only shakes his head again in that way I'm so used to. "Trust me. You'll be happy you did. Just get on the horse."

"Oh I doubt that," I reply half-bitterly and half-amusedly, as I take his hand and pull myself up behind him.

Can't believe I saddled that damn horse for nothing.

"Now when you get there, report straight to Impa's quarters," Nabooru instructs us from the ground as the other Sheikah from our party mount their horses. "There you'll find Darunia and Saria. Arrangements have been made to take you up Death Mountain and get you settled there. And if under any circumstance you are attacked you go straight to Death Mountain, without turning back, you understand?"

Nabooru isn't coming with us. Really, after Dinzra was discovered, she can't. The Gerudo are so split and confused...it's a mess. They need her. If the Gerudo have any hope of staying strong they'll need a leader.

Of course, even though she won't be with us, she didn't hesitate to send a group of bodyguards to escort us to Kakariko.

"We know, Nabooru," Christian affirms. "We'll be fine."

She seems to accept that. She doesn't even give me any suspicious glances. That's a first. Wonder what's gotten into her?

Oh wait...

... I don't have control of the reins.

It all makes sense now.

"The sooner you get there, the better. Go on," Nabooru urges. "May the goddesses watch over you all."

"You planning to hold on?" Christian turns to me with an amused air. I realize that my hands are set firmly on my thighs.

"Yeah yeah," I mutter in reply, raising them...and strangely feeling that flutter again as I slip my arms around him, and the muscles of his stomach tense under my fingertips. I swallow.

I really need to get out of this heat.

"Let's go!!!" Blaze shouts impatiently, kicking his horse sharply and taking off without waiting for further instruction.

As the other riders begin to take off as well, Christian suddenly slams the heels of his boots into the sides of the horse and we shoot forward. I yelp as I veer backward, having to grasp at him for a firm hold and then, once I've found that, squeezing against him tightly in order to keep astride.

I'd yell at him if I had the breath to, but unfortunately it seems I left the ability to breathe behind me. Instead I squeeze him a little extra tighter in irritation.

Christian doesn't even notice. He just grins smugly, looking extremely satisfied with himself as I cling to him for dear life.

Jerk.

"Good luck!" comes Nabooru's voice over the rush of the wind, before we cross the bridge and leave Gerudo Desert behind us.

* * *

Kakariko.

It feels like ages.

The bridge crossing the end of Zora's River is a familiar and welcome sight. I can feel the weight of everything rolling off my shoulders. Almost like it had never happened. Almost.

Home.

Christian suddenly pulls up short on the reins. One of the Gerudo guards turns to look at him, but he only gives her a nod. In return, she bows her head, and the rest of the party continues on.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

He turns his head back to speak to me, the corner of his mouth pulling into a smile. "No," he answers assuringly. "You'll see."

I frown, but don't question as we slowly ride towards the bridge. The others are already making their way up the stairs. Christian just wanted the two of us here...

"Look," he points just ahead.

In the dim light of the fading sun, I have to peer to make out any sort of form. But when I see it my heart skips a beat.

"FWHYNNI!" I shriek in delight, leaping off of the horse I'm already astride and sprinting towards her. I can hear Christian's laughter in the background but I don't care. There's a boy astride another horse holding her reins, but moments later they're ripped from his hands. She recognizes me and bolts.

I have the smartest damn horse of the lot.

"Oh Fwhynni, I missed you girl," I coo in her ear, patting her nose and giving her a huge hug. She snorts. I take it as a sign of affection. Christian's still laughing as he comes up to us. I hear him give the boy some words of gratitude before I hear the clip-clop of horse-hooves vanish into the distance.

"I told you you'd be okay with sharing a horse," he grins. I stare, still half-holding onto my beautiful mare.

"You...you brought...but...how can I..."

"It's easy enough to send a letter," Christian says easily. His gorgeous eyes watch me with amusement, warm and soft. "I...well...I guess I just figured you needed some cheering up."

I stand speechless for a moment, struck by...him. The sweetness of the gesture. No teasing, no tricks, just something kind and thoughtful.

I act on impulse before my brain can catch up. Without warning I throw myself at him, in the biggest hug I can manage. Even bigger than I'd imagined, it turns out, as I know him clear off the horse and onto the ground.

His horse shrieks. But it doesn't matter. I'm happy. I don't have a snide or sarcastic or even teasing remark to make. And from Christian's surprised expression, he clearly doesn't either.

"Thank you," I whisper with a smile. Not that he can reply. It looks like he can't seem to formulate any sort of coherent thought. I laugh softly at him, my eyes traveling across every aspect of his face, to his hair...it looks so soft...I reach towards it, brushing my fingers through the wavy strands.

When my gaze returns to his face I find myself caught utterly off-guard. His expression has shifted...its more intense...his eyes are fixed upon me, visibly...burning...there's a fire in those eyes...

Strange sensations course through my body. A river of heat bubbles in my chest and travels upwards, along the sides of my neck, spreading to my cheeks...

Whatever it is I'm feeling is unfamiliar to me. I can't remember ever feeling this...or even determine what it is...

Can the sun have some sort of after-effect on me?

My hand flutters up to my heart, trying to plug whatever hole there is in my chest that could be leaking this fire throughout my body.

"Are you all right?" Christian asks with a frown. He props himself up on his elbows, one of his hands reaching to cup my cheek. I pull back suddenly, avoiding his touch.

It doesn't make sense...but I'm afraid...afraid that if he reaches me, I'll be burned...that my skin will be permanently set ablaze by his fingertips, that I won't be able to hold back this heat in my chest, that I won't be able to keep it from overtaking me...

I feel like my heart is being pulled from my body. It doesn't hurt. But I don't know what will happen if it gets out.

His frown deepens, and he pulls his hand back. "Perhaps we should get back to the Caverns," he suggests.

I can only nod. I pull myself to my feet wordlessly, clinging to Fwhynni's reins, and start walking up the stairs. I hear him following behind me, but I avoid his gaze.

The tension in the air is astounding. And I know I'm not the only one feeling it.

Which is why I feel relieved when we finally make our way through the gates of Kakariko, and I can focus my attention elsewhere.

When I'd left it might as well have been a ghost town. Desolate. Empty of life. Silent.

I almost feel like I'm in a different town. The houses are glowing with warmth, with light. The door to the Archery Shop is thrown open, and I can hear music...music and laughter...

"Is something going on?" Christian asks in confusion. "Does this happen much?"

"No," I frown. "I've never seen anything like this."

On special occasions I'd seen the people of Kakariko come together to celebrate, to feast, to socialize, to dance...but the magnitude of the laughter, the entire town, alight like this...I find myself just as lost as Christian.

"Perhaps Darunia will know?" I ask. Though it's needless. We're both already walking towards the Caverns, almost automatically.

We don't make it there. The Goron leader intercepts us at the entrance to the Graveyard.

"And where might you two be going?" he laughs heartily. I can only stare, so massively confused I'm left speechless.

Christian picks up where I can't, strangely, sounding as awkward as I feel. "Are we not supposed to be in the Caverns...?"

Darunia only laughs louder, before swooping down and catching each of us in his arms, lifting us off our feet into a bone-crushing hug. I groan as he squeezes, and then stumble as I'm released back onto the ground. Christian's hand is automatically at my lower back to help support me...but he pulls it away suddenly, looking mildly flustered.

"Come now, you look like you've both just seen a Poe," Darunia frowns.

"I'm sorry," I apologize...though I'm not sure why I'm apologizing... "I think we're just a little stressed and confused...where exactly are we supposed to be going?"

"I suppose you must be, after hearing what you've been through." The broad smile lights his face once more. "Tomorrow, you will be escorted up Death Mountain. But tonight...well, the night is all yours."

Christian and I just stare blankly at each other. But before I can open my mouth to speak, Darunia's large hands grasp each of our shoulders and wrench us around to look at the town.

"You see those lights out there?" the large Goron asks. "What cause do you think the residents of Kakariko would have to celebrate?"

Again, I have no answer. I'm met with a slap upside the head.

"What was that for?!" I demand immediately and groan. Christian rubs his hand through his mess of hair. For some reason Darunia only laughs harder.

"You two! The return of the Children of Destiny, and the defeat of the traitor among the Sheikah! The celebration is in your honor!"

Wait wait wait...

I'm the cause of a giant massacre...and they want me back???

"I...I don't understand..."

"You carry the hope of an entire kingdom," Darunia practically answers what I've been thinking. "And as you just said, you've been very stressed and confused, not to mention exhausted. So take the night off for once!"

My mind goes completely blank. I can only stand there, trying to process, until my I feel a firm yank on both of my arms.

Laughter erupts from everywhere. We're suddenly surrounded by the stable boys, and I look back to see Blaze gripping my wrists tightly, a mischievous grin across his face. All of them, strangely enough, are clean and well-dressed.

Didn't take them long did it?

"Come now, I don't think you're quite presentable for guests of honor!" Tom shouts from behind Christian, who's currently being restrained on either side by Pike and John. Without warning, he dumps a bucket of water over Christian's head, leaving him soaking wet, and his hair clinging to his face and covering his eyes.

"Same goes for you," Blaze says wickedly, and even as the warning alarms go off in my head I'm thrown over his shoulder. I scream as I'm dragged away, kicking and flailing. All the while they never stop laughing.

I'm thrown roughly through a door and I have to take a moment to look around to figure out where I am.

Impa's house.

Home.

In front of me stands Dalia with a concentrated expression and every dress I've ever owned hanging over her arm. Saria sits with her feet hanging off a chair, looking excited. My heart drops in my chest, and I turn to make a mad break for the door.

"Blaze you-"

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm not so good at the girl thing and I've got to go help out my boys," Blaze grins wickedly, slamming and locking the door. I hit it with my fists, just a second too late.

He's a dead man.

"Don't worry Aeria, it'll be fun!" Saria chirps happily. I notice she's also in a dressed up, with a ruffly little green dress and headband, both adorned with small pink flowers - one of my own from childhood, I realize. Although I can't imagine where she'd have found it.

Dalia may think I'm crazy and unkempt and destructive, but, having no daughter of her own, that's never stopped her from using me as her own personal doll. As obnoxious as it can be, I suppose it could be worse. She's a lot nicer to me when she gets to play dress up. Come to realize it, she must have had a hand in dressing Saria...

...I wonder if she hordes all of my old clothes...

I reluctantly take a step forward, and see that grin come to her face.

"Try this one first," she says sweetly. Saria nods happily, enjoying the show.

Here we go again...

Luckily for me, the process is not as long as I'd dreaded. I end up in a pale blue dress that I don't remember owning, but that I actually like very much. Saria decided somewhere within that she didn't want to just watch, and has been weaving flowers into my hair for the last half hour.

I feel more...feminine...than usual. It's not a bad thing. It's just strange to feel clean and not like a mess for once. Appearance hasn't been something I've concentrated on much since leaving Impa's. I can actually take a moment to enjoy the feeling...of freshness, of brushed, unknotted hair, and clean clothes.

"You look lovely," Saria says admiringly. Dalia looks approving.

"Now get out of here," she says a split-second later, though there's still the slightest remnants of a smile on her face. "Hurry up now." I'm practically thrown out the door as viciously as I was thrown in, Saria and Dalia in tow. The door slams shut. "We'll be late!"

With that I'm ushered across the village towards the archery shop, Dalia's hand an iron vice around my arm shoving me roughly forward and Saria running ahead, practically dragging me. I don't understand why I can't walk there on my own, but I can't say much about it because I'm too busy saying "ow" over and over and over again in response to the painfully tight clamp on my shoulder. Saria opens the door and I'm pushed inside, where I'm instantly released.

Multiple heads turn to look at me. As the door slams shut, suddenly the entire crowd's looking this way.

Saria slinks off to a chair on the inside, beaming brightly. Dalia pushes me forward another inch and slips into the crowd with a smile as well.

I swallow hard.

The entire place erupts. The roar of cheering and applause is deafening. I'm taken aback.

I didn't do anything...I don't...I...

My head starts swimming.

Pike and John appear in front of me from nowhere. Pike's hair is slicked back, and both are clean-shaven and dressed nicely. With matching devious grins, they dip into exaggerated bows, before each taking my arms.

"You look wonderful, darling, absolutely wonderful," Pike pats my arm as I'm swept forward through the crowd. I feel like I've had very little control over my own body this evening.

"I-"

"A vision of loveliness!" John expounds without missing a beat. My heart is racing as rapidly as my eyes are wandering, around the brimming room. Everything's been moved to make room for tables of food and a large space for dancing. As I look I can see a group of faces I recognize in the corner, armed with violin, flute, guitar...

"Where are you taking me?" I gasp, the wild scene dancing before my eyes.

"Absolutely nothing to worry about," Pike's face blocks my vision. "Can't friends ever escort other friends?"

"But-"

"Speaking of friends there's someone who's been wanting to see you!"

I can see Tom conversing with Hayden along the wall of the room, and I manage to catch his eye. I give him a pleading look, but he only laughs and gives me a thumbs-up.

Why are my friends always so intent on tormenting me?

"Can't I just-"

"Absolutely not, dear, absolutely not," Pike grins even more broadly, and without warning I'm thrust forward. With a yelp I reach for anything to support myself, and hit something.

Or someone.

I find myself pressed against a coat. My hands grip someone's strong arms tightly, my head against the someone's chest. It all hits me very fast, and blood fills my face instantaneously.

"I'm sorry! I - I am _so_ sorry - I-" I sputter, pulling away and nearly tripping as I do so, causing myself to grip the someone's arms even tighter to support myself. I fall back a step and the someone moves forward with me.

My eyes flick upward towards the someone's face, and I discover with shock that the someone is actually someone I know quite well.

"We'll leave you two to enjoy your celebration," Pike grins, before he and John slip away.

I blush an even darker shade of scarlet as Christian's surprised eyes scan me up and down.

"I-" I start again, but he speaks at the exact same time.

"You-"

I swallow very hard, feeling my stomach tie itself into knots, but he only laughs.

"I didn't mean - I mean-" I start sputtering once more, but he raises a finger to my lips to silence me.

"You look amazing," he says with a smile.

I can hardly breathe, but I can feel the corners of my lips slowly, weakly curving upwards to smile back.

The room explodes with cheering once more, and I jump in surprise, my eyes darting around wildly to the faces of the crowd, all of which are again turned this direction. Again, I feel like all the air is gone from the room, until the hands on my arms give me a gentle squeeze.

"It's all right," Christian says, still nodding at the crowd with a smile. "Calm down."

"How?" I gasp. I can feel the blood pulsing through my veins at an unholy speed.

"I'm a little more used to it than you," I hear just over the noise. "It's just taking you by surprise is all. Just relax and enjoy it. They all support you, they only mean well."

My hand instinctively leaps towards his, clutching it in a death-grip. Upon contact he jolts, for the merest of seconds, as though struck by lightning - but slowly he relaxes again, letting me cut off the blood flow to his fingers without complaint.

I don't know how long it will last, and I don't know when it's a good time to leave - I feel so awkward, I kind of want to just run to the side, into the crowd, to where the others are sitting - but even as I'm considering it, Christian starts to escort me away, much more gently than everyone previously this evening.

Luckily _he_ knows what he's doing.

"Deep breaths," he says reassuringly, sitting me in a chair alongside the wall, and kneeling in front of me until I can catch my breath. Pike and Tom join us within a couple minutes.

"How ya feeling?" Pike grins, clapping me on the shoulder. I'd glare at him but I'm a little more focused on other things at the moment.

"Aw, it's a bit of stage fright is all," Tom says reprovingly, grabbing Pike by the collar and pulling him back a couple of feet. "They did catch you pretty off-guard."

"You'll get used to it," Christian says gently, which only makes me swallow harder.

"There's more?" I ask anxiously. Christian smiles and sighs, shaking his head.

Tom just laughs sympathetically. "The Hero of Time is kind of a big deal, don't you think?"

I moan inwardly, but at the same time...thank the goddesses no one knows that...well...the other thing...

There's a squeeze on my thigh, and my attention is redirected towards Christian's smiling face. _He_ looks cleaner too...his hair's been trimmed just a bit and tidied up, his face is clean-shaven, and he's well-dressed. Altogether he looks very...princely...

My already rapidly beating heart skips a beat. Oh Farore...

"Just breathe," Christian says again. "Would water help? Would you like me to go get you some water?"

I nod, and he squeezes my thigh again before getting to his feet and making his away across the room. I simply take deep breaths, trying to relax.

"Everyone's on your side," Tom assures me once more. "It's your celebration, you should enjoy it."

"Speaking of which, there is a very fine-looking woman over there with whom I think I should love to spend it as well," Pike says out of nowhere, grinning as he adjusts his shirt and runs his hands across his hair, making sure everything is in place. With a determined look in his eye, he struts out across the floor, puffing his chest out. I laugh softly, realizing as I do so that I'm finally winding down.

"See?" Christian says as he returns, holding a cup of water in his hands. "It's all right," he smiles, holding it out to me. I take the cup in both hands, slowly gulping it down. "Better?" he asks as I finish. I nod, and he reaches out to take the empty cup from my hands. As he does our fingers brush.

Fire leaps between our fingertips like a shock of lightning. The cup drops to the floor with a wooden clunk. We both pull back instantaneously.

My heart's racing again. His eyes are wide, with shock, and with...I don't know what it is, just that they're burning again...

Before either of us can do anything Blaze appears beside us. His gaze flickers between the two of us for barely a second, but it doesn't seem to affect him any.

"I can ask my best friend to a dance, right?" he says brightly. I can't react, but he takes my hand anyway and pulls me onto the floor, where everyone else is twirling about and having a good time.

"How you feeling?" he asks as our two lines meet. I'm mostly focusing on getting the moves right.

"Good," I answer quickly. I can't seem to control my heartbeat, and speaking seems to be harder to do. Relieved as I am to have been removed from that situation, I just can't seem to stop being so jittery.

He doesn't look satisfied.

"I meant about your parents."

I grimace a bit, feeling a tug on that raw wound. This wasn't exactly what I'd anticipated

"It's getting easier," I answer after a deep breath. "Slowly but surely."

He gives me a look. I sigh.

I know he wants more. He wants me to open up about it and tell him. But it's just not something I can do right now.

I already feel much more vulnerable than I'd like. I can't take any more.

"Aer, you remember when my dad died," he starts off and I can feel the conversation veering in a dangerous direction.

"Blaze I can't do this right now," I say in a low voice. His eyebrows furrow.

"Look, we've been friends for ages," he continues. "You know you can tell me anything." His gray-green eyes are searching me. No...not searching...hunting. Looking for clues, answers, coming up with ways to get it out of me. I find myself wanting to cover myself, shield myself from him. I may not have been among many Sheikah these past few weeks but I'd recognize that Sheikah method, that expression anywhere.

"I know," I assure him. Firmly. I keep myself cool and collected, and more than anything, firm.

His frown deepens, his eyes becoming encircled in gray, but he doesn't speak a word. Just accepts it - if only for now.

For a moment we just stop there. The song we were dancing to has ended, but the next hasn't begun yet, and the silence is awkward and uncomfortable.

Christian's face appears out of nowhere. "If I might steal her away for a dance?" he asks politely. Exceptionally politely I notice.

"Of course," Blaze replies just as politely back - and I'm being whisked away once more, Christian's guiding hand at the small of my back.

"Everything all right?" He asks as he stops at the center of the floor, his hand finding my waist, his other gracefully extended as an offer.

"Yeah," I breathe deeply, accepting his hand. My other cautiously moves forward, coming to rest on his shoulder. My eyes meet his.

"Good," he grins. "Cause it's our party, crossdresser, and I intend for you to enjoy it as much as I."

The music starts up softly, trembling...and as it suddenly shifts into a rapid, turbulent piece Christian lunges.

For a second I'm caught off-guard, and my feet stumble moreso than dance. I look down at my feet to keep from falling at first, as we spin in tight, fast spirals across the floor. After a couple of seconds I finally look back. His eyes look back, with surprising intensity, and his grin is challenging.

Suddenly all other thoughts, all other doubts are left behind. I grin back, accepting the challenge.

He nods, and then we're moving even faster. We spin as one - as one distinct unit, completely in harmony - and then he releases one of my hands, twirling me around his body. The motions come with ease - I don't even have to think. I can _feel_ the movements in a way I can't explain. It's as though we share the same mind.

As I spin off he releases both of my hands to let me continue, and I dance. I bend, and spin, and move without inhibition. My heart beats in time with the music, and I can feel it coursing through me. I throw my head back and let it all go.

His hands come to reclaim mine, spinning me back in towards his body. I can feel his chest rising and falling beneath my fingertips and suddenly I'm filled with a wanting...with a hunger. I rock my hips and spin, pulling away from him, only to be pulled back. His hands travel from my neck down my sides, to my hips, and then grip me firmly against him, tugging me as close as physically possibly. My hands travel from his chest up to wrap around his neck, and to entwine my fingers within his dark locks of hair.

My forehead presses against his. I watch him carefully, but his eyes are closed, and his eyebrows furrowed deeply. The grin is no longer there - his jaw is firmly set. As his eyes open again I see the most vivid, fiery emotion I have ever seen in them.

I'm lifted into the air. Everything becomes a blur - and then ceases to exist. There's nothing but the two of us. I close my eyes as I'm spun through the air, arching my back and throwing my head and arms back. It's as though we're back at the Castle, dueling - only there's more...there's so much more...of what it is I can't tell, but my breath comes in labored gasps and the adrenaline pumping through my veins is greater than I've ever felt before.

It's hard to tell when I'm put down again, because we're moving so fast, with such fervor, my feet touching the ground for only the briefest of seconds, I might as well be flying. I don't have to look for his hand to reclaim it anymore - it's always there, when it's supposed to be. He pushes me out and then pulls me back in, stealing quick caresses from my body with each, and then before I know it my hand is back in his, his hand back at my waist, my other hand at his neck. We arc across the floor, covering it in its entirety - its amazing we don't hit anything, especially moving so...wildly...and yet...so gracefully. As the song hits its peak we turn at an alarming speed, and as he releases my hands I move so quickly I might as well have been thrown across the floor. It's as though I have no control over my own body, but even so, I don't lose my balance or falter. I just keep spinning, twisting, swaying my body in time. He catches one of my hands again and pulls hard, so that I spin inward with such great force that I slam against his chest.

My fingers travel with a mind of their own. They flutter along his cheeks, then run through his hair, one coming to rest at the nape of his neck and the other making a trail down towards the muscles of his stomach. The music hits its end, and his arm encircles my waist, the other hand gripping my thigh. Our noses brush - his cheek presses against mine - and then slowly he dips me back, his hand hooking at my knee and pulling my leg up to his side as I arc back.

Our eyes are locked, communicating in way that neither of us could hope to speak, think, or even understand. Both of us gasp for breath, and where his body presses against mine I can feel the heat rising again, the tugging of my heart.

And though I don't understand it...I want _more_.

It's the sound of applause that brings me out of my trance.

My eyes glide around the room, at the other partners, all clapping for the musicians and just out of delight. A couple of them are looking in our direction, cheering for us.

Even so neither of us let go.

I can't control my heartbeat. My breath comes and goes in gasps.

My skin is on fire.

"I need air," I barely whisper. He nods, his eyes still smoldering and his chest also rising and falling rapidly. His hand still doesn't release mine until after we've both made it out the door, into the crisp night air. I fall against the fence along the side, allowing myself to slide along its length until I'm sitting against it. Christian drops to one knee, holding himself with one hand for extra support.

"You're quite the dancer," he heaves. I'd laugh if I had the breath.

"You're one to talk," I sputter. "You lead. As if I could have done any of that without you."

The weakest of chuckles escape his lips. "Didn't expect that," he admits, dropping his head. "I just thought you didn't look so happy talking to Blaze there, so..."

I groan and lean my head back, closing my eyes tightly as I will air back into my lungs. "He asked me about my parents."

"Is it getting any easier?" he asks concernedly. I nod.

"I can bear it," I answer roughly. "I just couldn't...I couldn't tell him..."

I feel his hand brushing my hair behind my ear. "It's ok," he says reassuringly, "you don't have to tell anyone if you're not ready."

"I told you," I point out in a whisper, opening my eyes and turning them back towards his.

"It was your choice," he replies. "a choice that I happened to favor, but that was yours nonetheless. And it is your choice who you tell when."

"I feel guilty."

"No, no no no," he responds more firmly than before. "It is your right to wait until you're ready, and to tell who you choose. You have no reason to feel guilty, you understand?"

I nod, swallowing hard. His eyes look at me, pleading.

"Do you trust me?" he asks. I take a deep breath.

"I trust you."

He lets out his breath. For a moment we don't move, just focusing on our breathing. Finally, I begin to feel my heart rate returning to normal. I look towards him. He frowns.

"What's this?" he asks, his eyes resting upon the golden locket and emerald hanging around my neck. "You've never worn this before."

"You just haven't seen it," I explain. "It's been under my collar, I've been wearing it the last few days."

He frowns, and my heart flutters as his fingers brush my breast, taking the charm gently within his hand. I want to hold his hand there, to keep it against my skin, but I try and push the thought from my head.

"It was a gift," I say weakly, "from my mother and father."

His eyes rise to mine at once, widening ever-so-slightly. They're searching mine, but with some hesitancy...trying to understand, but not to delve too deeply. I try and keep my breathing steady.

For the briefest of seconds, his eyes flick back down towards the charm in his hands, before returning to mine.

"They're in here," he says, not quite a statement, but too confident to be a question. Those eyes, like hot ember, lock with mine, and I find myself transfixed, unable to pull away. He doesn't move, just continues to watch me carefully, gauging my reaction.

He wants to know...I can see it.

If I let him open it, I'm letting him know everything. Baring myself before him.

If he knew everything...every part of me would be vulnerable to him. I'd be entirely dependent on him. My secret would hang with him, whatever consequences it might bring.

And as crazy as it seems...I almost don't care.

I almost want him to know everything.

My mouth hangs partially open as I take a couple of deep, unsteady breaths. My body tenses as I feel the moment of truth nearing. Without tearing his eyes from mine for a second, he slowly turns the charm in his fingers, slipping a fingernail within the crack. I hear the click of it opening, and my heart starts to pound against my chest. I don't let myself look down.

For a couple of moments neither of us move a muscle. He doesn't look at the partially open locket in his hand, though I can tell he wants to. I start to breathe even more heavily, wondering why he won't just go ahead and do it.

There's a click. The locket's been closed.

A rush of surprise courses through my body. He sees it, swallows, and drops his head.

"I can't," he whispers.

I'm speechless. I can't even move. He raises his head again, to look me in the eye.

"You'll tell me when you're ready," he says, trying to keep his voice steady. "I can't just take this from you."

I feel like the air has been sucked from my lungs. His hand is clenched in a tight fist around my necklace. Slowly, he uncurls his fingers from around it, and I can visibly see the effort it's taking him to do so across his face. Very gently, he lowers it back to my breast, his skin touching mine once more.

He makes to pull back but my hand snaps up without warning - without even thought - and grabs his wrist, pulling him back in with such force that I surprise even myself. The way his eyes widen and blaze, I'm clearly not the only one.

My heart is fluttering so fast I can scarcely breathe. The warmth spreads through my veins, consuming my body. I can feel my cheeks becoming hot again. We don't move, our eyes locked...his fiery amber eyes as unsure and yet curious as I feel.

Slowly...hesitantly...he starts to lean forward, never tearing his eyes from mine. I watch him from beneath my lashes, my chest heaving up and down with the effort it takes to breathe. His face is so close it's becoming a blur, his hair falling forward and brushing my cheeks...my heart is pounding so thunderously...

The door suddenly slams open and we leap apart from each other. My heart stops dead for a brief moment, and Christian throws up an arm to shield his eyes from the light filing out. Two shadows are visible in the doorway, though I can't make out the faces.

Their voices are easily recognizable, however.

"What are you two doing out here?" comes John's voice from the taller figure on the right. "There's a party in your honor, and you're missing it!"

"I have an idea," Pike answers wickedly, his voice dripping with amusement. I feel my cheeks growing even hotter.

"Just needed some air," Christian replies in a low, rough tone, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. He ignores Pike's snickers as he takes me back inside, leaving them behind us.

...just in time to have everyone start cheering again.

Just can't catch a break, can I?

Callum has the floor, and stands there beaming at the two of us.

"A toast!" he calls aloud, raising the mug in his hand. There's a loud chorus of agreement, as the entire room becomes filled with raised glasses. "To the Children of Destiny! Who have eradicated that traitorous snake from our midst and continue to work for a better Hyrule!"

There's another cheer, and everyone simultaneously downs their drinks, leaving us in peace. I can see Jezabel watching from the side, dressed as always (I can't imagine her ever consciously allowing herself to be put in a dress), and though not dancing, looking very amused nonetheless. Further in the crowd, I can see Blaze with - I blink to make sure I'm not seeing things - Andura. His mother. She's actually here. She embraces her son, and for the first time in so many years...she smiles.

I smile as well.

Some good can come of this after all.

Pike appears between Christian and I, pulling our hands apart and taking mine in his. "Milady, I feel left out. You've already danced with this knucklehead and your silly Sheikah friend, but you've left poor Pike out!" He mock pouts, and I laugh.

"Well I'd better make up for that then, shouldn't I?" I reply with a small curtsey, before heading back out onto the dance floor.

I spend the rest of the night there, dancing with each of my friends, old and new, in turn. And for the first time in ages, I feel completely carefree. Nothing to worry about, nothing hanging over my head. I talk with Andura - who looks much better than before, and sounds happier than I've heard in years. I'm approached by multiple people, faces I know and faces I don't, all friendly and caring. I sit with Jezabel for a while, who points out all the men she finds attractive ecstatically - I laugh at her excitement, realizing that she's probably never been in a room so full of men before in her life - as well as the most drunk among the crowd. I try to get her to dance, but she assures me very firmly that "the Kakariko residents would blush to see how a Gerudo dances". I visit Tom and John, and watch and laugh as we watch Pike become more and more tipsy, and strike out with more and more women. Finally, we have to carry him back to a chair on the side, where, though he can't even stand, he gabs for hours and hours over the most random (and most amusing) things. I lay a blanket over Saria, after I find her passed out across two chairs - poor kid. And finally, I find Christian again.

"Dance with me," I almost command, grinning widely, as I grab him by the hand and drag him for once.

"Aer, I don't think I can handle another dance with you," he says half-jokingly and half-seriously, but I tug him harder.

"Dance with me!"

He laughs at my forcefulness, as I literally pull him onto the floor and place his hand on my waist. "Of course, far be it from the prince to disobey orders," he says sarcastically, though he's smiling amusedly. I stick my tongue out at him playfully.

I'd thought it couldn't get any more intense than before. Yet, as soon as the music starts, it happens again. My heart begins to race and adrenaline and excitement shoot through my veins with renewed energy. As he spins me around and around, the world disappearing again, I never want it to end. My fingers, emboldened, steal touches of him whenever possible, and my body heats up. I'm burning. I'm on fire. It feels incredible.

He's more daring than before. He twirls me about in more complicated, more rapid patterns, his hands also more adventurous. Each touch is like a white hot iron being pressed against my body, but it doesn't hurt, and I find myself craving them. My grin widens as we dance, enjoying every moment of sheer, wild, freedom.

The song ends and he dips me back again, much the same way as before, only I grab both sides of his face and arc back, closing my eyes and smiling. As he pulls me upright once more, I open my eyes to see him completely out of breath. He can't say anything...just watches me, his mouth partly open and his breathing ragged.

Suddenly the boldness of all of my actions catches up with me and I find myself stunned and embarrassed. My heart starts pounding again, and my smile fades as I'm overcome with both nervousness and another strange emotion. I can't breathe. He locks eyes with me, both of us unsure and awkward.

I think I might pass out.

Just then, Pike, Tom, John, and Blaze appear behind us abruptly, and Pike throws both of his arms over mine and Christian's shoulders, catching us entirely by surprise. I stumble a little bit under his limp weight.

"Well gents...lady," he slurs loudly, his head lolling back and forth in his stupor. No matter how strange I felt seconds ago I can't help but laugh. "Twas a night...welllll s-s-s-spent! Lovely ladiesss...goood dr-r-rink! Actually... I think...I should like..._more_ _drink_!"

I laugh even louder, and Tom takes him by the collar. "I think what this one means to say that it's been a wonderful evening, and that we have long day ahead of us," he says with a grin. "I think it's time to call it a night."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww," Pike groans with great emphasis, his head resting on Christian's shoulder. He chuckles even more, until drool starts to drip from the corner of Pike's mouth and down the sleeve of his shirt.

"We've got to take him somewhere," I point out, smiling amusedly at Christian's disgusted expression. He sighs.

"I think he's gonna have the roughest morning of us all." John grins as Pike begins to snore audibly. "But overall...I'd say this was a fantastic night."

I look towards Christian with a smile, but am met with an intense expression that makes my heart begin to beat beyond my control.

Blaze's questioning...Christian's almost finding out who I am...and that strange fire...

Definitely a fantastic, if very interesting, night.


	32. Chapter 31

Brief Author's Note: Wellllllll...it's been a month since I last updated, and luckily winter break has allowed me to destress a little bit from the first semester. Oof. Fun stuff. It's been a kind of rocky first semester, I'm not entirely sure where I stand, but I'm going to give second semester a good attempt. College hasn't been all that enjoyable. However, it is a good school (I go to William and Mary, if you were wondering), and so I'll keep at it as much as possible and give it the good old _college_ try! Ahaha...that was a really bad joke. But enough of that. With free time comes time to write. And writing is a little destressing when it works out. This chapter gave me hell to start, and I just couldn't seem to get it, but finally I gave it and myself a huge kick in the arse and got it going - to be only the largest chapter I've ever written (almost twice as long as the previous largest chapter). There are a lot of things thrown in here - and of course, with that came a lot of editing and finally just saying OK - and all of them are going to pave the way for the next several chapters, so hopefully I won't take so long updating in the future! Thanks so much for your support and for reading, and - as always - feedback is much appreciated! :)

* * *

**Chapter 31:**

"Have we got everybody?" Darunia's voice booms above our heads. He stands at the gate just outside the path to Death Mountain.

"All accounted for!" Christian calls back from behind me. Tom, Pike, John, Blaze, Jezabel, and Hayden make a line behind us.

Our party is growing. What started as just Blaze, Christian, and I has become a much larger - and much more diverse - group than I'd ever anticipated. Two Sheikah, one my best friend, a Gerudo, three stableboys, a prince, and me. Hardly your average assortment of people.

And yet...it works for us...

With the animosity between the Sheikah and the Gerudo, one would find it astounding for any of them to share company - and yet, not only do Jezabel and Blaze get along quite well (when not teasing each other about their races), Hayden and Jezabel have also become quick friends, and if Pike's gossip is true, Hayden actually fancies her. And all of them - Pike, Tom, John, Hayden - who I'd expected would race home to safety as soon as they could after the whole Fortress fiasco, not only chose not to, but decided that they _wanted_ to follow us into the danger that undoubtedly lies before us. Jezabel could have stayed at the Fortress, sent someone else to escort us to Kakariko - but she's here with us too. I'm amazed, glad - and touched - that they're beside us. Christian and I face a hard future - one that I would not wish forced upon anyone - and they're braving it with us.

"C'mon Aer, let's go," Christian huffs irritatedly behind me. I realize that Darunia's already started to trek up the hill.

"Aren't you bossy this morning," I retort, moving forward to catch up. He grumbles in response.

It was a long, fun night, for sure. Which also meant a brief sleeping period and an early morning. Poor Pike's eye is just as purple as yesterday, and it looks pretty painful - though it did serve him wonderfully last night as he regaled multiple women with stories of an epic battle and how he bravely took a blow for Christian. I didn't have the heart to tell them that in all reality, he'd been hit by a girl.

Christian and Tom talk behind me, in lower voices than usual - especially compared to Jezabel and Hayden, who are right behind them and chatting animatedly, describing their cultural differences. Blaze brings up the rear, looking exceptionally irritated, though why, I'm not entirely sure. I'm a little on my own - but it's okay, because it leaves me at peace to simply _think_. I make my way up the side of Death Mountain, lost in my own thoughts.

Right now, my role as the Hero of Time is not to fight anything. As it turns out, Christian and I are serving as ambassadors. The reason we're headed to Goron City is to appeal for help. To gather forces. I guess it makes sense. After all, with the Dark Lord's forces filling up Hyrule every day, we're going to need all the help we can get.

That thought has been pressing my mind a lot lately. In the beginning, I didn't know what to expect. I could barely anticipate a day into the future, and back then, I couldn't help thinking that it had to be temporary. That I had to stay alive for a brief period of time and then it would all blow over. But as time goes by, I become more and more aware of how ridiculous it was to have believed that. I can already feel it - that things are starting to come together. The ever growing mass of monsters being sent here from the Sacred Realm. Dark Link and the assault on Castletown, crippling the Hylians before they could react and leaving them in desperate need of repair and aid. Rydin and his followers, tearing apart the Sheikah from the inside. Dinzra's army of Gerudo, splintering the Gerudo into factions, clouding the minds of those loyal with conflict and uncertainty. Three races, three possible allies, already crumbling and weaker than before. Two races left - the Gorons and the Zora. And the Zora's leader is missing. We have to act fast - it's only a matter of time before trouble hits them as well.

It's brilliant, I must admit. How the Dark Lord could accomplish so much, right under our noses. It took a lot of time and elaborate planning to achieve what he did, and that he managed to keep it up undetected for so long is truly astounding. It took almost two decades for Rydin to wriggle his way into a position of authority among the Sheikah, to gain a following large enough to deal such a great amount of damage. When it was finally time to strike, we were caught entirely unaware, and lost two Sages. It must have also taken years for Dinzra to earn a White status and gain some sort of elite authority over the Gerudo. To play up the doubts of an already uncertain race, to forge bonds with the more hesitant and convince them of Nabooru's illegitimacy as a leader as compared to hundreds of years of tradition. Even though her actions were suspicious, the Gerudo's already partially divided state was enough that she was just able to fly under the radar. And though the Sages have known about the failure of the seal to prevent the Dark Lord's armies of monsters from passing through, there's nothing they can do to stop it except destroy it - which in turn would release him from his prison and allow him to unleash his power directly into Hyrule. He's been slowly chiseling away at our forces, and steadily increasing his own. Eventually we'll have no choice but to fight.

I sigh. The odds don't seem to be very much in our favor.

"Easy kid, you might want to watch where you're going!"

I blink and look up quickly, distracted from my reverie, only to see Darunia looking down at me.

I'm on the ground.

I frown, extremely disoriented.

Everyone else is stopped. I must have walked right into the Goron leader.

Oops.

"Feeling all right?" he asks, extending a rock hard hand to pull me up. I take it, flying to my feet with more force than I was prepared for. I stumble a little bit, but nod.

We're in front of Goron City. I blink once more to make sure I'm not seeing things.

"Finally," Pike moans as we start moving again. He sounds exhausted. I look back, only to see that John's carrying him.

Didn't realize how deep in my own thoughts I'd gotten.

"Go ahead and get settled in," Darunia booms above us. The others start to walk forward.

I don't have a clue where I'm going, so I simply follow Jezabel. She'll know what to do.

* * *

A Short Break

For once in his life, Christian felt restless.

They had made it to Goron City early in the day, and they weren't needed for anything till evening, when the big ambassadorial feast would be held. But until then, he was left alone in his thoughts, and for once, his thoughts were not a place he wanted to be.

It wasn't even that they were all that unpleasant. Sure, there was scarcely a time when the thought of all that could happen wasn't there. Pain, suffering, death...it all seemed to be hard-wired into his brain now. No, it wasn't his worried thoughts that made his mind an undesirable place. It was that no matter how he tried, he couldn't make any of them make sense.

It was a new and unnerving feeling. All of his life he'd been able to piece things together in his head. Presented with a problem, he would dive in and analyze the issue from all angles until he could come up with a logical and appropriate solution. Things just clicked for him. His empathy, his level-head, his ability to withdraw himself from a situation and look at it objectively - they had gotten him through everything he had ever had to face before, and had given him perhaps an over-developed sense of self-assurance. But now that the problem was himself...he didn't have any idea where to begin.

He sat on a ledge just outside the City, overlooking the winding path below where Aeria was. From there, he simply watched her - because it gave him something to do. That was the reason he told himself anyway. Because watching her was a paradox in itself. It was like drinking a poison and taking the antidote at the same time. Watching her gracefully twirl about with her sword was relaxing, left him feeling wonderfully at peace...but then the fervor of her movement, the heat-of-the-moment intensity in her eyes...it set his soul on fire and his mind plummeting to the brink of oblivion as he tried uselessly to understand. His feelings and his mind had always been strongly communicative, even fluent - and now, his mind just couldn't translate what he felt into any coherent thought.

The night before...

He kept replaying the scenes over and over in his head, trying to find solutions to the many questions clouding his mind. What had happened when they had touched...when they had danced...what that feeling of fire had been...how she could possibly have such a strong effect on him...

He cared about her, he knew that much. Deeply. The thought of her getting hurt, killed, was painful, and though he could push it back that worry was still always there. She was a constant topic on his mind...though exactly when she had come to be so, he couldn't seem to remember. And the more he thought about her, the more that untranslatable feeling grew. Though he couldn't hope to understand it, she'd come to a hold an undeniable power over him - one that even slightly scared him.

"She's getting better."

Christian had to turn his head to see the large Goron to whom the deep voice belonged, as Darunia slowly made his towards him and sat down cross-legged at his side.

"She's stronger," he agreed, his eyes returning to her rapidly moving form. "She's been practicing every day since..." he trailed off. Darunia nodded in understanding.

"It's good for her," the wizened chief speculated. "A way to release her emotions." Ever so slyly, his eyes shifted towards Christian. "It's healthy."

Though he'd caught the hint, Christian chose to ignore it. "She's been through a lot," he answered tonelessly. At that Darunia arched an eyebrow.

"Haven't you?"

That hadn't been what Christian had been expecting. For a moment, he only stumbled over his thoughts. "Well...I guess..." he answered unsurely. "Not like she has..."

Strangely, Darunia smiled.

"Give yourself credit for what you've overcome," he chided, shaking his head. "It's good that you two are so close. You're going to need each other now more than ever."

Christian's expression grew dark, as all the worried thoughts came swimming back into his mind...the images of pain... "I know," he replied in a grim tone.

"Oh do you?" The Goron's smile grew wider, though why, he couldn't understand. He just frowned.

"It's getting more and more dangerous. With Dinzra out there, Dark Link...more and more monsters coming through..."

"So if it were you against all that alone, and could pick only one ally to help, you'd pick her over...oh...let's say, a fully trained, armed, and practiced Sheikah."

"Well..."Christian started, a weak smile coming to his lips. "She _is_ getting better..."

Darunia only laughed.

"She may be good, but she's not _that_ good. At least not yet." The great Goron's gaze on him was unwavering. "The strength you two have comes from your companionship. The fact that you look out for each other, take care of each other. Without you, Aeria would have been dead long ago."

Christian kept his eyes firmly set on her dancing form. She was getting better. There was no denying that. Her movements were becoming more fluid, her transitions more quick. "Well, it looks like pretty soon she won't need my help any-"

"Ridiculous," Darunia cut in immediately. "You know as well as I do that that reckless child will get herself into trouble as soon as the opportunity presents itself."

He chuckled. He had to agree with that. She was pretty good at finding some mess to land herself in.

"Whereas you overthink things until you're more confused than before, and whatever solution there may have been is already long gone."

At that, Christian grin immediately vanished and he frowned. "That's not..." he started, but at Darunia's arched eyebrow and knowing grin, he fell short. The Goron chief was right. He'd been sitting here thinking for quite a while, and it hadn't helped him any.

Darunia's smile softened. "You need her help just as much as she needs yours. The problem is, you're too stubborn to accept it."

New different thoughts came to swirl in with the first ones, and while his mind had been rapidly turning about before, he found it beginning to calm.

A long time ago he had come to the realization that Aeria wouldn't be able to get rid of him. That she was stuck with him, that he would always fight to take care of her. That it was his determination to look after her that kept them stuck together, that that was what he had chosen.

But what he'd failed to recognize was that maybe he was stuck with her.

Maybe he hadn't chosen to stay with her at all. Or maybe he had, but was powerless to choose otherwise.

Maybe he simply just wasn't able to leave her.

He already knew she had a power over him, but he still found himself surprised by just how much. He could not physically leave her to fight on her own. He couldn't even bring himself to want to, even though, if it had been anyone else, he'd much rather avoid almost certain death.

Where could that much power have come from? Could it be that she had had it all along, but had let him feel like he was in control just until now?

His eyes traveled back down to the path where she was practicing, her sword now on the ground. Fire flew from her fingertips, charring the stone cliffs on either side of her.

She didn't have that kind of capability for manipulation. It wasn't in her character.

Maybe she didn't even know what kind of hold she had on him.

"I need her..." Christian murmured, frowning as he puzzled it out in his head. A large, painful clap on the back of the head distracted him pretty quickly, however.

"That's why," Darunia sighed, rolling his eyes. Christian only groaned, rubbing the site where a bump was already starting to appear. "Because you hide your emotions and bury them away, and then lock yourself up in your head - and somehow she gets you out of it. Talk to her. You can't be an untouchable rock. Leave that to us." He grinned at his own joke. "You _feel_. You have strengths, but also weaknesses. You are only human. But you have let yourself be. If you even have a hope of getting through the next year, you have to accept that. You can't endure everything alone."

"I can't just leave myself vulnerable," Christian automatically argued. "I'd be dead in an instant."

"No," Darunia shot back. "You can't. You can't leave yourself vulnerable to anyone. Except that girl right there." His massive finger swung to point at Aeria, where she continued on, completely unaware of her audience. "She lets herself be vulnerable, if only to you. She goes through something painful, and she lets herself _feel_ it. She lets herself cry, grieve, fight, whatever she needs to do. She talks to you. And then she moves on a stronger and healthier person than before. She is not afraid to feel. You are."

"That's ridiculous," Christian replied defensively. "I'm not afraid to feel."

For about the millionth time, the Goron's eyebrow rose. "Then why are you up here, hiding in your head instead of talking to her?"

He opened his mouth to argue, but his already clouded mind couldn't find an answer, much less convert it into speech. He fell silent.

"This is why you need her," Darunia said gently. "You have to let go of your fear. Let yourself be vulnerable to her."

Christian had to take a moment to process. Usually he was the one giving advice, not getting it. It was a strange thing to have the situation reversed. It was especially strange to see opening himself up as a good thing. The way he saw it, leaving yourself open was a good way to get killed.

But if it might help the mess in his head...

He swallowed.

"I'll give it a shot."

* * *

I unclasp my sword and lower it onto the bed, hearing a satisfactory clunk as it lands. With a sigh, I walk towards the balcony, looking up at the fiery setting sun.

I have to give the Gorons some credit. I don't think they have Hylian visitors very often, and I'm very grateful that they went through the effort to make us as comfortable as possible. They've supplied us two rooms - one for the girls, and one for the boys. Both rooms are very spacious - exceptionally so for us, seeing as that there are only 2 girls as compared to our 6 male companions. And we have our own fireplace. It's wonderful.

Jez and I even have our own beds. Though I don't think I'll be using mine. They're just...well...like everything else in the room...

...made of rock.

I'll take my chances with the floor tonight.

Luckily our visit will be brief. See, there's not very much to do. The Gorons have always been strong allies against the Dark Lord, and Darunia is more than ready and willing to lead them against him. But with our allies being attacked already, the Gorons can't have a leader that isn't there for long periods of time. He has to be there and work with them if they are to be truly unified and strong. He can't spend all his time bodyguarding Christian and I.

I feel like the Sages are trying to bite off more than they can chew. They're leaders - their job is to protect their peoples. But how can they when they're working so hard to protect Christian and I? Either way, neither of us can have protection 24/7. Somewhere, something's going to slip between the cracks and someone's going to get hurt - whether it's their people, Christian, or me. First and foremost they have a duty to those they govern.

On top of that, the Zoras and the Sheikah have lost their leaders. With the resulting disorder, the Sheikah and Zora peoples will look to the Sages for help.

The Sages are already in over their heads. They can't afford to babysit Christian and I.

And slowly...I think they're realizing it too.

"You look worried."

I turn around quickly at the unexpected voice. It's Christian, standing near my door and looking very somber. I feel like I should have expected it was him.

"I am," I admit.

The room is lit solely by the fading light of the sun. As it continues making its descent, orange streaks cut through the otherwise dim shadow. It stripes Christian's body, streaming across his face and making his amber eyes appear even more vivid.

He looks unsurprised as he makes his way towards me, setting his hands on top of the edge of the balcony.

"Haven't heard from you all day," he notes, not looking at me as he does so. He looks oddly uncomfortable with himself. We both keep our gaze on the dying sun.

"I've been thinking," I explain. He nods.

"About?"

Half of the sun has already disappeared behind the rocky mountainside. For some reason, I feel a tightness in my chest, and I can't bear to watch anymore. I sigh and turn my back to its final moments of life, slumping down against the wall of the balcony.

"What else is there to think about," I say in a dull tone.

Christian breaks from his trance to look down at me with a frown. Slowly, he lowers himself to his knees. He remains silent as I meet his gaze, his eyes speaking more than words.

"It's inevitable," I respond. His frown deepens.

"What is?"

I take a deep breath.

"War."

He watches me in confusion, unable to form a response. I let out a shuddering sigh.

"Each race is already under attack. They've been under attack for years. He's been chiseling away at those bonds that unite them, tearing down their defenses, taking their hope... He started the fight before we knew it was happening and now that it's at our doorstep...well, there's just no way of avoiding it."

"Well yes, we're going to have to put up a fight," Christian agrees, though his expression is still grave, "but that's why we're here. To build up our allies so that when we do have to fight we can defend ourselves. It's not going to come to an all-out war."

Even as he speaks, I shake my head.

"It has to," I whisper. "If we ever want to stop him...for good..."

Christian's hand is suddenly on my knee.

"Aer, wait - when-" he starts, his brain appearing to work too quickly for his mouth to relay as he sputters. He takes a deep breath in an effort to sort his words "When you say for good..."

"Whatever it takes to stop him."

His grip on my knee tightens instantly. I look back towards him.

He doesn't look happy. Not at all.

"Christian..."

"What are you thinking," he asks suddenly. "What do you think will come."

I find myself taken aback by the intensity of his tone.

"It's not going to get better," I answer in a whisper, feeling like all the air is being sucked from my lungs. "It can't..."

"Why can't it," he asks in an almost growl.

"We can't..." I sputter breathlessly. Why am I starting to feel dizzy? "We can fight his forces now...but only barely...our allies are lacking unity and leaders...they're being picked off one by one...what we can do is only keep a temporary peace, but when he can make limitless forces..." I let out the tiniest yelp of surprise as his other hand finds my arm and squeezes tight. "They'll...they'll overtake us...we can't fend them off forever."

"Then what _can_ we do," Christian asks helplessly, his breath searing my skin.

As the last vestiges of sunlight clinging to life are torn away, I realize with shock that I can't find an answer. What's left of my breath is torn from my chest.

"I don't know."

Everything is black.

_Everything is black. I can hear screams and the sounds of battle everywhere, but they're all muffled and echoing, as though I'm hearing them from underwater. The voice overpowers everything._

_Suddenly, I can see. Everything is hazy at the edges, but at least it's not black._

_I'm in the Castle. Not as it is now, I realize. The Castle from my childhood. My home._

_I'm at the base of the Grand Staircase._

_I'm...I'm on the ground..._

_My entire body is numb, except for a tingling sensation in my hand..._

_The triforce on the back of it is glowing...I look towards it, and then bring my hand to my face..._

_It's wet..._

_I turn my hand over..._

_A deep crimson cut streaks diagonally across my palm, dripping blood._

_Suddenly I feel weak._

_The sound of cruel laughter echoes in my ears._

_Everything begins to fade away until there's nothing but fire. Pain begins to fill my body, and I moan and writhe on the floor._

_I see faces._

_Pale ghostly faces._

_My mother and my father._

_They watch me solemnly before fading away._

_I've failed them._

_I cry out as the pain intensifies._

_I see Christian's face. He sees me and starts running._

_"Aeria!"_

_"Christian!" I call out his name desperately. He almost makes it to me before being overtaken by darkness._

_I scream._

_A hand grabs me by the hair and wrenches me to my feet._

_"You cannot escape me."_

_The dream shifts into a more familiar one._

_A pair of glowing red eyes appear in the dark. Instantly, my blood runs cold. I stand up, trying to find something, somewhere I can run._

_But there's nowhere to go. I have no way of defending myself._

_His sword flies forward, and I can't avoid it. It slides through my stomach easily._

_Goddess it hurts!_

_"Fool girl," he whispers in my ear._

_"Your time has run out."_

"Come on Aeria...wake up..."

My eyes flutter open as I gasp for breath. It takes a moment for me to begin to see. The room has gone dark, and Christian's face is barely visible.

We're on the balcony.

"What happened?" he asks, sounding short of breath and nervous. One hand is at my cheek, the other on my other side, supporting his weight as he hovers above me.

"Just another nightmare..." I mumble, trying to pull myself upright. His hand is at my chest stopping me before I even have time to realize it. My breath hitches, and my eyes rise to meet his.

"You weren't asleep."

My heart is beating a mile a minute.

"I wasn't asleep the other times," I point out. He shakes his head.

"Yes, but those other times you didn't remember."

I stare at him blankly. He looks anxious. "I..." I start. "No, it's not a flashback...it's that dream..."

"Exactly," he replies. "The flashbacks were what came without warning. You've never collapsed from that dream."

I mouth at him...but can't find any words to say.

He's right.

The flashes of my past would hit me whenever...but whenever I'd witnessed the whole nightmare, I'd already been asleep...

I'm just so used to having those flashes...I didn't think anything was different when it had come back...even after I'd regained all my memories...

I lie back again, letting it hit me.

"What...what does that mean then?" I ask into the air. Christian just shakes his head.

"I don't know," he sighs. "Just..."

"Just what?" I press. His eyes come back to mine.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful," he finishes with a pleading look.

At that I give him a crooked smile. "Aren't I always?"

He's not amused. If anything he just looks more worried. My chest flutters and my grin fades into concern.

"Christian..."

His brow furrows, and he lets out a deep sigh.

"Promise me," he says again. He bows his head.

My heart starts to beat a little more quickly.

I take my hands and place them over his, holding it against my chest - and instantly, that strange fire burns where our hands make contact, and shoots through my veins. His head snaps up in shock and his eyes widen - but he doesn't pull away. I realize he can feel every thump of my heart.

"I promise," I whisper with a small smile.

His other hand rises to my face and brushes through my hair, and I can see it...the corner of his lips rising slowly into a smile.

As he begins to visibly calm down, I start to feel better. I don't like seeing him so worried. If there were anything I could do to make him happy...I'd do it.

"Can you stand?" he asks gently, pulling himself to his feet and extending a hand to help me up. I take it with the smallest of laughs.

"We'll find out in a minute," I reply easily, as I'm pulled upwards. As soon as I'm on my feet my legs give out. I gasp in surprise, falling against Christian as his hands fly out to catch me.

"Whoa, easy," he exclaims as I brace myself against his chest and he tightens his grip on my arms, steadying me.

"Guess I'm a little shaky on my feet," I laugh nervously. I take a deep breath, and as soon as I feel like I'm stable again, his wonderful, familiar smell floods my senses and causes me to go weak in the knees. I almost fall again, but luckily Christian's got a firm hold on me.

"Guess so," he gives a small chuckle. A sudden gust of cold air against my skin causes me to shiver, to which he takes notice. "You're cold," he whispers.

I nod weakly. "A little bit." He laughs quietly again.

"You'd better get inside then," he says with mock-seriousness. "You promised me you'd be careful."

I grin and roll my eyes. "I'm fine," I tell him. And then yelp in surprise. He's swooped me up into his arms.

"Oh no no, this kind of evil has the Dark Lord all over it," he assures me too vehemently for me to keep a straight face. I start to laugh. His grin broadens. "Don't you see? He's obviously trying to freeze you to death!"

"I sure hope that there's a song of magic mittens," I give him a very worried face as he carries me back into my room. He sets me down on the floor next to the fireplace, chuckling all the while.

"I don't think so," he says in a grave tone. "But don't you worry, I'll protect you."

"Hey, I'm the Hero of Time. I think I can protect myself," I reply indignantly. He just shakes his head.

"Says you who was about to be defeated by the killer cold," he points out, as he grabs the matches from beside the fireplace and attempts to start a fire. "Just watch as I save your life here."

The smallest of flames appears at the base of the logs, looking very feeble. I grin mischievously.

"Having trouble?"

"You know what, saving lives can be a lengthy process," he argues defensively. "Especially when it's yours."

"Because you're so experienced in the saving lives business."

"If I do remember correctly, I've saved your life quite a number of times," Christian turns around to argue to my face. "And besides, I was the Hero of Time longer than you were...I think I _would_ be more experienced in this particular department."

I gape at him, and his grin broadens. "So just chill out a second and let me take care of you, ok?"

As he turns back to work on the fire, I concentrate and raise my hand. A small orb of fire erupts from my palm and shoots into the fireplace, instantly alighting the logs and creating a decent-sized, crackling fire.

Christian stops what he's doing and just watches the fire for a moment. "That," he finally says, as he slowly turns back around to face me, "is a wonderful trick."

I only grin smugly.

"But, you've missed a crucial element in the saving process," he retorts, as he gets to his feet and walks over to my bed. I laugh.

"And what exactly might that be?"

He gives me a devious look. "This."

I shout as he throws a blanket on top of me, and then fall to the floor.

"Help!" I yell, pretending to wrestle an invisible beast under the blanket. "Help! There's a blanket monster on me! Please help, I can't take him much longer!!!" I can hear Christian laughing, and I start to lessen my thrashing about. "I can't...I can't..." I fall limp to the floor and close my eyes.

The blanket flies off my face and is pushed down to my neck. I don't move a muscle as I hear Christian chuckling above me.

"Cute," he says sarcastically.

With perfect timing my eyes fly open and I leap at him.

"I've been possessed by the Dark Lord!" I shout as I tackle him to the floor. "And I'm coming to get you!"

"That would probably work better if I weren't bigger than you," he shoots back, laughing as he rolls over, pinning me under him. "And lucky for you I know exactly how to cure possession."

"What's that?" I ask breathlessly.

An evil grin lights his face.

"Tickling it out of course."

My eyes widen.

"You wouldn't dare...Christian!" I writhe and scream and laugh as he does precisely that. "Stop!" I shout as I start to become exhausted. "You win! You saved me!"

He laughs, lifting his arms over my head to support himself on his elbows. "Told you it was a lengthy process," he replies in a satisfied way. I only roll my eyes, my chest heaving as I try to breathe. He drops his head, trying to regain his breath himself, and his forehead comes to rest against the bare skin of my neck.

Heat flares up at his contact, and not because of the fire.

"Ahem."

Our heads whip towards the voice at the door. Pike stands there, grinning wickedly. "I hear diplomacy tends to work better when the diplomats show up," he says amusedly.

Christian and I look at each other quickly, and I realize exactly where I am.

...I'm on the floor...

...tangled in a blanket...

...him lying on top of me.

Blood fills my cheeks and I blush furiously. Christian seems to realize it at the same time, and quickly pulls himself to his feet. I follow suit, my heart threatening to beat out of my chest.

"She was cold," he says quickly. As if that helps any.

Pike's expression remains unchanged. If anything, his grin only grows wider. "So I see."

There's an uncomfortable silence. Strangely, Pike seems to delight in it, and only breaks it once we've hit our awkward peak. "So you know, if you want to get dressed nicely and come to the Goron feast they're getting all set up, that'd probably be a good thing."

It takes a second for his words to sink in. Then Christian quickly moves forward.

"Right," he replies, heading towards the door without looking at me. I remain slightly stunned.

"Feast?" I ask in confusion.

"Of course," Pike answers, looking even more devious. "You know, the one that started 5 minutes ago."

"WHAT?!" Christian and I shout at the same time, before we each bolt, I to my pack and he to his room.

"See you there!" Pike shouts gleefully, taking off without a second's hesitation.

I'm going to kill him.

I rip my pack open and tear out the one dress I'd been instructed to bring, nearly falling over as I yank my clothes off and jam my head through the dress's neck hole. "Crap crap crap crap _craaaap_!" I mutter to myself as I rapidly comb my fingers through my hair. Without wasting any more time I fly out of my room, just behind Christian.

"Know where we're going?" I ask him breathlessly.

"Not a clue," he answers.

Nice.

I'm sure diplomacy works really well when the diplomats are late too.

We race up and down the stone stairways throughout the city for several minutes, until we finally begin to hear voices. We look at each other.

"Gotta be it," I say, before we take off running again.

We fly into a huge room, with a long table packed with Gorons. I can see our friends in the center of the table, with Darunia at the head.

"There you are," he chuckles with a gentle smile as he stands. There's a glint in his eye that catches me off-guard. "We were beginning to worry."

All eyes turn on us.

"Heh," I laugh feebly, giving the most nervous smile of my life.

"Aer," Christian hisses through his teeth, as we start walking as poised as we can manage towards our seats in the middle. "Necklace."

My hand immediately flies to my throat, where I realize my necklace is hanging backwards. "Collar," I hiss back as I fix it. He quickly folds his collar down and smooths it. Playing the gentlemen, he pulls my chair out for me. I put on a smile, and nod gratefully to him.

"Um...Aer..." he whispers again. I ignore him and take my seat, and he pushes my chair in for me, before he takes his seat beside me. I can still feel a hell of a lot of eyes on us.

"Sorry," I say weakly.

"No harm done," Darunia replies, still smiling. I guess he must just be really happy to be back home...if it had been Impa, I'd be dead. "We haven't even started yet."

Sure enough, everyone's lined up at the table, but every single plate is empty. I breathe a small sigh of relief.

"This night we are honored to have with us some very important guests," Darunia suddenly booms across the table. I jump in surprise. "Tonight, the Children of Destiny will feast with us!"

The table bursts with applause. Christian stands up, and grabs my hand, gently pulling me up beside him. I feel hopelessly unsure of what to do.

"Aer..." Christian hisses again. I squeeze his hand nervously, still ignoring him. I'm too focused on not making an idiot of myself.

"May I introduce Christian and Aeria," Darunia continues. "We hope that they will help us to bring about a new era of peace. But for now, let us eat!"

At that, the table applauds even louder. Christian pulls me back down.

"Get right down to business don't they?" I whisper through my teeth. I suddenly feel pressure on my toes, and a squeeze above my knee. My leg instinctively tries to jump, but whatever it is that's on my foot holds my leg down.

"What?" I hiss, turning to Christian. His eyebrows are raised high, and he's giving me the most innocent grin of all time. His eyes turn downwards as he pulls his boot off of my foot.

I realize exactly why I'm feeling pain in my toes, and I stare at him in disbelief. I have to look to confirm my fears.

"You could have told me I'd come all this way _without shoes_," I growl very quietly.

"I tried," he whispers back, sounding highly amused. "Just don't let any Gorons step on you." I shoot him a quick glare and elbow him in the side before I turn back in my seat. As I do so, I catch John slipping something to Pike across the table, the two of them both grinning broadly. As they catch me watching, they just look back innocently.

Something tells me I don't want to know.

I look towards the food instead. Just about every platter is covered in rocks and bomb flowers, save for one right by us topped with nothing but bread. I suppose it's most likely the designated non-Goron food. I shrug as I take a loaf.

Sure as hell beats rocks.

Even as I put it on my plate, however, my stomach flip flops. I don't really feel that hungry.

"So when do we get to the diplomacizing?" I ask Christian quietly, feeing a little too anxious to eat. Instead, I shred the pieces of bread into smaller pieces, keeping my fingers occupied. He laughs.

"Gorons never _diplomacize_ on empty stomachs," he answers teasingly.

That doesn't help. That means I have to wait and suffer instead of just getting it over with.

"It'll be fine," he reassures me.

I hope to Farore he's right...

After what seems like an eternity Darunia finally stands again. My heart rate spikes instantly.

"Now, the Children of Destiny would like to speak," he booms, nodding in our direction. My eyes widen.

"Christian...I don't know what to say..." I hiss as we both rise again, this time without him having to pull me to my feet.

"Follow my lead," he whispers back confidently.

I swallow hard.

This will be interesting.

"As I'm sure it has come to your attention, the threat that the Dark Lord poses to Hyrule is growing," he starts, speaking fluidly and calmly. "Even locked in the Sacred Realm, he still has the ability to amass armies and send them into this world, leaving devastation in his wake. In the Sacred Realm, we cannot see the numbers he is creating. We cannot know when he will send them out, or where. And we think," he adds, "that eventually there may be enough to completely overpower Hyrule."

There's murmuring around the table. Thank goddess Christian knows what he's doing.

"Aeria and I have been working to fight him off as much as we can," Christian continues. "But we've discovered that this goes beyond the two of us. We've visited the Sheikah and the Gerudo, only to discover traitors on the inside. Both are in a state of disorder and confusion, caused by planning going back as far as 20 years.

"The Dark Lord has not been idle. He's working to regain power. He's already attacked two races from the inside, and left Castletown crumbling. The masses of monsters wandering Hyrule Field increases every day. So we come to warn you. Be vigilant! I fear it won't be long before the fight reaches you as well." He takes a deep breath.

"I'm sure this has not reached your ears," he says slowly, "but my companion here, Aeria, is the Hero of Time."

The reaction is instantaneous. The room suddenly becomes very loud. I clench my teeth together, but Christian just takes my hand and squeezes.

"She will explain to you our fears."

My heart stops and I feel another tight squeeze in my hand. "Just tell them what you told me," he whispers to me as everyone quickly falls silent.

Easy for him to say.

"I..." I start nervously.

There are a _lot_ of people in here...

"Um...a long...a long time ago," I finally force out. I look at Christian again. He gives me a reassuring smile. "We thought we'd achieved peace. There was...no war, no...fear...the Dark Lord had been imprisoned, and Hyrule was rebuilding itself and creating a greater kingdom than ever before." I swallow again. "Then...then out of nowhere, an onslaught appeared. And they hit us hard. They destroyed our homes. They destroyed our leaders. They destroyed our families."

My heart tears a little. The grip on my hand tightens.

"We carried on. We rebuilt...and worked to make everything better...as Hyrule will always do. We rebuilt Castletown...Hyrule Castle. We chased down the Dark Lord's forces, wherever they appeared, to protect our peoples. We restored order. And only for it to happen again."

Everyone is silent. I'm not entirely sure if I know what I'm saying.

"Look around. Castletown has been left in tatters. The Sheikah have been divided and attacked, losing large numbers of their people, including their leader. The Gerudo are divided and uncertain, struggling to keep themselves whole as half of them have broken away and are just waiting to attack all those who oppose the Dark Lord. The Zora are also missing a leader, and I'm sure that that will not be the end of their troubles. There is more damage being done as we speak and alone...we cannot hope to defeat it. His forces will keep growing, and without the support of all the free peoples of Hyrule...we can only fall victim to it.

"A long time ago we all fought to rid Hyrule of this evil man," I continue, feeling my emotions starting to intensify. "This time he fights to return and take over, with far greater power and resources than before. He will stop at _nothing_ to achieve this. If we don't fight, more homes will be destroyed. More leaders will be lost. More families will be torn apart, and Hyrule itself will be left in ruin." I'm almost out of breath. "I don't know about you...but I would rather _die_ than see this world fall into the hands of that man!"

"Will you help us?" Christian shouts.

The room explodes. They're cheering and clapping... I look towards Christian nervously, but he just smiles.

"It is decided!" Darunia's voice bellows over the noise. He looks towards the two of us. "We will join you in the fight against the Dark Lord."

The cheering and clapping starts up again, and I begin to feel my legs going weak. "Christian..." I elbow him in the ribs. "Is it over?"

"Yes," he answers with a chuckle. Sure enough, several Gorons are already leaving the table. It looks like our pals have already taken off too.

"So I can leave now?"

"Yes," he replies again. "But-"

"Good." I don't wait for him to finish. I quickly get up from the table and start walking back towards my room.

Christian's at my heels in an instant.

"Wait!"

"I'm a terrible diplomat," I mutter, not slowing down.

"That's not true-"

"I just started...rambling...I don't even know what I was saying, or if it made any sense...and I forgot my _shoes_!" I exclaim in an exasperated tone.

"Hey," Christian says after finally catching up to me, grabbing me by the shoulders and pushing me against my door. "You did fine. You were getting into it towards the end there, you were just...a little nervous at the beginning is all...and sometimes repeated what I'd already said...maybe used a loose definition of 'we'..."

I roll my eyes and reach for the doorknob, but he stops me.

"They're with us," he says firmly, looking me straight in the eye. "So we've accomplished what we set out to do. Okay?"

I give him a skeptical look, but nod. "All right."

"Come on, cheer up," he grins, tilting my chin upwards to look at him again. "We just got a whole city of massive rock people on our side. You did good." Beaming, he quickly dips in towards the side of my face...

...and stops short abruptly.

I watch, confused, as he slowly pulls away. His hands grip my arms tightly, and as his eyes rise to meet mine, I see uncertainty...and fire.

It starts deep in my heart and then begins to grow. Where his hands meet my skin I begin to burn, and I feel the heat leaking from the hole in my chest, rising back up to my face...

...I want more...

I raise my hand to his face...

At my touch the flames jolt between us, like lightning. Christian abruptly releases me and pulls back.

I find myself breathing hard as we just watch each other. His expression is shocked, though the embers in his eyes are still readily apparent.

"I..." he stammers. "Maybe..." He takes a deep breath. "It's been a long day," he finally says. "You should get some rest."

He raises a hand for a second, but stops whatever he'd been about to do, apparently thinking better of it. "Goodnight," he says awkwardly, before taking off quickly towards his room.

Well...that was strange.

It's with a huge sigh of relief that I open my door and let myself fall onto my bed. Upon landing, however, I groan and realize my mistake.

Forgot the beds were made of rock.

"You all right?"

I turn my head towards the other side of the room. I didn't notice I wasn't alone. Jezabel and Pike sit cross-legged in front of the fire. Both of them are smiling, and seem to be having a grand old time. I blink to make sure I'm not seeing things.

Didn't know Jez and Pike were such close pals...

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer, rubbing my eyes. "Just a little...stressed."

"Nothing like getting put on the spot in front of a billion people to put you at ease," Pike grins.

No kidding.

"You know what would help?" Jez says...smiling strangely as she does so. I find myself feeling uncomfortable.

"What...?" I ask with a frown.

"The hot springs," she replies. "The Gorons have a whole room for them. You should go clean up and relax."

I stare at her.

"Do Gerudo swim?" I ask dubiously.

She brushes my question aside easily. "I hear it helps you Hylian folk."

"A little relaxation might do you some good," Pike agrees. He gets up from the floor and grabs me by the wrist, practically dragging me to my feet.

That actually does sound really nice right now...

"Maybe..." I agree. "You don't think there's anyone else there?"

The only reason I ask is because male Gorons are indiscernable from females, and so I'm sure it's all shared space...whereas with us...

"No one would be there this late," Pike assures me, pulling a towel out of nowhere and putting it into my hands. "It's near the outside. Go for it."

Thoroughly confused, I open the door. "Well...I guess I'll see you later..."

"Have fun!" Jez pipes in behind me.

I'm barely out of the room when Pike closes it behind me.

Do I look that worn out or do I just smell bad?

I decide it's in my best interest not to dwell on it, and work my way up to the hot springs.

What I come to is amazing.

I walk into the room to see a large, circular, bubbling pool. I can feel the warmth as soon as I enter. Jez was right, funny enough. It's already soothing.

I've been trying not to get killed, getting kidnapped, running around from place to place so much I can barely remember the last time I had time to enjoy a bath. I am so grateful to the Gorons right now for allowing us to stay here that I could hug every one of them. And Goron hugs hurt.

I'm going to enjoy this.

I slowly undress myself, throwing my clothes in the corner of the room and setting my towel beside the pool, and then lower myself in. Warm water swirls around every inch of my body, massaging my tense muscles. I close my eyes and sigh, smiling to myself as I sink even deeper into the water.

For a while I just let myself lay there, sending all thought floating away like the steam rising off the water. Then I submerge myself entirely, letting the water envelop me completely.

I haven't felt this peaceful for so long...

Finally I have to come back up for air, and I lift my head out of the water, breathing deeply and keeping my eyes closed.

I hear something drop to the floor.

My eyes fly open.

A pile of clothes lie on the ground next to the pool. Christian stands frozen at the edge in nothing but a towel, open-mouthed and staring.

It takes a second for my brain to react.

Then it all hits me at once and my heart begins to pound furiously within my chest.

"What are you doing here?!" I demand in horror. Everything below my neck is still underwater, but I cover myself anyway.

"I...I needed some time to myself..." he stammers. He still hasn't moved an inch.

I can feel my cheeks turning a vivid shade of red as I sit there and mutter to myself. "Okay, look, we can figure this out...just...turn around..."

He remains speechless as he turns slowly.

"Now take ten steps forward."

"It's not good enough that my back is turned?" he asks incredulously. I groan.

"Just do it!"

He raises his hands up defensively, but takes ten steps forward anyway. I watch him very closely before I let myself crawl out of the pool.

"Don't look," I warn him as I snatch up my towel. At that he laughs, apparently highly amused at the situation.

"I think we already established that."

I shoot him a glare as I finally wrap myself in my towel. "Okay, you can turn around now."

I don't move as he turns about. He looks like he has something to say for a moment - but then he stops. I can feel his gaze traveling across my body, and I'm painfully aware of my exposed legs, arms, neck...

"You going to have your alone time now or what?" I ask him awkwardly.

It's like he doesn't hear me. He just stands there, his eyes tracing up and down my skin...

"Christian!"

He jumps for a moment before recovering his wits. "I think at this point it probably won't make any difference," he admits.

"Then...now what?"

Christian's eyes rise to mine, where he keeps his gaze firmly set for my sake - though not without a mischievous grin. "I guess...well...we say goodnight..."

The words are barely out of his mouth when he suddenly collapses onto the floor. All the air is sucked from my lungs in a heartbeat.

"Christian!"

I race over to his side and roll him onto his back, only to find him unconscious. "Christian...if you're messing with me, so help me...Christian wake up," I plead.

He doesn't move a muscle.

He can't be...no, he's not...I place my head to his heart, and thank the goddesses when I hear its steady beating. But as I look back up to his pained face, that fleeting joy vanishes instantly and is replaced with fear. "Oh no...no no no..." My hands fly to either side of his face, and I find myself growing hysterical. "Christian...please..._please..._wake up!"

I hear footsteps.

My head whips around towards the entrance of the room, just in time to see a shadowy figure emerge from the darkness.

My heart stops dead.

Dark Link.

The ringing of steel echoes through the room as he draws his ebony blade.

There's nowhere to go.

Why did he have to come here? Now?!

"Please Christian," I beg, pressing my forehead against his. I can't come up with anything to do. I can't run, I don't have my sword...I need his help. "Wake up...come on..." I throw all my energy into trying to reach out to him with my mind, but even as I begin to feel the link form I'm thrown back out. I sputter, gasping for breath. He doesn't move.

"He won't wake."

Dark Link's malicious laughter rings in my ears as I scramble in desperation, trying to ignore his voice. I grab Christian by the shoulders and shake him - but now matter how hard I try, he doesn't move.

"What'd you do to him?!" I snarl.

Dark Link's grin widens.

"I assure you, it was not of my doing. But that's beside the point."

He raises his sword.

I'm going to have to defend myself.

My eyes dart around the room wildly, looking for a weapon...anything...

All I come up with is a candlestick. But goddess dammit, if that's all I've got, that's what I'll go down swinging with. I snatch it up, gripping it like a sword.

At that Dark Link laughs even harder, and I feel my heart beating so dangerously fast that it might explode. "You're a brave fool," he sneers as he makes his advance. "But a fool nonetheless."

I'm not going to go down without a fight.

With a cry I throw my other hand forward, expelling as many fireballs as I can muster, but my magic is still under-developed, and they're all relatively small and weak. He dodges most of them, though the final one hits him in the shoulder. To my horror, it seems to have very little effect, as he laughs at my effort. Even what little magic I have is useless against him.

I find myself feeling utterly helpless.

"Nayru's Love!!!" I finally shout as he closes in. A small blue diamond materializes around Christian and I, temporarily providing us shelter. But even as it rotates around us I can see the hopelessness of the situation.

The spell won't last forever.

Dark Link knows it too. He stands outside it, chuckling at my feeble attempts to defend myself.

...I can't believe I'm going to die like this. All because I had to take a stupid bath...

For one final moment I turn back to Christian. My eyes travel across his face, and I take his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. I may not be able to save myself...but I'll still try to save him.

I raise my candlestick in front of me, trembling even as I do so.

Dark Link's lips curl into a wicked smile as he raises his sword. I grit my teeth together, bracing myself for the end.

We both shout as he hurls his blade downward, shattering our last defense into a thousand pieces. I catch his sword with my dinky weapon and just barely manage to keep it from slashing through me. Instead, it glances off to the side, cutting into my leg.

I don't have time to acknowledge the pain. I leap to my feet and slam against Dark Link with all my weight, pushing him away. He falls back a couple feet but regains his footing quickly, pushing me to the side easily. As I fly to the ground I feel the sting of steel slashing across my back.

As I pant on the floor, feeling my own wet, warm blood dripping down my body, I steel myself. I can't give in.

If I'm going to die, then I'm going to bring Dark Link down with me.

I force myself back onto my feet, holding my candlestick at the ready, but his evil grin only grows more cruel. He looks at me for a moment...then to Christian's unconscious form...and then back to me.

I know what he's about to do even before he raises his sword. I don't even think.

With a yell I throw myself in front of Christian, holding my candlestick in both hands above me. I catch his sword just before the blade can meet flesh.

Dark Link pushes his blade forward, growling as he does so. I push back with my candlestick, my hands at each end, as I fight for my life.

Even as I try and hold him back with all my strength...Dark Link is stronger. His sword inches dangerously close to my chest...and I don't know if I can hold him much longer.

"Let the world forever know how the Hero of Time bravely fought," he hisses in my ear. As I struggle against his blade, I look back towards Christian.

I've only got one last chance to save him. I don't even know if it will work. But I have to try.

I have to.

Dark Link's evil grin looms in front of my face.

"Even to her dying breath."

He throws all of his strength forward.

At the same time I let out a cry and let go of my candlestick with one hand, throwing my arm around Christian. I bury my face into his chest and close my eyes, praying desperately.

_Please work..._

There's a flash of green light - and the room and Dark Link disappear.

* * *

We hit rock floor with a loud thud.

Slowly, I open my eyes.

We're in my room. I'm on top of Christian, still gripping my candlestick tightly in my other hand.

Dark Link's gone.

As this realization hits me, hot tears begin to trickle down my cheeks.

We're alive.

Christian suddenly lets out a small groan, and my head whips around towards him. He opens his eyes, blinking in confusion at the change of surrounding.

"What happened?"

He's all right.

Relief washes over me like a wave, and I throw myself forward and hug him tightly, burying my face in his chest.

He laughs softly. "Aer, you're not crying over me are you?"

I don't answer. I can't answer.

We were so close..._so close_ to death...

All I can do is take deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

The more I do so, the more it starts to hurt...

"Hey, it's all right!" he whispers, still chuckling. He raises his arm to hug me back, rubbing my back reassuringly. "Aer, you're..." He suddenly stops. "You're bleeding..."

"I know," I whimper. It just doesn't particularly make a difference. I feel like the fact that I'm alive kind of makes up for it.

He doesn't share my outlook. Instead, his face grows horrified as he pulls back his hand, only to find it covered in dark, red blood. He bolts upright immediately.

"You're hurt," he says in disbelief. "Aeria, you need help."

"I'm fine," I say firmly, clearing my throat as I wipe away the remnants of my tears with my hand. "I'm fine."

He doesn't accept that at all.

"No, you're not," he argues firmly. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

He gets to his feet and pulls me up, but as soon as I stand upright, pain rips through my side and I cry out, clutching at my abdomen. Slowly, I peel my hand away.

Blood.

I look towards my stomach.

The entire left half of my towel is soaked in it. It's dripping, down my leg and all over the floor.

Wow...that's a lot of blood...

I look back towards Christian. His eyes are wide and filled with desperation.

When I'd let go of the candlestick...

"He got me," I say in disbelief, before my legs give way beneath me.

"No...no, no..." Christian catches me and slowly lowers me to the ground, holding me in his arms. "You stay with me, you hear?!"

"I can't believe that son of a bitch _got me_...!"

"You're going to be fine," he tells me, sounding much more worried than I am as his eyes dart around the room. "Just stay awake...fight it!"

Without warning, the door to the room slams open, spilling Jezabel, John, and Pike. "They spotted Dark Link on Death Mountain," John blurts out without stopping to take a breath, before freezing at the sight of us.

"No kidding," I mutter sarcastically. Christian's eyes fly toward mine.

"Dark Link?" he whispers breathlessly, his face going pale. His eyes fall to the bloody towel I'm wearing, and then, finally, to the battered candlestick I've still got in a death grip. As realization hits him, his expression becomes even more desperate.

"No..." the word barely escapes his lips. "No no no no no no _no!"_

He picks me up effortlessly, and I let out a small groan of pain as I'm adjusted.

"What happened?" Jezabel demands as we push through the door, almost knocking John and Pike down in the process. Christian doesn't seem to care.

"What do you think?" he exclaims. "Get help! She needs help!"

Jezabel and Pike don't need a second warning. They take off running. John stays behind, dropping to his knees as Christian lowers me to the ground.

"All I can do is keep pressure on it, help to keep her from losing any more blood," John says wistfully, as he presses against my side. I grimace.

"Shhh," Christian whispers soothingly. "Everything's going to fine."

"Tom, Hayden, and Blaze are with the Gorons," John explains. "They went to see what help they could give."

"Not much when it comes to Dark Link," Christian says bitterly. John's expression becomes even more grim.

"It's not just Dark Link. Moblins and bokoblins, just outside the gate to Kakariko."

We were right. The fight was brought to the Gorons.

Just a lot sooner than I'd expected...

Christian curses under his breath and gets to his feet, hurrying into my room only to return a minute later with all of my things in hand. He drops them on the floor before taking off towards his room, appearing once more with all of his own belongings in hand. Quickly, he slides his arms into the sleeves of his shirt and starts to button it closed. I find my eyes following his hands, tracing across the muscles of his stomach and his chest as they work their way upward. In a quick motion he throws his tunic on over top and belts it across his waist.

As he reaches for his pants and his towel, he hesitates. I raise my eyebrows at him instantly.

"Turn around," he orders. I turn my head, rolling my eyes as I do so.

"Now close your eyes."

"It's not good enough that my back is turned?" I retort.

"Just do it," he grumbles, sounding entirely unamused.

As I start to hear rustling behind me, I close my eyes.

Bad idea.

Suddenly I can feel the weight of exhaustion on my eyelids...closing my eyes sure does feel nice...

"No no no, don't close your eyes!" Christian's voice fills my ears, sounding urgent. I open them and realize he's on his knees beside me, dressed now, though a little disheveled. His hands are at either side of my face.

"You told me to," I point out in an irritated murmur as his thumbs trace my cheeks. He groans.

"I know, I know, stupid idea," Christian mutters. "Don't close your eyes."

"We can't keep her here," John says quietly. "We need Darunia."

Christian looks helpless.

Slowly, I reach upwards to hold his hand against my cheek. As his beautiful eyes turn to me, I give him a small, hopeful smile.

That seems to bring him back to the real world.

He grits his teeth and pulls me upright, wrapping my blanket around me. With one hand he throws my things into my pack and slings it, my sword, and his sword over his shoulder. Then he takes me up into his arms.

John pulls himself to his feet, and before I know it we're racing through the halls of Goron City.

We wander up and down staircase after staircase, but no matter where we go, we can't seem to find anyone. There's not a Goron in sight. Finally we simply stop at the entrance to the city.

"Christian, I don't what else we can do," John says breathlessly. I can feel Christian's thunderous heartbeat against my body. He looks defiant.

"There has to be something," he growls as he lowers himself to his knees and resting me across his lap. I watch as his hand clenches into a fist.

"I'm all right," I assure him. "It's not that bad."

He shoots me a skeptical look.

"Come on, compared to the last time he got me this is barely a flesh wound," I point out, but his expression remains the same.

"You take care of her," John says gently. Christian seems all too ready to comply. "I'll keep looking."

With that he takes off running. It takes some effort, but I manage to pull myself upright.

"My clothes," I say firmly. Christian grabs my shoulder tightly. "Look, I'm not going to get very far in a towel and blanket."

"Aer you'll-"

"And you're not going to get very far carrying me," I cut him off, finally releasing my grip on my candlestick and putting it on the floor. "My clothes."

He grabs my clothes from the pack, but even still doesn't let me do it on my own. He pulls my green tunic over my head and the towel I'm covering myself with, helping me to put it on. I roll my eyes as I slowly pull away the soaked towel from my body, now that I'm fully covered by my shirt. It lands on the floor with a sickening squish. I try to ignore it.

As he hands me my pants I become a little more dubious.

I try to pull myself to my feet, Christian watching extremely carefully, but as soon as I get fully upright I stumble. Christian's already there to catch me, firmly grasping my arms. I can feel the blood running down my calf and I curse.

"I think I'm going to need a help," I mutter in irritation. He lifts my arms atop his shoulders, wrapping them around his neck, before taking my pants from me. "Close your eyes."

He looks into my eyes with disbelief. "You know, I'm a little more concerned about keeping you alive than checking you out," he replies drily. But he listens. I step into the legs and he pulls them up to my waist, his thumbs running up the entire length of my thighs in the process. I shiver involuntarily.

"Can I open them now?"

"Yes," I answer breathlessly. My arms are starting to go numb. He seems to recognize this and lowers me back down to the ground, where I fasten my belt around my waist, squeezing extra tightly. I groan quietly at the pressure on my side but don't loosen it. "There," I hiss. "That'll help slow the bleeding."

Christian just shakes his head, slipping my boots onto my feet. As he picks up the battered candlestick, his expression only becomes more grave. He offers it back to me and I take it, only to slip it inside my pack.

"Souvenir," I explain. He narrows his eyes in an annoyed kind of way. At that moment I hear footsteps. Jezabel, Pike, Hayden, Blaze, Tom, and John come racing from outside the city with a large Goron in tow. Tom, Blaze, and Hayden look dirty and battered. All of them look anxious.

"This is Link," John introduces the Goron behind him. My ears perk at the name. "Darunia's son. I caught them as they were heading up the mountain."

The Goron named Link pushes his way to the front to examine me. He looks younger...maybe a few years older than us. I look down at my wound as well, only to notice it already staining my shirt.

"We do not wound like you do," Link says in a grim voice. "And like so our treatments are not meant to be as yours."

"Isn't there anything...?" Christian pleads. The Goron's face clouds over.

"Wine," he says urgently. Tom looks towards Blaze before the two take off towards the room where we'd eaten not hours ago.

"What's the wine for?" I ask as Christian unfastens my belt, causing me to grimace. He ignores the question, lifting my shirt to reveal the wound. I look down, mostly out of curiosity.

It's not a stab wound. I thank Farore for that. It's a deep, diagonal slice where his blade had swung forward, winding from the left side of my abdomen down the side of my body and curving just barely to my back. It's not pretty - but I'd never expected it to be.

"You're lucky," Link says. "It's not fatal, as long as we stop the bleeding. But we just don't have the ability to treat it."

I look at his massive stone hands and try to imagine Goron methods of treatment, but all I get are a flurry of unpleasant images.

"What can we do?" Christian asks desperately as Tom and Blaze reappear from the downstairs staircase with a bottle of wine. Link takes it from them and pops off the cork.

"Go to Zora's Domain," he says firmly. "It's your best chance. That's where you were headed next, and it's the closest place you can get. They'll be able to help, and you'll be able to warn them." He hands the bottle of wine to me. "You might want this."

We got the wine for me to drink?

As confused as I am, I take a swig. Then, Link takes it back out of my hands and pours it on my wound.

"Ahhh!" I yelp as my side immediately starts to sting. Christian takes my hand and squeezes. "_That's_ what the wine was for?!"

"Best way to sterilize it," Link answers apologetically. "You'll have to keep it bandaged if you're going to make it to Zora's Domain. Keep pressure on it, that's all you can do. You'll have to move quickly in order to minimize blood loss."

I hear a ripping sound and turn to look. Christian's already ahead of the game, tearing the sleeves from his shirt. One he folds up and soaks in wine, before pressing it to my side, warranting another hiss from me. The other he ties around my waist tightly, keeping the first in place and pressed firmly against my wound. Then he pulls my shirt down again and refastens the belt as tight as before.

"How are we supposed to get past the Moblins?" I ask, gritting my teeth as I prop myself up on my elbows. "The gate to Kakariko is the only path between here and Hyrule Field. Are you saying we'll have to fight our way out?"

Link's expression is grim.

"Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be much of any other choice."

I bite my lip. I don't know how well I'll be able to fight.

"Can you stand?"

"She won't make it," Christian argues as I pull myself onto my knees. "Can't we wait here until it's safe?"

"There are too many of them," Tom says quietly. "At best it'll be over tomorrow morning...Christian...she won't make it that long..."

The more they talk about how long I'll last, the more defiant I get. Maybe I won't last that long, but I'll sure as hell try.

It takes all my effort, but I finally make it to my feet. Christian and Link fall silent as I slowly pull myself upright.

"I can-" I start - but then gasp as pain shoots through my side, doubling over and clutching my wound. Christian's at my side in an instant, but I throw out my other hand, staggering, but remaining on my feet. Slowly, I lift myself up again, still holding my side, but at least standing. "I can stand," I finish breathlessly.

"You can stand," Link agrees, "but he's right. You can't fight."

I grab my sword from Christian and start determinedly strapping it over my shoulder.

"Aeria..." he argues as I fasten my sheath. "Stop."

I draw my blade.

"All right," Link says. "Come at me."

I raise my sword and take a step forward, shaking with the effort it takes to do so. As I try and pick up speed I stagger, falling against the wall as the throbbing pain in my stomach overpowers my ability to catch myself. My sword clatters on the floor.

"You can barely walk," Link continues, having proven his point. "And the more you try and fight, the more blood you're going to lose."

I feel my legs going numb as I slide along the wall. Christian comes to my aid, slowly helping me back to the ground.

"So you're saying," Christian repeats, his voice shaky, "that the only way to save her is to go to Zora's Domain...but there's no way to get her there alive."

"I know of no other way." Link looks grave. "It's your decision. Wait or try and fight your way through."

Christian grimaces. Neither option looks good.

My eyes wander about the city, looking for some way...any other way out...

...and something suddenly triggers my memory.

"The Lost Woods," I whisper.

Christian frowns in confusion. "What was that?"

"I know another way," I answer. I watch as everyone starts to perk up. "Kokiri Forest."

Christian only stares at me.

"Aer...we can't get to Hyrule Field, let alone Kokiri Forest."

"No," I argue. "Link...there must be an unused tunnel here...it would be blocked by rocks...there's a sort of banner across the entrance...and two torches on either side..."

All eyes on fall on Link.

"There is..."

"Take us to it."

Though confused, he starts to walk. Christian lifts me into his arms and carries me as we follow. Sure enough, a floor below us is the tunnel I remember.

"This is it..." I murmur. Several large boulders block the tunnel. It's strange seeing it from the other side...

"What is?" Pike asks. "Because it looks like a dead end to me."

"It's our way out," I assure him as my eyes scan the tunnel. "It's a shortcut to Zora's domain, I promise." I remember bomb flowers on the other side, but there are none over here. "We need bombs."

"We have those," Link says. Within seconds he's curled up in a little ball and rolling away.

Hayden looks after him in amazement. "That was kind of cool." Jezabel just rolls her eyes.

Within a matter of minutes Link returns, holding a large bag in his hands. "The shop downstairs is always full of these," he explains. "We're the only ones who know how to make them."

Perfect.

"Now if we set up a few inside we can clear the way," I explain. "This'll get us past the Moblins and out of the city without a problem."

Link looks towards Christian with uncertainty, but Christian only shrugs.

"At this point, anything would be worth a shot."

That seems to be enough for our Goron friend. "Get back," he orders, walking towards the wall of rock in front of us. He quickly sets three bombs on the ground beside it, and runs back to where we're waiting and bracing ourselves.

They go off at the the same time, sending rubble flying in every direction.

"Now that was _really_ cool," Hayden says once more, looking highly satisfied.

As the dust begins to settle, I see the empty path before us and the bomb flowers I knew were on the other side. I feel a small rush of excitement, but it vanishes quickly as I begin to feel a wetness on my arm. I look down.

There's already blood leaking through my bandages. Some is getting onto Christian's shirt. He feels it too, as he looks down. His gaze rises to mine.

Not good.

"We don't have a lot of time," he says gravely. "And this looks like the best choice we have."

"Then this is where I must leave you," Link tells us as we take a step forward. "I must fight with my people."

"Thank you for all your help," I reply. "Hopefully we'll see each other again. Good luck."

"Good luck to you as well," he calls back, as we venture into the tunnel, leaving Goron City behind.

There's a flash of white light...and we walk out into the Lost Woods.

My old home.

I haven't been here in so long...

"Where are we?" Blaze breathes in amazement at the glowing bugs flying around us.

"The Lost Woods," I reply easily. "It's a part of Kokiri Forest."

It's where I grew up, I add in my head...

...where I hid from Mido...

...played with the Skull Kids...

"I can see the 'lost' part," John grimaces are he looks at the three tunnels on either side of us. "So should we split up and try to find a way out?"

"Not if you want to live out the rest of your life as a Stalfos," I answer bitterly. Sure enough, he stops dead in his tracks. "Everyone who gets lost in the Lost Woods becomes a Stalfos."

"That doesn't help our situation much," Tom points out with a grim expression, but I just shake my head.

"I've wandered these woods since I was old enough to remember," I assure him. "Just follow my lead."

I direct us through each tunnel with ease, remembering my way as though I'd never left. The familiarity helps me to relax as we go, even if the rest of our party has become a little jumpy.

"Something's watching us," Blaze says nervously, looking about cautiously as we make our way through the woods.

"Probably the Skull Kids," I reply nonchalantly. He doesn't seem at all reassured by my answer.

"Right. What's a Skull Kid?"

"Not entirely sure," I frown, pressing my hand against my wound as we go in an effort to slow my blood loss even more. I'm starting to feel woozy. "Some think they're children who got lost in the woods. Anyway, they're shy. They're more scared of you than you are of them."

"Why's that?" Christian asks curiously.

"There are no grown-ups in Kokiri Forest," I answer almost immediately. "The Great Deku Tree protects the forest against outsiders. Weird things happen to people who shouldn't be here."

"Sort of a sanctuary," he thinks aloud. "That's why Impa brought you here." I nod in response. "Interesting."

As we make it to what I'm sure is the portal to Zora's Domain, there's a sudden flash of bright light and a crack at our feet. Even though it's just a Deku nut, everyone reaches for their weapons, already put on edge as it is.

"Stop!" I shout. "Put your swords away!" Very, very slowly, they do as they're told, though they still look ready to pull them out again in an instant. I have to squint to make out the small figure in front of us.

No way...that can't be...

"Who are you?" a high-pitched child's voice demands. I beckon Christian forward until we've exited the log tunnel and made it into the next room. Mido stands before us with a drawn slingshot, holding his ground even though I can see the terror on his face. "What do you want?"

He looks exactly the same as the last time I saw him...

"She's hur-" Christian starts, but I cut him off.

"Put me down," I whisper.

Hesitantly, he lowers me to my feet, though he keeps a firm on my shoulders. I'm grateful for that, because as soon as my feet hit the ground I feel my legs getting ready to give on me. I'm getting weaker.

"Don't come closer!" Mido shouts once more, waving his slingshot about. This is so strange.

He's so small...

...did this kid really used to beat me up?

"What are you doing here, Mido." The kid's eyes widen at the sound of his own name. "Shouldn't you be in bed like everyone else?"

"Who are you?" he asks again, his voice quavering. He keeps his slingshot aimed at me, though his hands are starting to shake.

"Put it down, kid," I say firmly. I grimace as another flash of pain shoots through my body, and Christian quickly steadies me. I pull my hand away from my stomach, showing him the blood that's covering my arm and side. "I'm already hurt. I don't think I'm much of a threat to you."

Not much of a threat because even though I'm not going to hurt him, I'm still tempted to push him into the small pond beside us.

I still can't believe he bullied me...I'm so much bigger than him now...I could dangle him by his ankle if I wanted to...

Slowly...very slowly...Mido lowers his slingshot.

"Why are you here?" I ask him again. "You can't be guarding Saria 'cause she's not here."

Mido's eyes widen even further at Saria's name.

"If the Great Deku Tree knew about this-"

"The Great Deku Tree isn't himself," Mido argues. "He's sick."

I frown. "Sick...?"

He nods. "Navi's with him, but she can't figure out what's wrong."

I stiffen when I hear Navi's name. Christian frowns, but doesn't say a word.

"There are monsters coming in to the Forest...and people...lots of people..."

No...that's...

"That's not possible," I say in disbelief. He narrows his eyes.

"The monsters send them in here...and then more monsters come out..." He pulls himself upright. "I'm guarding this place. No monster is going to get past me."

Realization hits me like a ton of bricks.

Stalfos.

"Mido you need to get out of here and go home," I tell him firmly. "This is too dangerous."

"Link would have done it," he argues stubbornly. A wave of surprise courses through me. I'd almost forgotten he'd been a Kokiri once too...and Mido had always used him to make fun of me... "And so would Aeria."

At that my legs completely give out. Christian only barely catches me. I have to take a moment to catch my breath.

That has to be the nicest thing he's ever said about me.

"Well...I'm sure if Aeria were here..." I start breathlessly, "she'd tell you to go home before you get killed too."

I think he's starting to listen. At least I hope to Farore he is. I may not like him very much but I sure as hell don't want to kill him.

"Where are you going?" he asks warily.

The pain is getting worse. I grit my teeth as my hand returns to my side. Christian's grip on me tightens.

"She's hurt bad," he explains for me. "And if we don't get help soon..."

Mido looks scared again.

He'd better get scared. I want to scare him into his room and have him not wanting to come out. Better than dead.

"A monster did this to me," I tell him. "Just like the ones here. You need to go home, where its safe. Tell everyone to stay inside."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

I smile. I already have the answer. With a deep breath, I whistle the first six notes of Saria's Song, letting the last one hang in the air. He takes a step back.

"You're a friend of Saria's..." Even though I can tell he's terrified, he puts on a brave face. "I will," he assures me, before turning to leave.

Good.

Kokiri Forest filling with monsters...

"You wear Kokirish clothing."

I blink in surprise, and turn back to the tunnel he's stopped halfway through. He stares at me, frowning as he studies me.

Well...I guess I do...

"Usually I just get made fun of," I admit. He just continues to watch me in that strange way.

"I dunno why...but when I see you...I remember her..."

And with that final thought, he takes off running.

All I can do is stare after him.

I can't believe it.

He doesn't recognize me.

He even said something _nice_ about me.

And hearing about the Forest...

"Aer, we have to go," Christian whispers in my ear. I look down at my stomach. At this point my shirt is completely soaked with blood.

"It's right there," I say dazedly. "There's a portal...it'll...take us right to the waterfall..."

"Come on Aeria, stay with us," he says again. I shake myself out of it. I have to keep my head together. Especially now that I'm beginning to feel numb.

"By the pond?" Jezabel asks slowly. I shake my head.

"In the pond," Blaze finishes, understanding immediately.

The look that crosses her face is that of pure terror.

"Can't you swim?" he asks. She only shoots him a death-glare.

"Blaze can bring her across," Christian says firmly. "Let's go, there's no time to lose."

Tom's the first to jump in the water, followed by John. They both take deep breaths before disappearing below the surface. Pike and Hayden are a little more hesitant, but they each slowly lower themselves in.

"Ladies first," Pike says.

"Age before beauty," Hayden retorts. Pike looks appreciative.

"Touche."

As soon as the two vanish, Blaze hops in the water. Jezabel eyes him warily.

"Anything happens, Sheikah, and you're dead," she hisses. Blaze rolls his eyes.

"I promise you, you'll be fine," he assures her. "Just hold on tight."

Jezabel lets out a whimper, but slowly lowers herself in. A few seconds later, they're gone.

"You ready?" Christian asks as he slips into the water, gently lowering me in as well. I try to ignore how quickly the water is starting to turn red. I barely feel a difference between the air and water, which I'm sure can't be a good thing.

I nod, taking a deep breath. And with that, we submerge, aiming towards bright, white light.

A second later we break surface, taking in deep lungfuls of air.

"I told you it would be all right," I hear Blaze's voice. I open my eyes, only to see Jezabel looking soaking wet and miserable. I'd grin if I had the energy.

I cling to the side of the pond as Christian pulls himself out of the water, and then allow him to lift me out as well. My muscles are beginning to feel weak.

"This is Zora's Domain all right," he says, looking at the massive waterfall before us. He bends down to scoop me back up again. "Now the only problem's getting in."

"Where is it?" Pike frowns, looking all around us. "I don't see anything."

"That's because it's behind the waterfall," Christian points out.

"What makes you think that?"

"I heard about it," he answer easily, carrying me over to the center of the ledge in front of the waterfall. A slab of stone in the ground catches my eye.

"Sleepless Waterfall. The flow of this waterfall serves the King of Hyrule. When the King slumbers, so too do these falls." Christian gives me a look.

"Where did you see that?" he asks. I motion downwards, and he squints. "What can that mean?"

"Well your dad's the King, right?" I say. "Apparently he's awake."

Christian shoots me a sour look.

The notes of a melody come drifting into my head...

...I know this song...

...I've played it before...in the Princess's Grotto...

...It's her song...my mother's song...

...I can remember her playing it to me...before I went to sleep...a lullaby...

When the King slumbers, so too do these falls...

My father was the King. I'm a member of the Royal Family.

That lullaby has been passed down our family...

"I need my Ocarina," I tell Christian abruptly. He frowns, but reaches into my pack and hands it over.

"What for?"

"Trust me."

I raise the Ocarina to my lips.

As the notes whirl around in my head, I play them softly into the air. When I reach the end of the song, I lower it and wait.

"Nothing's happening," Pike says in a low voice. But even as he speaks, the cascades of water begin to weaken, revealing the entrance to a cave just behind the water.

"Huh," Christian muses, studying the waterfall. "Well. We didn't come all this way for you to die on us now."

Tom, John, Hayden and Pike each leap across to the other side, waiting. Blaze grabs a very-pale Jezabel and practically tosses her across, where the boys catch her, and then follows himself. He has to hold up an arm to keep poor Jezabel steady, who looks even more nerve-wracked than before. Christian tightens his hold on me and takes a couple steps back.

"Hold on tight," he says. I wrap my arms around his neck and hang on with all my might.

He takes a running start and jumps across the gap, almost losing his balance after the landing. The guys are at the ready, throwing their arms out behind us and pulling us back in. I feel my arms go limp.

Suddenly I'm feeling _really_ woozy...

"Christian..." I murmur as the world starts spinning.

Everything is catching up to me at once...my nightmare, the Goron Feast, Christian's collapse, Dark Link, Mido, the waterfall...

...I'm losing too much blood...

"Aer..." Christian's voice echoes above me. "Aeria!" His face comes swimming back into focus, his eyes full of concern. "We're almost there...don't you leave me now..."

I try to keep my eyes from closing as everything becomes hazy at the edges.

We're running...we make it out of the tunnel...there's a blast of blue light...

_Everything_ is blue...

Jezabel faints...

I hear Blaze's voice telling us he'll stay with her and to keep going...

We keep running...we make it to a bright room...there are torches all around us

More voices...all of them taking on an underwater quality...

Christian's voice...telling me to fight it...to stay awake no matter what...

I see strange faces...they're talking with him...

I'm so tired...all I want is sleep...

A sigh of relief...

"Everything's going to be okay now..." Christian's face is right in front of me. "You're going to be okay..."

His hand, squeezing mine...

"Christian..." I murmur...

"Yes?"

I can't fight it any longer...

"Can I close my eyes now...?"

He's smiling...if only a little...

His fingers comb through my hair...

"Yes."

Fading...

...black.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

I sit in bed, fiddling endlessly with the locket around my neck.

I was out for a day.

In that day it turns out I didn't miss much. Christian warned the Zora of the dangers ahead. I got out of diplomacizing. The Gorons successfully held off the attack that had been launched on them. And the Dark Lord's forces retreated - though to where, I don't think anyone has been able to figure out.

The next two I wasn't allowed to leave my chambers. Not on the orders of those healers who had seen to me. More on the orders of my general voice of reason and sometimes bossy dictator of my life, who's been at my side unceasingly since we got here.

For the past two hours he's been snoring on the other side of the bed.

But it doesn't really bug me. In fact...it's comforting. That I can have some personal time to myself, and yet not be alone. I'm glad I have him. I'm not the only one who got dragged into this mess, and it's nice to have someone on my side, who knows and understands. Really...I guess we're partners. We're a team.

Sometimes I wonder how he handles it so well. I feel like a trainwreck sometimes, overreacting, getting angry, and depressed, and going all crazy. Yet he's able to take everything in stride and handle it so well...he never overreacts to anything, just accepts it and moves onto fixing it. Sometimes I wish I could be so controlled. But at the same time...if I bottled up all of my emotions I think I'd lose my mind.

I haven't seen much of anyone else since I've been here. Jezabel hasn't left her room either. The amounts of water have had her absolutely terrified. But everyone else came by for a quick visit and to check on me the day I woke up, though I haven't seen any of them since then. Pike passes by the door now and then with a big grin on his face, but he darts away whenever I catch him peering in. Goddess know what he's up to. Blaze is really the only one who visited again, but the visit wasn't as pleasant as I'd expected. The first thing he did was ask Christian for some privacy. Christian did leave the room, for possibly the first time, but he didn't look comfortable with it in the least. In fact, when Blaze had said earlier that he'd come to see me again, Christian didn't look too comfortable with the idea then either...

The truth is, Blaze only just left two hours ago.

Afterward Christian came back in and asked me if I was all right. I wonder if it was that obvious on my face. I told him I was. I know he wasn't convinced. He knows me too well. But rather than press the point, he just sighed and lay down next to me, and told me I should rest, before he passed out himself.

To his credit, the boy needs it. He's looked exhausted the entirety of our stay here.

A hand rises to catch mine, trapping my restless fingers and stopping my ceaseless fiddling. I turn towards Christian, whose head is still buried in pillow and eyes are still closed.

"He asked you a lot of questions, didn't he," he murmurs tiredly.

I sigh.

The entire conversation had felt like an interrogation.

I squeeze his hand, my eyes lowered to the floor. It's all the answer he needs.

"Aer…are you all right?"

I frown at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, I mean I feel better…"

"Not that," he says brusquely. "How are _you_."

"You mean after Gerudo's-"

"No I mean right now." His eyes are firmly set on me as he pulls himself up into a sitting position. "How do you feel?"

How do I feel? I don't know what I feel these days. His fingers slide between mine, his thumb tracing circles on my hand.

I bite my lip for a moment. "Worried," I finally answer. "About everyone, about the Gorons, about the Kokiri-"

"About Navi?"

I look away, feeling the guilt seeping into my stomach. "It's my fault she left. I sent her away. I was angry and I snapped, because I knew…"

His other hand takes my free one and squeezes.

"You remember Kakariko…"

"That she sat in on the meetings," I answer sullenly. "And what Rydin said…everything just built up, she came to apologize and talk to me…and I screamed at her and told her to get away from me." I swallow. "So she left."

I watch as the understanding blossoms across Christian's face. "That's why she's in the forest…"

I nod. "I feel...confused...like I don't know how to be...what I need to be..." I trail off. His fingers still caress my skin, and I close my eyes for a moment, allowing the warm comfort of his touch to sink in. "How to become...all that I need to be..."

"Aer..." Christian drops his head and chuckles under his breath, at something he finds funny that I don't quite understand. "Trust me. You're everything you need to be."

"And I feel..." I start off immediately, as my breath suddenly hitches. His eyes rise to mine...his warm, brown eyes...

My hand is getting hotter...my eyes drop to my hand, expecting to see the white-hot circles I feel burning into my skin, but it remains unmarked. I can see a faint glow coming from the golden symbol not only on the back of my hand, but on his as well, from their proximity...

...Strange...

My eyebrows furrow as I trace the triforce on his skin. I'm so used to seeing it on my hand...solely on my hand...but it's one of a set. It's not alone. He shares it with me.

I'm not alone.

"Yes?" he whispers above me. My heart stops abruptly, and then immediately starts to race as I'm pulled out of my reverie. My eyes rise to his...his face is only inches away...and I can't look away.

"I feel..." I begin again...but I can't finish.

It's that feeling again...the fire...spreading through my veins...my heart feels like its trying to jump out of my chest...

My eyes drop down to my hands again...my fingers are clasped so tightly in his that both of our knuckles are turning white...

"Aeria..."

I look back up, but his eyes are determinedly turned downward. Strangely, the corner of his lips rises into a slightly lopsided grin, and he shakes his head. I frown.

"What is it?"

His eyes remain just as transfixed as before, but the smile lingers. "When I was just a boy," he starts, his voice quiet, "I didn't want to be a prince."

I frown and arch an eyebrow, but I can't speak. His smile just broadens.

"To be honest I didn't really know what I wanted to be. But I had a friend who always assured me that I'd be a hero." He chuckles a little bit. "We promised each other that we would both be heroes and fight for Hyrule together. Funny, really."

"What's so funny about it?"

"Because back then it seemed like it would be all fun and adventure." His eyes rise to mine. "And if things had gone unchanged, it would have been impossible for both of us. See, if things had remained peaceful, there wouldn't have been anyone to fight. I'd likely have grown up and followed after my father, become an advisor to the court..." He's watching me more carefully now. "She'd have grown up to be a princess."

I stop for a moment.

Me.

He's talking about me.

He remembers me...

If I focus on it...I can remember us playing as children...but I haven't been able to remember it for 13 years. It almost feels like it's not my memory. Adapting to remembering is more difficult than I had thought it would be. Adapting to the idea of a past life is even harder.

"She was my best friend," he continues. "After she disappeared, I got thrown into the prince job, slammed into lessons and books on politics and history. And when this thing appeared on my hand I was thrust into training. To become the Hero of Time. You read the letter, after all." His smile returns. "And I'll admit that I wanted to be the Hero of Time much more than I wanted to be a stupid prince. And then I met you."

I grimace a little. "And hated me on sight?" I guess.

"You'd think that," he chuckles. "I was angry at first. Years of training only to be let down. But it was very brief. Surprisingly, I felt more relieved than anything else. Because I see how hard you have it, and all the terrible parts of the job - that's enough to keep me happy with the prince gig."

"A title doesn't make a person a hero," I mutter. "So I pulled a sword out of a stone. That doesn't make me a hero. That's like calling someone a hero because he was the only one who could open a bottle."

"True," Christian admits, "but the difference is that you're prophesied. So eventually, you will be a hero."

"Only if I'm not allowed to choose my own fate," I argue. "The prophecy only states that there will be someone with the power to bring about peace and become a hero - not that that person actually will. If I become a hero, it will be because I work hard and don't turn and run, not because it's decided. If a person is already predestined to be a hero, then there's no such thing as heroism to begin with. The title will not be true until I live up to it."

"That," he smiles, rubbing my hands again, "is a very heroic thing to say." I roll my eyes.

"And that little girl was right," I continue stubbornly. "You have saved my life more times than I can count. You have put willingly put yourself in danger for my and all of Hyrule's safety. You've been thrown into two duties that you were never originally intended for, and you've worked at them without complaint even after one of them was for naught. You're a better leader than Hyrule could ever ask for. And you have never once sought any reward for it."

"Not all of those may have been entirely selfless," he argues, but I refuse to relent.

"Doesn't matter," I answer. One of my hands rises to his cheek of its own accord, and I smile.

"You're a hero to me."

A smile curves across his face, and his hand rises to take mine again. "I actually have something to confess," he admits, playing with my fingers. I just watch him, confused.

"You remember it was I who asked Impa about the possibility of you being the princess."

My muscles tense again at those words. I can feel myself doing the Sheikah thing, keeping my face blank to prevent it from betraying my emotions. Christian probably reads me better than anyone - but this is the one thing I can't seem to allow anyone to see.

I don't know why that is. Sometimes I even want to tell him. But I feel like it's in the best interest of my self-preservation to keep it quiet.

"Yeah?"

He raises an eyebrow and looks me straight in the eye. "I promised you I wouldn't interrogate, pry, or harass you. And I'm not going to. I won't ask a single question." Apparently he's even better at reading me than I thought. "You have my word."

At that I calm down a little bit. "Okay," I answer uncertainly.

"Well..." he begins again, taking a deep breath and squeezing my hands a little. "The truth is, in the beginning...I kind of hoped you were her."

"Why?"

He looks a little embarrassed now. "After the attack I was told she was dead. I remembered that she was my best friend. Of course I hoped she was alive."

I frown. "What do you mean, you remembered she was your best friend?"

"I mean that's all I remembered," he says now, his tone low. "I can't remember her name. I can't remember what she looks like. I can't remember anything we did together, and judging from the amount I can't remember we were pretty much inseparable. The only reason I remember that she told me we'd become heros is because we made a written pact. Even still, her name was erased from it."

"A spell..." I answer, already knowing exactly what happened.

"That's my best guess," he shrugs. "Like what Rydin did to you."

_No_, I want to tell him. _Exactly what Rydin did to me._

"I don't remember anything about her. Just that we were close, and that she wanted to be a hero. And so I hoped that she had become one, and that eventually she would come back, give me back the memories I'd lost. When I was younger I'd hoped she'd relieve me of my duty as prince. Keep in mind," he adds, "that was right after the attack. I was very bitter when I got tossed into lessons, and eventually that wore off and I'm actually...surprisingly...okay with it now. I can make a difference there."

Ruling Hyrule.

That was something I hadn't thought of when I found out I was a princess.

"If she did come back," I start in a low voice, "would you still want her to take the throne?"

He frowns and squeezes my hand. "It is her birthright and her rightful place. I would step down."

"But would you want that?"

"All I want is a better Hyrule," he answers firmly. "I would like to be able to help make it so. But I can do that from other stations besides royalty."

I'd never taken that into account. That to come out of hiding as the princess would mean I would have to take responsibility of the entire kingdom.

There's a terrifying thought.

"There is no doubt in my mind that she is alive somewhere," he further clarifies. "Let me just make that clear. I've fully expected her to return, since I was told she was dead. It was always a temporary position, and I just want to do the best I can for Hyrule with the time I have the power to."

He can see the implications of everything setting in on my face. "But that's not that point. I wanted you to be her because that meant she was alive. That my childhood friend was alive somewhere. To be honest it's been years and years, and she holds little impact on my life now. But I've always been curious as to what happened to her. I've wished I could remember."

"In your letter you mentioned a dream," I remember, my jaw firmly set.

He takes another deep breath, and nods. "It started with the attack on Castletown...I saw the Castle burn to the ground. And I saw a crown fall into the embers. But after the fire died, the ashes began to move...and this bird suddenly flew from the ashes where the crown had been."

"Rebirth," I murmur.

"I told Impa about it, but she dismissed it," he continues. "But I know she's alive somewhere. Do you remember when we first met?"

"Hard to forget," I smile weakly. He laughs softly.

"I remembered Navi from the Castle. We were already acquainted. Seeing her with you built up my hope. And I asked how you and Blaze knew each other."

"Just friends," I nod. "No romantic involvement whatsoever."

"And-" he starts but then suddenly drops off with a frown. "Wait, what?"

"Well we'd been asked before-"

"That's what you thought I was asking?" he asks in disbelief. I stare at him, speechless. He suddenly turns a shade of red and begins to look embarrassed. "I guess...have you ever been...?"

"Once," I answer awkwardly. "I mean we were best friends so long and everyone talked about it so then we did...but I mean we were like 13...all we ever did was hold hands, and it was just weird...he's like my brother. No romance there whatsoever. It's weird."

We both sit there quietly for a moment, him taking it in and I just feeling stupid. Finally he lets out a laugh.

"That's funny."

I stare at him, absolutely bewildered. "What's funny about it?"

"I thought he was your brother," he smiles. "I asked because if you had no relation to him then you could still be the princess."

I blush, feeling even more clueless than usual. "Oh," I laugh nervously.

"Well..." Christian starts up again, chuckling at my embarrassed face. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh," I reply, brushing my hair away from my face, and taking a deep breath. "Okay." He just laughs again, before taking my hands once more.

"I don't care who or what you are."

My eyes rise to his amber-brown ones. There's nothing but sincerity in those eyes.

"The truth is that I don't want you to be the princess. But I don't want you to not be the princess...I mean I want you to be..." He stops for a second, frowning at the strangeness of his words, and looking altogether confused...until suddenly his face becomes almost surprised, as though he's just figured something out. Apparently he's got his words together now. "...whatever...you want to be..."

I watch him for a moment as he zones out. I can see the actual retreat into his head, as something in his head catches him in a whirl.

"Christian...?"

At that he quickly comes back to reality. "Sorry," he apologizes rapidly. "I guess what I'm saying is that I just want you to be happy. I care about you. I haven't had a friend so close in a long time. And I don't care if you are the princess or if you aren't the princess. Frankly, I don't really care who she is anymore. I almost wouldn't care if you never told me who you really were." At that he laughs a little bit. "Actually, that's not entirely true. I am curious. Maybe even dying to know. But I'm just happy that I'm not alone. I'm happy that you're with me."

For a moment all I can do is sit there, smiling...looking like a total idiot no doubt but I don't really care. Then I can't hold it in anymore, and I throw my arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Whoa!" he cries, caught entirely by surprise - but after regaining his breath he laughs, and hugs me back. "Easy there, cross-dresser."

At that, I laugh and pull back. "You know...I've been training lately..."

"I know," he answers easily. "I've seen you. You're getting better."

"Am I allowed to do so now?" I ask. "I'll be fully recovered soon, and I'll take it easy so I don't rip the stitches."

"Yeah, I suppose so," he nods. "Just make sure someone's there just in case."

"Well..." I start again, feigning innocence, "I was thinking it would be a lot easier if I had someone to train against..."

A broad grin lights up Christian's face.

"Oh Aer, trust me, I would never turn down an opportunity to kick your butt."

"Good," I grin right back. "Then let's get started."

* * *

A Short Break

Blaze stood sullenly on the uppermost hall, looking down at the lower level where Aeria and Christian were engaged in a duel. The more he watched the more pained he felt.

Being back in Kakariko had been so perfect. Like going back to the good old days. Home. But in a way, it hadn't been the same.

She was still affected from her experience in the Gerudo's Fortress. You could see it in her eyes, though she had tried to push it down. All he wanted to do was help. When his father had died, she had been there for him. She had single-handedly pulled him from the grief that had held his mother prisoner for years. As her friend, it was time to return the favor.

Except every time he tried, she pushed him away.

She was the Hero of Time now. Maybe she couldn't be the Hero of Time and his friend at the same time.

The more he dwelled on it the more he felt the bitterness rise in his chest.

But she had time for Christian.

He was practically always with her. When she came out of that room, where Rydin lay dead, Christian's shoulder was the one that she chose.

Well. Maybe she'd already decided.

"What are you doing?"

Jezabel slowly walked towards him, looking mildly terrified and awkward in the over-sized blue tunic hanging over her typical uniform. The Zora had been kind enough to let her borrow it, to ease her fear of the water. And to make sure she wouldn't drown if she fell in, though they all figured it was in the best interest not to tell her that little detail.

"Nothing," he muttered, turning away from the ledge. Jezabel only peered over the side anyway. He tried to clear his expression as she turned back to him with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't pull that Sheikah crap with me," she scolded. Caught in the act, he let the facade slip away and rolled his eyes. "What's going on."

"It doesn't matter."

But she wasn't about to let it go. "You're angry," she notes.

"Gee, I hadn't noticed," he replied sarcastically. At that she frowned even more.

"I'd think you'd be in a better mood," she said, "Being out of harm's way, getting down time. It's cool here, and we're in a cavern, so, Sheikah you are, you should be pretty comfortable-"

"You know not all Sheikah are obsessed with being underground-"

"- and your best friend is alive and recovering." At that his face grew even darker. It didn't escape her notice. "You're not happy she's recovering?"

"No," he groaned. "I mean, of course I'm glad she's alive and recovering."

"Then what's up with you?"

He gave her an irritated look. "You ask a lot of questions."

Jez only crossed her arms and matched his expression. "You dodge a lot of questions. Spill it Sheikah."

Blaze watched her warily for a moment, before letting out a sigh.

"I just...I miss..." He stood there struggling for words before sighing again. "I miss the old days. Not being in danger all the time."

"Well we all do," she answered easily. "It sucks. Now what's bugging you."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're troublesome."

"Gerudo," she only shrugged. "You're pissed off." Suddenly she frowned. "You're pissed off at one of them...?"

He didn't answer, and her confused expression only became more bewildered. "Why in Nayru's name would you be angry at them?"

"Have you noticed that they're almost never apart?"

Jezabel frowned. "You're just now realizing this?"

At that he rolled his eyes again. "Not the point. For the last week or so...I guess it's that...I dunno, you and I and Hayden and everybody have been in a group...and they've been in their own little bubble...what's that face? Her eyebrows were raised high in disbelief. "What?"

"Isn't that the point?"

Blaze's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't see it? I've got 200 rupees riding on this!"

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

"You really don't know?" She placed a hand on her hip and stared at him, but he only stared back, even more confused than ever. "Well if you can't figure it out, I'm not going to tell you. So why are you angry?"

"Well right now because you won't tell me what the hell is-"

"Why are you mad at them," Jez stopped him. "You miss the old times, we get it, and you're-" She paused, and realization dawned across her face. "You're mad because she's confiding in _him_."

He didn't answer, but he didn't have to. She'd already figured it out.

"Blaze," she began, and he found himself entirely caught off-guard. She never used his name. "You're her best friend. Maybe she hasn't been spending as much time with you lately, but it's not because she's replacing you...it's just that...well...she's kind of otherwise distracted."

He stared at her blankly for a couple moments, before she rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead. "Oblivious. You'll figure it out eventually. Besides, there are some things they'll be able to endure together just because they're both the only ones going through the same thing. I mean, at the worst, what harm can there be in having two best friends?"

She didn't get it. He sighed.

Aeria didn't want two best friends. She wanted one. And she'd already decided who.

The anger bubbled up in his chest again.

If she didn't want his friendship anymore, then he wouldn't give it.

It had finally built up to too much. Furious, he started off down the stairs.

"Blaze, wait!" Jezabel's voice rang out as she came after him. But she'd never catch up. She was too terrified of the water to walk down the steps without clinging to the rail for dear life.

"Goddess dammit, you stupid Sheikah! Don't do this!!!"

Too late.

* * *

"You really are getting better," Christian grins, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he sheathes his sword.

"I've been practicing," I grin back.

"You've got some new moves," he notes. "They're good. Where'd you learn those?"

I take a deep breath. "My father, actually."

He stops in his tracks, caught entirely by surprise. He doesn't say anything, but he gives me a strange look.

"Not all of my trip was bad," I admit with the smallest of smiles. He just watches for a moment, before giving me a smile back...a confused smile...but a smile nonetheless.

"Well, your father taught you well," he says gently, clapping me on the shoulder. "How's your side?"

"It's fine," I answer easily. "Pinches a bit the more I stretch it, but nothing popped or ripped."

"Good." We both start for the stairs, but at the first fork, he turns to make a right. "I have to talk to King Zora for a moment," he explains. I frown, but he just shakes his head. "Nothing to worry about. Just making sure everything's going all right. Will you be okay heading up by yourself?"

"I'm not that bad," I reply defensively. He just rolls his eyes.

"Says you. Just be careful."

"Whatever." I smile and making my way up on my own, while I hear his laughter fading in the opposite direction. I feel better. I haven't been allowed to train since I got hurt, and it feels nice to. And I don't want to lose that training time. Goddess knows I'll need whatever I can get of it.

I'm almost all the way up the stairs when I see Blaze barreling down towards me, pack in hand. He looks angry. No, not just angry. He's fuming.

At me. He's angry at me.

Is it because I haven't told him?

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," he hisses, making his way down the stairs. I stop dead in my tracks.

"What do you mean, leaving?"

"I'm going back to Kakariko." He throws the pack over his shoulder, racing down the steps now. I just stand there in shock.

"But you can't..."

"And why can't I?!" he demands, hurling around at me, and I finally look him in the eye. No green. Not in the slightest. Nothing but pain and fury in those deep deep gray eyes. "What do you need me here for? You've got your stupid prince, no need for me anymore!"

"Blaze that's not true-"

"Oh yeah?" he demands, fire blazing in his eyes. "So it's not that you're just too good for the common folk these days? Not that you're too good for your old friends?"

My voice gets choked in my throat. "You don't know-"

"And why is that I wonder?" he cuts me off, his voice icy. "Gee, I dunno, maybe because you didn't tell me! All I wanted was to help you-"

"I know but I-"

"-and you brushed me off! Farore, the only person you talk to these days is your _babysitter_!"

At that I stand there, my mouth hanging open. Rage is filling me too quickly for me to react.

"He is _not_ my _babysitter!!!_"

"He's constantly bossing you around!" Blaze yells. "Watching your every move! If he's not your babysitter, then what the hell is he?!"

"My _friend_!" I scream back. "I thought you were too, but apparently I was wrong!"

"Oh really!" Blaze's face is bright red now. "Because apparently he just such a better friend that we don't matter anymore! After all, you actually listen to _him_! Forget your other friends, after all, what do years of friendship mean anyway?! Even the fairy guardian gets cast aside, goddess forbid Navi ask one single question-"

"You back the _hell_ off!"

"-no, no time for the non-royal anymore-"

"I said, back off!"

"-because you're the Hero of Time now! You're just so special, such a big-shot, no need for me anymore!"

"Well maybe I don't need you anymore!" I scream, my entire body shaking with anger. His eyes narrow even more.

"Well then it's good thing I'm leaving, isn't it?" he shoots right back, before turning to the entrance towards Zora's Domain.

"I guess so!" I shout after him. He doesn't turn at all, not even to look at me.

"Fine!"

"Fine!!!"

I just stand there, watching his figure disappear into the light at the end of the tunnel, seething with rage and hurt and pain. It's only then that I witness the audience to our fight. Jezabel's on the steps going upstairs, clutching the rail with a death grip and watching me with wide eyes. Hayden and the stable boys are just behind her, all looking shocked. At least...

"Aer..."

Goddess dammit.

I turn to see Christian watching me with a dark and concerned expression on his face.

My _babysitter_.

"Aeria..." he says again. My chest is heaving as my breath comes in short uneven gasps. He outstretches a hand. "Aer, come here..."

I look down at his hand, and then back up to his eyes.

_No_.

All I want is out of here.

And I listen to that desire.

I take off running.

"Aeria!" Christian's voice calls after me, but I don't look back. He runs after me, but the other boys grab him. I can hear him struggling against them. "Aeria!!!"

"Let her go!" Tom's voice echoes in the cavern around me as I get further and further away. "Let her go!"

I run until I burst out into the sunlight, and immediately I go towards the pool of water leading to Kokiri Forest. I leap in without a second thought, ignoring the chill of the water, and dive down, until I pass through the portal.

The instant I emerge I feel the familiarity. The Lost Woods. The same place I ran every time I got in a fight with Mido.

I just never thought it would be Blaze that sent me running here.

I'm too angry to cry. I don't know if I've ever been so angry in my life.

The ass.

A sudden grunt distracts me from my thoughts. I duck in the water immediately.

That's not a friendly noise.

As I do so, a bokoblin appears, wandering through the woods.

Mido was right.

I snatch my sword up in my hand.

As soon as its back is turned I leap out of the water, and with a cry, thrust my sword into its back. It lets out a guttural shriek of pain before collapsing. I wrench the blade out of its body with disgust.

This is my home.

And I'm not going to let the Dark Lord take it away from me too.

I race out of the room, back towards the entrance to the Lost Woods. Back to a place I never thought I'd see again.

Back to Kokiri Forest.

As soon as I make it out of the final log tunnel, I stop.

It looks...exactly the same...it even looks safe...untouched...

There's a Kokiri right in front of me, leaning over to pull up a rock. As he sees me his jaw drops.

...I don't understand...

All of them are out and about. I can see Fado sitting atop the store, where she always sits. And over by the way to the Great Deku Tree is Mido...

...He'll know something about this...

I start running yet again, ignoring all of the stares and "Oh!"s of the children around me as I leap past them and barrel across the village towards him. Naturally, they follow me, excited by the strange outsider.

Nothing's changed at all.

Mido sees me even before I get there. "You came back!" he exclaims, coming towards me. He has a big smile across his face.

"Yeah I did," I answer, gasping for breath. Too much running. I take a couple seconds to regain my composure. "I'm not letting any monsters take my home."

For a moment he simply stares at me, processing my words. And then his eyes widen to three times their normal size.

"You're...you're Aeria..."

At that, the other Kokiri begin to murmur and whisper. I just stand my ground.

"I am," I answer with a nod.

"But...you grew up..."

"Like you always said I would."

"But you're a Kokiri!"

I just stare at him for a moment.

Those are the last four words I ever imagined would come out of his mouth.

"So where are these monsters," I finally stammer, shifting my grip on my sword. Half the kids around me are staring at it in amazement. They're all tiny...

"Saria came back," Mido replies. "She and the Deku Tree have been able to get rid of most of 'em. There's only a couple left." As he says this, he looks behind him, at a Deku Baba snarling near the way to the Great Deku Tree.

Kokiri Forest is safe. I had no idea how glad I would be to hear that.

"I'll take care of the rest."

I step right by him, holding my sword ahead of me. As I near it, the Deku Baba lunges towards me. With a quick sidestep, I dodge it, and cut off its head.

Mido and the other Kokiri just stand there, staring after me.

I ignore them.

I need to see the Great Deku Tree. I need to see Navi.

And I need to see them now.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

A few Deku Babas later, I've made it to the Great Deku Tree.

He looks even older that I remember. He must be the only thing in the Forest that ages.

Besides me, I suppose.

He still doesn't look fully healthy. His bark is discolored and falling off in places, and he looks like he's in pain...

There are many fairies tending to him, but no matter how hard I search for her, I can't seem to find Navi...

Where could she be?

"Aeria?" Saria's voice rings in my ears. She's kneeling at the Great Deku Tree's roots, concocting potions, no doubt medicinal. "What are you doing here?"

"How is he?" I ask, ignoring her question and making my way towards her.

"He'll be fine," she answers calmly, pulling herself to feet. "How are you?" She frowns. "Last I heard you weren't doing so well either."

"I'll be all right," I brush the question aside. "I was worried..."

"Christian said as much," she agrees, going back to her work. I give her a confused look.

"He talked to you?"

She nods. "He was the one who told me the situation and asked me to return. Though how couldn't I? My duty lies first and foremost here."

I stand silently, absorbing that information. But it's the farthest thing from my mind.

"Does this mean that everything here is okay?"

"Thou frets too much, young one," a deep, rumbling voice causes me to jump. The Great Deku Tree. He's awake. "I may be old, and my power older than that, but I have strength to defend this forest yet."

"The Forest's protection comes from the Forest Temple and the Great Deku Tree," Saria explains. "The temple was being attacked by the Dark Lord's monsters, but it wasn't so far gone that I wasn't able to clear it out and return there. Luckily, your warning came just early enough. And with help, the Great Deku Tree is recovering from his plague. The barrier around the forest is strong enough now that no one with bad intent can enter."

"And so no one can enter or be forced into the Lost Woods," I conclude.

"The only problem now is eradicating what had already gotten in," Saria adds. "There's not much left. But I've no doubt you've seen the Deku Baba, and there are Skulltulas hiding here and there. Most of the worst threats are gone, but there have been sighting of a few Stalfos. The Kokiri are safe enough to be out again, but they've been warned to get inside if any of them see them about."

"I can help with that," I tell them firmly.

At that, the Great Deku Tree begins to laugh. "Thou art just as courageous as when I last saw thou." He smiles. "Though that was many years ago. Thou art fully-grown now."

I am.

The last time I was here...I was just a child. I still believed I was a Kokiri.

The last time I saw the Great Deku Tree was the last time I saw Kokiri Forest.

7 years ago...

"I've missed it here," I admit. He doesn't look all that surprised.

"Understandable," he replies. "But as I have already told you...thou art always welcome here."

"Thank you," I bow my head politely.

"Now," he continues, his eyebrows furrowing. "Where is your fairy guardian? Is Navi not with thee?"

I lower my head, my eyes dropping to the ground. "We got into a fight. Actually...the last I heard..." I frown. "I was told she was here..."

"She was," he answers. "But when Saria came, and she heard word of thine injury, she left for Zora's Domain. She did not leave that long ago."

She'd come back?

"I must have missed her when I left," I think aloud.

"The bond between a child and their fairy guardian is very strong," The Great Deku Tree warns. "It would not be best for thee to separated from her very long."

"I know," I agree, feeling guilty. "I have to find her."

"If she made it to Zora's Domain and heard you weren't there, I wouldn't be surprised if she were already on her way here," Saria says. "She was in a hurry to get to you. It might be best if you stayed here in the meantime."

"She is right," The Great Deku Tree agrees. "Thou art welcome to stay as long as necessary."

"Thank you," I say again.

7 years, only to wind up back in the same place I was before.

The girl without a fairy.

* * *

When I was a little girl, the Lost Woods was my sanctuary. It was the place I felt most at home.

Strange perhaps. All the other children had a deep and abiding fear of them. But for me it was where I was most safe. Maybe it was because I knew I wasn't like the rest of them. Maybe because when I was there, I knew I wasn't the only one there who was lost.

For those Kokiri who belonged, the Lost Woods meant danger.

For those of us who were already lost, there wasn't anything it could do to us.

It just meant we were lost together.

I think that's what made it the most comforting.

Nothing's changed since I've been gone. It seems as though the woods, like the Kokiri, remain forever young...preserved...pristine. It's like I've gone back in time.

I never realized how old this place must be...old enough for my father to have lived here as a child...older than the Great Deku Tree...and the Great Deku Tree before him...it must be centuries old...

A haven for the lost for centuries.

A haven for me now.

I don't think I've ever felt so lost.

My feet already know their way. I've walked this path many times before. I'm headed to the area left of the entrance into the Lost Woods. Where I'd play my fairy ocarina with the skullkids. The stump I'd sit and cry on every time Mido made a jab at me. Every time I felt alone.

I haven't felt this alone since...since...I don't even know if I can remember when.

I've chased away two of the most important people in my life. Even as I think about it, I begin to feel the tears coming.

This time, when I enter the room, there's no skullkid dancing about, waiting to play. I probably shouldn't be surprised. I'm big now. I probably scare them.

Even so, I sit down on the same stump as always, bury my face in my arms, and cry.

Maybe I should have just told him. Then he wouldn't be gone.

And Navi. Goddess I'm such an idiot. I should never have screamed at her. I miss her so much...

There's a loud crack, and my head snaps up.

Mido's coming out of the log leading in here. He accidentally stepped on a twig. He looks embarrassed.

"Sorry," he says quickly. I wipe my eyes quickly, trying to hide all traces of tears.

"What do you want Mido."

"I didn't mean to...I mean..." he stammers a moment. Then his eyes fall to the ground and he drags his feet guiltily. "I just wanted to tell you...if it is really you...that I'm sorry for being mean to you..."

For a moment I just watch him with a bewildered expression on my face.

He apologized. He actually apologized.

And you know what?

I think he actually meant it.

"Are you really not a Kokiri?"

I smile, if only just a little bit. "You were right all along," I say, watching my feet dig into the springy grass. He sits down cross-legged next to me, looking positively befuddled.

"I really thought you were," he admits.

"Well, I wasn't the first," I shrug, feeling the weight of my locket against my chest as the words spill from my mouth. At that his frowns deepens.

"What do you mean?"

"The first one who wasn't a Kokiri," I say easily.

"What are you talking about?"

My eyebrows furrow. "You don't remember Link?"

"He's not a Kokiri either?!"

Now I really can't believe what I'm hearing.

"You believed we were both Kokiri this whole time and you _still_ made fun of me?"

At that his face turns bright red. "I...I was jealous that you got to leave..." he says, his voice dropping to almost inaudible levels. "The rest of Hyrule. After you left I wanted to go see it too, but Saria yelled my ear off for at least an hour until I promised I wouldn't..."

I honestly can't believe I'm hearing this. I half believe I'm dreaming.

My childhood bully...my personal hell...and he's telling me all of this...we're actually having a decent conversation...

I look off towards sunset above the towering trees. It's barely visible, but I can still see it.

"He wasn't a Kokiri either," I say again, and sigh deeply. "He grew up."

"You met him???"

I nod, and he looks absolutely astounded. Then that guilty look comes back to his face.

"You're the only one I've met who's seen him," he tells me. "I haven't met many people but still...next time you see him...can you tell him I'm sorry for being mean to him too?"

I feel a pang of pain in my chest.

He's just a boy. He wouldn't understand.

"Sure."

"Thanks," he says with a small smile. As I rub my eyes again, he frowns. "Were you crying?"

I let out humorless laugh. "A little," I admit. He looks confused again.

"I thought big people didn't cry."

"Trust me," I sigh. "Big people cry. And they get scared. And they say and do..._stupid_ things..."

"So you're really not that different from a Kokiri," Mido says firmly. "Just bigger." I smile, for real this time. "Why were you crying? Are you still hurt?"

I laugh a little. "No," I assure him. "I'm better now. But I got in a fight with my best friend. And I lost my fairy."

"You have a fairy?!"

Now I laugh even more. So much this kid doesn't know. And with each new thing I tell him, he gets more astonished and his eyes open even wider than before. "Her name's Navi."

"Hey!" he suddenly exclaims, springing to his feet. I'm surprised he got up there so quick. "I saw her just the other day!" He starts to move and then stops. "Hey!!!" he says even louder, his eyes huge and full of excitement. "I know how I can make it up to you for being so mean to you! I'll find her for you!!!"

Uh oh.

"No, really, it's okay-" I start, but he's already off and running towards through another tunnel of the Lost Woods.

"Don't worry I'm good at finding things!" he shouts back to me from some other area of the Woods. I sigh and bury my face in my hands.

She was at Zora's Domain last I heard. Kid's gonna be looking for -

"I found her!"

My head snaps up.

There's no way...

But even as I try to deny it, he comes back through the tunnel with a victorious grin on his face, and a blue glowing speck hovering above his head who I'd recognize anywhere.

"Aeria was sad because she lost you, but now that I've found you it'll all be better!"

He must not be seeing the look on my face. The one of shame, guilt, and fear.

"Mido wait-"

"I gotta go your friend wants to talk to me!" he spurts out in one seamless sentence, before bolting around.

"Mido!"

Too late. He's already gone.

Navi's watching me with a nervous look in her eye. I swallow hard.

The tension in the air is insane.

"Navi..." I start, taking a deep breath. "Navi, I never meant...I've never been more sorry in my life..."

"I shouldn't have pried," she says slowly. At that I shake my head and pull myself to my feet.

"No, you didn't pry at all," I tell her firmly. "It was all my fault...I was angry and upset and I took it out on you...all you wanted to do was help me...you didn't even ask me anything about it, and I blew up in your face..." She hovers there silently, though I can see she's shaking a little bit in the air. "I never should have screamed at you like that, and I'm sorry." I sigh. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Slowly...a weak smile comes to her face. She flies over to me and grabs a piece of my hair, giving it a gentle tug. "What are fairy partners for?"

I grin.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that."

Without a second's hesitation, she flies up to her nook atop my head and settles herself in. "Good," she says. "And...Aer..."

"Yeah?"

This time she lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about...well...Link...sooner..."

"It's okay," I answer back, my fingers at my necklace once more. That familiar sad feeling, taking up space in my heart, returns. "I can understand why you wouldn't want to talk about it." I smile at the words I'm repeating. Of all the irony. "You shouldn't have to tell anyone until you're ready."

There's another gentle tug on my head, of appreciation. I think.

"Well it's a good thing you have me again, cause when I'm not there you go and get yourself into these scrapes-!"

"Navi," I interrupt, suddenly clenching my locket in my hand. "There's something I have to tell you..."

"You're...you're..." Navi stammers after I finish telling her everything. "But why don't I remember...?"

"The spell," I explain. Or curse. That word would work just as well. "No one remembers. Except me. I got all my memories back."

"But it said death would break the spell...and you killed Rydin..."

She's right. I hadn't thought of that.

"Maybe it's bound to me now," I murmur. "Because I...because I killed him. That's why I remember now. Because it doesn't affect me anymore. Just everyone else. Until I use the counter-curse."

Navi just sits there silently, taking it all in. "I'm sorry," she finally says, her voice low. "I know it's not what you wanted."

"Hey," I stop her. I'm not going to let this turn into a pity-party. "I have my fairy guardian back. I'm happy."

"You haven't told anyone else?"

"Not a soul."

She tugs my hair yet again. "Well...princess...your secret's safe with me."

With that, I smile, and make my way towards the log tunnel.

I feel a lot better now than before. Granted, telling Navi...I feel like my heart's been lifted and yet burdened at the same time. I'm relieved of being alone. But now...she knows. And that will never change. However, having her back makes me a lot happier than I've been in a while.

I just wish Blaze hadn't left...

I try and shake myself out of it. The forest's safe. Navi's with me now. I have to get back to Zora's Domain soon. Christian's probably worried sick.

As that thought crosses my mind I see him and Tom with Mido, right next to the tunnel out of the Woods and into the Kokiri Village. My heart immediately stops dead, and I find myself entirely lost for words.

"You're friends with a prince too?!" Mido exclaims. Christian is smiling, though it seems only a mask. I can see the concern in his eyes. I give him a weak smile to assure him I'm all right, and then watch as he becomes a bit less tense.

"The others are waiting," he tells me quietly. "There are some things we have to talk about."

I'm sure. I nod.

"Mido," I say to the little boy in front of me. "I'm afraid I have to leave now. But I have something to ask you."

"What?" he asks, frowning.

"Take care of the rest of the Kokiri," I tell him. "And the Deku Tree. Keep everybody safe."

"I will," he nods, a determined expression on his face. "I promise."

"Good," I smile.

If things get worse...when things get worse...they need to be protected.

"Will you come back?"

The question catches me by surprise.

I still can't believe Mido would want me here.

"Yes," I assure him. "I promise."

A broad smile stretches across his face, and I find a smile coming to mine. For a couple moments I just watch him...my childhood enemy...

...my new ally and friend.

I feel it slowly start to fill my heart. Hope.

There may be good in the future yet.

* * *

"Aeria...you should probably get some sleep..."

Tom places a hand on my shoulder, his voice gentle. I just keep my eyes firmly set on the ground.

We're going back to Gerudo's Fortress.

The Sages are in trouble. More trouble than I'd originally guessed. With the attacks now coming to all the races, none of them can afford to be left without their leaders. Darunia needs to be at Goron City, and Saria's returned to the forest.

Christian and I are officially on our own now, whether the Sages think we're ready or not. They don't have a choice anymore.

Christian thinks it would be best to rejoin Nabooru in the Fortress, where the most damage has occurred. They need help to rebuild, and at the moment it's the best we can do.

More than anything I wish Blaze was with us.

I miss him. A lot. But I can't go back. I couldn't go back even if there was time. I don't know what I could do or say to make it better. I just wish I did.

The hardest part about leaving Zora's Domain was leaving Kakariko without getting to say goodbye.

We've set up camp for the night in the forest along the border of Lake Hylia. Christian's set up his blanket beside me, watching me with concern, but he doesn't speak. We haven't spoken since Kokiri Forest. It's hard. I want to talk to him more than anything, but talking to him was what had caused Blaze to leave in the first place. I think he understands. He's given me some space, but I can tell he's uncomfortable. On top of it all, Tom's been keeping a close eye on the both of us. He's been keeping Christian at a distance, calling most of the shots - at least, the small ones. It's strange, Christian not being the head authority. He's just not in good shape for all of it right now. Tom's helping him through it.

Maybe it's a good thing Blaze isn't coming with us. He hates the desert. It's better for him, I guess, as much as it hurts. Jezabel is overjoyed of course. In the days after I returned to Zora's Domain, she insisted we teach her to swim. Something about hating the feeling of fear. She's been in a good mood ever since she conquered the water (a feat few Gerudo ever achieve, she assured us), and has been practically dancing since we learned we were heading back. But she's been trying to hold it back. If I didn't know her, I wouldn't have thought she was acting any more happy than usual. But I do.

It's for my sake that she's trying to hide her excitement.

Everyone's been concerned about me lately.

Thank Farore for Navi. She's the only one who I've been able to talk to. Everyone else has been distancing themselves, letting me be I guess. It's driving me insane.

I'm not a pity case. I don't want to be alone. I've been lonely enough as it is.

I wish I could talk to Christian.

Navi and the others are already asleep. Tom's keeping watch at the moment. Christian's rolled over, his back facing me. I sigh.

Maybe I should get some sleep.

At least then I won't be able to think about everything.

I close my eyes and let unconsciousness slowly creep in...

_"Kill her."_

_The hauntingly familiar voice echoes in my ears._

_Everything is black. I can hear screams and the sounds of battle everywhere, but they're all muffled and echoing, as though I'm hearing them from underwater. The voice overpowers everything._

_Suddenly, I can see. Everything is hazy at the edges, but at least it's not black._

_I'm in the Castle. Not as it is now, I realize. The Castle from my childhood. My home._

_I'm at the base of the Grand Staircase._

_I'm...I'm on the ground..._

_My entire body is numb, except for a tingling sensation in my hand..._

_The triforce on the back of it is glowing...I look towards it, and then bring my hand to my face..._

_It's wet..._

_I turn my hand over..._

_A deep crimson cut streaks diagonally across my palm, dripping blood._

_Suddenly I feel weak._

_The sound of cruel laughter echoes in my ears._

_Everything begins to fade away until there's nothing but fire. Pain begins to fill my body, and I moan and writhe on the floor._

_I see faces._

_Pale ghostly faces._

_My mother and my father._

_They watch me solemnly before fading away._

_I've failed them._

_I cry out as the pain intensifies._

_I see Christian's face. He sees me and starts running._

_"Aeria!"_

_"Christian!" I call out his name desperately. He almost makes it to me before a shadow intercepts him. There's a flash of steel, and he lets out a cry of pain and falls to the ground. He doesn't move._

_I scream._

_A hand grabs me by the hair and wrenches me to my feet._

_"You cannot escape me."_

_The dream shifts into a more familiar one._

_The stranger has grabbed me by my neck, lifting me clean off my feet._

_I can't breathe._

_Can't...breathe..._

_I hit the wall. Hard._

_My head collides with stone, and I crumple onto the ground in a heap. Pain erupts through my skull. My vision swims. My legs are useless. My hearing becomes distant and echoing, except for a ringing in my ears. Someone is screaming, but I don't know who it is. It's hardly audible to me._

_I look up at him but it's all still a blur. He's so close now, but all I can see are his eyes. Those horrible red eyes..._

_His sword flies forward, and I can't avoid it. It slides through my stomach easily._

_Goddess it hurts!_

_"Fool girl," he says, laughing at me as I clutch the blade in my gut._

_"Your time has run out."_

I wake up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. As always, my hand is clutching my stomach.

I shouldn't be as used to it as I am.

"The nightmare again," Christian's voice sounds beside me in the dark. He's awake, watching me with a grim expression on his face. "It's getting worse, isn't it."

I nod, and take a couple deep breaths, trying to steady my racing heart. He lets out a sigh, the look on his face growing even darker.

"What happened."

Finally, my breathing starts to return to normal, and I roll over to face him. He looks tired. "Always the same," I mutter.

He watches me concernedly, before taking my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Though my mind scolds me for it, I squeeze back.

I just can't do it anymore. I feel like I have to talk to him more than ever. I can't stand being alone.

And for some reason I think he feels the same way.

"You haven't gotten much sleep," I finally say, not confident enough to be just a statement. His gaze falls to the ground - and in that instant, realization hits me.

We'd both fallen unconscious in Goron City...but in the chaos I'd never asked...

"The hot springs..." I say breathlessly. Where he'd collapsed for no reason...and his lack of sleep... "You're having them too."

His silence is all the answer I need. My heart begins to beat faster again, and as he sees my expression, his hand squeezes mine even tighter.

"What have you seen...?" I ask.

"Nothing," he answers quickly. "It doesn't matter." I see through that easily.

"It's the same dream, isn't it."

He sighs. "Only sometimes."

"What is it the rest of the time."

His eyes finally rise to mine, a vivid shade of amber. "Aer...I can't...I..."

My hands find their way to his chest, clutching the front of his shirt. "Christian...please..." I beg. My heart feels like its being ripped from my chest...the heat rises, flowing through my blood...but I ignore it. "Please...tell me..."

I watch as he struggles to speak, but he still can't seem to get the words right.

He's worried about how it will affect me.

I grip his hand tightly, and give him a firm look.

"I'm not afraid to die."

At that, fire leaps into his eyes, and his expression grows angry. "Don't you _ever_ say that."

"Not if dying will make things right," I add, just as firmly as before. "I don't want to die. But if dying is the only way-"

"Stop it-"

"-then I'll face it."

Christian expression is almost murderous.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you're saying?" he demands, his voice dangerously low. "Think about what that would do to Hyrule - to everybody - to -"

"I have," I answer, meeting his glare without wavering. "I'm not saying I'm going to go and get myself killed. I'm just saying that I've accepted that it's a possibility. I'm not afraid to die anymore." His hand is suddenly at the side of my face, his fingers sliding into my hair and gripping it tightly. "Now I really don't want to die," I say again, my voice faltering a little bit now. "But if it's the only way to save everybody...I can face that. I'm more afraid of dying...and failing...I just...I just don't want to lose any more of the people I love..."

Slowly, the anger fades from his face, and his expression becomes more pained instead. "You're not going to die," he tells me firmly. "I won't let you." A moment later, he's pulling me in towards him, holding me against him. "You're not going to lose anyone. I told you, they're just dreams. Nothing more."

"Are the other ones just dreams?" I whisper into his chest. I feel it rise and fall sharply as he takes a strangled breath.

"No," he admits after a while, his tone grave. "They're different. I don't know what they are...they're not like the ones I've seen about the future...but they're not the same..."

"Can you tell me now?"

He sighs deeply, and I feel his heartbeat pick up.

"I keep seeing things...terrible things..."

"What do you see?"

I can hear his heartbeat pounding...

"I keep...I keep seeing...us..."

I frown.

"What...what do you mean..."

"It's always something different," he continues, averting his gaze. "And there's always a voice...it tells me to give in, while I still can...it wants me to give myself up." He swallows hard. "It wants me to give you up."

I watch him with concern, as I feel the pain filling my heart.

"Christian..."

"But I can't," he interrupts me in a whisper. He grimaces, before his eyes rise back to my face, and he runs his fingers through my hair. "It tells me that if I don't, terrible things will happen...and then I see us...it's always different but it's never good..."

"It's not..." I don't have to finish. He knows what I mean.

"I don't know," he sighs. "I've never heard voices like that, even in the ones that came true. But it's not an ordinary dream."

I take a deep breath, playing with his fingers in mine. I don't know how to respond. All I can do is have hope.

"I'm worried," he admits, and my eyes immediately rise back to his. I can see it there...pain...fear... "Not just about that, but..." he trails off again. "I keep seeing the Castle. Burning."

"Christian..." I whisper, my hand rising to his face. I stroke his cheek with my thumb, and he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. "It's okay."

"They're just getting worse and worse-"

I silence him by placing my fingers to his lips. "I'm scared too," I whisper, both of my hands now rising to cradle his face. "But it's okay to be worried about your family, your friends...if you didn't you wouldn't be human. It's okay to be afraid. Just don't let it consume you."

His expression looks more pained now than ever.

"Aeria...I am so sorry..." His arms tighten around me. "I know how I am...I know that I can be bossy and overbearing and kind of an arrogant son of a bitch." I stare at him, absolutely stunned. "I don't want to control you, or to...babysit you..." The word strikes a chord in my heart, and I realize what this is about. "I know Blaze is your best friend...I didn't mean for any of that...I just...I..." He sighs deeply, removing my hands from the sides of his face and taking them up in his. "Aer...there's something I-"

"Hey," Tom's voice comes from the darkness, sounding urgent. "Get up."

"What is it?" I ask immediately. As he comes closer, the dark expression on his face becomes visible.

"Bokoblins," he mutters as he straps his pack to his horse. "Loads of them, coming this way. We have to leave now if there's any hope of getting to the desert."

Neither of us hesitate. We're on our feet in an instant, packing up our things and jumping onto our horses. Pike and John are already mounted and ready, while Jez and Hayden are pulling themselves up and getting ready to go.

As I pull myself up onto Fwhynni, I spare a glance in Christian's direction. His expression is still troubled, so I ride over and give his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Everything will be okay," I assure him with a small smile.

With that we take off riding into the night.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

_...Where are you, child...?_

_...Don't try to run..._

_...I know who you are..._

_...I will find you..._

_...Princess..._

_"Kill her."_

_The hauntingly familiar voice echoes in my ears._

_Everything is black. I can hear screams and the sounds of battle everywhere, but they're all muffled and echoing, as though I'm hearing them from underwater. The voice overpowers everything._

_Suddenly, I can see. Everything is hazy at the edges, but at least it's not black._

_I'm in the Castle. Not as it is now, I realize. The Castle from my childhood. My home._

_I'm at the base of the Grand Staircase._

_I'm...I'm on the ground..._

_My entire body is numb, except for a tingling sensation in my hand..._

_The triforce on the back of it is glowing...I look towards it, and then bring my hand to my face..._

_It's wet..._

_I turn my hand over..._

_A deep crimson cut streaks diagonally across my palm, dripping blood._

_Suddenly I feel weak._

_The sound of cruel laughter echoes in my ears._

_Everything begins to fade away until there's nothing but fire. Pain begins to fill my body, and I moan and writhe on the floor._

_I see faces._

_Pale ghostly faces._

_My mother and my father._

_They watch me solemnly before fading away._

_I've failed them._

_I cry out as the pain intensifies._

_I see Christian's face. He sees me and starts running._

_"Aeria!"_

_"Christian!" I call out his name desperately. He almost makes it to me before a shadow intercepts him. There's a flash of steel, and he lets out a cry of pain and falls to the ground. He doesn't move._

_I scream._

_The dream shifts into an all too familiar one._

_I look up at him but it's all still a blur. He's so close now, but all I can see are his eyes. Those horrible red eyes..._

_His sword flies forward, and I can't avoid it. It slides through my stomach easily._

_Goddess it hurts!_

_"Fool girl," he says, laughing at me as I clutch the blade in my gut._

_"Your time has run out."_

My eyes snap open in a heartbeat, that nameless voice echoing in my ears.

_Princess..._

Slowly, I sit myself up in bed, taking deep breaths to calm myself. Even after all this time, I still get nervous as I peel my hand from my side - though as always, it remains unblemished.

_Princess..._

_Relax_.

With a sigh, I turn to look towards the pillow beside me. Navi's still curled up in a ball, fast asleep. Her light pulsates with every breath she takes.

There's no escape these days. Every time I close my eyes, another dream plagues me. They're not all the same though. I still have my usual nightmare, but the others are different. They're less...severe. Just dreams. Though that's not much better.

I swing my legs over the side of my bed and pull myself to my feet before getting dressed. Very quietly, I slip through the door and out onto one of the Fortress's outer balconies in an attempt to clear my head.

Mornings in the desert are beautiful. The air is calm, just the right temperature, with a very slight breeze. As I emerge from my room, I can see the sun just beginning to rise above the horizon. From below, I hear the clashes of steel, and my eyes follow the sound to the source.

Christian and Tom are dueling in the sand, both stripped of their shirts. They've been doing this every morning since we got here.

There is one thing all of my dreams have in common.

Christian's in every single one of them.

Sometimes it's just for the briefest of moments, as in my usual nightmares. But sometimes, all I see is him...and I don't understand it. He's just there...I'll see his smile...that gorgeous smile...and then his face will change until he's watching me with that untraceable emotion...the one that makes my blood boil in my veins. I imagine him holding me, that frightening and yet exhilarating feel of fire...

I imagine his laugh...his touch...the feel of his hair...his scent...I want to run to him...I want to talk to him, to tell him everything...

More than anything I want him to smile again.

Christian misses a swipe and Tom knocks his sword from his hand, causing him to curse as he goes to retrieve it. He never fights this poorly. "Come on man," Tom chides him. "You're better than this."

To that Christian only mutters something under his breath, picking his sword up out of the sand. He still looks frustrated.

"You're driving yourself insane. Don't think! You're thinking too much!"

"I _can't," _Christian growls. Tom just shakes his head.

"Just relax." Christian only grumbles some more, before they start fighting again.

In the three days since we managed to dodge the Bokoblins and arrive here safely, everyone's been in better spirits - except Christian.

I don't know what it is. Lately he's been even more troubled than usual. Most of the time he's got this frustrated look on his face, and he's been venturing into the Gerudo Training Grounds a lot - the same way I did after Rydin attacked. Tom's been keeping a close eye on him. He says that he's just a little bit confused right now. Jezabel says that he's just being dumbass. Whatever it is, it must be something important, because I've never seen him so lost.

To make matters worse, neither of us seems to know how to act around the other these days. Since Blaze left, speaking to him has felt like a crime. I can't help but feel guilty for wanting to talk to him, to be around him, but it kills me not to. Meanwhile, he's in such a state right now...when I do see him, he always seems to be holding back. I can tell he wants to explode as much as I do, but he holds it in. Plus Tom's been keeping him under such close guard, on such a short leash...I've never seen him like this.

I sigh. Everything's so wrong.

"What are you doing out here?"

Navi's woken up, I notice as she flutters over to the wall and settles down beside me. I sigh, still watching the duel below. "Nothing really," I admit.

"Just admiring the view?"

"I gue-" I start, before closing my mouth. I turn my head to look at her with a frown, trying to read her expression - but she just puts on an innocent grin. She knows something I don't. It's a little unnerving. I can feel my cheeks growing hot and I turn back to where I was, focusing intently on the to and fro of the battle.

"Just needed a place to think," I finally say. She's still smiling, and she gives my hand a playful nudge.

"What you need is to smile," she says. "We're safe here. If anything you should be happy, but you've been down since we got here."

She can read me only too well. "I know," I admit.

"Both of you have." At my expression she gives me that same knowing look. "What's wrong? You two are normally never apart from each other, but in these last few days not only have I rarely seen you together, but I've also never seen you more miserable."

"I know," I say again, taking a deep breath.

"Blaze?"

She hit the trigger button.

"I mean, how can I talk to him?" I answer almost all at once. "I didn't stop to think about how much time I spent with him, how much I talked to him, how much I wasn't talking to Blaze in that time-"

"Whoa slow down-"

"-and Blaze went through so much for me, he's been there since the beginning, and he came with me when he didn't have to, but then Christian...and I took him for granted..."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have taken him for granted," Navi points out. But she does so gently. With a soft smile she flies up to sit upon my head, and gives me a little pat. "But you're in pretty deep, Aer. Your job is not supposed to be easy, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't find many people out there volunteering for it. It's amazing you have as many people at your side as you do. Pike, Tom, John, Hayden, Jezabel...none of them have to be here." I can feel her braiding a few small strands of my hair together. "And you know that all of this takes its toll. If any of them came up to you and told you that it was just too much for them to handle anymore, would you be angry?"

"Of course not," I say immediately.

"Would you feel guilty?"

"Maybe a little," I admit this time. "But mostly I'd be grateful."

"Exactly," Navi points out, giving the braid on my head a gentle tug. "Blaze knew what he was getting into when he followed you and Christian out of Kakariko. You can't feel guilty if it was just too much for him. Especially with his mother-"

"But that's not why he left," I cut in. "He was so angry...accused me of not having any time for the 'non-royal' anymore..." I sigh, and Navi pats my head once more.

"Aer, Blaze isn't mad at you because you're friends with Christian," she tells me. "He's mad at you because he's afraid of losing you."

"But that's ridic-" Navi cuts me off with a pull on my hair.

"Aer. Try and see it his way. When Gunther died, his mother couldn't even take care of herself. Who was the one to take care of him and bring him back?"

"I guess I-"

"And who has always been there as his partner-in-crime and friend since?"

I grin, if only slightly.

"You have to understand, Blaze has never had anyone else to depend on," Navi explains. "You're his best friend, and you mean a lot to him, but lately you don't have to depend on him as much. For starters, you've been through more on your own than he has, and so you're a little bit stronger and more independent than he is. Then you have Christian. And to be fair, you and Christian have to be able to depend on each other. Blaze just doesn't know to accept that. In his eyes, you've helped him so much that he feels he owes it to you, as a friend, to repay the favor. If you don't accept his help and his questions, he views it as you denying his friendship."

"But I do need him," I sigh. Navi rolls over on my head.

"Yes, you do. He just doesn't understand that you need him in a different way than he needed you." She rustles my hair. "You're a tough cookie. You're a little better at handling things and moving forward than he is. He's just a little behind you is all."

My eyes flicker back down to where Christian and Tom are fighting. Christian's still not doing so well. "It's just hard," I finally say. "I miss him."

"It's only natural," Navi says gently. "But it's something he'll have to work out for himself. And I know he's not the only one you miss." She leans over my head, hanging upside down in front of my eyes, though I avoid her gaze. "You are allowed to be friends with Christian. Having relationships with people is nothing to feel guilty about. It happens. In fact, it's a good thing you're so close, and you're only hurting each other by doing this."

My eyes fall back down to the fight below. "I don't want to hurt him," I murmur, as Christian and Tom both throw down their swords, taking a break. Christian picks up his bottle of water and dumps it over his head, before pulling his soaking wet hair out of his eyes. As he does, his eyes rise to mine, catching me watching. I quickly pull away from the balcony and avert my gaze, feeling the blood rush to my face once more.

What is wrong with me?

"Though in this case, I don't think there's much you can do to help him," Navi notes, as I slide against the wall of the balcony until I'm on the ground.

"Why is he like this?" I ask, the frustration in my voice stronger than I had expected. She climbs down a strand of my hair, coming to dangle in front of my face.

"I'm sure you'll understand soon enough," is all Navi says. Well, that helps. "Don't worry about him. He can take care of himself. But you...you need a distraction." A great big grin stretches across her face and I automatically become worried. "Relax," she rolls her eyes as she sees my nervous expression. "This is a good thing." With a quick tug on my hair, she starts fluttering above my head. "Come on," she says, before taking off into the Fortress.

I have to run to keep up with her. Every time I tell her to slow down, she just laughs. For a little while, I almost lose sight of her until I see her faint glow around the corner. She's come to hover in front of two huge wooden doors.

"Navi, what is this?"

"Shhh!" she hisses before I even finish speaking. "Strictly speaking, you're not supposed to be in here." I arch an eyebrow, taking a firm hold on the heavy handle before me. "But the Sages don't have much of a say now anyway..."

With a heave, I pull the door open.

A cloud of dust falls down from above the doorframe, making it hard to see anything but a thin ray of light coming in from the back window. I cough for a moment, squinting and trying to see inside. As the dust begins to settle, I begin to see the outlines of bookshelves...

"This is where the Gerudo keep their records," Navi explains in a whisper. "Few outsiders are allowed to enter. After Hyrule Castle was destroyed, everything that was found was moved here, to ensure everything was safe and secure."

"So you're saying..." I whisper breathlessly as I enter the room, unable to finish my sentence. Everything in here...

"Many of Zelda and Link's things were brought here," she answers the question in my head. "I'd personally argued for them to be sent to his home in Kokiri Forest, though it is understandable that they might not have been as safe there."

I don't even know where to start. There are volumes upon volumes of books...boxes...chests...

Navi seems to understand how overwhelmed I am and gives me a little pat on the nose before flying up to a huge book in the top corner of the shelf in front of me.

"Let's start here."

* * *

"So you're saying that when I play one of these songs on my Ocarina, something will happen."

"You've already done one of them," Navi points out, coming to hover above the sheet of paper in my hands. On it are a series of patterns of musical notes - 12, to be exact. I recognize the one she's pointing to immediately. "That one took you back to the Graveyard, remember?"

I frown. "Do they all take me to different places?"

"Not all of them," she says. "Six of them will. One for each Sage. Though technically," she clarifies, "I guess it's one for each temple."

"I know the Shadow Temple and Forest Temple," I say, as I scan the page. "But there are more?"

"A temple for each Sage," Navi answers. "There is also a Fire Temple, a Water Temple, a Spirit Temple, and of course the Temple of Time. Granted, you've never seen any of them in as bad a shape as they were."

"I dunno," I say skeptically. "The Shadow Temple still doesn't seem very friendly to me." At that she only laughs. "What are these other ones for?"

"Random things to be honest," she shrugs. "The real important ones are the Song of Time and the sun one..."

"Because...?"

"Song of Time...well...I guess other than to open the Door of Time, there wasn't much use for it," she frowns. "And seeing as it's already open, you don't really have to worry about that. The sun one was really the best though. Changed night to day or day to night. The best part about it though was that it would freeze ReDead right in their place, made getting rid of them a hell of a lot easier."

"I like the sound of that," I answer, feeling a small chill run down my spine. I can remember their eerie faces in the water... I glance down the rest of the sheet of paper, and then fold it up and put it in my pocket. I may not know a few of them, but to be honest, I think I'd rather figure out what they do for myself.

"Oh check this out," Navi starts again, flying off to retrieve something else from off another bookshelf. She's been like this the whole time we've been down here, finding things and getting excited and then telling me everything about them...on the one hand, I'm glad she remembers and can tell me about the adventures she had with my father. But on the other hand...I still wish he were here to tell me some of them himself.

She returns with a small sack. "I'm glad they found this," she says as she drops it on the table. "And didn't go through it...your father had quite the armory, if anyone had it'd probably have been sold off..."

"An armory?" I ask, arching an eyebrow as I pick up the tiny sack and open it, lowering a hand in.

But my hand doesn't stop. Instead, I find myself shoulder deep in it. I stare at Navi as I pull my hand out. "What the hell is this thing?"

"A magic pouch," she answers in a self-explanatory way. Though to be honest, I think I'd already gathered that. "I think he got it as a gift from Saria," she adds as I flip it upside down over the table.

It's like an explosion, as a billion large objects come hurtling out of it and crashing onto the table. I find myself gaping at the pile in front of me. "Quite the armory indeed," I say breathlessly.

"Those will probably be helpful," Navi tells me, not nearly as fazed by the contents as I am. "You should probably take them with you."

"Could've mentioned that it was packed," I groan as I heave an incredibly heavy pair of boots back into the pouch. Not that she hears me, as she just goes back to browsing the shelves, looking for anything interesting as I put everything back into the pouch. I've got everything back in when I accidentally drop a deku nut on the floor. It explodes instantly, letting loose a loud bang and sending papers flying from the bookcase beside me. Navi shoots me a glare.

"Again, you're not supposed to be in here. If you could at least _try_ not to get caught."

I give her an innocent grin. "I'll just clean this up..."

I tie the pouch to belt, finding myself surprised at how light at is, before getting down to clean up the mess I've made. It really could be worse, at least everything seems to have come from the same book.

All except for one small, older-looking page...

I frown as I pick it up...and then forget all about the rest of the book as I start to read.

It's about the seal keeping the Dark Lord imprisoned in the Sacred Realm...

My dad weakened him enough to lock him away. He carried the power of the Sages, and using that power, and with my mother's abilities as a Sage, they locked him away and placed the seal.

I don't understand completely...how my father carried the other Sages' power...or how my mother could have been a Sage...but I keep reading anyway.

Theoretically, it continues, the way to break the seal is through the ones responsible for it...through...

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," I answer immediately, pocketing the page for later. For some reason, I don't think even Navi would want me to see this. I gather the rest of the pages up and place them on the bookshelf as she flies back around towards me. "Just looking a little bit is all."

She doesn't seem to suspect anything out of the ordinary. Instead she simply hovers over towards the door. "We should go," she says. "We've been in here a while, we don't want anyone wondering where you are, and especially not finding you here."

I nod and make my way to the door, opening it for the two of us and slipping through. It's gotten significantly warmer and brighter since we went in - it must be afternoon already.

"Come on, let's go-" Navi starts, but is interrupted by angry voices, coming from just down the hall.

"Calm down before you hurt someone!" Jez's voice sounds from nearby. "You've been acting like a madman ever since we got here!"

"I have not," comes Christian's irritated voice. I can hear Tom's voice as well, though I can't hear what he's saying.

"Go," Navi hisses to me. "I'll go see what's up and distract them a bit. Get out of here before they catch you."

I don't need to be told twice. I take off running as she zooms towards the sound of the voices. I don't stop until I get to my room, and I flop onto my bed, pulling out the sheet of paper in my pocket without a second thought.

Going through the records today answered a lot of my questions. But it raised a few too.

I can remember what they had said, as clear as day...

_"They want Ganondorf back. You know as well as I do, the seal's gotten weaker every day...they're breaking through, I don't know how, but they are, and now they're looking for the final key to setting him free."_

_"They won't be able to. You've taken him before. You've beaten them all before. They have to kill you to break it, and they need more than that. They need us both. We can take them together, they won't be able to win!"_

_"They don't need us anymore. They can get both of what they need from us from one person. Someone much smaller, much younger...and much easier to take than us."_

Somehow, the key to breaking the seal is in me.

"What do I have..." I growl as I smooth out the crumpled up page. I trace the words with a finger as I read...and then finally stop dead.

"Blood..." I whisper.

To break the seal, they needed the blood of my parents.

The blood that runs through my veins.

After I was born, they didn't need my parents anymore. I was a more convenient option.

That's not all it says though. It continues on to say that it is also possible that an equal sacrifice might be enough to break it. Though I don't know what can be considered as equal.

I have to remember to inhale.

They don't know that I'm the princess, I have to tell myself. Only Rydin knew. And fortunately, in his greed he didn't tell anyone.

As long as they don't know who I am, they don't know that my blood will free the Dark Lord. But that means they're trying to make a sacrifice.

I frown, falling back against my bedspread.

What would they sacrifice?

And I wonder...

...is it even better for him to be trapped there?

Wouldn't it better to have him free and limited in resources than locked up with infinite forces...?

My head is starting to hurt. I need to stop thinking about this. I slide the piece of paper back into my pocket, this time pulling out the other sheet along with my Ocarina.

I can guess which songs will take me to the Temples pretty easily. They all have the elements in their names. Nocturne of Shadow, Minuet of Forest, Requiem of Spirit...all places I probably shouldn't go right now. Not when I don't necessarily know how to get back. Meanwhile, I know Zelda's Lullaby. I've known it a while now. And changing it from day to night is probably not the best idea either.

But the Song of Time is supposed to pretty harmless...

After a quick glance at the music, I take a deep breath and raise the Ocarina to my lips.

It takes me a couple tries, but I finally get it after a little while. After I finish the song, I sit back and look around the room, just waiting for something to happen...

...nothing.

Well that was boring. With a sigh, I pick up the sheet of music once more, and go down the list to the next song.

Song of Storms...Navi didn't mention this one...

Well...here goes...

I recognize it almost immediately as I play. The song from the Windmill in Kakariko. I can remember going there, just to hear the man play...and I remember how I loved that song, but I couldn't figure out why it felt so familiar...

It was because my father had played it for me, I suddenly remember. It's still strange remembering life before Kokiri Forest. Though I still can't remember what it did.

As I finish playing, I look around as before...but again...nothing happens.

Not a second later, the door suddenly slams open and my heart nearly stops in surprise.

"There you are," Christian says, sounding relieved. Tom's right behind him, and both of them are looking out of breath. "Where have you been?"

"I've been here..." I say, staring at the two of them as I slide the sheet of paper and my Ocarina back into my pocket as inconspicuously as possible.

Christian frowns, and Tom just gives me a strange look. "We were here not ten minutes ago," Tom says. "But we couldn't find you."

That's because ten minutes ago, I was in the records room...and Navi said I wasn't supposed to be in there...meaning I probably ought to keep my mouth shut...

"I..." I stammer, trying to come up with an excuse as quickly as possible. "...I went for a ride..."

Christian's frown deepens.

"Where?"

Crap.

There's not much room to ride here. I should have said I was at the archery area...crap crap crap...

"Just...just along the border of the field..."

I already know what effect this is going to have. I brace myself for impact, watching and waiting for his reaction.

Oh dear Goddess...if looks could _kill_...

"You rode into _Hyrule Field_," he repeats, his voice murderous.

I'm not the only one who can see where this is going. Tom's hand is on his shoulder in an instant.

"She couldn't have known," he says in a low, but stern voice.

I still don't think that's going to stop him.

"Known what?" I ask quickly before he can explode.

"They spotted a few Moblins in the field," Tom answers without hesitation, catching on to what I'm doing. My mind starts to whir even more at that unnerving piece of information. "Just one of their regular patrols, but we just wanted to make sure no one wandered out there-"

"There are _always_ monsters in the field-"

"I didn't see any-"

"That's good, then everything should be fine-"

"You _know_ that, the last time you rode out you were nearly killed-"

"Nothing followed me-"

"And you shouldn't have left the desert, especially not _alone_!"

Christian's voice overpowers us both, his face a combination of anger and something else I can't put my finger on.

It's rising too fast for me to stop it. I can feel the anger bubbling in my chest...the heat rushing through my veins...it doesn't even make sense why...

"And you should control your temper!"

He stops dead in his tracks, absolutely shocked, though I can still see the fire in his eyes. Tom looks at the two of us and excuses himself, apparently deciding that we need to be alone.

I don't blame him. It's probably safer for him that way.

For a couple moments Christian can only stare at me, stunned and breathing heavily. Then finally, he drags his hands through his hair and turns his back to me.

"You...you are so...so..."

"What?" I demand.

"Infuriating!"

I stare at him in disbelief. "_I'm_ infuriating?"

He seems to realize what he's said and turns around instantly. "No no no," he says quickly, "I mean...you...you just..."

"I just what?"

"I don't know!" he yells. After, he takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I don't know," he says again, his voice losing some of its fury. "You do something to me...and I can't...I can't control it...I lose it..."

I can only watch him, struggling to steady my breathing. I can feel my heartbeat pounding against my chest, as my anger slowly begins to fade away and is replaced by a new emotion...I can't tell what it is...I can feel desire...need...though for what, I don't know. It's like my heart doesn't even belong to me anymore...

"Aeria," he says, sitting me down on my bed before kneeling at my feet and clutching my arms. The fire explodes at his touch, streaming throughout my body - but he only grips them tighter. His eyes are on mine...his beautiful brown eyes...almost desperate. "Aeria, I can't...I can't take it anymore..." he whispers, his voice quavering.

I've never seen him like this before. Not like this.

It scares me.

"It's driving me mad...I'm losing my mind...not being able to talk to you...not understanding how you of all people can make me act like...like _this_..." A tortured expression crosses his face, and I find myself unable to tear myself away from his eyes. "But you do...and I didn't know what it was before, but now...I can't hide it anymore. You don't have to say anything...in fact...don't say anything..." he pleads. At his words, my heart starts pounding faster than it ever has in my life, and that strange emotion threatens to overtake me. "But I have to tell you..."

The sound of a horn cuts him off.

The alarm.

But it doesn't matter to me.

I find myself surprised by how little it affects me. That emotion, that fire, courses through me...my hands move of their own accord, flying to his collar.

I don't want him to look the way he does. I want him to smile.

I want him to say whatever he has to say to make him feel better.

I want to talk to him.

I want to hold him.

I want him to know how much I've missed him. How much I need him. How much I -

My heart stops dead.

How much I what?

Before either of us can speak, Jezabel comes bursting through the door.

"The Moblins weren't just patrolling," she sputters breathlessly. "They were scouts, monitoring us."

My heart drops to the bottom of my stomach. If that's possible. I'm already in such a state of shock, I don't know if it can drop any further. Christian's already strong grip grows even tighter.

"Dinzra's here," she explains, wide-eyed. "We're under attack."

My eyes instantly fly to Christian's. They've become steely, and his jaw is firmly set. He pulls himself to his feet, sending away the emotions brought to the surface not moments ago.

"Stay here," he tells me firmly, before following after Jezabel.

As if I could do anything else.

My heart is still beating so rapidly it threatens to explode from my chest. It's too much for me to take in at once. The attack, Christian...

The question nags at the back of my brain.

How much I what?

My thoughts start shooting out rapid fire through my brain. I wanted him to know how much I've missed him, I need him, I wanted to pull him in and show him -

My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open as I gasp for breath.

Several images flash in my mind. The memory of the two of us at the stables, when he'd tried to...in the carriage, when he'd held me and looked as though he was considering something but couldn't make up his mind...in Kakariko, when he'd been so close...

No. No, that's not possible...I can't...

The same question I'd asked myself back at the Castle pops into my head - only this time, I can't lie to myself.

The desire...the fire...I'd always known I cared for him, more than I could even imagine...but this...

This feeling...is it affection...?

Is it even more than that...?

I can remember something Blaze had asked me ages ago...

_"So what would you do if this prince really was all that handsome?"_

And I'll admit, he is handsome...but he's so much more than that...he's kind, wise, patient, compassionate, funny, sweet...

Oh Farore.

My hand flies to my mouth.

"Oh goddess," I stammer, unable to hold it in. "Oh...oh sweet Nayru, Din, Farore!"

I'm falling for him.

How could I have been so stupid? How could I have not realized -

_Snap out of it_, I tell myself immediately.

The Gerudo are under attack. Dinzra's out there. And I'm still sitting here.

Regardless of what I've been told or how I feel or what I've learned today, I am the Hero of Time.

I take a deep breath.

I have a job to do.

There's a roll of thunder as I leap to my feet and take off running. Dark clouds have rolled in and cover the sky, and though the thunder continues, signaling the impending storm, the skies have yet to break. My mind is all a blur as I spring through the tunnels of the Fortress, though I try to ignore it. There's no way I'll survive out there if I'm too preoccupied thinking about...him. Oh dear goddess can I not get him out of my head?

As I run, I can see the Gerudo rushing out of the fortress, making their way to battle. Some are taking positions on top of the ledges of the Fortress with bows in hand, and with them -

"John!" I shout as I see him, stopping dead in my tracks. How the hell did I think I could do this alone? He and Pike are already armed with bows and arrows, ready for the attack, and fortunately for me, he turns around immediately. "John, where's Navi?"

"I thought she was with you!" he yells back.

He doesn't know where she is.

There's no time. I clench my hands into fists as I let out a small growl of frustration.

Unless I run into her on the way, I'm just going to have to do this on my own.

After many winding passages, I emerge at the bottom, never slowing. I draw my sword as I run, readying myself for what's to come.

I can just make out the sea of green and orange far ahead, entering the borders of the desert. Groups of red and purple race beside me, all charging forward to meet up with the front line. I can hardly see who's down there, but I keep running towards it nonetheless. As I do, there's another crash of thunder, even louder than the ones before - and the skies suddenly let loose, sending down a torrent of rain. Within moments I'm already soaked, and I can feel the chill of the water on my skin, as well as each drop on my face as I run.

I ignore it.

I am the Hero of Time.

My duty is to these people. To fight for them.

I'm stronger than I was before. I know I can do this.

Yet even as I think it a horse pulls up in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"I told you to stay put!" Christian yells, pulling his sopping wet hair out of his face.. He does not look happy in the least, his eyes blazing with anger.

And even though I'm furious at him - even though I hate that he's trying to keep me back - that feeling comes back in full force.

_Stop it_! I scold myself. I can't think about that right now. I need to be out there fighting. I want to be out there fighting.

"No!" I shout back defiantly, so forcefully that I even surprise myself.

I can feel my blood boiling, so much that it melts away the chill of the rain.

I've been held back so many times...so many people have been hurt on my account...

I cannot sit idly by and let everyone else fight. Not when I can make a difference.

I know where I belong.

"Go back now!" he growls again, jumping from his horse and coming to head me off himself. I know how serious he is about this.

But I can't anymore.

"No!" I repeat, standing my ground. "I won't! Not this time!"

"You are the Hero of Time-"

"You can't pull that anymore!" I scream. I've met the Hero of Time. I know what he did. And I'm not going to let myself be held back. "I know who I am and I know what I am supposed to do, and goddess dammit, I am going to fight!"

"No, you're not." His eyes are burning, just inches away from mine, and his expression is dangerous. "You're going to go back into the Fortress and you're going to stay there until everything is all right, and that's an order!"

The sting of his words is instantaneous. I feel my throat tighten.

"You know I can do this if you let me!" I shout angrily, my voice quavering as I glare at him. He doesn't deny it.

"I know you can-"

"Then why are you stopping me? You said you didn't want to control me-"

"I don't-"

"So then why can't I fight?" I demand, my heart pounding thunderously in my chest. He just stands there, his face unreadable, his eyes flashing so quickly I can't even hope to guess what's going through his mind. "Why won't you let me? Give me one good reason-"

I never get to finish. His arm, sword still in hand, flies around my waist and pulls me in with alarming force, his other hand suddenly at the nape of my neck, and before I can form even a single thought, he kisses me.

Deeply.

The fire explodes through my body, consuming every inch of me. I can feel my heart ablaze, racing faster than it ever has in my life...

...and I succumb to it.

As he pulls away, I can still feel it tingling across my skin. My breath comes in uneven gasps, as I watch him in shock. I can't speak. I can't move.

His expression is determined.

"That's why," he says firmly. And with that, he takes off running, leaving me staring after him and trying to calm the roaring of my heart.


	36. Chapter 35

Brief Author's Note: Hey everybody! I realized it's been a long time since I've said hello and shown my appreciation to you guys. Things have been going pretty well, especially since the start of summer, and of course I've had more time to write since then. However, these last two chapters in particular (this one even moreso) have been a really trying process, as they are pretty crucial parts that I wanted to make sure I got right. So I realize that it's been almost 2 months since I updated, but I sincerely hope that this is worth the wait. As always, to those of you who read this, thanks so much for taking the time to read my story, and to all you reviewers out there, you have no idea just how much your feedback is appreciated. Thank you all!

* * *

**Chapter 35:**

He _kissed_ me...

I raise my fingers to my lips, almost unable to believe it...

I can still feel the heat rushing through my veins, only this time I don't try and push it away. I embrace it, and let it take over.

I'm not scared. Not at all. I'm...I'm...I don't even know...

...I've never felt like this...

I don't know what it is. I just know that I feel like a weight's been lifted from my shoulders. Like if I wanted to I could fly...I'm grinning like a lunatic...

I must be going insane.

But you know what?

I couldn't care less.

The adrenaline pumping through my body is unbelievable. I feel so...alive. I can see the battle going on in front of me, just waiting for me...calling for me to join in... It's like an imaginary force is pulling me there.

To where I belong...

I want to fight. More than I've ever wanted to in my life.

And even though he's made it more than clear that I'm not supposed to...

...that I'll be breaking royal orders if I do...

...and that by doing such, he can in fact have me arrested...

...rules have never stopped me before.

A mischievous grin crosses my face.

What can he do to stop me? Right now...I can do anything.

I don't have to think.

I know where I'm meant to be.

I run.

I run faster than I ever have in my life. I can't even feel the rain or the cold anymore. Every inch of my body is warm and electrified with energy and excitement and adrenaline.

It's with eagerness that I leap into the fray.

It's chaos. What was once unwavering loyalty has become utmost hatred, as the Gerudo leap at each other. I can see Jahnna not far ahead, snarling at a girl in green, but even as I spot her, another Gerudo leaps at me, her scimitar raised high.

I just keep grinning.

I've faced monsters much more terrifying than this.

I throw up my sword to block the blow and give her a good kick in the gut, getting her out of my way as another Gerudo in orange launches herself at me. Without hesitation, I throw out my hand and send a fireball hurtling towards her. It nails her full-on in the chest and she falls back, steam rising from her wet form.

That's the best one I've done yet.

I _have_ gotten better.

Now I'm not only unafraid. I'm weightless.

And as I become more and more sure of myself, everything is suddenly less threatening. I'm moving so quickly, I could fly. The Gerudo are quick, and whenever one falls, another's in her place not seconds later, growling and ready to kill. But I'm handling it. And dammit...

...I'm handling it well.

"Are you _insane_?" Navi screams shrilly above me. At the sight of her, my already ridiculous grin widens.

"You found me!" I shout back, beaming at her. And I was worried about going to fight without her.

I've been doing great even without her help. Hell...

...I'm on fire.

Though that doesn't mean I'm not happy to see her.

She doesn't seem to return the sentiment. She just points ahead of me, her eyes wide.

"Look out!"

I turn my head back just in time to see two more Gerudo headed my way. I duck just in time to avoid getting my head cut off by the first, and as the second one leaps forward, I knock her right out of the air with another fireball. The first one takes a strike at me, but I parry it and throw her back, slashing across her stomach. She screams and collapses.

Navi's a lot more worried than I am. Though to be fair, I don't think I'm worried at all.

"What do you think you're doing?" Navi demands, as I wipe the sweat off my forehead. "You're going to get killed out here!"

"You worry too much!" I only laugh, spinning around and defeating another Gerudo that was sneaking up on my right. Navi just lets out a cry of frustration and flies down into the battle with me, doing her little yellow thing next to a Gerudo just a few feet ahead of me and about to take out one of our own. I launch forward and slam my blade through her back, then throw her body to the side, extending a hand to the Red on the ground. She accepts it gratefully, before hurling herself back into the fight.

"I don't know if you're crazy or just plain stupid," Navi tells me. "But if they don't kill you, Nabooru will."

"Trust me, Nabooru's the least of my problems!" I yell back. I can see Christian not far off, watching me with an expression of mingled fury and horror.

Not that he can do much to stop me now. At the moment he's got his hands full with a Gerudo in lavendar giving him a hell of a time. It seems they've set up their own colors to show their rank, and seeing how few there are in lavendar, I think it's safe to assume they're considered elite.

But I still just keep grinning ear to ear. Because nothing can bring me down right now. Not Nabooru, not the fact that Christian's probably going to kill me after this, nothing -

Something flies out of nowhere and hits me, sending me hurtling to the ground. I barely touch wet sand before I hurl myself back onto my feet, looking for my assailant.

I just hear laughter.

The red-haired man's wide grin greets me as I throw my sword up in front of me. And despite the fact that I know I'm in quite a bit - scratch that, a lot - of danger I can only laugh. "Ah crap..."

"C'mon sweetheart," he taunts, beckoning me towards him with a finger as another roll of thunder sounds overhead. "I know you want a go at me."

Hell yeah I do. I can remember the torture like it was yesterday.

It's payback time.

Without a second thought I hurl myself forward, my sword cocked back and ready to strike - but he doesn't even lift his sword. His lip just curls even more and he raises a hand...

By the time I figure out what's happening, it's too late. A giant black orb of electrical energy flies from his fingertips and hits me square in the chest, knocking me off my feet and sending all air from my lungs. I can hear the sizzling of the rain hitting my hot, burnt clothing, and see the steam rising from my chest.

Oh Farore...owwwwwww...really should have seen that one coming...

"Perhaps it's a good thing the boy is in charge," the red-haired man muses. At his words anger wells up in my chest and spreads along my neck to my cheeks in a hot wave. "You're still just as careless-"

He barely gets the words out before I send a fireball hurtling towards him and nail him front on. With a grunt of pain he falls back, catching himself on a knee.

"I can take you on my own," I hiss, rising to my full height. Navi buzzes around my ear nervously, apparently not nearly as confident about that statement as I am.

Nice. I can just feel the support.

At that he only begins to chuckle again, slowly pulling himself back to his feet. "He doesn't seem to think so," he grins, motioning behind me. I steal a quick glance over my shoulder.

Christian's fighting his way over this direction. He's getting closer.

Dammit.

This is my fight. And for once in my life I'd like to prove that I don't need any goddess-damned help. I can do this. He knows I can.

"Cut him off," I tell Navi in a low tone. Her eyes get so wide that they look like they might pop out of her head.

"You can't, not without me-"

"Cut him off," I only repeat, this time more firmly. "Trust me, all right?"

And for once...she actually does. Though I can see that every fiber of her being is against it, she clenches her jaw, takes a deep breath, and flits away, off towards Christian.

She can't do much, I know, but she can yell at him and keep him busy long enough for me to take down this son of a bitch. I'm going to have to do this completely alone.

"Going to fight without your fairy guardian?" the red-haired man says, raising an eyebrow. That damned grin never leaves his face though. "Brave...but awfully foolish."

"Pity, it seems I'll never learn," I growl, then leap forward, my sword raised high. It slams against his blade with a loud clang, and he only grows more amused. In his other hand, he starts to form another ball of electricity, but this time I whirl around him, slashing upwards along his back. He lets out a yelp of pain as I draw back and prepare for my next attack.

His grin is gone now. As he raises his blade again, I can see the anger in his eyes. Now I've really pissed him off.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Whoa...wait a sec...

His sword suddenly begins to glow and shift in his hand, settling into the form of a long, pointed staff, and as it does...his features start to shift back and forth as well... they never settle into clarity, but it's though he's slipping into another person...

Is that a disguise...?

Almost as quickly as it began, it slows and stops. He has to grit his teeth to regain control and bring himself back to one clear form, but he manages to do so without terrific effort.

I've never seen anything like that...

"No more games," he growls. Without another word, he raises his staff high in the air and begins to twirl it around his body. All the while, a ball of energy forms at the tip, black and surrounded with crackling electricity. I brace myself and raise my sword high in front of me, in an attempt to defend myself. As he hurls the orb toward me, I clench my fists around the hilt of my sword, squeezing my eyes shut and slamming my sword into it just like in the Fortress.

When I open my eyes, I can see the blue glow around my sword. I've deflected it, just as before. The red-haired man steps out of the way just in time to avoid its path, but it hits and takes down an enemy Gerudo behind him.

I can hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"You learn quick," he hisses. "Just like the last Hero."

At his words, I freeze.

My father.

He knew my dad. But how...he doesn't appear much older than I...he can't be old enough...

_"You can't fight with your head, but you also can't let someone get in it."_

His words echo in my ears, and I try to shake my mind clear of it. That's not what's important right now. What's important is defending myself and taking this man down. Out of the corner of my eye I can see that Christian's already gotten past Navi and is nearly over here. I don't have much time if I want to prove myself.

"But every man has his weakness," the red-haired man continues, and the smallest traces of a grin return to his face. There's a disconcerting glint in his eyes. He knows something.

I can't let him in my head. I shrug it off and come at him with my sword once more with a cry, but he's one step ahead of me.

He doesn't raise his staff this time. He slams it against the ground.

The sphere of electricity hurls out from it and onto the ground where it explodes, throwing me backwards. With a growl I throw myself forward again -

- but he just beats me to it. This time the explosion knocks me off my feet. Painfully.

Goddess dammit, ow! There's gotta be _some_ way around it!

With a grimace I pull myself to my feet, sword at the ready. But this time, he's not really paying attention to me.

Christian's finally broken through to us, and he has him dead in his sights.

I don't hesitate. I don't even have to think about it. I take off running.

My sword's already hurtling down towards the red-haired man when he suddenly turns on me.

He hadn't really forgotten about me. A trick.

His staff catches my blade and knocks my arm to the side, leaving me open and vulnerable if only for a second. "See for yourself," he whispers, withdrawing a gleaming dagger - one that I've seen before.

I try to recover and defend myself -

- and suddenly, I'm hit by something.

I go flying forward, landing on the ground just a little gentler than before, and my head whips back around.

Christian.

He knocked me out of the way.

All it takes is the look on the red-haired man's face for me to understand.

His dagger flies forward, dealing the blow he wanted him to think was intended for me.

"Christian, no!" I scream - but it's useless. The blade buries itself deep in his chest. He lets out a cry of pain before the dagger is wrenched from his body, and he stumbles back, clutching his wound. It's on his right side...his sword arm is useless...

That idiot. There was no way he could have defended himself. He knew that...

He drops his sword and falls to his knees...he looks like he's in incredible pain...

"As I thought," the red-haired man says, watching him with that cruel grin. As I pull myself to my feet, he raises his staff above his head, preparing for a fatal strike -

_No..._

I throw myself in front of Christian, whipping my sword above my head just in time to deflect the red-haired man's blow.

And for a moment, time slows. I can see some sort of realization blossoming in his eyes...and then an even crueler delight.

I don't take the time to think about it. I throw myself out of it and hurl my sword around towards him, landing a blow before he can regain the defensive. But even still, he doesn't stop grinning. Even as I watch his face begins to blur and shift once more, and I raise my sword yet again to try and steal another hit...

His features become a little clearer and I stop...

That face...

I know that face...

My arm is suddenly knocked back and I receive a harsh kick to the ground. But as I look up I see that the red-haired man has been knocked down as well, and regained his normal appearance.

Dark Link stands over his form.

Crap crap crap crap crap.

"You were banished for your incompetence many years ago," Dark Link snarls. "What business do you have here?"

Banished...?

"Same as yours," the red-haired man only grins through blood-stained teeth. "And I'm already miles ahead of you."

His words only seem to make Dark Link even more angry. But as confused as I am, understanding this is not what's important right now. From beside me, Christian lets out a groan through gritted teeth, and my heart tears a little.

I have to get him out of here.

Dark Link's back is turned to us...it's now or never...

"Leave," I hear as I help Christian to his feet, pulling his arm over my shoulders. He manages to walk, with what little support I can give. "Leave now and I'll spare your worthless hide, phantom."

We're far enough away to be safe now...I can only barely hear them above the fighting. But I still turn my head around to look through the onslaught.

"I have all I need," the red-haired man only grins, now on his feet. "Let the race begin."

And with that he simply disappears into a cloud of thick smoke.

"Aeria!"

Navi's voice brings me back to where I am as she flies to my aid. She's looking frantic.

"There's more-"

She's cut off as a scimitar whips dangerously close to my side, but the message is clear.

Gerudo. We have to fight our way out.

Christian grits his teeth and tries to lift his sword, but his arms shakes with the effort it takes to do so and his grip is weak. I can see the pain he's ignoring in his eyes.

"No," I say firmly, lifting my own sword up and gently lowering him to the ground. He lets out another groan, but he still refuses to give up.

"Look out," he hisses.

I whip around just in time to catch the blade of the Gerudo behind us. With a heave, I throw her back and set loose a fireball. I don't have time to see if it hits however, as another one, this one in orange, comes hailing down on me from the side. I manage to swing my sword around and slash her across the ribs before she can get an attack in, but even as she falls, I can see more coming.

Christian can't fight. He's barely supporting himself right now, on his knees and hand, the other clutching his blood-soaked chest.

"Just hang in there," I tell him, as I gauge the attackers coming in. This is going to be harder than before. They're not going to try for just me. They're going to try and take him while he's down too. They'll try and keep me busy long enough to get rid of him before attacking as a group.

"I'll take care of you."

As the first two Gerudo come rushing in, I bury my hand in my pocket and withdraw a few throwing stars. With Navi's yellow light as a guide through the thick rain, I immediately let them fly, landing a blow right in the first one's neck and downing her, while the second receives a slice across her arm before slashing both scimitars towards my head. I duck just in time to dodge it, and slash at her feet. I can't waste any time with recovery. Not with this many on me at once. If I'm not quick I'm dead.

I focus all of my energy on forming a radius between her and Christian while attacking simultaneously.

My next attack hits and knocks her down, but the victory is short lived as another enemy Gerudo leaps into the fray not even a second later. I move like lightning, stabbing my blade through her as I'm flanked by two more. They try to go for Christian, but I kick one to the side and manage to whirl around and slam my elbow into the other one's jaw before she can land a hit. As they fall back, three more enter, this time one in lavender. None of them ever smile.

A loss for one Gerudo is a loss for all the Gerudo.

I take a deep breath, preparing myself before I thrust my sword out and enter the chaos once more.

The orange and green as a team are difficult to take down, but I manage to at least push them far enough back to keep Christian safe. Meanwhile, the lavender's focused all of her energy on me, and is launching furious blow after blow as I try to defend us both. It's nearly impossible. Two more Gerudo enter the fight as I manage to take down the green, making it even more difficult. And yet...despite these impossible odds...

...I'm still not at all afraid.

I'm still alive.

I _feel_ alive.

I have to live through this to protect Christian. I can't lose him. I need to survive this, at least for his sake.

That's all the reason I need.

I'm moving so fast I amaze even myself. A fireball to the face takes out the orange. A kick in the gut knocks back another Gerudo in time for me to stab down the one behind her. Meanwhile the lavender just keeps evading all blows and attacking at every opportunity.

I need something stronger...more expansive than fireballs...

I haven't practiced it as much but it's all I've got...

"Din's Fire!" I shout as I throw myself over Christian and focus all of my energy into the spell. The lavender's charging at me with her scimitars high, and I close my eyes tight and pray...

There's a howl of pain and the scimitars never fall. I open my eyes and try to ignore my roaring heart.

There are scorch marks as far as 10 feet away, and a circle of fallen Gerudo.

I pulled it off...

It's not great yet , but I mean holy Din, Nayru, and Farore...

I actually _pulled it off_...

Christian moves and I step away as I he tries to pull himself to his feet. As he does his expression becomes even more grim. "Aeria..." he gets out through clenched teeth, his eyes fixed on something behind me. I whirl around with my sword at the ready.

Dark Link.

He found us.

I get a horrible feeling of deja vu as he advances. Christian defenseless. I alone in the fight. At least this time I have a sword instead of a shabby candlestick.

This time he doesn't grin though. This time, his expression is stony and determined.

His sword is extended downwards as he makes his way slowly towards us. I keep my sword up and level, bracing myself. As he reaches us, he stops. He waits.

I don't have the patience for this. If there's going to be a fight I want to get on with it.

"Come and face me like a man!" I challenge, surprised at how confident I sound. I'm still not afraid.

He lets out a dry laugh, but raises his ebony blade.

This time he doesn't speak. He whips his sword at me and I block it. A test. He slowly withdraws, before doing the same to my other side. I've improved. He's trying to gauge how much.

As he pulls back, readying himself before battle, I catch a glimpse of Christian trying to raise his sword once more. "No," I tell him once more. "Stay out of this."

He doesn't move. He just keeps wearing that same determined expression.

Stubborn ass.

"Christian-" I hiss, but Dark Link suddenly flies towards him. With a growl I leap forward, pushing Christian to the ground and out of harm's way. Dark Link's blade skims down my back, and I let out a cry of pain. I'm already covered in scrapes and cuts and blood from previous hits but this is the first one I've really felt.

Even as I try to attack though, Dark Link continues to go for Christian. I leap over him and catch Dark Link's blade before it can hit him, but his sword slides off mine and slashes my thigh. It stings, and I let out a hiss.

The anger is bubbling through my body rapidly...it rises to my face...and the words explode from my mouth much more forcefully than I'd expected.

"Face _me_ you coward!"

That gets his attention.

His eyes narrow into red slits and I swallow, realizing exactly what I've just done. But it serves its purpose. He turns away from Christian, preparing to take me full-on.

A coward. I bet that's something he's never been called before.

He _really_ doesn't seem to like it.

I raise my sword and steel myself, taking a deep breath.

What did I just get myself into?

At the same time, we both leap forward, throwing ourselves into battle.

This fight is more of a dance than the others. As Dark Link slices, I dodge. As he pulls back to transition into his next attack I take the offensive and try to find a vulnerable area. It goes back and forth between us in a rhythmic to-and-fro, of slices and dodges, stabs and swings. He launches a blow towards my chest and I knock it back, trying to kick him away. He evades my attack and comes spinning around with his blade, but I duck just in time.

And then it picks up speed.

His attacks become lightning quick series, each move still flowing smoothly into the next despite how fast he's moving. And yet...I'm still blocking his attacks. My movements don't have as clear precision or smoothness, but...

...I don't have to think about it.

The motions are like breathing. I begin to feel my sword's position in the air, like it's an extension of my own body.

He notices, drawing back and creating a pause in the battle in order to steal some recovery time. As I watch, his eyes narrow even more.

I only brace myself, preparing for the next wave of attacks...but even as I do, an eerie feeling of familiarity creeps through my soul.

Dark Link hurtles towards me with a stab and I sidestep, meeting my sword to the side of his blade. As he retracts I immediately jump forward with a series of sharp thrusts and slices, all of which he manages to block.

My eyes widen. I've fought this battle before.

While my focus is thrown off he's going to -

I throw myself to the side, just dodging the kick to the gut that I knew was coming.

How was I right...?

"You've learned." His expression becomes not just determined anymore, but fiery and furious.

I can't feel my fingers anymore. They're clenched so tightly around the hilt of my sword that they've gone numb. I'm shaking. But I have to try and stay focused.

This isn't the end of the fight.

He aims for another strike, but as I parry, his other fist comes slamming into my stomach and I double over in pain. Before I can right myself, the hilt of his sword comes smashing across my face. Stars explode in my vision, and I fall to the ground beside Christian, feeling blood streaming from my forehead. His face only grows more determined as I cough up blood and try to pull myself onto my knees.

The world is still spinning when I see Dark Link raise his sword high over the two of us, but there's no time for it to fix itself. I can't block it. One option left. With a cry I throw myself over Christian's body.

"Nayru's Love!"

The blue protective shield flies up just in time, and Dark Link's blow is knocked back. The shield is stronger than my original attempts, but even as I watch it whirl around us, I know it's still not as strong as my mother's. It still won't protect us long. Just like at Death Mountain.

That's when Dark Link smiles, and I feel my stomach wrench itself into knots.

It's the same smile. The one I saw him wear as I stood inside a shield just like this with my mother and father. The one he wore knowing we couldn't escape.

The one he wore before he killed them.

Christian lets out another groan, and I can feel him shaking from the effort it takes to support himself. It's all down to me.

I grit my teeth as I pull myself to my feet and raise my sword. The shield is already flickering...it won't hold any longer.

And then, suddenly, Dark Link's grin disappears. Slowly, he begins to retreat, taking a couple of steps back. Even as the shield breaks, he continues to back off.

Though I don't understand, I cautiously follow him anyway, still poised for battle.

As Dark Link stops, I chance a glance behind me. And suddenly it all makes sense.

There's a legion of Gerudo at my back, ready to attack.

This time I grin.

But Dark Link's expression only becomes more determined and angry, and he addresses me with a growl.

"You're already mine."

With that, he vanishes into thin air.

Relief floods through my body in a wave, as does warmth. The sun. I finally realize that it's stopped raining. The Gerudo are cheering.

He's gone. Dinzra and her forces are retreating. We've held them off.

Christian lets out another groan. I slowly pull him up to his feet once more, draping his arm over my shoulders and supporting him as best I can. Most of our forces are heading back to the Fortress already. There'll be help for him there. As though she can read my mind, Navi flies ahead to find someone to help us.

"C'mon," I tell him, helping him forward. "We're going to get you help."

He doesn't speak. He doesn't even look at me. His jaw is clenched and he lets out small winces of pain as we go.

The heat starts to seep through my body, and I can feel my heart trying to rip itself from my chest. But I can't focus on that right now. As hard as it is, I ignore it and keep pressing forward.

Aw crap.

Nabooru and a group of two other Gerudo are hurrying towards us from the Fortress. My heart sinks a little, anticipating the angry expression on her face. Like Navi said, if they didn't kill me...

They reach us in minutes, coming to Christian's aid. I specifically avoid Nabooru's gaze as she and one of the other Gerudo pull him from my arms, taking both of his over their shoulders and giving him even greater support than I could have.

"We can take him from here," Nabooru says...though her voice is not nearly as firm or reprimanding as I'd expected. In fact, it's soft...reassuring. I finally take a chance and look up towards her...

...she's smiling...

She's not ready to kill me for endangering myself out there...?

"You did good kid," she says, throwing me entirely off-guard. There's nothing but sincerity in her eyes, and her smile only widens at my disbelieving face. "He's going to be just fine," she adds in a comforting way, before motioning towards the third Gerudo in the group. "She'll take you to get cleaned up."

The words don't really register in my mind, but she doesn't seem to notice. She and the other Gerudo turn and start helping Christian back into the Fortress. All I can do is watch his back as he moves further and further away. I don't even feel any pain or weakness, despite the fact that I can see the blood practically all over me.

So why do I suddenly feel helpless?

"You should tend to your wounds-" the Gerudo who's been left with me starts, but she's cut off by a very loud and familiar whoop.

Pike doesn't waste a second before pouncing on me.

"You little minx!" he practically explodes with delight before throwing his arms around me in a bear hug and almost squeezing the life out of me. I yelp and squirm in protest, but he doesn't seem to notice. "You beautiful, devious little minx!"

"Set her down before you kill her," Tom advises with a smile as he makes his way towards us, Jezabel, John, and Hayden at his side. At that Pike relinquishes his grip on me, thank the goddesses. I can breathe now. My Gerudo escort looks entirely unsure of how to react as I take in deep lungfuls of air, so I give her a thumbs up to let her know I'll be okay. Though dubious, she seems to accept that and makes her way back to the Fortress on her own.

Probably thought Pike actually _was_ going to kill me.

"What did I do?" I gasp. At that Pike only laughs harder, and even Jezabel chuckles.

"Well I don't know about you," she grins, "but from where I was standing, I'm pretty sure I saw someone getting awfully handsy with a certain prince..."

Oh no.

I feel like all of my blood has rushed to my face at once, and I open my mouth to speak...but nothing comes out. I just stand there stupidly, unable to utter even a single word in my defense.

"I don't know about you," John chimes in with an identical grin, "but I'm pretty sure everyone in the Fortress saw that."

If possible my face grows even hotter. Oh Farore that is not what I wanted to hear...I don't even know how to react to...that...and now everyone else knows...

What do I even do from here...?

"Relax," Tom reassures me - but goddess dammit he still can't wipe that smile off his face. He's apparently very pleased with this. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Hell, it was about time, we were waiting for ages-"

"What?" I practically explode. All of a sudden I feel really faint. Though that might be blood loss. Everything's catching up to me at once.

"Oh hon, we've seen this coming for a long time," Jezabel says, patting me on the shoulder. As if that's supposed to help. "You two were just too stupid to figure it out. I mean, finally!"

"Speaking of which, we win," Pike pipes in gleefully. "200 each please!"

My heart is pounding so fast it's not even funny. Never have I felt more confused. "200 what?"

"Rupees of course!"

"Rupees?"

Pike only grins wider, and Hayden and John both shake their heads. I look around at all of them, completely bewildered and finding myself becoming more and more overwhelmed.

"They might have had a pool going," Tom explains, rolling his eyes. "On how long it would take."

Oh no they didn't...

"You were betting on me...on him...on?" I sputter. They don't really seem to notice.

"Technically I was closest," Jezabel notes as I gape in disbelief. "So as a result of our agreement, the winnings get split 60-40."

"Fine by me," Pike agrees with a laugh. "I should team up with you more often!"

It's too much. Whatever focus I had during the battle is lost. The kiss, the battle, Dark Link...it's all too much...

"Oh, Aer," Jez starts again, and I brace myself for the worst. "I almost forgot. There's...well, there's someone who's been wanting to see you..."

And just when I feel it's impossible to be more overwhelmed, there's a tap on my shoulder. I turn around slowly, and as soon as I see him my heart stops dead.

Blaze.

He's soaking wet and covered in sand and a couple of scrapes. Signs of battle. He fought with us. He came back...

He came back...

"I leave you alone for more than a second and you go get yourself landed in the middle of a battle," he says with a weak smile. All I can do is stare. "I couldn't let you fight on your own."

Oh Din, Farore, and Nayru...

I can't handle this right now...

He just stands there watching me, waiting for my reaction, but I can't move or think or even speak. All I know is that I'm confused and frustrated and overwhelmed and wrestling with a thousand different emotions at once and oh crap I'm going to start crying, I need to get out of here _now_...

And you know what? Blaze understands immediately. As always. He knows me all too well. With a gentle smile he takes my arm over his shoulder even before the tears start welling in my eyes.

"I'll go get her cleaned up," he tells the others as they work out the results of their bet. They just nod, before he starts off escorting me into the Fortress.

We barely make it into one of the rooms designated for medical care before I start bawling.

"I'm - so - sorry..." I sob as he seats me down on one of the tables. Thank Farore there's nobody in here to see me like this.

"Aer, it's all right," he says soothingly, lifting the leg of my pants over my injured leg. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I shouldn't have left you in the dark, I should have told you, I shouldn't have screamed at you to get lost-"

"Hey, hey." He grabs a bandage and gently wraps it around my wounded leg, reassuring me as he does so. Though he's still wearing that small smile, the gray in his eyes is clear. "If there's anyone who should be apologizing, it's me."

"But-"

"No," he cuts me off. He swallows, and I can see the guilt in his expression. "I was selfish and thoughtless. I didn't stop to think about how you felt or what you wanted. I shouldn't have pried or interrogated you." He sighs, as ties the bandage around my leg. "I guess I just felt a little jealous."

"Blaze, I-"

"Not done yet," he interrupts once more, a very weak smile forming on his lips. "I was just so focused on how you helped me with dad...and when you came out of there...you were with him..." He stops, and I open my mouth to speak once more, but this time I don't have any idea what to say. "And I wanted to help you. But I wanted to be the one that you went to. I wanted to know more than he did. I wanted to be the one that you depended on. Just like the old days." He turns his back on me once more to get a wet washcloth and starts dabbing it along the long diagonal stripe across my back. It stings, and I wince, to which he gives me a small squeeze on the shoulder. "I wanted to be what you were for me," he starts again. "I just didn't stop to think that maybe you didn't want to talk about it."

With a shuddering sigh, I try to wipe away the tears with the back of my hand. "I didn't tell him everything."

"Well I figured that much."

"I really didn't tell him very much."

His expression grows grim. "Don't tell me that," he says darkly.

"But it's the truth-"

"I know," he stops me. "But then I made an even bigger ass of myself than I thought."

I swallow hard, gripping the edge of the table tightly.

"Blaze, you're my best friend."

At that, his grin widens. "I know," he says as he walks back in front of me, focusing on the cuts on my arms. I can see a little more green in his eyes as he bandages me up. "I was just afraid of being replaced."

"I would never-"

"Aer." He just shakes his head, chuckling a little under his breath. "I _know_. You don't have to say anything, so let me apologize properly please." At that I give him a very weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. "So I went back home and I thought about it for ages, and I was so mad...and then I realized...back then...you never harassed me or interrogated me on what happened or how I felt. You just tried to get me moving forward. You just went and stole my flute and tried to get me so pissed off that I wanted to kill you."

At that I let out a small, guilty laugh.

"And I felt terrible and I knew I couldn't leave you alone," he continues. "That's not what friends do. Plus," he adds, a sheepish look coming to his face, "you should have heard my mom when she heard what I'd done. She wailed on me non-stop for days. And I mean days," he laughs, and pretends to shiver. "So when I'd heard you'd come back here, I packed up and headed out after you. Sure as hell wasn't easy, but I mean, you got my mom so back to normal that she's even yelling at me again. I can't just let you get away with that."

The tears have stopped, and I'm even grinning. That seems to satisfy Blaze, but even still...

"Blaze...when I went back..."

"Don't want to hear it," he cuts me off yet again. "If you still want to tell me later, you'll tell me later. I think you're a little overwhelmed as it is."

"And what makes you think that?" I laugh softly. He just raises an eyebrow.

"Well, the tear-fest kind of tipped me off," he says with amusement. "Just tell me when you're sure you really want to tell me. I don't want to hear a word otherwise. And I mean that."

With a deep breath, I look back to his face. He's grinning still, and now his eyes are actually mostly green. He really does mean it.

I take a deep breath and nod. "Best friends?" I ask weakly.

He just stares at me incredulously. "I just willingly went through a monster-infested field so I could get here, the place I most openly hate in the world, the hottest, most goddess-forsaken place on this damn planet, all to get back to you and this suicide mission, and you're seriously asking me that?"

"Answer it."

"Best friends," he finally gives in. "Farore, Aer."

I just grin while he goes back to wet the washcloth once more. He's back. He's not angry. I have my best friend back.

He's smiling as he comes back and starts focusing on the cut on the side of my forehead. Gently, he blots away the blood all over the side of my face and matted in my hair.

"So..." he starts once more. "You like him."

That catches me entirely off-guard. My eyes widen and I somehow manage to lose my balance, slamming my hand against the table to catch myself and sending the bowl of water he's been dipping my washcloth in flying off the table. He just takes one look at the spinning bowl on the ground and shrugs, but there's a grin growing on his face. "Thought so."

"I...I didn't even know..." I stammer, my cheeks growing hot. "I didn't even realize till today...how could you know?"

"Well," Blaze answers, heading over towards the door and retrieving a new bucket of water to replace the bowl I spilled everywhere, "John may have been pretty spot on about everyone in the Fortress seeing..."

"Oh shit," I moan, burying my face in my hands. I can hear him chuckling, and he pulls my hands away from my face so that he can continue working on that same cut.

"You know," he points out, "it probably doesn't make much of a difference anyway. I mean from what they were saying down there I think it's pretty safe to say that everyone already knew."

"But I barely even knew!" I cry, throwing my arms in the air in exasperation and interrupting Blaze's work in the process. He just pulls my arm back down and places a hand behind my neck to keep me from messing him up again, and resumes blotting. "I mean, I knew there was something, I just didn't know what it was..."

"And everyone else did," he explains. Then frowns. "Well mostly everyone else. Looking back I really don't know how I missed it. If I hadn't, I probably wouldn't have blown up like I did. Jez even told me about the bet-"

"She told you and you didn't tell me?" I instantly demand. He throws his hands up in defense.

"Easy there, she didn't tell me what it was about!" he retaliates. "That's not the point. The point is it's not a bad thing."

I only moan once more. "Blaze, I just...I just..."

"Hey," he says, his voice softening as he puts the washcloth away, having finished tending to me. "You like him. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I just don't know what to do now..."

"Well, I'd say you probably ought to go talk to him."

I was afraid he'd say that.

With a deep breath, I slowly start to pull myself off the table. Blaze frowns.

"Where do you think you're going?

To that I just stare. "But you said..."

Realization dawns on his face, and he smacks himself in the forehead. "I didn't mean _now_," he rolls his eyes, and almost laughs. "Aer, the guy just took a knife to the chest. Let him get taken care of before you go up to him and start talking about other things in that region."

I sigh. "Blaze...I really am sorry...I can never replace you..."

"Oh relax already," he just rolls his eyes, helping me down from the table and nudging me in the ribs. "I already told you, I _know_. And even if I didn't, now that I know you like him it's totally different. You're like my sister. I could never ever and I mean _never_ look at you like that. It's too icky and gooey and ugh." He shudders and I laugh. "We're not even the same category. Thus, I have no competition."

"Oh really," I laugh.

"You know no one else can compare," he grins as we make our way back outside. "By the way...I totally called it first."

"How did you call it first."

"Remember, I told you you were bound to find him attractive," he says with a hint of smugness. "I told you before you even met him."

"Oh come on, that doesn't even count-"

"And I asked you what you would do if you did, and if you had just answered my question in the first place I would have totally known what to expect and I would never have blown up. Really, that makes it all your fault."

"You're such an ass."

"You missed it."

* * *

It's nearly sunset, and everyone's spirits are still higher than ever.

Even John and Hayden, short 200 rupees each, are still grinning ear to ear. You can feel the excitement in the air.

We're still powerful. There are enough Gerudo on our side to defend themselves. And you can tell, even among those who were unsure to start, there is no questioning the strength of their loyalty now. They're in this together. And they're strong.

In celebration, we're having a feast. The Gerudo have gotten a giant bonfire together and are roasting an enormous wild boar on a spit over it. Blaze is sitting in the sand beside me, practically foaming at the mouth in anticipation. Thinking with his stomach as always. Funny, I'm even happy to see that. He's been gone too long.

The others are just behind us, and Navi's perched on my shoulder, looking very satisfied. There's laughter coming from everywhere. There's just so much joy. Even Nabooru walks by and gives me a wink.

A win for one Gerudo, a win for all the Gerudo.

And a win for all the Gerudo, a giant party for everyone.

There's no complaining about that.

"I thought you said Nabooru was going to kill me," I say as she passes, giving Navi a frown. She just smiles.

"Well...don't let this go to your head," she warns. "But you were kind of amazing out there."

"Just kind of?" I grin, and she rolls her eyes.

"Let's just say your practicing's been paying off."

My grin only widens.

"Would you say that I've proven myself?"

"Don't push it," she laughs. I'll take that as a yes.

But it's not enough.

I should be happier than I am. Everyone else is. The celebratory mood is abundant and infectious enough to lift my spirits a little, but even still...I can't stop the feeling gripping my heart.

Christian's not here.

Tom's seen him and assured me that he's fine. He's been bandaged up nicely and even given the okay to go out and about, but apparently he refused to leave the room. My stomach's been flip-flopping all day...if I thought it was hard not talking to him before...this is torture.

Blaze gives me a squeeze on the shoulder. Apparently my feelings are plastered all over my face. "Just relax already. Try not to think about it."

I just groan. "I _can't_."

"Try harder." I give him an irritated look. "Look how happy everybody is. We're having an awesome party. It's actually not stifling hot right now but a pleasurably cool temperature and soon we will be gorging ourselves with delicious heaps of meat." He gives me a wide, goofy grin, but I don't have it in me to let out even a small chuckle. His grin drops and he sighs. "You're not going to be able to relax until you talk to him, are you."

I don't have to answer. He can see it on my face.

With another sigh, he gives me a gentle smile and nudges me in the arm. "I'm sure he's had enough time to recover. Get out of here."

I give him a weak smile. "Thanks," I tell him as I rise to my feet.

"Good luck," he says, before returning his attention to the enormous and wonderful smelling boar. Oh Blaze...

Without another word, I slip out from the crowd and make my way into the Fortress.

My heart pounds furiously as I make my way towards the rooms where they were taking care of all the wounded. Multiple thoughts run through my mind. First, that I must be going insane. Second, that I have absolutely no idea what to say. Third...if my heart beats any faster it's going to explode and I'm going to die in the absolute dumbest possible way ever.

As I get to his room, the heat begins to pool from my chest and into my veins, and I feel my face growing hot. I have to take a deep breath before I open the door and look in -

- nobody.

He's not there.

Well great. I just got myself worked up for nothing. Fantastic.

With a sigh, I turn back and make my way along the outer balconies of the Fortress. I'm about to make my way back to the bonfire when I hear footsteps above me. My eyes follow the sound...

...it's him.

My heart starts roaring again, but I try to quell it as he walks by. He doesn't see me. He just keeps making his way forward, to where I can't determine. But I follow him.

I follow him up staircase aftercase until he reaches the very top of the Fortress. Right before I reach the base of the last set of stairs, I stop. My heartbeat has only grown louder and faster, and my stomach is churning like no other, but I take a deep breath and brace myself.

No matter how I feel, I _have_ to see him. Now.

Here goes nothing...

Slowly and hesitantly, I make my way up each stair. I can see Christian leaning against the balcony, watching the sunset with an unsettled expression. He doesn't see me at first, but I can't find the ability to speak anyway, so I simply wait and watch him.

He's been well taken care of. His bandages stretch across his chest and his wound over to his shoulder, and he seems to have regained some ability with his arm. That calms me down a little. At least he's all right.

It's a couple of moments before he notices me. When he does, he pulls away from the balcony and turns toward me.

His eyes are a vivid shade of amber...and the fire in them is readily apparent...

"Aeria..."

My heart nearly stops.

One word. He only said one damn word and my heads already spinning and I feel like I can't breathe. His expression shifts to concern as he watches me, and he slowly makes his way to me. I'm not even trying to hide my emotions anymore. There's no way I could.

"You...you look good..." I stammer quietly. And then stop dead, blood rushing to my cheeks once more as I realize exactly what I just said. "I mean...your wound..." My heart pounds even harder as he stops just in front of me. I avoid his gaze, instead focusing all my attention on the blood stain on his bandages. "You shouldn't have done that," I say quietly.

His expression doesn't change. "I couldn't let him hurt you."

"He wasn't going to. He just wanted you to think he would."

"All the same."

I only swallow, never pulling my eyes away. There's a lot of blood...

"Thank you," I whisper softly. If it had been intended for me he'd have saved my life."Does it hurt?"

"No," he assures me as I slowly reach up towards his wound. As I place my hand over it, he winces. "Well, not terribly," he admits. I move to slowly pull my hand away but he catches it in midair and reclaims it. The fire immediately leaps into my fingertips and travels down my arm like lightning. My eyes fly upwards, desperately trying to read his face.

There's a small hint of surprise, but otherwise he looks...calm...all uncertainty and confusion that had clouded his face for the last few days has seemingly vanished, and he looks a lot more at ease than he did. But even so, as I squeeze his hand, I can see the fire flare up in his gorgeous eyes...he's watching me...he's waiting...

"Christian..." I whisper, dropping my gaze and pulling back. But he doesn't let go of my hand. He only moves forward with me.

"Yes?" he asks, and as I look back towards him, I see something else in his face...desperation...and that all-too familiar emotion that I'd never been able to read...

I can feel my heart tugging against my chest...trying to escape...and I can feel my emotions starting to whirl around and build, but I press my other hand against my chest as if to hold it in, all the while trying to keep myself under control. "Christian...I..." I start, but break off, unable to continue. His expression becomes even more desperate.

"Please..." he begs. "Tell me."

The look in his eyes is too much for me to bear...

I have to pull back again in order to calm myself down, this time pulling my hand from his. The reaction on his face is almost agonizing, but there's no way I can do this with his touch sending me over the edge. I wrap my arm around my body, trying to hold myself together. It's just too much...

"Why did you kiss me?" the words wrench themselves from my body in a whisper.

He doesn't answer right away, but I can see the emotions shifting across his face. It takes a moment before he can find the ability to speak, and he takes a deep breath.

"I thought that would be obvious..."

It's not enough. It's not an answer. The fire flares up in my chest again and I can feel the flash of pain shooting across my face as I press my hand even harder against it. The concern in his eyes grows.

"I..." I let out, struggling to regain my composure, but it only gets harder. "I need to know..." It's barely even a whisper. "If you were just trying to stop me from fighting...or if..." I break off, swallowing hard. "I just can't take anymore...I can't handle you...toying with me...if you are...again..." I'm shaking. My emotions are spinning wildly out of control, and at this point there isn't much more I can do about it. "So I need to know..."

Christian doesn't move. He just stands there, frozen, as a million different emotions flash through his eyes at once.

And then, realization blossoms across his face and his beautiful eyes widen with shock.

"You feel the same..." he whispers in disbelief. And slowly, a weak smile forms on his lips.

All I can do is watch him, waiting, feeling as though my heart is going to rip itself in two...I feel like I'm going to cry...oh Farore please don't let me cry...

As I feel my bottom lip beginning to tremble, he even laughs, softly, but somewhat incredulously. "Oh Aeria..." he says soothingly, taking my hands back in his and pulling them in towards his chest. My left hand grazes his wound, but he doesn't even seem to notice, let alone care. After laying my hands down he releases them, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me even closer, one arm around my waist and the other at the nape of my neck.

"I wasn't just trying to stop you from fighting."

My head snaps up, my eyes rising to his instantly. His smile's grown even wider, and the desperation in his eyes has been replaced with joy...

"I didn't know what it was..." he whispers, his tone alive with excitement. "Not for ages...and when I finally figured it out, I tried to tell you, but every time...every damn time..." He cuts off and lets out another laugh as I watch him, desperately hanging on to his every word. "Aeria...I'm _falling_ for you..."

My heart stops and its feel like it's going to take a miracle to get it started again. I search his beautiful brown eyes and find nothing but absolute sureness.

He's falling for me too...

Before I can even form a single thought I throw myself forward and the next thing I know, I'm kissing him.

The fire explodes throughout my body once more, and my heart stops threatening to wrench itself from my chest. Instead it just starts thumping loudly and contentedly, and as he kisses me back I realize exactly why it no longer feels like mine anymore.

Because it isn't. It's his.

"Wow..." he exclaims breathlessly as we pull away. "You wouldn't believe how badly I wanted that..."

"Christian, I-" I start, already stammering and feeling the start of tears coming on...oh please please _please_ don't let me cry... "I couldn't tell - I didn't know what it was...and then today...before the battle...and then it hit me...and you kissed me..."

He cuts me off, pulling me in once more and kissing me even more deeply. I find myself getting dizzy as all of my blood catches fire and races underneath my skin once more...and yet...I don't think I've ever been happier...oh Farore. "Like that," I get out weakly, and then stumble as my legs nearly give out. He only laughs as he catches me and pulls me back to my feet, his hand rising to the side of my face and his thumb tracing up and down my cheek. "If it's not already obvious...Christian...I'm falling for you too..."

That beautiful smile only grows even wider, and I find myself smiling as well as he pulls me into an embrace and kisses the top of my head.

"I didn't want you to fight because I didn't want you to get hurt...I didn't want to lose you...and I know that you have to, but every time..."

"Hey, I think I handled myself pretty well," I argue, fighting off the tears welling in my eyes...though it's fairly unsuccessful. Oh dammit...

"Aer, you were...incredible," Christian admits with a tone of amazement. "I've never seen you fight like that...all that practice I guess...I mean, Aer, you..." As his eyes return to my face, I watch as they immediately pick up on the one single rebellious tear making a run for it down my cheek. "Aer..." he starts again, completely taken aback. The expression on his face becomes suddenly worried. "Aer are you...are you crying...?"

"It's just been so much in one day," I explain quietly, immediately wiping away the next few tears that have made their escape down my face. Dammit, I'm actually crying. "Everything...and I'm just happy is all..."

Christian just shakes his head the way he always does and chuckles, the smile returning to his face. "You really are crazy," he says.

At that I laugh even through my tears. "Shut up." He just puts on a look of seriousness.

"No, I mean it," he continues. "You're certifiable." At that I give him a gentle whack, laughing as I wipe the remnants of my tears away. "Oh Aer," he sighs, pulling me in once more for another hug. I just bury my face in his chest and take him in, while he kisses the top of my head again. He doesn't let go until I've finally stopped crying and I've taken in all the comfort I need.

"So it looks like quite the party down there," he says as we pull away. The laughter is audible even from up here, as is the music that's started up. With a grin he extends his good arm. "May I escort you, milady?"

I smile, accepting and taking his arm.

"Absolutely."


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

For only the millionth time today, my fingers twist and turn and tinker with the locket around my neck as I sit on my bed, staring out at the pouring rain through the square hole in the wall that serves as my window. My Ocarina lies at my feet, where it's been picked up and put down repeatedly for quite a while now.

For everyone our victory was a relief. And after talking to Christian, he's the most carefree I've ever seen him. But I just can't shake the unsettled thoughts in my head.

Blood.

I clench the locket tightly within my grasp.

He needs blood to break the seal.

Looking back I don't know how I didn't figure it out sooner. I can even remember the obvious clues.

_"Sheik, they only want dead. Aeria, they still want dead, but there are...complications..."_

_"You know, I was thinking I'd just kill you. What the Dark Lord doesn't know won't hurt him - it's only a few drops I need - but I think this will be more fun."_

Up until now, what I learned on my trip back in time hasn't changed much. The knowledge of who I am...a princess...hasn't affected anything. I've been able to keep it a secret without any repercussions. But this...this complicates things...who I am directly affects who is in danger and what the enemy plans to do. They need a sacrifice. An equal sacrifice. But what would amount to the blood of those who locked the Dark Lord away?

Part of their plan has to be me. Somehow. As Jez had said, there are complications around killing me. But there must be more. Because I'm not the princess in their eyes, and they can't expect me alone to meet requirements, even if I'm all it would take. But what else? What more is needlessly on the line because of my secret?

I take a deep breath, my mind tumbling ever more rapidly in tandem with the locket in my hands.

If I come out with it, then whatever else they intend to sacrifice will be needless. Needless and safe. But if I do reveal who I am, then I'll expose to the enemy that there's an even easier way to achieve their goal. I'll risk everything we've worked for and put them one step closer to releasing him, all to save something that might not even mean that much.

The answer seems pretty transparent. I can't risk letting them know who I am. But at the same time, I'm afraid that whatever else is on the line is more than I'm willing to sacrifice.

A pair of strong, comforting arms slip around me, hands coming to catch mine and put a stop to their restless cycle. Christian leans forward to plant a soft kiss on my cheek, before resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You're worried again. What's on your mind?"

I sigh, dropping my locket and rearranging my hands to grasp his arms and pull them even tighter around me. Warmth immediately spreads through my body, but it's not stifling or overpowering. Lately the fire has become less volatile, and the more we touch, the less violent it becomes. It's as though whatever it was that was causing the fire to erupt throughout me has been satisfied. More than satisfied. It's downright content. It might as well be purring.

"Nothing," I lie. Pretty uselessly I might add. There was no way I could have hidden it the way he snuck up on me, and it's more than obvious. It's a direct blow to my ability as a Sheikah that he was able to sneak up on me in the first place. Not long ago I would have sensed his presence faster than Navi could have betrayed me to Impa, and unfortunately, that's only way too fast. I've gotta kick myself out of this.

"Aeria," Christian says. "Normally I'd believe you, except you've got your worried face on. And you're messing with that necklace, which means something's on your mind. And if that weren't enough, it's been raining for 3 hours straight - in the middle of a _desert._"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask dully. He smiles a little, apparently pretty amused.

"I mean, sure, I don't know for a fact that it _never_ rains in the desert," he starts, releasing one of his arms and lowering it to rub my thigh. "But judging from how the Gerudo are acting, I think it's pretty safe to say this isn't normal."

"What are they doing?"

"Well," Christian releases his hand from my thigh, and scruffs it through his hair. "Let's just say that half of the Gerudo are running around with buckets like crazy people trying to catch and save every last possible drop like it will never ever rain again."

I grin a little at the thought, as insensitive as it might be. "What about the other half?"

"Begging the Gods to spare them from the flood," he adds brightly. At that I let out a snort of laughter.

"You're totally making that up."

"A bit," he admits. "But you'd be surprised how little I'm exaggerating. Seriously though, the first part was entirely true." I can see the amusement in his eyes as I turn myself around to face him, my hands making their way around his. "So you wouldn't have anything to do with this?" he asks, watching me with a grin plastered across his face.

"Absolutely not."

In his other hand he raises my Ocarina, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh," I reply easily. "Well when you put it that way...yeah, it might have been entirely my doing." He just rolls his eyes and shakes his head in that way I'm so used to. His wound has apparently been healing nicely - the healers stitched him up well and he's been doing a much better job of not tearing them than I ever did. He's still wrapped up in bandages, but I doubt it'll take too long before he's free to move about unencumbered. "How is it?" I ask, looking pointedly towards the dark spot on the upper right area between his chest and shoulder. Blood...

"It's fine," he answers, brushing my question aside without even the slightest hesitation. "You're not getting away with this so easily. What's up."

_Blood..._

"Just having a bad day," I finally lie in a low voice. "Bad memory day. I didn't get just the good ones back."

His grin fades slowly into concern, and he raises his hand to tip my chin up to look at him. "I know it's hard," he says quietly, nothing but sincerity in his brown eyes. "Anything I can do to help...all you have to do is ask."

I just give him a weak smile and drop my gaze before I can give him any reason to suspect anything. "You're helping me more than enough as it is," I answer in a soft voice. My eyes flicker back towards the bloodied spot on his torso. "Now seriously," I start again. Whenever I'd been hurt he'd gotten to hear everything about it, as the healers had very little authority over him to make him leave, and it was crystal clear that he'd had no intention of doing so. "What did the healers say?"

"Not much to it once the bleeding stopped," he just shrugs. My fingers slowly make their way towards his chest, coming to rest ever so delicately over the wound and feeling the resulting tremor through his body. "Just have to give it time," he reassures me, giving me a gentle nudge. "I'll be fit as a fiddle before you know it."

I wish those words were enough to make me relax, but I can still feel the weight of worry in the back of my mind. "You can't fight like this."

At that his expression grows indignant. "Of course I can-"

"Not well," I retaliate. "Christian...you can barely even hold a sword..."

Even as I speak he rolls his eyes. "Sure I can. And it's getting better. Maybe a week, I'll be kicking your ass again." He gives me a grin, but my expression doesn't change. "C'mon, Aer. I'll be fine. Please tell me it's not me you're worrying over."

"It's not," I admit, sighing deeply. "But Dinzra's still out there. And Dark Link. And whoever the hell Rydin's lackey is-"

"If Dinzra comes back we'll just push her back out again," Christian says confidently. "And we've already faced Dark Link-"

"Never beaten him though," I point out. I have several scars as proof at this point.

"You're getting better. You're a lot farther than you were when you started out."

"But not far enough," I answer, shaking my head.

He sighs. "Aer, the only time we ever managed to push him back, the whole group of Sages had to do it. And you saw Nabooru when he turned up here, even they're terrified of him." He takes my hand and gives it a small squeeze. "No one's expecting you to take him down. Hell, he's the Dark Lord's right-hand man. We've been trying to avoid him as much as possible. Don't worry about him."

"I'm going to have to be able to beat him."

At that Christian's eyes go wide with surprise. "What?"

"He and Rydin's lackey are competing for my blood," I answer in a grim voice. "And they'll keep coming for me till they get it. I have to be prepared."

"Aer..." he starts, and then drops off. "Sure, yeah, they're going to keep coming back. But it's not like you're going to be alone. I'm in this as much as you are."

"I know, but-"

"Which is why you have to promise me that if they take me, you won't follow them," Christian says firmly, staring straight into my eyes.

I'm suddenly very confused.

"What?" I ask.

"It won't work unless they have both of us," he answers easily. "They can't do one and then the other, no. It has to be all at once, and if you were to follow me, they'd have us both where they want us."

"What are you saying?"

"Well it works both ways, I mean if they take you-"

"For what?"

Christian just gives me an odd look. "Their sacrifice. One sacrifice. Two triforce-bearers. It's the only way they can bring the Dark Lord back."

My heart drops into the pit of my stomach and my mouth falls open.

Two triforce-bearers for the two triforce-bearers that locked him away.

An equal sacrifice.

Christian stares at me in utter bewilderment, and then slowly realization tinged with panic crosses his face as he watches my expression shift.

"I know that face..."

"_Our_ blood?" I sputter. "You _knew_?"

"You said your blood, I thought Impa had told you!" he exclaims.

"Did Impa _ever_ tell me anything?" I fall back on the bed, burying my face in my hands and letting out a moan.

"Well then how do you know?" he asks as he gets to his feet.

"I just found out," I roll over onto my stomach and groan into a pillow. "It was in a book, and Jez had mentioned some complications and I knew it took an equal sacrifice and blood and that they needed me for it but I didn't know what the other part was!"

Christian scruffs his hands through his hair in that way he always does when he's overwhelmed. "I don't understand then, why are you so upset?"

"Why am I so upset?"

"You already know that they want to kill you-"

"But I didn't know they wanted to kill _you_ too!"

This time he stops entirely dead in his tracks, staring at me with the most bewildered expression I have ever seen.

I backtrack, closing my eyes and trying to calm down. "I mean, I knew they wanted to kill you, but I didn't know they wanted you as part of the whole, sacrificial, blood..."

"Aer," he continues, still completely stunned. "_What difference does it make?_"

At that I can only sit there wordless, my mouth hanging open.

"You know I'm a marked man. You've known it since the beginning. And I've known you were a marked woman since before I even met you." His eyes are piercing. "Why is it any different how they plan to do it?"

I don't answer. I can't answer.

_Because they don't need him._

_They don't have to hurt him. Just me._

"I mean, Aer," he lets out a humorless laugh, "even if I wasn't part of their damn sacrifice, you know they'd try to kill me either way. I hold a piece of the triforce." He raises his hand in exasperation, as if to emphasize his point. "They're trying to collect the pieces for the Dark Lord when he returns. And if he were to return before they gathered them, he would hunt us down himself."

Something clicks in my head.

If he returned before the pieces were gathered, he'd hunt us down himself...

If he returned, he wouldn't have the infinite resources he has now to keep sending forces after us...we'd have a hope of taking his armies and him down forever, instead of fighting an endless, impossible battle...

And if he returned...if we set him free...they wouldn't have to take Christian...

I don't know why I didn't think of this till now. Well, actually, I can kind of understand. It's a little extreme, even for me. But even still...

Christian's expression becomes even more panicked as I leap to my feet. "I know that face too, and it is definitely not good," he says in a worried voice.

"I have to see Nabooru," I let out in a quick stream as I bolt out the door and down the hall, Christian right behind me in a heartbeat.

* * *

"You're funny," Nabooru laughs, much to my irritation. I just take a deep breath and stay firm.

"I'm not kidding," I reiterate for at least the tenth time. This hasn't been going as well as I'd hoped. "With him locked away, we have absolutely no chance of winning this!"

"And if we were to set him free now we'd have even less of a chance," Nabooru answers coolly. "That's all there is to it."

"Why?"

The Gerudo leader turns her hawk-eyes up to me and arches an eyebrow. I hold steady.

"If we fight him now we can take away his armies," I argue firmly. "His resources. While he's locked away he has an infinite amount of resources, endless armies at his disposal but if we freed him-"

"If we freed him we'd be dead within a fortnight."

"But Rauru said-"

At that Nabooru's gaze becomes even more piercing. "I am well aware of what Rauru knows on the matter, as are all of the other Sages. What you do not seem to understand is that the last time the Dark Lord was in the Sacred Realm, he came back into Hyrule in less than a day with enough armies to overpower Hyrule for over 7 years."

"But-"

"And if he managed to do create that many armies in a day, how many do you think he could have created over all this time? Do you honestly think we have even the slightest chance of taking that on now with what fractured and small armies we have?"

"It's our only chance!" I shoot back desperately. "The longer we keep him locked away, the more forces he builds and the harder it will be to take him down when he finally does escape! Why not break him out on our own terms? Gather our armies, find and recover the other Sages! Be ready and waiting in Castletown for when he comes out and take him out, once and for all!"

"It's not that simple," Nabooru growls. "When he does come out, he won't be alone. The forces that come out with him will be overpowering. In the state we're in now, we wouldn't have a chance. Not until we united everyone and got the situation in Hyrule itself under control first."

"Then you agree that he has to be let out someday," I hiss.

"Yes," she shoots back, eyes narrowed and shooting daggers. "_Someday_. Someday probably many years from now."

"We don't _have_ years!" I suddenly explode. "Impa and Ruto are _gone_! The Dark Lord's plan has already started to work in dividing the races and causing them to crumble from the inside out! Do you really want to wait longer to see what else he has in store for us? We can't do this without armies, we can't do this without Sages, and we're only losing more of both, so why don't we get our act together, get as much of our forces together as we can, get Impa and Ruto back, and fight while we're strong and we still can!"

Nabooru looks like she's about ready to kill me, and I'm pretty sure she's getting dangerously close to her snapping point, but luckily Christian steps in at that exact moment to save my skin.

"You two have agreed on one thing, and that's that we have to get a couple of things under control here before we can launch a full-scale attack," he says firmly. "So how about we forget about when exactly the Dark Lord is getting out and focus on getting everything together as soon as possible?"

Nabooru rolls her eyes. "You shouldn't have told her about the sacrifice. There was a _reason_ she wasn't supposed to know."

That one makes my blood boil even hotter. I thought we were through leaving me in the dark. "He didn't tell me!" I hiss.

"Hey!" Christian shouts in a surprisingly commanding voice, catching us both off-guard. "None of this is the point! The point is that we need to start from somewhere. So we've already visited the races and gained their alliances - let's just focus on getting the Sages back now."

I know that tone of voice all too well. It's the one he always uses on me, the one that means that he means business. The prince voice.

But I have _never_ heard him use it on a Sage.

As taken aback as I am, words cannot express the shock on Nabooru's face.

She has to take a moment to compose herself. "He makes a good point," she finally acknowledges in a low voice. "Without the other two Sages we're already on unstable ground."

"So how do we find them?" I ask, unable to tear my gaze from Christian's unflinching, determined expression in my amazement.

I know I tend to disregard the Sages' authority on a regular basis, defy them, ignore them, scream at them...but I have never been able to make them listen to me or to take control of the situation like _that_...

"Finding them isn't the hard part," Nabooru says, grimacing a little as she moves back to her chair and takes a seat. "It will be breaking them free that will be difficult."

"Why is that?" Christian asks.

"Because the witches no doubt brought them to the Spirit Temple," Nabooru answers, a dark expression coming to her face as her eyes slip out of focus as though remembering a dream. "Goddess only knows what they've been doing in there. I'd...rather not dwell on it..." Her gaze suddenly snaps back into focus and she shakes herself out of it. "To get them out, you'll either have to kill the witches or avoid them entirely."

"Avoiding them would be best," Christian says, not moving an inch from his spot. "Openly confronting those two would be a death wish."

"A group of Sheikah could get in easily," I chime in, though Nabooru looks skeptical.

"Getting anyone across Hyrule Field would be a miracle," she says darkly. "Now it's not just the monsters out there. Dinzra's wandering around somewhere with a whole army. And besides that, you need Gerudo to actually get to the temple."

"So basically we're limited to what we have now," Christian thinks aloud. "I think we can still pull it off."

"I'll get a group together," Nabooru agrees. "We'll send them off as soon as possible."

"Wait," I stop in my tracks, frowning. "What about us?"

"You'll stay here."

My blood instantly catches fire in my veins, but Christian cuts me off before I can start yelling. "Aer, go back to your room," he whispers in my ear. I'm about to get even more worked up when he adds, "I can take care of this. Trust me."

I raise an eyebrow, giving him a suspicious look, but there's nothing but sincerity in his eyes. I take a deep breath and release, trying to let go of my anger even though it feels almost impossible. Finally, I whisper back, "Okay."

A smile crosses his face, and he winks before I turn away. I can feel Nabooru's gaze practically glued to my back as I walk away, and though I can't shake some of the anger and nervousness that he won't be able to make her change her mind, I just keep walking.

I wonder just how well that commanding prince voice works...

* * *

_A Short Break_

"What did you _do_?"

Nabooru's face was half bewildered and half amazed as the door closed. Christian already knew why.

"Nothing," he replied earnestly. The look he received made it clear that his answer wasn't enough.

"You know as well as I do that there is no stopping that girl once she's made up her mind, she doesn't just drop it and let it go like that-"

"Which is why I'm asking you to let her go," he cut in firmly.

At that Nabooru frowned even more deeply.

"You're willing to let her go?"

He took a deep breath, but held his ground. "Yes." Christian wasn't sure he'd ever seen the Sage of Spirit more taken aback. "She's been working every day to get better...she's completed _your_ training grounds...and she's come so far since Castletown. You saw her out there the other day, she was taking on at least three Gerudo at a time! How many of your Reds could do that?"

"Very few," Nabooru admitted - but her expression didn't falter. "She definitely proved her ability on the battlefield. But it's not entirely her ability that I'm concerned about."

"Then what is it?" he demanded.

For a while she just watched him, her eyes so sharply examining him that he was reminded of the Sheikah Caverns. "You realize that I can't let you go out there." At that his body instantly tensed up, and he could feel her gaze growing even harder on him. "Not in the condition you're in."

_"Christian...you can barely even hold a sword..."_

"I don't understand," he got out in a strangled voice.

Nabooru took a deep breath. "Either I send out a group of my choosing and you both stay here, or I let her go with them...without you."

"But I'm healing-"

"But you won't be fully healed before I send the group out," Nabooru cut him off. He swallowed hard. "She's becoming a damn good fighter, yes. A lot better than many I've seen. But she's rash and impulsive and very good at getting herself into trouble, which for some reason doesn't happen as much when you're with her."

He would have grinned in any other circumstance. Teamwork.

"So my question is...do you want her to leave?"

_Hell no_, was the immediate answer in his head. He didn't even want her to fight in the battle, though clearly he'd had no control over that because she'd ignored him and gone off and done it anyway. As she had in the Sheikah Caverns. And in the Castle...and when she'd run in after Rydin...

"You know she'll still try and find a way to go, regardless of what either of us say-"

"Believe me, I'm aware," Nabooru gave the tiniest of grins, though why Christian couldn't imagine. "That wasn't the question. You don't want her to go."

He took a deep breath, but didn't answer.

"But you're asking me to let her."

Again, Christian held silent, and Nabooru's gaze on him intensified, observing his every move. What exactly was going on in her mind, he couldn't hope to guess, but he figured it was probably easiest just to not even think about it.

After a few moments, she finally spoke again. "Very well," she said in a calm voice. "I'll start gathering a group. I want you working your arm, getting it back up to strength while it heals. I have no doubt in my mind that she'll still be practicing every day - which I appreciate, she's been working out my Reds, and they're both benefiting from it - but I want her practicing in the archery area and giving it a go against some of the Elites as well." At his skeptical expression, she added, "She's been doing too well against the Reds. She needs to see what else there is to learn and get a taste of defeat if she wants to get farther. She's got a lot of Sheikah and sword training already; I want her learning some Gerudo skills as well." She walked over to a chest in the corner of the room, opening it and pulling out a reflective shield and a bow before throwing them both at him at once, causing him to nearly drop them both. "Most importantly, I want you both working on your link. It's one of the strongest connections you two have, and while you're apart I want you to be able to communicate with each other. I want you to talk and if something goes wrong, I want you to know."

"You ask for so little," Christian said with a small grin, as he rearranged the shield and bow for a better hold of the two. Nabooru's eyebow instantly shot up, but she ignored him.

"And I know that if I let her go, you'll want to be there with her," she continued as though he hadn't said anything. "So have her leave her Ocarina. I'll send them out within a few days, and when you've recovered, you and another group of Gerudo will join them. If something does go wrong before then, we'll have a way to send back-up. In the meantime, I'll send a message to the other races to ready their armies and begin sending troops to Lake Hylia."

Christian frowned. "I thought you said we wanted to delay releasing him as long as possible."

"I do," the Sage agreed. "But as you said, we have to start somewhere. Regardless of when we release him, the sooner we can gather our troops, the better. And like I said," she added with a hopeless smile, "Aeria is reckless, impulsive, and rash - I find it's easiest to plan as though she's already doing what I've told her not to. Keeps me a step ahead of her."

At that, Christian couldn't help but grin back. That wasn't such a bad idea.

"Now I suggest you go find her," Nabooru said, nodding towards the door. "We don't want her taking off to the Spirit Temple by herself."

* * *

I don't know if I've ever been this exhausted in my life.

He did it. I have now idea how, but whatever he did, somehow...Christian convinced Nabooru to let us go.

That being said, when he'd found me and told me, I'd already packed up most of my stuff and was just about ready to pick up my Ocarina and play every song down the list until I wound up at the Spirit Temple. He'd come running in just before I'd started playing and pretty much snatched my Ocarina from my hand before I could even get a note in. I swear, it was like he had seen it coming. Then after he'd explained everything, he'd tried to give me a shield and a bow, though I turned them down. Turns out I already had them, buried within my father's enormous bag of weaponry. I think I might have thrown him for a loop when I'd accidentally pulled out an enormous ball and chain while I was looking for the shield to show him, but as absolutely dumbstruck as he'd looked when I had, I guess he decided he'd rather not ask. So he held onto the stuff Nabooru had given them. I'm sure it's all for the best; after all, if I'm supposed to be practicing with them before we get there, he probably should be too.

Of course, since then, I've done nothing _but_ practice. The first day I spent dueling the Purples and Reds in whatever combination they chose to face me in, in the morning without the Mirror Shield, and in the afternoon with it. It was actually pretty helpful, and I started working on and getting good at both defending myself and using it to deflect light into their eyes while we fought. Yesterday morning, I continued to take on the Reds, again with the Mirror Shield. I didn't lose a single match. But after that, I went straight to the archery area, hopped on Fwhynni, and was shooting arrows at the targets until almost sunset. I've always been an excellent shot (I played the archery game all the time in Kakariko until they finally decided to kick me out), but I'd never done it on horseback. So whereas Fwhynni was thrilled - she hasn't had much in the way of opportunities to run since we got here - I missed all of the targets in my first go, and only started getting an average of 1 out of 10 bullseyes a round towards the end. With an average of 6 total targets hit a round out of 10. I'd never been more frustrated in my life. Until later that evening. To finish up for the night, I had to duel a couple of the elites - all to wind up on my ass in pain every time. After all my success against the Reds, I'd thought I might have a fighting chance against one of them, but no. I was humiliated within a mere minute every time.

Which leads me to now. I'm supposed to be heading down to the front of the fortress this morning to face the Elite again. And every inch of my body is already screaming in protest. I don't know how they could deal me any more physical pain.

"I feel like humiliation isn't a great teaching method," Blaze muses as we walk down the stairs. He, Hayden, Jez, and most of the stable-boys (Christian's been stealing one every day to practice on his own and get his arm back into full healthy working condition - lately it's been John, as he's already worked his way past Pike) have been finding entertainment in watching my duels. Blaze and Hayden have been rooting me on, if for no other reason, because "we Sheikah need to show them who's boss." Pike says he just finds something totally entrancing in watching two women duke it out. I figured I didn't really want to ask more about it. Meanwhile, Tom is actually on my side because he wants to see me do well. I hope. After hearing the other reasons, I didn't really want to ask and find out otherwise. "How can you keep your head up and try and give it all you've got when you're constantly being demoralized?"

"Well maybe that's the whole point of the exercise," Hayden points out. "To demoralize you. Otherwise the Gerudo wouldn't be so unafraid of failure on the battlefield. Or unafraid of running headfirst into battles for no reason."

"That's not true," I argue. As in pain and frustrated as I am, something good has to come of this. "If I'm going to get better, I have to keep moving up. I've already beaten all of the Purples, most of the Reds...if I'm going to learn it has to get progressively more challenging."

"Still," Blaze nudges me in the arm, hurting a lot more than it should. "Is it really better to get into the Elites now and get your ass handed to you than to keep going against the Reds until you're more on par with them?"

"Nabooru seems to think so," I mutter, as we exit the tunnel to the outside and walk into the sun. The Sage of Spirit is standing a little ways ahead with her arms crossed and a ring of white-garbed Gerudo around her. I groan inwardly at the sight. "I just hope something starts happening soon, cause I'm tired of being beaten around by the Elites."

As I walk into the ring of Gerudo and go to pull my shield from my back, Nabooru wrenches it from my hands and throws it outside the circle. "No shield today," she informs me, before tossing me two practice swords.

Like I hadn't figured that out when she'd taken it away. It just means this is going to be even harder.

Forget any sacrifice. I'm going to be killed by a group of Gerudo.

"You gave me an extra-" I start, moving to throw one of the swords back, but she grabs it and pushes it back against me, cutting me off.

"I want you using them both today," she explains. "No shield, two swords."

That would be helpful if I had ever practiced with a sword in my non-dominant hand. I skeptically look at the sword held against my chest, but take it up in my other hand. Surpisingly, it actually doesn't feel as awkward as I had expected it to.

Even as I'm weighing them both in my hands, one of the Gerudo in the circle suddenly leaps forward with a shout, catching me entirely off-guard. I throw my swords up in front of my face in an 'x' as fast as I can, but the force of her blow is so great that I'm still knocked backwards. On my ass. Again.

"Holy Farore, I haven't even tried to use these things yet," I grumble as I pull myself out of the dirt, finding myself even more peeved at the wide smirk across the face of the Gerudo standing above me. "Din and bloody Nayru..."

Just as soon as I make it to my feet, the Gerudo smirking at me steps back, lowering her swords. I narrow my eyes, watching her in confusion - when all of a sudden, something rails against my back and sends me flying face-first into the sand.

I pull my head out of the ground and wipe my face before looking behind me. Another white-garbed Gerudo is standing above me, a cocky little grin plastered to her face also. I can hear Blaze snickering a little, so I look at him and shoot him my fiercest glare. He quiets down abruptly after that.

"Haha, very funny-" I start as I try to pull myself up, but I'm hit this time from the side before I even make it to my feet, and I go flying and skidding towards the other end of the circle, ending up right at Nabooru's feet. If I was peeved before, now I'm downright furious.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" I demand, glaring up at her from on my back. She just arches any eyebrow and looks at me expectantly.

Son of a _bitch_!

This time I throw myself to my feet, spinning and slashing my swords around me, letting out a cry of frustration as I do so. My left blade collides with an attack from behind on the left, and my head immediately snaps around towards my attacker. I only just manage to catch the smirk across her face before she hurls herself into the center of the ring, flying towards me.

I follow my first instincts. My swords fly up in front of me and as she hits me I let myself absorb the impact, gracefully falling onto my back and kicking my legs up against her stomach as she falls over me, sending her flying over and behind me. I realize that if I don't get up immediately I won't get up at all, and so I let myself continue the backwards roll until I'm back on my feet.

It's a very Sheikah-like maneuver, but I have to start somewhere. If I can avoid hits long enough, maybe I can use the time to learn how to fight back and move forward from there.

The next Gerudo's charging at me less than half a second later, her scimitars held out to her sides.

A familiar voice suddenly echoes in my ears.

_"Go for the move that your opponent won't expect!"_

It's almost a knee-jerk reaction. My right scimitar flies up to catch the fall of both of the Elite's scimitars, and I duck down, my left scimitar sweeping her legs from out from under her. She hits the ground hard, and I practically leap on top of her, my left blade poised at her throat.

My breath comes in gasps of amazement. I don't remember practicing that. A smile crosses my face, and I turn to look at Nabooru. Both her eyebrows are raised now, clearly in surprise.

Excitement floods my body. But only briefly. Next think I know something's hit me hard from the side and sent me flying. We both roll over each other, before we slow and the Elite on top of me grabs the front of my tunic and slams my head and back against the ground, her blade instantly at my heart.

Whatever just happened barely registers in my brain. Not that I can really focus, as now I'm suffering from excruciating pain in my head and all of the wind has been knocked out of my lungs.

Yet that's not even what frustrates me the most.

I had had her pinned down! I was this close to _one _small victory, and just like that it was snatched away!

Nabooru gives a curt wave of her hand, and the Elite on top of me leaps back to the ring. She watches me with her arms crossed. "Your sword arm is stronger than your left one, but that's definitely a two-handed technique. I didn't think you'd been practicing that."

"I haven't," I wheeze from the ground.

I can get up. But I won't, because now whenever I do I expect I'm going to get rushed from some direction. I'm not going to get up until I absolutely have to.

That was my father's voice.

_"It's in your blood. It's there, even if you don't remember it. It seems I'll have to refresh your memory."_

I can remember our training sessions, though they tend to run together in my mind, and the specifics are naturally fuzzy. It's been twelve years since then at least, and it's not as though I've had these memories a long time. Whereas remembering things after the attack is as easy as breathing, I'm still familiarizing myself with my old life.

Perhaps he was right. Maybe I only need to refresh my memory, and my body remembered everything I didn't.

Maybe this will help aid the process.

Apparently he taught me a lot more than just basic swordsmanship...

_"From the girl I've been training since she's been old enough to walk..."_

"Well then, keep using both swords a bit longer. Again."

I take in a couple deep lungfuls of air and wipe the sweat from my forehead, bracing myself for the next wave of attacks, before I leap back onto my feet, both swords swinging and blocking the instantaneous attacks from either side of me.

I sure hope he taught me a lot more than this in that time...

"You're getting better," Nabooru says after at least 20 more endless rounds of brutality. When it looked I was starting to hold my own with two blades, she took one away and made me use my non-dominant hand, starting the entire process all over again. And when I was finally succeeding in not getting my ass kicked the entire time with that, she took it away and had me start without swords so that I had to steal one or two (though I barely succeeded in getting one) from one of the Gerudo charging at me.

I can only gasp for breath and pant in the sand, my eyes glued on the sky above me. And I thought it wasn't possible to be in more pain than I was in this morning. Luckily, I was right in that I had been at least slightly familiar with many of the ways I'd been set up. With every new encounter, I could hear my father's voice directing me...helping to put me at ease...I can never hear his voice in any other way again...

I'd _better_ be getting better...

"One more," she says, and I immediately groan.

"Seriously?"

At that she chuckles a little. "You complain as much as the last Hero."

My heart skips a beat, the way it always does when either he or my mother are mentioned. "You helped train Link?"

"A bit. I helped him improve like I'm doing for you. It's not like he just sprung from the womb knowing how to fight," she answers with a crooked grin. Maybe that's why all these drills seem familiar... "If it helps, you're learning faster than he did."

I'd laugh if I had the energy. I have a bit of an advantage.

"Now come on. Last go."

Slowly, I prop myself up on my elbows, not fully getting up as I've now come to associate getting up with being attacked. Yet as I do so, the ring disbands, and the Elite form a group behind Nabooru, lowering their scimitars.

Cautiously, I pull myself up onto my feet, keeping on my toes and holding my hands at the ready in case anyone comes at me. But no one does. Nabooru just watches me, giving me a few moments to collect myself.

I actually got up without being tackled. I don't think I've ever appreciated being able to get up without interference this much before.

I don't think I'll ever take it for granted again.

Nabooru pulls out two practice scimitars, and I wince. I've never fought Nabooru before. And I'd much rather not. I have this terrible feeling that this has something to do with all the times I've back-talked her...

After putting both scimitars in one hand, she pulls another sword from behind her and tosses it at me. I blink in surprise, barely catching it.

From two-hand to bad-hand to no weapons _back_ to getting a sword?

"I don't understand..."

Her grin widens. "You duel me. Take your weapon."

I'm still utterly confused, but I take up the sword in my left-hand expectantly, trying to remember what I'd learned from the bad-hand drill.

"No," she laughs, as do the Gerudo behind her. I'm too exhausted to get angry about it anymore. "Use your dominant hand. No conditions this time. Fight me like you'd fight anyone else on the battlefield."

As taken aback as I am by this abnormal privilege, there's no way in hell I'm going to argue. I switch my sword over to my right hand as quickly as possible, before she can have a chance to change her mind, and raise it up, taking a defensive stance.

Nabooru leaps forward.

I don't even take the time to breathe.

I immediately spin off to my left, swinging my sword in a full arc around me as I do so, countering by whirling around her attack and continuing the spin of my blade towards her back. She throws her scimitars behind her back in an 'x', defending herself without even turning around. Not that she lets herself stay in that position, as before I even have time to blink she's facing me again, her blades swinging down not a full second later. I throw my sword up to block one, side-stepping to the left to avoid the other. She just smirks, and slashes horizontally at my torso. I leap back as quickly as possible, but she only barely misses my chest. I can feel the tip of her scimitars grazing my tunic.

_Find your opponent's weakness and take advantage of it._

There's absolutely no way I can take her from the front. She's too quick, and the fact that I'm trying to dodge and attack against her two blades with my one only exacerbates my disadvantage. If I want to hit her, I'll have to go for her back.

The only problem with that solution is that she absolutely refuses to turn around. I continue to try and spin off to her sides, uppercutting with my blade, but she somehow manages to turn before I have a chance to actually hit her. I alternate blocking her left and right scimitars and switching sides, but my parry always clues her in to which side I'm coming in from. I have to find a way to avoid her blows without parrying...maybe then I can throw her off my next move...

A sudden memory pops up in my mind...

_"Go for the backs!" he commands over the chaos. Meanwhile, the other Iron Knuckle has made its way closer to where I stand and has reared back for another blow._

_I gulp audibly and throw myself forward onto the ground just in time to avoid getting killed. I hear more screaming from others who are not so lucky._

_If I thought the Stalfos were bad..._

_As it finishes its attack, it overswings and ends up catching its blade in a column. As it tries to break free, I roll forward and under it as quickly as I can, managing to land a small but effective blow on its unshielded back. The Iron Knuckle lets out a groan, before finally freeing its blade. I get out of the way as fast as possible, realizing as I do so that it has lost some of its armor._

_Link seems to be managing the same, and as he makes a final blow, his Iron Knuckle loses the remains of its armor. The guards throw several spears at the now vulnerable enemy until it collapses on the ground._

As Nabooru's scimitars come crashing down towards me, I make up my mind and trust my gut. I drop down into a roll, avoiding her blow and leaping up in the air behind her, slashing all around me as I do so.

The Sage of Spirit stumbles forward, only barely avoiding my attack. I watch as her head whips around, her eyes narrowed and all traces of her grin gone.

I only close my eyes for a fraction of a second, taking a little bit of recovery time for myself before she can come at me full force, when the world goes black.

_Nabooru and the desert are gone, leaving nothing in their place except for suffocating darkness. A chill courses through my body, as I whirl around, squinting for any signs of anyone._

_That's when I see it. I can only barely make out the outline of a shadowy figure coming towards me, but it's there._

_I'm not alone._

_"Never lose sight of your enemy," the stranger says. It's my father's voice. My heart begins to beat faster, almost excitedly at the sound..._

_But even as the silhouette comes closer though, the world starts to grow cold...I can feel the air being snatched from my lungs..._

_Something's not right..._

_The shadow's hand suddenly falls upon my shoulder, and his eyes snap open. _

_Vivid, blood-red eyes._

_My heart stops dead._

_All I can hear is the sound of steel as Dark Link's blade pierces my body. Pain unlike anything I've ever felt rips through my body, and I scream._

_Dark Link laughs. My eyes widen as I hear my father's laugh at first, slowly warping and convoluting into the sick, twisted sound of Dark Link's own voice._

_"Your time has run out."_

"Get Christian, let him know what happened. Tell him to meet us in his quarters. Should've had them working together a while ago..."

I come to gasping for breath, momentarily blinded by the sun. I'm on the ground, Nabooru and Blaze kneeling at my side. If I squint, I can see the Elite watching me with puzzled faces...

"Up you get," Blaze says - and suddenly I'm being pulled to my feet, one of my arms draped over his shoulders, the other around Nabooru's. "You all right?"

"Yeah," I answer shakily, realizing as I try to stand just how worn out my muscles are. My legs strain with effort just trying to stand. I didn't realize how worn out my body was while I was fighting...it must have all just caught up with me. "I'm fine. Must've been the heat and everything."

"I'm not surprised, it looked pretty brutal," Blaze notes as they walk me into the Fortress. I notice Nabooru's gaze is uncomfortably glued to my expression, so I give her a weak smile in an attempt to avoid her suspicion.

This is something I have to keep to myself. I'm just proving myself as a strong swordsman. I don't need Nabooru or Christian worrying or seeing me weak. And I definitely don't need any more suspicion in the princess department.

"We'll see," is all Nabooru says, as we make our way up to Christian's room. While we walk I try to support myself fully on my feet, and while on flat ground I actually begin to regain stability. As soon as we hit the stairs though I start stumbling. Nabooru and Blaze heave me all the way up the staircase, and as soon as we get back on normal floor I start walking as best I can again to make up for it until we reach Christian's room.

Nabooru raps loudly on the door, and as we just stand there I become more confident in my ability to support myself. "I'm fine," I tell the two of them, pulling from their grasp and focusing all my energy on keeping myself upright. Blaze looks both skeptical and amused, but hey, I'm doing it.

Christian opens the door, finishing pulling on a shirt as he does so. For the briefest of seconds I catch a glimpse of his torso underneath before the fabric falls to his waist. As my eyes rise back to his face I realize he's watching me, and I give him an innocent smile. If I look like I'm fine and happy he won't have anything to worry about. "She doesn't look too bad," he says finally.

I can't see Nabooru's expression, but Blaze is watching me with that same look as before. "They kind of ran her rampant. She's just a big faker."

I smile even more beatifically, but half a second later, Blaze pokes me in the back just hard enough to send me over my center of balance. I fall forward against Christian's chest, clutching at the front of his shirt to right myself. Fortunately he manages to catch me with his good arm, with which he pulls my arm over his shoulder and holds me tightly around my waist.

There went any chance I had of hiding my weakness from him. I drop the smiling act, giving Blaze a sour look. He just shrugs.

"I figured she needed a break," Nabooru says calmly. A little too calmly. "And I thought it might be a good time to work on your link."

"Absolutely," Christian agrees with a curt nod. As Nabooru and Blaze start back off down the hall, her gaze shifts back towards me, her expression doubtful.

"We can wait till tomorrow to resume training," she adds, never taking her eyes off me. "I want you two really focusing on this."

With that final word, she turns around and heads off. Christian pulls me inside the room and closes the door.

"Pike said you blacked out," he says as he leads me over to his bed, letting me slide from his grasp onto the blankets atop it. I bury my face into the covers and let out a loud moan, at which he chuckles, if only a little. I never thought a bed could feel this good. "Want to tell me what happened?"

With a deep sigh I roll over onto my back. He's sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a soft smile as he watches me, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Nothing," I lie, keeping my eyes locked on his. "Just the heat I guess, you wouldn't believe how brutal it was."

"Oh I believe it," he argues, his grin broadening slightly as he brushes some of the sand from my pants. His eyes still look the same though, and I find myself growing concerned. He notices, and his grin fades. "Pike also said you screamed."

Oh. Shit.

I fall silent, avoiding his gaze, though I can still feel it burning against my skin as he observes my reaction.

"Aer...tell me...was it the nightmare, or a memory, or-"

"No," I cut him off, swallowing hard. "I mean...it was like the nightmare, but different...it was new..."

"What happened?"

His brown eyes search mine, and for the second time I find myself tearing my gaze away. "I...can't tell you..." He frowns suddenly, clearly confused, but doesn't speak. "Christian..." I start, taking another deep breath. "Please...I know I usually tell you everything, so this must seem strange, but I just...can't..."

He sighs deeply, taking it all in for a couple moments before he speaks. "Okay," he finally answers, accepting it. "But Aer...this is a big deal..."

I frown, my hands finding themselves clutching the bottom of his shirt. "I don't understand..."

Slowly, he pulls himself more onto the bed, his hand clasping around mine. "Do you remember, in Death Mountain...you collapsed out of nowhere, and you told me that you had seen your nightmare..."

I nod. "And then you collapsed right as Dark Link came..."

"Yes," he answers in low voice, his fingers brushing up my arm and coming to cup the side of my face. I lean into his hand as his thumb strokes my cheek. "Hasn't it crossed your mind that this isn't normal?"

"A lot of things we go through aren't exactly normal..."

"But it's considerably more abnormal," he says firmly. "Your dreams are getting worse, aren't they."

They are. I've been having that nightmare at least once a night lately. And not just that one. Many others. Every single one of them ends the same way.

In death.

"Yes," I answer grimly, reclaiming his hand in mine. "Yours are too."

His expression is all the answer I need. "Something's wrong," he says quietly. "I don't know what it is, but there has to be a reason..."

I raise my hands to either side of his face, turning his head to look me in the eye. "Nabooru wanted us to practice our link," I tell him, giving him a small reassuring smile. "Maybe we'll find it doing that."

Christian takes a deep breath before taking my hands in his. "All right. Who first."

"Me," I answer automatically. In case that blackout is too fresh to hide. He accepts that, closing his eyes and taking my hand.

The familiar burning sensation in my hand rises up again as the triangle symbols on his hand and mine begin glowing again. I close my eyes, focusing everything on trying to clear my mind of all thought and reach out to his...

_"Christian?"_

_When I open my eyes, the real world has vanished. Everything is blindingly white for a couple moments, then begins to slowly fade and transition into someplace else. As I watch, the world around me transforms until I find myself standing in the center of the Castle courtyard._

_I know this place. I was just here._

_The flowers are all in bloom and the softest of breezes flows through the air, caressing the grass beneath it. Springtime. From here I can see all the gardens, alive with color...and best of all there are no statues. No graves._

_The Castle before the attack._

_Christian stands before me, arm fully healed, his eyes firmly set on me as I take everything in._

_This was where we used to play...and over there is where my father and I used to spar..._

_I have so many memories of this place...most of which are all so new to me..._

_"I've always felt most comfortable here," Christian says as he walks towards me. I shake myself out of it. "I spent a lot of my childhood running around this place...got into quite a bit of trouble..." A smile lights up his face, and he laughs softly. "Not always my fault, but mom would get so mad...and my dad, he'd just laugh and talk my mom out of it..."_

_I've met his mother, but somehow his father and I never crossed paths even with my week at the Castle...I wonder how I never though of it until now... "I never met your dad."_

_Christian's smile slowly becomes bittersweet. "He doesn't have much time to meet people these days. The attack and the monsters in the field..." he breaks off. "Things...changed after the first attack on Castletown..."_

_I watch as his expression grows dark, and decide not to press the matter. Instead I slide my arms under his, wrapping them around him, and rest my head against his chest, closing my eyes and breathing in his scent. "It's beautiful."_

_He doesn't say a word, but his arms tighten around me and he kisses the top of my forehead._

_The world begins to blur for a moment, though within seconds its resettled back into the courtyard. But I feel Christian suddenly tense up._

_"What is it?" I ask. He just shakes his head._

_"Nothing," he reassures me. I try to turn my head to look, but the world has already begun to fade..._

When I open my eyes, I'm back on Christian's bed, where he sits beside me, watching me with that same grim expression. I give him a light kiss on the cheek and smile.

That seems to cheer him up a bit. The corners of his lips begin to curve upward. "My turn," he says firmly.

"Well if you insist," I tease, settling down in his bed, while trying to mentally calm myself. I have to keep a check on my thoughts.

"Just relax..." he whispers in my ear.

_The world starts out as nothing but that bright white light again, before beginning to settle. I imagine Hyrule Field...we're standing only a little ways from the gates into Castletown...there are no monsters to be seen..._

_"All right," Christian muses aloud. "Success both ways...let's try-"_

_He's cut off by a scream, and a chill runs through the air. Both our heads whip around towards Castletown._

_Hyrule Castle is burning._

_Cruel laughter sounds from behind us, and my heart drops in my stomach. I know that voice._

_My sword's out and at the ready in an instant. From beside me, it's clear that Christian had the same reaction._

_"Give it up boy," Dark Link grins, his ebony blade raised and ready to strike. "Hand her over, and we'll spare you from pain. We'll make it nice and quick for you."_

_"Don't listen to him," Christian whispers in my ear. "It's just a dream...just a dream, nothing more." _

_Dark Link takes even greater delight at that. "Just a dream, is it?" he asks as his lip curls into an even more crooked grin. I take a step forward, my sword held firmly in my grasp._

_"Leave him alone," I snarl._

_Dark Link only just keeps smiling. "That can be arranged."_

_All I see is a flash of steel. He moves too quickly for either of us to react._

_His sword buries itself deep in Christian's chest._

_I scream as his eyes widen in disbelief, blood streaming freely down the front of his shirt. With a heave, Dark Link wrenches his blade from Christian's body, and I race to his side, dropping to my knees as he falls back onto the ground._

_"No," I whisper as I grab his hand...it's so cold...his eyes stare straight up ahead, slipping in and out of focus as he gasps for air. He coughs up blood and my other hand finds its way to the side of his face. His expression is agonizing... "No," I say more firmly this time. "It's just a dream..." His pained eyes turn to mine, and I feel my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach as his hand shakily rises to mine, pressing it against his cheek. "It's just a dream..." I repeat, my voice quavering as his breath hitches, and he closes his eyes, squeezing my hands in pain. "It's not real...none of this is real..."_

_Slowly his grip loosens, both of his hands going limp in mine as all of the air in his lungs is released in one final breath. _

_My heart stops dead._

_"No..." I whisper breathlessly, only tightening my grasp. "No..it's just a dream...Christian...wake up..." He doesn't move. "Christian!"_

_The world suddenly grows dark. Christian disappears, leaving me all alone on my knees, desperately shouting his name. My heart grows cold and I throw myself to my feet, terror rushing through my body._

_There's nothing but blackness. All I can see are his eyes. Those horrible red eyes..._

_His sword flies forward, and I can't avoid it. It slides through my stomach easily._

_Goddess it hurts!_

_"Fool girl," he says, laughing at me as I clutch the blade in my gut._

_"Your time has run out."_

I snap back into reality violently, sitting upright and gasping for air, my heart pounding at a million miles a minute. Within moments I become aware of the fact that I'm thrashing against a pair of strong hands on my arms. "Aeria!" comes a voice. Christian's voice. "Aeria, it's me! It's me!"

Only at that point do I stop fighting back and open my eyes. Christian's watching me worriedly, his hands tight on my shoulders. My breath comes in rapid uneven gasps, and I'm shaking.

"You said it was just a dream!" I scream angrily, overwhelmed almost to the point of tears. "If it was just a dream, why did you leave me?"

Christian can only stare at me in disbelief and confusion, his eyes wide.

Less than a heartbeat later I'm in his arms, clutching the front of his shirt so tightly that my knuckles are turning white. His arms pull me in as close to him as possible as I press my forehead into his chest, trying my hardest just to slow my breathing. "It's all right," he whispers in my ear, rocking me back and forth. "It's all right..."

He was dead...I saw him die...

I watched him breathe his last breath, held his icy hands and felt the life leaving him...and it all felt so _real_...

"Why did you leave me?" I repeat desperately as I pant into his shirt, clinging as if it were the difference between life and death.

"I didn't leave you," he answers confusedly, as one of his hands rises to stroke my hair. I raise my head to directly into his eyes. There's both worry, confusion, and absolute sincerity in his eyes. "I didn't know what happened, I thought maybe you pushed me out-"

"I didn't push you out," I sputter, still shaking pretty hard. "I wouldn't push you out...and not like that...never like that..."

Christian only holds me tighter, never stopping rocking me. "Just breathe...calm down..."

"It was like someone else was there," I say in a trembling voice. "It was _not_ just a dream...it wasn't just a dream..."

"I know," he says soothingly, his other hand rubbing my back. "I know...just breathe...everything's going to be all right..."

It takes several minutes before I finally get myself into a calmer state. Christian doesn't let go of me once, not even when my breathing slows back to normal. He just holds me for as long as I need.

"Has that happened to you before?" I barely get out as the adrenaline begins to pass. He nods.

"Yes," he answers quietly. "Not always that intensely. But It looks like they're happening to you too." With a grim look, he adds, "I think we're done with practicing for the day..."

Clearly.

I can only press myself closer to him, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat and absorbing as much comfort as I can.

He's alive. None of it was real. He's alive.

"What are they?"

He takes a long, deep breath. "I don't know..."

For a while neither of us speaks. I simply lay there for what feels like hours, my mind whirring a mile a minute.

They want him dead.

I can't change that. Regardless of whether or not they need him for their sacrifice, they'll still want him dead. He's a triforce-bearer. I've known that since the beginning.

But if they catch him before we release the Dark Lord...he will die. I know that the risk of death will remain for both of us after we release him, but if we can release him before they get a chance to take Christian, then we'll still have each other. We'll still be a team. We'll all be on better footing, because the Dark Lord will emerge with only one triforce piece instead of two, which is necessary if we want to have a fighting chance against him, seeing as he has an enormous advantage over us already with his legions of monsters. But if they catch him first...they won't rest until they catch me too. We won't be able to release the Dark Lord on our terms, because they'll have already obtained the Triforce of Wisdom, and there would be no way we would last against his forces and the power of both triforces. If they catch me, they'll have us both, and he'll be released and it'll all be over. And if they don't catch me, it will only be a matter of time...there will be nothing left for me to do but run, and absolutely no chance for any of us...

Christian wanted me to promise not to come after him if they took him. But if I didn't, it would only just delay the inevitable. They'd hold him and torture him until they caught me, because they'd still think that it takes the two of us to set the Dark Lord free. We couldn't go release the Dark Lord, because they'd just kill him afterward and take the Triforce, and completely overpower us. There would be no point. As long as he was in the enemy's hands, we wouldn't have a chance.

Nabooru doesn't want to set the Dark Lord free anytime soon, but she doesn't know what I know. She thinks, like everybody else, that in order to set him free, both Christian and I need to sacrifice blood. And I know that sending us both right into the place the enemy wants us without an organized army and all six of the Sages waiting outside is an enormous risk. Hell, it'd be an enormous risk even if we _had_ a huge, organized army and all six Sages with us. But they don't need to send us both in.

The only one they need to send in is me.

It's the only way. Sending just one triforce-bearer cuts the risk in half. There would still be the chance of me being killed, but the worst possible outcome would be that the Dark Lord would emerge with only two pieces of the triforce, as opposed to the worst outcome otherwise - that he'd come out with the whole damn thing. Plus, if only one of us went in, it would be much easier to avoid the monsters no doubt waiting inside, and simply slip in. Afterward, all I'd have to do was poof - and teleport safely out of there.

I just have to be able to get in there before they have the chance to take Christian. That's why we have to do it soon. Every second that passes by, the risk grows, because the Dark Lord's forces are only increasing, and we can only pray that neither of us gets taken. There's no way of predicting it. We have to release him as soon as possible.

_My entire body is numb, except for a tingling sensation in my hand..._

_The triforce on the back of it is glowing...I look towards it, and then bring my hand to my face..._

_It's wet..._

_I turn my hand over..._

_A deep crimson cut streaks diagonally across my palm, dripping blood._

Suddenly my dream makes sense.

_I _have to release him.

After we free the Sages. If there's any hope of me succeeding, I'll need at least them at my back. Going in before then would be a death wish. Going in any later would still increase the risk of either of us being taken.

Nabooru will try to stop me...Christian will definitely try to stop me...but there's no other way.

I try and calm myself down. The decision's been made. I know what I have to do. But even still, my thoughts don't stop whirring around in my head...

The dreams still press on my mind. They weren't just dreams...but they can't be prophecies...if I get in there before they get Christian, then they can't kill him, and so my...whatever they are's...of him dying can't be the future...

The most frustrating parts is that it's not like we can go ask anyone about it. The only other two people with a mind connection like ours are dead.

But maybe...

"Maybe we should ask Navi..." I murmur as I close my eyes. I'm actually happy that I spent the entire day getting my ass kicked, because as much of a blur as my thoughts are, the exhaustion overpowers all of it. I curl up against Christian, holding him even tighter and listening to his steady heartbeat.

_He's still here..._

I don't know when the dizzying array of thoughts in my head subsides. Before I even have time to notice, the world slips away and I drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

_A Short Break_

While Aeria slowly fell asleep cradled in his arms, Christian couldn't seem to drift off with her. He was too worried to sleep.

They hadn't been dreams. None of them. He had been having vivid visions like this for a long time now, and he'd constantly been telling himself not to worry about it, but after tonight...

What if everything he'd seen _was_ real?

It had all certainly felt like his visions of the future had. They had felt so much more real than the normal nightmares...but he'd just kept denying, refusing to possibly believe it...

_Maybe they are real, but they're not visions_, he told himself firmly. There was no way what he was seeing was the future. It couldn't be.

_Her body, crumpled and drenched in blood on the floor...how cold her hands were in his...the agony in her eyes as she struggled to breathe..._

His hold on her tightened as he tried with all his might to send that image away, but with no success. In every single dream, he couldn't save her. He always had to watch helplessly as the final blow was dealt, in a different way every time, and every time he'd rush to save her - but would always be too late. Several times they killed him beside her, like had just happened. Many times he had to endure torture first. Regardless of what happened, they were all beginning to take their toll.

His eyes dropped to her sleeping form, watching her body rise and fall with each deep breath she took. She looked so peaceful and content there...and she was alive. Most of all alive.

She was not going to die.

She couldn't. He couldn't even bear to think of it as a possibility anymore. He could not let anything happen to her.

Besides, he told himself. He'd seen her dying in too many ways for those visions to be of the future. They couldn't all logically happen, and therefore, while they might not be dreams, they definitely weren't prophecies.

That was enough to at least lessen the worry. They weren't going to happen. Now the question just lay in what they actually were...

"Christian..." came a soft murmur against his chest. His eyes fell back down to Aeria, where she still slept soundly, curling up even closer to him and nestling her head in the crook between his shoulder and his neck. With a soft smile, he took her hand in his, feeling the immediate warmth on the back of his hand as he did so. "Christian..."

Hearing her say his name sent a wave of excitement and heat coursing through his body. His name. It was his name she was murmuring. And for some reason that one fact was enough to fill him with joy and dispel whatever worry was left in his mind.

His smile widened as he began to feel the weight of exhaustion on his eyelids. Finally. It felt like he had been waiting for hours to get some rest. At this point, his still injured arm making it so he was unable to carry her, it was clear that there would be no moving Aeria - not that he had any objection to that of course - so with one hand, he slipped off her boots and placed them neatly on the floor, before laying her down across the bed. For a moment he was afraid he'd woken her, as she let out a small stifled moan after he set her down, but she quickly fell silent again thereafter. Meanwhile, Christian slipped off his own boots before pulling off his shirt and settling himself down on the bed. In one swift motion he reached down and pulled the covers up around the two of them before blowing out the candle on the nightstand.

He heard Aeria let out a deep, contented sigh, and felt as she reached out with her hands. Upon grazing his stomach, she snuggled in towards him, curling up against his body. "Christian..." she murmured yet again, causing the broad smile to return to his face as he let his arm wrap around her. As worried as he had been before, it was though all traces of it had been blown away, and he was filled with nothing but sheer happiness.

"I'm here."


	38. Chapter 37

Brief Author's Note: As always, sorry about the wait! Blame it on the college work, now that I'm on my winter break I've really gotten a good dent in this story and hopefully now that I've completed this chapter the next ones will come easily and quickly. I'm really excited to write the next few parts too, so until then, enjoy Chapter 37 and I'll try and get those next chapters out as soon as I can!

Also, happy New Year everybody! :)

* * *

**Chapter 37:**

_"Where's the girl?"_

_Dark Link's voice echoes throughout a room that has not quite come into focus yet. He's not talking to me. As far as I can tell, I've succeeded in keeping hidden._

_There's a sickening thud and I hear a groan of pain. I know that voice._

_Christian..._

_As the world begins to settle, I realize I'm in the Temple of Time. I hide behind a column, holding a throwing star at the ready. Dark Link is pacing around the altar in the center of the room, to which Christian is tied, doubled-over on his knees. His face and hair are smeared with blood._

_"By now she could be anywhere," Christian only grimaces. "If you think she's ever where she's supposed to be-"_

_"Oh I'm sure she's not where she's supposed to be," Dark Link only growls, dropping to his knees in front of Christian and taking his chin roughly in his grasp. He's tense - I can tell from his posture and strained voice that he's on-edge. "She never was. But I'm not really concerned where exactly she is. What I'm really concerned with is why she's not here yet."_

_"She won't come. I told her not to-"_

_"And since when does she listen?" Dark Link hisses. With a sharp thrust he throws Christian's face to the side, pulling himself back to his feet. I feel my anxiety heighten as he begins to pace back and forth again. He's more than tense...he's unstable. His walk is different. His voice sounds different, somehow, than in my dreams. That sense of familiarity is still there, but it's as though it's buried under the surface...like it's being suppressed...I realize he's actually physically shaking. It's not terrifically violent, and it definitely doesn't seem as though it's from fear, but why else he should be shaking I can't fathom... "She'll be here. She's a silly reckless girl, and she'll come after anyone she cares about. And she cares for you."_

_"She won't come."_

_"Because you told her not to, yes, you said that," the shadowy figure snaps. "And why would you do such a thing? You know she won't have a chance if she leaves you here. Unless..." He breaks off for a moment, though the answer doesn't take too long to come to him. "Well, of course," he says to himself. At Christian's silence, he seems to grow even more tense. "And I'm sure you know, if she does come...anything that happens to her will be your fault."_

_"You won't touch her-"_

_"Not unless she does come for you," Dark Link growls, though the comment doesn't seem to be as directed to Christian as to someone else. "But seeing as she isn't here now...maybe I overestimate her feelings for you."_

_"She...she does not reciprocate my feelings..." I watch Christian's head drop, and he takes a deep breath. "She will not come. You are wasting your time."_

_"Now now my dear boy," Dark Link says in a low voice - but even though he sounds calm and controlled, I notice his body suddenly stiffen. "Don't fret. I think she cares for you more than you think."_

_With a sharp intake of breath, Dark Link raises his blade. I gasp, and there's a flash of steel-_

I wake up with a start, disoriented and gasping for breath.

I'm not in my room. That's the first thing I realize. I have to lay still for a moment and let my surroundings fully soak in before I can remember exactly how I'd ended up here. I'd fallen asleep in Christian's room, and though as I look around I realize that Christian isn't here, the sheets on that side of the bed have been thrown back, a telltale sign that he had been here earlier.

The nightmares barely faze me anymore. I've had so many just like this one at this point that it's just not even worth it to worry about it. The only one that concerns me is the one that I've had over and over again since the beginning, and even then sometimes it's better to just try and ignore it. I've been so worried about Christian, about our upcoming journey to the Spirit Temple, about everything...for once, I think I'll let dreams be dreams and chalk it up to nerves.

The room is still pretty dark. It can't be much past sunrise at this point, if the sun has even risen yet. As I stretch myself in all directions, I let out a groan. Every inch of me is sore from the combined activities of yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that...if Nabooru's goal was to work me to the bone, she certainly succeeded. Even still, I pull myself to my feet, grabbing the top blanket off the bed and wrapping it around myself to ward off the chill of the desert morning. He can't have gone far.

Upon leaving the room and coming to the outer ledges of the fortress, I'm greeted by a sharp gust of wind, and I pull my blanket tighter around me. It's a bit colder this morning than usual. Even as I begin to wonder where Christian could have gone, I spot him down near the entrance to the fortress. He's holding his sword tightly in one hand, moving and spinning alone across the sand. Practicing. This time he has his shirt on, most likely due to today's chill. Thats how I notice the red circle of blood at his shoulder, standing starkly against crisp white.

Why is he out here so early? And alone? The first glimpses of sun are only just beginning to peek out over the horizon, hours before he and John usually meet up to practice.

My eyes never leave his moving figure as I slowly make my way down the steps to the sand below. I don't think I've ever seen him more caught up in what he was doing like this. It's like the rest of the world has ceased to exist. I step from the stone stairway into the sand, but let out the smallest of yelps upon contact and leap quickly back onto the stairway. Compared to the stone of the fortress, the sand is surprisingly cold. I hadn't realized that I wasn't wearing shoes.

As focused as he had been, Christian lowers his sword and turns around towards the source of the noise. As his eyes fall on me, the corners of his lips curve up into a small, though only half-hearted smile.

"Sorry," I apologize immediately, giving him a sheepish smile and sitting down on the steps. "I was just wondering where you were, don't let me distract you."

At that he only chuckles, walking over and taking a seat beside me. "But you're so good at it. Denying it would be an insult to your ability, not to mention impossible."

I grin and gently elbow him in the ribs. I guess I can't argue too much with that.

For a while we fall silent, eyes fixed on the first brilliant beams of fiery orange appearing along the horizon. Then Christian lets out a deep sigh.

"Today's the day."

I frown immediately, breaking my gaze on the rising sun to look at him. His eyes fall on mine, a fiery amber in the sunlight. "What do you mean?"

It takes him a moment to answer. His lips curve into a very small smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. In fact, I don't see even the slightest bit of happiness in those eyes. I see pain and regret.

"Today's the day you leave for the Spirit Temple."

I fall back in surprise. Today...I hadn't realized it was so soon. "How long has it been?" I ask, my frown deepening.

"Four days," he answers.

If I think hard on it, I can remember four days of training. It doesn't feel like it's been four days though. It feels like I just started training yesterday.

Maybe that's why everything feels like it went by so quickly. Because when I wasn't training, I was asleep. I'm surprised I'm not more exhausted than I am right now.

I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder, letting out a long sigh. As I open my eyes, there it is again. Bright red against crisp white.

"Your arm..." I say tentatively, neither a statement nor a question. He lets out a quiet, only half-hearted laugh.

"It's fine, really," he assures me. I arch an eyebrow, and he just rolls his eyes, lifting his hands to the collar of his shirt. "See for yourself," he says as he begins unbuttoning his shirt from the top.

I can only sit back as he does so, caught slightly off-guard, my eyes following his fingers as they reveal an ever-growing trail of skin. Nervously I pull a little further back, but even as I do he takes my hand, having stopped at the buttons midway down his torso, and pulls me in. I find myself bracing myself and closing my eyes as I go forward, and then...

...warmth...

Hesitantly, I open an eye. My hand is pressed against his chest. As nervous as I feel, I open my other eye and slowly bring my other hand to meet the first. His skin is warm and soft, and...nice. I frown in confusion. Why should I be anxious?

With one hand, he pulls his shirt further to the side to reveal the wound beneath the patch of red. Now I lean in closer, frowning even more deeply as my fingers trace lines across his skin till they reach the injured site midway between his shoulder and his chest. Gently, I pull back the stained bandages wrapped around his torso. There's a line of neat stitches, surrounded by a circle of raw, pink skin. Along the stitches are scabs of dried blood. Overall he looks well tended to, and his wound is healing nicely. However, as I inspect more closely, I notice the cracks in his otherwise dried wound, where pools of blood are beginning to form and fall silently in red streaks down his otherwise untainted chest.

Healing nicely, but not healed. The blow had been very deep, deeper than any I'd had, save for the one Dark Link had given me in the beginning. Even my last injury had taken longer than this to heal though, and in Zora's Domain I'd been given the opportunity to lay back and recover.

"How's your fighting?"

"I can handle myself," he says firmly, but I shoot him a skeptical look.

"You're not ready," I whisper.

Christian laughs, but I still feel him tense up. "Don't be silly," he says brusquely, "I'm fine. I talked to Nabooru and she agreed that if I recovered in time I could go with you."

"But you haven't recovered. Christian, you can't go out there like this-"

"Aer," he cuts me off, placing his hand over mine where it rests on his chest and pulling it over to hold over his heart. My heart stops a brief moment and my eyes fly back up towards his. "I can't let you go out there alone. If anything were to happen-"

"And I can't let you go out there like this," I cut him off this time, taking a long, deep breath. "I'm not going to be alone," I finally say. "Nabooru's sending a party to go with me, you know that. And if anything happens, you'll have my Ocarina. I'll let you know immediately through our link and you can be there in a heartbeat. The exact moment Nabooru decides you're fit enough to go, you can join us." Despite my efforts, Christian looks even less assured than before, so I lean in and give him a gentle kiss on the cheek and then snuggle closer against him. "Everything is going to be okay."

We sit there for a long time, simply watching as the sun rises up from the horizon, painting the blue sky with brilliant swathes of oranges, pinks, and purples. We watch the sunrise until the sand begins to warm, and I no longer need my blanket. Finally he turns to me, his hand rising to my face to brush a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "If Nabooru makes me stay, I'll stay, but if there's any chance I can convince her to let me go, I'm not going to give up," he says after a moment, brown eyes set firmly on mine, and without a moment's hesitation he pulls me closer and kisses me deeply, sending my heart racing. As he pulls away, he's wearing a determined expression, but I can see the beginnings of a smile on his lips. I can only smile back.

"I never said I wanted you to."

* * *

"Today's the day," Nabooru says, her eyes fixed on the window facing the giant gate leading into the Haunted Wasteland. Where we're going to have to go. She sounds about as excited as Christian had this morning.

With a deep breath, she finally turns away from the window to look at us, her expression steely and determined. "I've prepared a group to join you, including a guide to get you through to the Desert Colossus. You'll ride as far as the first point on horseback, where we'll have someone bring your horses back, and you'll make the rest of the journey on foot. Once you get to the Temple, you'll want to make your way to the third floor without getting caught." Her face grows grim and for a moment it's as though she's looking right through us, as if remembering something dark and distant. "I have a hunch that that's where they'll be keeping Impa and Ruto."

"Who will be among my group?" I ask. Christian stiffens even more beside me, and I think Nabooru notices it too.

"Four elite. Six reds, including your friend Jezabel. Callum the Sheikah and 2 purples, one to take care of your horses, the other to stand guard outside the Temple. And then," she breaks off a moment, her eyes shifting to Christian and inspecting him like a hawk, "you. Depending on your health of course."

Christian opens his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to need more familiar faces, people I know and trust with my life.

"I want Blaze," I demand, realizing exactly the audacity of what I'm doing. At this point though, I doubt any amount of audacity from me comes as a surprise to Nabooru anymore. Sure enough, her eyebrow shoots upwards, but she still looks relatively unfazed. Before she can answer, I add, "And John. If I'm going to do this, I want them at my back."

"Absolutely not," is Nabooru's automatic response. Nothing I hadn't seen coming, but I've already decided that I'm not going without Blaze. I do want John at my back, but if she really presses I'm going to have to concede and let her keep him here in order to have any bargain occur. I've had way too many battles with Impa and this woman. "A less-than-fully-trained Sheikah and a stable boy? Do you really think either of them would be half as helpful as two additional elite?"

"Absolutely," I say firmly. "I'd trust them with anything."

"Take two more elite."

"I'm not going without them."

"They're better trained and more experienced."

"Even so. You know that I'll sneak them along even if you say no," I argue back just as forcefully. At that Nabooru only rolls her eyes.

"I'd expected him to be stubborn, but I wasn't expecting a fight from you," she mutters. For a moment, she doesn't say anything. She just stands there, pursing her lips as she thinks. "Fine," she finally gives, to my surprise. She's been more tired and frustrated than ever lately. I honestly hadn't expected that to go so easily, but I guess with all the pressure she's under... "Take them both," she continues. "But I'm still sending the others with you."

As she turns away, my lips curve into a grin. As excited as I am over my victory though, the joy is short-lived; as soon as she turns to Christian, and I see the looks on both of their faces, it instantly fades. Neither of them look all that optimistic. Christian's determined all right, but from what I saw earlier...

"You think you've recovered enough to go now?" Nabooru asks. Her tone has become more gentle than the one she used with me though. Maybe it's because she's more sympathetic. Or because she's so worn down. Or both.

Christian nods, holding his ground, but she still looks doubtful.

"Draw your sword."

He swallows hard, and looks over towards me. I give him a weak smile and squeeze his hand gently, trying to encourage him. Even still, as much as I don't want to go without him...I don't want him to get hurt worse than he already is.

With a deep breath, he looks back towards Nabooru, unsheathing his sword and holding it in both hands.

I don't even see her draw her scimitars. She whirls around and flies at him instantaneously, her scimitars appearing in her hands as though from nowhere, and I immediately step back towards the wall in an attempt to get out of the way.

He blocks one of her blades with his and spins off to the side, launching an attack towards her, but her other scimitar whips up to defend it and she rolls around, slicing towards his stomach with both her blades. He just barely falls back in time to dodge it. He recovers quickly, and swipes near her head, but she drops to the floor, simultaneously going for his legs. He jumps over her blades, thrusting forward, but she knocks his unsteady attack back easily and kicks him in the gut, sending him stumbling backward.

He's improved since the last time I dueled him, that's for sure. But something is off...he's not as strong or as fluid in his movements as before. I think he knows it too.

As he recovers his footing and stabs at her, she just whirls around his blade, slamming the hilt of her scimitar into his arm. He lets out a small yelp of pain as his arm flies back and his sword clatters to the floor. She holds her blade at his throat victoriously, as he simply clutches his wound, now bleeding even more through his shirt.

My heart drops a little in my chest, but at the same time it's almost a relief.

At least now I know he'll be safe.

"You're not ready," Nabooru says in a low voice. "You're not far off, but if you get hit in that arm anytime beforehand, it'll only make it worse. I know it's seems a small risk, but I can't take any chances. I'm sorry."

Christian's gaze never leaves the ground. He simply pulls retrieves his sword, sheathes it, and nods.

"The horses and the rest of your group will be ready at the gate at ten," the Gerudo leader informs us. Ten. Only two hours before we head out. I really hadn't realized how soon we were leaving. "You'd best inform Blaze and John to pack up and get ready now. I'll see you off there."

I nod and take Christian's hand, leading him out of the room. Right before I close the door though, I catch Nabooru look out the window once more, worry marking her face. In that moment she looks older than I've ever seen her, and the worry looks as though it's been there for a long time, even though I'd never seen it so clearly until now.

As quietly as possible, I pull the door shut.

As I close the wooden door, something stops me dead in my tracks.

In the golden handle I see Christian's reflection, standing behind mine. As I look at the two of us, reflected in the doorknob, a strange feeling comes over me.

"What is it?"

All this time I've been fighting so hard to get my chance…to fight, to take on the role of Hero of Time…and this whole time the Sages have been fighting tooth and nail to hold me back. Though I hated it every time…seeing the ancient worry on Nabooru's face…

This fight has been going on since before I was born, and there is so much more to lose than I ever thought possible. All of us fight for Hyrule…for the chance at a better future…but then we all fight for the individual things we care about too. Nabooru, for her people. Darunia, for the safety of the Gorons. Saria, for the protection of the Kokiri. The stableboys, John, Pike, and Tom, for the families they have left, both in the literal sense and in the sense that we are all one big family. Jezabel, for a belief in her people and her leader. Blaze, for his mother and for me. And Christian…Christian for everyone but himself, and for the memory of a little girl who gave him a dream.

As I look at my reflection, I can see how far I've come. The scars I bear, not just physically, but emotionally. Everything that I've learned. Back then I could never understand why they would hold me back, why they would keep me from living a role I was supposedly meant to play. But now, with everything I've been through…I understand. I understand why they were afraid to let me out of their grasp. I understand what Christian had meant when he'd yelled at me about what I was worth, many times. I understand the worry on Nabooru's face. I carry everything for them. The hopes and dreams of a thousand people all depend on me. If they had told me to gamble everything on a 17 year old, orphaned girl from nowhere…I probably would have told them they were crazy. And now, seeing how far I've come, I'm grateful. There was no way I was prepared to take on this role back then. The graveyard was a huge mistake, one that I will always regret…but knowing now how much worse it could have been…thank the goddesses that's all that happened.

And now, I stand at the beginning. The Sages are letting me go, letting me fight on my own like I'd wanted this whole time…letting me atone for the incident at the Graveyard, letting me go after Impa and Ruto and set things right again...and only now do I really understand and feel the weight on my shoulders. This is my first step as the Hero of Time.

So what am I fighting for?

I already know the answer. I've known it all along. For the family I always wanted and thought I never had. For the family I found. For a future where no one would ever suffer what I had to.

My eyes flicker towards Christian's reflection. I want him at my side for this more than anything. I had been so eager to go out on my own, but he had been there the whole time. I owe him my life, several times over. We are in this together, and title or no title, I can't do this without him. I can't lose him.

On the one hand I feel heavy, weighed down by everything, nervous even…but on the other…there's the door. Right in front of me. My first step to where I am meant to be and for once I know from the deepest depths of my soul that this is the step I am meant to take. Right there. Everything I've been waiting for. A future.

But taking that step without Christian feels wrong.

"You should be coming with me."

Christian's hand comes to rest on my shoulder, and I take it in my own, never tearing my gaze away from our reflection in the handle. "You know that it's killing me that I can't."

"I know," I answer, giving his hand a squeeze and swallowing hard.

"You don't really want me to go though, do you."

At that I sigh, and finally turn around to face him, my hands finding their way up to his shoulders. My gaze flies up to his beautiful brown eyes. As unhappy as he is, he just watches me knowingly. "Why would I want to run the risk of you getting hurt?"

At that he gives me that same, only half-hearted smile from this morning. "Now you know how I feel," he says, pulling me in closer. "Wanting to protect you but knowing that you should be out there with me."

My lips curve into a slight, crooked grin. "Not fun being held back now is it?"

"Not at all," he agrees, his smile slowly fading away.

For a moment we just watch each other. Then, neither of us really starting it, we both throw ourselves forward into a tight embrace. My arms slip under his, and I bury my face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat as we both hold each other so tightly it's like we'll never let go.

"I'll be there before you know it," he whispers in my ear reassuringly.

"I know," I tell him. As we slowly pull back from each other, I close my eyes and sigh deeply. When I open them, his brown eyes are looking right back. As heavy as I feel, we can't just stand here all day. "We should get the others," I say, forcing the smallest of smiles. "We've got two hours till I have to leave. Let's make the most of them."

* * *

_A Short Break_

Nabooru looked out that window for a long time. It was as though her mind could not be swayed to think of anything else. She was letting Aeria go, out to the Spirit Temple. The witches' den, practically. She had faith in the girl, but the worry remained. It always remained.

It had been when she'd tried to clear her mind that she'd found them. She had gone for a walk around the Fortress, away from that wretched window, trying to think of anything else. And watching them from the ledges of the place she called home, she found her solace.

She had spotted Aeria and Christian down at the base of the Fortress, standing in a ring of people in the sand. Goddess only knew how they could have gotten it, or even where, but they had found a ball. Christian had explained to them a game of sorts, and they had broken into two groups. It was a simple game really. The object was for each time to get the ball to the opposite wall, by any means necessary. They had gotten as many people in on it as possible. On either side she saw the stable boys that had come with the two from the Castle. Blaze the Sheikah had joined Aeria's team despite the heat he despised so much, and even the newcomer Hayden had come to play. Jezabel had joined Christian's team, eager to play, much to the confusion of the other Gerudo gathering around to watch. As strange as their Gerudo spectators found it, whenever one asked to join, they did not hesitate to include them. Race didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing except enjoying each other. Enjoying life.

She stood there a good hour or so, just watching them simply play. The game devolved into several wrestling matches over the ball, but there was no cheating or arguing at all. They didn't even keep score. It wasn't about who won or lost to them. It was simply about playing a game of ball.

She watched as Blaze put Christian into a headlock, and Aeria tried to yank the ball from his hands. Jezabel quickly came up from behind and grabbed her by the waist, throwing Aeria to the sand, before launching herself at Blaze. As Blaze fell backward, Jezabel lost her balance, and Christian, finally free, started to run only to trip over Aeria's feet. The ball went flying from his hands and was picked up by one of the purples who had gone to play, but the four of them, all lying in the sand, seemed to have forgotten all about it. They all just lay there, laughing, at themselves and at each other as though they hadn't a care in the world.

They were only children.

The sounds of their laughter made her heart feel so much lighter, lifted the weight she had been carrying all day, but also bore the truth of their youth like a giant banner. It had been a long time since she had first come across the pair below, teasing each other in Impa's house like children. Which they were. She could remember how surprised she had been at how young they were. Seventeen, the pair of them. Even Link and Zelda had been older when Link had emerged as the Hero of Time, if not that much older. But back then she might not have noticed as much; back then she had been young too.

This was how their lives should have been. Innocent and carefree, their greatest troubles being deciding how to keep their teams even. Even as she thought it, she chuckled to herself. Link would give her hell for thinking that.

_"It's not what I didn't have or what I should've had,"_ she remembered him saying to her shortly after he had convinced Zelda not to send him back in time. _"I__t's what I did have, and what I have now. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world."_

Aeria and Christian reminded her so much of what used to be. They were really an incredible pair, between the two of them. They balanced each other out to almost a fault, and had withstood things together that most people wouldn't have been able to face. They were as strong together as Link and Zelda had been. And they cared for each other deeply. They looked out for each other, worked with each other, and even though they had their fights, they never once turned their backs on each other. They were a team.

At the same time things then were so much different. The 7 Years War almost seemed innocent compared to what she feared was to come. There hadn't been that constant threat hanging over their heads of complete takeover. There had been large forces against them, but certainly not the infinite threat they had to face now. It was as though now they were just watching the clock, counting down their numbered days and waiting for the worst to come. She had to admit, things were pretty bleak.

But then there was their laughter, like a beacon of hope against all the looming threats. They still had a chance.

As she watched Aeria laughing in the sand, her heart went out to Impa. She had always thought the old Sheikah a little overprotective, but now she could understand. She had gotten to know the child well in Impa's absence, from the Sheikah Caverns incident until this point, and even now felt a strong attachment to her. She was innocent and full of spirit and life. There was a determination and optimism in her that could not be quelled. She was a sweet child – but still, still just a child. Going up against Dark Link, Rydin, the witches… She had been forced to grow up so fast, and she had come so very far over all this time. Impa had always loved her, the closest thing she had to a child of her own…she could only imagine how scared the Sheikah must have been, must still be for her. She had lost Zelda already, and that had broken her. Aeria had helped to heal that wound, but losing her would destroy Impa.

It was almost unfair, Nabooru thought, watching her grow up while Impa was held prisoner. Seeing everything Aeria could do and could be. And Christian. Though Christian did not hold exactly the same spot in Impa's heart that Aeria did, the attachment that all the Sages felt towards Aeria they felt towards him too. He was a bright boy, with a compassionate heart. Not nearly the troublemaker she was, though he could also be troublesome at time. Looking down there now, anyone else would assume him just a regular kid like the others, but he truly did have a wisdom beyond his years, and he was selfless, had such a passion about everyone around him that oftentimes came at his own personal expense. Impa would be proud of them both.

Slowly, she made her way down towards the entrance to the Fortress, her eyes never leaving the happy scene. She wanted to soak every minute of it in that she could before the worry came back. The horses were already lined up, the Gerudo she'd trained and assigned to the task sitting atop them and waiting beside four empty saddles. As much as she wished it weren't so, it was time.

She waited outside the ring of Gerudo spectators as the game broke down, the players giving up the competition as they pulled their fallen teammates from the sand, laughing at how dirty they were, or how silly they had looked, or possibly even just for the sake of laughter. Aeria had just pulled Blaze from the ground and given him a pat on the back when she caught the Sage's eye and stopped dead in her tracks, the smile quickly disappearing from her face. Her head turned to Christian immediately, whose expression had also instantly grown somber. The others around them took notice, and finally realizing Nabooru's presence, slowly began to scatter. As the crowd disbanded, the Sage of Spirit slowly made her way towards the girl.

"It's time to go," she said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. Aeria nodded, before turning back around towards her friends. Nabooru waited patiently as she quickly made her goodbyes, hugging the two stableboys who were to stay behind and the other Sheikah boy, Hayden. As she turned back around to make her way to horses, Christian had come forward to join her, walking with her as Blaze, John, and Jezabel made their way ahead, already pulling themselves into their saddles.

As Christian kept walking, Nabooru raised an eyebrow. "I swear I'm not going to pull anything," he assured her in a low voice, and upon seeing the expression on his face, she immediately backed down. He was telling the truth. She could tell. She could tell because his face now bore the worry that had been plaguing her for a long time, especially on that very day. As the two reached her horse, she noticed that Aeria's expression had changed as well. All at once neither of them looked like the children she had just seen carelessly playing ball. They carried a weight on their shoulders, and an age in their expression that showed the truth of what they had been through.

They shared a quick embrace, only just slightly longer than the ones she had shared with the others, before he helped her onto her horse. Nabooru left them for only a moment to give the elite guide a little further instruction, as the Gerudo on the wall above them opened the giant gate, revealing the massive, empty ocean of sand ahead. With a deep breath, she pulled back to address the whole group.

"Be careful," she said, her eyes falling on Aeria as she spoke. The girl's expression never changed, remaining as somber yet determined as ever. As much as Nabooru had convinced herself over and over again that letting her go was the right move, she still couldn't push back the nervousness, so she pushed forward as quickly as she could. "The witches are extremely dangerous. If anything should go wrong, you know what to do. Our thoughts are with you. Good luck."

Thankfully they wasted no time. The Elite guide at the head of the group gave Nabooru a nod and then took off, the rest of the group following just behind. She watched as they rode off into the wasteland until they became no more than silhouettes in a golden sea and the sound of horse hooves faded away.

As she turned to leave, she saw Christian, rooted to the same spot he had been the last time she had looked towards him, and staring out into the distance.

"They'll be all right," she assured him, but his gaze never wavered and he didn't speak. With a sigh, she walked over toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should get back, work on that arm some more. The sooner you recover, the sooner you can be out there with them."

Finally, he pulled his eyes away from the wasteland, letting out a deep breath and turning back towards the fortress, drawing his sword as he did so. Nabooru's eyes returned to the wasteland, where their silhouttes had disappeared.

"Farore, Din, and Nayru..." she let out in one breath, feeling the worry slowly creeping back into her soul. "Watch over them."

* * *

_A Short Break_

Through eyes that were not her own, she could see him. The red haired man who had come striding into the room with a strong sense of purpose, who had come to visit many a time before. She could barely remember the time when she had not known him - when she had overlooked him, knowing him as no more than the red headed Sheikah at Rydin's right hand. But that was what he had wanted - to pass off as a lesser threat, hidden and protected in the shadows of men who, though surely less powerful than he, carried precious information. How easily they had been fooled. Not even Rydin had known the true nature of the man - if he had, he would never have let him under his wing.

It had become a competition. Whoever delivered the triforce bearers into Ganondorf's hands, whoever brought them into the Temple of Time and set the Dark Lord free, would be greatly rewarded. And each man and woman on his side wanted the same thing - to release him, and to be the one to do it.

It was petty and foolish. Rydin had wanted it for the glory, but from what she had heard from the man before, he was now dead. Killed at the hand of Aeria, in fact. The most shocking piece of news she had heard in a long time - apparently the girl was growing strong. Dinzra wanted the same, no doubt. She had heard of the division of the Gerudo. For Dark Link and the man in front of her though...it was about much more than glory.

The man walked on, letting his disguise slip as he had every time he'd come to visit before. He did not need it here - in fact, if anything it only aided him in his endeavors. She had never been more shocked than the first time she had seen him for what he truly was, but after all his visits he was now quite a familiar sight, and his identity now seemed so obvious that she scolded herself for not having seen it before.

Phantom Ganon's lips curled into a smirk identical to that of the man he was modeled for. "Ladies," he called out towards the high ceiling of the circular room.

They were there no more than seconds later, appearing in the air on spinning broomsticks as if from nowhere. The two witches beamed at their guest, as he bowed respectfully. "For you," he said, as he raised his arm towards them, something glittering in his outstretched hand. Jewelry, it appeared, with blue and red inlaid gems.

"Always the gentleman he is, isn't he Koume?" the one on the left spoke gleefully. This was Kotake, the white-haired one adorned with a blue headpiece, while Koume was the red-haired one with the red headpiece - it was the only way she had been able to tell the two apart. Phantom Ganon's smile broadened, though it did not seem to be due to the compliment.

"A charmer!" the other, Kotake, agreed. "What a fine job our boy did with you...I daresay you'll have shown yourself more than worthy when he returns."

"Ladies, you flatter me," Phantom Ganon shook his head, raising his hands in protest. "I am but a humble servant, lucky enough to have such trusted allies as yourselves to help me along the way."

The old hags blushed and giggled, and her lip curled beneath the face that was not her face. The two of them were extremely powerful, even moreso than he - but he was armed with a silver tongue, and cunning that they could not be capable of, given their inability to plan without squabble. They might have accomplished the deed long before, had it not been for that one weakness. Due to this they had never been able to come up with any sort of plan, but could only act upon what opportunity presented itself or according to orders - and since their primary commander had long since left the world, they had been more than willing to accept the schemes of the man before them.

"I have good news."

Her heart fell. Good news for the three could only mean bad news for herself and everyone on her side.

"They're finally coming for the other Sages. Nabooru began forming a party at the beginning of this week. And she's letting both the boy and the girl go with them."

If it was possible, her heart dropped even further. She was sending both Christian and Aeria? Nabooru knew better than that!

But the witches did not seem at all lifted by this prospect. "He must know," Kotake said darkly, her voice riddled with contempt as she emphasized the subject of her words.

"Dark Link?" Phantom Ganon said calmly. "But of course."

"Which means he will be here-"

"Relax my friends," he cut the old woman off. "There will be no fight over the two of them."

Koume looked extremely dubious. "He won't let you take them so easily."

"Of course he won't," he answered, "because I don't plan to." At that the sisters hissed angrily, but he raised his hands defensively and hushed them with gentle, reassuring words. "They're in love."

In love...? Her thoughts began to swirl in dizzying array in her head.

"What does that have to do with anything-" Koume spouted angrily, but her sister cut her off with a violent punch in the shoulder.

"Let him talk!"

The first sister grumbled irritably but fell silent, as Phantom Ganon waited patiently.

"I saw them together on the battlefield, and then he confirmed my suspicion when he took a blow I'd intended for her. I would have taken care of him then and there had the girl not thrown herself in front of him at her own personal risk. You can imagine my satisfaction with this little discovery. If anything happens to either of the two, you can be sure the other will come after them. Particularly the girl. She's brave all right, but reckless. Foolish. The boy keeps her in check. Lay a hand on any in their party, and you can be sure that she'll want to come after them - but the boy will talk sense into her and force her to stay. But separate her from him..." his lip curled into a wicked grin.

"You mean to use one of them as bait?" Kotake asked, but he just shook his head.

"_I_ don't. I was interrupted by Dark Link not long after - I'm sure he has at least a vague understanding of what I have told you." He paused as both the witches audibly groaned. "And seeing as the two have not discovered the entire workings of the connection between triforce bearers, I'm sure the Dark Lord will have at least confirmed that they can use one against the other. I do, however, firmly believe that _he_ intends to do so. After all," he added with a smirk, "was it not because of love that the last Hero chased after the princess following her capture?"

"Whole lot of good that plan did us too, didn't it?" Koume grumbled. But he didn't seem at all fazed by her comment.

"Everything's different this time though, isn't it?" he mused. "There is nothing to lose. He will not come after the girl this time unless he has to or an absolutely infallible opportunity presents itself. She has grown stronger, and were she to be taken, the boy would be smart enough not to follow until the proper moment, making capturing him all the more difficult; whereas if he were to be taken, she would charge willingly right into Dark Link's hands. He will avoid her if possible and go for the easy target. The boy is injured from the blow I dealt him in battle. He will not be able to defend himself nearly as well, and he knows this, but he will not let her go without him for fear of her safety. Dark Link will attack him and take him back to the Temple, where he'll wait for her to come for him."

"And what do you want us to do?" Kotake asked.

"I want you to help him."

The sudden shift in expression from doubt to fury in the witches' faces was remarkable. "Help _him_?" Koume demanded with a squawk, her face turning a vivid red and her eyes blazing. "I will not aid that twisted, half-human, murdering, traitorous whelp-"

"Do not make a fuss, my dears," Phantom Ganon hushed them. "He will get what's coming to him. You will help him only because doing so will help me. He will play right into our hands."

"He had better!" Kotake shrieked, her face still flushed from her fit of rage. He only smiled.

"Trust me."

Impa's heart raced wildly within her chest. If everything the phantom had said was true, then no one had any idea what was coming. Though he could not appear before them again, as he continued to tell the witches, due to his slip on the battlefield in which he had revealed himself, even the truth of who he was could not prepare Christian, Aeria, or any of the others as to what they were headed for. Not even she had known the character of the man before her. But they were coming. They would find her, and though she had no will of her own to do otherwise, she could think and when she was free she could tell them...

Yet even as she thought it, Phantom Ganon turned to where she and Ruto sat, encased in iron prisons.

"They'll come for them. Ideally I would like for you to keep them away and hold on to these two, but now that they are coming we can't take any chances leaving loose ends can we?"

Even as he spoke, Impa's heart dropped, as she was sure Ruto's must have also. The two witches grinned.

"Shame shame, dearies. It was very fun letting you wriggle with the knowledge of our little secrets-" Koume began.

"-but we're afraid we'll have to relieve you of all your _wonderful_ memories of the times we've shared," Kotake finished.

The two raised their arms.

There was a flash of white light, and Impa fell unconscious, her mind becoming blissfully blank.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

"There is just no way to be comfortable out here, is there?" Blaze mutters, as he experiments with different sitting positions on the ground in front of the fire. "You're awfully quiet. Something you're hiding from us?"

I roll my eyes as Blaze complains for about the millionth time since we left the Fortress. We had been traveling for hours through nothing but sand, and most of the way was on foot. The horses carried us forward for about an hour until we'd reached a strange rift in the desert, at which point one of the purples Nabooru had sent with us rode back with our horses. Jezabel explained to us there that the only way to reach the Spirit Temple was to pass two tests, and that we had reached the first test called the River of Sand. The River of Sand was not really all that much like a river though. It was in essence a long, unbroken sinkpit that would suck you down into it before you could reach the other side, and apparently, according to Jezabel, held hundreds of Sheikah who had tried to infiltrate the Gerudo Temple during wars long ago. I think it was an exaggeration, but nevertheless, Blaze and Callum did not look too excited about crossing it after that.

They had had me use my longshot to hook onto one of the flagposts across the river and pull with all my might as they clambered across to the other side, using the chain as a rope. As frustratingly long as it took to get everybody across it, I was delighted when Navi pointed me towards a pair of boots in my arsenal of weaponry that I will definitely be wearing more often. Let's just say I was practically "walking on air" as I crossed that sinkpit.

After that, it was simply a matter of following the guide from flag to flag to flag over miles of desert. At that point, Navi introduced me to yet another tool in my big bag of inherited weapons, a glass lens, marked by the Sheikah symbol, called the "Lens of Truth". While beforehand, I had been curious as to exactly what kind of method we were using to determine which flag to follow, I quickly discovered using the lens that the flags we didn't follow didn't actually exist, but were simply illusions. Unfortunately it was only entertaining for a couple minutes of the journey, because the false flags were the only things the lens uncovered. And so the next several hours we spent hopelessly bored, silent, and dying of heat until we came across a small, stone hut in the middle of the desert where we stopped for the night. The Reds and the Elite set up camp on the upper level of the hut; meanwhile, the rest of us were told to go down the ladder in the center of the hut for the night, at the base of which we discovered an underground room.

As quickly as I'd grown bored of the Lens, Blaze has been toying with it for at least the last hour. To be honest he hasn't found much, and his games of "I bet I know what's in your bag!" stopped being entertaining before they had even begun. Food. Food and water, that's what we had in our bags. That was about it. And yet he just kept going.

"Nothing you can see," I answer truthfully. It would have been amusing if he could have seen into the magical pouch filled with all my father's random artifacts; however, when he tried, I quickly discovered that under the lens it appears to be empty. I suppose it's probably due to the bag's magical properties, but nonetheless, it's nice to know. He just gives me a sour look.

"You're no fun."

"I guess not," I say tonelessly. That's the least of my troubles.

For the last couple days I've been restless. The dreams are getting worse, and on top of it I've had this strange feeling...that I'm overlooking something, though I don't know what it could be...that something's wrong, even though I can't explain why I should feel that way...and it's only gotten worse. It's as though being with Christian had helped to push it back, to keep the feelings of anxiety and fear at bay, and now that he's not with me they're all attacking at once. The only way I've found to get past it is to ignore it, just like I have with my dreams, but the more time passes, the worse it gets...

That's why I've been focusing all my attention on the others around me, trying to distract myself with their antics. Unfortunately, the repetitive lens games haven't been doing such a great job.

"Hey Blaze, how many fingers am I holding up?" John asks in good sport, putting a hand behind his back. Jezabel just rolls her eyes.

"Don't encourage him," she warns. "We'll be doing this all night."

I really hope not.

Her words seem to have absolutely no effect on Blaze, who simply ignores her. "I can't see through you, it doesn't work like that."

"Three," I guess at random. John raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"Nuh uh," he answers, pulling his hand from behind his back. "Two fingers and a thumb."

At that, I raise a skeptical eyebrow. "Ha ha, very clever," I say sarcastically. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Pike," he replies easily, giving me a knowing grin. "Who else?"

At that I do laugh. I probably should've guessed.

"You think that's bad, you should hear a Gerudo tell a joke," Blaze grins, now inspecting Jezabel closely through my eye-glass, much to her irritation. "Come on Jez, tell them that hilarious one that you told me back at the Fortress."

"It was funny," she says cooly, pushing him back as he gets a too close. "You're just a poor sport."

"I like jokes that make fun of Blaze," I say immediately, shooting Blaze a grin. Anything is better than the lens games. But it doesn't affect him at all. He just keeps wearing that amused expression.

"Oh you'll love it," he promises, before poking Jez in the ribs. She lets out an indignant yelp and pushes him over by his head, but he just laughs. "Come on, tell them!"

Jez lets out an irritated sigh, but takes a moment to compose herself nonetheless. "How many Sheikah does it take to start a fire?"

"Depends on whether or not the Sheikah is Blaze," I grin. Blaze just rolls his eyes.

"Okay, I learned how to start a fire a long time ago, that stupid rock just wasn't working at the time-"

"How many?" John cuts us both off.

"Don't be silly," Jez cuts him off to finish her joke, a grin spreading across her face. "Rats can't make fire."

There's a chuckle from one of the Reds who'd come down the ladder for some more food, but the rest of us only stare. "You folk just have a different sense of humor," the Red says with a grin as she climbs back upwards again. Jezabel still looks pretty pleased with herself, but John just looks confused, and I know I am.

"Now who wants to hear a _good_ joke?" Blaze pipes up, elbowing Jez to the side. She punches him in the arm and he yelps. "Ow! Easy! If you want to hear a good joke, I happen to have a pretty decent one."

"Go for it," I say, giving him a skeptical look.

"Don't give me that," he says defensively. "At least hear me out first!" With that, he takes a deep breath before launching into a story.

"A man goes to a tavern in Castletown one night feeling pretty lonely. After a couple drinks, a Gerudo comes up to him and asks him his name. He gives it to her, naturally, and she asks him if he has a girlfriend. He says no. She asks if he's looking for one. At this point, he's feeling pretty tipsy, and so he says, 'Look. I've been lonely for a very long time, and more than anything in the world I want a good woman to keep me company. I'd pay anything in the world just to have a woman to keep me company.' At that, the Gerudo sits down on his lap, kisses him the rest of the night, and leaves before he can get her name. The man, very distraught at her rapid departure, goes up to the barkeep and asks him what just happened.

"The barkeep sighs. 'You just had yourself a Gerudo date.' At that the man frowns, and asks if she'll be there tomorrow. The barkeep nods and says, 'She's here most nights.' Relieved, the man orders another drink. When the barkeep gives him his drink, however, he reaches into his wallet only to realize that it's empty. He apologizes to the barkeep profusely and promises to pay it the next day, chalking it up to the large number of drinks he's had, but the barkeep just shakes his head in a knowing way and tells him it's on the house. The man thanks him, but he still can't get the Gerudo out of his head. 'Does she go on many dates?' he asks.

"The barkeep laughs. 'Yes, she's had many, many dates.'

"The man thinks for a moment, then asks, 'Do you think she'd go on another date with me tomorrow?'

"At that the barkeep grins. 'Depends. How much more money are you planning to bring with you tomorrow?'"

At that I let out a chuckle, and John snorts. Jezabel looks entirely unamused, and even a little confused.

"He said he would pay anything for the company of a woman, and she kept him company that whole night," she argues, but Blaze just laughs at her and pulls her into a one-armed hug.

"You folk just have a different sense of humor," he says with an innocent grin. Jez's expression grows sour and she punches him hard in the arm again, causing him to let out out another loud groan. "Seriously, ow!" he hisses indignantly.

"So how many Gerudo dates have you gone on?" John asks Jezabel, his eyes dancing with amusement. To my complete and utter shock, Jezabel starts counting on her fingers, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Oh dear goddess," Blaze stares in disbelief. "You can't remember?"

"I haven't had too many," she says calmly. "A couple like the one in your story. I guess I had one with Hayden on the way up Death Mountain, he just kept talking and asking me questions the whole way up and it was kind of annoying sometimes but he said he was really happy that I was such a good sport about it, so I might have lifted a few rupees as a reward." At that, we practically gape at her, but she just shrugs easily as though it's nothing. "And Blaze, I had one with you on the way to the Castle."

"What?" Blaze demands, his jaw dropping almost to the floor. "When did we ever have a Gerudo date?"

"I brought us dinner and lifted some rupees from your pocket to make up for it," Jezabel says, ignoring Blaze's adamant sputtering, before suddenly frowning. "Dinner together...that constitutes a date for you folk, doesn't it? And the men pay for the women on your dates. I suppose since you technically paid for dinner it was both a Gerudo date and a 'normal' date."

Blaze stares at her in horror, absolutely speechless, but Jezabel looks completely unfazed. I find a grin slowly forming on my face. Finally, John explodes with laughter.

"You went on a date with a _Gerudo_!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Jez asks, eyes narrowing. John just keeps laughing.

"No, it's not that, it's just...after that girl beat up Pike...and a Sheikah no less..."

That seems to be the least of the issues Blaze is finding with the whole situation. "You brought back Moblin!" he exclaims. "_Moblin_! It was disgusting and awful, how much did you take from me for that?"

"Only 15 rupees, and be grateful it was just that!" Jez hisses angrily, suddenly looking insulted. "I cut you a break because you were nice! Anyone else would have taken your whole damn wallet!"

"Well, that just makes everything better, doesn't it?" Blaze exclaims, burying his face in his hands and then tugging them through his short black hair. "So I should be thanking you because you only took _some_ of my money?"

"Yes!" she expounds without missing a beat. John just chuckles a little more, while Blaze's mouth falls to the floor.

"Unbelievable!" He say, throwing his hands up in the air. "You're just like the rest of them!"

Without warning, Jezabel snaps to her feet, and her eyes narrow into vicious golden slits as she speaks, her voice suddenly icy. "_Excuse _me?"

At that, John's laughing very quickly dies off. Blaze just sits there, seemingly unaware of her growing rage.

"You're just another little thief like the rest of them!" Blaze continues in disbelief. "I spend all this time thinking, 'Huh, I guess maybe she must be different,' but no, you Gerudo are all the same-"

"You don't know a thing about me!"

All I can do is stare at her, suddenly realizing exactly the dangerous turn this conversation has taken, but completely at a loss for what to do. John is clearly unable to say a word either, but Blaze, stupid oblivious Blaze...

"Sure I do, I know plenty-"

"Like _what?_"

"I know that you seem to think you have moral standards because you apparently steal less from people you like. And I know that you're friends with that Minwe girl, despite the fact that she's tried to kill us all at some point-"

"We're not friends-"

Blaze stares at her incredulously. "Seriously? Cause it seemed like you were pretty much inseparable the whole time you were pretending to work for Dinzra-"

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about!"

"Well then just tell me!" Blaze says in an exasperated tone. "Who is she?"

"My best fucking friend if you want to know so badly!" Jezabel suddenly explodes, shaking with anger. Blaze looks completely shocked, as though he hadn't expected her to get so furious - though to be fair, clearly he hadn't even noticed that she was getting angry. "Or at least she used to be! She practically raised me! She looked out for me and took care of me since I was four years old. We did everything together, and then she turned her back on me and the rest of us to go with Dinzra! Just like you had been so quick to believe I had done back in that dungeon, hadn't you?_ Hadn't you?_" As she seethes with rage, he can only stare at her with wide eyes. "How _dare_ you say we're all the same! I am _nothing_ like the rest of them! I am _nothing _like her! But I wouldn't expect you to understand anything about me, Sheikah! Nothing!"

Without another second's hesitation, she nimbly leaps up the ladder to the upper level, disappearing faster than any of us can react. Blaze looks more stunned than any of us, and he sits there with his mouth hanging open for a couple moment before he can speak.

"I just had another oblivious moment, didn't I," he says in disbelief, his eyes glued to the fire in the center of the room.

"Yep," I agree as I get to my feet. Someone needs to go talk to her. She's clearly a wreck.

Blaze sighs and tugs his fingers through his short black hair before getting to his feet. "She yells like my mom," he mutters. "Makes me feel like crap like my mom too."

"Well, you kind of made an ass of yourself," John says quietly. At that Blaze just nods.

"Always do," he says under his breath, before making his way towards the ladder. "It's my fault. I'll go apologize and see if I can make it up to her."

"I think you should let her cool off," I say, cutting him off, "because otherwise she'll probably tear you a new one." I take a step onto the first rung of the ladder. "I'll go check on her. Hopefully I'll be able to get her to spare you."

Blaze gives me a humorless grin. "Thanks."

"No guarantees," I add as I make my way up.

Jez hasn't gotten very far. She's stormed about 20 feet from the hut and is sitting cross-legged and cross-armed in the sand. I don't think I've ever seen her this angry. With a deep breath, I make my way towards her.

"He's a moron," I say in a very matter-of-fact tone as I sit down beside her. She just keeps glaring out at the unending horizon of sand.

"He's a Sheikah," she just hisses under her breath. "They think we're all lawless, heartless thieves. I couldn't tell you the number of looks I got in Kakariko. They're condescending, ignorant people."

At that I raise an eyebrow. "I'm part Sheikah."

"That's only Impa's guess-"

"No," I cut her off, looking her hard in the eye. "I am."

"But you didn't-"

"It doesn't matter," I say firmly. "Sheikah blood runs through my veins. Just because I didn't know it doesn't make it any different. We're not all the same either."

Jezabel gives me a hard look.

"Blaze can be...a little dumb sometimes," I explain. "He means well. He always means well. And don't get me wrong, he can read people really well when he wants to. It's a Sheikah thing." Jez snorts. "It's just that he doesn't always think to do so."

"He thinks of me in exactly the same way. You heard him."

"Maybe I should clarify," I say with a frown. "Blaze doesn't really think. He didn't mean it. You just...well...you've got a bit of a different moral system. And he didn't know you'd taken any of his money. I think he was mostly just caught off-guard."

The Gerudo beside me falls silent for a moment, but her expression never grows any less hard.

"I'm sorry about Minwe."

Something in her eyes shift, and I notice her posture become more rigid. "It wasn't so bad," she says, keeping her eyes fixed on the horizon. "I wouldn't normally react so strongly...I didn't...tell anyone, because...well...it was easier not to think about it..." She drops off, her eyebrows furrowing even more. "Nabooru told me that she'd been seen heading into the desert towards the end of the battle. Seen alone. She warned me that we might run into her." She takes a deep breath. "But I wasn't going to let you guys go off on your own."

I take a moment to let that information sink in. Dinzra sent her to the Temple. But only her. She would have sent more if she knew we were going...but why would she send Minwe there otherwise?

"It'll be fine," I assure her, placing a hand on her shoulder. For once, she doesn't stiffen. Though usually somewhat made uncomfortable and confused by physical gestures, she actually seems somewhat appreciative, or at the very least accepting. "We probably won't even see her." I take a deep breath. "And thanks," I add. "I'm really glad you came with me."

Jezabel just keeps looking out at the never-ending expanse of sand.

There's a soft rustling noise from behind, just faint enough that Jez doesn't notice, but not faint enough to dupe a Sheikah. My head whips around to the source. Blaze raises a pleading finger to his lips.

"Is it safe?" he mouths noiselessly to me. At that I roll my eyes.

"It doesn't matter, you need to apologize anyway," I mouth right back.

"I'm going to, relax, I just don't want to die."

"You're such an insensitive ass."

"I know, I know." He scowls at me but comes forward anyway. Jezabel remains completely oblivious to his presence, not to mention the silent conversation going on behind her back. I pull myself to my feet and take a small step backward.

"I'll see you in the morning," I say quietly, as Blaze slowly comes forward. Without another word, I turn my back to them and head back towards the hut.

"Hey," is the last thing I hear Blaze say.

I make my way down the ladder and back into our underground shelter. John's already fast asleep. We have an early morning ahead of us. I probably should be too.

As I slip under my blankets, all those anxious feelings come rushing back in as though they had never left.

Tomorrow we'll be at the Temple.

I won't lie. I'm nervous about it. This is the only time I've ever done anything without Christian, save for going back in time, and even then I'd had the help of the previous Hero of Time. Tomorrow I'll see Impa, if all goes well. And if all doesn't go well...tomorrow I'll see the witches again.

I really hope that everything goes well.

* * *

_"Kill her."_

_The hauntingly familiar voice echoes in my ears._

_Everything is black. I can hear screams and the sounds of battle everywhere, but they're all muffled and echoing, as though I'm hearing them from underwater. The voice overpowers everything._

_Suddenly, I can see. Everything is hazy at the edges, but at least it's not black._

_I'm in the Castle. Not as it is now, I realize. The Castle from my childhood. My home._

_I'm at the base of the Grand Staircase._

_I'm...I'm on the ground..._

_My entire body is numb, except for a tingling sensation in my hand..._

_The triforce on the back of it is glowing...I look towards it, and then bring my hand to my face..._

_It's wet..._

_I turn my hand over..._

_A deep crimson cut streaks diagonally across my palm, dripping blood._

_Suddenly I feel weak._

_The sound of cruel laughter echoes in my ears._

_Everything begins to fade away until there's nothing but fire. Pain begins to fill my body, and I moan and writhe on the floor._

_I see faces._

_Pale ghostly faces._

_My mother and my father._

_They watch me solemnly before fading away._

_I've failed them._

_I cry out as the pain intensifies._

_I see Christian's face. He sees me and starts running._

_"Aeria!"_

_"Christian!" I call out his name desperately. He almost makes it to me before a shadow intercepts him. There's a flash of steel, and he lets out a cry of pain and falls to the ground. He doesn't move._

_I scream._

_A hand grabs me by the hair and wrenches me to my feet._

_"You cannot escape me."_

_The dream shifts into a more familiar one._

_The stranger has grabbed me by my neck, lifting me clean off my feet._

_I can't breathe._

_Can't...breathe..._

_I hit the wall. Hard._

_My head collides with stone, and I crumple onto the ground in a heap. Pain erupts through my skull. My vision swims. My legs are useless. My hearing becomes distant and echoing, except for a ringing in my ears. Someone is screaming, but I don't know who it is. It's hardly audible to me._

_I look up at him but it's all still a blur. He's so close now, but all I can see are his eyes. Those horrible red eyes..._

_His sword flies forward, and I can't avoid it. It slides through my stomach easily._

_Goddess it hurts!_

_"Fool girl," he says, laughing at me as I clutch the blade in my gut._

_"Your time has run out."_

I come to more viciously than I ever have before.

I can still feel his blade, more painful than anything I've ever felt in my life. I clutch at my side, at the invisible blade that my hands pass right through but that I can still feel so intensely, writhing even as it begins to fade away with the rest of the dream. Every breath of air burns in my throat as though I haven't breathed in a long time, and I choke and sputter with each gasp, slowly regaining the ability to inhale and exhale normally. Every inch of me is drenched in cold sweat, and as I open my eyes, I see John kneeling over me looking nervous, but also exhausted. I don't think any of us got a great night's sleep last night.

"Are you all right?" he asks as I cough, my eyes searching the room. We're still in that underground room of the hut, but now sunlight is streaming in from above.

"Where are Jezabel and Blaze?" I ask, my voice shuddering. He takes my hand and helps pull me to a sitting position.

"They're already up there," he explains, his grip shifting to under my elbows as he carefully helps me to my feet. My legs are shaking, and I still feel so cold... "I think they partially fixed up their little spat, but they're waiting with the others. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes," I answer, even as my heart pounds rapidly against my chest. Just a dream, I tell myself, trying to wave it aside. Christian would tell me the same. It's just a dream...just a dream...

But it's never felt so real.

"All right," John says, though he doesn't sound at all convinced. I just try to push all though of it out of my head as I make my way up the ladder and out of the hut to where the others stand in the desert sand. Blaze and Jezabel both wear grim expressions, but they're at least standing next to each other. I take that as a sign that at least some of what had arisen last night has been resolved. I try to imagine what Blaze could have said to make up for it, but no matter how I try I can't keep my thoughts from devolving back to my dream. Farore, I wish Christian were here...

As it turns out, we don't have to follow the phantom guide Jezabel had mentioned yesterday. One of the Elite has memorized the path, which is why, I'm assuming, Nabooru sent her in particular with us. She has us all clasp hands in a line so as not to stray and be lost. Apparently one step out of the path will leave you hopelessly stranded and alone in the desert, regardless of how close you are to the actual path. Unlike yesterday, I notice that Jezabel doesn't say anything about Sheikah being trapped in the desert this time.

For the next couple hours we simply follow the line behind the Elite guide, making all sorts of intricate patterns in the sand with each seemingly random turn. Oftentimes it feels as though we're going in circles, and eventually I simply close my eyes and let the group lead to keep away the frustration of it all.

And then, finally, we stop. I open my eyes.

"There it is," our guide announces, releasing hands and motioning ahead. Following her cue, we all let go of one another. "The Desert Oasis."

It's a half-circle of cliffs, blocking the air inside from the harsh, sandy wind. The area is filled with small smatterings of palm trees, and carved into the farthest cliff, I can see an enormous statue, though I can't quite make out what it's supposed to be.

We start forward as a group, and as we grow closer and closer, I find myself amazed that I couldn't recognize it before. The entire face of the cliff has been carved away to make an entrance, topped by a gigantic, elaborate statue of a woman. "The Goddess of the Sand," Jezabel informs us as we walk. Blaze looks up towards the statue and then over at me with a confused expression, but I just shrug. I don't quite understand either.

Much too quickly we make it to the steps leading into the Spirit Temple. I swallow hard. The first big step.

I can do this. This is what I'm meant to do.

So why do I feel like something's off...?

"Nabooru said they'd be keeping the Sages on the third floor," Callum reiterates to the group. "The quicker we can do this, the better. If we keep quiet enough, we should be able to take the main path there without a problem. It's when we actually get to the third floor that things might get a little tricky."

"What exactly is on the third floor?" I ask, bracing myself for the answer. The Sheikah looks me squarely in the eye, wearing a determined expression.

"That's where the witches tend to stay," he says darkly. "If they're there, we'll have to wait nearby until they leave to try anything. But if they happen to be away, we'll be able to get in and recover the Sages without a hitch. Once we do, we'll have to move fast to get out before they return. I don't think any of us wants to see what they can do."

"Then let's hope that they're not there," our Elite guide says before us, her eyes quickly sweeping the sky in search of anything unusual, before she turns and beckons us forward, into the Temple.

I take a deep breath. Here we go...

The inside of the temple is light and airy, decorated entirely with intricate, delicate stone carvings. Sunlight pours in from squares cut in the face of the cliff serving as windows, hitting a number of stone statues and ceramic works of art, and the floor is lined with a lush red carpet. If the threat of the witches wasn't hanging over our heads, I think I'd find the place to be even peaceful. However, that threat is there, and I only have a matter of seconds to admire the room before we race through a door to the right, making our way through winding passageways and up staircases until we come to a ledge. There, our Elite guide expertly leaps across to a hanging stone platform, and from there, to a door that's been carved right out of the face of a giant statue in the room below. Upon landing, she opens the door and beckons towards us.

Callum hadn't been joking about moving quickly.

With a deep breath, I run from the ledge and leap onto the platform just as she had done, and then quickly leap once more to the door. She wastes no time in heading inside the next room, and so as the rest of the group makes their way I across, I run inside after her.

"So far so good," I let out under my breath. And then stiffen.

That's what's off.

This is all too easy.

The Sages are here somewhere, the witches too no doubt, but there seems to be no other sort of security. It doesn't make sense.

There's not enough time. I try, somewhat unsuccessfully, to push the thought from my head and continue on

We come to an elegant hallway, filled with tall stone columns and once again lined with that lush red carpet, but I slow as I realize that the Elite in front me has stopped dead in her tracks. It only takes a moment for me to notice what has her rooted to the spot, and I realize I'd spoken too soon.

Lying in a pool of blood at the end of the hallway is a Gerudo in a green uniform.

My heart stops for a brief moment.

I know that girl.

I've seen her before.

"Minwe!" Upon entering the room Jezabel races forward, falling down beside the body of the girl we'd only just been talking about the night before. She rolls Minwe's body onto her back and pulls her into her arms, cradling her against her breast.

As the girl's front becomes visible, I gasp. An ugly, deep gash runs along the length her side, all the way from her collarbone to her thigh, bleeding profusely. I've never seen a wound so awful. There's a long cut across her forehead as well, angry red streaks running down her face and blood matted in her hair.

She's dying...

"Jez...?" Minwe gets out weakly. Jezabel just coos in her ear, stroking the fallen Gerudo's hair.

"I'm here," she whispers, and for the first time ever I see tears forming in her eyes. "It's me, Minwe. I'm here."

Blaze shoots me a worried glance. Minwe had been one of theirs...and yet here she was. Someone had done this to her, not long ago. Slowly, I pull my sword from it's scabbard, the sounds of scraping steel humming softly in my ear.

That feeling comes rushing back tenfold. Something is very wrong.

"Dinzra...Dinzra left me here..." the girl gasps, groaning at the effort it takes to speak. "She wanted...an alliance with the witches...but I didn't know...I swear I didn't know..." She squeezes her eyes shut and lets out a moan. Jezabel immediately takes her bloody hand, letting her squeeze it until her knuckles turn white. "I refused...but it didn't matter...they're already with someone else..." My heart starts thumping dangerously fast in my chest as the girl's breathing becomes even more labored. "I was wrong, Jez," Minwe continues, tears in her pained eyes. "They've been...waiting...for you...it's...a trap...it's a trap..."

My heart plummets into my stomach. As if by cue, the faintest sounds of cackling laughter arise from behind us, causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end.

"They know we're here," one of the Reds in the group says breathlessly, her face horrified. Without the slightest hesitation, the other Gerudo immediately draw their scimitars, their eyes darting around the room. Blaze suddenly has a throwing star between his fingers, and John's holding his sword at the ready, looking pale.

"I'm...so...sorry...Jez...so...sorry..."

Jezabel chokes back a sob as the Gerudo girl lets out one last, shuddering sigh, slowly pulling herself up to her feet and wiping her tears away with her arm. Then, in one swift motion, she unsheathes her own scimitars, her face a combination of devastation and rage.

Slowly, the laughter grows louder and louder until it's coming from right behind us. We all jump at the same time as we hear a loud "thud" against the door behind. My breath hitches as the rest of my body goes cold, rooted to the spot even as Jezabel backs up towards the next door.

Blaze's hand comes to grip my arm, squeezing tightly.

"Run," he hisses, his wide eyes a paler shade of grey than I've ever seen them. There's another crash against the door, sending my heart racing, and we all start forward, speeding up with every step. Finally I hear an explosion, wood flying out all around us from behind as we all race through the door as fast as we possibly can. "Run!"

* * *

_A Short Break_

"Come on Chris. They're fine. You have to keep working or Nabooru will never let you go."

Christian just sat in the sand, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths despite all of Tom's attempts to get him to practice. She'd been gone almost two days, and while on the one hand, he was relieved that he hadn't heard from her, on the other he was terrified that something had happened and that she had been unable to tell him. He almost wished she would contact him. At least then he would know. And then he could go to her before it was too late.

It had been a trying couple of days. He had been constantly filled with dread, and though he knew Nabooru wouldn't send him until his wound healed, even the training could not distract him from it. In fact, it sometimes made it worse, and at this point he'd almost completely stopped. If the mind link were to work, he had to be calm. If she tried to contact him and he was not calm enough to receive it...it was a risk he was absolutely not willing to take.

"Chris," Tom said quietly, crouching down beside him. "Have a little faith. If she tries to reach you, you'll know. I don't know much about whatever-it-is you two have got going on up in there, but I do know that generally, when you're open enough to something, it finds it's way to you."

"If it doesn't work-"

"Stop worrying," Tom cut him off mid-sentence. "If she does try to reach you, going in unprepared won't help her much. And if she doesn't, and you don't keep working on your arm, you'll be leaving her hanging even longer. You have to train. We're all worried, but she's tough. She can do this."

"It's not her ability I'm worried about," Christian replied darkly.

"You're over-thinking it," the stableboy said firmly, simply shaking his head. "You always do. Trust me on this one, you need to stop. You'll drive yourself insane. There's nothing you can do now except try and get that arm back to shape as soon as soon as you can, so focus on that."

At that, Christian let out a sigh. He was right. Just like he'd been the last time, and like Darunia had been on Death Mountain. He needed to train, to get out of his head. With a deep breath, he pulled himself to his feet and held his sword up, blocking Tom's blade as he launched himself forward. Yet even as he spun around, their swords clashing against one another, he couldn't escape the feeling. His sleep had been plagued with nightmares, more intense than ever before, and even though he didn't understand where it could be coming from, that unsettling feeling was still there, even growing as time passed...something wasn't right.

As Tom fell back for a moment, Christian closed his eyes, taking another deep breath to try and calm himself. But when he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the desert.

_The world appeared in flashes. It was as though he was watching through someone else's eyes. The world was shaking beneath his feet, each vision appearing unsteady, the color pulsating in and out with every breath. Her eyes. He was seeing everything as she saw it, the same way it had been when he'd first tried to see her dreams and she had forced him out._

_She was in the Spirit Temple, standing in a hallway lined with lush red carpet. At the end of the hallway lay a dying Gerudo._

_"It's...a trap...it's a trap..."_

_As quickly as the first flash had come, it disappeared into blackness. There were two loud thuds, and then an explosion - and the next thing he knew the darkness had disappeared to reveal an enormous square room, with a large square platform in the center and smaller platforms on every side, illuminated by a large opening in the ceiling above. She was standing on the square platform in the center, surrounded by fire and the sounds of steel clashing against steel, accompanied by desperate yells between the Gerudo and the others in the group._

_Two Iron Knuckles suddenly appeared on her left side, catching her off-guard. She fell back to the ground, rolling over just barely in time to avoid their falling swords. From above he could hear shrieks of shrill laughter, and he watched as her gaze turned upward towards two old crones, circling above her on broomsticks. They both raised their hands, bright red and blue orbs forming in their palms. She took off running, the two witches vanishing from her sight as she turned her back on them, but the next thing he heard was her scream of pain, and the sight of stone. She'd fallen. The witches cackled even louder, flying in front of her with orbs of fire and ice in hand and taking out one of the Elite coming to her aid with a single wave of their arms. As the Gerudo let out a cry of pain and crumpled, the two turned back to her. She looked back for an escape, but suddenly saw a black, shadowy figure advancing toward her from behind._

_Dark Link._

_She closed her eyes, the world disappearing into blackness._

_"Help..." came her desperate voice. "We need help...please, if you can see this...if you can hear me...it was a trap...it was a trap..."_

_The last thing he heard was another scream before all sight and sound faded away._

His eyes snapped open in an instant, his breath coming in rapid gasps. He was on his knees, his hands clutching his head, and as he pulled himself upright he realized his hands were shaking. Tom was shouting up at the Fortress, where Nabooru, Pike, Hayden, and a couple of Gerudo were already running towards them.

"What happened?" Nabooru demanded, dropping beside him and grabbing either side of his head in her hands, roughly tilting it back to look in her wide eyes. "Tell me exactly what you saw!"

"They were waiting for them..." he managed to get out between gasps, his voice shuddering as he spoke. "The witches...Dark Link..." He watched as Nabooru's golden eyes widened even further and became filled with fear. "They're in trouble," he said suddenly, forcing himself to his feet, his heart racing a mile a minute. "They need help. They need help _now_." Without another second's hesitation, he removed the Ocarina that Aeria had left him from his pocket.

Nabooru's hand encircled his wrist not a second later, and his eyes darted back to her stony face. "You need to stay," she said firmly, and for a moment all he could do was stare at her. "We'll send more Elite."

He couldn't believe what she was saying. In fact, he refused to believe what she was saying. As rage filled his body, he wrenched his arm from her grasp. The Sage had promised to let him go after her. "She needs me!"

As one of the Gerudo accompanying Nabooru ran off to gather the Elite, the Sage's eyes narrowed. "Does she?" she snarled angrily, momentarily catching him off-guard. "Is it because she needs you that you're so quick to go gallivanting after her? Or is it because _you_ need _her_? Figure that out before you ask me to let you run out there in the condition you are!" Without another second's hesitation, she turned her back on him as a signal that she considered the matter settled, looking towards the Elite that we hurrying out of the Fortress. But Christian was not going to give up so easily.

"She'd do the same for me!"

That stopped her dead in her tracks. He watched her, seething with anger as she turned back to face him.

"She'd do the same for me," he only repeated, his hand clenching into a fist around her Ocarina. "She'd do the same for any of us, regardless of whether or not you were willing to let her, and she has!" Fuming, he took a deep breath and raised the Ocarina for the Sage to see. "Yes, I'm not in as good a shape as I could be. Yes, going out there now, there's a little more of chance that I'll get killed than the usual odds. But for goddess' sake, Nabooru, there is no safe way out! She's rash and impulsive and good at getting herself into trouble, but that doesn't happen nearly as often when I'm with her! You said so yourself, we're better together than we are apart, and the chance that she will die out there without me is much greater than the chance I will if I go after her!"

"It doesn't have to be you," Nabooru snarled. "She just needs help. More Elite-"

"The Elite can't help her!" Christian exploded. "She's _alone_ Nabooru! She's alone with the witches and Dark Link, and you know they couldn't give a damn about anyone else in that Temple! All they care about is getting their hands on a triforce-bearer! They'll gang up on her in an instant - they've already ganged up on her - and even Link never had to face them all at the same time!"

The Sage's face grew a little paler, and her posture more rigid. He hadn't mentioned that part of his vision, and he had known that bringing up Link as a comparison would get her to see just how small Aeria's chances were.

"Send me," he continued firmly, his chest rising up and down with every unsteady breath he took. "I know it isn't a great strategy, but it's the best we've got. If I go, I can divert their attention from her. They'll have a harder time taking two triforce-bearers than one, especially since they can't kill us, whereas they won't have that problem with anyone else." With a deep breath, he added, "I'm not Aeria, Nabooru. I've thought it through. You know me. You know I would never do this unless I was absolutely positive there was no better way."

As Nabooru's eyes searched him, he knew he had won. There was no arguing with his logic. It made perfect sense and when it came to weighing risks, the odds were in his favor.

"Go," she said after a couple moments of thought. She didn't look happy, but there was a grim acceptance in her expression. He had always had more sway with the Sages than Aeria, and it was for two simple reasons: his arguments were always more well-reasoned, and he was better at making them look like the best option. "Quickly!" she added, beckoning the Elite she'd called down from the Fortress. "Get in a ring and hold onto each other tightly," she instructed. Christian raised the Ocarina in his hands, Tom and Pike gripping his wrists tightly on either side of him.

He raised the instrument to his lips, not needing any music. He had memorized the sheet with the song he'd needed to play over the last two days to help quell his worries. As the last note came floating into the air, Nabooru looked at him with desperate eyes, suddenly appearing centuries old.

"Be careful," she warned, as sparks of yellow started to swirl around the group. Suddenly Christian felt his feet being lifted off the ground, and very quickly Gerudo Fortress began to fade away as a rush of wind began to roar around them. "And keep her safe!"


	40. Chapter 39

Brief Author's Note: Hey everybody! Sorry to keep you waiting after that last chapter! This one was just very intense to write and had me working through it a lot. I don't want to give away too much about this chapter or the rest of the story, so I'll stop there. However, I did really want to thank everybody for the reviews! Your support and advice has been very, very helpful to me over the last few months, and I honestly appreciate it more than you could imagine. Your feedback really means a lot to me, so I have to say, thanks so much guys! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)

* * *

**Chapter 39:**

As I lay on the ground, my heart threatening to explode from my chest, one single thought keeps replaying in my mind, over and over again.

If we get out of this alive, I'm never meddling with the Shadow Temple again.

A whirring noise from behind pulls me from my thoughts and sends my blood pumping even more furiously throughout my body. Without even a second's hesitation I roll to the side. My eyes snap open just in time to see my own reflection in Dark Link's steel blade.

I could swear that my heart has stopped beating, but there's no time to check. Between Dark Link and everything else in here, there's no room for any hesitation. Without pausing even a second, I throw myself backwards and hurl my sword upwards, hoping to catch him off-guard in the brief moment after his attack. Luckily it does - he stumbles back a moment, glaring at me with his terrible red eyes. I don't even attempt to engage him again. I take off running.

I don't know where they all came from. One second we were running from the witches, and then the next, we were surrounded. The old hags are still here, circling overhead and attacking anyone and everyone they see - especially me. I can hear their obnoxious cackles above as I run, only narrowly avoiding their streams of fire and ice. Blaze seems to be handling himself all right - he's on the nearest platform with John, taking cover behind a fallen rock boulder and hurling throwing knives whenever he gets a clear shot. Jezabel's taking on one of the Iron Knuckles with two other Elite. I can't see Callum anywhere, but judging from the throwing knives coming from the opposite direction I'm assuming he's on the level below, cleverly using the shadows of the platforms to his advantage. Meanwhile, the other Gerudo are completely out in the open, darting from platform to platform with bows in hand. They seem to be armed with magic-imbued arrows - I keep seeing icy streaks shooting through the air, and others that blaze fire. Then again, so many things are streaking through the air that it's hard to tell what's what - or more importantly, what's friendly and what isn't.

There's a screeching noise and all of a sudden a beam of ice hurtles just inches ahead of me, forming an enormous spiked column on the floor. I let out a yelp of surprise, just sidestepping the barrier in time. I'd almost run straight into it.

There's no way I can keep this up. Eventually I won't be able to keep running away from Dark Link and all of the attacks the witches keeping launching at me. Even as I chance a glance behind me, I can see Dark Link hot on my tail, though he seems to be having just as difficult a time getting through the chaos as I am. What I really need is to get at least one of them off my back, but seeing as the witches are high above me, it looks like there's really only one person I could possibly avoid. But the longer I run, the more I doubt that possibility.

No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to lose him.

As I run, I happen to spot an empty platform up ahead, and I get an idea. If I can get there, maybe I can lure him to the lower level, away from the witches' attacks...

"Look out!"

My head whips towards the source of the voice. An Elite, leaping from the platform just to the side onto the main one. I look back just in time to see an enormous line of fire fly along the ground just in front of me, forming a huge flame barrier between the edge of this platform and the next.

Even as I crash towards it, I bitterly swear upon all three goddesses. That was the only thing I could come up with to escape from him.

There's no time to stop. I end up slipping in dirt and ash and skidding on my knee only inches from the edge, but I throw myself to the right, clumsily pulling myself back to my feet and running alongside the wall of fire. I can feel the heat of the flames along the entire left side of my body as I run, and I'm sure Dark Link can't be far, but I don't stop. I can't stop. There's nowhere I can escape, and everyone who's tried to help me thus far has failed to get close enough to offer any assistance.

Even despite that fact, the Elite who shouted out to me before turns, running straight towards me with her scimitars held high and a determined expression on her face. "Duck!" she shouts - and I immediately obey.

I throw myself forward to the ground, tumbling across the stone floor as she leaps above me. As soon as I stop, I look up, praying - only to see Dark Link slash her across the stomach and throw her backwards over his head.

My heart suddenly drops into my stomach as I watch her crumple to the floor.

Farore, Din, and Nayru!

Without a second's hesitation, he launches into a sprint again, and I hurl myself onto my feet once more, sword clasped firmly in hand. One of the Reds tries to come to my aid, but even as she leaps off the side platform, a white streak nails her full on in the chest, encasing her, mid-air, with a thick layer of ice. Locked in position, she continues her descent, her frozen armor exploding around her as she crashes into the ground. She doesn't move after that, and I curse yet again. We're losing a lot of allies.

As I come to the next corner, I turn again, but this time there's nowhere forward to go. The other Iron Knuckle is further up the side, being circled by two Gerudo. My breath catches in my chest, and I turn to move diagonally through what's now a pretty decent smattering of ice columns.

"Aeria!" Blaze's voice sounds above the chaos. But I don't see the ball of fire he'd tried to warn me of hurtling towards me until it's too late. It nails me in the back and I go flying, hitting and crashing through one of the spikes of ice emerging from the floor. When I open my eyes, I'm on my back, Dark Link practically right on top of me.

There's no amusement in his face. Just anger, frustration... He lets out an enormous shout of effort as he hurls his blade towards me.

"Holy Din!" I exclaim as I roll to the side and onto my feet once more. He seems pretty hell-bent on destroying me for someone who supposedly wants me alive. I had sort of been banking on that, I realize.

_There's still a lot you can live through_, the voice in my head says darkly.

That's a thought I'm going to try to put out of my head.

I throw my sword up just in time to catch Dark Link's next blow, but he doesn't waste a second before launching his next attack. And then the next. And the next. He keeps coming at me, hailing blow after blow towards me, but even so...

...I block each one.

I can't help but feel amazed as I fight him. Though I can't seem to take the offensive, I manage to keep up with him better than I ever have, blocking his every move - until yet another streak of fire hits me in the shoulder and sends me flying into another ice pillar.

This time I don't get a chance to recover.

Before I can move, a black hand slams into my throat, squeezing it tightly within its grasp. I gasp for air, but none comes. He lifts me off of my feet, into the sunlight.

"Aeria!" comes another shout - but I can't make out who it is this time. My head swims as I clutch at the hand around my throat, struggling, kicking to get free.

"No more games," he hisses from between gritted teeth. I have to squint to make out his face in the bright light. The same face as my father, only crueler...

He squeezes tighter, and this time I feel the chain of my necklace digging into my skin.

The same face as my father...only more evil...

The sounds of the chaos around me start to get quieter, replaced by a dull ringing in my ears. My lungs scream for air, and with every passing moment my body loses the strength to fight. My vision begins to flicker, but even as I feel myself slipping closer and closer to unconsciousness, I catch sight of something bright.

A flash of green...it sparkles on Dark Link's face, and he blinks in irritation, looking for the source. I can't tell what it is he finds, but a moment later, his eyes grow wide with rage and I feel his fist shaking furiously even as it crushes the life out of me.

"You dirty little thief!" he snarls, raising his blade to my throat and preparing to strike.

For a moment I'm convinced I'm going to die. I've never seen him so angry...

But just as I've lost all hope for survival, something flies in from the side, catching both of us off-guard.

"_Get_ your filthy hands_ off_ of her!"

In his surprise, Dark Link releases me. I crumple onto the ground, choking and gasping for air. The world slowly regains its normal volume and stops flickering before my eyes. I'm alive.

But how...?

I look back around just in time to see Christian smash his fist across the side of Dark Link's face and sending him hurtling to the ground. Without another second's hesitation he slams his sword onto Dark Link's back - and Dark Link disappears.

He's here...it went through...

He's here!

Excitement, joyfulness, every possible happy feeling I could have floods through my body. I've never been more grateful in my entire life to see his beautiful face than I am now. He turns back to me and all I can do is smile.

"Farore Aer," he says breathlessly as he extends a hand, pulling me to my feet and watching me with wide amber eyes that appear even moreso due to the slight purple-tinged rings beneath his eyes. "What did you get yourself into?"

I'm so relieved just to see him that I could almost laugh. Without even thinking I throw my arms around him and squeeze tight. Suddenly everything seems better, despite the danger we're in. "I had it all under control until you showed up," I joke as I pull away, to which he just rolls his eyes, though he does seem slightly more at ease than he was when he'd charged in.

"I'll bet," he says sarcastically, his eyes turning back to the witches. "We brought some more Elite, and Pike and Tom are down there doing what they can. What do you have left to work with?"

"They took down a couple Gerudo," I tell him, raising my sword and quickly scanning the room. Jezabel and a few of the other Gerudo are still working on the Iron Knuckles. Dark Link seems to have disappeared, but unfortunately the witches don't seem to have forgotten about us. "How long do you think we have before he shows up again?"

"Not long," Christians grimaces. "Last time he..." But I stop paying attention midway through his sentence, realization hitting me like a brick.

It's just like the attack on Castletown all those years ago. Or for me, weeks ago. Iron Knuckles. Fire raining down everywhere. Columns and fallen debris. Dark Link coming and going when we least expect it. The only difference is that we have to deal with ice attacks and fight off two extremely powerful witches instead of floods of monsters.

I know how to handle this...Hell, I've already handled this...

I can _do_ this...

_"Focus on the matter at hand._"

Christian's still talking as I quickly rummage through my bag. Finally, I grasp a familiar corner, and without thinking, rip my Mirror Shield from my seemingly under-sized pouch. "Take this!" I say firmly, practically slamming it into his chest. He almost drops it, letting out a small groan in surprise.

"Do you have a _plan_ to go with the shield?" he demands - but as he does a beam of fire nearly knocks the thing out of his hand. He quickly recovers, holding it up much more firmly this time.

Not exactly, no. But I have an idea.

"Just go with it!" I answer. He's just going to have to trust me on this one. I take a firm hold of his sword-arm, looking him straight in the eye. "Ready?"

For a moment his deep brown eyes simply linger on mine, looking somewhat uncertain. But then, he pulls his wrist away, holding his sword under his arm, and clasps my hand in his.

Suddenly, I feel just like I had running into battle at Gerudo Fortress. Like this is what I'm meant to do. What _we_ are meant to do.

Here, fighting with Christian at my side...

This...this is where I belong.

He gives me a small, determined grin.

"Let's do this."

I take a deep breath. And then I bolt, Christian just behind me.

Back in the Graveyard, one of the witches had injured the other one with her attack. My best guess is that each witch is weak to the other's attacks. The Gerudo seem to think so too, which is why they keep shooting ice arrows at one and fire arrows at the others - but for some reason their arrows seem to be doing very little to hurt them.

Oh well...here goes...

One of the witches whirls towards me on her broom, her glowing blue hair flying out behind her. With an ugly grin, she raises her arm, a whitish-blue orb forming in her palm.

I raise my hand, fire sparking from my palm and neatly growing into a large sphere. Just as she releases a stream of ice, I shoot off a fireball in her direction.

Christian doesn't take any chances. He leaps in front of me with my shield held out in front of him.

What happens then takes both of us by surprise.

As the ice beam makes contact with my shield, it rebounds at an angle, up towards the ceiling, where a spiked column of ice forms and juts out towards the ground.

At once we flash each other twin looks, both of us coming to the same realization.

So _that's_ why Nabooru had me practicing with the Mirror Shield...

As the other witch raises her arm high in the air, an orb of fire coalescing in her palm, I duck behind Christian. The instant she releases her stream of fire, he raises the shield high.

"On your left!" I shout, catching a glimpse of the other witch - and he doesn't hesitate. The beam once more rebounds off the surface of my shield, and he angles it high to the left, right at our attacker's twin.

"Koume!" she screams, just as the line of fire nails her full-on, causing her to lose control of her broom, if only for a few brief moments. Even then, it's more damage than all of our arrows have been able to do. She lets out a howl of anger as she recovers, shaking and rising up to a higher point in the air. "Be more careful!"

"More careful?" the other - Koume - shrieks defiantly. "How about you stay out of the way while I'm burning them!"

"Or _you_ could stay out of the way while I freeze them!"

With the two of them squabbling, I seize what time I have to immediately squeeze Christian's arm. "How long can you keep this up?"

"What's your plan?" is his immediate response. I don't like that he doesn't give me an answer right away, especially knowing how messed up his arm was before, but I don't really have time to argue.

"If you can cover me, I can help with the Iron Knuckles," I say quickly, eyeing Jezabel as she and another Elite continue to battle one not twenty feet away. Their other companion lays fallen at their feet. Meanwhile, John's leapt from behind his rock and is helping Tom and two other Gerudo attack the farther one. "But I'll need you to keep them out of the way."

"How close are you getting?"

I grimace. That's the only problem with the Iron Knuckles. I'm going to have to get as close as I possibly can.

"Just keep a tight radius around us. I know how to handle these guys."

And without another second's hesitation we split. Christian takes up a defensive stance a little closer in, while I charge headfirst towards the Iron Knuckle.

At the moment it's too distracted by Jez and the other Gerudo to notice me coming up from behind. It's back is completely unguarded. I grin at the rare opportunity, striking its vulnerable area.

As my blade makes contact, a large chunk of its armor goes flying to the ground, and it lets out a metallic roar of pain. Jez shoots me an appreciative grin.

"Go for its back!" I shout. She gives me a curt nod, just before the Iron Knuckle whirls around to face me. Apparently I've ticked it off.

It lets out another growl as it swings its enormous sword towards me. I find myself ducking only just in time to avoid his blade, feeling a couple of hairs on the top of my head rustle in the wind. That was close.

Then, without warning, it cries out in pain yet again, arching its back and swinging its sword wildly. This time I have to throw myself to the side to avoid it, watching as yet another chunk of armor hits the floor.

Jez and the other Gerudo seem to have gotten the idea, and we form a triangle around the enormous Iron Knuckle.

That's when it hits me.

It can't keep its back protected from all three of us at the same time.

"Keep going!"

The Elite manages the next blow, knocking away the Iron Knuckle's breastplate. It lets out a roar of frustration and we fall back again, but she doesn't move fast enough. Its sword slams into her, leaving her lifeless on the ground. Jezabel shoots me a worried glance, before looking back up to the beast before us.

Luckily, most of its armor is gone. Thanks to our fallen ally, its front is now just as vulnerable as its back. If we can just manage a few more blows...

It seems to realize its position too. With another metallic shriek it hurls its sword towards Jez with all its might. She only barely leaps out of the way before its blade lodges itself deep in the ground. It makes to heave the thing from the ground, but I pounce on it, slamming my sword into its back. There's another cry, and another piece of armor flies from its body, but its Jezabel's blow that really does it. As I fall back, she rolls back to her feet and slashes at the thing's helmet with her scimitar.

At that the Iron Knuckle lets out one final roar, but instead of collapsing like the ones I had seen in the Castle, it merely freezes in its crouched position. Then, with a loud hiss, it completely breaks down into pieces of metal, and a slender figure collapses to the ground.

My eyes go wide as I stare down in shock.

Ruto...

"Christian!" I shout, unable to do anything else. He's just a couple feet away, deflecting a beam of ice that's just come hurtling this way. As soon as he gets a moment, he chances a glance back towards us - and his expression immediately shifts into disbelief.

If that was Ruto...

My heart drops into the pit of my stomach as I look towards the other Iron Knuckle with wide eyes.

I can't move. All I can do is stand, frozen to the spot, and watch as Tom lands a huge blow on the back of the other Iron Knuckle's neck. Just like before, it freezes up, and its metal shell completely drops away...

Impa appears amidst the circle of broken armor, and falls forward to the ground.

For a moment I don't know how to react.

I'd known that we would find her here. I'd expected to. That was the whole point of this expedition, after all. But to finally see her...the woman who practically raised me...who's been gone so long...

The next thing I know, I'm kneeling at her side, praying that she's okay. I don't even remember running towards her, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that Impa's here.

The two Gerudo who had been fighting with them have taken off to help the others but John and Tom remain with me. Despite the lack of warning I gave before darting over, Christian luckily followed closely after. I may have been too distracted to look out for the witches, but they definitely haven't forgotten about me. "Is she all right?" he asks, standing just in front of us with my shield held at the ready for their next attack.

Impa lets out a small groan. My heart leaps in my chest. "She's alive," I say almost ecstatically. "Impa, can you-"

"Aer!"

At his urgent tone my head snaps up, only just in time to see Dark Link walking towards us. Always at the most inconvenient times!

"We'll take her below," Tom assures me as I look back towards the just-waking Impa with regret. "She'll be all right."

_She'll be okay._ I have to repeat it to myself before I can finally stand up. "Christian, get them safely to the edge."

"What?" he exclaims. I know he doesn't like the idea of leaving my side, but I have to make sure they get there okay.

"I'll be fine," I tell him in a firm voice, my eyes locking onto his.

This is my fight.

They stole my guardian. He stole my parents.

Time to avenge them all.

He still doesn't look all that excited about it. He never does. But we both know that I'm going to run after Dark Link whether he approves or not.

"I'll be back," he says firmly, his eyes glancing quickly towards Dark Link with a combination of worry, anger, and determination. Without wasting another second he darts off with the others, quickly shifting his gaze back up to the twin terrors overhead.

I turn back towards my nemesis, raising my sword.

"You wretched little girl," he snarls. This time his advance towards me is slower, more cautious. His eyes, still filled with rage, survey me carefully, as though looking at me in a different light. He stops in place just a couple feet away from me. "You think you can fight _me_?"

I don't really know to be honest. But I know that I'm sure as hell going to try.

My silence seems to irritate him even further, and I watch as his rage visibly builds within him, until finally, it hits its peak.

"You're no match for me, Hero!" he explodes, launching himself at me.

My heart catches in my chest as I swing my sword up just in time to defend myself from his blow. His red eyes burn my very soul...full of rage...and strangely...torment.

As he pulls back I swipe at him. He blocks with two swift motions, before stabbing in towards my gut. I sidestep just in time, bringing my sword around me as I spin and slide towards his side. He throws his blade out and catches mine before it can land. As he retracts I take the opportunity to make a lunge of my own, but he just somersaults past it, rolling behind me. As he makes his next attack, I throw my blade behind me, blocking it before I even spin around to see him.

At that Dark Link lets out a cruel laugh. "You've trained with Nabooru," he grins, slashing at me yet again. I fall back, evading his attacks, before I stab forward.

That's my mistake.

Dark Link's grin broadens as he leaps onto my blade, before backflipping over my head. His blade slashes across my back, and I let out a yelp of pain as I stumble ever so slightly.

"But I know how to defeat Nabooru."

With a cry, he spins in a circle, his ebony blade slashing out around him.

_Duck!_ my father's voice echoes in my ears. I don't hesitate.

I drop to the ground, obeying my memory, and as Dark Link's sword whips only inches above my head, suddenly a thought comes to mind.

Despite all of the Gerudo training I've gone through recently, it's a Sheikah maneuver that I go for. At this point, they're so familiar, it's like breathing. I take the opportunity to sweep my leg under Dark Link's, forcing him off his feet.

Dark Link lets out a cry of shock and hurtles backward through the air. I'm already on my feet, moving even more quickly than I'd had to against the Elite. As his back hits the ground, I stand above him, my blade lowered towards his chest.

His eyes widen for a brief moment. I can't tell exactly what's flashing through his mind, but within a second it's gone, and he slashes my sword away with a roar, rolling backwards and onto his feet.

"Who are you," he snarls viciously, holding his sword out in a defensive stance.

At that, I feel my lips twitch into a defiant grin, as I prepare for my next attack.

"I," I say, raising my sword once more, "am the Hero of Time."

And without another word, I throw myself forward.

Everything explodes into flame.

Neither of us had seen the enormous fireball headed our way. I fly through the air, pain shooting across my skin as I feel the hot burn of the flames. Everything appears a vivid red beneath my tightly shut eyelids. There's a shock of pain in my left shoulder and across my side as I hit the ground, but the instant I feel the cold stone I try to force my eyes open.

Through my blurred and watery vision, I see that Dark Link's disappeared again. Christian leaps over me, holding my shield out in a defensive stance. Another stream of ice shoots towards us, and he raises the shield, groaning at the effort it takes to push the attack back. His aim is true, and Koume lets out a scream of pain.

"That's it!" she snarls, looking towards her twin. "No more games Kotake!"

Kotake flies over to her sister, looking just as furious. "Let's finish this - for good this time!"

As the two start flying in a circle above us, my heart drops in my stomach. Christian races to my side, snatching my hand and pulling me to my feet. I let out a yelp of pain as he does so, before looking over to my left arm. Now that my vision's cleared up, I notice the long, scraped up burn across my forearm.

"You okay?" he asks me breathlessly, his eyes a sharp amber. All I can do is nod, before we both quickly turn back towards the witches, circling faster and faster overhead.

There's a blinding flash of light - and all of a sudden the ghost from the Shadow Temple appears where they had been not moments before.

Twinrova.

She's enormous. I can only watch as she floats closer to the ground with her elaborate, fire and ice capped scepter, grinning at us with a cruel sense of delight. Even as we stare at her in horror, she winks at Christian.

"How's your arm?" I hiss through gritted teeth from behind him. He just grimaces.

"I can manage."

I don't know if I believe it, but at the moment I don't have any choice but to accept it. "Any ideas?" I whisper nervously.

"Don't get hit," he says in dark tone. "I think if we can just keep this up, since they're all that's left, we can take care of them, and hopefully they'll be distracted by the others..."

Yet even as he says it, Twinrova laughs, her voice echoing throughout the entire room, and swings her scepter over her head, slamming the fire-crowned end forward. I gasp audibly as an enormous ring of fire appears all along the edges of the main platform. Everyone else is either down safely on the lower floor or the other platforms. I can see Jezabel and Blaze watching us with wide eyes.

We're surrounded.

Twinrova's laugher continues above us, sending a chill down my spine. "What now?"

Christian's face has paled, but he keeps wearing the same determined expression.

"Stay behind me until we figure this out."

"So you mean we're playing it by ear?"

"Pretty much," he answers a little uncomfortably.

My heart drops a little bit. If that's the best he can come up with, then we're really in trouble.

As Twinrova raises her scepter again, Christian shifts his footing, bracing himself. I immediately take a firm hold of his shoulders, planting my feet just behind his.

I really hope there's a way to beat her.

Twinrova lets out a battle-cry as she stabs the icy end of her scepter forward, sending an enormous stream of ice flying towards us. As it hits the shield, Christian lets out a shout and we both go skidding backward in the dirt. My hands go from clasping his shoulders to wrapping themselves firmly around his torso, clutching onto him so as to keep both of us from toppling over when we stop.

This time, the beam doesn't reflect off of the mirror, and instead seemingly disappears. But I can feel a vibration through Christian's arms and hear a soft humming coming from in front of me. Christian quickly tips the shield back to look at the front - and we both see that the edges of the mirror are pulsating with white light.

His face immediately turns back to mine, our eyes locking to confirm that we've both seen the same thing.

The mirror absorbed the attack.

As Twinrova's laughter fills the air yet again, Christian turns back to face her. I immediately tighten my arms around his torso again, and tilt my chin up towards his shoulder to make sure he hears me.

"Do it again."

Though I can feel his arms shaking, he plants his feet once more and raises the shield high. I can see the others on the outer platforms shooting fire and ice arrows towards Twinrova, but they don't seem to affect her at all. She hardly pays them any mind.

As she raises the fire end of her scepter, I bury my face into his shoulder, shielding it from the flames I know are about to come, and plant my feet exactly as before.

I can feel it hitting the shield hard, and once more, we go skating across the platform. I realize as I feel heat on my back that we've been blown near to the edge. The instant we stop my eyes fly open, looking towards the shield.

It's still vibrating, but now it's flashing a bright red light.

"We have to go with the same attacks," Christian hisses through gritted teeth. I can feel the strain in his arms from holding back her blows, but he grips the shield even more tightly, determined to take on the next few. "Come on."

I follow him closely as he runs away from the flame wall, where there will be room to fight, and as soon as we're far enough away, I immediately take up my position again. This time Twinrova launches another fire attack - and when we come skidding to a half across the platform, the shield is vibrating even more intensely, and the red light is flashing even faster.

"Again!" I cry out. When she tries to attack us with another beam of ice, we both leap out of the way, using each other's slight movements to do so together. We move gracefully, in harmony...as a team...out of the way of the attack.

"Hold on," Christian says as Twinrova raises the fire end of her scepter once more. Already in position, I simply tighten my grip.

This time, when the stream of fire hits the shield, it explodes back, ten-fold. Christian lets out a loud cry as he pushes the shield forward, all of Twinrova's absorbed attack flying back and nailing her right in the chest. She lets out a scream of pain, falling from the air and onto the ground, only just supporting herself on her hands and knees.

I don't ask permission. I don't even think. I leap out from behind Christian and charge her, slashing every inch of her I can. But I only get a few attacks in before she growls and flies above me to safety. Then, she raises her scepter once more - not towards me, but back towards Christian, who I've left further back.

I run, but not fast enough. Her stream of ice collides with my shield yet again, sending a deafening crash echoing through the entire room. He skids back several feet and almost loses his balance without me there, but he manages to recover quickly.

"You okay?" I ask as I reach him, immediately whirling around and catching him by the waist, ready to help him yet again. His face is covered in sweat from the effort it's taking to push back the attacks, and I can feel both the vibrations of the shield and how his sword arm is shaking. I don't know how much longer he can handle this.

"I'll be fine," is all he says, raising the shield to block the next ice attack. We skid backwards, and this time, with my support, he doesn't stumble. We both stand firm, as the shield pulsates even more intensely. He's weakening, I can tell. I can feel the muscles in his shoulders tensing, and the even worse shaking in his injured arm. I have to help him.

When the third and final attack comes, I grab his forearms firmly, making sure my feet are fully grounded.

The ice attacks nails the shield even harder than the last, and this time I can feel the entire impact of the collision running through my arms - but I still push forward on Christian's arms with all of my might, trying to give him as much support as I can. We both let out a shout as once more, an enormous beam of ice explodes from the shield, hitting Twinrova full on.

This time I don't immediately dart forward, planning to wait back with Christian so that he's not left unguarded again - but he looks back with a determined expression on his face. "Go," he tells me firmly.

And as much as I don't want to, the look in his eye says that I have to. If we're going to get out of this alive, I have to risk it.

I don't hesitate again. I run as fast as possible to the fallen sorceress, attacking her with all I've got. I get many more attacks in than I did earlier, and as she flies back into the air I waste no time in getting back to Christian to help.

A beam of fire is already streaking out from her scepter as I reach him, and I only just throw myself around him in time to catch the blow. Just like the other times, the force of the blow sends us skidding backwards, and the shield begins to vibrate and flash red.

But this time, Christian lets out a cry of pain.

The second we come to a stop he nearly drops the shield, and for the first time I see the red stain of blood on his shirt. No matter how much training he'd gone through at the Fortress, this is definitely beyond the level of exertion he can handle.

My heart drops into my stomach.

"You can't do this anymore," I tell him, trying to hide my own fear.

"No, I can-"

"Stop!" I cut him off, dragging him off to the side as another beam of ice comes hurtling towards us, trying to catch us unprepared.

More than anything I know that he will do anything in his power to keep me from fighting on my own. I know that, given his way, he'd die to protect me over having me defend myself. But I can't let that happen.

He doesn't listen to me. Arms shaking, he raises the shield once more, only just in time to catch the stream of fire coming our way. But as we skid I realize that he's not strong enough to keep his balance, and I'm not strong enough to keep both of us supported any longer.

We both crash down to the ground, the shield skittering down between us.

Pain shoots through my body yet again, but I pull myself to my feet as fast as I can, taking Christian's hand and pulling him up without a second's hesitation. "You have to stop," I tell him firmly, looking him straight in his beautiful, amber eyes. Blood is running down his cheek but he doesn't seem to notice. "I can do this. You know I can."

Those eyes look so torn. I can see the fear in them, but I can also see great pain. I know he doesn't want to stop. I know he doesn't want me to go out there on my own. But I think he knows that he isn't healed enough to take anymore.

"Go," he finally says to my complete and utter disbelief, his expression turning hard as he tries to remain firm despite the war I know is going on his brain. He still doesn't look entirely sure that he believes what he is saying. "Go!"

At that, I smile back "I can do this," I tell him again, hoping to reassure him, but as I turn and run, snatching up my shield from the ground, he looks so completely tormented that I don't know if it did any good.

"Hello, little girl," Twinrova cackles above me, her eyes filled with malice. And without another word, she thrusts her scepter forward, sending a beam of ice flying my way. I somersault out of the way just in time, weaving around the other columns of ice she's left all over the platform. As quickly as I had dodged the first one, another comes hurtling towards me. I only just leap to the side in time.

She doesn't seem to want to send another beam of fire at me after that. But I guess she's probably smarter than that. I stand behind the column of ice for a moment, using it to protect myself for the time being, before I turn and dart back out into the open.

That's when I see Dark Link appear again, ready to attack.

_"Focus on the matter at han_d," my father's voice echoes in my head for the second time today. I can't handle both Dark Link and the witches at once. I have to get rid of one of them, and quickly.

I immediately turn back towards Twinrova, ignoring Dark Link as he advances, and raise my shield. It vibrates in my hand almost violently, as though ready to go off at any moment.

Twinrova's grin becomes even crueler as she looks down on me, seeing how completely hopeless my situation looks. But no matter how hopeless it looks, I have to try.

Maybe it's because she thinks I don't have a chance anyway. Maybe it's because Koume wants a fair shot at me as well, somewhere within that transformed body. But no matter the reason, when Twinrova raises her scepter towards me, it's an enormous fire attack that launches out and straight towards me.

Out of the corner of my eye I can still see Dark Link charging me, but I force myself to ignore it, and plant myself steady, gripping my shield so tightly that my knuckles go white.

As the beam hits my shield, I realize exactly how much effort it took Christian to deflect each one. The shield pushes hard against me, and it takes every bit of my strength to push it back.

For a moment I'm afraid that I won't be able to deflect it - but even as I think it, there's an enormous explosion of fire from my shield, shooting through the air with even greater force than before, so great that it knocks me onto my back.

There's no way Twinrova can avoid it. She lets out a terrible scream as it smothers her and she falls through the air, hitting the ground much faster and with much less control than either of the times before.

I have to get to her and attack - but from the ground, I realize that Dark Link's almost on top of me. He raises his sword high as he reaches my side, and though I struggle to right myself, there's no way I can get to my feet in time.

It's Christian's sword that blocks the blow. "Go!" is all he shouts again, his voice strained by effort and pain - and though every fiber of my being is screaming not to leave him with Dark Link, from his tone, it's clear that I don't have a choice. I just have to go quick and try to get back to help.

I leap to my feet and charge forward towards the fallen Twinrova with my sword held high. She raises her head, her eyes wide with what seems like surprise, but I ignore it.

The witches killed so many in the Graveyard. They kidnapped Sages.

They kidnapped Impa.

Fire rushes through my veins as I think it, and I let out a loud, ferocious cry, before leaping into the air.

There's no way she can avoid it.

I stab my sword right through the large gem in the center of her forehead, driving it deep into her skull.

Twinrova collapses, lifeless, to the ground.

It's over. We're safe now.

As I withdraw my sword, there's a flash of bright light, and she disappears, before reforming into two shimmering silver orbs of light. Like in the Shadow Temple, the orbs blossom back into the two witches, who have now taken on a pearlescent white, airy quality.

For a moment, they both look ready to kill each other, but in death, it seems, they finally gain the ability to join forces. Even as they begin to rise into the air, their ferocious, furious faces crowned by twin halos, they thrust their fingers towards Christian.

"Take the boy!"

That's when I remember Dark Link.

My heart drops into my stomach.

_Christian_.

I don't waste a moment. I turn towards him, running as fast as I possibly can. I can see the flash of confusion and then realization in his eyes for a brief moment, before Dark Link sets himself upon him with even greater intensity than before.

As I run, the walls of flame disappear, and everyone else leaps onto the main platform, charging towards Dark Link just behind me. I will myself to run faster. I have to run faster!

Dark Link's wearing a broad grin, and I can see exactly how drained Christian has become as they fight. Dark Link strikes him across the torso with his blade, and then slams his fist across his face, causing him to stumble back.

Christian just regains his footing and raises his sword again, his expression determined despite the long red stripe across the front of his shirt.

So close now...just a little faster...

But as he lunges for the attack, Dark Link kicks his arm away hard, like Nabooru had done back at the Fortress.

My heart stops.

Christian lets out a cry of pain, his sword flying from his grasp and clattering across the floor. I can see the blood now flowing freely from his wounded shoulder.

I'm only a few feet away when Dark Link suddenly snatches him by the hair, driving him to his knees and quickly raising his ebony blade to his throat. At that, I stop dead in my tracks. The others behind me stop where they are as well, not wanting to push Dark Link over the edge.

_Christian!_

Christian's amber eyes rise to mine, filled with pain. Despite his fear, he puts on a strong, determined face.

For me.

He's being strong _for me_.

They're going to take him!

_No..._

"If you ever want to see your prince again," Dark Link snarls, his red eyes focused directly on mine. There's nothing but rage in those eyes - no smirking, no cruel amusement - just hatred. I can feel my heart ripping itself from my chest. "You know where to find me."

Then without another word, he turns on the spot, and I scream. My eyes fall back to Christian. He just watches me with that same expression.

"NO!"

Not a second later, they're gone.

My entire body seems to give out from underneath me. I fall onto my knees, staring at the spot where he was only moments ago.

"Christian..." I whisper, my heart filled with horror, disbelief and the worst pain I've ever felt. No...this isn't happening...he can't be... "Christian!"

"Aeria..." It's Blaze's voice, and his hand that places itself on my shoulder. I don't even move. I can't move.

He can't be...

"Aeria...he's gone."


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40:**

_A Short Break_

_"Christian!" she had screamed. And then she'd reached into her pocket, fumbling the little instrument in her hands. Before she could even play a note though, Callum snatched it away. "Let me go!" she'd screamed again, and he could only watch as the remaining Gerudo flew to her side, grabbing her arms and holding her back as she fought with every fiber of her being against them. "I have to go after him!"_

_Nobody could say anything to her. Tom, John, and Pike were all speechless, at the loss of their friend and at the uncontrollable frenzy she had gone into. Jezabel had kept her expression firm, trying to hide her emotions as she held her back from the front. It had been he that had to tried to calm her, though it was clear that she could not be consoled._

_"Aeria please..." he'd begged her, placing his hands on both of her shoulders and looking her in the eye. She didn't even look like herself anymore. Every bit of her expression mirrored her anguish, and as the Gerudo held her back she just kept screaming and fighting desperately to break free. "Aer, that's what they want...if you go now...Aeria...they'll kill you..."_

_"Let them try!"_

_"Aeria," he continued, feeling his heart grow heavy. "They'll kill him...they'll kill you both, unless you stay. Unless you go after him, they'll let him live. It's what he would have wanted."_

_Her expression was unbearable. He had never seen in her in so much pain. And though he could see the understanding in those eyes, he could also see the hopeless denial, the frustration, and the burning desire to fight, all struggling for dominance within her._

_He couldn't tell which had won when her body gave out again, supported only by the Gerudo holding her back. He had tried to hug her, but she'd only stood there and taken it, only merely accepting it._

_With her Ocarina confiscated, she eventually gave in, or at least her body did. She stopped thrashing about and fighting. She stopped screaming, though a steady river of tears streamed down her face. And when Callum had played the melody to take them all to Lake Hylia, she didn't say a word, and she hadn't since._

Blaze felt his heart grow heavy as he remembered, walking along the edge of the lake towards the Gerudo to take his post.

By this time, the Sages had already assigned people to watch over her. Despite how far she had come over all this time, he was gone. And that meant her protection was top priority. But it wasn't the Dark Lord's forces they were trying to protect her from right now. At the moment, they were trying to protect her from herself.

This little group, however, kept a careful eye on her not for her security so much as for personal well-being. He, Jezabel, Tom, John, Pike, and Hayden had formed their own schedule, making sure that there was always someone there to check up on how she was doing. To be there for her, if she needed it. To help her get through the loss of Christian.

To be honest, it wasn't going so well.

"How is she," he asked as he came up to Jezabel, his eyes turning to where Aeria sat on the island in the center of the Lake. She'd been there during his last shift too. He wasn't entirely sure she had moved since then.

"Not good," Jez said in a grim tone. "I haven't seen her like this since..."

"Rydin," Blaze finished where she broke off. Her eyes rose to meet his and she gave him a small, worried nod. "Has she said anything?"

She shook her head. "Not a word. I tried. Navi and Impa said they would go see her as soon as they could, but I don't know what else to do."

At that Blaze sighed. He didn't really have a clue how to help either.

"You think he's okay?"

Jez's expression grew dark. "I dunno. They'll keep him alive. They have to keep him alive until they can get her. That's why they took her Ocarina."

"So she can't go after him," he answered again. She nodded. "But you know her almost as well as I do. She's going to try anyway."

"Don't we all know it," Jez sighed. "The Sages will stop her, of course, but I think it'll only make her worse. They've been in this together since the very beginning, and he's the only other one who really knows what it's like. He's the one who fixed her up last time this happened. And now he's gone."

Blaze didn't know what else to say. Because it was all true. Christian had been the one who had gotten her through her worst times, and they hadn't really been separated throughout the entirety of their journey, save for briefly when they had all been held prisoner in Gerudo Fortress. But even then, the Gerudo prison was escapable. As much as he didn't want to think it...if Dark Link had him, then he wasn't coming back.

"How are you holding up?" he asked suddenly, trying to change the subject. Jez's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"I'm just fine," was all she said. "Look, we really need-"

"Can't lie to a Sheikah," Blaze cut her off with a wry smile, to which she visibly grew irritated.

"Maybe the Sheikah should learn not to snoop."

"Hey, look, I didn't mean anything," he started, his smile disappearing as he spoke. "You're a tough type, I know, I get it. I won't mention it again, but hey...I want you to know that I'm sorry."

She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I was a jerk out there," Blaze continued, his eyes dropping to the ground. "And I know we've got our...well...differences...but I thought we made a pretty good team before, no matter what the hell kind of dates may or may not have occurred." He stopped for a moment, noticing her other eyebrow rising to meet the first. "I know my apology in the desert sucked, and I'll be honest, I'm not that great with them in the first place. But I really am sorry. And I'm sorry about Minwe. Really, I am."

At the name, Jez suddenly stiffened, and her expression grew hard, but she didn't say a word. For a moment he thought her eyes were glistening.

"So..." he said, jumbling around in his pocket. Her eyes darted towards his hand, watching his movements warily. Finally, he found what he was looking for. "I...well...I found this...and I thought you should have it..."

Jezabel's eyes widened and her mouth fell open as he withdrew his hand, holding two glittering necklaces, one adorned with sapphires and the other with rubies.

"When they disappeared...they were just there, on the ground, and I thought...well...they took her so I took them...it was only fair...so I figured, it was a Gerudo date," he said sheepishly, extending the necklaces to her.

For a moment Jez just looked shocked, taking and holding the jewelry as though she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her golden eyes flickered from the necklaces up to him - then down one more time, and right back to his eyes, staring at him with disbelief.

And then, to his complete astonishment, she threw her arms around him, squeezing tightly. Just as fast as she'd sprung forward, she pulled away, looking flustered, embarrassed, upset, and appreciative all at the same time. He wasn't quite sure exactly how she felt about the whole thing, but in reality, he was too taken aback by the biggest physical gesture of affection she had ever shown anyone to question it.

"Thanks," she said in a choked voice, smiling although she was seemingly unsure of what to say or do. Even as he watched her, he could see it in those golden eyes...

"Is that...is that a tear...?" he asked in amazement, realizing only moments later the stupidity of the question.

"No!" she shouted probably a little more forcefully than she'd intended. Again, she tried to stiffen her posture and her expression grew determined, but although she did a good job of playing tough, her could see right through her. "I don't cry!" she then shouted again, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than him. And without another word, she landed a small punch on his arm, and took off in the direction of her tent.

That was the Jezabel he was more used to. He smiled before forcing himself to turn back towards the lake, trying to maintain that happier feeling as he resumed the watch over their devastated friend.

"Of course not."

* * *

_A Short Break_

"You've been gone a long time."

She knew Nabooru was only trying to help, but even so, Impa's spirits sank even lower.

She _had_ been gone a long time. The last time she had seen Aeria, she had been a child, coming back to her to be bandaged up after her last hopelessly reckless escapade left her a mess. But the girl she had seen in the Spirit Temple, the girl she could see right now from inside her tent, sitting out there on the island in the center of Lake Hylia, was not the same Aeria she had known. She was no longer a child. She was marked. Scarred. She'd been through things that Impa hadn't the slightest hope to know about.

"She's grown up," Impa said, her tone a tad mournful.

Nabooru gave her sympathetic look, placing her hand on the Sheikah leader's shoulder. "I tried to help and protect her all I could."

Impa let out a sigh. "What happened."

The Sage of Spirit took a deep breath before launching into her story. "After the witches took you, they blew the Graveyard apart. I sent Jezabel and Blaze to warn the Queen, though they were taken en route. Aeria managed to escape with Christian to the Castle, though I guess he'd been left in awful condition. They recovered there until they were attacked by a small group and kidnapped with a few other stableboys. Rydin had taken over the mind of a guard to take them back to Gerudo Fortress. In my absence, Dinzra took charge and interrogated them."

"Dinzra doesn't interrogate," Impa said bitterly, shooting Nabooru a questioning glance. At Nabooru's expression, however, she understood exactly what she had meant.

"Jezabel played a double-agent and managed to send Aeria back to the caverns by means of her Ocarina. And of course, she might have fought me to go after the others. Which we did, with a group of ten Sheikah. We infiltrated the Fortress, and after a bit of a scuffle, we managed to drive Dinzra out. But by that time, Rydin and Dark Link had gotten there. I don't know all the details, but I know that there was a Pedestal in the Fortress that sent her back in time. We've since eliminated it, but when we got there, Dark Link was gone and Rydin was dead."

"She killed him?"

Nabooru nodded. "None of us know really know what happened there, except maybe Christian. But she did not take it well. As soon as possible, I sent them all to Goron City, to win over their allegiance. There was another attack, and from what I've heard, Dark Link made another appearance and wounded her, but they managed to escape to Zora's Domain and ensure their allegiance as well. Saria returned to the forest after they uncovered enemy activity there, and they all came back here to help with the divide. While they were here, Dinzra attempted an invasion, but we successfully held them off, though Christian was injured in the process. And after he let slip a few things, she demanded to come after you."

For a while, Impa didn't know what to say. She just kept looking outside the entrance of the tent, towards the girl she had taken in as a child and who had grown up in her absence.

"She's so much stronger than she used to be," Nabooru finally said, squeezing the wizened Sheikah's shoulder. "If you had seen her in the battle...Impa...she was _incredible_. She trains every day, and while she was at the Fortress, I helped to train her myself...she's been through so much and taken it all better than I'd ever expected..."

"She's not taking this well," Impa noted. Nabooru's expression slowly shifted into a combination of worry and concern. "Not well at all."

The Gerudo leader took a deep breath, before speaking. "They grew close," she finally said, looking Impa dead in the eye.

Something seemed to nag at the back of her mind, but Impa couldn't seem to place it. "You mean..." But she didn't have to finish. Nabooru's face pretty much said it all.

"The last time she was like this, he was the one to get her back on her feet," Nabooru said in a grim voice. "They don't work the same way when they're apart. Without her, he doesn't think properly and acts rashly, and without him, she just grows even more impulsive and reckless. They keep each other in check, Impa...like..."

"Like Link and Zelda," Impa finished, her eyes returning to Aeria's motionless form.

She was still so young...and yet she had grown so much...

And though she felt as though she should've seen it coming, she was surprised...Aeria and Christian had formed a stronger bond much faster than she could have ever predicted. They were a powerful team. And their bond extended beyond that...

_Just_ like Link and Zelda. Maybe even more powerful. Link had faced most of his battles alone.

"You should know," Nabooru started up again, this time with a deep frown, "Impa, before the attack at the Graveyard...she came to me. As Sheik. She was confused and asked me to explain it to her."

That caught Impa's attention. "What did you tell her?"

A crooked grin came to the Sage of Spirit's face. "I improvised," she answered. Impa groaned audibly. Nabooru _definitely _wasn't known for her talents in deception. "Oh please, Impa. Your scar story was not that much better. When she mentioned that you hadn't told her anything about, I assumed it was you and that you had a good reason not to tell her. So I pretended to be furious at you and told her something absolutely ridiculous about double-entities, and she bought it. I suppose we should be grateful for her gullibility." At Impa's silence, she frowned. "It _was_ you...wasn't it?"

Impa remained quiet for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Not then..." she admitted finally, her expression growing dark. "It was only once...a moment of weakness..." She sighed as felt the old familiar tear in her heart, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "When we first came to Kakariko...she'd fallen asleep on the way, and I thought it might be best to disguise her...I tried several...and then...I thought of Zelda..." From there she broke off, swallowing hard. "It was a mistake. I never did it again, and I invented the scar story instead. But I planted the image of him in there. She awoke in the Caverns as Sheik, though I managed to coax her back to sleep before she noticed, and I removed it. But we never stayed the night in the Caverns again until after Castletown."

"You suppose the night in the Caverns triggered it," Nabooru said, her eyes watching Impa carefully. The Sheikah nodded. "Impa...she's been _using_ him..."

"How...?"

"I don't know," the Gerudo woman shook her head, her flame-red ponytail swinging from side to side. "She must have learned to control it, because he was spotted in Hyrule Field not long after the Graveyard...but I knew it couldn't be him, because the witches had taken you."

Impa's expression became even more grim. "That's why Dinzra interrogated her."

"That's what I figured. She's just lucky she kept her mouth shut, or you know she'd be dead...Impa...we can't un-teach her. I think it's too late to stop it. But she can't go wandering out there with no idea who Sheik is, and I'll bet you anything she'll try it to get out of here."

"It won't work," Impa said firmly. "We know who she is."

"That's not the point," Nabooru argued. "If she were to get past us...which she won't, but even if she were to try it wherever we might end up...she could be endangering herself and have no idea."

"So you're saying I have to tell her."

The Gerudo leader just gave her pitying look. "If Dinzra had found out..."

Impa let out a regretful sigh, staring out towards Aeria once more. "I should never have done it," she said quietly. "She won't forgive me easily."

"She loves you."

"But I held her back," the Sage of Shadow cut in quickly. "And if she hated me for it then...especially since she's come so far..."

"I don't know what else we can do..." Nabooru sighed. "It's not like the old times. We can't let her go out there anymore, no matter how strong she has become...it's too much of a risk..."

The Sheikah could only nod her head in agreement, knowing her words to be true. And though part of her was glad to know that Aeria would be safe, another part felt regret for snatching away the freedom she had had. "What's the plan for the meantime?"

"Gathering troops," the Sage of Spirit said in a grave tone.

So that was it. Impa felt her heart sink. "It's come to war," she murmured.

"There doesn't seem to be another option."

There wasn't one. Now that the Dark Lord's forces had one Child of Destiny in their clutches, they would stop at nothing to capture the other. They would be sending everything they could to get Aeria. All they could do was prepare for it.

Impa took a long, deep breath.

"To war."

* * *

My fingers play restlessly across the gleaming steel blade in my hands.

Christian's sword.

He's been gone two days.

I tried to go after him in the Spirit Temple, but the others had overpowered me. They took my Ocarina. There being no direct way back to the Fortress from the Spirit Temple, they used it to take us to Lake Hylia, where it just so happens Nabooru has gathered the Sages and been raising an army. The Lake is bustling with people. Gerudo, Sheikah, Gorons, Zora...

...all of whom are intent on keeping me under lock and key.

I know he's alive. He _has_ to be alive. They can't kill him until they have me too.

But that's just it. I know that, and the Sages know that.

More importantly, the Sages know that I know.

They know me only all too well. They've put every possible restriction on me that they can, despite how far I've come. They've had me under constant watch. There are guards keeping post both at the entrance to the field as well as the secret portal to Zora's Domain. And they still have my Ocarina.

They're not taking any chances, not leaving any loopholes for me to get around.

If I hated being held back before...now...

I don't think there's even a way to describe it.

_He's gone..._

Even the thought sends another stabbing pain into my heart, and I force myself to my feet, gripping Christian's sword tightly in my hands as I pace.

The longer I sit still, the worse the pain gets. I tried to train. I practiced for hours, forgetting food and sleep, but I couldn't push it away. I've become restless. Every fiber of my body is tingling, electrified...I have to go after him. I don't even care how stupid it is, how likely the Sages are to catch me. If I don't try I'll die.

I'll give it one more shot.

I have to be calm.

With a deep breath, I close my eyes, reaching out with my mind as best as I can...

_Everything comes in flashes. Cold, marble floor...Dark Link's vivid red eyes...an altar, and cruel laughter..._

_"Don't," Christian's strained voice pleads, seemingly inside my head. And then a flash of pain._

_The world suddenly goes black, and the last thing I hear is his scream._

I come to sputtering and gasping for air. A single tear runs down my cheek.

Just like the last several times I've tried.

He's suffering. I haven't been able to form the mind link with him because of it. Farore, Din, and Nayru, what I would give just to make his pain go away...to see him again...

I never could have imagined that I would care about him this much, especially not in the beginning. If someone had told me that I would fall for that bossy, crazy, arrogant, annoying prince I had spent the majority of my time fighting with, I would have told them they were mental. But he was there. He had always been there. He saved my life, in more ways than I could have imagined. Even the worst times we've ever had, I wouldn't trade for the world.

He's the most selfless man I've ever known. The most caring. The wisest. The most compassionate. When I'm with him...I finally feel safe.

I would do anything for him. I would die for him. I don't care what the costs are, I will save him.

_"If you ever want to see your prince again...you know where to find me."_

The Temple of Time.

I'd already known he would take him there. I think, somehow, I always knew that I would have to go there again someday. I just never imagined it would be like this.

With a deep breath, I stop my pacing, clenching my hands into fists around Christian's blade.

I know where I have to go.

And even though I haven't the slightest idea how to get out of here...even though the Sages are likely to catch me...I will never stop trying.

I can feel their eyes upon me as I head back across the bridges to the mainland, having to consciously force my feet to slow to a calm walk. I want to sprint, but any trace of desperation will give me away and they'll be on me in a heartbeat. And it's not just Impa and Nabooru's watchdogs.

Blaze's eyes follow me all the way to my tent.

Him, Jezabel, Tom, John, Pike, and Hayden...they're all keeping an eye on me too. It's because they're worried about me, I know, but they just don't understand.

I let out a long sigh of relief as I finally enter my own tent and lower the flap, finally escaping their eyes. They won't follow me in here. I don't think they want me to know that they're watching. But to be sure, I won't be getting out without attracting their notice.

Farore, Din, and Nayru...just when I thought I had finally proven myself. When I thought I had gained the Sages trust. If they only knew what I knew...

I stop myself mid-thought.

If they knew what I knew, they would never let me leave.

I am the lost princess of Hyrule. All it takes is a drop of my blood to unleash the Dark Lord. They'll never take that chance. They'll stop at nothing to keep the Dark Lord where he is, sending out infinite armies that will eventually crush us where we stand.

They'll stop at nothing to keep me from what I intend to do.

My head is starting to hurt from the endless cycle of spinning thoughts in my head. Though lately, it's just been hurting in general. Most likely due to exhaustion. Since they took Christian, the nightmares have grown worse. I can't close my eyes without feeling pain. It's like they're constantly replaying in my head, when I'm asleep and when I wake...

_They can't hurt him_, I tell myself over and over again. Even so, the image of Dark Link's sword hurtling through the air flashes through my brain and I find myself squeezing my eyes tightly shut to try and force it out.

How did Zelda ever survive, having to hide and wait 7 years? I feel like I can barely wait a day.

Wait...

I open my eyes and frown, sprawling across my cot before sliding my hand into my pocket and removing Zelda's diary. I haven't thought of it since we were held captive in Gerudo Fortress...and if anyone knows how to help me...

I read several entries, until one in particular captures my attention.

_Dear Diary,_

_Impa is a Sage._

_The Sage of Shadow, it turns out. After Link defeated the evil spirit in the well, she arose as the Sage. I feel as though I should have known. It makes sense._

_But see, now that she's a Sage, she can't watch over me anymore._

_She has to watch over her people and the sacred temple. And though I know it worries her, she knows she has to let me go off on my own. She asked Link to protect me in her place, but it's not as though he really can. He doesn't even know it's me. That I'm Sheik. It sucks not being able to tell him, but this has to remain a secret. For my protection. Ugh. Why does she think I still need someone to protect me? Link gets to go off and fight without having to put up with this bullshit, why can't I? And to be protected by him? Goddess knows I've got more brains than he does. But no, Courage gets to wander all over, and Wisdom has to hide in the shadows._

Ha. Funny, these days it's the opposite.

_I fought with her over this just before she left for the Shadow Temple. It didn't go well, though to be fair, it rarely does. Impa is so careful, so meticulous... "He cannot do this alone," she always says. "He needs you. You need each other."_

_The reason he gets to gallivant across Hyrule, she says, is because the Dark Lord doesn't see him as a threat. Which I suppose I can understand. He's reckless, impetuous, and stubborn, and he does a terrible job of thinking things through before jumping into trouble. In all reality, it's a miracle he's gotten this far. And without me...well, Impa's right in one respect. He'd be dead if it weren't for me. Who's the one who directed him throughout the kingdom? Who's the one who bandaged him up after each fight? He had been wrecked after the Water Temple, and who was the one to clean him up? Dark Link really did a number on him, he barely got out of there alive. And he didn't even kill Dark Link. Goddess knows where that...thing...ended up. I suppose I'd rather not think about it._

_And don't get me wrong, I understand why I can't fight. I understand that if the Dark Lord takes me, he will have full power over the kingdom. Hyrule doesn't know where I have gone, but they know that I am alive and out of his clutches, which gives them hope. As long as he is looking for me, they still have hope. But my capture would destroy that. My capture would destroy the last barrier between the Dark Lord and total power over the kingdom. The throne is the only thing which he has not yet taken, and I cannot allow that to fall in to his grasp._

_Therein lies my predicament. I will not deny that in some ways, such as with the sword, Link is more powerful than I - but in others, such as stealth and magic, I have a much greater advantage. The only difference is that the Dark Lord knows my power and the power he will gain from my capture, whereas Link, to him, is just a boy. He underestimates his power as the Hero of Time. Or simply estimates. To be fair, Link's been nearly killed off and only just gotten lucky so many times at this point that I can understand how he would think it best to leave him to his minions. Had I not saved his ass, the spirit from the well might have killed him then and there. He's lucky I care for him so. Impetuous, reckless, stupid he may be sometimes, but he's got a good, kind heart._

_Thank Nayru for Sheik. Because even if Zelda can't go out and make a difference, Sheik can. Sheik saved the Zora single-handedly from the ice, where Zelda could not. Sheik's been tailing Link all over Hyrule, guiding him through every step of his journey. Sheik and Link make a pretty good team._

_Best part is, Impa doesn't know a thing about it._

_Well, she didn't. Until, of course, right before she left for the Shadow Temple._

_Turns out Ruto has been talking about me. Thanking me through Link for freeing the Zora was not enough, no, she's been singing my praises to Impa, asking if she knew Sheik well since we were both Sheikah and naturally all Sheikah must know all of the other Sheikah. Though in this case, unfortunately, Impa did. And she rounded on me._

_You should never leave Kakariko. You need to stay in hiding. Doing anything to draw attention to yourself is putting all of Hyrule at risk. I can imitate her to a tee._

_What she fails to recognize is that I made a difference. I freed Ruto, the Sage of Water, allowing her to enter the Water Temple and help Link to set it right, and without Ruto's help, Link would never have made it out alive. As I said before, Dark Link alone almost destroyed him. Without my aid, he would not have been able to awaken the Sage of Water. I freed the Zora, something Link could not do. He had no time. All of this, I did on my own, in the background. I guided Link through each temple, I taught him the songs he needed and things he could not have found on his own. A fight on my part was necessary. It is necessary._

_And she can no longer hold me back._

_I know that being protective, leaving nothing up to chance is her nature. And I know that she loves me very dearly, and doesn't want to see any harm befall me. But if there is one thing I know, and have learned from Impa, it's this._

_Link and I need each other. _

_We are in this together. I need him to fight where I can't, to beat what I can't. And he needs me to help him through each battle._

_We're a team. Even if we aren't always in the fight together. Even if...he doesn't know it's me..._

_I can't do this without him. And he can't do this without me. We have to work together._

_It doesn't matter what Impa says. It doesn't matter what anyone says._

_Sometimes you have to disobey authority and do what you know is right. __Sometimes, you have to take matters into your own hands._

_Sometimes, you have to take a risk._

_This is my fight too._

I stare down at the pages, my eyes wide.

My mother rebelled too.

She ignored Impa's warnings and did what she believed in. And it made a difference. No one else knows what she did, because she had had to go as Sheik, but my mother saved the Zora. She saved Link. She and Link both saved Hyrule, by working together.

Divided...neither of them would have stood a chance.

Were my father in my shoes, he would be fighting too. He technically already did. But neither of us had my mother's wisdom...and knowing now, that she would have done the same...

_Sometimes, you have to take a risk._

It's the reassurance I need.

I close her diary, slipping it into my pocket as I pull myself to my feet. With one hand, I slide my sword out of its scabbard. With the other, I replace it with Christian's.

I will not leave Christian to die.

"This is my fight too," I hiss, gripping the hilt of my sword tightly in my hand, before taking that first step towards the entrance of my tent -

"Don't you dare."

Tom stands before me, having pulled back the flap of the tent at the same time I had been going for it. He's staring me down with hard eyes. I've never seen him look like this...

"You can't stop me," I say determinedly, never lowering my sword. "You know I'll keep fighting."

"I know," he responds, never losing that look. "But if you're smart you'll hear me out."

At that, I fall back a step.

What could he possibly say that would stop me? What gives him the idea that anything could be enough to stop me?

Even so, he's caught my attention. I don't say a word, but I raise an eyebrow.

"Sit," he finally says. Though every fiber of my being is itching to fight, I obey and set myself back down on my cot. He knows what I'm planning to do, and he'll stop me if I try...but I find myself curious as he glances around outside, then closes the flaps of the tent again to make sure that whatever is said inside remains private. Then, he quickly strides back to me, kneeling in front of me. He never tears his eyes from mine, searching them carefully.

"I know you're upset," he starts, placing his hands on his knees so as to lean forward towards me. Despite all of my Sheikah training, for some reason I just can't seem to read him... "We all are. But I also know that you're the most likely to go after him, and at this point I think you've made it pretty clear that that's your plan."

I don't say a word. Anything I say, he could use against me, and if I have any hope of getting out I'm going to have to catch him and the others as off-guard as possible.

"I'm telling you this right now because you need to hear it, and because I need you to be honest," he continues in a firm voice, his blue eyes watching me like a hawk. I find myself taken aback by the gravity of his tone. "You know Christian is one of my closest friends, and if there were any way I could help him, I would. But you also need to know that he asked me to watch over you in case anything happened to him. And I gave him my word."

That catches me by surprise.

"He asked you that?" I ask, stunned. When he could have asked that...how he could have planned ahead for that...but this was Christian. Of course he would have formed a contingency plan, just in case. Even as I think about it, I feel a pang in my heart.

"Aeria, he cares more about you than anyone else in the world. He would _die _for you." He takes a deep breath, but never tears his gaze away from mine. "So if you're planning to recklessly go after him, which, let's be honest, you're prone to doing, _don't_. If anything were to happen to you, he would never forgive himself. It's not what he would have wanted. And if you do try," he adds in warning, "I will do whatever it takes to stop you and keep you here, where it's safe. I will not break my vow."

This time my heart sinks, and my gaze drops to the floor. Now there's even more to get past than just the Sages' watchdogs. Even from afar, Christian's managed to take measures to ensure that I don't go after him, and that I'm safe.

And it's still just as frustrating as always.

"But I will listen."

At that, my head snaps back up. Tom's expression is still just as intense and grave as before.

"If by some chance you have a _real_ plan..." he says slowly. "If you have thought things through, and you're not just recklessly chasing after him...if there actually is a way to free him...if you have a reason to risk it..." His eyes narrow, boring into me. "If there's something that you know that he doesn't, and that makes a difference..."

My heart skips a beat, as I hang onto his every word.

"Now is the time to say so," he finishes. "The way things are, I don't think there's any other way he can escape. I will not break my vow, but if you truly have a reason...if there is a way to free him...I will help you. I will go with you."

This time my heart stops.

He'll _help_ me...

I know many things that Christian doesn't. I know that I'm the princess. I know that they don't need his blood to break the seal. I know that, at this point, it's better that we release the Dark Lord than wait for his forces to catch up with us. And I know that I'm Sheik.

All these secrets...things I'd never told anyone, save for Navi about my ancestry, and Jezabel, who'd known right away I was Sheik. Things that they kept secret, for my sake. Things that must be kept a secret, for my protection. For everyone's protection.

If I tell him...I risk all of that...

But if I tell him...he'll help me go after Christian. And nobody will suspect him of helping me. They all seem to believe that everybody is making sure I stay put.

If I tell him...it could save Christian...

And despite the risk...if it could save him...wouldn't that be worth it?

"If I tell you everything," I say firmly, this time looking him straight in the eye, "You must make a vow to me. You must vow never to tell anyone what I tell you here, do you understand?"

Tom nods, his jaw firmly set and his expression determined.

"I give you my word."

My heart starts to thump thunderously within my chest in anticipation, but I try to ignore it. I take a deep breath...and then, carefully, I lift my necklace over my head, holding it by the chain and handing it over to him. He takes it from my grasp, his brow furrowed all the while.

I've made up my mind. There's no going back now.

I will save him.

For a moment, Tom just frowns. Then, I hear the click of my locket opening, and my heartbeat spikes. His blue eyes drop my gaze and fall to the locket's contents.

They remain there for a moment, glued to the images I know are inside. I force myself to stand firm as I wait, taking another deep breath and clenching my jaw.

Then, his eyes dart back up to me, slightly wider than before.

It's at that exact moment that Blaze and John enter the tent.

I watch as both of their gazes flicker between the two of us...and the open locket dangling from Tom's hand...

"What's going on," Blaze demands, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

My expression grows hard as his eyes fall upon me. I have a feeling he has a thought as to what might be happening.

"John, get the others," Tom says in a very authoritative tone, quickly tucking away my necklace in his fist. A look passes between the two, and finally John gives him a nod, slipping wordlessly back outside. Blaze, however, remains just as rigid.

"Aeria, what are you doing."

"Blaze..."

"You're not..." he starts, his gray-green eyes flashing. "You know...you can't..."

"Calm down," Tom says, watching Blaze carefully. "This is all just a misunderstanding."

Blaze looks even more apprehensive now. "What are you doing in here?"

"He just came to help," I try to assure him.

"You're not trying to help her run...?" he asks, arching an eyebrow as his eyes turn back to Tom.

"Please, I need you to trust me," I plead. He still looks wary, but he doesn't say another word. "Blaze, sit. Please."

Though he seems entirely unconvinced, he sets himself down on the ground, still examining the two of us in that Sheikah way.

I have a feeling that this is going to be bigger than just Tom and I.

John appears moments later, entering with Jezabel, Pike, and Hayden in tow, all wearing confused faces. I find myself shifting uncomfortably where I sit. This could completely ruin my escape plan...

"All right," Blaze says, still keeping a wary eye on the both of us. "We're all here. Start explaining."

Tom and I look towards each other. I don't know how to say it without endangering everything, and I think the expression I give him expresses that much. Tom looks back, his face becoming stony.

"We're going after Christian," he finally says.

Everyone else's expressions shift so quickly, I can barely see the transition, and at once they erupt into chaos, each trying to speak over the other.

Blaze is the loudest.

"What the _hell_ are you thinking?" he demands, his face suddenly wrought with disbelief and anger. "Running straight to Dark Link? Aeria, it's _suicide!_"

"This is crazy-"

"- and you're helping her -"

"- it's not what he'd have wanted -"

"He doesn't know what I know!" I finally shout over all of them.

That shuts them up pretty good. Every single one of them looks up to me with questioning glances.

I know what I have to do. I don't really want to, but if it's the only way...

I shoot Tom a pained look. He knows what it's going to come down to as well.

He just looks back sympathetically, before squeezing my hand, and in the process, passing back my necklace. I squeeze it tightly in my fist, taking a deep breath as I do so.

Telling Tom had been one thing. Telling all of them...

"Christian would have had me stay to protect me," I start, trying to ignore their burning stares. "But Dark Link has him now. Which means...unless we do something...he's not coming back." I have to force those last words out. As much as I wish it weren't, I know it's the truth. "They'll have taken him to the Temple of Time. They've captured him because they need to make a sacrifice to free the Dark Lord...the blood of two triforce bearers..." Having said that, my heart begins to thump roughly in my chest, and I have to take another deep breath to force out the next few words. "But the thing is...they don't..._need_ him..."

For a moment, all I receive are several quizzical frowns.

And then, realization dawns across Jezabel's face and her eyes go wide.

I clench my hands tightly into fists, trying to brace myself.

"Oh my goddess..." she breathes, watching with me with newfound understanding. The others turn to look at her, still having not pieced it together yet. "You're..."

Tom fills in where I can't.

"The lost princess."

The tent goes dead silent.

I have to force myself to look at their reactions. Jezabel still looks completely shocked. Pike and Hayden, as though they still can't seem to understand it. John looks sad...sympathetic. He probably understands best the feeling. And Blaze...

I have to look away as soon as I see his stunned face.

"I carry the blood of two triforce bearers," I whisper, still keeping my eyes fixed on the ground. "It's my blood they need. Not his."

"But they already have him..." Jez says slowly, her eyebrows furrowing in thought. "You'll still have to risk everything..."

"We can't win this," I say, my voice quavering. "Not while they have him. They'll stop at nothing to take me now, and the Dark Lord has an infinite army of monsters...they'll keep coming, and coming, until we cannot fight any longer, and they'll eventually destroy us. Unless we strike now."

Blaze's expression has become hard. "Nabooru said that we aren't prepared. We don't have the strength to take him on now."

Surprisingly, it's Hayden that speaks up in my defense.

"Desperate times..." he murmurs.

"It's one thing when there's no other choice," Blaze argues, "but this-"

"No," Jezabel cuts him off, still staring straight ahead, deep in thought. A grim look settles upon her face. "They're right."

"What?"

"Now is the best it's going to get. Nabooru's gathered all the armies we have. They'll just keep coming after her, sending raids, lowering our numbers...the more time we wait, the less of a chance we'll have." She doesn't look happy about it in the least, but there's a firmness to her dark words. "This is the best we've got."

"But even so," John suddenly says, looking me hard in the eye, "how will you be able to get him out of there and force the Dark Lord out of the Sacred Realm with Dark Link standing by?"

My stomach starts to flutter. This is where I know they will get nervous.

"It all comes down to luck," I say quietly. "If I can be quick enough...without attracting Dark Link's notice till I'm already there...I can break the seal _and_ teleport Christian out of there at the same time."

Blaze looks horrified.

"Aeria..."

"We don't have any other option," I cut him off immediately. "It's the best shot we have."

"You could go in disguise," Jezabel suggests, looking me straight in the eye.

Sheik, she means. But I can't do that. Sheik may have been my mother's freedom, but he won't be for me. Not this time. He can't be.

"I'm the only one they can't kill on sight," I argue. "It has to be me."

"It needs more planning," Tom says firmly. "We'll need to alert the Sages. Not so fast that they'll be able to catch up to stop us, but just in time for the armies to get there when the Dark Lord's forces escape the Sacred Realm."

"They'll come right into Castletown..." Pike's face grows pale. "The castle..."

"We'll warn them," John says with a firm tone. "Evacuate as many people as we can."

"We can take them through the Sheikah Caverns," Hayden chimes in. "There are tons of passageways from the castle, we'll lead them underground..."

"_Hold on just one second_," Blaze hisses above all of them. "Do you all realize exactly what you're saying? Setting the Dark Lord free? He'll take over the castle in a heartbeat, even if Aeria and Christian manage to escape! And at the very best, we'll only be able to temporarily hold back his forces with what armies we have, there is absolutely _no way_ we'll be able to defeat them!"

Suddenly, a smile comes to Tom's face. "That's all we need."

"Are you insa-"

"A diversion. We'll hold them off as long as it takes for Christian and Aeria to get out-"

"-that's _if _they can get out-"

"-and then we'll pull back as soon they've escaped. We don't have to hold them off long, just long enough for the two of you to disappear."

Almost like a chain reaction, Jez's face suddenly brightens up. "A diversion. We can use that to get there too. Letting her go after him seems so foolish that no one else will suspect us of helping her. We'll create a diversion, and keep Aeria out in the open so that everyone can see that she isn't trying anything desperate, and then one of us will take the Ocarina. Then we can all use it to get to the Temple of Time, and by the time they realize we're gone..."

"It seems foolish because it _is_ foolish," Blaze growls. "Aeria, this is a terrible, ill-conceived plan, even for _you_. The likelihood that you'll be able to get past Dark Link to Christian, not to mention spill a little blood..."

"Actually, I think it's very likely she'll be able to spill some blood in the process," Pike notes. Blaze and I both shoot him icy glares. "What, we're all thinking it."

"I will get him out of there," I say firmly. "You and I both know how easy it is to teleport out of there. All I have to do is get to him safely. I'll even cut myself in advance, it'll make it all the easier."

"It's not getting out of there that I'm worried about," Blaze hisses. "It's what you'll have to do before you can get out of there that concerns me."

"It's a risk," I argue right back. "But it's a risk I have to take."

For a moment, he can't say anything. His expression just shifts, into frustration, anger, worry...

Then suddenly, he pulls himself to his feet.

"If I tell the Sages, you won't be able to go," he says, his eyebrows furrowing over his now pale grey eyes. "If Christian were here, he would stop you. But he's not, and somebody has to."

"Blaze..."

And yet, for the second time this evening, it's Hayden who steps up.

"Have you forgotten who you're speaking to?" he asks with an arched eyebrow, catching Blaze off-guard. "She is your _princess_. The child of the Hero of Time, the last member of the Royal Family, of an ancient royal lineage whom you as a Sheikah are bound to protect. You owe her your allegiance."

"I will protect her," Blaze answers when he finally regains the ability to speak. "But I am not obligated to go along with this, especially not when it puts her life in danger. Stopping this now would protect her."

"Blaze, please..." I beg. I know why he's so upset, and I don't blame him, but if only he understood... "Blaze...I have to do this. I know it's dangerous, but since when have we ever done anything safe? You and I...we stole Anju's cucoos...ticked off the windmill guy...stole from your dad's liquor cabinet...wandered the tunnels of the Graveyard...disregarded each of Impa's rules, and you _know_ that was asking for trouble...and then, we snuck into the Castle, and even set up a plan in which we used me as _bait_ to try and uncover the traitor among the Sheikah." He looks down at me with those pale green eyes, and I know exactly what's passing through his mind.

_Gunther_.

He's worried that he'll lose me too.

I know that the odds of this working are almost entirely against us. That the odds are surviving are even slimmer. And that even if we do succeed...things are going to get a lot worse...but even still...

_"Sometimes things have to become darker before you can reach the light,"_ my mother's words echo in my ears.

This is one of those times to act. I know it deep in my heart. They both believed in me, and that's enough for me.

No matter the odds...it's our only hope.

I have to do this.

"I'll come back," I assure him. "If there were any other option, I'd take it, but this is the only way. I've never let you down before." I bite my lip, looking back up to him with desperation. "Blaze, you're my best friend...please...don't make me do this alone..."

All I can do is hold my breath as he watches me, searching...but the only thing he will find is earnestness. I meant every word I said, and I don't want to go through this without him...

"Fine," he finally concedes, placing a hand on my shoulder. I release my breath. "But only because it's our only shot. And only if we take every precaution."

"Well naturally," Tom says in a very matter of fact way, before pulling himself to his feet. He claps his hand down on my other shoulder. "I stay true to my vow. I will protect you to the best of my ability. I'm in."

Jezabel takes a step forward as well, her hand coming to rest on top of Blaze's. "As am I," she says firmly.

"And I," John comes forward, following suit.

"I'm obligated to protect the Royal Family, aren't I?" Hayden says with a grin.

All eyes fall on Pike.

"You really think I'd miss something this crazy?" he exclaims indignantly, before coming behind me and clapping both my shoulders at once. "Let's get this rescue mission started!"


	42. Chapter 41

A Brief Author's Note: All right, I'm sorry guys. I think it's official: I _suck_ at getting out new chapters in a timely fashion. I apologize for it taking 2 months to update. Unfortunately, this chapter has given me a lot of hell, and of course, life has gotten in the way. But I recently found myself re-motivated and with free time and so I decided to go for it, cleaning up here and there and adding and editing and at this point, though I don't know how happy I am with it, I don't think it's fair to make you wait any longer. I'm so excited to finally move forward on this, you have no idea, so I PROMISE it will not take another two months for the next chapter. :)

Also, thanks so much to all the readers as of late! I've been amazed to see just how many people have been reading this, despite my lack of updating. To all those who read and review, thanks so much! Your feedback means a lot to me :)

EDIT: I had to go back and make a quick little change to the end, simply because I realized I'd had something mixed up in my head, but it doesn't affect much. I don't think you should really notice it, but just in case, it's in the very last part and it should be fixed now. Just trying to avoid confusion! :)

* * *

**Chapter 41:**

_A Short Break_

"So she really is..." Pike whispered, "All this time...it's been her, all along..."

Tom's eyes flickered back towards where she slept. He had been the one to urge her to get some rest. It had been a long couple of days for the lot of them, but she had taken it hardest of all, and that combined with her admission just hours ago...and the road that she was facing...

He knew how difficult it had been to tell him alone. Sheikah she might be, but she tended to wear her heart on her sleeve, and he had seen the pain etched into her face when she had handed him the little gold locket she wore. Telling everyone was more than she had needed to go through. She hadn't even told Christian. He didn't have to ask her to know; had she told him, he would have had her under an even tighter lock and key than she was already under.

Part of him still wasn't sure that Christian wasn't going to kill him for helping her go after him once he escaped. _If he escapes, _he thought darkly, before quickly trying to push the pessimistic little voice out of his head. Things were looking kind of bleak.

"The princess..." Jezabel said quietly. "That explains why she came out such a wreck after the Fortress..."

John shook his head. "Knowing your family is gone is not enough to warrant that strong a reaction. There must have been more."

Blaze's expression grew even grimmer from where he sat, staring at the small fire they'd set up in the center of the tent. He hadn't looked away since she'd fallen asleep. "She came out of there looking like she'd been fighting for days..."

"She probably had been," Tom said grimly. "The only way she could know for sure is if she went back after she had been born, and there's only one battle after Zelda and Link took the throne that she could have witnessed..."

He could practically see the realization dawning upon Jez, her eyes widening. "If she was there..."

"I bet you anything Rydin sent her back to watch them die."

"Son of a bitch," John hissed, his expression growing hard. "I hope to Farore that he's burning in hell."

Tom patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Hell's the only place for him."

Though John took a deep breath, visibly unwinding, the small remnants of painful memories still shone clear in his brown eyes.

"Why are you helping her," Blaze suddenly spoke, catching him off-guard. His eyes whipped towards the Sheikah, who met him with a hard gaze. "If Christian charged you with her protection, why are you encouraging this at all?"

Perhaps Blaze would kill him before Christian did, Tom thought wryly.

"She'll try to go after him anyway," he answered in a neutral tone. "Better she have help than go alone and get killed."

"You're going to get her killed," Blaze growled, fire burning in his eyes. "I wish Dark Link hadn't gotten him as much as anyone, but it is not fair to take advantage of her like this."

"I'm not taking advantage of her," Tom shot back. "There isn't much of a choice. Go and fight, or wait and die. Jezabel was right. She's all that's left, and they'll be coming for her in full-force. We're at the best that we're going to get."

"If it were her instead-"

"If it were her instead, she'd already be dead," John interrupted in a firm tone. "She's not an idiot. If it were her she'd have confessed who she was and set him free herself rather than let them take him and gain the full triforce. She'd give us a fighting chance. You know Christian would too if he could, but he can't. They can't do it without her. And they'll fight to get her. _That's_ why the Sages have been gathering forces. _That's_ why we're preparing for war. But the Dark Lord's forces are infinite and he'll just keep sending them out, while ours get whittled away and overpowered until there's nothing we can do. It doesn't matter whether it's one year or ten. One way or another, she will end up at the Temple of Time and the Dark Lord will break free."

"So you're saying that you're helping her because she's going to die anyway." Blaze looked only about a second away from exploding with rage.

"No," John shook his head. "I'm helping her because it's her own decision. This is her choice to make. Her fate. She can take the fight to Dark Link herself, on her own terms, or she can wait and watch as we fight a long and hopeless war. If she were to choose otherwise, I would not push nor stop her. I fight with her no matter her decision, and if she wants to take it to him now, I'll go."

"You're not charged with her protection," Blaze pointed out irritably. "You're not the one who made the bargain."

"You're right," Tom agreed. "I am. But were Christian here, I have a feeling she would still be trying to run to the Temple. You know her as well as anyone, if not more. She didn't come to this idea when Christian was captured. I'm willing to bet that it's been stewing there in the back of her mind for a long time, and that his capture is simply the trigger."

"Were Christian here, he would stop her. He would protect her."

"You're probably right on that too," Tom nodded. "But I also know Christian pretty well, and I know that his motivations are often...conflicting..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaze demanded.

Jezabel rolled her eyes. "He cares about her, but he also cares about Hyrule. Hyrule's best shot usually involves her risking her neck. Conflicting."

"I know what conflicting means," he grumbled. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"It means that he would stop her," Tom explained. "He would stop her to save her, and she would fight, and either she would eventually get past him and give him no choice but to follow and protect her, or eventually he would realize that he had no other choice, very reluctantly tell her to go, in which case she then go and once again give him no choice but to follow and protect her."

"As we've seen multiple times before," Pike added helpfully.

"She's going to get out of here eventually," Tom continued. "But she's going to need every advantage she can get if she's going to succeed, and though she and Christian have gotten through okay thus far...time is of the essence. The longer we wait, the worse our chances get. We don't exactly have time to tell her no and then have a big argument and then have her go ahead and ignore us anyway. I'm skipping that part and going to the part where she's already doing what we've told her not to do, because that's all that's going to happen. And to be completely honest, yes, Christian is going to be _supremely_ angry when he finds out, but give him time...this is the best protection I can give her. Backup. Better to go out there with help than alone. He'll understand. He hasn't got that triforce piece for nothing. It's just difficult knowing what you have to do when your personal feelings are fighting you."

He hoped. Tom had a pretty good understanding of how Christian's head worked, but he wasn't sure just how long it would take him to agree. Or if he even would. He knew that Christian would do almost anything for Hyrule, but when it involved her...

Christian had been having a hard time keeping his thoughts straight these days. Prioritizing the safety of Hyrule and her safety had made quite a mess, and he could still remember the day that he had come to him, shortly after her and Aeria had returned from Kokiri Forest, practically gone mad trying to balance the two...

_"Tom, you have to help me," he'd begged, the day they'd left Zora's Domain. He'd nearly scared the crap out of him too, chasing him up the staircase to the highest part of the city and catching him completely off-guard. "I'm going insane, I can't talk to her, Darunia said I have to open up and figure out how I feel-"_

_"If you're going to keep up this talk about 'opening up' and 'how you feel', I'm not sure I want to know," Tom said with an evil little grin. Christian scowled._

_"Shut up and don't laugh, you know what I mean."_

_"I'm pretty sure I do," he admitted, still grinning ear to ear, "but it's hilarious hearing you try to say it without sounding like a complete and total sap."_

_"You're a complete and total ass."_

_"All right, all right," he conceded. "So let me guess. You're going crazy because you won't talk to Aeria because you feel responsible for the argument with Blaze."_

_"Yes," Christian agreed, throwing up his hands in an exasperated way._

_"So why exactly don't you just go talk to her?"_

_"Because...because she won't want to talk to me. I wrecked her friendship. And you heard him, I'm...I'm always stopping her, always telling her no, always trying to keep her from doing exactly what she wants to go out and do..."_

_"So basically you won't talk to her because you think she's angry with you."_

_"Yes..." he started and then frowned. "No...no..."_

_"Then why?"_

_Christian let out a cry of frustration, pulling at his hair like he always did when he was upset. "I don't want to control her, I don't want to hurt her relationship with Blaze...I messed up, and I don't want to make it worse."_

_"Relationship?" Tom asked with an arched eyebrow, his grin broadening even more._

_"Friendship," Christian affirmed, now pacing back and forth with a puzzled frown across his face. "You know what I meant, of course it's not...you know...I mean...you don't think..."_

_"I'm just messing with you," he said very quickly, his grin dropping as he realized that Christian was about to dig himself into an even deeper hole. "Calm down, it's not...but you know the reason you're so concerned about it, right?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Why you're so worried about hurting her, and apparently about the manner of her relationships." He watched him expectantly, but Christian only stood there, looking like he was about explode in seven different ways as he tried to figure it all out. "Farore, Christian...you _like _her..."_

_"Well of course I like her," he started off all at once, "I mean, who wouldn't-"_

_"You would have kissed her, wouldn't you?"_

_"When?"_

_Tom almost laughed, only just managing to stop for Christian's sake. "You mean there were more opportunities than one?"_

_Christian pulled at his hair even harder then, closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh. "Well, at the Castle...I mean, I thought about it...and in the carriage...I was so worried...and then in Kakariko...goddess..." he exclaimed. "She was so beautiful...and Nayru, dancing with her..." For a moment he looked as though he were somewhere else entirely, but then he quickly came back to reality with a small scowl. "I'd have kissed her then and there, if damn Pike and John hadn't butt in."_

_Tom grinned. "What do you like about her?" he asked, moreso to prolong Christian's entertaining bewilderment than to help him._

_Christian just kept pacing, still looking as desperately confused as before. "I mean..." he started, his train of thought clearly not altogether strung out in his brain. "She's just...her eyes... those blue eyes...and her smile..._Farore_ her smile..."_

_Tom grinned even broader then. He'd had a hunch - they'd all thought so - but this pretty much confirmed all of his suspicions. _

_"But I mean," he just continued, "Yeah, she's beautiful...but there's so much more..." Tom raised an eyebrow, watching as, to his complete disbelief, a smile appeared across Christian's face. "I mean...she's the most determined little thing, you know? She's so stubborn, and sometimes it drives me crazy...but I _like_ it...__" _

_That was when Tom's grin began to disappear. He'd guessed long ago that Christian was very strongly attached to the girl...hell, he'd told him himself that he would die for her...but he'd assumed that his motivation was primarily the safety of Hyrule..._

_"She's completely insane. She has no concern for her own safety, she cares about everyone else so much...and I love that she's crazy that way, but Farore..." His expression darkened. "Seeing her in pain...it's the worst thing in the world. I wish I could have killed Rydin myself...I wish I could have saved her from everything...when she came back like that...and in Death Mountain, when she needed me and I wasn't there...I woke up and she was bleeding out..." _

_"Christian..." Tom started, realizing immediately that this went further than even he had guessed._

_"I want her to be safe...you don't know what it's like..." he just kept going, his expression grave. "I can't tell what's a vision and what's not...and every night now, I see everyone dying...I watch her die, over and over again..."_

_"Christian!" he finally shouted, pulling him out of his faze. Christian blinked in surprise. "You're _falling _for__ her. You have to know that."_

_For a moment, Christian remained silent, before a different kind of grimness settled across his face. "I think I did know."_

_"You don't need to look so down about this," Tom rolled his eyes. "It's not a bad thing." Suddenly a wicked grin had grown across his face. "I mean, just wait till your mother finds out..." _

_"You are absolutely not telling my mother," Christian warned. "You know the entire Castle went nuts when she brought me there."_

_"Well, your mother's been trying to set you up for ages," he pointed out. "And she's the only one you've ever shown any interest in. You're a prince. Your mother wants you properly married-"_

_"Don't say that-"_

_"-so you can take the throne-"_

_"Like I'll be taking the throne while simultaneously trying to save Hyrule-_

_"-and this would probably get her off your back."_

_"I'm not worried about my mother," Christian said firmly. "I don't care about any of that. I'll marry who I want to marry when I want to get married and for the love of Din if you make me say 'marry' one more time I'll stab you."_

_Tom grinned at him, much to his irritation._

_"I care about Aeria. She means more to me than any expectations my mother or the Castle might have, more even than a goddess-damned title. I know that much."_

_"Well if you knew deep down that you cared about her, then why do you still look like you're headed to the hangman's noose?"_

_Christian let out a long, shuddering sigh. "It makes everything more complicated."_

_"How?" Tom asked with a frown. _

_His face grew tormented, and a distant look came to his eyes, as though remembering something. "Because I _do_ care about her...I want to protect her...but if it were her life or all of Hyrule...how could I let her go?"_

Tom hadn't known how to answer. The best he'd been able to tell him was not to think about it. Christian had already been driving himself insane with not talking to her, which Tom had helped him with as best as he could, knowing that after the fight, Aeria would need some space, and that alone was enough to drive Christian to the edge at the Fortress.

Looking back now though, he wondered if perhaps Christian had seen this coming. Maybe that had been why, before they'd even left Zora's Domain, he'd asked him to watch over her in the event that something happened to him.

_No_, he thought to himself. _If Christian had known it was coming, he would have done a lot more_.

"All right," Blaze finally agreed, though he still didn't look all too happy about it. "So we don't have a choice, and telling the Sages will only make it all the worse."

"Telling the Sages will ruin everything," Jezabel amends. "I wouldn't be surprised if they locked her behind bars if they knew who she was. They're over-protective as it is, and Impa's already lost one princess dear to her. Impa would probably be the one to lock the door."

"Yeah yeah," Blaze continued on, waving her comment aside. "So we've figured that out. But now my next question is...how likely do you think it is that we'll succeed?"

A dark silence fell over the entire group. No one really wanted to talk about that.

Seemingly on cue, a moan drifted through the air from where Aeria slept. Her face was drawn in expression of pain, and she had started tossing and turning, her skin covered with a sheen of cold sweat.

A grim feeling stole Tom's heart. If he'd learned anything by now, it was that the nightmares Christian and Aeria had were not to be taken for granted.

"Let's just focus on how we're going to get out of here."

* * *

_Everything is black. I can hear screams and the sounds of battle everywhere, but they're all muffled and echoing, as though I'm hearing them from underwater. The voice overpowers everything._

_Suddenly, I can see. Everything is hazy at the edges, but at least it's not black._

_I'm in the Castle. Not as it is now, I realize. The Castle from my childhood. My home._

_I'm at the base of the Grand Staircase._

_Just as quickly as I realize it, the world begins to shift...it fades in and out, until the main hall of the Castle disappears from view and is replaced by a room of cold, gray marble._

_The Temple of Time._

_"Where is she, boy?"_

_My heart leaps in my chest, before I realize that whomever the snarl came from is not aware of my presence. I hide behind a column, holding a throwing knife at the ready._

_"I already told you." That voice. I know that voice. Without even thinking I peer out from around the side. __Dark Link is pacing around the altar in the center of the room, to which Christian is tied, doubled-over on his knees. His face and hair are smeared with blood. "She won't come."_

_____"Like hell she won't come!" Dark Link yells angrily. With a sharp thrust he throws Christian's face to the side, pulling himself back to his feet. I feel my anxiety heighten as he begins to pace back and forth again. He's more than tense...he's unstable. His walk is different. His voice sounds different, somehow, than in my dreams. That sense of familiarity is still there, but it's as though it's buried under the surface...like it's being suppressed...I realize he's actually physically shaking. It's not terrifically violent, and it definitely doesn't seem as though it's from fear, but why else he should be shaking I can't fathom... "She'll be here. She's a silly reckless girl, and she'll come after anyone she cares about. And she cares for you."_

___"She won't come," Christian only growls. That seems to make Dark Link even more furious._

_____"Because you told her not to, yes, you said that," the shadowy figure snaps. "But it won't matter. Even if she does not come for you, she will not survive. Eventually they will tear down your pathetic defenses and they will take her. They will find her and take her and kill her. And you won't be there to save her."_

_____"Stop," Christian hisses._

_____"You know that if she stays there, you won't be able to protect her. You'll be letting her die. And you know that if she does come...anything that happens to her will be your fault."_

_____"Stop!"_

_And then...shockingly...Dark Link laughs. A cruel, malicious, humorless laugh. "Now now my dear boy," Dark Link says in a low voice - but even though he sounds calm and controlled, I notice his body suddenly stiffen. "Don't fret. It will all be over soon enough."_

_With a sharp intake of breath, Dark Link raises his blade. _

_I can't take it anymore. _

_I run._

_There's a flash of steel-_

_- and suddenly time jumps forward._

_I'm...I'm on the ground..._

_My entire body is numb, except for a tingling sensation in my hand..._

_The triforce on the back of it is glowing...I look towards it, and then bring my hand to my face..._

_It's wet..._

_I turn my hand over..._

_A deep crimson cut streaks diagonally across my palm, dripping blood._

_Suddenly I feel weak._

_The sound of cruel laughter echoes in my ears._

_Pain begins to fill my body, and I moan and writhe on the floor._

_I see faces._

_Pale ghostly faces._

_My mother and my father._

_They watch me solemnly before fading away._

_I've failed them._

_I cry out as the pain intensifies._

_I see Christian's face. He sees me and starts running._

_"Aeria!"_

_"Christian!" I call out his name desperately. He almost makes it to me before being overtaken by darkness._

_I scream._

_A hand grabs me by the hair and wrenches me to my feet._

_"You cannot escape me."_

_A pair of glowing red eyes appear before me, though I can't make out his face. Instantly, my blood runs cold. I stand up, trying to find something, somewhere I can run._

_But there's nowhere to go. I have no way of defending myself._

_His sword flies forward, and I can't avoid it. It slides through my stomach easily._

_Goddess it hurts!_

_"Fool girl," he whispers in my ear._

_"Your time has run out."_

"Wake up Aeria...wake up..."

My eyes snap open, only to see Blaze hovering above me.

That goddess-damned, miserable, plague of a dream...

"That never means anything good," he says grimly as I finally begin to get a hold of myself.

"What?" I ask, not even trying to mask the irritation in my voice as I pull myself into a sitting position, all the while attempting to recover a normal breathing pattern. Tom's standing at the entrance of the tent, I notice as I take in my surroundings, looking outwards towards the rest of the camp. Jezabel is sitting on the ground, seemingly absorbed in something else, whereas John, Hayden and Pike are nowhere to be seen...

"That," Blaze says pointedly. "Your nightmares."

"It's just a dream Blaze," I answer flatly. The same mantra I've been repeating over and over in my head for the last few weeks now.

I'm tired of it. I'm tired of the dreams, I'm tired of being held back, I'm tired of worrying over what can or can't happen...I'm just..._tired_. At this point I know full well that I'm in denial of the reality of my dreams, but I don't care. Worrying over what might (and _only_ _might_) happen isn't going to help anything. I already know the worst that can happen. I don't need my psyche to shove it down my throat at every goddess-damned turn.

I barely got even a wink of sleep, because every time I close my eyes...

...there's only so many times you can watch the people you love die.

And for all their differences, all of my dreams share a similar theme: Dark Link killing Christian.

It's not bad enough that he's been kidnapped by Dark Link who's doing Din knows what to him, no, some sadistic little voice inside my sleep-deprived, triforce-addled brain keeps telling me that he's going to die.

And he will.

Dark Link will kill him. Not yet, but I know for a fact that the only reason he is still alive is because Dark Link can't do so until he has me.

Which he will.

Today.

It all ends today.

I don't know how or why I know it, but I do. Today I'm either going to save Christian and break the seal on the Sacred Realm, or die trying. Dark Link is waiting for me, and today I will have to face him.

It's not even facing Dark Link that's worrying me anymore. Hell, the odds are not _nearly_ to my favor, but they never were before. I have to try. I want to try. In fact I'm absolutely _dying_ to try. Were it not for the Sages, I'd be running hell-for-leather towards the Temple of Time right now. _That's _what's bugging me. Not that I have to save Christian and defeat Dark Link, but that to even _get_ to that point, I have to first dupe the Sages - the very people who are supposed to be _helping _me - into having no choice but to come and back me up in the fight.

I know that I have to go face Dark Link. I've known it for quite a while now. And as incredibly _not _excited about that as I am, the Sages' extra little obstacle only adds to what I'm going to have to do.

My support system needs some work.

"Have we come up with a plan yet," I ask, rubbing my eyes and trying to shake away each of my stupendously cheerful thoughts. Everything will be different after today, that's for certain...but come hell or high water, I will see Christian again.

That's all I will allow myself to think about.

"Not yet, but I think I know where they're keeping your Ocarina," Tom says grimly, finally letting go of the flap marking the entrance to the tent and turning towards us (I'm pretty sure he's had his eye on the rest of the camp all morning). "The Sages' tent. It has to be there. They all go in and out, but regardless of how many people are or aren't in there, there's always at least one person keeping post."

"So unless we can find a way to distract all of them..." I begin, my mood quickly darkening.

This might make things difficult.

"It's a shame that we don't know anyone experienced in the art of thieving," Jezabel suddenly interjects, wearing the single most unimpressed look I've ever seen. Tom and I stare at her blankly, to which she rolls her eyes. "Honestly."

"Experience you may have," Blaze says darkly, obviously dwelling on his own 'Gerudo date', "But I highly doubt even you can get past the Sages. Not to mention Nabooru. I'm pretty sure that woman knows every thieving trick in the book."

"She made the book," Jezabel adds helpfully. At that Blaze shoots her a small glare, but she just shrugs it off. "That's not the point. The point is that you're overlooking a veritable font of information related to the art of stealing."

"How about stealth?" Tom edges in.

"Sneaking is usually implied as a core component of thieving."

That catches both mine and Blaze's attention at the same time.

"Veritable _font_ you may be," I grin, flashing a mischievous look towards Blaze, "but when it comes to sneaking, you're overlooking two of the best troublemakers this world has ever seen."

"Doesn't matter," Tom says firmly. "_You're_ not sneaking anywhere. You're going to stay back and distract everybody else away from the Sages' tent. Jez, Blaze...looks like you're teaming up on this one."

"The Gersheikah duo back together again," Blaze grins, nudging Jezabel in the arm. She rolls her eyes.

"Don't besmirch our good name."

"I'm more likely besmirching _our _good name than yours," he replies indignantly. "Sheikado?"

"Just because you're not on the bad side, doesn't mean I won't kill you."

"Sherudo?" he tries one more time with a hopeful expression.

"_Regardless_," Tom cuts in, shooting Blaze just as sharp a glance as Jezabel, "you two are in charge of getting the Ocarina. The rest of us will try to divert everyone else's attention from you so that you can sneak by."

"So again I'm sitting here useless," I mutter, though my complaint is overshadowed by Hayden, Pike, and John's entrance into the tent.

"She's a happy one this morning," Hayden notes. "I take it you just told her why she can't be involved, right?"

"Pretty much," I reply with a long-suffering sigh. Annoying as it is it makes sense, and if it gets me out of here, I can get over it.

"On the contrary," Jezabel's face suddenly cracks into a wide grin, her golden eyes glittering, "I think _she_ will make the _perfect _distraction..."

* * *

"Jez..."

"Your secret's out, princess," Jez says matter-of-factly. I _hate_ that she uses that word, and I'm pretty sure that's the only reason she's doing it - as revenge for not having told her in the first place. Her smug expression only further reaffirms it. "Like it or not, if you really wanted it to be kept secret, you wouldn't have told a _Sage_."

I _knew_ that letting slip to Nabooru about my little (or not-so-little) Sheik problem was going to come back to bite me in the ass.

"More like I shouldn't have shouldn't have entrusted it to a Gerudo," I mutter under my breath, knowing right off the bat not to bother fighting back. Because in this case, my argument is shot to hell. I knew from the beginning that Impa knew more than she was letting on, and now that Impa's back, it won't matter whether or not Nabooru held true to her word (which, after having stayed with the Gerudo, I highly doubt) - I think it's pretty safe to say that all of the Sages know about it at this point.

And telling a Sage, I admit, was a pretty stupid oversight on my part, but telling Jezabel...

Jezabel (like most Gerudo I know) is not exactly the best secret-keeper in the world. Maybe I'm a little biased, but I don't think anyone can match a Sheikah in deception, and Jez is absolutely nowhere _near_ that level. On top of that, Jezabel (like most Gerudo I know) will not hesitate to blackmail you with a secret if she really wants to. Finally, Jez (like _all_ Gerudo I know) will absolutely _never_ pass up an opportunity to brag and gloat and rub in your face just how right she is and how wrong you are. For all of these reasons, it makes perfect sense that I should regret telling her.

And I do.

But to be honest, it's really mostly because of that last one.

_If you hadn't, she'd be dead..._ the little voice in my head points out. But looking at that overly-satisfied _I'm-right-and-you-know-I'm-right-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it _look on her face, I'm not sure if that changes my opinion...

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I answer sweetly. Blaze smirks appreciatively from beside me.

"Now look," Jez begins again, "I know I'm bound by oath and all that-"

"You bet your ass you are and if you dare-"

"-and I'm _not_ about to break that oath," she finishes, rolling her eyes as she does. She's done that a lot these last few minutes. "But if you think you're going to pull a fast one on the Sages, then you're going to want everyone else to know what they do."

"But I don't want to," I pout, both realizing and ignoring at the same time how very much like a five-year-old I sound.

Because just like that dream...Sheik really _is_ my escape.

I know she's right and that she's going to lord it over me until I finally give in, because the Sages know, so there's really no way I can get around them. But nobody _else_ does, and that's all I've needed to skirt around the others in the past. Though in all reality...it's mostly been to skirt around Christian...

"Suck it up," is Jezabel's flat reply.

Gerudo to the core.

So I stick my tongue out at her. It's juvenile, I know, but I'm in a juvenile mood and I've been through enough crap and _still_ have so much crap to deal with _besides_ Jezabel's shameless gloating that I honest-to-goddess could not care less.

"That's the closest thing to a 'yes' we're gonna get," Blaze grins knowingly.

"Well then, you care to do the honors, or should I?" Jezabel asks with an annoyingly smug grin. I roll my eyes and stand up.

It's _my _secret. Farore, I've had to tell them everything, and as much as it sucks, I might as well get to be the one that sets everyone straight.

Can't let her have the joy of doing that too.

"I'm Sheik," I grumble in my most unenthusiastic tone to date. "Ta da."

"Isn't Sheik..." Blaze starts with a frown, but I quickly clench my left hand and focus all my attention towards the shift, and before he can finish the sentence there's a blinding flash of light and I can feel Sheik's shawl covering the lower half of my face.

At that his jaw practically drops off his face.

"But...but Sheik's a _guy_!" Blaze chokes out in horror, his green eyes paling as they scan me up and down. "You're not...I mean you can't...you're still a...a _girl..._under there_..._right...?"

"_Really?" _I demand, my eyebrows nearly shooting right off my face in disbelief. "I tell you that I'm Sheik and that I've been running around Hyrule in his guise and _that's_ what you're most concerned about?"

At that Blaze falls silent and his face turns a bit red, but he doesn't stop examining me from head-to-toe, no doubt weighing the possibilities in his mind.

As if the answer to that question weren't glaringly obvious. I mean _honestly_.

"I don't get it," Hayden finally says, watching me quizzically.

"What's not to get?" I ask in just as dull a tone as before.

"Sheik's been wandering around for ages now. You can't just _be _Sheik."

I sigh in a long-suffering way. "Long story short, Zelda used the guise of Sheik to hide from Ganondorf during the Great War." He winces a little bit. Up till now, we've been a little more reverent in terms of how we address Ganondorf, but at this point, I don't think I want to be reverent. The guy's made my life a living hell, and regardless of whether I go walking straight into his hands or he has to scour Hyrule to get to me, I'd really like to piss him off as much as I possibly can in the process. "And we'll just say that she taught me to do it and that it's been in the back of my mind ever since and I would really rather not get into all the other little details," I finish darkly, and then pretend not to notice how broad Jez's grin has just gotten now that I've all but confirmed her original theory.

"So it was you then," he says skeptically, "three years ago, when the well was attacked, who sealed it back up before anything could escape?"

For once, _I'm_ the one standing there and gaping like an idiot (which, thankfully, my shawl does a pretty good job of hiding). Come to think of it, hadn't Rydin said something about the well...?

"That's the closet thing to a 'no' we're gonna get," Jezabel explains glibly.

I'd assumed that it had been my mother...but if it was only three years ago...and how did I not notice if it was three years ago and smack dab in the middle of Kakariko...?

"But if it wasn't you..." John starts in a hopeful voice, which stirs a very dark and angry feeling deep inside me the very_ instant _I hear it.

"It wasn't her," I growl.

It's not the possibility of my mother being alive that angers me. Hell, before I could remember, it was all I could hope for. But they're dead, and even _considering_ that it could be otherwise is a fool's hope, not to mention enough to send me back to the place I was at in Gerudo Fortress. And that is a place I would much rather keep far behind me.

Then something so glaringly obvious that I curse myself for not having seen it earlier hits me smack dab in the face.

"Impa..." I growl once more. "She helped create Sheik, and she was too casual about it when I ran into her in the Caverns. I bet you _anything_ it's her."

"You think the Sage of Shadow has been masquerading around as Sheik?" Blazes raises an eyebrow.

"You think every visit she made has been to the other Sages?" I retaliate. "How come none of the other Sages ever came to visit Kakariko? She's practically travelled Hyrule to 'visit them', and yet none of them ever seem to do the same, or at least not nearly as frequently. What do you wanna bet that half those visits _at least_ were personal missions of her own?"

"But why would the _Sage of Shadow_ have to do anything in disguise?"

"Diplomacy," Jezabel suddenly blurts out, her smug grin entirely replaced by an expression of complete surprise.

"Diplomacy?" Hayden frowns. She nods once more, staring straight ahead as she visibly works out the thought in her head.

"When you were taken to Dinzra, her first priority was capturing the Children of Destiny," Jez explains. "But as soon as she found out that she couldn't actually do anything with you, her next highest priority-"

"-was Sheik," I cut her off, remembering quite vividly my last encounter with Dinzra. _There's_ something I'd rather soon forget. "And judging from how badly she had wanted to find him, Sheik must have done something to _really_ piss her off."

"Exactly," Jezabel grins, her white teeth gleaming fiercely against her dark skin. "Had it been_ Impa_, the leader of the Sheikah, acting against Dinzra, she'd have had just the excuse she needed to touch off a revolt against Nabooru-."

"And start a war with the Sheikah," Blaze catches on, his face lighting up with realization. "Just like in the Caverns, when Rydin-" both John and I stiffen a bit "-tried to convince everyone that the Gerudo were our enemies. They were both trying to gain followers and destroy any factions that could potentially rise against them or the Dark Lord, and what better way to do that than to team up and spark a war between the two? Then all they'd have to do is wait and laugh while we whittled our forces down to nothing, and when we weakened each other enough they could swoop in and destroy us all!"

"That's wonderful," Hayden intrudes in a rather bitter tone. "Really. Our leader has been taking leave to personally attend, incognito, to matters elsewhere. To address _Gerudo_ problems no less, rather than sort out the issues of her own people."

"Um," Pike says hesitantly, "I think maybe the point was that we should all just get along..." But none of us really seem to hear him. Not even a second later Blaze and I are on our feet, glaring daggers at Hayden.

"Impa's been doing a _damn_ fine job of her own," I hiss. "Dinzra was not even _close_ to subtle about it, and due to the way the Gerudo operate she didn't really have to be. But if you think for one second that Rydin didn't take every damn precaution in the book to keep from being discovered-"

"HEY!"

Every single one of our heads turns to the direction of the shout, caught somewhat by surprise.

This time we _all_ hear Pike.

"Okay, now admittedly I don't know very much about the Gerudo and I know even less about Sheikah," he says in a much firmer tone than I'm used to hearing from him, "but I'm thinking that if Dinzra and Rydin had _wanted_ us to be fighting, then maybe it's not such a good idea."

And for a moment, I think all of us are too stunned to even breathe.

"Pike..." John finally gets out in amazement.

"Yeah I know, I know," Pike's face breaks into a much less commanding and much more familiar grin. "I'm brilliant."

"You actually said something helpful!"

At that Pike's expression sours, and the rest of us can't help but grin with John - because let's face it, it is the most shockingly mature thing Pike has ever done. "Not nice," he finally says with a little mock-pout.

"He's right," Jezabel agrees, now that (thanks to Pike and his usual antics) the tension in the room has eased a little. "But back to the point. If the Sages all know that you're Sheik," she gestures towards me, and I (or rather, Sheik) raises an eyebrow, "then if we send someone who looks _enough_ like Sheik running..." Her eyes shift pointedly towards Pike, who blanches under her gaze.

"_Please_ don't look at me that way..."

* * *

I can't help but feel just a little bit excited as we cram together in attempts to all look through the slit between the flaps of the tent at the same time. Because finally, I'm doing _something_. As grumpy and worked up as I've been all morning, I think most of it came from the fact that I simply can't _not_ do anything. I don't like sitting and waiting and hoping. I want to fight. And as hopeless as the odds sound when I'm not, as soon as I get going, for some strange reason everything suddenly feels...better. Not like I can suddenly do anything I put my mind to. Not even like I have a chance in the world of succeeding. Just...better. Like I have some control over my own fate.

I know it sounds kind of crazy, seeing as no matter what I do, every road looks to end in brutal, painful death. But it's like the Gerudo. Not a single one of them knows if they're going to live or die when they run out into battle, but you'll never see a Gerudo running out without a grin across her face. They don't concern themselves with death - they concern themselves with getting what they want in life. And if they're going to go fight for something they want, they're going to fight their little hearts out and they're going to spend whatever time they might have left enjoying every minute of it. They're going to relish every minute they're alive and every small victory they make, and they're going to make _damn_ sure that you know that if you plan to kill them they're going to give you hell to pay first. Fate may dictate that they all will eventually die, but they're not going to give it the satisfaction of dictating their lives.

That's not to say I believe in everything the Gerudo do. I sure as hell believe in running away from a fight, and I know for a fact many of them wouldn't stand for that. But you have to admire the way they take fate into their own hands.

"Did I mention that I _really_ don't like this plan?" Pike moans, giving a tug on the shawl around his face and shifting in his borrowed Sheikah uniform, which Hayden keeps looking towards with a mournful expression. Pike, what with his sandy blonde hair and baby-blue eyes, looked more the part than anyone else, and so he was offered the assignment of pretending to be Sheik, getting everyone's attention, and running hell-for-leather to Hyrule Field, thereby effectively distracting everyone in the camp.

Offered meaning tackled to the ground and forced to accept after he'd attempted to run. And though he did eventually grudgingly accept, he was sure to make it very clear that it was entirely against his will.

"What's there to worry about?" I ask, running a hand through my once-more long hair (something I tend to do when I transform back, I've realized. There is a joy in escaping into the life of Sheik now and then, but there is a relief to turning back, and overall I find that I would rather just simply be myself). "You'll be staying here when we leave for Castletown, and the Sages will take care of you. And hell, Hayden's going to be staying back with you just in case. You'll be perfectly safe."

"Your Sheikah guardian is going to kill me," he mutters darkly.

"What, Impa? Don't worry about Impa, she's not going to waste any fury on you. She's going to want to have all that built up and waiting for when she finally gets her hands on _me._"

"But I _am_ you," Pike points out.

"Oh. Well...just tell her that none of it was your idea and that you didn't have a choice."

"None of it _was_ my idea and I _didn't_ have a choice."

"See, you're already making a convincing argument!" Pike shoots me a small glare, and I sigh. "Look, if this works, Impa isn't going to have time to kill you. I need you, Pike. Someone's gotta get that to her."

Impa's going to find out what I'm up to as soon as she figures out who Pike is, but by that time I'll be long gone...and just in case things don't go the way we hope...

It's not meant to be grim, but I entrusted Pike with a note for Impa. It's not much - the letter my mother gave me, with a small note from me at the end - but in case things go wrong I want her to know who I am and why I did what I did. I don't know if she'll be able to use the spell (and seeing what happened after I killed Rydin, unfortunately I doubt she will), but if she can, then she'll know whether to use it or not. And even if things don't go wrong...it was always meant for Impa. She might as well have it now. I have the grim feeling that after the Temple of Time, it won't be so much of a secret anymore anyway.

It takes a moment, but finally Pike unwinds a little. "No use to you in a fight anyway, right?" he says. He sounds like he might be wearing a small grin, but it doesn't reach his eyes and I can't see the lower half of his face from underneath his shawl.

It's weird seeing him as Sheik.

"Don't be ridiculous," I retort with a soft smile. The outside corners of his eyes crease for a moment and I can tell that he's smiling back, but only for that moment.

"Just..." he begins, a kind of mournfulness falling upon his face, "When you get to the Castle...make sure Jem gets out all right, okay?"

"I promise."

"Thanks," Pike says, not noticing that John is now staring at him in disbelief.

"What about me? You really think I'm going to forget about Jem?" he asks, pretending to be deeply offended, before rolling his eyes. "You're going to be _fine_, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Pike grins (noticeably this time). "Just remember. You guys _owe_ me."

"That's the signal," Tom suddenly cuts into our conversation. The rest of us immediately turn back to our positions staring out the crack between the flaps. Blaze and Jez are hugging (a signal that she did _not_ like the idea of, which was of course the exact reason I chose it. Bet she isn't feeling so smug now) beside the Sages' tent, which means that all of the Sages are inside. The longer before they notice Sheik, the more time we'll have to steal back my Ocarina. "Remember what to do?"

"Walk until they see me and when they do take off running," Pike rolls his eyes, pulling himself up to full height while we fall deeper back into the tent. "C'mon, I'm not an idiot."

"Well, it's all you now." I take a deep breath. "I'll meet you outside the Temple."

Pike nods, hopping up and down for a moment to warm himself up, before casually pulling aside the flap of the tent.

"Good luck guys. Give him hell."

And a moment later, he slips outside the tent, dropping the flap behind him, and disappears.

"So what now?" I ask, staring at the entrance to the tent and trying to quell the jittery, nervous feeling that's just crawled its way into the pit of my stomach. John makes his way out of the tent, and Tom stops halfway, holding the flap up and turning back to face me while he answers my question.

"In case the Sages haven't alerted the troops about Sheik, John are I will tip them off when Pike gets far enough away from camp. And in case they have, we'll pretend to be just as shocked and act as though we didn't know anything about it. And you will sit tight in here and wait until Jezabel and Blaze get back with your Ocarina."

Without another word, he slips outside and the flap of the tent sways back and forth until finally coming to a stop.

I figured as much. Doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it.

"Here goes nothing," I whisper to no one in particular, trying to calm my suddenly rapid beating heart.

* * *

_A Short Break_

"If you don't let go of me right now, I'm going to break every last one of your ribs_."_

It didn't take very long for Blaze to comply.

"Someone's touchy," he noted, his face composed in that carefully neutral Sheikah mask that Jezabel had grown to hate. He was impossible to read or to get a reaction out of when he did that. Like a brick wall. It was was like working with a brick wall.

"Start walking, we'll look suspicious if we just hang out here," she scowled, her golden eyes following Pike as he casually made his way out of the tent. She didn't even wait for Blaze to react before moving forward. "And for Din's sake, fix your face!"

Blaze broke the expression for only a second to roll his eyes, though he too started walking at a relaxed pace. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with my face."

"Yeah there is," Jez muttered.

"What?"

"Everything."

Much to her irritation, the Sheikah only let out a chuckle. "You just can't appreciate true beauty," he retorted easily. "And you're mad that you can't do it too."

At that, Jezabel let out a quiet growl, and having very few unnoticeable options for release, settled for punching him in the arm. But Blaze didn't even so much as let out a sound or even show the slightest signs of physical pain. The boy was not _nearly _that tough and yet he hadn't given even the slightest indication that she had affected him at all. Which of course only made her even _more_ furious.

"Thought so." He still didn't grin or visually react, but he didn't have to. She could hear his amusement in his voice.

"Just shut up and keep an eye on the tent," she grumbled. "As soon as the Sages are out of there, we're gonna have to move it."

"Clearly you know nothing about sneaking," Blaze noted.

"I know plenty about sneaking!"

"Sheikah sneaking," he quickly amended, his eyes scanning across the camp as Pike continued on towards the pass to Hyrule Field. Two other Sheikah were eyeing him, and both had started towards him. As Pike took notice, he started to run...

It wouldn't be long now.

A shrill whistle shattered the calm morning and a guard leapt from the high walls along the entrance to the field.

"Finally," Jez let out her breath. "Took them long enough." She nudged Blaze, letting out a small chuckle of relief. Barely a moment had passed before each of the Sages came rushing out of the tent. "One...two..." she counted aloud. "Three four five...let's go."

"Let's just hope he can run," Blaze said, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her around towards the entrance to the Sages' tent. But before they'd even made it in the tent, a glowing blue dot smacked him right in the face, catching him entirely off-guard.

"Blaze?" Navi said in surprise, pulling herself back and shaking herself off.

The Sheikah looked like he was about to say something, but Jez beat him to it. Without a word she snatched the fairy right out of the air and dragged Blaze into the Sages' tent.

They had a job to do. They couldn't risk a fairy spilling everything.

"Hey!" Navi shrieked within her fist. "Let me go!"

Blaze could tell her she was harsh all she wanted, but Jez wasn't about to leave anything to chance. She turned to him with a challenging gaze, daring him to say a word against her.

To her surprise however, he wasn't appalled or offended in the least. Instead, he looked relieved. "Good catch," he said quietly, letting his breath out and wasting no time in moving forward and searching the tent.

"What are you doing?" the little fairy demanded from her hands. "Blaze!"

"Sorry Navi," he replied as he went through a sack on top of the table in the middle of the tent. The Sages had already started mapping out battle plans, Jez noticed. She had to look away to push back the dark feeling in her heart. "You've ratted us out too many times before."

"If you're looking for her Ocarina, it's under the table," Navi said suddenly, much to Jezabel's surprise. Why would the fairy be helping them? Even Blaze looked back with a confused frown, but nonetheless dropped to his knees and pulled out a pile of blankets. As he unfolded the top one, Aeria's Ocarina dropped to the grass. "Look, you don't have much time," Navi continued, rolling her eyes as the two of them looked to her in confusion. "I don't know what you know, but I know more than the Sages do and I'm sure that if you're involved, there's probably a good reason."

"We're not letting you go," Jez said firmly, though she wasn't sure if Blaze was going to agree or not. Navi would be able to catch up to the Sages faster than they could catch Pike and figure it out...the timing was too precious...

"You don't have to," Navi argued. "If you don't let me go, I can't do anything. So if you're planning on leaving, take me with you."

"Why?" Blaze asked immediately, raising an eyebrow skeptically as he slipped the Ocarina into his pocket.

"We already have it," Jez cut in, grabbing his wrist with her other hand and giving it a tug. "We have to get out of here-"

"Because I don't want her fighting on her own," Navi answered easily. "I've been left behind too many times, and you know as well as I do that she'll need whatever protection she can get."

"Blaze..." Jezabel hissed again, looking outside the flap. Pike had just made it to Hyrule Field, and though she couldn't see him any longer, the Sages weren't that far behind...

"Fine," Blaze answered quickly, much to her relief. The longer they deliberated, the more likely the Sages would catch them... "You can explain yourself later, but for right now, let's just get out of here."

* * *

Despite the fact that I've been pressing my ear up against the flap of the tent and panicking at every shout, it doesn't feel like long at all before Tom and John come running back in.

"Jez was right about the Sages knowing," Tom says breathlessly, bending over and supporting himself by holding his hands on his knees. "They alerted the armies, it was barely a second before they started chasing after him."

"Thank Farore that kid can run," John gasps.

"Hopefully he can keep it up," I say worriedly, twisting my locket in my hands. We're not getting anywhere until the others get back with my Ocarina. My heart starts to race even more rapidly at the thought. "What about Blaze and Jez...?"

Even as I say it the two of them come racing back into the tent, much to my relief.

"Slight delay," Jez explains, before holding up something glowing and blue in her right hand.

"Navi?" I blurt in surprise.

"I don't know what you told them," she says before I can get another word in, "but if you think you're leaving without me you've got another thing coming."

"We didn't have time to stash her anyway," Blaze explains as he pulls my Ocarina out of his pocket. Navi shoots him a glare as he hands it over. "There won't be much she can do otherwise once we're there."

My mind is spinning so rapidly I can barely even consider the idea. "Okay," I say quickly, brushing it aside and taking a deep breath. I have much more to worry about than Navi tagging along. The Sages have probably caught Pike by now... "Let's do this."

Without a word, Blaze, Tom, and John immediately grab each other's wrists. Blaze links his left arm with Jez's right so she can keep her grip on Navi, and finally, she and John grab mine and I raise my Ocarina to my lips.

The Nocturne of Shadow. I've long since memorized it from the page I'd taken from the Gerudo records room, knowing I would need it. The Prelude of Light will take me right inside the Temple of Time, but I can't bring everyone else with me, and we have to warn the Castle first. We'll still have enough time to beat the Sages there.

I close my eyes tightly as I play, praying with every fiber of my being that I can finish in time.

As the last note hangs in the air, a familiar purple light starts to glimmer around us, and my heart begins to calm down.

We did it. They can't catch us now.

We've escaped.

Even as I'm lifted off of my feet, I hear Impa's scream.

"AERIA!"

_Sorry Impa_, the voice in my head says in a sad sort of way. I know what kind of pain this is going to bring on her, and though I never wanted to hurt her, there's no other way... _I have to do this_.

As the inside of my tent begins to fade away and a now familiar rush of wind roars around us, a feeling of both relief and gravity rushes through me.

We've gotten past the Sages. I'm halfway there.

I grit my teeth together, more determined than ever.

Now to face Dark Link.


	43. Chapter 42

Brief Author's Note: I apologize for breaking my promise. Life has been getting in the way of all the things I want to do, and because of this I've realized that I cannot make any promises about the timing of posting chapters here. I can promise, however, that I have not forgotten about this story and I still full intend to continue writing it. This year has simply been incredibly trying. On the bright side, I'm through most of the worst parts, and I'm looking forward to having a lot more time to dedicate to this story and my writing in general. Also, I'll try not to leave you hanging too long here; I'm really excited about what comes next, and it's incredibly likely that I will procrastinate on work to write more in the next few days. I've spent a looong time on this chapter, and while I'm not sure what to think, I've decided I just have to get it posted so I can move on. I hope it's worth the wait!

* * *

**Chapter 42:**

_A Short Break_

"I don't like this, I don't like this, I don't like this..." Pike muttered under his breath, glancing warily at every Sheikah he passed. As much as he tried to steel his nerve, he couldn't mask the frenetic bounce in each step he made towards the field. It was taking all his mental effort to come up with ways to keep himself focused.

_Hum a little. Humming's good_, he told himself. _And_ _smile_, he added. In cue with his mental instruction, he beamed at no one in particular, only too aware of the awkward way his lips stretched tightly across his teeth and caused his cheeks to cramp._ You know what they say, smiling makes you feel better, and at least you'll go down with a big fat grin on your face before they beat the living shit out of you, you happy, dead son of a bitch._

Needless to say, it wasn't going so well.

It wasn't even that he thought his role in the plan was unfair. In fact, he had to admit that he had the simplest job of all of them. The others were headed straight for Dark Link. The most he was headed for were fierce screams and angry glares from the Sages. Though to be fair, Impa was pretty terrifying, and even knowing how gentle Darunia could be, he wasn't excited about seeing him at his most furious.

_As long as they get mom and Jem out of there_. That was his biggest concern. That they were able to ensure their families' safety was the only thing that he envied about the others' route. Dark Link on the other hand...well, Pike had no desire to get himself killed. And he supposed he should be grateful that the Sages were the worst of his worries. But even so, that didn't make facing them any easier.

Far off to the left he could see Hayden, watching him carefully as he proceeded. The Sheikah didn't look all that comfortable in Pike's clothes - they'd had to swap to make his Sheik guise convincing - but at his sour expression, Pike couldn't help but feel a twinge of irritation.

"Yeah, you sit there feeling sorry for yourself," he hissed. "Like I asked for this either."

Talking to himself. That was the new plan. It was working a little better than the others, he noted with a small glimmer of hope. He needed _something_ if he was going to get through all this. Already he had drawn the attention of half the Sheikah he'd seen, but what with all their blank, composed expressions he hadn't the slightest clue if they were aware of what Sheik's presence meant. He didn't know if they even _recognized_ Sheik.

"I swear to Farore, if I ever get that face from Hayden again, I'll punch it straight," he promised himself, his step picking up into a brisk jog. Hmmm, seemed like a little bit of violence helped to hold back the terror even more. "Set them all straight. They think they can set me up like this? I'll show them who's boss!" The grin that spread across his face this time didn't feel awkward at all. Suddenly feeling more confident, he chanced a glance behind him. A few Sheikah were definitely speeding up to match him, he decided. Their faces were perfectly blank of emotion, as flat and unreadable as stone - but he'd been around Blaze more than long enough to know what that meant. "That's right," he beamed, turning back to face the pass into Hyrule Field. "Who's the boss? Pike's the boss! I'm gonna outrun you, and your Sages, and save the day, oh yeah. Look, you pansies haven't got anything on m - oh shit!"

In the brief second he'd looked away, the Sheikah behind him had charged forward like snakes, and when he looked over his shoulder again he nearly tripped over in shock at seeing how close they'd suddenly gotten. Whatever confidence he'd had a moment ago was long gone now. With a yelp, he broke into a full-out sprint towards the field, hoping it would be enough to open a little distance between them. The Sheikah moving lithely after him, however, were the least of his worries. It was only when the shrill whistle ripped through the air and a Gerudo - Jahnna, ironically enough - leapt down from the ledge above him that he really started to panic. He didn't know much about the Sheikah, but he'd learned back in the fortress that the Gerudo could pack a punch.

_She hit on me first, the tease, _he allowed himself a single bitter thought as he ran. She'd been batting her eyelashes and shooting him suggestive glances all that week before he'd finally decided to make a move. Funny how nobody seemed to remember _that_ part of the story...

Just as quickly as Jahnna had leapt down, Pike heard her let out a high pitched grunt of pain, and Hayden appeared beside him. "They're almost out," the Sheikah, still looking incredibly awkward in his clothing, assured him. "Blaze just got the Ocarina. You just need to hold out a little longer. I'll give you what time I can, just keep running!"

"What the hell else am I gonna do?" he screamed right back, never slowing the pace. _How in Farore's name did he get here so fast, and why isn't _he_ the one running_? he puzzled in his brain, before another Sheikah appeared just in front of him with a loud crack, shrouded in a cloud of smoke, as though he'd come out of nowhere.

_Oh_ _yeah_, he remembered as his heart dropped into his stomach._ That._

Before he'd even attempted to get past the new obstacle, another crack sounded through the air, and Hayden appeared in front of him once more - only this time suspended in mid-air. His momentum carried forward as he hurled towards the first Sheikah, kicking him in the gut and sending him to the ground.

"The Sages are coming!" he yelled excitedly as he pulled himself up again, but at that point, Pike had left him far behind. There was nothing but Hyrule Field before him, and a group of angry, powerful Sages hot on his tail. Sure, Hayden might be feeling good about the success of the plan, but he wasn't the one running, and there was still a little part of Pike that fervently wished something would go wrong. He was the one who was going to get caught, and he sure as hell wasn't about to let them do so easily.

"Hey! Slow down, you have to let them catch you!"

"Like hell I do!" Pike shot back easily. Another glance over his shoulder informed him that Impa and Nabooru were catching up. At Impa's ferocious glare, he lost all semblance of composure and started screaming as he sprinted forward faster than he ever had in his life.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhh!"

The next crack was so close it was deafening, and before it could even register it in his brain, something landed hard on top of him and sent him face-down to the ground.

This was it. There could be no more running. He could give them no more time. He could only pray that what he had managed would be enough...and that Impa wouldn't murder him right then and there.

_This had better be worth it, _he thought miserably, clawing at the ground in a feeble last-ditch effort to escape.

"Don't even think about it," a harsh, female voice growled in his ear.

Impa. That had to be Impa.

He closed his eyes and braced himself for what was to come.

_You guys owe me _so _big..._

* * *

_A Short Break_

Impa didn't move until the other Sages had caught up. She was faster than the rest of them - she had always been faster - but she didn't dare run the risk of doing this without them. The last she had fought Aeria, she had been strong enough to overpower the girl on her own, but they hadn't fought since she'd been freed, and if what she had been told was true, Aeria was a lot more powerful than she used to be...

Several of the other Sheikah made it to them before the other Sages could catch up, leaping upon Sheik's arms and legs. After Nabooru had warned her, she'd made sure to alert them all. Sheik could remain a secret for her, but for Aeria...they couldn't take any chances.

The Sage of Shadow gritted her teeth as she wrenched Sheik's right arm behind his back, pulling hard. She had known it was going to take a lot to discourage Aeria from running, but even so, she really didn't want to have to do this...

"It's for your own good," Impa said sternly, then gave his arm a sharp yank.

The crack that went through the air was almost louder than the scream that accompanied it. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to push out the sound. The first thing she'd done since she got back was break her arm. She hadn't gotten to tell Aeria how much she had missed her, see how strong she'd become, tell her how proud she was, not even comfort her in her time of need. No, she just came back and broke her sword arm. And despite the fact that she couldn't do any of those things because she had been needed to plan a war, and that she had only done it to protect her, she still hated doing it.

"What did I tell you?" Nabooru said darkly as she came running towards them. Nabooru had always been nearly as fast as her, though the others still weren't that far behind. Surprisingly Darunia could really hustle when he meant to. "I don't suppose you had to time to warn her yet, huh."

"If I'd had any time I would have," Impa replied somewhat regretfully.

"Doesn't look like she'll be going anywhere fast," Darunia noted grimly as the other three Sages finally caught up to them. "Got her sword arm, did you?"

"She'll kill me for it, but it's effective," she answered. Aeria wasn't going to be able to even practice for weeks now...if she didn't hate her before, Impa was willing to bet she did now...

_It's for her own good,_ she told herself now. _You did what you had to_. But no matter what she tried to tell herself, she couldn't help but wish that it had been one of the others that had caught the girl and accomplished the deed instead.

She'd held her back. Just like she'd held Zelda back. Not even Zelda had taken it well, and Aeria was much more volatile than she had ever been...

It was Sheik's voice that finally pulled her back into reality.

"That's _not_ my sword arm," he groaned.

Impa frowned, looking back towards Sheik's back. Aeria used her right hand...it was definitely the right arm she had broken...

Something wasn't right...

"Impa..." Ruto spoke up in a strained voice. "Turn him over..."

"Back up," the Sage of Shadow commanded the other Sheikah, feeling herself tense up and her heart begin to race as she slowly rolled Sheik over onto his back.

She couldn't see past the shawl, and Sheik had his eyes squeezed tightly shut so that she couldn't see them either as he clutched his arm in pain. "I'm left-handed," the boy moaned, and Impa began to feel her heart grow cold. "_Please_ don't kill me..."

"You'd better have a damn good reason why I shouldn't," Impa threatened, suddenly very much on edge. But even as she drew her blade, he opened his eyes, and her heart dropped into the very pit of her stomach.

Not red-orange. Not the color of Sheik's eyes.

The eyes of the boy before her were baby blue.

"It's not her," she said breathlessly, staring at him in horror.

"Impa..." Nabooru whispered.

"It's not her," she only repeated, dropping her knife and snatching at the shawl across the Sheik's face and the hat atop his head. A boy's face appeared, with shaggy, sandy blonde hair that was too short to be Sheik's, and those blue eyes that definitely weren't his either.

"That's one of the stable boys..." Nabooru gasped.

Realization hit Impa like a brick.

She _knew_ that they had been watching for Sheik. She _knew_ that they thought she might use him to escape.

"It's a decoy..." Impa whispered in disbelief. "Aeria...AERIA!"

"The Ocarina," Ruto gasped, her eyes wide.

Nabooru had already taken off towards Aeria's tent when Impa looked behind her, with Saria running as fast as her little legs could carry her just behind. Ruto in turn wheeled around and sprinted towards the tent they used for their meetings. Darunia, however, stayed firmly put, placing a firm hand on Impa's shoulder.

"Where is she," Impa hissed at the boy, one of Aeria's companions whom she had never met. He winced, obviously terrified.

"She's gone by now," another voice spoke up, just from the side. Another boy, with light brown hair and gray eyes, garbed in a dirty tunic, walked towards them with a determined look in his eye. As she examined him more closely, she sensed something very familiar about him...

"Hayden?" she suddenly blurted, remembering exactly where she had seen him before. He looked so different out of uniform...but then his uniform...

...was on the boy in front of her, she realized immediately.

"Blaze and Jezabel snuck into the Sages' tent while you chased after him," Hayden explained in a low voice. "We kept Aeria hidden so that no one would suspect. John and Tom were there to make sure that you were alerted and all chased him out of the tent. It won't be long before they get to Castletown."

Impa could hear every word, but none of them really sank in. She couldn't believe it...no...they couldn't have...

"She's not here!" Nabooru shouted in the distance, racing back from Aeria's tent as quickly as she could.

"Neither is the Ocarina!" Ruto yelled as well, emerging from inside the Sages' tent.

Impa could only stare at the boy in disbelief.

"She can't be gone," she said numbly. "We took every precaution...she couldn't have...not alone..."

"She wasn't alone," Darunia rumbled in a dark voice, squeezing her shoulder. "Impa..."

"But why would they help her?" she demanded. "Blaze knows it's suicide, they know how dangerous-"

"Impa...ma'am..." the blonde-haired boy interrupted her, his voice strained with pain. "She wanted me to give you this..."

As he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, she felt her heart thumping dangerously fast.

"Aeria, if this is what I think..." she started. But as she unrolled the slip of paper she realized it was nothing at all like what she had thought it was.

It was the handwriting that made her heart stop dead in her chest. She'd know that handwriting anywhere.

_Impa,_

_I've tried to give Aeria every protection I could, but if I don't get there before this letter does, then I'm afraid it's all up to you. They need mine and Link's blood to break the seal, as you know. But they have somehow discovered our daughter, which gives them an easier means of accomplishing their goal. We're taking her out of the Castle immediately through the servant's secret corridors. If they get their hands on her, she won't be able to fight back. It'll all be over._

_I've instructed her that if we should get separated, she should find one of the guards and tell them to take her to Kakariko. I gave her the location of one of the Sheikan tunnels that will take her directly there. Look for her in the main passage between the Castle and Kakariko._

_When you find her, it is imperative that no one remember her identity. I have enclosed a spell that will erase exactly that from the minds of all except the one who casts it. Hopefully it will keep the enemy from finding her once more._

_Hold her hand while you say the incantation, and both of you will retain your memories. The incantation is as follows:_

_Memorum Erasi_

_The spell is not entirely temporary, nor is it permanent. It will last until the time at which it is safe for you to undo the curse with a counter-curse, or until your death, which will break the bind. The counter-curse is as follows. Do not use it until she is safe!_

_Memorum Renovo_

_These spells have no other control besides erasing her identity. If she is found or you release her identity, it will not erase this new knowledge. You must be sure that she remains hidden and undiscovered. These spells should help you to do so._

_Please, keep her safe. Give her all my love._

_Love,_

_Zelda_

There was a name. Impa realized in that moment that she had never remembered the name of Zelda's daughter, never read it anywhere, and yet that fact had never concerned her.

As she read, she began to feel dangerously light-headed, and her heart raced within her chest, but she forced herself to stay firm. Now was not the time to fall to pieces. But no matter how strong her resolve, she could still feel the opening of that old wound.

The letter had been meant for her...it was over a decade old...how Aeria could have gotten her hands on it...

Even as she considered it, she noticed Aeria's familiar scrawl at the bottom of the letter, and though she dreaded what it could say, she forced herself to read it.

_Impa,_

_If you're reading this, I'm already gone. I'm sorry that this is all I'll be able to give you before I go. I've missed you more than you could imagine._

_The letter was meant for you. It always was. It was Rydin's fault, he was the Sheikah messenger who carried it off, but when he sent me back...I met them, Impa. She was my mother. Link was my father. They verified it in the Castle Records._

At that Impa's eyes widened, her hand covering her mouth as she struggled to take it all in. Her mind leapt to the ancient tome, secretly hidden in the recesses of her home...she should have thought to check it...but she'd believed that none were alive to open it. She had been wrong...but how...?

_I was there during the attack. I fought with them in the Castle. I stayed until they told me to run...until it was too late..._

She'd watched them die...that's why she'd been so devastated...that explained the age in her face...

_Rydin betrayed them. When I went back, Zelda made me a copy of the letter...when she'd gotten me out of there as a child, she'd been attacked, and left the letter with him, not knowing he would betray her. He sent Dark Link to them. He used the spell to make everyone, to make me, forget. But I killed him. I killed him, and I remember everything._

That son of a bitch...

_But that means I bear the blood of two triforce-bearers. I know that I have to go and fight. I can't wait for them to take me, and I won't let them have that chance. I have to act now. I can't do this without Christian, Impa. The only way to stop this for good is to set Ganondorf free, and the only way to do that is to go. I have to face Dark Link and break the seal. I have to go after Christian. I have to save him. I can't do this alone, and Hyrule can't take on Ganondorf's endless forces._

_I'm the Hero of Time, Impa. Christian needs me. Hyrule needs me. I won't let them down._

_I don't know if the spell will work for you or not, but I trust you to know when to use it if you can. _

_If I don't make it, tell the others that I'm sorry, that I tried my best, and that I love them all. But I love you most._

_Love,_

_Aeria_

As she reached the end of the letter, Impa could no longer maintain her resolve. Her Sheikah facade fell, her eyes glued to the letter in horror, and a single tear trailed down her cheek as she tried to piece everything together in her mind.

"What did it say," Nabooru asked in a worried voice, having returned only moments ago with Ruto and Saria. Impa could only hand her the letter, unable to say even a single word. As the Sage of Spirit's eyes scanned down the page, they widened in disbelief. "Sweet Farore, Din, and Nayru..."

"Nabooru," Ruto snapped, visibly irritated by the lack of information.

"She's the princess," Nabooru finally said breathlessly. Ruto, Saria, and Darunia immediately crowded around the letter, unable to believe it without proof.

"There's going to be a lot of monsters coming out of Castletown when she gets there," Hayden said darkly. "If there's any hope of her escaping...she's going to need some back up."

Impa raised her ancient, anxious eyes towards the Sheikah boy, realizing in that moment exactly what needed to be done. She gritted her teeth, trying to force away the shock and the pain of everything she had learned.

She'd lost a girl before. Never again.

"Gather the troops!"

* * *

I only let out my breath when we land on the slab of stone, marked with the triforce symbol, just above the Graveyard.

"Can we let me go now please?" Navi wastes no time in groaning as she squirms within Jezabel's tight grasp. I realize to my horror that Jez's knuckles are white from clenching her fist and that my fairy guardian, who _for once_ in all this time is _actually_ present and accompanying me like she's _supposed_ to, is rapidly turning a frightening shade of purple.

"Let her go!" I gasp immediately.

Thankfully Jezabel gives a start and drops her before she can shift to red. Navi only falls a few inches through the air before she recovers, fluttering her wings until she's back up to shoulder height. Despite her recent history of neglect, I can't help but feel relieved as she slowly starts to shift back to her normal blueish hue.

"Thank Farore," Navi swears, struggling to regain her breath. "_Gently_ would have been nice," she adds rather irritably.

"Oops," Jezabel returns, very clearly the only thing she can think of to say on the matter. Normally I would grin as Navi rolls her eyes and curses under her breath, but my mood is so heavily weighed down that I can't raise a full smile.

"What did you tell them?" she asks with a hard look.

_That_ catches me off-guard. "What did I tell them?" I repeat in disbelief. "What did _you_ tell the Sages?"

"Not a word of what you told me," Navi answers easily. She looks visibly annoyed now though. "I told you, your secret is safe with me. As if I would turn back on my word," she scoffs. Her tiny eyes flicker back towards the group around us. "So what do they know?"

"Let's just say it's not much of a secret anymore," I reply with an appropriate lack of enthusiasm. "But besides that. Why did you decide to come along?"

"For the same reason as them," she returns. "I've left you alone to fight before, Aeria, and I'm tired of it. I knew that the Sages weren't going to be enough to stop you this time, and I didn't want to be left behind again. I wanted to help." Without another second's hesitation, she flies over to hover over my shoulder. "It all comes down to sides. I could either be on their side controlling you, or I could be on your side, protecting you."

"So remind me again, whose side are you on? Just to be clear, in case I have to call you on it in the future."

Navi blows a wet raspberry at me, but settles down atop my head, so I'm assuming she can't really be as annoyed with me as she's trying to appear. "Yours, dummy," she answers in that deprecating way I'm so used to. "Better to be with you protecting you when you get into trouble than to be left behind trying to keep you out of it. That _is _my job, you know. Protecting you and all."

At that, I smile as best I can, given the circumstances.

I have my fairy guardian. Just like old times.

Farore how I miss the old times.

"How much time do we have?" I ask aloud, forcing myself to the railing facing the Graveyard. The new graves that I'd struggled to ignore when Jez sent me back are there, joined by even more. The grass is no longer spotty where the witches' flame and ice attacks had hit, but has seemingly grown in better than before...probably fed by the blood of the dead. That's something I don't want to think about, but it remains there nonetheless, a hard fact in my mind.

Almost four months since the battle here. Longer since I first set out for Castletown. It feels like a lifetime...and for me it may very well be what's left of a lifetime...but so it was for the people buried here, and they hadn't let that stop them. They had died so that Hyrule might have a chance of being saved. Of being better.

Never have I understood that better than now.

"A few hours," Tom says quickly, taking in his surroundings. "Should be more than long enough, if we can move quickly. First thing's first," he starts up again, turning back towards the cliffs, where the entrance to the Shadow Temple looms over us. "We'll have to get everyone out of the Castle, to somewhere safe."

"So there actually _is_ a plan behind all of this..." Navi notes a little too earnestly. I let this one slide. I'm just happy she came.

"The Caverns you and Hayden spoke of, do you think they'll be safe enough?" John asks.

"Safer than Castletown," Blaze answers somewhat darkly. "They're definitely large enough. And with the tunnels going directly between the Castle and Kakariko, they're our best bet for getting everyone out."

"So you know a way into the Castle?"

"Um..." is Blaze's uncomfortable response. "Strictly speaking...no, not really..."

"Hmph," Jezabel snorts, crossing her arms. "Some Sheikah you make. Hayden said there were tons, I'd have thought you'd have found at least one by now..."

"Well fortunately I could care less about what Hayden said," Blaze shoots back irritably. But I know him better than that. I can tell from the way he's trying to maintain that cool and collected expression that she's wounded him pretty good. We take great pride in our knowledge of the passageways.

"What about you?" Jez turns to me now with an arched eyebrow. "You're the other Sheikah here. Please tell me you didn't put us through all this trouble without thinking of a way to get us to the Castle..."

"I do," I answer, grinning wryly as I turn back towards the Graveyard. We could all use a little humor. "But you're not going to like it..."

"You're joking," Jez says in horror, staring down into the deep, dark hole at our feet. Moments ago it had been covered by a small headstone, marked solely by the Sheikah symbol, but Blaze, Tom, and John had made short work of moving it aside. "We can't go down there...no...no, absolutely not..."

"Come on Jez," Blaze coaxes her, already lowering himself into the empty grave via the ladder built along the side. "You'll be right behind me the whole time. You trusted me with the water, right?"

"That's not the same," she argues fiercely. But nonetheless, she lowers herself to the ground, biting her lip as she climbs onto the ladder and begins her descent. John gives me a small nod, and I figure that's my cue, so I crawl down right behind her.

"Water, empty graves, what's the difference?" I hear Blaze's voice echoing from further below as I climb downwards. When I look up towards the sky again, John's already made it in, and Tom's halfway there, pausing only to slide the headstone back into place behind us. As the tunnel goes completely dark, Jezabel lets out a groan.

"This is crazy...you're all crazy...living underground...no one in their right mind would ever go down here..."

"Call us crazy, call us macabre, if it's keeping everyone else out, it serves its purpose," Blaze replies easily. "I think I hit the bottom...it's lit down here..."

"Yes, because a little bit of lighting makes being underground that much better," Jezabel mutters sarcastically. But thanks to the torchlight down below, by the time the rest of us finally make it to the bottom of the tunnel we can all see that she's calmed down a little. "Only one way to go now," she notes, staring at the long stone passageway before us.

"About that," I start with a small grin, wasting no time in leading the way. The others don't hesitate to follow suit. "On your right, just up ahead, there's a finicky little part of the wall that looks just a little different from the rest of it." As we pass it, I make sure to point it out. "It's an illusion. That'll get everyone safely into the Caverns once they leave the Castle."

One look at Jezabel's face makes it all worth it.

"We could have gone in through the Caverns?" she demands. "You mean we didn't have to go dropping into some random grave, no, we could have walked in easily from the _Caverns_?"

"Well, this way was quicker," I answer innocently, but even as I continue, I can't fight back a laugh. "Plus, I really wanted to see your face."

Blaze lets out a chuckle as well, much to Jezabel's irritation. "I hate you," she reminds us both bitterly.

"No you don't," I smile beatifically. "You love us to pieces. You just don't want to admit that you've gone soft for a couple cave-dwellers."

"I have _not_ gone _soft_," Jez hisses, flexing her fingers threateningly.

"Either way, it'll be easier to get everyone to safety through there than to have them crawl out into the Graveyard," I tell Tom and John, effectively changing the subject before Jez can make good on her threats. After the whole grave endeavor, I won't be the one to test how far she is from the edge. Though I can't help but keep grinning at her scowling face.

"That'll definitely make it easier," Tom agrees as we walk forward. "Blaze, you'll have to lead everyone out...I'm not sure if I'll be able to catch that..."

"Well, Aer will be able to spot it out too of course," Blaze clarifies, shooting me a sidelong glance. "We can't leave until everyone's safely out of the Castle."

And with that one sentence, every bit of good humor within me just moments ago disappears.

We. He said _we_.

And now I know _exactly_ why they agreed so easily to let me off on this crazy plan. Because they don't intend to let me go off to the Temple alone.

They intend to _join_ me.

And though I'm grateful that they would stand by me against all odds, possibly to the very end...I have another plan entirely.

"Naturally," I answer without hesitation, the lie rolling easily off my tongue. "And then we'll all head to the Temple of Time."

"Yes, but we can worry about that later," Tom says quickly, seemingly eager to keep that topic from my mind. I make a mental note to slip out from under Tom's suspicious gaze as soon as possible. "We can start the evacuation ourselves, but the only way we'll be able to convince everyone to leave will be through Royal order...which is where you come in," he continues, looking directly towards me.

This time I don't have to feign anything. I frown in only too real confusion. "You're not suggesting..."

"Not what you're thinking," he replies. "In fact, we probably don't want to let slip that little detail until after we get through this."

_Not like anyone won't know after we get through this_, I think wryly to myself.

"What I mean is we'll have to seek an audience with the King," Tom explains, his face suddenly clouding over. Just beside him, John visibly stiffens.

The King...Christian's father...the one I never met, the mere mention of whose name was enough to darken his own son's expression...and my father's greatest friend...

I have a bad feeling about this.

"I don't understand," I frown once more. "Why me?"

"Because the King won't take audience with anyone else," John answers in a grim tone.

"Why not?"

John shoots Tom an apprehensive glance, and I feel my heart slide down into my stomach.

"He's not a very receptive man," Tom begins, choosing his words carefully. "He didn't react well to Christian's...well...being chosen by destiny...been rather hardened ever since..."

"Well the man saw his best friend's family murdered for carrying pieces of the triforce," John points out. "Except for you of course, but he doesn't know that. I doubt anyone would take that very well."

"So he'll listen to me because I carry the other piece of the triforce?" I ask.

"More like he'll allow you in his presence," Tom answers, giving off an air of cynicism.

"But will he listen to me?"

"More than he would to us," John says with a tone of finality, wearing a small, hopeful smile. I can only hope he's right; I have a feeling that my familial relations aren't going to carry over well in this situation.

"What about the Queen?" Blaze cuts in. "Why not talk to her?"

"Because in terms of authority, it all comes down to him," Tom explains. "She's more of the public face of the two, the go-between if you will, but the King is the one with the ultimate say. Remember, he's the one with the political background. It was not through his connections that he rose to be the chief advisor to your father back in the day."

"My mother," I correct him instantly, closing my eyes as yet another ancient memory flashes through my mind.

"What?"

"He was the chief advisor to my mother," I start again. "She was the primary ruling authority, both in my family and in royal matters. My dad was not much of a political type."

When I open my eyes again, the others are watching me with an odd variety of expressions, ranging from curious to concerned. It's the first thing I've told them since the initial revealing of my history, I realize. They don't know how to react.

Almost immediately I regret saying it. Part of me wishes I had never told them anything at all. But regardless of whether I'd wanted to or not, it got me past the Sages. It gave me a chance. And that's absolutely worth it.

Without a second thought, I act as though my last comment was never spoken, ignoring their faces and instead refocusing on the end of the tunnel only feet away. "It's here," I tell them, coming to a stop at the wall. That same wall that, last I saw it, had caved in during the fire...

_"Aeria, go..." my mother's voice whispers to me. He's gone. The scary man in black has disappeared, but I don't know when he'll be back. "The Sheikah tunnels, dearest. You remember where they are, don't you?"_

_I nod, but as I look straight into her violet-blue eyes, I realize there's blood streaming from her forehead._

_"Aren't you coming with me?"_

_She smiles, but it doesn't look right to me. She's smiling with her mouth, but her eyes don't look happy... "I can't go now, but I'll meet you there. I love you."_

_Slowly, I push back on the wall that's not a wall, slipping into one of the secret corridors. "I love you too mommy," I say, smiling back as best as I can, though I don't think my eyes are smiling either. Then I pull the wall to hide me once more, and my mother disappears from view..._

_As I walk forward, the air around me gets hotter and denser, but I push on as best as I can. The Sheikah tunnel shouldn't be far now...my mother had used it to take me back and forth to Kakariko, to visit Impa..._

_It's a wall, marked by the symbol the Sheikah...it's hard to notice unless you're looking for it, but I've taken this tunnel so many times..._

_I cough as I press forward, dragging my hand along the stone wall in attempts to feel the symbol. Finally, I feel a smooth bump. That's it._

_I push with all my might, but I'm much smaller than my mother. I have to slam into it before it budges._

_As soon as it moves forward though, there's a loud crashing noise, and suddenly the ceiling just above the entrance begins to crumble. I only leap backwards just in time to avoid being crushed. My heart races as the rubble finally settles, and I leap to my feet, pushing and pulling at the rocks desperately in attempt to get through._

_It's not use. It's blocked. I take as deep a breath as I can, turning back towards the servant's corridor. If I can't get out there, I'll just have to get out another way..._

_So hard to breathe..._

_Smoke fills the hidden corridor, choking me as I stumble towards the end. The fumes penetrate my lungs, but the exit is just ahead..._

_I reach the end and fumble with the door, racing to escape the heat and coughing painfully from the effort just to breathe. Finally I give up and throw all of my weight against the wood. It slams open and I fall forward onto the ground, catching all of my weight on the palms of my hands._

_"Hey!" someone shouts in alarm._

_I look up into the familiar face of a Hyrulian guard. "Damian," I get out weakly, my throat dry and sore from the smoke. He looks back at me in surprise._

_"Farore...you're alive!" he laughs in a hysterical sort of way. "By the goddesses!" Gently, he pulls me to my feet. "It's all right...everything will be all right...but we need to get your out of here." Anxiety clouds over his expression once more as he turns his head up towards the castle, now smoldering in flame like a giant torch. "Get on my back," he says firmly, ducking down to my level. "This is no place for little girls..."_

I let loose a long, ragged breath as I step forward and push my weight up against the wall. I might have barely been able to move it as a child, but I'm a lot bigger now, and it gives way much more easily than it did then. As it slides to the side, revealing the servant's corridors, I take a deep breath and push away all thoughts of that terrible memory, before stepping through.

I've already seen people fall for my sake. I'm not going to let that happen again.

"If you run your hand along the wall on the way out, you'll feel the bump," I manage to get out through gritted teeth, picking up the pace almost as soon as I enter the corridor. I don't want to have spend any more time in this particular passageway than I have to. "It'll give...that's how you'll find it."

"Won't you be able to find it?" Jez asks breathlessly, having to jog behind me with the others to keep up. Luckily they don't have very far to run; we're at the entrance to the main part of the Castle merely seconds later.

"Not if I'm appealing to the King," I point out, this lie coming even more easily than the last. If all goes well, I'll be long gone by the time they finish evacuating the Castle...I just have to figure out how...

"You ought to be the one to see the Queen too," Tom decides to tell me just as I get the secret door open and it seemingly disappears within the structure of the Castle. "Find her first. They don't know their son's been taken. They have no idea what happened. But they know that he was with you, and that you brought him back safely to them the last time. They'll trust you."

And that, combined with the fact that we emerge in the very same room where I saw my parents murdered, sends a fresh stab of pain into my heart and stops me in my tracks.

They died here to save me. Right here. Maybe it's not the exact room, given the necessary rebuilding, but a chill runs down my spine as I locate the place where we'd found my mother, bleeding on the ground...where Dark Link had appeared...where we'd finally been cornered...

I have to tell the Queen that her son is gone because of me. That they could be torturing him because of me. That he could _die_ because of me. And I have to tell her that it's going to be okay, that he'll come back...somehow I have to make her believe me, when I spend half the time desperately trying to convince myself...

No. I'll save him. I won't let him end up like them...I can't...

I don't care what it takes, I won't let him die.

I just have to show her that I mean it.

It all becomes too much, and I have to close my eyes to block out the memories of the place.

He's there right now...in the Temple of Time...

He's so close...

That feeling comes back in full swing, the same feeling I'd felt when I'd run out onto the battlefield at the fortress. Suddenly the King doesn't matter to me at all. Nothing does. I won't let anything stand in between me and that Temple. This is what I've always wanted...what I've been trying to do from the beginning. To fight. To make a difference. If I have to face down a King to get there...to trick my friends to keep them from following...so be it. I'll do whatever it takes.

It's a touch on my arm that forces my eyes back open. Blaze has apparently noticed the hard look I'm sure is on my face, and gives my shoulder a small squeeze, but thankfully he doesn't ask about it. Though I'm pretty sure from what I've told them, he probably already knows.

I don't think that makes me feel any better.

"John, Blaze, Jez...you three should start evacuating as many people as you can," Tom dictates with an air of authority. "Starting with Pike's mother and Jem. Tell the rest of our families next, they'll be the most willing to believe us, and you know how fast they can spread the word."

Blaze and Jez immediately look towards John for direction, having never set foot in the Castle before, thought John doesn't appear the least affected by this newfound authority. "When should we look for you?" he asks, his jaw set.

"Give it two hours max," Tom estimates. "If they move out troops as soon as they're ready, the first wave will be here within a few hours at the most. Even sooner if they've got horses."

At that my heart sinks. I definitely remember seeing a number of black stallions harnessed in the Gerudo camp...

"And I'll find the Queen?" I repeat what I'd been told earlier.

"_We'll_ find the Queen," Tom clarifies, his blue eyes lingering meaningfully on mine. Meaning, _I'm watching you, so d__on't even think about trying anything_.

I'm liking this 'we' thing less and less.

"Guess we'll see you all in about two hours," I say, determined to split up the group as quickly as possible now. Once we separate, there will only be one person stopping me from going to the Temple alone. It's clear that Tom intends to be my shadow, being that he's the one charged with my protection, and judging from everything so far it's safe to say that he in no way trusts me to be cooperative.

Of course, his suspicions aren't far from the mark.

* * *

_A Short Break_

"Holy mother of freaking Farore," Pike cursed through gritted teeth as - adding insult to injury - Jahnna firmly tied up his arm in a makeshift sling. "She broke my arm. There I was, thinking, a tongue lashing, maybe a bit of a smackdown, but _she broke my arm_!"

"Well, she thought you were Aeria," Hayden points out, lowering a hand to pull Pike back up to his feet. The lake was already clearing out around them, and if they didn't get moving soon they'd be left in the dust. "C'mon, let's get you up here..."

"That's even _worse_," Pike grimaced, struggling to mount the beloved red and white spotted mare that Aeria'd been forced to leave behind. All things considered, they were lucky for the horse. If everything went according to plan, they'd need to get to the rendezvous point just as the armies penetrated Castletown, at which point Aeria and the other should have warped out to safety. And if it didn't...

_No. It will_, Pike told himself, trying to ignore the thought. Eventually, with Hayden's help he managed to pull himself astride the horse. "Can you imagine? I mean, I've heard of tough love, but _Nayru_..."

Jahnna simply shrugged, mounting the enormous black stallion on his left so that she towered over him on Fwhynni. "If she were Gerudo, she'd be tried for treason, strapped to a horse, and sent off into the desert."

For a moment, both Pike and Hayden could only stare at her. "You'd let her come back though...if she returned...right...?" Pike asked hesitantly.

She frowned. "Maybe," she answered after a moment of thought. "If she'd learned her lesson. But it'd be more honorable to accept a Gerudo's death." Apparently oblivious to Pike's rising horror, she casually continued, "You all settled there?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm good," Pike replied weakly. He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the thought. "But Hayden, if you don't get over there, she's gonna take off without you."

Jahnna raised an eyebrow, her eyes dropping towards Hayden. Then she let out a barking laugh. "I ride alone," she said, grinning. "But I'll see you in battle." And with a wink, she blew him a kiss and spurred her enormous mount on.

"Did you _see_ that?" Pike exclaimed, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Yeah," Hayden answered, still staring ahead at her slowly shrinking figure in disbelief. "Yeah, I did. So she really _was_ making the moves on you..."

"I _told_ you that," Pike said irritably, as Hayden finally pulled himself up behind him. Fhwynni let out a disgruntled snort at the added weight.

"And she still punched you in the face...mental, I tell you, the lot of them."

"Not just Gerudo," Pike shook his head, taking up the reins in his good hand. "Women, man. They're all psycho, I tell you. Ugh. Come on girl, let's get going."

At that, Fwhynni turned her head back towards them, giving Pike the most undeniably irritated look he'd ever seen on a horse.

"Not you too," Pike groaned. "Come on, please?"

She didn't budge an inch.

"Take it back," Hayden advised from behind him.

"It's a horse!"

"Just do it!"

Finally, Pike just let out a sigh. "Fine, I'm sorry, and I take it back," he mumbled, feeling absolutely ridiculous. But oddly enough, Fwhynni was looking a little more satisfied now, and she turned forward again, starting at a walk and slowly speeding up to a steady trot.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Hayden asked quietly as they moved alongside the troops.

"She's going to warp him out of the Temple as far as she can," Pike answered, staring hard at the Castle far off in the distance. "But she doesn't know how far she'll be able to get."

"Down to luck again." Hayden took a deep breath. "And we'll meet up with them wherever they end up?"

"Pretty much," Pike replied. "At worst, they'll only get out into Castletown. At best, Kakariko."

A grim look crossed Hayden's face. "Better plan on Castletown then."

Pike frowned. "Because...?"

"Because if they make it to Kakariko, they'll be safe enough on their own. Castletown, and they'll need us right then and there if they have a prayer of getting out. Count on the worst, hope for the best."

That was a dark thought. Pike swallowed hard. "You think they'll make it...?"

Hayden didn't answer for a moment. "Let's just focus on getting there," he finally changed the subject. "We're not going to be any help if everyone gets there before us."

"Good point," Pike noted. At Fwhynni's slow pace, the armies were passing them by the minute. The Gerudo had long since ridden off, and the Gorons, despite their size, were amazingly quick to follow, curling themselves into boulder-like balls and hurtling just behind. The Sheikah followed on foot, though the teleportation trick they did kept them from falling too far back. And now that the Zora had reached the rivers that wound to the Castle, they were moving even faster than the Gerudo. "Let's _go_!" he shouted, giving Fwhynni a sharp kick in the sides.

She let out another snort, keeping at a brisk trot. Pike scowled.

"Come on, I'll give you carrots!" he said. "Mmmmm, carrots, right?"

"I think you've gotta talk to it again," Hayden said, as this last attempt came up fruitless.

"This is ridiculous," Pike rolled his eyes, but the stakes were too high _not_ to try it. "If we don't get moving, we're not going to be able to help your girl," he hissed to the mare.

Before either of them had time to react, Fwhynni took off like a shot.

"This horse is nuts!" Hayden yelped as they tore forward, snatching the back of Pike's shirt and yanking hard to keep himself from flying off. "What the _hell_ is wrong with this thing?"

"Girls, mate!" Pike only shouted back, before he found himself unable to do anything else but scream.

* * *

"Where in Farore's name could she be?" I ask Tom between gasps as we slow down in what feels like the hundredth corridor we've searched. I don't know how long we've been racing through the castle, but it feels like too long. Every passing second is one that Impa and the Sages come closer.

"How should I know?" he exclaims, falling back against the wall to take a breath. "I don't know where the Queen goes each day."

"Meetings?" I propose desperately, pacing back and forth as I try to remember the layout of the castle - with little success. The last time I was here, I only saw a few rooms, and for all my wanderings as a six-year-old I still don't have a clue where to look. "Is there anywhere we haven't checked?"

A dark look passes over Tom's face. "This castle is huge. There's a _lot_ of places we haven't checked."

"Dammit!" I groan loudly, and slam my fist against the wall, effectively taking my frustration out on the castle structure.

"Whoa, easy now, there might be people inside there," Tom warns. Too late. Hardly a second passes before the wooden door just a few feet to the right down the wall bursts open and expels a tall, well-dressed man who I have no doubt is some sort of noble. I swear I can see right past his oily black mustache and up his nose, it's turned up so high at us.

"If you don't _mind_," he hisses, "Some of us are _trying_ to have an important conversation, and her highness has much-"

"Her highness?" Tom blurts out, before we turn to look at each other, thinking exactly the same thing: _the Queen!_

"Yes, her highness!" the man snarls, narrowing his beady eyes. "And she has much more important things to do than listen to your small-minded nonsense!"

"What's going on?" I hear from deep inside the room. That's _definitely _the Queen's voice.

"We need to see the Queen," I say firmly, trying to edge around him, but he just heads me off, blocking the door.

"The Queen is otherwise engaged," he retorts, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Anger starts to well up in my chest. I did not come this far for _this_. If the Sages and Dark Link aren't enough to keep me from that Temple, an arrogant prig sure as hell isn't going to stop me either.

"I guarantee this is ten times more important than any business you've got going on in there," I growl, having left my manners behind a long time ago. He just keeps glaring me down.

"Please," Tom cuts in more politely, "it's urgent. It's about the Prince."

"Who's out there?" The Queen speaks louder this time, more tension in her voice. "Lord Elridge!"

I finally can't take it anymore. "Your highness!" I shout above the noble in front of me, before I try to physically push him aside. "Your highness, it's Aeri-"

_Smack!_

I hear the back of his hand slamming into the side of my face before I feel it. Stars explode in my vision, and I stare blankly ahead as I raise my fingers to my stinging cheek. Wet. The top of my cheek is bleeding.

Tom's immediately at my side, helping to steady me. I come back to my senses just in time to see Lord Elridge readjusting the enormous ring on his index finger.

"I'll teach you to put your dirty peasant hands on me," Lord Elridge snarls.

It's not my first run in with nobility by a mile. Hell, I deal with Christian every single day, and he's a goddess-damned _prince_. But I have _never_ experienced anything like this. As much crap as I give Christian, he would never treat me like that. And that's _without_ him knowing who I am.

What was anger quickly turns into rage as I curl my hands into fists. Seemingly one step ahead of me, Tom takes a firm hold on my arms.

"Lord Elridge that is quite enough!" The Queen suddenly appears in the doorway. Whether it's due to my presence, Lord Elridge's behavior, or some combination of the two, her hazel eyes are wide in panic. "This woman is an honored guest of the Royal Family and she will be treated as such!"

This doesn't seem to affect Elridge too much. He takes a step back, wiping my blood off his ring with his cuff, but he doesn't go through any great pains to mask the contempt in those eyes that remain trained on me. He doesn't have to say a word - I can read the warning message in those eyes as clearly as if it were written on his forehead: "Cross me again, and no one will be around to save you."

I don't know if it's to hold me back or to protect me that Tom's grip on my arms tightens.

"My apologies," Elridge says, though it's clear that this is directed fully to the Queen and in no way expresses any regret for the impact of his actions on me. "I was not aware that was the case."

"Now you are," the Queen replies, suddenly breathless. Her face is paling by the second as her eyes dart around the hallway, around Tom and I. Looking for something. And not finding it. "We will have to continue our conversation at a later time. You are excused."

Irritation flashes in Lord Elridge's eyes. "As you wish," he answers in a chilly voice, bowing respectfully to her but never removing those beady eyes from me. Pursing his lips, he turns around and makes his way down the other end of the hallway.

The Queen watches him very carefully as he leaves, waiting for him to disappear around the corner before she turns back to us. In those few seconds, what's left of her composure falls away.

"Where is he...?" she asks in a quavery voice, her hazel eyes searching mine desperately.

Though I can feel my expression growing dark, I don't put up the classic Sheikah face. The carefully composed mask is good for hiding your emotions, but people still notice that you're carefully composed, and it's awfully hard to not suspect the worst when someone who's trying to comfort you looks like they're trying too hard to hide something.

I've lost my mother and my father, and though I don't know what it's like to lose a child, something tells me it's not much better. I'm sure she's as worried about Christian as I am, if not moreso. At least I know he's still alive.

"He's alive," I assure her. I can see her unwind just a little bit, but she still doesn't look anywhere near relieved. I wouldn't be either if that was the only thing I'd been told. "He...he was captured..."

I have to force myself to stay steady as I watch her eyes widen in horror, disbelief, and start to fill with tears. Tom places a hand on her shoulder. Hard as I try to give her a moment to let the news sink in before speaking again, I can't help but burst.

"Your highness, I'm here because I'm going after him," I exclaim in a stream of words. "I know where they're keeping him and I know what they want. I'm going to save him."

Her hazel eyes are on mine instantly, but now I can see traces of hope in them. Funny...in this light, they appear a bright shade of amber...

Almost immediately I feel a sharp pang in my chest.

"I'll do whatever it takes," I tell her, trying to push back the pain as I force myself on. Behind her Tom looks somewhat satisfied, but he gestures with his hand for me to continue. "I'll save him. But your highness...you need to leave."

"Leave...?"

"Regardless of whether I succeed or fail..." I start slowly, "the Castle will be at risk. John and two other friends of ours are here to evacuate the Castle before anything can hit. You need to leave, your highness."

She pays careful attention to my words, but even still, a confused frown comes to her face.

"What is it that they want?"

_Me, _I answer easily in my head. I take a deep breath and swallow hard as her eyes search me once more in a very familiar sort of way...

With a deep breath, I tear my gaze away. That's for me to worry about.

"You need to leave, highness," I only repeat. Tom gestures with his hand once more, and I add, "As does the King."

I can feel her watching me as I wait, but I refuse to meet her gaze again. I'm afraid that if she's anything like Christian, she'll be able to read me easily. But if she does, she doesn't say anything, instead, pulling herself to her feet.

"Come with me."

She leads me through the hallway and up a long, spiraling staircase until we come to a large pair of wooden doors guarded on either side by two men in Hylian uniform. Despite all my memories, I just can't seem to recollect this place. With a heave she opens one of the doors, and beckons for me to follow her through.

It's a throne room.

It's the kind of room you wouldn't forget being in. Tall columns spiral up to the ceiling along the sides, and full, stained glass windows glitter from behind them along the walls. A lush red carpet runs across the room, up to a golden throne, decorated by elaborate golden statues of the goddesses holding the triforce high overhead.

There's no way I could have been here before. Perhaps I was too young...

"Tyran," the Queen calls aloud as we make our way forward.

In the throne, is a man.

He looks tired. His head, topped with graying dark blonde hair and a full golden crown, is buried in his hand, so that I can't see his face.

"Tyran..." the Queen speaks again, her voice shaking. "This is the girl who saved Christian..."

I hold my breath as the King simply sits there, not even moving an inch. I'm nervous to begin with, and with every moment that passes, my anxiety heightens. I don't have much time. I look back towards Tom for direction, but he just nods, his face grim.

"Your highness," I say, turning back and quickly dipping into a curtsey, "I-"

"Your name, girl."

"Aer...Aeria, sir," I stutter.

"Aeria..." the King says slowly, pausing a moment take take a deep breath. "I've heard of you. You're from Kakariko. You're Impa's ward."

"Yes sir."

"What's your purpose."

"Tyran..." the Queen says, her voice strained with desperation, as she slowly makes her way towards the throne. I can see the effort it's taking to her to hold back her tears. "They took him...they took our son..."

For the first time I've seen, the King visibly moves. I watch anxiously as he stiffens, and his hand clenches itself into a fist.

"Come to torment us with events on which we cannot act?" he growls viciously, causing my heart to race even faster in my chest.

"No sir," I answer firmly, taking a deep breath. "I've come to warn you. The Castle is in grave danger."

"Consider me warned."

My eyes narrow as a flash of irritation shoots through me. "Your highness, you must leave the Castle."

A chilling, humorless laugh fills the air. "So now you try to make demands of me?"

"The Sages ride towards Castletown as we speak, with the armies of all of the other races," I inform him. "They'll be able to hold off the onslaught, but not for long. If you don't leave, you will be overpowered. My companions are already spreading the word and evacuating as many people as possible as we speak."

The King lets out a low growl. "You, an orphaned, half-trained little girl from Kakariko, enter _my_ home, and _dare_ to supercede my authority?"

"Tyran..." the Queen warns, but the anger is rising in my chest too quickly for me to let her finish.

"I've come because I'm going after your son," I hiss through gritted teeth. "They've captured him, but he's alive, and I intend to save him. And I know he'd want me to ensure that both you and Hyrule will be safe when I do."

"If my son is still alive, it is only because there is something they still want," the King snarls. "And if the Sages are indeed riding to Castletown with their armies, then saving him should be none of your concern. There's something you're not telling, girl."

I hold firm, glaring at him. "The choice is yours to make. I came to warn you, and I have. My time is limited, and I will _not_ waste it on what cannot be helped."

At that, the King lets out an even more furious growl than before. "Come here, girl!" he demands.

Pissing off the King is probably the worst thing I could possibly do, but I'm too angry to do otherwise, and I've long since pushed back that little voice in the back of my head that tells me when I'm about to do something incredibly, outrageously, and impossibly stupid. I _stalk _my way down the red carpet to the throne.

I've had way too much practice disregarding royalty from Christian. I realize just how idiotic I'm being but unfortunately, I honestly don't care. I have greater concerns than a stubborn King. I have Hyrule to worry about. I have Christian to worry about. I have _facing Dark Link_ to worry about.

I stop barely inches from the throne, seething with rage.

Without warning, his hand snaps out towards my wrist, snatching it in an iron grip and pulling it back towards him. He wrenches it in his grasp, turning it so the back of my hand faces him. The triforce symbol glares up at him as he pulls his face out of his other hand. I still can't see his expression as he takes it in.

"I might have suspected..." he mutters under his breath. Christian's mother only looks towards me with worried eyes.

"You're the other Child of Destiny..." she breathes.

Looks like Christian forgot to mention that tiny little detail...

"That's why the Sages are riding to Castletown," the King voices aloud. "They're chasing after _you_."

I grit my teeth and wrench my arm from his grasp, my hand instinctively flying towards my sword.

"We gave them warning to ensure they would be able to protect the city," I say firmly. "My duty is to the people of Hyrule, and to the Royal Family, not to myself. I _will not_ be held back from my responsibilities and I _will not_ watch Hyrule fall when I can make a difference."

Both the King and Queen are silent for a moment. Christian's mother can only watch me with wide, uncertain eyes, though his father keeps his head bowed.

"That's an interesting sword you carry," he finally says, taking a deep breath, before slowly raising his head to look at me. "Hero of Time."

My heart catches in my chest as I see his face for the first time. Deep brown eyes regard me beneath his knitted brow, which furrows even more as he continues to watch me. He has very much the same facial features as Christian...the only differences are the lines across his face and his thick, gray peppered beard. He looks...familiar...though I suppose, if he were my father's best friend...

In his eyes, I can see the same sort of age that I had seen in Nabooru's, looking out the window...

"You're very young," he observes, his expression grim.

"You're old," I shoot back defiantly. And then for the first time I wish I still had that little voice.

_Stupid! Stupid, stupid stupid!_ I mentally berate myself, as the King's intense brown eyes stare me down. I swear those eyes are boring holes in me as we speak, and that in a second, there will be nothing left of me but a heap of ash. It feels like years pass as I wait for him to strike me down, to kill me on the spot, and no matter how I try and justify my behavior in my head, I still can't seem to blame him because I know all too well that I've finally gone that one step too far...

It's a low chuckle that makes me stop dead in my tracks.

I blink for a moment, almost unable to believe what I'm seeing. The King is...grinning. He looks amused. And every moment that passes, that mere chuckle becomes heartier and louder until the throne rooms echoes with his roaring laughter.

"You're trouble," he chuckles, his eyes twinkling with amusement, but a kind of sadness too. As his laughter slowly dies down, I finally let myself relax. "Just like the last Hero," he adds, his voice suddenly bittersweet. "I see you also have a fairy companion."

"The very same," I confirm. His eyes rise back to Navi where she hovers above beside my ear, examining her with curiosity.

"Navi?"

"Your highness," she does a polite little curtsey in the air, speaking in a hushed voice. "It's been a long time."

"A long time indeed," he agrees. "You have a new partner?"

"Have for almost a decade now," she nods. "It seems I have a particular expertise when it comes to Heroes."

Surprisingly, the King gives her the smallest of smiles. "I suppose you would," he agrees, before his dark brown eyes shift back towards to me. "Tell me," he continues, still addressing her though clearly examining me, "is she always so stubborn and reckless?"

"Always," Navi says in a sympathetic sort of way. I narrow my eyes, but remain silent.

"Very much like the last Hero, it would seem," the King then says, observing me as though in an entirely new light. "I suppose that it is also not very easy to stop you once you've made up your mind."

"Not particularly," I agree.

"You must give Christian hell."

"On a regular basis," I nod.

A small chuckle rises from his chest. "You must forgive me. I'm afraid I have grown old and tired, and I am not as well-tempered a man as I once was. You've saved my boy once already, for which I thank you. And I pray the goddesses show you a kinder fate than the last Hero who crossed my path. But I must remain here."

"But-"

"I know very well what lurks beyond the realm of Hyrule," the King cuts me off firmly. "And I will not leave the throne empty and waiting for the taking. I must fulfill my duty also, Hero. My guards will take up a defensive position and lock the gates. Hopefully they will give you and everyone else the time they need. I ask only that you take my wife with you and look to her safety."

"I won't leave you behind," the Queen suddenly speaks up, her voice thick with tears, as she races to the throne. "Tyran-"

"Go with her, Anjean," the King says. "If any harm befalls me, it will be you and Christian that Hyrule will look to. Go now, while there is still time."

As the Queen leans in towards the King, whispering to him, I turn away, leaving them to share a private moment. I can hear their quiet whispers, but instead I focus all of my attention on the enormous stained glass window above the wooden doors.

I can see a dark tide of shadows against the long green grass of Hyrule Field.

It's almost time.

"Be careful," the King finally warns, and I turn back around to acknowledge him. The Queen makes her way over to my side, her jaw set in determination as she tries to keep her composure. "May the goddesses watch over you both."

"And you," I return, a grim feeling settling deep down in my chest. I have to face Dark Link. And I have to go now.

Only when I turn, I see Tom watching me expectantly and realize I've forgotten something crucial.

"Your highness," I start again, quickly looking back to the King and walking towards him. "There's one more thing," I add, looking directly into his brown eyes to try and communicate what I need.

Tom apparently takes a step forward - no doubt suspicious of whatever it is I'm about to say - because the King raises a hand, directing him to stop where he is. But Tyran doesn't look away. He just keeps searching my face for explanation. I take a deep breath, forcing myself to stay firm.

"Your highness, I can't..." I stop, knowing that Tom must be about to snap behind me. I will my thoughts to reach the King, attempting to force them into his mind with my eyes. But the King only frowns, so I just go ahead and say it, preparing myself to fight Tom off if it comes to it. "I can't let anyone else die needlessly for me."

As expected, Tom practically leaps forward, his eyes wide with panic and frustration. "Your highness, don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's thinking. The rescue will go much better if I accompany her, she's just being stubborn..."

But the King never removes his gaze from me, his eyes inspecting me even more closely than before. My heart pounds furiously in my chest as I wait and pray for him to answer. I've come so far...if they come with me, it will ruin everything. I gaze intensely into his eyes, begging, pleading for him not to deny me. He stares back just as intensely, searching for any sign of doubt or dishonesty in me.

And in that moment, without saying a word, we're finally able to understand one another.

"Guards!" the King calls out suddenly, looking back towards the doors. The two guards from outside the room come rushing immediately, and for a second my heart stops beating. Maybe that wasn't understanding. Maybe that was the end of any hope I might have.

Tom looks relieved. All I can do is stare in horror at the guards and try not to completely fall apart.

"Seize him."

That wipes the calm expression off of Tom's face in an instant. This time I'm the one who feels relieved, watching as the guards grab hold of him from behind and wrench his arms behind his back.

"No!" he screams, struggling to break free of their grasp - but an instant later there's a click, and his hand are chained together. "Don't do this! Your highness, he made me promise - under royal command!"

"Promise what?" the Queen asks, her eyes flickering between Tom, the King, and me, taking in all our expressions.

"He made me swear to protect her at all costs!" Tom continues to shout. "You don't understand - don't let her go - he'll never forgive you!"

The Queen's head snaps around to face the King, who all the while hasn't moved an inch. His expression has grown grimmer.

"If I don't let her go after him and try to save him, I'll never forgive myself," he answers, glancing towards me. "Like she'll never be able to forgive herself if something happens to you."

He understands. Thank Farore, he understands!

But even still, Tom just keeps on fighting.

"You know where she's going! You know what's there! Dark Link will kill her! You can't let her go!" The King just ignores him, and I take a few deep breaths of relief until he screams again. "Your highness, he _loves_ her!"

And just like that, the ground falls out from beneath my feet.

He _loves_ me. I try not to show just how completely and totally shocked I am, but I have a feeling it's not working. All eyes are on me in a heartbeat, and it takes all of my effort to force myself to stand upright. I clench my hands into fists and immediately throw up the Sheikah face, but I still can't keep my hands from shaking.

He _loves_ me...it's not just attraction, not just falling for me, he actually _loves_ me...I don't know if I knew it already or not...I don't know what my own feelings mean...I don't even know how to respond, so I simply try to pretend I never heard it. He's probably just saying that to get the King to stop me.

I don't know if that thought disappoints me or not. But I try not to focus on it. I have a job to do. I can't get distracted. And I definitely can't look weak in front of the King.

"It makes no difference," I say as firmly as I can manage. "I have to go whether he likes it or not. It's not just about him. It's about Hyrule"

The King's expression grows darker as he realizes what I'm saying. "That's why evacuation is necessary whether you succeed or not. There's no other way, is there," he says, not quite a statement, but not quite a question either.

"No," I reply easily. "That's why we came to warn you."

He nods. "That's what I've been telling from the Sages from the beginning."

Tom's face turns a pale shade of green now, his expression filled with mingled rage, frustration, and horror. "Well, if that's not enough, then your highness, she's the l-"

I realize what he's going to say as soon as he starts speaking, and I unsheathe my sword without even thinking about it. Just before he manages to reveal who I am, I leap towards him and hit him hard in the head with the hilt of my sword. He immediately falls unconscious.

"You're the what?" the King asks, his voice suddenly tense. I search my mind for an excuse - it comes surprisingly easily. Apparently I'm getting better and better at lying as the day goes on.

"I'm the reason they took him," I reply, keeping my gaze glued to the floor. It's a different admission, but an admission nonetheless. "He was captured because he came to save me. It's my fault." When I raise my head, I am resolved. I take a deep breath and gaze back determinedly at the King. "And I'll bring him back."

His expression is hard, and I don't know exactly what he's thinking. His gaze flickers back to the window. "You don't have much time."

At that, a humorless smile flutters to my lips. "I control that," I whisper to no one in particular. But this time Christian's not here to smile, to ruffle my hair, and tell me everything will be all right, and even the memory has turned to something painful. "I need to go," I answer audibly this time, gripping my sword tightly in my hand.

He nods in recognition. "Evacuate him and the Queen with the others," he commands the guards. "Look after her. From this point on, she is your chief responsibility."

The guards' faces are just as grim, but they answer back with nods of their own.

"They're exiting through the servant's corridors," I inform them, as I try to mentally prepare myself for the next step. It seemed so easy in concept...so simple, just confronting Dark Link and getting it over with...but now I'm starting to feel numb. Death. I'm facing death. There's every possibility that I will die today.

My hands are shaking again.

The Queen looks over at me, her hazel eyes soft and sympathetic, and I wonder if I look as unprepared and afraid as I feel. However I look, it must not be as composed as I'd like, because she walks over to me and, to my complete surprise, pulls me into a tight embrace. It's been so long since my mother was alive, and Impa was never the physically affectionate type - I barely remember what it's like to feel a mother's embrace, but if there's anything like it, it must be this. Part of me feels completely awkward and out of place hugging the Queen of Hyrule, but another, stronger part of me just wants to abandon myself to this woman standing here and offering me compassion even though she barely knows me. She smells like lavender...the scent sends my mind grasping for memories from long ago, so long ago that I can't recall them clearly.

"Thank you," she whispers, and then kisses me on the cheek.

I'm not ready for her to let go, but it happens anyway. She doesn't even look back before she passes into the corridor, forcing herself to keep her gaze ahead of her as the guards follow after her with Tom. As they disappear, that feeling of unpreparedness, of terror, of realization of exactly what I'm up against grows in the pit of my stomach.

I knew the risks before I got here. And I decided to come anyway. I go over the decision once more in my head, remembering why I'm here. Hyrule is at stake. Christian's life is at stake. The possibility of a future is at stake.

It doesn't fully get rid of my fear - I don't know if anything could - but it's enough. Hope. Hope is what I'm fighting for. And hope is something I could die for.

With a deep breath, I reach blindly for the ocarina in my pocket, retrieving it, and then look back towards the King.

"Good luck," he says softly, his expression mournful. I can tell that he's looking at me and thinking about my dead father. But I can do this. I _will _do this.

I close my eyes, and take a deep breath..

I didn't tell Blaze how much he means to me. I didn't tell the others how grateful I am that they stuck with me through all this hell. But I think it makes it easier.

I can tell them later. Because I fully intend to live through this.

When I open my eyes, I'm ready. That invisible force is back, drawing me to the Temple of Time - to where I'm meant to go - and I embrace it willingly. This is where I belong, and this is what I was meant to do. I won't let Hyrule fall. I'm ready to fight, more than ever before.

Without another thought, I draw the Ocarina to my lips. As soon as the notes to the Prelude of Light softly float up into the air, gold, shimmery light begins to glow all around me, and I feel my feet lifting off the ground. The King never takes his eyes off of me, but even as I ascend both he and the throne room fade away into white.

I am the Hero of Time.

And it's time to live up to the name.


End file.
